Gundam SEED: Valkyrie's Run
by Dragoon Swordsman
Summary: A new ship and mobile suit team is added to the mix. Follows the SEED timeline at first, then diverges. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Grim Reality

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier and his comrades

* * *

Heliopolis, 25 January, C.E. 71

* * *

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung Spaceport, where the fighting has been intense for days." The man on the screen wore a flack vest; wise of him, since the background image featured a ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GINN. "ZAFT forces began their attack several days ago, and from what I've been told, they have nearly taken the spaceport." The reporter looked grim. "With Kaohsiung taken, the only mass drivers left to the Alliance will be Victoria and Porta Panama."

_Too bad for them,_ the dark-haired youth watching the report thought sourly, though no sign of his thoughts touched his hawk-like features. _They attack Copernicus, then have the nerve to blame ZAFT for it? Bastards._

Alex Strassmeier shook his head in disgust. While his sympathies were firmly with the PLANTs (he had some highly-placed relatives there), he had little use for ZAFT, or rather for its leader, Patrick Zala. He had learned some time ago that Zala wanted to outright exterminate the Naturals, not something that would put him in a good mood. He regarded those who let their genetic profile dictate their actions with unmitigated contempt.

"Hey, Alex!"

Alex turned, running a hand through his space-black hair. "Tolle, Miriallia," he greeted coolly. "Something up?"

Miriallia Haw nodded. "Professor Kato wants to see you," she said.

"Did he say why?"

Mir shook her head. "Just that he needed you." She wondered about that. At seventeen, Alex was almost a year older than she was. He was also significantly taller, and his blue eyes always reminded her of ice crystals. It was common knowledge that he was a second-generation Coordinator, but few cared. (A notable exception was Kuzzey Buskirk, a classmate of theirs who distrusted Coordinators in general. Alex didn't hold it against him.)

Tolle Koenig wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're supposed to grab Kira, too. He's doing something for the Prof; don't know what." Kira Yamato was another classmate, and a first-generation Coordinator, though Alex was the only one privy to that.

"Something to do with Morgenroete, I'll bet." Alex shrugged. "I'm doing something similar; can't say what." In actual fact, his work had nothing whatsoever to do with Morgenroete. Rather, it was a contingency plan he and a few friends had come up with after Zala showed his true colors. Not that he intended to tell Mir or Tolle. "I'll be along shortly."

"Got it. See you later." Despite Alex's coolness, Tolle and Mir considered him a friend, as did Kira and another of their classmates, a young man named Sai Argyle.

When they were gone, Alex checked inside his long black jacket. Concealed within was a pocket computer, a knife...and a high-caliber autopistol. With his background, he had long ago learned not to take foolish chances. Given that he was open about his genetic profile, Alex knew perfectly well that Blue Cosmos might try for him, however unlikely that might be in Orb Union territory.

Lastly he opened his wallet: a moderate amount of cash, mostly Orb currency, but also some from the PLANTs, as well as (Alex shuddered at the thought) the Atlantic Federation; an I.D. card that he used to get into Morgenroete; a driver's license... and a photo of him standing with a white-haired youth of the same approximate age.

Alex stared at the picture for a long moment. _Yzak..._

* * *

Morgenroete

* * *

Sai Argyle looked up as Alex entered the lab. "Hi, Alex. What kept you?"

"Had some things to take care of," was the reply. He didn't elaborate, to no one's surprise; Alex Strassmeier was the most private person any of them had ever met. He glanced at the door, spotting someone he hadn't seen before. "And who's that?" He nodded at the blond girl leaning next to the door.

Kuzzey shrugged. "She's a guest of Professor Kato's; apparently she was told to wait here."

"I see." Alex studied the newcomer. About a head shorter than he, amber eyes, a mop of blond hair under a beret... _Where have I seen her before?_ He was certain he'd seen her face somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where.

Then it clicked. _Cagalli Yula Athha, the chief representative's daughter. Well, well, well, what would the Lioness of Orb be doing in a place like this? Interesting._ Alex was well aware that most people wouldn't have recognized her, but he had more reason than most for paying attention to Orb's inner workings.

Kira, meanwhile, was examining a program Sai had supplied. "It's an analysis of some kind," he said.

"Probably something to do with Morgenroete," Tolle said.

Cagalli ignored them completely, focusing on the young man watching her. _Who is he, and why is he staring at me?_ She didn't know what to make of him, but he was more than a little disturbing.

The next hour was uneventful enough. Tolle and Kuzzey worked with a frame that looked suspiciously like the innards of a mobile suit cockpit. Kira, Sai, and Mir fiddled with a series of programs, with little effect; Kira speculated that it was a wiring problem. Alex divided his time between helping them and surreptitiously watching Cagalli, who grew progressively more irritated.

"If we could just get past this wiring problem, we'd be fine," Kira was saying, a peeved note in his voice. He looked over his shoulder. "Alex? Any ideas?"

The other Coordinator shook his head. "Not at this point, I'm afraid." He started to turn away, then froze for a split second as a buzzing sounded in his ear. He glanced around the room to make sure no one had noticed, then nodded to himself. "Strassmeier," he subvocalized.

"Alex, it's Lia," a female voice said. Lia Ramius was one of the key players in their secret project. "We've tapped into the colony's computers, and there's trouble."

Alex frowned minutely. "What kind of trouble?"

"According to what we've found, Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces."

"Mobile suits?" Alex repeated. "But Naturals can't pilot such machines. Not without a severely upgraded operating system, anyway."

He could almost see her wince. "Maybe they've found a way around that. There's five prototypes here, plus a new warship to carry them. As far as I can tell, only our machines can stand up to them; nothing ZAFT has can do it, that's for sure."

"Wonderful." Alex swore under his breath. _So much for neutrality._ "That explains one thing that's been puzzling me for the last hour."

"What's that?"

"Chief Representative Athha's daughter, Cagalli, is leaning against a wall about five meters away from me." He gave the princess a narrow glance, which she returned almost challengingly. "I'll bet she's come to see for herself; by all accounts Cagalli Yula Athha is anything but stupid. Hotheaded and impulsive, yes. Stupid, no."

Lia sighed. "Figures. Look, Alex, you'd better keep an eye on her. The last thing we need is for the Princess of Orb to be caught up in a ZAFT attack."

"ZAFT? Are you sure?"

"Positive; we've I.D.'d two ships, a _Nazca_ and a _Laurasia_." His friend took a deep breath. "The _Laurasia_ is the _Gamow_, nothing special. The _Nazca_, on the other hand..." Lia paused. "It's the _Vesalius_."

Alex swore again. "Of all the ZAFT commanders in space, it had to be Rau Le Creuset. All right, get everybody aboard the _Valkyrie_ ASAP, Lia. When I give the signal, launch. The code is Ragnarok."

"Roger that. Be careful, Alex." There was a click as she disconnected.

Alex forcefully resisted an urge to slam his fist into the nearest wall. _Just great. Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, the Chief Representative's daughter is here to check it out, and to top it off, it looks like we're about to go toe-to-toe with Rau Le Creuset himself._

As far as he was concerned, the only difference between Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala was that Le Creuset was creepier. Both men, in their own ways, disgusted him: Zala by his unreasoning hatred of Naturals, and Le Creuset with his evident lack of anything resembling a moral compass; the man clearly believed in the philosophy of the ends justifying the means. _And I'm related to one of Zala's inner circle. This could get complicated._

Despite his iron self-control, some of Alex's thoughts must have shown on his face, or so he judged by the way his friends were looking at him. "Are you okay?" Kira asked.

Alex quickly shook it off, his poker face sliding back into place. "It's nothing; don't worry about it." The others went back to their work, not sure if they'd all been hallucinating.

Cagalli, however, thought otherwise. She hadn't missed the way he froze, however briefly, when he received the call. _You know more than you're letting on, don't you? Are you with the Earth Forces, or ZAFT, or what?_ It didn't occur to her that he was, in some ways, connected to both, but she wouldn't have cared even if she'd known. _Either way, you're trouble._

Then it happened. A concerted attack by three GINNs shook the colony. "A meteor?" Sai wondered.

Alex shook his head. "A ZAFT attack. Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, and Rau Le Creuset is here to collect them." Ignoring his friends' looks of surprise (and Cagalli's look of suspicion), he reached for the door with his left hand; his right suddenly held a pistol. "Come on."

The seven youngsters emerged in an emergency stairwell. Dozens of people were already on it, clearly trying to get out as fast as possible. A few looked taken aback by Alex's pistol, but he ignored them, reflexively scanning for any threats.

None presented themselves, though Cagalli was beginning to feel like threatening him herself. _How do you know it's ZAFT? Are you in on this or something?_ The more she saw of the mysterious Coordinator, the more suspicious she became.

"What's going on?" Sai asked, bewildered. _Is Alex right? Are we under attack?_

"We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!" Kira and his friends gasped, and Cagalli's eyes narrowed, but Alex didn't even blink. "You'd better get out, too!"

Kira and the others started for the exit, but Cagalli ran off in the opposite direction. Seeing this, Kira ran after her. _Is she crazy?_ He doubled his pace, peripherally aware of Alex close on his heels. He didn't bother to question his friend's action; Alex never did anything without reason, he just usually kept that reason secret.

"Kira! Alex!" Tolle called.

"I'll be right back!" Kira yelled back; Alex didn't respond at all.

Ahead of them, Cagalli raced down the seemingly dead-end corridor. _If we're really building mobile suits for the Earth Forces... Father, how could you?_ She grimaced at the thought of the young man from the lab. _And how did he know it was a ZAFT attack?_ There was only one conclusion she could draw. _He must be a ZAFT agent. Which means he's involved in the attack._

That was when Kira caught up with her. "What are you doing? It's a dead end here."

"Stop tailing me!" Cagalli snapped. "Better get out of here and hook back up with the others." She glared at Alex as he came to a stop near them. "And what do you think _you're_ doing?" she demanded.

Even if he'd wanted to, Alex wouldn't have been able to respond; at that moment, another explosion rocked the corridor, blowing Cagalli's hat off.

Kira blinked in surprise. "You're...a girl?"

She glared at him. _What did you think?_ "Yeah, what did you think I was? Let's hear it!"

"Perhaps you two could wait on arguing until we are no longer in danger of being blown to bits," Alex suggested mildly. "And Kira, you're wrong; there is a way out in this direction. As I said, Morgenroete is building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, and at least two of them are in this direction." He staggered as yet another explosion shook them. "In any case, we no longer have a choice; that blast cut us off."

Kira nodded. "Right, let's go!" He grabbed Cagalli's hand.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Despite her words, the girl didn't resist.

* * *

Factory district

* * *

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Earth Forces, was in a bad position. Three of her people had already been killed in a firefight with ZAFT commando-pilots, and she herself was running low on ammunition. _This is ridiculous_, she thought, blasting yet another greensuit. _How did they find out?_

Alex, Kira, and Cagalli burst out onto the catwalk above. Cagalli took one look at the mobile suits on the floor and sank to her knees. "I knew it," she moaned. "The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons... Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

Alex grabbed them both and yanked them down, just as Ramius fired on them. "Do you think you could draw even more attention to us?" he hissed at Cagalli, voice even colder than usual. "There might have been two or three people in the colony who didn't hear you...maybe." Without waiting for a response, he got to his feet. "Come on, the shelter is this way."

They reached the shelter easily enough, only to run into another problem: it was full. Completely.

Kira closed his eyes in despair. "What do we do now?"

Alex hid a grimace. _I guess I have no choice._ "Kira, head for the shelters in the left block. I'll get the girl out."

His friend's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Kira hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "All right, then. Be careful." He turned and ran back the way they had come.

_Here goes nothing._ Alex began running in the opposite direction; Cagalli, though still suspicious, realized she had no choice but to follow. They dodged intermittent explosions -apparently one of the GINNs was using HE rounds in its rifle- and turned down an alleyway. _This should do for now._

Alex stopped so suddenly that Cagalli ran into him from behind. "Watch it, you- !"

"Quiet," he snapped.

She glared. "Who do you think you are? I have-"

Cagalli stopped in mid-sentence at the look he gave her. "I said quiet," Alex repeated. "I need to think, and I can't with you jabbering at me." He glanced skyward. _Lia, I hope you're ready. We can't wait any longer._ Since his throat mike had been damaged in the ruckus, Alex brought a wrist-mounted comm to his lips. "Ragnarok, Ragnarok. I say again, Ragnarok."

"Copy Ragnarok," Lia Ramius's voice said. "What's up?"

"Launch the _Valkyrie_. I'm in an alley in the factory district with the princess." Cagalli stared at him in disbelief. "I need you to pick us up."

"Roger that," Lia replied. "We're on our way. ETA: fifteen minutes."

"Good." Alex signed off and glanced at his companion. "We have a little time, so you might as well ask some of your burning questions."

Cagalli blinked, put off balance by his remarks. "Let's start with who are you, and how do you know who I am," she said, trying to steady herself.

"Quick and to the point. Just what I expected from the Lioness of Orb." Alex's shoulders twitched in what might have been a shrug. "My name is Alex Strassmeier. As for how I know who you are, I'm afraid a detailed explanation will have to wait until we're aboard ship. For now, suffice it to say that I've seen you before." He quirked an eyebrow. "Next?"

She blinked again. _What's with this guy?_ "How did you know ZAFT was attacking before we got out of the lab? Are you a ZAFT agent?"

"Hardly. I am a second-generation Coordinator, yes, but that is irrelevant." Alex gave her a searching look. "Unless Orb policy regarding my kind has changed recently?"

Cagalli shook her head. "It hasn't, and I don't care if you're a Coordinator. What I do care about is how someone could know about the attack ahead of time without being in on it."

"I didn't know about it ahead of time; some friends of mine learned of the mobile suits Morgenroete was building here," Alex countered. "When they spotted two ZAFT vessels, I knew an attack was inevitable. I do have connections to ZAFT, yes, but also some admittedly indirect connections to the Alliance."

"How can you be connected to both sides without being some kind of double agent?" Cagalli demanded.

"I said I had connections, not that I was with either side," he said coolly. "I have a relative in ZAFT, and the young lady I just spoke with is the niece of an Earth Forces officer, which puts me in a rather difficult position." Another minute shrug. "Further explanations will have to wait; the _Valkyrie_ will be here at any moment."

Before Cagalli could reply, they had a major distraction. What was left of the Morgenroete factory exploded, raining debris all around the area. The Earth Forces mobile suits they'd seen earlier burst out of the rubble: X105 Strike, with Alliance officer Murrue Ramius at the controls, and X303 Aegis, captured by elite ZAFT pilot Athrun Zala.

Alex frowned slightly as the Strike stumbled across the landscape. _What kind of OS does that thing have, anyway?_ Despite its evident superiority, the machine was having trouble with a simple GINN. _Then again, if the GINN's pilot is who I think it is, maybe "simple" isn't the right word._

"What's going on?" Cagalli whispered.

"Watch." Alex nodded at the scene before them. "If I'm not greatly mistaken, that GINN is piloted by Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk."

Just as he finished speaking, the GINN lashed out with its sword, only to have it blocked. Color flowed over the Strike, turning it from a dull gray to blue and white with red trim. _Phase-shift armor,_ Alex thought, watching as the Aegis similarly changed color, gray to deep red.

Then there were only two machines; the Aegis had departed after destroying a pair of artillery trucks with its CIWS. Miguel apparently intended to capture the Strike, but he was having problems of his own. The Earth Forces pilot -_more likely Kira,_ Alex thought suddenly- had managed to overcome the machine's mobility problem. The Strike charged in, peppering the GINN with a burst from its CIWS and burying a pair of knives in the ZAFT suit, one in the shoulder and one in the neck.

Miguel ejected, leaving his machine to self-destruct and knock Kira and Murrue unconscious, but Alex and Cagalli were no longer paying attention, for the _Valkyrie_ had arrived. It reminded her of a picture she'd seen of the Earth Forces' new warship, the _Archangel_, except that, aside from its few running lights, it was inky black like the night itself. _What is it?_ Cagalli wondered.

Alex sensed her astonishment. "You see before you the mobile assault ship _Valkyrie_," he said.

She realized she was gaping like a fish, and closed her mouth. "That looks like the Earth Forces' new ship, except...I've never seen a warship that color."

"Stealth armor," Alex explained. "As for the resemblance, we acquired an early version of the plans, never mind how. We didn't realize those plans were for an Alliance warship, of course." He covered a wince; a piece of the GINN's armor had caught him in the shoulder when it exploded, and he was bleeding profusely. "Come on."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Bridge

* * *

Alex walked onto the bridge fifteen minutes later. Cagalli was already there; when Alex had gone to get his wound treated, he'd left her with a young man she'd looked directly at without noticing. Everything about him screamed "nondescript": medium height, medium build, medium brown hair and eyes; he could have blended into virtually any crowd.

Caught by surprise, Cagalli had stammered an apology, but the young man had merely smiled and shaken his head ruefully.

"I get that a lot," he'd said, shaking her hand firmly. "Kyle Perry. I'm what passes for Alex's right-hand man around here."

Kyle had escorted her to the bridge, where she had been greeted by a brown-haired girl. "Welcome aboard, Miss Athha," she'd said with a smile. "I'm Lia Ramius, Captain of the _Valkyrie_."

Cagalli had felt even more off-balance there, but Lia had swiftly put her at ease. They'd spent several minutes talking, and then Alex had arrived.

"What's our status?" he asked now.

Lia sighed. "Could be better. Since we're leaving so much earlier than we'd planned, we've got a lot of rough edges." She sat in the command chair and brought up a file on her terminal. "We're well supplied with food and water. The Infirmary is fully stocked, and we've got plenty of spare parts."

"Engines and life support are fully operational," he noted. "Good thing; we can't stay here, and I don't care to breathe vacuum, or freeze to death."

"That's the good news," Lia said. "The bad news is that our only operable weapons are the Gottfrieds and laser clusters. Of our mobile suits, the only one ready for combat is your Stormbird. Not that it matters, since the linear catapults aren't working yet."

"Wonderful. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." An image of three mobile suits appeared on the main screen. "ZAFT got three more of the Earth Forces machines, tentatively identified as X102 Duel, X103 Buster, and X207 Blitz."

_Just great,_ Alex thought, then frowned slightly as something else caught his eye. _That guy taking the Duel...he looks familiar._ He tapped an enhancement control, studied the image carefully, and felt himself pale in dismay as he recognized the pilot. _No...Yzak._

Lia saw, and her eyes widened slightly. She'd never seen her friend actually pale like that. "Alex? Is something wrong?" He didn't respond. "Alex?"

Alex shook himself. "Sorry, Lia." He grimaced, much to Cagalli's surprise; she hadn't thought that he was capable of showing expression. "We already knew that your aunt was here." He gestured at another screen, which showed Murrue Ramius working with his classmates around the Strike. They were ignoring the _Valkyrie_; Lia had taken the precaution of contacting the Strike and assuring them that _Valkyrie_ was friendly. "Well, I now have a problem of my own." Alex nodded at the recorded image. "The guy in the Duel is my cousin Yzak."

"Status change!" the fire-control officer interrupted before Lia could respond. "Two heat signatures detected in the main shaft! Checking profiles..." The man stared at his display in disbelief. "A CGUE and a Moebius Zero. Who could that be?"

Alex swallowed a vicious curse. "The Zero will be Mu La Flaga; he's the only survivor of that unit. As for the CGUE..." He gritted his teeth. "We've already I.D.'d the _Vesalius_, so it has to be Rau Le Creuset."

Everything happened at high speed after that. Le Creuset blasted his way into the colony interior, followed closely by La Flaga's Zero. The mobile armor had lost its wired gunbarrels, but it still had the center-mounted linear cannon...until Le Creuset sliced the barrel off with his CGUE's sword. Leaving the impotent mobile armor behind, the masked man made a quick strafing run against the Strike, only to be thwarted by the machines Phase-shift.

Le Creuset started to come around for another pass, but he soon had much larger thing to worry about. A titanic explosion shook the area, and the Earth Alliance Forces Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel_ emerged through the hole it had blasted with its Lohengrin positron cannons.

Alex was the only one not frozen in shock. "This should be interesting."

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Earth Alliance Forces, stared grimly at the main screen. _ZAFT. It has to be._ She knew perfectly well that only ZAFT would have reason to attack a neutral space colony. What puzzled her was the ship hovering three kilometers away, a ship that bore a strong resemblance to the _Archangel_ itself.

"We've broken into the colony interior," Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann reported.

Jackie Tonomura spoke up next. "Morgenroete's been destroyed! The Strike has been activated! No, it's in combat!"

"Oh, great," Badgiruel muttered. "What about the ship ahead of us?"

Dalida Chandra listened intently to his earpiece. "We're receiving a transmission from Lieutenant Ramius," he said. "She says that vessel is a friendly." He frowned in surprise. "She says her niece is commanding it."

The ensign raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Her niece?" she repeated.

Chandra started to reply, hesitated, then touched a control on his board. "That ship is hailing us, ma'am."

Badgiruel frowned, then shrugged. "Put it on."

A cheery-looking girl of sixteen appeared on the main viewer. "This is Lia Ramius, Captain of the mobile assault ship _Valkyrie_," she said. "Can we offer assistance?"

The Earth Forces officer felt her eyes widen. _She's only a teenager. How did someone like that wind up in command of a warship? And how did they get a warship in the first place?_ The fact that this girl was the niece of an officer Badgiruel respected carried a lot of weight in her mind, but still...

She cleared her throat. "We would be grateful, but I have to ask, how did someone as young as you clearly are end up in command of a warship? For that matter, how did you people get such a vessel in the first place?"

Lia shrugged. "I'm a first-generation Coordinator, and my parents are with the Junk Guild." She glanced briefly over her shoulder. "Target Lokies on that CGUE," she said crisply, then returned her gaze to Badgiruel. "I'm afraid we're nowhere near fully operational, but our defenses can handle a single CGUE without a problem."

The girl's confidence was certainly justified. Even as the _Archangel_'s crew watched, the _Valkyrie_'s CIWS -_laser clusters_, Badgiruel realized in amazement, _not Igelstellungs_- forced Le Creuset to fly a dizzying evasive pattern. A CGUE was capable of handling Igelstellung fire, but Rau Le Creuset knew perfectly well that his machine stood no chance at all against energy weapons.

Then the Strike intervened, in the form of a 320-millimeter hyper-impulse cannon. One shot did more than discourage Le Creuset; it vaporized the CGUE's right arm and blew a large hole in the colony wall. Knowing that he was beaten, at least for now, Le Creuset took advantage of the opening and made his escape.

Badgiruel sighed with relief. "Take us in for landing, and brace yourselves for gravity."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

It was a very strange group that gathered in the ship's hangar. Most of them were, of course, Earth Forces personnel: Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, and the _Archangel_'s bridge crew, along with Petty Officer Kojiro Murdoch and his mechanics.

Three people had come over from the _Valkyrie_ : Murrue's niece Lia, Alex Strassmeier, who creeped out several people with his seemingly emotionless demeanor, and Cagalli Yula Athha, who had decided that trying to hide her identity any longer was pointless.

Last were the young civilians Murrue had detained. All of them were more than a little nervous; not that any of the crew blamed them. They had just found themselves caught up in a war they'd only heard about in news reports.

A third officer joined them. "My name is Mu La Flaga," he said, saluting, "of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, at your service."

Murrue returned the salute. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, attached to the G-weapon project. I'm a crew member on this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," the younger woman said, saluting as well.

"An honor to meet you," La Flaga said. "Who's in charge here, anyway?"

Badgiruel looked grim. "The Captain and the other senior officers were welcoming the new G-pilots in the gallery when we were attacked," she said, shaking her head. "They were killed in the bombing; therefore, I believe Lieutenant Ramius is next in command."

Murrue didn't like that prospect at all. "The Captain? It can't be..."

La Flaga winced. _Ouch._ "Anyway, please give me permission to come aboard. The ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy, and was downed."

She jumped a little. "Oh, of course; permission granted." Recovering, she nodded at Lia. "This is Lia Ramius, my niece. To be honest, I don't know exactly what she's doing here, but I expect we'll find out soon enough." Murrue laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You should know that she's a Coordinator."

"Really?" La Flaga smiled. "Don't worry about me. I don't care what your genes look like."

Lia smiled; Mu La Flaga, she found, was impossible to dislike. "Okay."

The pilot turned to Kira and his friends. "And who are these?"

"They're a group of students from a technical school here," Murrue said. She nodded at Kira. "For some reason, he, along with those two," she gave Alex and Cagalli a curious look, "was in the factory district during the attack. I brought him aboard the Strike, and he fought off a GINN with it." Badgiruel inhaled sharply. "His name is Kira Yamato."

"I see." La Flaga regarded Kira curiously.

Kira frowned. "What is it?"

The ace raised an eyebrow. "You a Coordinator, too?"

Kira hesitated, then nodded. "Yes."

Two things happened at once: four soldiers with automatic rifles took aim at Kira, and Tolle promptly got in their way. Kuzzey, Sai, and Mir looked alarmed, but before anyone else could react, a cool voice spoke up.

"I believe you're aiming those guns at the wrong Coordinator," Alex said, speaking for the first time since coming on board. "If you're that worried, I think I am a more...appropriate target."

Cagalli looked at him in surprise. _What is he thinking?_

Lia, however, knew exactly what he was up to. _Don't do this, Alex. Please._ "That can wait-" she started.

Alex just glanced at her, and she fell silent. "Not only am I a second-generation Coordinator -unlike Kira, whose parents are Naturals- but I am related by blood to a member of the PLANT Supreme Council," he went on as if she hadn't spoken.

His words had the effect he'd intended. The soldiers shifted their aim to cover him, and Badgiruel looked at him through suddenly narrowed eyes. "Which one?" she asked softly.

He met her gaze without expression, his eyes cold as ice. "One of the most radical: Ezalia Joule. She's my aunt, to be exact."

_What? This kid is Ezalia Joule's _nephew? Badgiruel took a step closer. "Then why should we trust you?" she demanded. "For all we know, you could be a ZAFT agent, _especially_ if you're related to someone like Joule."

Alex didn't even twitch. "As I told the princess," a gracious nod at Cagalli, "I find myself in a difficult position. Lia, as you know, is the niece of an Earth Forces officer. On the other hand, not only am I related to one of Patrick Zala's cronies, but one of your machines -X102 Duel, I believe- was taken by my cousin Yzak." He gave one of his minimalist shrugs. "Whether you trust me or not is your affair; my main concern is getting out of here alive." Another nod at the princess. "And getting her out alive, as well; the last thing I need to do is antagonize Orb's Chief Representative."

"Again, why should we trust you?" the ensign repeated.

"Because he's my friend," Lia finally burst out. "I don't care if he's related to someone on the Supreme Council; he's not like Zala, that's for sure."

Murrue winced at the exchange. "That's enough," she said, bringing the debate to a halt. "Lia, I trust your judgment, so we'll take a chance on him." She looked at Alex. "We still have to be careful, you understand."

"Of course," he replied. "If you were willing to trust me without reservation, you'd be a fool."

Cagalli, however, was far from mollified. Learning that Alex was related to Ezalia Joule had left her more convinced than ever that he was a ZAFT agent, whatever Lia thought. _How can you pull something like this off?_ _You've got everyone around you convinced that you're on their side._ She vowed right then and there that she'd expose him.

When she learned that there was nothing to expose, her attitude would change dramatically...

* * *

_Vesalius_, Bridge

* * *

Six men watched a recording of the encounter with the Earth Forces machine inside Heliopolis. Rau Le Creuset wore the white uniform of a ZAFT Commander, along with his distinctive metal face mask. Next to him was a man in standard gray: Fredrik Ades, _Vesalius_'s commanding officer. Also three men in green, ace pilot Miguel Aiman and his cohorts Olor and Matthew.

A teenager in the red uniform of an elite pilot floated a little apart from the others. Athrun Zala, the most senior of the four who had captured the G-weapons, was the son of the current Defense Committee chairman...as well as the best friend of Kira Yamato, who had bested both Miguel and Le Creuset.

_Kira,_ he thought. _Was it really you there? Why are you helping the Earth Forces._ _And what was that black ship?_ Despite the fact that the mysterious warship had opened fire on his commander, Athrun somehow doubted that is was an Earth Forces vessel. The Alliance could have hidden one such ship at Heliopolis, but two? Unlikely, to say the least.

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back, Miguel," Le Creuset was saying. "Without this as proof, I'd have been a laughingstock for allowing my unit to be damaged by an Earth Forces mobile suit."

_There's more to it than that._ "Sir, I don't think it was just Earth Forces technology that stopped you."

"What do you mean, Athrun?" the masked man asked.

Athrun sighed. "When I confronted that Earth Forces officer on the Strike, there was another person there, a teenager." He looked away. "I recognized him." He sighed again. "Kira Yamato, a first-generation Coordinator."

"So you know him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir." Athrun swallowed hard; this was more difficult than he'd expected. "We went to school together in Copernicus. We...we were the best of friends. I don't know why he'd be helping the Earth Forces, but..."

Le Creuset nodded. "But you'd like a chance to convince him of the error of his ways." He considered. "Very well. You may participate in the next assault. However, if you can't persuade him..."

"Then I'll shoot him down myself." _I'm sorry, Kira. I have my duty._

Ades frowned. "Sir, we only have three GINNs. If Athrun's going along-"

"I've already thought of that." Le Creuset smiled. "We've finished with the data extraction, so he can take that captured mobile suit, the Aegis." He nodded at the imagery of the Strike. "It has other advantages, as well. Imagine, one Earth Forces mobile suit against another."

_Vesalius_'s captain considered that, then shrugged. _Whatever works._ "There's still one problem, sir. What is that black ship, and what's it doing in Heliopolis?" He brought up an image of the mysterious warship. "Its CIWS appears to consist of lasers, rather than machine cannons, and, judging by its similarity to the legged ship, it was designed to carry mobile suits."

"I don't believe it is much of a threat at present," Le Creuset replied. "For one thing, I don't think it's an Earth Forces vessel, despite the fact that it opened fire on my CGUE. Also, it clearly isn't fully operational; if it was, it would have attacked with something far more lethal than mere point defense lasers." He shook his head. "No, we'll concentrate on the legged ship for now." He looked back at his pilots. "While Athrun deals with the Strike, Miguel, Olor, and Matthew will attack with D-package weaponry. That should be more than enough to take care of them."

Athrun nodded with the others, but he had his doubts. He knew perfectly well that Kira could not possibly have had any training in mobile suits, and yet his old friend had defeated Miguel Aiman and Rau Le Creuset with barely any effort.

_Could he do the same to me?_ Athrun wondered, then shrugged mentally and followed Miguel off the bridge.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Bridge

* * *

Despite its strong resemblance to the _Archangel_, _Valkyrie_'s internal arrangement differed markedly. This was most noticeable on the bridge, which was designed more along the lines of a ZAFT _Nazca_-class destroyer. Alex and Lia had settled on that design because they both favored the large tabletop display.

The two of them stood with Kyle, Cagalli, and fifteen-year-old Brian Kilgore, a blond, green-eyed native of Maius City who had earned the nickname Desert Rat due to his relatively small size, his ferocity when cornered, and his inexplicable fondness for sand. Cagalli still distrusted Alex, but she found Brian impossible to dislike. Naturally, it made her all the more determined to expose what she persisted in believing was a ZAFT spy in their midst.

"Once we're clear of Heliopolis, we'll have to rely on stealth and guile," Lia was telling her aunt over the comm. "_Valkyrie_'s armor is radar-absorbent, she's fast, and the engines are specially shielded so that the thermal signature can only be detected from directly behind."

Murrue nodded. "And since few of your weapons are operational, you'll need that speed. What about mobile suits?"

Brian pressed a key, transmitting the appropriate file to the _Archangel_. "We have five, all based on early plans we found of your machines; we didn't know they were being built for the Earth Forces, of course." A hologram appeared above the display, a winged mobile suit, blue and white with red trim. "MBF-X108 Stormbird, Alex's personal machine. It has a 57-mm beam rifle with attached grenade launcher, two beam sabers, two head-mounted machine cannons -all of our mobile suits have those- and a 300-mm plasma cannon. The anti-beam shield is far different from any other in existence. Instead of deflecting beams, it absorbs them, channeling the energy into the Stormbird's battery."

La Flaga whistled. "Nice trick."

A heavier machine appeared next, one with an olive drab core and tan head and limbs. "Kyle's MBF-X109 Devastator. Similar to the Buster, except that it has a shield. Main weapons are a 60-mm beam rifle, 75-mm gun launcher -it can pull off the same combo tricks as the Buster- and two each beam sabers and missile pods."

Next was a sand-yellow suit. "This one's mine, MBF-X304 Scorpion. It has the same sort of beam rifle as the Stormbird, minus the grenade launcher, as well as a pair of sabers. Like the Aegis, it's a transformable, but, instead of turning into a giant claw, it gains increased speed and maneuverability in space. Its main benefit, however, is in atmosphere, where, thanks to its scale system, it can 'swim' through water or sand, making it perfect for ambushes. While in this mode, its only weapon is the Stinger, a high-energy dual beam cannon."

A fourth mobile suit, eerily similar to the Blitz. "MBF-X208 Shinobi. A near-copy of the Blitz; the only real differences are the addition of a mine dispenser and increased range for the Gleipnir." Brian changed the display one last time, to a flaming red machine. "MBF-X112 Inferno. Same rifle and sabers, plus a vacuum-adapted flamethrower. Not much to say there."

"Sounds like you have an effective force," Murrue said approvingly, smiling at her niece.

Lia winced. "Unfortunately, the only machine we have ready for action is Alex's Stormbird; all the others are still working up. Besides which, we don't have the linear catapults online yet."

"I understand. Kira's agreed to pilot the Strike for us, so we can handle ourselves." Murrue shook her head ruefully. "Though if the Aegis turns up, he'll be using disabling attacks only; it seems that the young man who shot me is Kira's best friend, one Athrun Zala."

"I've met him," Alex said, earning yet another suspicious look from Cagalli. "He's not a madman like his father, I can tell you that."

"I'll keep that in mind. _Archangel_ out."

The princess stared at Alex, wondering why on earth the Earth Forces people trusted him. _That Kira guy is one thing, but Strassmeier...he's related to one of Patrick Zala's inner circle, he knows Zala's son personally...can't they tell he'd _have _to be ZAFT?_

To her annoyance, Alex appeared to read her mind. "I know what you're thinking," he said mildly. "How can someone related to one of Patrick Zala's inner circle be helping an Earth Forces ship?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I know perfectly well you think I'm a spy, but that means very little. I have no love for the Earth Forces, but ZAFT is just as bad at the moment. Put simply, Patrick Zala is a homicidal madman whose goal is nothing more and nothing less than the death of all Naturals." A derisive snort. "I have no use for people who let their genetic profile dictate their actions."

"So you're willing to fight against your own family?" Cagalli shot back, clearly not believing him.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Do you agree with everything your relatives do?" he asked in a deceptively calm tone. "Zala isn't my only point of disagreement, as it happens; Aunt Ezalia is trying to make Rau Le Creuset into some sort of folk hero back home, and there's no one in ZAFT who deserves it less. I know; I've met him a few times, and I can tell you that the only way he's different from Zala is that he's creepier." His shoulders twitched. "As regards fighting my own family, I certainly have no intention of killing Yzak, whatever Badgiruel might want."

"Alex?" It was Hiro Nakamura, the dark-haired pilot of the Shinobi. "We've got one of the linear catapults working, so you can take the Stormbird out."

Alex hesitated, then nodded. "Good. Thanks, Hiro." He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "Lia, whatever you do, _don't_ fire the Gottfrieds; the last thing we need right now if for the colony to come apart around us."

Lia nodded. "Be careful."

"Always am."

* * *

Heliopolis, colony interior

* * *

Three GINNs blasted their way into Heliopolis, one equipped with a particle cannon, the others with heavy missile launchers. They were accompanied by one of the stolen G-weapons, X303 Aegis, a far more powerful unit than all three GINNs combined. Opposing them was a pair of warships, _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_, and their attendant mobile suits, the Earth Forces' X105 Strike, with Kira Yamato at the controls, and Alex Strassmeier's X108 Stormbird.

Miguel Aiman studied his readouts, frowning. _Where'd that extra mobile suit come from?_ Shrugging, he keyed his comm. "Olor, Matthew, take the Earth Forces ship; forget the black one for now. Athrun, see if you can talk some sense into that friend of yours. I've got the other machine." His pilots acknowledged, and he moved for the Stormbird.

Athrun watched the Strike carefully. _Different equipment this time. An anti-ship sword, a grappler, and a beam boomerang._ He raised an eyebrow. _Give the Naturals credit; they obviously don't want a repeat of last time._ He brought up his own radio. "Kira, Kira Yamato! It's you, isn't it?"

Kira froze. He'd known this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. "Athrun. Yeah, it's me."

"What do you think you're doing?" Athrun demanded. "Why are you in an Earth Forces machine? How could you side with the Naturals?"

"I'm not siding with the Naturals, I'm protecting my friends!" Kira shot back. "Why are you with ZAFT? Why did you attack a neutral colony?"

The Aegis's pilot frowned. _Is he that naive?_ "Because this is where these things were made; the Earth Forces made Heliopolis a target."

Alex took a cannon blast from Miguel on his shield and fired a burst from his CIWS, nicking the GINN. _Sounds like this guy's been blinded by his father's propaganda_, he thought in disgust. _I think it's time to give Kira a bit of support._ "It would appear that the last few years have caused your brain to atrophy; the Athrun I met in Aprilius would never have said something that stupid."

Athrun's eyes widened. _That voice...Alex Strassmeier? Yzak's cousin?_ "Strassmeier? What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding your father's madness," Alex responded, just as the _Archangel_'s main guns opened up, blasting through Olor's GINN and into the colony shaft. _Not good._ "I find myself in a difficult position. As you know, your teammate Yzak Joule is my first cousin. On the other hand, one of my closest friends, a first-generation Coordinator, is the niece of _Archangel_'s commanding officer."

"So you'll fight against your own family?" Athrun snapped.

Alex shook his head. "I've already had this argument," he said, "and I don't see it as fighting my own family; I have no intention of killing Yzak if I can avoid it." Miguel fired again, and he dodged again; the beam impacted on the remains of a factory. "In any case, there isn't the slightest possibility that the Orb government was involved in this, and Rau Le Creuset knows it."

Miguel charged him, determined to end this. "I've got you now!" He fired his cannon yet again.

Alex blocked the shot, grimacing. _Guess I have no choice._ "Try this, Miguel," he said. Taking careful aim, he fired his beam rifle, catching the GINN dead center. Miguel didn't even have time to scream.

_"Miguel!"_ Athrun shouted. He dove at the Stormbird, firing repeatedly. "You'll pay for that!"

"Athrun, stop!" The Strike was suddenly there, brandishing its Schwerht Gewehr antiship sword. "We're just trying to protect our friends!"

"They're just using you!" Athrun protested.

Alex snorted. "Oh, please. The acting-Captain on that ship is a senior-grade lieutenant; not exactly an upper-echelon type. Besides which, the friends Kira is referring to are a bunch of college students who got caught up in this through no fault of their own." He took a beam on his shield. "Also, they're orb nationals, and you know as well as I do that Orb openly welcomes Coordinators."

Athrun didn't get a chance to respond. Matthew had just suffered the same fate as Olor, but his launchers had survived. The missiles impacted on the colony shaft; combined with damage suffered earlier in the battle, it was enough to bring Heliopolis to the point of collapse.

_Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ were able to weather the buffeting wins and escape under their own power. The two mobile suits, with their less powerful thrusters, were not so fortunate. Stormbird at least was able to keep its orientation stable; had the Strike been in Aile mode, Kira would have been able to do the same. As it was, he was blown out, tumbling end-over-end.

Athrun stared in horror. _"Kira, no!"_ Then, he too was blown out through a gaping hole in the colony wall.

* * *

Author's note: And so begins my first foray into Gundam SEED fan fiction. I apologize for the awkward beginning; I'm still feeling my way into it. I'll try to make future chapters better. Not to worry, Kira and his friends will appear a lot more; this chapter was largely a setup for my new characters.

As for pairings, I can guarantee I'm going to annoy some people: Cagalli/OC, Athrun/Lacus, Kira/Flay. The first was largely inspired by Solid Shark (I'm his beta-reader; if you don't believe me, ask him). Kira and Flay is for Storm Wolf77415; he's been a loyal reader of mine almost since I began posting on this site. In any case, I do not share the idea that Flay is somehow evil. Misguided, yes, but in my opinion her attitude towards Coordinators is simple ignorance, nothing more. (I should also point out that she clearly repents by the end of the series.)

This story will, with a few changes, (some of which are obvious in the first chapter), follow the official storyline until the first visit to Orb. Then things will get very strange indeed.

Next, a list of people who died in the anime but will not here (this includes Flay, for obvious reasons). The rest are, in the order of their respective demises: Aisha, Nicol Amalfi, Tolle Koenig, Mayura Labatt, Juri Wu Nien, Asagi Caldwell, Mu La Flaga (yes, I know what really happens), and Natarle Badgiruel.

One more thing. Alex's mobile suit, despite the name, is not in any way derived from Solid Shark's work. It is actually the English translation of _sturmvogel_, the pilots' nickname for the world's first operational jet fighter, Germany's Me.262. (If you've never heard of it, it flew during the Second World War.)

That's all for now. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Race to Artemis

Ruins of Heliopolis

* * *

Alex stared at the drifting wreckage, hands clenched on his control bars. _An entire colony, gone,_ he thought, a cold rage in his heart. _Just so that bastard Le Creuset could take out one warship and a single mobile suit._ As far as he could tell, the lifeboats had ejected safely, which took a load off his mind, but that didn't make him any less angry.

He keyed his comm. "This is Strassmeier. Anybody out there?"

Natarle Badgiruel's voice answered him. "_Archangel_ here. What's your status?" Despite her distrust of him, the ensign was all business.

The Coordinator studied his readouts. "I've still got plenty of power; I only fired once in that last battle, and it wasn't too hard to outmaneuver Aiman. No real damage."

"Good." Badgiruel looked away for a moment. "Captain Ramius would like you to board the _Archangel_ for now," she said. "Her niece and the princess are already onboard."

"Copy that. I'm on my way. What about Kira?"

"He'll be along about the same time." Badgiruel grimaced. "He's bringing a damaged life pod."

"I see." Alex concealed a grimace of his own at the ensign's tone. He cared about others, whatever Cagalli thought, and Badgiruel's obvious dislike of a rescue irritated him. _She's probably obsessed with secrecy._ He glanced over his shoulder and spotted the Strike coming in. _Damaged is right; life support would give out in maybe an hour, probably less._

Alex sighed and told himself not to be too hard on Badgiruel. The _Archangel_'s crew was probably in a state of shock; a low ranking officer couldn't be blamed for being annoyed over additional problems. The Earth Forces had most likely trusted the secrecy of their project as a defense -_not to mention the fact that Heliopolis was controlled by a neutral nation,_ Alex thought sourly- and had never thought that someone like Rau Le Creuset would launch an all-out attack.

He conceded that at least part of his own attitude stemmed from his passionate hatred of the Atlantic Federation. Only a handful of people knew the reason: Ezalia and Yzak Joule, Kyle Perry, and Lia Ramius. Alex realized that no one on the _Archangel_ had anything to do with what had happened, but only two things kept him from hating them just as much; the first was the fact that the ship's captain was Lia's aunt, the second was his personal admiration for Mu La Flaga.

_Andrea, I'll find you someday. I promise._ Alex looked in the general direction of the _Vesalius_, and this time spoke aloud to himself. "You will pay for this, Rau Le Creuset. I swear it."

Side by side, X105 Strike and X108 Stormbird touched down on the _Archangel_'s flight deck.

* * *

_Gamow_, pilots' ready room

* * *

Three teens in uniforms identical to Athrun's gazed out at their new machines, brooding on the day's events. White haired, blue eyed Yzak Joule, pilot of X102 Duel, sat on a couch, drink forgotten in his hand. Dearka Elsman, the tall, blond pilot of X103 Buster, hovered near the window. X207 Blitz was assigned to the team's youngest pilot, green haired, fifteen-year-old Nicol Amalfi.

"It's gone," Nicol whispered.

Dearka shrugged. "So what? They called themselves neutral, even though they were building weapons for the Earth Forces." He nodded significantly at their new mobile suits. "They call that neutral?"

Yzak wasn't listening. Athrun had reported the identity of the Stormbird's pilot, and he was still in shock. _Alex, why? How could you be helping _anyone _in the Earth Forces, let alone the Atlantic Federation? What about your parents, or Andrea?_ Despite their rivalry, he could only feel sympathy for Athrun, who was in a similar predicament.

Nicol looked at him, concerned. "You okay?"

Normally, Yzak would have found such a query irritating, but not now. "I just don't get it," he said. "Alex hates the Earth Alliance, and _especially_ the Atlantic Federation." He hammered a fist into the couch's arm. "Athrun said he's avoiding Chairman Zala's madness, whatever that means, but that still doesn't explain why he'd be helping an _Atlantic Federation_ warship." Yzak shook his head. "Yeah, one of his friends is the CO's niece, but still..."

Dearka raised his eyebrows. "What's his beef with them, anyway?"

The Duel's pilot closed his eyes briefly as the painful memories came flooding back. "His parents died in the Mandelbrot Incident," he said. "About three days later, his sister Andrea was kidnapped by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit. Alex just barely escaped, and he never saw her again." Yzak clenched his fists; Alex and Andrea Strassmeier had always been more like siblings than cousins to him. That was one reason _he_ hated the Earth Forces.

Nicol winced. "No wonder he hates them." He looked out the window again. "You think it's true, what he and that Yamato guy said? About them just protecting their friends?"

"I wish I knew." Yzak sighed in frustration. "Athrun insisted that Yamato would never lie to him, and the one exception Alex makes to the Earth Forces is that he admires Mu La Flaga, but..." He trailed off. "I just don't know."

"We'll find out soon enough," Dearka opined. "No way is the Commander going to just let them go."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar/Bridge

* * *

Alex unstrapped and opened his machine's hatch. There was already a lot of activity in the hangar; mechanics were swarming over La Flaga's Moebius Zero, while some workers unloaded crates of food that Lia had brought over with her, knowing that _Archangel_ was low on supplies. Directly opposite the Stormbird, the Strike set the lifepod it had retrieved on the deck.

The pod's hatch popped open, and a red-haired girl in a pink dress poked her head through. Alex recognized her instantly, having seen her with Sai more than once. _Flay Allster, daughter of Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster, now this should be interesting._ He knew that Flay would dislike him the moment she knew who and what he was; her only major disagreement with Sai was on the subject of Coordinators.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry just yet, for at that moment Flay spotted Kira exiting the Strike. Her face immediately lit up. "I know you, you're one of Sai's friends, right?" She pushed off, practically tackling him.

Kira blinked in surprise. "Flay Allster?"

She looked up at him. "It was crazy! I lost my friends in the store, and then I got into a shelter, and..." Flay took a deep breath. "Is it true that ZAFT attacked us?"

"I'm afraid so," Alex said, joining them. "Rau Le Creuset, no less. He used heavy weaponry meant for taking out fortresses." His lips twitched; a half-formed sneer, perhaps. "That sort of ruthlessness is why I've always despised the man."

Flay frowned at him. "You're a friend of Sai's, too, aren't you? Strassmeier?"

"That's me," Alex acknowledged. "I know you know I'm a Coordinator; what you don't know is that I'm related to a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, Ezalia Joule, to be exact."

Her expression turned from curiosity to horror. "Ezalia Joule? But she's one of the biggest radicals! The only one who's worse is Zala!"

Alex shrugged. "All true. I should, however, point out that one of my closest friends is the niece of this ship's captain."

"But this is a ZAFT ship!" Flay protested. "There are mobile suits here!"

"The Strike is an Earth Forces machine," Kira reassured her. "This ship was built for the Atlantic Federation, and the other mobile suit belongs to Alex."

Flay looked unconvinced. "Even if the Strike is Earth Forces, how can Alex have a mobile suit if he's not ZAFT?"

Alex kept a firm hold on his temper. _Remember, she's George Allster's daughter, which means she's got all sorts of garbage in her head. He's also not exactly Aunt Ezalia's biggest fan._ "The Stormbird and four other machines were built as a contingency against Patrick Zala trying something insane."

"Why would you want to stop him?" Flay demanded.

"He's the only person in the PLANTs I despise more than I do Rau Le Creuset," Alex said coldly. "He wants every last Natural dead, which is, in my opinion, reason enough to oppose him." He didn't wait for a response. "Kira, why don't you get her to the cafeteria. Sai and the others should be there."

Kira nodded; he was only too happy to defuse the situation. "See you later."

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed about _Archangel_'s bridge was that it was more cramped than _Valkyrie_'s. Instead of the tabletop screen, it had a large monitor set just above the forward viewport. The two helm stations were directly below it, with the command chair behind them. Communications and fire control were behind and above the captain; the XO's station was in CIC, behind and below.

"As I see it, we have only one real choice of destination," Murrue was saying. "Even with the food Lia brought with her, we're short on supplies."

La Flaga agreed. "We can't make it to the moon in our current condition," he said, looking at a map of the area. "Artemis looks like our best bet."

Badgiruel wasn't so sure. "Artemis is a Eurasian base, and the _Archangel_ is a top-secret Atlantic Federation vessel. Neither it nor the Strike has a recognition code that our allies recognize."

_Even if they did, there's no guarantee the Eurasians would respect it. Especially not at Artemis._ "The Lieutenant is right," Alex said. "There's no point in going for the moon if you don't have the supplies to make it there alive." He shrugged. "Whether they can be trusted is your call; the _Valkyrie_ will remain outside until your resupply is complete."

Lia nodded. "The question is how to get there in one piece. I doubt the ZAFT forces would even notice _Valkyrie_, but your ship is more of a problem; it's not exactly stealthy."

La Flaga frowned thoughtfully. _The girl has a point. Their ship is almost impossible to spot, but ours..._ He brought up a file on Pal's terminal. _Maybe if we use decoys..._ Such a maneuver could work, but only if Le Creuset didn't realize how limited their choices were. And even if he didn't, with two ships he could cover them without much trouble.

"If we send decoys toward the moon," he said at last, "and then head in the opposite direction, we could make it."

"I agree with Lieutenant La Flaga," Alex said. "A two-hour burn with your main engines followed by a coast should get you to Artemis in...call it two days." He tapped the back of the command chair. "If it comes to a fight, _Archangel_ is well-armed, plus you have the Strike, assuming Kira agrees to fly it again."

Assuming, indeed; Kira had so far shown great reluctance to fight. Not that even Badgiruel blamed him; it was a bit much to ask someone to face his best friend in battle. However, it was also true that Kira was willing to do what was necessary to protect his friends, to say nothing of the refugees he'd just brought on board.

"I think he'll do it," Murrue said at last. "How are you people doing?"

Lia consulted a portable computer she'd brought with her. "The Parsifal positron cannons -a modification of your Lohengrin design- are on-line. We've also got the other linear catapult working, as well as Kyle's Devastator."

"That should be enough."

_Let's hope so._ Alex closed his eyes briefly. "I never thought I'd be helping an Atlantic federation warship."

Badgiruel glanced up sharply at his tone. _He sounds like he's bitten something sour. Just what is with him, anyway?_ "Do you have a problem with us, Strassmeier?"

He didn't even glance at her. "With you personally, no. With the Atlantic Federation, yes," he said acidly.

"What kind of problem?" This youngster was beginning to grate on he nerves.

Alex finally looked at her, and for the first time the _Archangel_'s crew saw signs of emotion in the young Coordinator: anger. "I lost my parents in the Mandelbrot Incident," he bit out, "and my sister was kidnapped by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit just three days later." A shadow crossed the young Coordinator's face. "I never saw her again." He spun on his heel and stalked out.

There was a long silence. Of the group on the bridge, only Lia had heard the story, and she'd promised to keep it secret. The others, particularly Badgiruel, were having trouble coming to grips with this new revelation. None of them liked the thought of their own nation engaging in outright kidnapping. Murrue in particular was disturbed; leaving aside the fact that her niece was a Coordinator, the scenario Alex had just described disgusted her.

La Flaga, for his part, was less surprised than he might have been. Even before Endymion, the rhetoric coming out of the Alliance high command had been growing increasingly hardline, and, for all his dislike of ZAFT, he'd never believed that they were responsible for the Copernicus bombing.

_And now this._ He looked at Murrue. "Captain, I think we should make some discreet inquiries when we get the chance. If he's telling the truth, then there's something very wrong with the Alliance."

Even Badgiruel agreed. "Such a move would clearly violate the military's own code of conduct. I still don't trust Strassmeier," here she glanced half-apologetically at Lia, "but the sort of action he described is inexcusable."

"I'll talk to Admiral Halberton," Murrue said. "We could check at Artemis, but since the events occurred before the Alliance was formed, it's unlikely they would have any information."

_Not to mention the fact that the Eurasians don't exactly like us,_ she added to herself. _If they heard about this, it could split the Alliance apart._

* * *

Cafeteria

* * *

Cagalli stepped through the hatch, eyes sweeping the room. Unlike Lia, she'd come over because the refugees were Orb nationals, and she wanted to be sure they were safe. Also, she was curious about the other Coordinator she'd met at Morgenroete. Something about him had caught her attention.

_Oh, come on,_ she told herself. _There's nothing special about him; you just wanted to apologize for the way you treated him at Heliopolis._

Still, Kira seemed like a nice guy, and it certainly beat having to deal with Strassmeier's cold attitude. She was glad to escape it, if only for a little while.

Cagalli spotted Kira quickly enough. He was sitting at a table with his friends -Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Mir, if she remembered correctly- and a redhead she didn't recognize. She shrugged. At the moment, she'd take almost anyone over Alex Strassmeier.

Kira looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. He rose as Cagalli approached their table. "Uh, hi."

She smiled; there was something about Kira that made you trust him even if you'd only just met. "I wanted to apologize," she said. "For snapping at you, back at Morgenroete."

He waved that away. "Don't worry about it. Things were just crazy; I didn't blame you." He hesitated. "Is it true that you're the princess of Orb?"

Cagalli winced. "Please, don't call me that. I really, _really_ hate being a princess. I prefer just Cagalli." She chuckled softly. "Just about everyone back home would be horrified; except for my father. He doesn't mind that sort of thing, even if it drives everyone else nuts."

"Uh, okay." Kira wasn't sure what to make of this girl. _A princess who hates being one, now that's just weird._ "Why did you come to Heliopolis, anyway?"

"I'd heard that Morgenroete was building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, so I came to see if it was true." She shrugged. "I was right. Even though we're supposed to be neutral, we're building weapons for the Alliance."

Kira frowned, remembering the scene in the factory, and Alex's words to Athrun during the later battle. "But the government wasn't involved. At least that's what Alex says."

Distaste flickered over Cagalli's face. "What does he know? He's from the PLANTs, not Earth. Besides, the guy's probably a ZAFT agent himself."

"Hey," Tolle protested. "We watched him take out one of ZAFT's top aces; you think he would have done that if he was a spy?"

"He was probably trying for a disabling attack, but missed," Cagalli countered.

Mir shook her head. "No. He's cold, but... No. Alex is obsessed with efficiency; if he shot that GINN dead center, then that was where he meant to shoot. I know he hates the Atlantic Federation, but..."

"It's like he sees the _Archangel_ as separate from the Earth Forces as a whole," Sai put in. "Maybe it's because he's friends with the captain's niece, but it doesn't matter."

"He must be hurting, though," Kira said. "Even if he doesn't show it. I mean, he has to fight his own cousin." He winced, then shrugged. "Besides, he knows we're carrying refugees. Do you think he'd try to get them killed?" he asked pointedly.

Cagalli hesitated. _Do I think he'd go _that _far? No, but still..._ "He's related to Ezalia Joule, one of Patrick Zala's closest allies. Why would someone like that help an Earth Forces ship?"

Kira had to think. "I know the refugees are one reason," he said slowly. "I've heard him say some nasty things about Patrick Zala, and the tactics the Le Creuset team used today are just about guaranteed to make him mad, even if he doesn't show it."

"Kira's right," Kuzzey said reluctantly; he was wary of Coordinators at the best of times. Learning that one of his classmates was related to one of the most radical members of the PLANT Supreme Council had made him even more so.

The princess still wasn't convinced, but she let it go. "Maybe." She glanced at her watch. "I've got to get going; Lia's shuttle leaves soon."

Kira waved. "See you later."

Cagalli couldn't help smiling; somehow, she knew they were going to be friends. "See you."

* * *

Over the next day, the crews of the two ships settled into an almost comfortable routine. Kira's friends wound up assisting the shorthanded _Archangel_, Kuzzey taking over communications, Tolle helping Chief Neumann at the helm, Sai handling electronic warfare, and Mir acting as combat operator for the Strike and Le Flaga's Moebius Zero. Murrue and Badgiruel coordinated with Lia on battle plans, Alex occasionally contributing in an almost toneless voice.

Both crews knew perfectly well that they were far from safe. Rau Le Creuset was anything but stupid; with two ships, he had his choice of tactics. He could take one ship on the lunar route and send the other to cover Artemis. On the other hand, it was possible (as was in fact the case) that he'd see through the decoy attempt and cut them off.

Either way, everyone knew all too well that a battle could well be imminent...

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters, 26 January, C.E. 71

* * *

Cagalli drifted down the corridor toward Alex's cabin. She'd just spent half an hour pumping _Valkyrie_'s other pilots for information on their leader, and not getting much. Brian had only said that he considered Alex a friend, as had Hiro. Kyle, on the other hand, had seen precisely where she was going.

"Look, I know Alex isn't the friendliest guy around, but he has a heart," the Devastator's pilot had told her. "I don't blame you for your attitude, not when he's related to someone like Ezalia Joule, but he's not what you think, either."

"Why does he hate the Atlantic Federation, then, if not because of his relatives?" she'd shot back.

Kyle had taken a moment to respond. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you," he'd said at length. "Alex doesn't like that being spread around; if you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Cagalli had decided to do just that, though at the same time she couldn't suppress a chuckle at what had happened next. Chris Madsen, the flame-haired pilot of X112 Inferno, had turned up just as she was leaving.

"Are you sure we can trust them, Kyle?" he'd asked, referring to their Earth Forces allies. "What if they're with Blue Cosmos or something?"

Cagalli had burst out laughing at Kyle's response. "Will you give the conspiracy theories a rest, Chris?" he'd groaned, in the tone of someone who'd been over the same subject at least a hundred times. "I swear, you see black helicopters every time somebody sneezes." Chris had just looked innocent.

She shook herself. _That's enough. You're here for answers._ She pressed the buzzer key next to the door.

"Enter," Alex's voice said.

Cagalli stepped through the hatch and looked around. The cabin was sparsely furnished, with a military bunk against one bulkhead, a bookcase directly opposite, a desk with a built-in computer terminal and two chairs, and what looked like a supply cabinet of some sort. A framed photo hung over the bunk.

Alex glanced up from whatever file he was perusing on the terminal. "Have a seat," he said, waving at the other chair. "I think I can guess why you're here: you want to know what I'm up to."

"Something like that," she acknowledged; once again, he'd unnerved her. "Everyone I've talked to says you hate the Earth Forces, so why are you helping them?" she asked bluntly.

His eyes narrowed slightly at her tone. _What is she getting at?_ "Lia is one reason; I could hardly ask her to turn against her own family." Alex shrugged. "More to the point, Le Creuset's attack on Heliopolis forced my hand. I knew we'd have to leave eventually, I just didn't think it would be quite so soon." He quirked an eyebrow. "What, did you think I was part of some deep-cover intelligence op?"

Cagalli blinked, then glared at him. "What am I supposed to think? You knew about the attack, your aunt is on the Supreme Council, and your cousin is a member of the Le Creuset team. What else can you be?"

He snorted. "A patriot who doesn't like the direction the PLANTs are taking," he said.

"Then why not work from within?" she challenged. "You're Ezalia Joule's nephew; you must have had some influence."

"Not enough." Alex's voice was as cold as the space around them. He looked her in the eye. "There is far more going on than you realize; don't talk when you don't understand. I don't need a lecture from some pampered aristocrat," he added.

His words spared an explosion. "_Pampered?_" Cagalli shouted, bursting out of her chair. "Just who do you think you are? I've had military training; I don't just sit around doing nothing! And at least I'm trying to change things, instead of betraying my people and my own family!"

The flat crack of Alex's palm striking the desk was like a pistol shot. Cagalli flinched, realizing in an instant that she'd gone too far. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Cagalli Yula Athha," Alex said, very softly. "I tried to tell Aunt Ezalia that Zala was trouble. I tried to tell her that he wanted more than victory, that he wanted the Naturals extinct, but she didn't believe it. She told me I was being paranoid. So I left. I came with a few friends to Heliopolis, and we made a plan to counter Zala's madness. In the process, I got to know Kira and his friends. And now, because of Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset, I have to fight my own cousin, a cousin I have long seen more as a brother. Do you have any idea, _any idea_, how much that hurts?"

The princess looked away, ashamed. She'd been convinced that Alex was a spy, a ZAFT agent, but now she knew she'd been wrong. The pain in his voice was too clear; if he'd wanted to keep up a charade, he would simply have maintained his emotionless mask. _How could I have been so stupid?_ "I'm sorry," she whispered.

To her surprise, Alex leaned back in his chair, looking suddenly weary. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It's as much my fault as it is yours; I have a tendency to keep things bottled up, and that sometimes gives people the wrong idea." He smiled wryly. "And I admit that the 'pampered' line was a bit over the top; my apologies."

Cagalli found herself grinning; under the mask, she suddenly realized, was a genuinely likeable human being. "Like you said, don't worry about it. I guess I had it coming." She raised an eyebrow. "By the way, why do you hide your feelings like that? And why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I learned at an early age that the best way to avoid being taken advantage of was to make sure no one could tell what I was thinking; sometimes I overdo it. To answer your second question, there are few people I trust enough to really be open with; it's always a relief to find another person like that." Alex glanced out the viewport, watching the _Archangel_ cruise alongside. "To be honest, Kira probably falls into that category, along with Mir Haw and Lia's aunt. Plus Mu La Flaga; I've long admired him."

"But why me?" she asked. "I mean, I don't mind; I can see now that you're an all right guy, but still. We only met yesterday."

"Not quite," Alex countered. "We actually met once before, about four and a half years ago. It was at an official function in the Orb capital. You were wearing a green dress, and visibly hating it. I was with my parents and younger sister, dressed in a black suit of military styling."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "I remember now!" She chuckled. "You had about as much expression as the wallpaper, but I remember thinking you were a nice guy, deep down inside. I think it was the way your sister stuck close to you; I figured that anyone that devoted to a sibling had to be okay."

"That's about right," Alex agreed. "My first thought was something along the lines of 'tomboy', an assessment I now see was more accurate than I originally thought."

She chuckled again. "Yeah, everyone says I'm a tomboy, and they're probably right." Cagalli looked at the photo over Alex's bunk, which she now realized was a family portrait of sorts. "So how's the family?"

His face darkened, a mixture of grief and barely suppressed rage. "My parents were killed in the Mandelbrot Incident, and Andrea was abducted by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit shortly thereafter. I've been searching for her ever since."

"I hope you find her." Cagalli was an only child, but she knew how much Alex had to be hurting, and besides, she'd rather liked Andrea Strassmeier the one time they'd met. _No wonder he hates the Earth Forces._ "Was there something wrong with your arm?" Alex looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged. "I remember you seemed to be favoring your right side."

"Oh, that." He grimaced, indicating a point halfway down his upper arm. "From here down, the arm is a prosthetic. You see, my mom ran an ichthyoculture farm, specializing in sharks. My arm was bitten off by a half-ton mako."

Cagalli blinked. "Sharks?"

"Sure; shark meat is very nutritious." Alex grinned. "I got fitted with a prosthetic, and we had the offending shark for dinner."

She had to laugh at that. "Eat and be eaten." Another thought struck her. "You said your mother ran an ichthyoculture farm. What about your father?"

"Dad was somewhat more highbrow." Alex tapped his computer screen. "He was a geneticist. Some of his work I only learned about after he was killed." He considered his words carefully. "Have you ever heard of Ulen Hibiki?"

Cagalli frowned. "Should I have?"

"I guess not." Alex stood and began to pace. "He was a colleague of my father's, very famous in his field. He died almost sixteen years ago. Anyway, Dad was working with him on a project to produce the ultimate Coordinator, and it wasn't exactly kosher. In his attempt to improve mankind, he constructed an artificial womb, eliminating the mother's body as a variable." Another grimace. "Hibiki's wife was not pleased, since he used their unborn son for the experiment," he said, visibly disgusted.

"His own son?" Cagalli repeated carefully.

"Yep. Nor was that the worst of it; apparently he cloned the poor kid many times over." Alex shook his head. "None of the clones survived, as far as I know. The 'original' lived, the only viable child that thing ever produced. The kid wasn't completely alone; his twin sister, a Natural, was born about the same time." His lip curled. "I have no objection to Coordinator technology per se, for obvious reasons, but what Hibiki did was downright nauseating. In any case, he and his wife died in a Blue Cosmos attack about a year later, and the twins were split up and put up for adoption."

Cagalli nodded; she saw where this was going. "And you're trying to find them."

Alex nodded in turn. "Exactly. You see, I am in a sense a byproduct of that project. Dad had me enhanced in very specific areas: my hearing is far better than normal, I have reflexes about twice Coordinator norm, an enhanced sense of spatial awareness, and eyesight that would make a hawk jealous." He sighed. "Until the end of his life, Dad seemed to have something eating at him. Now I know what: guilt for using me in the experiments. I think the only thing that kept him going was the fact that Mom forgave him." He sat again. "Anyway, I intend to find the Hibiki twins, and bring this madness to a close once and for all."

_This guy has a gift for understatement; madness doesn't begin to describe it._ "If I can help you at all, let me know," she said. "My father has plenty of sources; we might be able to find something." She waved at the screen. "Does anyone in the PLANTs know you're doing this?"

"Aunt Ezalia and Yzak do, that's about it." Alex smiled. "Thanks for the offer. I just might take you up on it."

"No problem."

* * *

Artemis Nearspace, 27 January, C.E. 71

* * *

Murrue Ramius looked at her niece's image on the comm screen. "We're approaching Artemis. How are you people holding up?"

Lia checked her board, then nodded. "Okay so far, Aunt Murrue. I don't think we're out of the woods yet, though; we just picked up a heat signature off to starboard. Checking...it's a _Nazca_, almost certainly the _Vesalius_."

"Concur," Pal said. Then, "Where'd that come from?" He looked down at his Captain. "Ma'am, we've spotted another thermal trace, definitely a _Laurasia_."

A curse sounded from the _Valkyrie_. "We're in for a fight, then," Alex said, stepping into view. "I was afraid of this. How's your parasite complement?"

"The Strike is fully operational, and repairs are complete on Lieutenant La Flaga's mobile armor," Badgiruel said. "What about you?"

"We've got the rear Helldart launchers ready, but as for mobile suits, we're still limited to my Stormbird and Kyle's Devastator." Alex shrugged. "We'll make do."

Murrue nodded. "Understood." She pressed an intercom stud on her chair. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!"

* * *

Kira Yamato settled into the Strike's cockpit and strapped in. _Here goes nothing._ A green-eyed face, framed with dark blue hair, appeared in his mind's eye. _Athrun, will I face you again? Will you try to shoot down the _Archangel He keyed his radio. "Kira Yamato here."

Mir's face appeared on his left screen. "I read you, Kira. Strike to starboard catapult, attach Aile Striker pack." As she spoke, the mechanics attached the requisite equipment. A subflight unit with two beam sabers went on the back, an anti-beam shield was set on the left arm, and a beam rifle on the right. "Moebius Zero to port catapult."

"Roger that."

The other screen displayed Mu La Flaga's helmeted visage. "Here's the plan, kid," he said crisply. "The _Archangel_ will fire a blast from the Lohengrins to cover me while I sneak up and attack the _Vesalius_ from behind. _Valkyrie_ will engage the _Gamow _directly; you help Alex and Kyle deal with the mobile suits." His voice softened. "Use disabling shots on the Aegis if you want."

Kira nodded, smiling gratefully. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kid." There was a loud whine as the Lohengrin positron cannons cut loose. "That's my cue, don't get shot down before I return. Mu La Flaga, launching!"

* * *

_So it begins,_ Alex thought, fastening his restraints. _Yzak, at least hear me out. Please._ "Kyle, you up?"

Kyle Perry grinned from the left-hand comm screen. "Ready any time, Alex."

"As soon as Kira launches from _Archangel_, so do we." Alex flicked several switches. "Stormbird is on-line."

"Devastator is up and running," Kyle echoed.

"Roger that." To his surprise, Cagalli looked at him from the other screen. "Ready for launch when you are."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Cagalli?"

The princess gave him an innocent look. "Hey, I can't just sit around, can I? I told you I've had military training; Lia suggested I coordinate the ship's mobile suits, since I don't hate your guts anymore. This way, I can help you and Kira both."

He considered that, then shrugged. "Works for me." He smiled, knowing that the only other person who could see him knew him well enough not to be surprised. "Any word from the _Archangel_?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga just launched; Kira will be heading out soon," Cagalli replied. "Almost time."

Alex sighed. "So it begins."

* * *

"Strike, go!"

Kira's hands tightened on the controls. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam heading out!"

* * *

"Kira's launching," Cagalli said.

Alex felt his stomach clench. _It's now, or never._ "Alex Strassmeier, Stormbird launching!" The g-forces pressed him back in his seat as the linear catapult spat him into the ether.

"Kyle Perry, Devastator launching!" The Buster near-lookalike followed Stormbird into space.

* * *

"What are we dealing with?" Le Creuset asked.

The radar operator checked his readouts. "A single mobile suit off the legged ship, two from the black ship. The extra machine appears to be based on the Buster's design."

"I see." The masked man nodded. "No mobile armor; I suppose they haven't finished repairing it yet." He looked at the main screen. "Well, Athrun, it seems you have another opportunity to get your friend to see reason. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Athrun's image vanished as the Aegis launched.

Ades shook his head. "This is getting more bizarre by the minute," he said. "First Athrun learns that his best friend is piloting an Earth Forces mobile suit, then Yzak's cousin turns up, helping a warship belonging to a nation he hates more than anything else in the world."

"It is odd," Le Creuset agreed. "In fairness to young Strassmeier, he is in a rather difficult position. His cousin is piloting one of the machines we captured, and one of his closest friends is the niece of the legged ship's commanding officer, if Athrun's report is accurate. This could be very interesting..."

* * *

Seven mobile suits closed at each other through the vastness of space, from four different directions. Kira Yamato's Strike headed directly for his friend Athrun Zala's Aegis. Alex Strassmeier flew his Stormbird at his cousin Yzak Joule's Duel, while his friend Kyle Perry took the Devastator after Dearka Elsman's Buster. Nicol Amalfi ignored the other machines entirely, taking his Blitz directly after the _Archangel_.

Aegis and Strike both activated beam sabers, although neither struck. "Kira!" Athrun called. "Please, put away your sword!" He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "_We are not enemies!_ Am I right?"

Kira winced. "I told you, I'm not part of the Earth Forces! I'm only protecting my friends! I don't care if they're Naturals!" He held his position, still unwilling to attack. "Besides, why are you with ZAFT? You used to tell me you hated the whole idea of war."

"That was before the Bloody Valentine," Athrun responded. "I lost my mom there," he said softly.

Kyle, meanwhile, divided his attention between keeping the Buster out of firing range and harassing the maddeningly elusive Blitz. _He's good_, he thought, firing his gun launcher at the latter machine. With the Blitz temporarily out of the fight, Kyle snapped his weapons together into a sniper rifle and aimed for the Buster.

Dearka wrenched his machine out of the way at the last minute. "What's with this guy?" He responded in kind, sending a sniper blast at the Devastator.

Now the Duel and the Stormbird were almost in range. Both machines drew beam sabers, but, as with the Strike and the Aegis, neither was willing to attack, at least not yet. Two pairs of eyes, exactly the same shade, widened in dismay.

Yzak spoke first. "Alex?" he said softly, still hoping that Athrun had somehow been mistaken. "Is that you?"

Alex winced, hearing that voice for the first time in over a year. "It's me, Yzak." He managed a smile. "Long time no see."

Hothead that he was, Yzak was instantly furious. "Why are you helping the Earth Forces?" he demanded, boosting forward until he was just within melee range. "How can you even _think_ of helping an Atlantic Federation warship? _What about Andrea?_"

The crimson beam sabers locked together, bathing both mobile suits in fire. "It's not a matter of helping the Earth Forces, although I doubt you'll accept that," Alex replied. "It is more a matter of ensuring that a bunch of innocent civilians make it out alive." His voice hardened. "In any case, what happened to my sister has nothing to do with this. The G-weapon project is the brainchild of Admiral Lewis Halberton, and there's no way he was involved in the events you refer to. In point of fact, the _Archangel_'s captain promised me she'd look into the matter, and since she's the aunt of one of my closest friends, I'm inclined to believe her."

Frustrated, Yzak fired a burst from his Igelstellungs, knowing they were useless against a Phase-shift-equipped machine. "But the Atlantic Federation killed your parents!"

"Irrelevant. As I pointed out to Athrun, the _Archangel_'s CO is a senior-grade lieutenant. I highly doubt she was in any way involved in the blockade." Alex clashed his saber against the Duel's shield. "If you're trying to get me to see the 'error of my ways', don't bother. Under Zala's leadership, ZAFT has been reduced to nothing more than the Coordinator equivalent to Blue Cosmos."

"That's crazy!" Yzak protested. "Blue Cosmos wants to wipe out all Coordinators!"

"And Patrick Zala wants to kill all the Naturals," Alex countered. "Forgive me if I fail to see a difference." He raised his eyebrows. "Tell me: do _you_ want all the Naturals dead?"

Yzak started to reply hotly, then closed his mouth. He knew ZAFT had allies in Oceania and the African Community, but he'd somehow never thought of them as Naturals, even though most of them were. "Of course not," he said at last. "But Committee Chairman Zala doesn't, either."

"That's where you're wrong." Alex sighed. "I tried to tell your mother, but, as you probably know, she said I was paranoid."

The two machines danced through space, sabers clashing repeatedly. "She was right!" Yzak shot back. "They're the ones trying to exterminate us!"

Closer to the _Archangel_, the Strike and the Aegis were still locked in a stalemate. "So you're trying to kill all the Naturals because of Junius Seven?" Kira asked incredulously. "I mean, I'm sorry about your mom, but is _that_ what you want?"

"We're not trying to kill all the Naturals!" Athrun protested.

"Oh, really?" Alex spared a moment of attention from his cousin. "You wouldn't know that from the propaganda coming out of your father's HQ."

Athrun didn't have an answer to that. The truth was that his father's rhetoric had become increasingly extreme ever since the Bloody Valentine, much as the Alliance's had. He didn't care, though; he was determined to defeat the Earth Forces, both to free the PLANTs and to avenge his mother's death.

Aside from a few bursts from their close-in weapon systems, none of the capital ships had fired on the mobile suits. The _Vesalius_ was sitting quietly while Le Creuset watched the battle with interest, _Gamow_ and _Valkyrie _were doing their best to pound each other into scrap, and the _Archangel_ was waiting for the next blow to be struck.

They wouldn't have long to wait...

* * *

A lone Moebius Zero mobile armor approached the _Vesalius_ from behind. Mu La Flaga, having once shot down five GINNs in a single engagement, was more than confident he could pull off the attack. Even the fact that Le Creuset would detect him wasn't enough to shake him.

_Not this time, Rau Le Creuset,_ he thought viciously. _Just...about...now!_

On the bridge of the _Vesalius_, Le Creuset sat bolt upright. _Him!_ He leaned forward in his chair. "Boost engines! Lower bow, pitch angle sixty!"

Ades looked at him in confusion, and then a crewman spoke up. "Heat source approaching below! It's a mobile armor!"

That was all he needed. "Activate CIWS! Boost engines, lower bow pitch angle sixty!"

Even as Ades gave the order, La Flaga let out a war cry and opened fire with both his linear cannon and wired gunbarrels. The attack stitched across _Vesalius_'s hull like a sewing machine, setting off secondary explosions and short-circuiting half the ship's computers. Then, for good measure, the Zero's grappler lanced out, using the ZAFT ship's hull to slingshot it back towards the _Archangel_.

Ades coughed on smoke. "Damage report!"

"Number five sodium wall damaged," a tech replied. "We've got fires all over the place." He looked up. "We can't take the legged ship in our current condition, sir."

The captain grimaced. "I see." He looked at Le Creuset. "Orders, sir?"

Le Creuset clenched his fists. _Mu, you bastard. You'll pay for this._ He sighed. "We're pulling out. Send word to the _Gamow_, and order our mobile suits to return."

* * *

Alex immediately noticed the explosions. "Well, well, it appears that Lieutenant La Flaga's idea worked like a charm." he gave his cousin a sardonic look. "You've lost this round, Yzak. If Le Creuset has any sense at all, you'll be getting a recall order any time now."

The Duel's pilot would have disputed that if he could, but the message appeared on his screen just as Alex finished speaking. Not to mention the fact that their fight had taken them perilously close to the _Archangel_, and Yzak wasn't so sure he could take _that_ ship singlehanded, at least not yet.

He boosted away, joining Dearka and Nicol. "Another time, Alex."

Athrun received the order at the same time. _The _Vesalius _was hit?_ He spun around, hitting his thrusters. "I guess there's nothing more to be said." He gave the Strike one last look, tears in his eyes. "I hope you come to your senses, Kira."

Kira watched him go, blinking back tears of his own. _Athrun, I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I can't let my friends die._ Then, he too turned back to his mothership. _I hope we meet again, as friends._

"Let's get back to the _Valkyrie_, Kyle," Alex said. "We've won this round."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Athrun is back aboard, sir," the comm officer reported. "Captain Zelman reports Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol have also returned safely."

'Very well." Le Creuset studied the message in his hand. They'd received orders to return to the PLANTs and report directly to the Supreme Council. _No help for it._ "Order the _Gamow_ to remain on station for the moment. Sooner or later, the legged ship has to leave Artemis. When it does..." He trailed off, then looked at Ades. "Remind me to request extra forces when we head out again, Ades. That black ship is a very dangerous opponent, and I would not be at all surprised if they have additional mobile suits."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Alex and Kyle stepped onto _Valkyrie_'s bridge, exhausted. The fight with the Le Creuset team had been short, but fierce. _Archangel_ hadn't taken much damage, but _Valkyrie_ wasn't as fortunate. The _Gamow_ had gotten in several nasty hits. Were it not for the redundancy Alex had insisted on including, the ship might well have been destroyed.

"We're still operational, but it'll take time to complete repairs," Lia was telling her aunt.

Murrue nodded. "I understand. You're still not coming inside?"

Alex took that one. "We can handle the repairs ourselves," he said. A grimace briefly touched his angular face. "Besides, I don't trust Eurasia any more than I do the Atlantic Federation. I've also heard a lot of things about Admiral Garcia, all of them bad." He consulted Lia's terminal. "On the plus side, Scorpion, Shinobi, and Inferno are almost ready for action. Two, three days till they're fully operational, max."

"I understand. _Archangel_ out."

Lia sat back in her chair. "Now we wait."

"Yeah." Alex gazed out the forward viewport; the _Gamow_ -and Yzak- still lurked out there somewhere.

Cagalli approached him, concerned. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

He was silent for a long moment. "I will be. It's just that..." He shook his head. "Yzak's always been more like a brother than a cousin to me. He's a hothead, but I can usually get through to him. This time, though..." Alex sighed. "He doesn't believe me. Naturally, he brought up what happened to my parents and my sister, wanting to know why I'd help an Atlantic Federation warship. I know he doesn't want to fight me any more than I want to fight him, but still..." He shrugged. "It hurts," he said simply.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He managed a smile, ignoring the surprised looks from the bridge crew, not noticing the way Kyle and Lia exchanged knowing grins. "Thanks." He looked into space again, then shifted his gaze to Artemis. "I hope Murrue and the others are all right. I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Author's note: A little faster than I anticipated. Next up is the Battle of Artemis. Not much else to say. 


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy Unseen

Artemis Base, 27 January, C.E. 71

* * *

As the _Archangel_ sailed into the Artemis harbor, Murrue Ramius breathed a sigh of relief. Now that they were within the Umbrella shield, there was no way the ZAFT forces could get at them. The barrier protecting Artemis was impervious to any known weapon, including the mighty positron cannons mounted by both _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_. 

There was something strange, though, now that she thought about it. Admiral Garcia had insisted on sending an inspection team, in order to ascertain their identity, but the men surrounding the ship... _Are those people armed?_ Murrue frowned, seeing the telltale glint of light reflected off rifle barrels.

Mu La Flaga, meanwhile, had taken Kira aside. "I forgot to mention this. Put a lock on the Strike's OS. Make sure nobody can use it but you."

Kira blinked. "Yes, sir, but...what's going on?"

"Just a precaution. I don't trust the Eurasians." That was hardly a surprise. It was no secret that Eurasia and the Atlantic Federation were allies of convenience only, and hated each other almost as much as they hated ZAFT.

Back on the bridge, Murrue's frown deepened as the inspection party's senior officer, Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph, joined her. "Commander, what is going on? Why are you bringing armed men aboard my ship?"

He gave her a cold look. "You would be well advised to remain silent, Captain."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, just outside Artemis

* * *

"So that's the extent of it," Lia Ramius said. She, Kyle, and Cagalli had joined Alex in his cabin to discuss the recent battle. "We can finish the repairs in less than a day; more quantity than quality of damage." 

"Um," Alex grunted. "Good thing we have a small crew, though; one of those leaks contaminated half our water supply."

Lia looked unhappy. "I'm afraid you're right. There's not much we can do about it without docking at Artemis, and, like you, I don't trust the Eurasians."

"Who in their right mind would?" Kyle snorted. The December City native rolled his eyes. "Especially with a jackass like Garcia in charge; I hear the guy's a political admiral."

"In other words, he owes his rank to his connections within the Eurasian government," Alex said, disgusted. "What I don't understand is why they wasted a light wave barrier on a backwater like Artemis. There's nothing here that either side cares about."

No one had an answer to that.

"Well," Lia said, rising, "I'd best get moving; even on a ship like this, the paperwork piles up. Kyle?"

Kyle moved for the hatch. "I'm going to check on the Devastator." He glanced at the princess. "You coming?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet; if that's okay with you, Alex," she added hastily.

"Fine with me," he replied absently, poring over yet another file.

When the other two had gone, Cagalli studied her companion. Now that she'd realized there was a real person in there, she wanted to actually _know_ him. Despite his openness with her, Alex still had an aura of mystery about him, as if there was more than met the eye.

_Of course there is,_ she told herself. _Sure, he obviously considers you a friend, but do you really expect him to tell you everything after just two days?_

For his part, Alex had noticed her scrutiny, though he showed no sign of it. It didn't exactly bother him, though he wasn't sure why. Not that he was thinking about it right then; he had too much else on his mind. The information he was studying...and the events of the past two days.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cagalli asked gently, breaking into his thoughts.

He looked up. "Talk about what? The battle, or this?" He waved at the computer screen.

"I was thinking about the battle," she said, "but I'm curious about what you're up to."

Alex stretched. "As it happens, the two topics are related." He turned the screen so she could see it; the schematics for the Duel were displayed. "As you know, Le Creuset attacked in order to capture the five G-weapons. If Kira hadn't fallen into one, he would have succeeded. As it stands, he has four, even if one of them is on its way to the PLANTs as we speak." He raised an eyebrow. "You heard the conversation Kira and I had with Athrun Zala at Heliopolis, correct?"

Cagalli nodded, seeing where he was headed. "Yeah. You said there was no possibility that the Orb government was involved." She frowned. "But how is that possible? Morgenroete was building those things, and they had to have authorization from the government."

"From a couple of Cabinet members, not the government as a whole," Alex corrected. "There's no way your father was involved in this; he's not that stupid." He smiled at her look of surprise. "I've made a practice of keeping an eye on the political scene on Earth; maybe it comes from being related to a politician. Anyway, Orb is one of the few nations that has a sane policy regarding relations between Coordinators and Naturals. I believe that Coordinators are allowed to openly live within Orb territory so long as they remain loyal, law-abiding citizens, correct?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah."

"That policy appeals to me for obvious reasons, and your father is one of the few politicians I genuinely admire. Oh," Alex waved a hand, "he's delusional if he thinks Orb can stay out of the war." His expression darkened. "One of two things is going to happen. The first is that Patrick Zala, following his election to replace Siegel Clyne as chairman of the Supreme Council -that part is going to happen; don't think otherwise- will order an attack on Orb as part of his campaign to exterminate all Naturals. The other, and I feel this is far more likely, is that the Alliance will demand that Orb renounce its neutrality." He grimaced. "Either way, there is a disaster in the offing."

The princess winced. She knew all too well what both sides were capable of. "So, do you know who was behind the G-weapon project?"

"If you find G-weapon awkward, you can use the term Kira coined for it: Gundam." Alex snorted. "General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System, whatever that means. To answer your question, I have one definite, and one possible." He grimaced. "The Sahakus are involved for sure; Rondo Ghina Sahaku's presence at Heliopolis was confirmed."

It was Cagalli's turn to grimace; she knew Rondo Ghina Sahaku, of course, and she didn't like him, mainly because of his ego. "And the possible?"

"The Seirans," Alex said simply. "I know that they've been advocating a closer relationship with the Atlantic Federation for years. That is the biggest reason among many that I dislike them."

This time she actually shuddered; if there was one person on Earth that she despised, it was the heir to the Seiran family. "I remember you ran into Yuuna Roma at that party." Alex nodded. "What did you think of him?"

"Yuuna Roma Seiran is a big-mouthed, small-minded fool," the Coordinator said, his voice fairly dripping contempt. "He's also a pathological liar."

Cagalli nodded agreement. _That's another point in Alex's favor,_ she thought. _Anybody who hates Yuuna Roma can't be all bad._

She decided it was time to steer the conversation in another direction; talking or even thinking about the Seirans was guaranteed to raise her blood pressure. It clearly had the same effect on her new friend; given that he was fighting his own cousin mere hours ago, she didn't want to add to his pain. _He doesn't deserve this. He and Kira, they both have to fight people dear to them, just so they can do what they believe is right._

Cagalli rose, and moved to study the family portrait hanging over Alex's bunk. She recognized his parents and sister from her own memories of that long-ago party, and Ezalia Joule from news broadcasts out of the PLANTs. And the white-haired youth next to Alex was clearly the same person who captured X102 Duel at Heliopolis. "That's your cousin?"

Alex nodded. "Yep, that's Yzak. The picture was taken about a month before the Mandelbrot Incident. It was the last time we were all together."

"What's he like?"

The other shrugged. "Hotheaded and impulsive. Occasionally reckless. Arrogant, but with the abilities to back up that arrogance." Another shrug. "Aside from the arrogance, he's a lot like you, actually." He smiled at the mock-angry look she gave him. "You have a temper best described as volcanic, your decision to come to Heliopolis was certainly impulsive, and the way you charged into that factory was clearly reckless." The smile turned almost gentle. "You have one more trait in common: you're both fiercely protective of the things and people important to you."

Cagalli found herself chuckling. _He has a point._ "I guess you're right." She looked out the viewport, where Artemis hung seemingly motionless. "I hope Kira and the others are okay."

Alex sobered. "So do I."

* * *

Artemis Base, Admiral Garcia's office

* * *

"I apologize for the unpleasantness," Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia said. "Your identity has been confirmed, so there is nothing to worry about." He frowned. "However, I must ask you to explain what that black warship outside the Umbrella is doing here." 

Murrue Ramius kept a firm grip on her temper. "That ship is called the _Valkyrie_, and its commander is my niece, sir."

"That seems unlikely," Garcia's aide put in. "You're only in your middle twenties, and you expect us to believe you have a niece old enough to command a warship?"

"My niece is a first-generation Coordinator, Admiral," Murrue replied. "Her father, my brother, is ten years older than I am; he and his wife are with the Junk Guild."

Mu La Flaga spoke up. "That ship was a big help on the way here, sir. They don't like the Earth Forces much, but since their captain is related to ours, they were willing to help." He sent a quick warning look at Badgiruel.

The look was unnecessary; Badgiruel knew perfectly well that revealing the fact that the _Valkyrie_ group included the princess of Orb and Ezalia Joule's nephew was a bad idea. She still didn't trust him, but she preferred Strassmeier to a man like Admiral Garcia, who had been promoted to his level of incompetence.

"Very well," Garcia said, ending that discussion. "Lieutenant La Flaga, I must admit I'm surprised to see you here. What exactly were you doing on the _Archangel_?"

Mu shook his head. "I'm not at liberty to say, sir."

The admiral shrugged. "As you wish." He nodded out the viewport. "I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave just yet; that _Laurasia_ is still out there, so we don't dare lower the Umbrella. Even with your mysterious friends around, it's too great a risk."

Murrue frowned, then spun at the sound of footsteps. Her eyes widened when she saw the armed guards, and she turned back to Garcia. "Admiral, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's for your own safety, Captain." Garcia's smile was somehow malevolent. "I assure you, you will be treated well."

* * *

The three officers were led, ironically, to what looked like a room from some terrestrial nobleman's manor. Expensive carpeting covered the floor, and a couch and two armchairs were situated near the center, with a table in the middle. There were even a few paintings on the walls. 

Mu gave the room an appraising look, then sank into one of the chairs. "Not the sort of thing you expect to see in the middle of nowhere," he commented. "Garcia seems to be addicted to luxury."

"I've heard he achieved his rank more through political connections than military ability," Badgiruel said sourly. "It would explain why he was assigned to a backwater like Artemis."

Murrue looked at her in surprise. It was most unlike the ensign to openly criticize _any_ superior, let alone a flag officer. "Is something on your mind, Natarle?"

Badgiruel hesitated. "I've heard rumors about the military using Coordinators in some kind of experiment," she said reluctantly. "I don't believe Admiral Halberton had anything to do with it, and it _was_ a rumor, but still..."

"Who's military? Ours?" Mu asked.

"It seems to vary. I've heard reports about both our forces and the Eurasians; some say the Eurasians snatched a young Coordinator from Mendel, of all places."

Mu frowned. "That is odd. When was this?"

Badgiruel shrugged. "At least fifteen years ago. The rumors I've heard about the Atlantic Federation military, however, are far more recent. Within the last three or four years."

"And that's why, despite the fact that you don't trust him, you didn't dismiss Alex's story about his sister out of hand," Murrue said.

"Precisely." The ensign shrugged again. "I don't believe he was lying there; only that he may have been mistaken about the identity of the kidnappers." She shook her head. "And I certainly don't blame him for being reluctant to open fire on his own cousin."

There was a long silence. The mention of Alex's cousin reminded Murrue of another Coordinator with a similar problem; she now realized that the only reason she was still alive was because Kira's friend Athrun had recognized him, and hesitated.

"In any case, we can't stay here forever," she said at last. "If for no other reason than keeping the Eurasians from exploiting Kira, we need to get out of here." Murrue closed her eyes. "For now, it's up to Lia and Alex..."

* * *

_Nazca_-class destroyer _Bismark_, Bridge

* * *

Two men hovered over the bridge's tabletop display. The older of the two, Captain Michael Harriman, _Bismark_'s commanding officer, wore the gray of a ship's captain. Despite being five years older than his companion, the compact, brown-haired man was the other's subordinate. 

Younger though he may have been, the teen in ZAFT elite red was more than confident in his abilities and his position. Commander Daniel Bartlett knew exactly what he was about. At seventeen, he was certainly young for his rank, but didn't owe his meteoric rise to friends in high places, but rather to sheer ability. (Indeed, that was the only reason he was able to remain in ZAFT at all, since Ezalia Joule loathed him.)

"So," Bartlett murmured. "Strassmeier is back in the game, is he?"

Harriman nodded. "His identity was confirmed by two members of the Le Creuset team, Yzak Joule and Athrun Zala."

"And Joule would certainly know if it was him. But then, so would I." That was putting it mildly. Daniel Bartlett had known Alex Strassmeier since grade school, and had always hated him. The seemingly emotionless Strassmeier had always managed to show Bartlett up in school, often beating him by a razor-thin margin. No matter how hard he tried, Bartlett had never quite managed to beat his rival at anything.

His irritation at that had slowly grown, until he had difficulty thinking about the other rationally. To make matters worse, Strassmeier had refused to see him as a rival, saying that such a thing was a waste of his time. Bartlett, by nature competitive, had doggedly tried to keep up, only to suffer a humiliating loss in a martial arts tournament a month before the Bloody Valentine.

Bartlett had joined ZAFT shortly thereafter, while Strassmeier had subsequently vanished. But now, it seemed, he was back.

"He's helping an Atlantic Federation warship. How odd." One of their few points of agreement was a hatred for the Earth Alliance in general, and the Atlantic Federation in particular. "Joule must be in shock." Not that he cared; Alex Strassmeier was indifferent. Yzak Joule hated him, and the feeling was mutual.

"He's not exactly pleased," Harriman agreed. "He seems to think his cousin has gone off the deep end."

Bartlett snorted. "Alex Strassmeier went off the deep end a long time ago, Michael. This is simply more proof. If he's helping a ship that belongs to someone he hates, then there is clearly something wrong with his mind."

Harriman agreed; some of Joule's reports proved to his satisfaction that Strassmeier wasn't exactly thinking straight. "In any case, there is little we can do at present, sir," he pointed out. "The Umbrella of Artemis cannot be penetrated by any known weapon."

Bartlett nodded grimly. "I know. Much as I hate to admit it, we're going to have to leave the initial stage of this operation to Le Creuset's people. They do have three of the Earth Forces' G-weapons; perhaps they'll be able to figure something out."

"Maybe so." _Bismark_'s captain didn't like Yzak Joule any more than his commander did, but he did respect the younger man's ability.

Bartlett turned to the ship's parasite officer. "Prepare my CGUE and the team's GINNs," he ordered. "If Joule and company can bring down the Umbrella, we're following him in."

"Yes, sir."

The commander returned his attention to his own displays. A map of the area around Artemis glowed on the screen. A green icon sat between _Bismark_ and the Artemis base: _Gamow_. On the opposite side of the other ZAFT ship was a blood-red icon: Alex Strassmeier's ship, the _Valkyrie_. A circle, also blood-red, glowed inside the enemy harbor: the presumed position of the _Archangel_.

He smiled to himself. _Soon, Strassmeier. Very soon, we'll come to blows once again. And this time, I'll take you, G-weapon or not. Count on it..._

* * *

_Gamow_, Bridge

* * *

Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and _Gamow_ captain Zelman stood around another tabletop screen. The green icon representing _Bismark_ burned near the edge, but they ignored it. None of them had been pleased when they heard the Bartlett team was in the area. Yzak's hatred for Daniel Bartlett was legendary, Dearka knew and despised most of the man's pilots, and Nicol had met Bartlett himself once without enjoying the experience. Zelman, for his part, saw Michael Harriman as a gutless incompetent. 

"Right now, our main problem is how to get past that light wave barrier," Yzak said. "Any ideas?"

Dearka shrugged. "Got me. None of our weapons will punch through."

Nicol, however, looked thoughtful. "I think I have a way." He tapped a few keys, bringing up the schematics of the Blitz. "My machine, the Blitz, is equipped with a system called Mirage Colloid. It renders the machine invisible to radar, thermal detection, and the naked eye." He looked at his comrades. "If we take the _Gamow_ out of detection range of Artemis, I can sneak in and destroy the reflectors."

_Normally I'd call this a coward's tactic, but not with Alex and his friends out there._ "Sounds good to me," Yzak agreed. "Any problems with it?"

"Just one: the Phase-shift armor can't be used while the Mirage Colloid is activated." Nicol shrugged. "I think it's a fair trade-off, since you can't fight what you can't see."

"All right." Yzak nodded. "Take out those reflectors, and Dearka and I will follow you in." A grimace of distaste touched his face. "You can bet Commander Bartlett will be going; he hates Alex even more than he hates me. Alex humiliated him at a martial arts tournament last year."

The other two pilots agreed; Daniel Bartlett, while an excellent pilot and a skilled tactician, was known to be extremely competitive, and extremely vindictive.

Nicol turned to leave, then glanced over his shoulder. "Speaking of Strassmeier, did you get anything out of him, Yzak?"

The white-haired pilot grimaced again. "Just what he meant by Committee Chairman Zala's 'madness'. It's the same thing he told my mom last year: he thinks Zala wants to kill all the Naturals." He smiled humorlessly at the looks of astonishment that earned him. "I know, it's crazy, since we have Natural allies in Oceania and the African Community." A shrug. "That's what he believes."

"That is crazy." Nicol resumed walking, but Yzak caught up with him at the hatch. "Yzak?"

Yzak's voice was unusually soft. "If Alex launches, leave him to me, okay?"

Nicol smiled; they didn't always get along, but they stuck together when it counted. "You got it, Yzak."

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria

* * *

After the officers had been removed, the ship's senior noncoms and the student volunteers had been brought to the cafeteria. Neumann was able to keep things under control, but he was getting worried. He didn't trust the Eurasians any more than Alex did. 

He was also worried about Kira. _Poor kid has to fight his best friend, and now it looks like our so-called "allies" might have something else in mind for him. If they learn he's the one who's been piloting the Strike, and that he's a Coordinator._ Unlike far too many in the Earth Forces, Arnold Neumann had nothing against Coordinators, and he had come to like Kira in the two days since Heliopolis.

The hatch slid open, and Admiral Garcia stepped in, flanked by his aide and two armed guards. "I understand the pilot of the Strike is in here," he said without preamble.

Murdoch shrugged. "Lieutenant La Flaga was piloting it. Ask him."

Garcia smiled thinly. "Nice try, but we already know the Lieutenant was flying the Moebius Zero." His eyes lit on Mir. "It must be you; no one would suspect a girl like you would be a pilot."

The guards stepped forward, and Kira shot to his feet before anyone could stop him. "That's not true! I'm the Strike pilot!"

The admiral snorted in derision. "Don't be absurd. That machine isn't meant for someone like you." Annoyed, he threw a punch at the youth.

Kira effortlessly caught it, and Garcia found himself on the deck. "I haven't done anything to provoke you!"

"He's telling the truth!" Flay said. "He's a Coordinator!"

Garcia picked himself up, looking suddenly intrigued. "Is he, now? That changes things; we've long been aware that many of ZAFT's mobile suit pilots are mere teenagers." He gave Kira a narrow glance. "I wonder what could make a Coordinator side with the Earth Forces, hmm."

Kira froze as the guards moved to either side of him. "Admiral?"

"You could be very useful indeed," Garcia murmured. He nodded at the guards. "Take him to the hangar."

* * *

Artemis Nearspace, cockpit of GAT-X207 Blitz

* * *

Nicol punched up a recorder; this was the first use of Mirage Colloid, so he wanted to record as much data as possible for the benefit of the engineers back home. "Mirage Colloid online," he said. "Particle dissipation rate is thirty-five percent. Maximum time in stealth mode: approximately eighty minutes." _More than enough time to get the job done._

He gazed at the asteroid base ahead of him as the _Gamow_ pulled out, wondering, as many on both sides had, why the Eurasians would waste such a powerful defense system on Artemis. With the collapse of Heliopolis, which was itself controlled by a neutral nation, there was nothing at the L3 point to defend. Neither ZAFT nor the Earth Alliance had any colonies in the area.

_Unless the Eurasians have some secret project of their own out here,_ Nicol thought, then shrugged and shifted his gaze to the black ship holding station just outside the Umbrella. Though he knew the _Valkyrie_ couldn't possibly detect him, he shivered at the sight. While it had the same basic shape as the _Archangel_, it looked somehow predatory, like a creature of the night ready to pounce on the unwary.

"And if Yzak's right, that cousin of his _is_ a predator," Nicol murmured. "I'd better be careful." Even as he spoke, the Umbrella came down. _Okay, here we go. Blast one reflector, then move before the _Valkyrie _can localize me._ He powered up his beam rifle -the saber was useless with Mirage Colloid up- and fired, blowing one of the emitters apart. Boosting to another position, he fired again and again, slagging two more.

When he had taken out six emitters, Nicol dropped stealth and keyed his radio. "Yzak, Dearka, the path is clear!"

"Roger that, Nicol," Yzak's voice came back. "Good job. Any reaction from the black ship?"

Nicol checked his radar. "Nothing yet, but you can bet they're not going to take this lying down."

"Bartlett and his people are launching," Dearka put in, sounding more than a little disgusted. "They should be able to keep those guys tied down. You get into the harbor, see if you can find the Strike."

"Got it." _And if I do find him, I'm not shooting to kill. Athrun's been through enough; I'm not going to be the one to kill his best friend._

* * *

Alex strapped into the pilot's seat and began powering up. "What are we dealing with? I know the Blitz is out there; that's the only way they could have taken out the Umbrella. What else?" 

"There's no sign of the _Gamow_, but the Duel and the Buster are closing in fast," Cagalli responded. "Also, we've got a CGUE and five GINNs coming from farther back. It looks like they're from..." she glanced at something off screen, probably a sensor readout, "a _Nazca_, tentatively identified as the _Bismark_."

_The _Bismark_, why does that sound familiar?_ Alex shook himself; there was nothing to gain by pondering it. "Alex Strassmeier, Stormbird launching!"

"Roger that. Be careful."

"Always am."

Stormbird shot into space, followed closely by the Devastator. They'd hoped to have the other three machines ready by the time they had to fight again, but ZAFT evidently wasn't willing to give them the time needed. Alex shrugged; it didn't really matter at this point. The Blitz had gotten into Artemis, true, but Kira was more than capable of handling it. Alex and Kyle, meanwhile, could destroy the incoming mass-produced machines, then focus on the Duel and the Buster.

Even as the two mobile suit forces closed, Lia was bringing her ship into battle. Knowing that _Valkyrie_ outgunned a _Nazca_-class vessel by a substantial margin, her orders came swift and sure. "Target Sledgehammer missiles on the _Bismark_," she barked. "Ready Gottfrieds and Parsifals!"

Alex watched the missile storm lance out. "That should hold the _Bismark_ for a while," he told Kyle, then switched frequencies. "Here to complicate my life again, Yzak?"

Like in their previous encounter, the Duel held a beam saber in its right hand. "We don't have to do this, Alex," Yzak said. "You're one of us, remember? You grew up in the PLANTs."

Alex sighed. "Yzak, listen to me: I will not serve under Patrick Zala in any capacity. Not now, not ever." His saber clashed against the Duel's shield. "To do so would be to show approval for outright genocide." Knowing that Yzak wasn't trying to kill him, Alex glanced at the incoming mobile suits from the _Bismark_. The GINNs were clearly ZAFT standard, but the CGUE had a beam rifle, and its color scheme... _Blood red? Who is that, anyway?_

"The Naturals are using you!" Yzak protested. "You and Yamato both! You're being deceived!"

"Yzak, I came to this conclusion long before I joined forces with the _Archangel_; before I knew of its existence, for that matter," Alex countered. "And I have other problems with the Natural versus Coordinator argument. You and I are both second-generation Coordinators; that makes us every bit as natural as someone like Mu La Flaga. After all, it wasn't _our_ genes that were modified, only our parents." He shrugged. "Not that I expect you to accept that; it's a distinction without a difference, as it were."

Yzak started to reply, but another voice cut in. "Finished arguing with your precious cousin, Joule?"

Alex stiffened. _I know that voice..._

* * *

Kira guided the Strike into a position above and behind the _Archangel_. He was amazed that his hands were so steady on the controls, since he certainly didn't _feel_ steady. First Garcia had locked up the officers, then he'd forced Kira to reveal himself and help the Eurasians with the Strike. 

Even that wasn't as bad as what the admiral had said about him personally. "But you're already a traitor to your fellow Coordinators, are you not?" Garcia had asked when Kira protested. "The fact that you're a Coordinator siding with the Earth Forces makes you very valuable."

The young Coordinator shook his head violently. All he'd wanted was to be able to live in peace, and ZAFT had taken it away. He'd been enjoying a quiet life on the neutral Heliopolis colony, and then ZAFT had attacked, ultimately resulting in the colony's destruction.

_Why couldn't they just leave us alone?_ Kira thought, then grimaced as a proximity alarm sounded. _The Blitz. So that's it; he must have snuck in under Mirage Colloid._ Once Kira had agreed to be the Strike's regular pilot, Badgiruel had briefed him on the stolen Gundams so that he knew what he was dealing with. He grimaced again, and unlimbered the massive Schwerht Gewehr. _Here he comes._

To Kira's surprise, the Blitz didn't immediately attack. Instead, it radioed him. "Yamato, wait!" The ZAFT pilot activated his saber, but didn't charge. "Why keep fighting us? We're Coordinators, just like you!"

_He knows who I am? How?_ "Are you...a friend of Athrun's?"

An amber-eyed face, framed by light green hair, appeared on his screen. "That's right," the other said, nodding. "My name's Nicol Amalfi."

Kira closed his eyes briefly. If this guy was Athrun's friend, then he knew he had to be careful. _Athrun's already lost his mom; I'm not making things worse for him if I can avoid it._ "I'm fighting to protect my friends, not for the Earth Forces!" Kira yelled, bringing his sword down on the Blitz's Trikeros. "I don't care what their genes look like!"

Nicol jetted back and fired off his lancer darts. It was meant as a simple distraction; he knew perfectly well kinetic attacks were useless against phase-shift...

* * *

"We know which team those machines are from," Cagalli reported. "The red CGUE belongs to Commander Daniel Bartlett." 

Alex grimaced; he'd thought as much. "Just great."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"I've known him since grade school," Alex replied. "He's good, but I was always just a little better, and the fact that I refused -and still refuse- to consider him a rival drove him nuts. He hates me, and he always has. The final straw came last year."

"What happened?"

"I humiliated him at a martial arts tournament." Alex switched frequencies. "Hello, there, Bartlett. Long time no see."

A well-remembered laugh sounded over the comm. "So you remember me, Strassmeier. Good; it means we can pick up where we left off. Assuming you're still in shape."

"Bartlett, just what do you think you're doing?" Yzak demanded.

The red CGUE trained its single eye on the Duel. "Putting this irritant in his place, Joule. I've waited a long time for this." Bartlett leveled his beam rifle at the Stormbird. "Take this!"

Alex took the blast on his shield. "Overconfident as always, Bartlett. That's why you could never beat me." He reached back, and drew his massive plasma cannon.

Over the next several minutes, Stormbird dueled with the red CGUE. It soon became clear that, while the two pilots had roughly the same skill level, Alex had a superior machine. His shield's energy absorbing capability rendered Bartlett's rifle effectively useless. Yzak stood back, unable to intervene, while Dearka exchanged long-range attacks with Kyle. Adding insult to injury, Alex drove back the approaching GINNs with no apparent effort.

_Bartlett, you idiot,_ Yzak thought in fury. _Why couldn't you leave him to me? I could have persuaded him, I know it!_ Unfortunately, it appeared that the young commander's vendetta against Alex was interfering with his thinking.

It became a moot point when three things happened simultaneously. Kyle disabled both of the Buster's main weapons, the missile attack from the _Valkyrie_ struck the _Bismark_, and the _Archangel_ burst out of the Artemis base, followed closely by the Strike and the Blitz.

Lia Ramius took advantage of the sudden distraction. "Parsifals, fire!"

The deadly antimatter stream struck the _Bismark_ a glancing blow, frying its main cannon and rendering the linear catapult useless.

On the ZAFT ship's bridge, Michael Harriman coughed on the smoke. "Damage report!"

"Main cannon destroyed, half our radars are offline, linear catapult disabled..." The crewman shook his head. "We can recover our mobile suits, sir, that's about it. If we don't return to the homeland, we'll never fight again."

"I see." Harriman looked at the comm screen. "Commander?"

Bartlett's red CGUE turned away from the Stormbird. "No choice. As soon as we return, plot an immediate course for the PLANTs." Then, to Alex: "This isn't over, Strassmeier."

Alex ignored him. "Let's head back, Kyle."

"Roger that."

Yzak watched them go. _Alex, why? What's going on in your head?_ "Dearka, Nicol, let's get back to the _Gamow_. We can't catch them now, thanks to Bartlett." He turned away, Buster and Blitz flanking him.

Undefeated, _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ sailed on.

* * *

_Gamow_, Bridge

* * *

"Bartlett, you idiot! Just what did you think you were doing?" 

Dearka and Nicol winced. They'd gotten back mere minutes earlier, following their rather nasty battle with the pair of mobile suit carriers. Neither had been pleased when the Bartlett team had joined the fight, but that paled next to Yzak's reaction. He'd never liked Bartlett in the first place; the man's sudden attack on the Stormbird had only made that worse.

Now, the two pilots stood to one side, wincing in unison as Yzak threw a screaming fit.

"I could have persuaded him," the Duel's pilot went on. "I had him talking, concentrating on just me, and then _you_ had to butt in and ruin it!" Yzak glared at the screen. "What in blazes has gotten into you?"

The brown-haired commander smiled thinly. "I merely wanted to show Strassmeier that he's only human, that he can't win every time. I don't see your problem."

Yzak seemed to swell with fury. "My _problem_ is that you can't seem to figure out that this is a war, not some schoolyard! Alex never broke any rules, he never cheated, he just kept beating _you_! This isn't a game, Bartlett!"

Bartlett snorted, visibly disgusted. "All you're doing is rationalizing cowardice, Joule. I expected better from a member of the Le Creuset team."

Dearka and Nicol both flinched as their teammate turned an alarming shade of puce. _"DID YOU EXPECT ME TO BLOW AWAY MY OWN COUSIN?"_ he demanded, trembling with rage.

Nicol stepped in to support him. "Look, Commander, Yzak's right. He can't be expected to kill a family member just like that. You should have given him a chance."

"I'm with Nicol," Dearka put in. "If we can get someone like Strassmeier on our side, we'd have a major advantage."

Bartlett snorted again. "I, for one, would not want someone who's clearly mentally unstable anywhere near a combat unit." His image vanished before anyone could reply.

"_Bastard!_" Yzak slammed his fist into a bulkhead. "Who does he think he is?"

Nicol rolled his eyes. "No kidding. Since when does thinking something crazy make a guy mentally unstable, anyway? I mean, come on. Sure, Committee Chairman Zala is a hardliner, so I can see where your cousin's coming from. I think he's wrong, but I don't think that makes him crazy."

"Yeah," Dearka agreed. "Say, did you get anything out of Yamato?"

Nicol shrugged. "Just the same thing he told Athrun: he's not fighting for the Earth Forces, he's fighting to protect his friends. He doesn't care what their genes look like."

"He's got a point," Yzak conceded unwillingly, breathing hard. "I still think Athrun's right about their being used by the Earth Forces, but Alex reminded me that we have Natural allies, in Oceania and the African Community." He sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. We've lost track of both ships, so I guess we'll have to wait for Commander Le Creuset to get back from the PLANTs."

* * *

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

* * *

Kira Yamato sprawled face-down on his bunk, exhausted both physically and mentally. The battle with the Blitz had been brief but fierce, though it was clear from the beginning that Athrun's friend Nicol wasn't actually trying to kill him. 

_"But you're already a traitor to your fellow Coordinators, are you not?"_

_"We're Coordinators, just like you!"_

Those simple comments, one spoken by a so-called "ally" who wasn't acting like one, the other by an enemy who under other circumstances might have been a close friend, reverberated in Kira's mind. Try as he might, Kira couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow betraying his people.

"Birdy!" the bird-robot by his head chirped. Kira ignored it.

"Traitor," he whispered.

Behind him, the hatch opened, admitting Cagalli Yula Athha and Alex Strassmeier. Upon learning of Admiral Garcia's treatment of Kira, and the young pilot's subsequent confrontation with Nicol Amalfi, Alex had suggested that they check on him. Cagalli had readily agreed; though she'd only known the Strike's pilot for a couple of days, she felt connected to him in a way she couldn't quite describe, and she hated to see him in this kind of pain.

Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, Kira rolled over on his back. "Alex? Cagalli? What are you two doing here?" Not that he was complaining; he felt the same connection Cagalli did, and if anyone could understand what he was feeling now, it was a PLANT native like Alex.

"Checking on you," Alex replied. "Mu told me what that dimwit Garcia did with you." He used the Lieutenant's name at the man's insistence; La Flaga had expressed a dislike of excessive formality.

Kira sat up, rubbing his eyes. "He said I was a traitor to my fellow Coordinators, and that guy in the Blitz, Nicol, asked why I kept fighting them."

Alex laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kira, you keep fighting them to keep your friends alive. Remember that. As for Garcia..." He snorted derisively. "You're from Orb, if memory serves; if you betrayed _them_, that would be one thing. As it stands..." His shoulders twitched. "It's not our genes that determine who we are, Kira. Genes determine certain physical traits, nothing more. Many on both sides have forgotten that. Blue Cosmos thinks we Coordinators are evil. Zala, on the other hand, believes we're some kind of new species, which anyone with even a cursory knowledge of biology knows is preposterous."

"What about you?" Kira frowned. "I mean, you're fighting your own cousin..."

The other sighed. "Kira, one thing you have to remember about Yzak is that he's the dictionary definition of 'arrogant hothead', and, as I said, I have no intention of killing him. No, what I'm fighting is Patrick Zala's madness, which if left unchecked will destroy both sides." He looked Kira in the eye. "So don't think of this as fighting your own people."

"I understand. But still...Athrun..."

Cagalli sat next to Kira and gently embraced him. "It'll be all right. Alex says that your friend isn't like his father at all. He'll see what you're trying to do sooner or later."

"Thanks." Kira hugged her back, a little nervously, then chuckled as Birdy landed on the princess's shoulder. "I think Birdy likes you."

She smiled and lightly stroked the robot's head. "Athrun gave it to you?"

"Yeah, just before he left Copernicus."

"I remember he had a talent for small-scale engineering," Alex commented. "Incidentally, I have also met your recent opponent, Nicol Amalfi. It's not exactly a surprise that he and Athrun are close; his personality is so similar to yours it's almost eerie." He moved for the hatch. "I need to get back to my own ship. Coming, Cagalli?"

She waved. "I'll stay here a while longer, keep Kira company for a while."

"As you wish. See you on the _Valkyrie_."

When Alex had left, Kira shook his head in bemusement. "Why'd he get so friendly all of a sudden?"

Cagalli shrugged. "He gave me a kind of long-winded explanation, something about how he prefers to keep his thoughts hidden so people can't take advantage of him, and that he's always grateful when he finds someone he can open up to."

"Makes sense, I guess." Kira looked away. "Thanks for coming, by the way. You and Alex both."

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled.

They shared a companionable silence after that. Neither knew what the future would bring, but for now things seemed all right.

* * *

Author's note: Please, no one accuse me of having Yzak out of character. Remember, he's dealing with a split in his own family; that would affect anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Songstress

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier and his comrades

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge, 2 February, C.E. 71

* * *

More than one of the Earth Forces contingent saw their escape from Artemis as a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire. Even with the food Lia had brought over, the _Archangel_ was low on supplies, and the _Valkyrie_ had taken additional damage during their fight with the Le Creuset team's mobile suits; Dearka had managed to pulverize the starboard Gottfried. Repairs were proceeding, but they would take a couple of days yet.

On the plus side, X304 Scorpion, X208 Shinobi, and X112 Inferno were finally ready for action, and their pilots (especially conspiracy theorist/pyromaniac Chris Madsen) were spoiling for a fight.

"So we need supplies, particularly water," Murrue said. She glanced at her niece. "Lia?"

_Valkyrie_'s captain grimaced. "We've still got plenty of food, but a freak hit during the battle with the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_ contaminated about half our water supply." She sighed. "We're in pretty much the same situation as you guys."

Alex, standing next to Cagalli -_What's going on with those two?_ Mu wondered, _I thought she hated his guts_- stroked his chin. "Fortunately, we're not in danger of imminent attack, so we can consider our actions more carefully."

Badgiruel raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain of that?"

A shrug. "Our Parsifal attack very nearly blew the guts out of the _Bismark_," he said. "As for the _Gamow_, well, I don't think we have much to worry about. As I told Kira, Yzak is the dictionary definition of 'arrogant hothead', but he's anything but stupid. Besides which, it's highly unlikely that they can even find us; we're too close to the Debris Belt."

There was a general nodding of heads at that. The Debris Belt, an immense collection of cosmic junk left over from humanity's early exploration of space, was virtually guaranteed to wreak havoc on any sensor system ZAFT could possibly have at that point.

Not that they expected the area to be completely deserted. The Junk Guild was known to poke around there from time to time (though since Lia's parents were members, no one expected any trouble from that sort of encounter), and there was always the possibility of pirates. (Of course, _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ between them would make short work of such vermin.)

_The Debris Belt..._ "I know we can't sail right through it, but what if we scavenge the Belt for supplies?" Mu suggested. "As Alex just pointed out, we're pretty close, so we should be able to find something we can use."

Murrue, Lia, and Cagalli winced almost in unison. Mu's idea made sense, but none of them particularly liked it.

"I guess we have no choice," Lia said reluctantly.

"It sounds macabre, but it's really our only option at this point," Alex agreed.

Cagalli still didn't like it, but she realized the necessity. "We'd better not hang around too long, though," she said.

"Why's that?" Murrue asked, genuinely puzzled.

The princess highlighted a recent addition to the Belt. "Junius Seven wound up right there," she said quietly. "It's only twelve days till the one-year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. You can bet that the area's going to be crawling with ZAFT ships before too long."

Badgiruel winced. "She's right, Captain. We'd best get what we need as quickly as possible, then get out of there. The last thing we need is a fight with multiple ZAFT teams at once."

That was putting it mildly.

* * *

Cafeteria

* * *

At that moment, the student volunteers were discussing the same subject over lunch. They were well aware that the ship would be low on supplies even without the refugees Kira had picked up. (Not that any of them blamed him, especially Sai.)

They were joined by Alex's friend Kyle, pilot of the Devastator. Like all the _Valkyrie_'s pilots, he had enrolled in the college at Heliopolis, and he'd taken some classes with Tolle and Mir. The three of them had become close friends over the past year, and Kyle had repeatedly apologized for his deception.

"For crying out loud, don't worry about it," Tolle said for about the fifth time, laughing. "If even half of what Alex says about Patrick Zala is true, we can't exactly blame you for being cagey."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks. Now, getting back to the topic at hand, anyone have any ideas?"

Sai shrugged. "Not a clue. We shouldn't worry about it, though; I'm sure the officers have some plan."

"With Alex helping them, you bet they will," the pilot said with a smile. He gave Flay a gracious nod. "He might not like the Atlantic Federation, but he's not going to desert you guys."

Flay wondered about that. She didn't like Coordinators, and she was more than a little nervous around Alex, but she believed what she'd heard so far.

_And what happened to his sister is every bit as wrong as what ZAFT is doing,_ she grudgingly admitted. "Does he have anyone he's close to, like a girlfriend?"

Flay jumped, startled, as Kyle roared with laughter. It was nearly a minute before he could speak. "Alex Strassmeier, have a girlfriend? Ha!" He wiped his eyes. "I asked him the same question when we left the PLANTs. He gave me this icy look-" everyone, Flay included, grinned; Alex was famous for his ability to stare people down, "and said that any girl who took that sort of interest in him should have her head examined."

A low chuckle ran around the table. While he wasn't rude or unfriendly -Kira had actually seen him grin once- Alex tended to keep to himself. Until Kira had revealed what Cagalli had told him, the others had thought it was simply Alex's personality. Now they knew better.

_I bet what happened to his sister has something to do with it, too,_ Mir thought. "Did you know his sister?" she asked.

Kyle shook his head. "I didn't meet him until a year after she was abducted. It wasn't until after the Bloody Valentine that he told me what was ailing him." A wry smile touched his lips. "I _do_ know Yzak, though. Nice guy, unless you're his enemy. Hotheaded and impulsive, sure, but everyone's got their problems." He looked at Kira. "I also know your pal Athrun."

"What's he like?" Tolle asked, turning to Kira.

Kira closed his eyes, smiling a little as the memories came back. "Ever since I've known him, Athrun has always been a loyal friend. I knew that if I needed him, he'd always be there to help out. He's not the same as his father, that's for sure."

Mir raised her eyebrows. "Why'd he join ZAFT, then?"

Kira's expression darkened. "He lost his mom in the Bloody Valentine. Athrun joined up about a month later, both to avenge her, and to make sure no one else suffered that kind of fate."

Even Flay sympathized with that. She'd lost her mother when she was little, and, her opinion of Coordinators aside, she'd been both shocked and horrified when she heard about Junius Seven. "How can we claim to be better than they are if we do something like that?" she'd asked at the time.

Further conversation was cut off by the PA system. "Volunteers, report to the bridge. Repeat, volunteers, report to the bridge."

* * *

Bridge

* * *

"So that's the size of it," Mu said. "We need supplies, and this is the only way to get them."

Sai looked troubled. "It seems wrong, somehow. It's as if we're feeding off the dead."

"We're only getting what we need," Murrue said quietly. "We will not take things that belonged to others. Our primary concern is the water supply."

No one questioned that. Food wasn't too much of a problem (fortunately, since any food they found in the ruins of space colonies would almost certainly be inedible), but if they ran out of water, they were doomed.

"It sounds ghoulish, I know, but we have no choice," Alex said. "Water won't be hard to find, of course. All we have to do is look for the inevitable giant chunks of ice."

"You guys will be teamed with some of the regular crew in Mystral shuttles," Mu said. "Except you, Kira. You'll be flying cover in the Strike."

That much Kira could accept without question. Since he was the only one who could pilot the Strike, it would be his job (along with the _Valkyrie_'s pilots) to deal with any nosy interlopers (i.e. ZAFT). He didn't like it, but he recognized the necessity.

Alex seemed to sense his thoughts. "You won't be alone out there, Kira. Kyle and I will be flying, and we've finally got the Scorpion, the Shinobi, and the Inferno operational. That should be more than enough to take care of any crazies we run into." He stared into space. "First, however, we're going to have a memorial ceremony."

"A memorial ceremony?" Kuzzey repeated, frowning.

Badgiruel tapped her board, bringing up a map of the area. "The one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine is twelve days away," she said. "The remains of Junius Seven fell into the Debris Belt."

Everyone understood at once. Junius Seven, a farming colony destroyed three days after the Earth Alliance declared war on the PLANTs. Alliance personnel loyal to Blue Cosmos had smuggled a nuclear missile onto the mobile armor carrier _Roosevelt_. No one else knew until it was far too late.

Officially, the pilot who had fired the fatal shot had committed suicide out of guilt for his actions. What no one on _Archangel_ or _Valkyrie_ knew, save Alex and Cagalli, was that he had in fact faked his own death, and then secretly emigrated to the Orb Union. He was now a Morgenroete test pilot, working on Orb's top secret mobile suit program.

_Poor guy,_ Alex thought. _It's not just Coordinators who fall victim to Blue Cosmos. Naturals are in just as much danger._

* * *

Supreme Council Chamber, Aprilius One, PLANTs, 3 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Fourteen people sat in a dimly lit chamber. Twelve of them sat around a large circular table: the PLANT Supreme Council. Foremost among them was Siegel Clyne, representative of Aprilius City and Chairman of the Council. Other notables included Patrick Zala, Chairman of the National Defense Committee; Tad Elsman; Yuri Amalfi; Alex Strassmeier's aunt, Ezalia Joule; and Eileen Canaver, Clyne's closest ally on the Council.

The remaining two, Commander Rau Le Creuset and Zala's son Athrun, were there to present a report on the Heliopolis operation. So far it had gone well, though some Council members, notably Chairman Clyne and Yuri Amalfi, were visibly disturbed by the destruction of Heliopolis.

"That concludes my initial report," Le Creuset said. "Are there any questions?"

Zala stood. "What of that black warship, Commander? You have so far said little about it."

The masked man shrugged. "We know little about it at this point, sir. Its design is similar to the legged ship's; the main differences are that it lacks linear cannons, it uses laser clusters for point defense, as opposed to the standard machine cannons, and it is clearly intended to be difficult to find."

"Do you have any idea who is operating it?" Zala asked. "Is it an Earth Forces vessel?"

Le Creuset shook his head. "Not precisely. According to the few communications intercepts we have, its commander is related to the legged ship's captain, one Murrue Ramius, a senior-grade lieutenant. Unfortunately, we don't have much on her, but we do know that her older brother is a member of the Junk Guild; the black ship's captain is apparently his daughter." He sighed. "We do, however, have a positive I.D. on their lead mobile suit pilot."

"And that is?" Zala prompted.

Le Creuset looked directly at Ezalia Joule. "A young man named Alex Strassmeier," he said softly.

Ezalia's face, pale even under normal circumstances, went white. "Are you certain?" she whispered, eyes wide with horror.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. "Yzak had a rather vicious argument with him during the battle. There is no doubt."

Ezalia closed her eyes. _Alex, why? What could possibly induce you to help the Earth Forces?_ "Did he say what he was up to?"

Le Creuset shrugged. "According to Yzak, he had some rather unpleasant things to say about Committee Chairman Zala, not to mention my own actions at Heliopolis. As for why he would help that particular warship, his own ship's captain is also one of his closest friends; I assume he didn't want to ask her to turn against her own family."

"There may be another reason," Ezalia said slowly. "I believe you said Mu La Flaga was involved?" Le Creuset nodded. "Alex has always admired the Hawk of Endymion," she continued. "La Flaga is one of the few Earth Forces officers I would speak well of, one of the small group of their officers who see Coordinators as people, rather than monsters."

"A pity he's on the wrong side," Elsman agreed.

There was a general nodding of heads (notably excluding Patrick Zala). Despite the fact that he was a Natural, Mu La Flaga wasn't exactly hated in the PLANTs, other than among the truly hardcore factions. For most people, including the bulk of ZAFT, he was considered a worthy opponent.

_Sees Coordinators as people; could that be why Kira is cooperating with them?_ Athrun thought. Not that he could say that out loud; his father had made clear that his friendship with the Strike pilot was to remain secret. Athrun thought the restriction was silly, given that all of his teammates knew, but it wasn't his decision to make.

_Maybe Strassmeier's right. Maybe the legged ship isn't like the rest of the Earth Forces._ While he knew his father would disagree, Athrun was starting to think that perhaps the legged ship's crew could be brought around, if they were shown the truth about the Earth Forces. After attending a lunar prep school, where everyone knew he was a Coordinator, he knew perfectly well that not all Naturals hated his people.

Le Creuset had the floor again. "To give an idea of the capabilities of the new mobile suits, I have brought Athrun Zala. He piloted one of the machines we captured, and fought against the one the Earth Forces retained."

Clyne exchanged a glance with the elder Zala, then nodded. "I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report."

Athrun took an unobtrusive breath and stood. "First, I would like to present this machine, known as the Aegis..."

* * *

Ezalia Joule's residence

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mother," Yzak said. "I tried, but..." He shrugged helplessly.

Ezalia shook her head. "Don't be. You did your best."

The image on her comm screen grimaced. "My best wasn't enough. The _Vesalius_ was almost blown up in the first battle. Artemis was worse; I had him talking, and then that _idiot_ Bartlett got in the way."

"Bartlett." Ezalia spat the name. "That fool. He still hasn't gotten over that tournament on Maius Three."

Yzak actually grinned. "He still can't win, either, even with that custom CGUE. Alex kept him under control and still had enough to scatter the rest of his team. Then the black ship gave _Bismark_ a dose of antimatter."

_That's something, at least._ Normally, she would have been furious that one of their warships was defeated so easily, but getting Daniel Bartlett's flagship out of the way would actually make things easier. _He's good, but he's also too much of a loose cannon._ "What about that other machine, the Strike?"

Yzak shrugged. "Athrun never actually fought it, since his best friend was flying it, but the guy trounced Nicol at Artemis."

Ezalia frowned. "His best friend? A Natural?"

Her son frowned back. "Who said anything about Naturals? He's a first-generation Coordinator, name of Kira Yamato."

"A first-generation Coordinator? Commander Le Creuset's report didn't say anything about that. Neither did Athrun Zala's, for that matter." She checked a transcript of the day's Council meeting. "Are you sure this Yamato isn't a Natural?"

"Positive," Yzak said firmly. "A first-generation Coordinator. Athrun was adamant about that, and since he went to school with the guy for seven years, he'd know. He tried to get him to join us, but Yamato refused."

"Why would he refuse?" Ezalia asked in disbelief. "If he's a Coordinator..."

Yzak shrugged again. "He said something about protecting his friends, and that he doesn't care if they're Naturals."

"There may be some truth to that," she said slowly. "Yamato is an Orb national, correct?" Yzak nodded. "Orb is one of the few nations on Earth that allow Coordinators to live openly among them. Chairman Clyne has been trying for some time to persuade them to declare for the PLANTs, but so far it hasn't worked."

"What about the Earth Forces?"

"If Mu La Flaga is involved, that would explain things," Ezalia replied. "By all accounts, he's not cut from the same cloth as their high command, and you know Alex admires him."

"Yeah..." Yzak looked like he wanted to say more, then shook his head. "I guess that's it."

Ezalia nodded grimly. "Be careful out there. And keep at Alex." Her son nodded back and cut the circuit.

She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly weary. Her nephew's actions had come as a tremendous shock, and she was still numb. It just didn't make sense. Alex was well known for his passionate hatred of the Earth Forces; even with Mu La Flaga involved, it was difficult to believe.

_Unless... _Ezalia blinked as a new thought occurred to her. After hearing Le Creuset's report, she'd read the intelligence dossier on Murrue Ramius for herself. The woman appeared to fall into the same category as La Flaga, someone who didn't care whether those around her had been genetically engineered or not. She had also been mentored by Admiral Lewis Halberton, the only Allied flag officer known to have any sympathy for Coordinators. _Halberton's protégé, brother in the Junk Guild; does Alex think this will bring him closer to Andrea?_

That actually made sense. Ezalia remembered the days following the Mandelbrot Incident all too well. She remembered her nephew's face, streaked with blood and tears, as he told of the assault on his home, of Andrea's abduction, and his own escape.

Once he'd recovered, Alex had sworn to find his sister, and exact revenge on those who had stolen her. Yzak had agreed; he loved his cousins as siblings, and Andrea's disappearance had filled him with a white-hot rage. It was a rage Ezalia shared; she had nothing against Naturals per se, but the Atlantic Federation was by far the worst of the Allies.

_Alex, whatever you're up too...be careful._

* * *

Debris Belt, Ruins of Junius Seven

* * *

Kira Yamato was nearing the hangar when he heard a voice. "Kira?"

He turned. "Flay? What is it?"

The redhead hesitated, visibly nervous. "I...wanted to apologize. For Artemis. I shouldn't have blurted out that you were a Coordinator..."

Kira laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. They would have found out anyway, since only a Coordinator can manage the Strike's OS." He raised an eyebrow. "But what's with you? I thought you didn't like Coordinators."

Flay glanced away. "I...I'm not sure anymore. You're the first Coordinator I've really gotten to know, and after hearing what happened to Alex's sister, I can't help wondering if everything I've heard about them is true." She shook her head. "I don't think my father lied to me or anything, but he hasn't been around Coordinators much, either."

"Your father is an Atlantic Federation official, isn't he?"

She nodded. "He's vice foreign minister."

Kira winced. "Let's hope Alex doesn't meet him. You know how he hates the Atlantic Federation."

Flay winced in turn. She didn't believe her nation was as rotten as their mysterious ally insisted, but she also couldn't blame him for thinking that way after what happened to his family. The identity of his sister's abductors was a matter of dispute, but the Mandelbrot Incident was a matter of public record.

She shook herself. "Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm behind you. We all owe you our lives."

Kira almost blushed at that. He didn't consider himself a hero, but he had to admit it felt good to have someone like Flay (who he had a secret interest in) express gratitude for his efforts. It gave him the will to keep fighting.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "That means a lot."

She smiled back. "Be careful out there."

* * *

Six mobile suits and more than a dozen people in spacesuits stood on the edge of a cliff. Spread out before them was the vast expanse of an artificial continent, the largest piece of debris from the PLANT called Junius Seven. X105 Strike and X108 Stormbird headed the mobile suit formation, Kira disturbed, Alex expressionless as usual. Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Tolle Koenig, and Miriallia Haw, Kira's fellow volunteers, stood at the foot of the Strike.

_It feels different when you're actually there,_ Mir thought. _This isn't a news report; it's real._ Stepping forward, she released a bundle of paper flowers into the void. On hearing where they were headed, the refugees Kira had rescued had made their own contribution to the memorial. The paper flowers Mir set free were made by the youngest of their charges.

_That's my cue._ Natarle Badgiruel, of all people, had suggested that, since he was the senior PLANT native present, Alex Strassmeier should speak at the memorial. To the surprise of most, save Cagalli, Kyle, and Murrue, he'd agreed readily enough. "The Bloody Valentine, the greatest tragedy in the history of space colonization," he said, his cold blue eyes sad, his normally toneless voice loaded with emotion. "More than two hundred thousand people, murdered in a barbaric nuclear attack."

The Stormbird took a step forward, raising its beam rifle. "May the victims of this tragedy rest in peace, knowing that they will rest alone. The Bloody Valentine must never be repeated." Alex fired one shot, then stepped back, resuming his place beside the Strike.

_He has a good voice, when he actually uses it,_ Murrue Ramius thought.

* * *

The next few hours were relatively uneventful. _Archangel_'s complement of Mistral work shuttles used giant buzz saws to cut through the huge chunks of ice that dotted the colony's remains, while the six mobile suits and Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero flew cover. No one was actually expecting trouble, but they weren't inclined to take chances after their recent narrow escapes.

Kira gazed at the ruined landscape, seeing in his mind's eye the searing fireball that reduced Junius Seven and its entire population to dust and debris. He'd already moved to Heliopolis when it happened, and the event had permanently soured his attitude towards the Earth Forces high command. The crew of the _Archangel_ were different, of course; Mu had taken Kira under his wing, and the young Coordinator genuinely liked Murrue Ramius.

He looked to the side. Alex's Stormbird cruised next to his own Strike, primed for battle. Two other _Valkyrie_ machines, X208 Shinobi and X112 Inferno, were visible beyond it. Kira didn't know either of the pilots very well, though he found Chris Madsen somewhat unnerving.

"Kira." Cagalli's face appeared on his screen. "How are you holding up?"

Kira smiled, grateful for the distraction. "Okay, I guess. It still feels like we're feeding off the dead, but Alex is right. We don't really have a choice."

"I know." The two had grown close very quickly since the escape from Heliopolis. Nothing romantic; neither was the other's type, (fortunately, as it developed), but their connection, whatever it was, had guaranteed they would be friends. "I don't like it, either, but..." The princess shrugged.

Kira sighed. _Will this never end?_

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

Romero Pal had almost dozed off when his console beeped at him. He stared at the screen for a moment, and then his eyes widened in disbelief. "Radar interference! N-jammer levels increasing!"

"Confirmed," Chandra put in. "Detecting two _Laurasia_-class frigates, emerging from the debris field. They're launching mobile suits."

"Check profiles," Badgiruel snapped.

Jackie Tonomura studied his display. "Thermal patterns... twelve GINNs, ma'am. Standard weapons packages- wait. The lead machine is a GINN High Maneuver."

Murrue cursed under her breath. "Faster and more agile than a standard model. Do we have an ID on those frigates?"

Chandra punched up the catalogue. "Checking...the _Pasteur_ and the _Curie_. According to our most recent reports, they're with the Coast team."

Alex's face appeared on the main screen. "Coast? _Mikhail_ Coast?"

Murrue blinked. "How did you know that?"

"He was my family's doctor before he joined ZAFT," Alex replied, pointedly flexing his right arm. "He fitted my prosthesis. Coast knows what he's doing, but he's still not a good doctor. He definitely isn't one of my favorite people."

Badgiruel frowned. "How can he know what he's doing and yet not be a good doctor?"

Alex snorted. "Being a doctor requires more than technical skill, Ensign; you need compassion, and Mikhail Coast has the bedside manner of a mummified catfish." Despite the tension, that line drew a chuckle from all present, including the by-the-book XO. "_Valkyrie_'s doctor did his residency under Coast; talk to him, and you'll get an earful."

"I'll keep that in mind." Murrue pressed an intercom key. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!"

* * *

Colony ruins

* * *

"Here we go," Alex called. "Everybody ready?"

"I've been ready for days!" That, naturally, was Chris Madsen.

The other pilots confirmed ready for action, and Alex tightened his grip on his control bars. "All right, people, let's show them what we can do!" Then the battle was joined.

Kira quickly found himself beset by two GINNs at once. Fighting his instinctive panic, he flung the Strike into a spin, bringing his rifle to bear on the closer ZAFT machine. He waited for just the right moment, and then his finger squeezed the trigger, sending blasts of hard light into the GINN. One shot pierced the cockpit, vaporizing the pilot; another found the machine's battery, triggering a spectacular explosion.

The other GINN didn't last much beyond that. It charged, firing wildly with its assault rifle. Kira let it come, knowing that the bullets couldn't hurt his Phase-shift. When the GINN reached melee range, he calmly bisected it with a beam saber.

Kyle ignored the mobile suits entirely, focusing his attention on the pair of frigates. _Two _Laurasia's_, under Mikhail Coast, of all people._ "_Archangel, Valkyrie_, I need some targeting data."

"Coming right up," Cagalli responded.

"On the way," Mir concurred. "Best shot would be for the _Curie_."

"Thanks." Eyes narrowed in concentration, he snapped his guns together in sniper rifle mode. "Try this!" he snarled, and fired.

There was an eye-searing flash; apparently he'd scored a direct hit on the _Curie_'s main reactor.

On the other side of the battlefield, Chris was having the time of his life. Despite his public persona, he was anything but unstable; he just loved to fight. Two GINNs fell to his rifle in quick succession, then he torched a third with his flamer.

"Burn baby, burn!" he shouted, laughing maniacally.

Sitting quietly in his stealthed machine, Hiro Nakamura shook his head. _Lunatic_. Watching a GINN fly past, unaware of his presence, he slowly raised his Trikeros. At precisely the right moment, Hiro dropped Mirage Colloid and fired off his lancer darts. The GINN vanished in a boil of flame.

It didn't die alone. The remaining machines, excluding Coast's High Maneuver, swiftly fell to Brian Kilgore and his insanely agile Scorpion Gundam. He eschewed mobile suit mode entirely, flitting around in mobile armor mode and annihilating GINNs with his Stinger beam cannon.

_The Doctor was overconfident,_ Alex thought. _No surprise._ He keyed his comm. "You seem to be running out of mobile suits, Doctor. Are you ill?"

A derisive snort sounded over the radio. "Natural causes, Alex," Coast replied, not at all surprised at the identity of his opponent. "Clearly my pilots were incompetent."

"Actually, the only Natural pilot in the area is Mu La Flaga," Alex said coldly. "I see you still see us Coordinators as some kind of master race." He raised an eyebrow. "You clearly have no use for the Hippocratic Oath; I believe its first tenet is 'do no harm'."

"Who's doing harm?" Coast asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. "The Naturals are a cancer. I'm merely cutting it out," he added, firing a burst from his rifle.

Alex didn't even bother to dodge. "Your weapons are ineffective against machines with Phase-shift armor, Doc. And the Naturals aren't a cancer or any other disease. Without Naturals, we wouldn't exist. Even Yzak, for all his hatred of the Earth Forces, recognizes that."

"Your beloved cousin has the same mental illness you have: stupidity."

Alex actually laughed at that. "I believe this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black. Yzak wears elite red, you don't. Plus, he's a member of the Le Creuset team, and, for all that I despise Rau Le Creuset, he's no fool. Only the best are chosen for his team."

"True enough," Coast conceded. "On the other hand, you can be an exceptional warrior -which your cousin is, I admit- and still be a fool, which he also is."

"Really." Alex unlimbered his plasma cannon and fired. Coast dodged easily enough. _Blasted High Maneuver._ "Yzak's main problem -which I have pointed out to him on several occasions- is that he allows his temper to rule him. Personally, I've never understood how you earned a medical degree; you have all the charm of a ball bearing."

Coast didn't bother replying. Stowing his assault rifle, he drew his sword, a new version with anti-beam coating, and charged. Alex met the attack with a saber, and the two machines strained against each other.

_This can't last much longer,_ Alex thought grimly.

* * *

_Archangel/Valkyrie_, Bridge

* * *

Natarle Badgiruel stared hard at her display, feeling a grim satisfaction. _Almost done._ She looked up at her CO. "Strassmeier has Coast under control, Ma'am. All other GINNs confirmed destroyed, and Perry was able to take out the _Curie_."

"Confirmed," Lia Ramius said from her own Bridge. "All that's left is the _Pasteur_. Suggest we focus our attacks there."

Murrue nodded. "Agreed." She glanced at Badgiruel. "Fire at your discretion, Natarle."

"Yes, ma'am!" Badgiruel straightened. "Prepare Gottfrieds and Lohengrin! Target: _Pasteur_."

"All weapons, match targeting data with the _Archangel_," Lia said crisply. "Fire on my command."

There was a moment of almost complete silence as the two warships locked on. Then, a single word rang out on both ships. "Fire!"

The _Laurasia_-class frigate _Pasteur_ vanished in a blinding fireball.

* * *

Colony ruins

* * *

Mikhail Coast slumped in the cockpit as his flagship exploded. "It seems I have no choice," he said, sheathing his blade. "I surrender."

The Stormbird's beam saber clicked off. "Wise of you, Doctor." Alex switched frequencies. "You get that, _Archangel_?"

"Affirmative," Mir responded. "We're sending out a shuttle."

"Roger that."

Kira, meanwhile, was starting to feel the effects of the battle, only now was it sinking in that he'd just killed two people in less than a minute. _Why...why did I have to kill them?_ Intellectually, he knew he'd had no choice, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Then a blip on the radar caught his eye. _What's that?_ He keyed his comm. "Alex, you see that?" Kira knew the Stormbird had a better angle.

Alex frowned. "It's a civilian ship. The _Silverwind_, hmm." _Where have I seen that before?_ Then it hit him. "Kira, check for any lifepods, will you? I need to escort the Doctor's GINN to the _Archangel_."

"Got it." Kira didn't know what his friend was thinking, but he had no problem with a SAR run. _Even if Ensign Badgiruel hates it,_ he thought with a trace of genuine humor.

He found a single pod almost at once.

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

Practically the entire crew had gathered in the hangar. Or so it seemed to Alex, at least, as he unstrapped and opened his hatch. All three officers were present, along with Kira's friends and every mechanic on the ship. Badgiruel, predictably for anyone who spent more than thirty seconds in her presence, was looking faintly disapproving. Mu, of course, clearly found the whole thing amusing.

Alex came to a halt near Kira. "What's the word?"

"Almost got it open," Murdoch said. "Stand back."

The pod's hatch opened, several guards raised their weapons...and a spherical pink robot drifted out, muttering to itself. Following it was a pink-haired teenage girl, one whom Alex Strassmeier, as a native of the PLANTs and the nephew of a Supreme Council member, recognized instantly.

Alex stepped forward. "It's been a while, Miss Lacus. I don't know if you remember me."

While the girl looked at him in surprise, Badgiruel gave him a narrow look. "Miss Lacus?" she repeated.

"Lacus Clyne," Alex explained. "Daughter of Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. It should be obvious how I know her."

The ensign nodded. "Because you're Ezalia Joule's nephew."

That got Lacus's attention. "Mr. Strassmeier? Excuse me, Alex," she amended, recalling that he had expressed a dislike of excessive formality. "I never would have expected to see you out here."

"Particularly on an Atlantic Federation warship," he said, allowing himself a rueful smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know Alex very well, but she did know of his passionate hatred for the Earth Forces. "Atlantic Federation?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in my office," Murrue said. She gave Lacus a gracious nod. "I'm Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel_. And yes, this is an Earth forces vessel, despite the mobile suits."

"The machine that brought you in was built by Orb for the Earth Forces," Alex put in. "The one next to it is my personal machine, and the GINN is the sole survivor of a ZAFT team we ran into just before we found your pod."

"I see." If Lacus was disturbed by the thought of someone like Alex fighting against ZAFT, she didn't show it. "Even if you're Earth Forces, I'm grateful for your assistance."

Murrue smiled. "We're not monsters here, Miss Clyne." She looked at Alex. "Would you join us, as well? You do know her, after all."

Alex shrugged. "Not well, but I'll come along nonetheless."

* * *

Murrue's office

* * *

"To begin with, what would bring the daughter of the Supreme Council Chairman to the Debris Belt?" Murrue asked. "This is rather unusual."

Lacus, oddly enough, was unperturbed by her current situation. "As you know, the one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine is eleven days away. I came as part of a committee to prepare for a memorial ceremony. However, we encountered an Earth Forces vessel shortly after we arrived. When they learned we were from the PLANTs, they demanded that we allow an inspection party aboard."

"An inspection party?" Mu repeated.

She nodded. "Seeing no harm in this, I agreed, but when they came aboard, they began to argue with the ship's crew. They insisted we were a ZAFT vessel, and then things grew violent. Someone pushed me into a lifepod, and that was the last thing I saw." Lacus sighed. "I hope everyone is all right."

Alex hid a grimace. _She's not going to like it, but she has to know._ "I'm afraid your hope is in vain, Lacus," he said gently. "The _Silverwind_ is a gutted wreck. As far as we know, you're the only survivor."

Dismay showed on the girl's face. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be. I'm sorry."

"I see." Lacus closed her eyes briefly. "What of the ZAFT team you encountered? Did they know anything about what happened?"

Murrue frowned. "I don't know. Natarle?"

The ensign shrugged. "Coast was just moved to the brig. We haven't had the chance to interrogate him."

Alex snorted derisively. "Don't bother. You don't have the wherewithal, and Mikhail Coast has all the compassion of a cobra. I highly doubt he'd volunteer information just to soothe a teenage girl's feelings."

"I thought as much." Murrue sighed, then turned back to Lacus. "In any case, you're safe for now. You're a guest, not a prisoner, and will be treated as such. Someone will escort you to quarters."

Lacus brightened noticeably. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

_Gamow_, pilots' ready room.

* * *

Yzak Joule sat on a couch, brooding. He was alone, just as he preferred; while he appreciated his teammates' sympathy, he wasn't one to wallow in it. Right now, his thoughts were focused inward, as he contemplated the trinket in his hand. It had been a gift from his cousin Alex, four years before.

He still remembered that day. "A tooth?" he'd said, puzzled.

Alex had smiled ruefully. "It's from the shark that bit my arm off," he'd replied, flexing his prosthesis. "I know you're interested in folklore, so I figured you'd be interested. South Sea islanders used shark teeth for, among other things, currency."

Yzak remembered his cousin's fascination with such creatures; it came with being the son of an ichthyologist, he supposed. "I'll take your word for it," he said with a smile, pocketing the tooth. "Thanks."

Alex had run a hand through his space-black hair, done in the same style as Yzak's. Both of their parents had commented on the similarity in their appearances, along with how, though their temperaments were almost exact opposites (Alex was cold and methodical, while Yzak was hotheaded and impulsive), they were close enough to be brothers. "Think of it as a link, cousin. You and I, different though we may be, are alike in the ways that truly matter."

Tears stung Yzak's eyes, and he angrily dashed them away, thankful no one else was present. Now was not the time or place for such things. Even though Andrea was still missing, he couldn't afford to give in, not now. Too much was at stake.

He sighed. "Alex, wherever you are, whatever you're up to...keep yourself alive, okay?"

Little did he know that, at that very moment, his cousin was having similar thoughts.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

Alex sprawled on his bunk, gazing at a tooth almost identical to the one Yzak held; not surprising, since they came from the same shark. He, too, remembered that day, four years earlier. He remembered it all...

His chime sounded. "It's open."

The hatch slid aside, and Cagalli stepped in. "We've topped out on water," she said, taking a seat near his desk. "We're ready to go, and so's the _Archangel_."

"At least something went right today," Alex said. "I don't know who I would have expected to run into in the Debris Belt, but Mikhail Coast certainly came as a surprise. And then Kira rescued the daughter of Chairman Clyne."

Cagalli shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. How's she doing, by the way?"

"Better than I would have expected from someone in her position," Alex replied, frowning slightly. "It's as if she doesn't realize she's on an enemy warship. She was unfailingly polite, and didn't show any fear." He snorted. "Of course, it's hard to be afraid of Murrue Ramius unless she's pointing a gun at you. In any case, Lacus barely reacted when she heard I was fighting alongside the Earth Forces; I may seem emotionless most of the time, but my hatred for that bunch isn't exactly a secret."

"Maybe she's had a sheltered life."

Alex considered that, then shook his head. "Unlikely. That girl is more than just a pop star, and I have a hard time believing Siegel Clyne's daughter to be a complete idiot. Besides which, it's pretty hard to have a sheltered life in the PLANTs, particularly after Junius Seven. No, I think there's something else." He chuckled softly. "Now that I think about it, maybe my presence here isn't that much of a surprise, either. I haven't exactly hidden my opinion of Patrick Zala."

"You got that right," Cagalli said, chuckling herself.

He started to reply, then closed his mouth as another thought struck him. "It just occurred to me that Lacus's presence could complicate things even more." When the princess raised her eyebrows, he grimaced. "You can bet there'll be a search party or three headed this way in the near future, since she obviously hasn't been heard from. Plus, we just wiped out the Coast team, which may well have been one of those parties...and she happens to be engaged to Kira's friend Athrun."

She winced. "That could be a problem."

"No kidding." Alex fell silent, once again gazing at the tooth in his hand.

Cagalli watched him in the corner of her eye, concerned. The young Coordinator was clearly troubled about something more than just their current predicament, and she knew him well enough by now to make a good guess at what it was. It was either his sister, kidnapped years before, or his cousin, whom he now had to fight.

_Maybe both._ "You okay?" she asked gently.

Alex blinked, as though surprised she was still there. "Hmm? Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't think so," Cagalli countered. "I've seen enough to be able to tell when you're depressed. So what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking." Alex held up the shark tooth. "This came from the shark that bit my arm off, four years ago. I had three of the teeth removed, gave one to my sister, one to Yzak, and kept the third."

Cagalli nodded in understanding. "It reminds you of your sister and your cousin."

"Exactly. As it happens, Yzak has an interest in folklore, so I gave him a small background story." Alex pocketed the tooth. "In the southwest Pacific, shark teeth were once used as currency, among other things. That piqued his interest." He sighed. "It's a sort of link between us. As I told him at the time, we may be different on the outside, but we're alike in all the ways that matter."

To his considerable surprise, Cagalli came over and gave him a quick hug. "You'll make up someday, just like Kira and Athrun. I'm sure of it."

Alex blinked, then returned the embrace. "I hope you're right."

"Don't you think otherwise," she said firmly. "Besides, I think I'd like to meet this guy."

He managed a smile. "Then we'll just have to make sure we all get out of this alive."

Looking out at the stars, Alex promised himself that they _would_ make it, that he and his cousin would reconcile, and they would find Andrea. _Yzak, keep yourself alive out there. Kira won't kill you -he's a better pilot, but he and I are in the same predicament- and I certainly won't. We'll find Andrea, and put an end to this insanity._

* * *

Author's note: Just three things to say. 1. Please, no one accuse me of having Ezalia Joule out of character, for the same reason as Yzak in earlier chapters. 2. There are five episodes I haven't seen: Phases 16, 19, 20 (irrelevant for my purposes), 23, and 24. Thought I'd best point that out. 3. If anyone can get me some information on Prayer Reverie, I would be very grateful. (I already know about the Seed Genesis bio, but it's poorly translated.) 


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

I own nothing except Alex Strassmeier and his comrades

* * *

_Archangel_, brig, 4 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Mikhail Coast glanced up as the brig hatch slid open. "Hello, Alex."

"Doctor," Alex said simply, folding his arms and leaning against a bulkhead facing the cell.

For several minutes, the two Coordinators regarded each other in silence. They had a history, more so than Alex had yet admitted. The prosthetic arm he wore was just the tip of the iceberg, for Coast was in fact a colleague of Alex's father. He'd worked for a time in the genetic research facility in the Mendel colony, before returning to the PLANTs and setting up a small private practice.

The last time they had met face to face was two weeks after the Mandelbrot Incident. Upon learning of his father's involvement with Hibiki, Alex had visited Coast in search of information. Although he detested the man, Alex had known full well that Coast was his best lead, possibly his only one.

Coast hadn't been very informative. He'd said frankly that Ulen Hibiki was the only Natural who had ever earned his respect, but had given little detail. He had warned Alex to stay away from Mendel, the heart of the Ultimate Coordinator project, because of the bio-contaminants. When asked why he was being so concerned, Coast had replied that he had put a lot of effort into Alex's well-being, and didn't want to see it wasted; besides which, he hated the thought of more Coordinator deaths, citing their low birthrate.

That was typical. Mikhail Coast only cared about people in the abstract, seeing them primarily as bits of data. He was utterly merciless on the battlefield, leading some Earth Forces pilots to nickname him "Doctor Death". This proved particularly appropriate in C.E. 70. In that year, Coast, along with future Le Creuset team member Miguel Aiman, had between them destroyed over fifty Moebius mobile armors and three warships while escorting the East Asian resource satellite Nova to the PLANTs. There, it was transformed into the military fortress Boaz, one of two bases guarding the Coordinator homeland.

Coast hadn't stayed, preferring the front lines, where he could continue to destroy Naturals, which he regarded as a disease. (That attitude had on more than one occasion caused Yzak to snort in disgust. He had his problems with Naturals, but, like anyone else familiar with Mu La Flaga's exploits, considered such notions both stupid and dangerous.)

"I admit I was surprised to find you out here," Coast said at last. "Oh, once I saw your mobile suit, I realized who had to be piloting it, but the notion of you helping the Earth Forces seems a bit out of character."

Alex snorted. "That was before Rau Le Creuset launched an unprovoked attack on a neutral space colony," he replied.

"Unprovoked?" Coast smiled thinly. "Really, Alex, the fact that Morgenroete was building mobile suits for the Earth Forces was all the provocation necessary. They did violate their own neutrality, after all."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Don't be absurd. You know as well as I do there wasn't the slightest possibility the Orb government was involved in that. It was Rondo Ghina Sahaku, possibly with the assistance of the Seiran family, who gave the use of the Morgenroete facilities at Heliopolis. In any case, Le Creuset's decision to use bunker busters there was illegal, though I'd be willing to bet he lied to the Council about the colony's collapse."

Coast chuckled. "Be that as it may, the Naturals got what they deserved."

"Your contempt for Naturals is one of many reasons I despise you, Doctor," Alex said coldly. He took a step forward, his cold blue eyes hard as gemstones. "Like Patrick Zala, you forget that the Naturals are responsible for our very _existence._ And I seem to recall that you actually respected the late Doctor Hibiki."

The doctor shrugged. "Hibiki was the exception that proves the rule." He smiled thinly. "Speaking of whom, how has your search been going?"

"It hasn't been going at all," Alex said, more than a little disgusted. "I've been busy trying to find a way to stop Patrick Zala from wiping out the Naturals. All I know is that there was a single survivor of the artificial womb, that he has a Natural twin sister, and that they're both still alive."

"Actually, there was another Ultimate Coordinator," the white-haired ZAFT pilot corrected. "Seized by the Eurasians fifteen years ago. I don't know his name, but I do know he considers himself a failure." He shook his head. "If he even survived, he's no failure." Coast stood and faced Alex directly. "By the way, you should keep in mind that the girl's genetic profile is uncertain; I don't know whether she's Natural or Coordinator, and neither did your father."

Alex digested that. "I see. It looks like I'll have to check Mendel itself. Don't bother reminding me of the bio-contaminants," he added. "By now, they'll have run their course." He started to leave, then turned back. "Why are you telling me this?"

Coast shrugged again. "Call it curiosity. I'd like to see just how far Hibiki's project went."

Alex was silent for a long moment. "So would I," he said, and was gone.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"Talk about crazy," Mu La Flaga said, shaking his head ruefully. "We solve one problem, and pick up another in the form of a pink-haired princess. The endless challenges we face." He gave a rakish salute. "A real treat, Cap'n."

Murrue leaned back in her chair. "This after we meet a princess at Heliopolis," she said, throwing an amused glance at her niece.

"Whatever you do, don't call her a princess," Lia warned. "I don't think there's anything she hates more." She glanced briefly as Badgiruel. "Which reminds me, Cagalli asked that her identity not be revealed to anyone in the Earth Forces. She doesn't want Orb involved in this any more than it already is."

Badgiruel hesitated, then nodded. "I believe that would be the best course, Captain. Much as I dislike having to conceal information from the high command, in this case I believe we have no choice. She's more Strassmeier's problem than ours, anyway."

"Speaking of Strassmeier and the princess," Mu said, "what's up with them? I thought she hated his guts."

Lia chuckled. "They had an argument just after we left Heliopolis. From what Cagalli told me later, Alex got mad enough to spill his guts about his sister. She apologized, and now they're friends." She looked out the starboard viewport, watching her own ship cruise alongside. "A good thing, too."

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked. "More than just the fact that she doesn't think he's a spy anymore, judging by your tone."

Her niece sighed. "Alex may not show it, but this has been really hard on him. It's bad enough that his parents are dead and his sister's missing, now he has to fight his own cousin. He hasn't been able to relax since he left the PLANTs, not even with Kyle and me."

Mu settled into the copilot's seat (Tolle was off duty). "Is there anybody besides that princess that can really get to him?"

Lia grimaced. "One: Yzak Joule. Not exactly an ideal situation, since he's one of the guys trying to blow us out of space."

"And Kira's got the same problem," Mu said, shaking his head. "Who'd have thought Patrick Zala's kid would be a good guy?"

"With all due respect, Lieutenant," Badgiruel said, "we don't know whether this Athrun Zala is such a person; for all we know, he could be cut from the same cloth as his father. And even if he isn't, he did lose his mother in the Bloody Valentine."

"Losing a parent like that would affect anyone," Mu countered. "And, for all that Kira's a little naive, he's not stupid. I can't see him being best friends with a psychopath.."

Murrue nodded agreement. "Lieutenant La Flaga is right, Natarle. I saw Athrun's face when he saw Kira. He looked both shocked and dismayed, and I do not for an instant believe it was feigned."

She stood, clasping her hands behind her back. "I have long felt that Alliance policy toward Coordinators is wrongheaded at best. Even those Coordinators who are official members of our forces, like Jean Carrey, are distrusted, and that is simply wrong. It is both foolish and immoral to assume that every Coordinator is a ZAFT spy or some such."

"High command doesn't see all Coordinators as the enemy," Badgiruel protested.

Mu shook his head. "You're wrong there, Ensign. I've seen it, too. Admiral Halberton's not that kind of guy, or so I've heard, but the Alaska brass are something else. I've met Carrey, for that matter, and there's a reason his GINN is painted white." His expression turned grim. "Part of it is to distinguish him from the enemy -he _is _piloting a GINN, after all- and part of it is to make him an easy target if he betrays us."

"And all that makes me inclined to believe Alex's story about his sister's abduction," Murrue said. "Something doesn't smell right. I do not understand why our forces would have engaged in an outright kidnapping -and it was _our_ forces, Natarle; it predated the formation of the Alliance- but, as you yourself have pointed out, such an act is inexcusable."

Badgiruel shook her head. "I have difficulty believing that the high command was involved in such a thing. It's more likely the perpetrators were rogues, and that's if any Atlantic Federation personnel were involved at all."

"And what about the Mandelbrot Incident?" Mu asked pointedly. "Whatever you think of the war, _that_ was a crime by any standard."

The ensign had to grant that point. She'd still been in the Academy at the time of the incident and the subsequent blockade, and, while she felt (correctly) that cadets -and ensigns- had no business meddling in policy, she did have the vague impression that the blockade was the wrong way to go.

Badgiruel certainly had nothing against Coordinators in general. Loyalties aside, she'd never believed the official story of the Copernicus bombing (she knew perfectly well ZAFT wouldn't be that stupid); her problem with Kira was the fact that he was a juvenile civilian, and she was naturally suspicious of Alex, since he was related to Ezalia Joule.

"In any case, there's no point in speculating right now," Murrue said. "I'll speak to Admiral Halberton when we reach the Eighth Fleet."

_And maybe then we'll get some answers._

* * *

_Archangel_, corridor/cafeteria

* * *

Flay Allster drifted down the corridor. She wasn't sure what she was up to, but she knew it was more than just getting lunch. The things she'd heard since coming aboard the _Archangel_, things about the very government her father served, had her more than a little confused.

Then there was the rescue of Lacus Clyne. Flay had been prepared to hate the Pink Princess, but the combination of Alex's experiences, Kira's repeated acts of bravery in protecting the ship, the sight of the remains of Junius Seven, and Lacus's own personality had made that impossible.

_What am I supposed to believe?_ she wondered. _Is everything I've heard about Coordinators nothing more than a lie?_ Flay didn't think her father had lied to her, but she couldn't help wondering if he was simply wrong.

She jumped at the sound of footsteps. Turning, she spotted a familiar hawk-faced figure walking down the corridor toward her. Alex's presence made her nervous, but learning the reason for his attitude had lessened the effect. So, after a brief internal debate, Flay approached him. "Alex?"

Alex stopped and looked at her curiously. "Something on your mind, Flay?" he asked in a surprisingly mild tone.

She hid a sigh of relief at his manner. "I wanted to ask you something." The Coordinator nodded for her to go on. "What are people like in the PLANTs?"

He leaned against the bulkhead, folding his arms as he thought. "Pretty much the same as people on Earth. Oh, there are some differences; inevitable, given the environment." Alex gave her a piercing look. "But that's not what you really want to know, is it? What you want to know is whether or not Naturals are hated there."

Flay nodded. "Yeah. I mean, except for Orb, Coordinators aren't exactly popular on Earth."

"That is largely the product of simple ignorance. Blue Cosmos is something else, of course; though how preventing the genetic modification of humans is supposed to protect the environment is beyond me." Alex shook his head. "Anyway, to answer your question, no, Naturals are not generally hated. There are actually quite a few of them in the Junius farming colonies, as it happens. As for ZAFT, only the really hardcore types actually hate Naturals."

"Since they have Natural allies in Oceania and the African Community."

Alex nodded. "Exactly. There are even a few Earth Forces officers whom many ZAFT soldiers would happily fight beside, if they could be persuaded of the error of their ways. Admiral Halberton, for example; he's known to be sympathetic to Coordinators. Then there's Lieutenant La Flaga. Most ZAFT soldiers -my cousin Yzak included- see him as a worthy opponent rather than some sort of monster."

"What about Kira's friend, Athrun?" Flay asked. "His mother died in the Bloody Valentine, and you've said that his father wants all Naturals dead..."

"Don't confuse the father with the son," Alex advised her. "He knows perfectly well that Kira is a first-generation Coordinator; in fact, though you'd have to ask Kira to be sure, I believe he's met Kira's parents. In any case, Zala's intentions are far from well known. I don't know Chairman Clyne very well, but I do know he would never stand for something like that. For that matter, ZAFT itself would probably revolt."

Flay considered that. From what she'd heard (mostly from her father), she agreed that Alex was probably right about how Siegel Clyne would react to a plan for outright genocide. He openly desired coexistence with the Naturals. Which, Flay admitted to herself, was a point in favor of both him and his daughter. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Flay," Alex said gently, "just because I'm cold-blooded doesn't mean you have to be afraid of me. I admit I'm suspicious of your father; he is a high-ranking Atlantic Federation official, after all."

Flay nodded. She didn't like it, but she understood. "It's about that guy we captured yesterday, just before Kira brought Miss Clyne aboard."

"Coast?" Alex flexed his right arm. "He and I go way back. He was a colleague of my father's, and also our family doctor." He indicated a point midway down his upper arm. "My arm is a prosthesis from about here down. Mikhail Coast was the one who fitted it."

"How did you get it?"

Alex allowed himself a smile. "I disagreed with something that ate me," he quipped.

Flay couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "It was bitten off?"

"By a half-ton shark, to be exact. My mom ran an ichthyoculture farm, and I got a little too close to one of its denizens." He shook his head. "Coast makes Rau Le Creuset look warm-hearted, which is why I'm glad he's no longer a practicing doctor."

"Sounds like a real creep."

Alex grimaced. "You don't know the half of it. Anyway, just remember that just as there are good and bad Naturals, there are good and bad Coordinators. You have people like Mikhail Coast, Patrick Zala, and Rau Le Creuset on the one hand. On the other, there's Siegel and Lacus Clyne, all four of Le Creuset's Gundam pilots -ironic, I know- Kira, Kyle, Lia..."

"You," Flay added, surprising them both.

He looked at her curiously, then shrugged. "Me," he agreed, then turned to leave. "By the way," he added over his shoulder, "Cagalli has asked that her identity be kept secret; she doesn't want Orb involved in this any more than it already is. And since your father is a high-ranking official..."

Flay nodded. "I understand." She watched him go, then stepped into the cafeteria, deciding that, for all his coolness, Alex Strassmeier really was an all right guy.

The place was, as usual, crowded, what with the refugees. Flay greeted her fellow survivors, then spotted Kira, Kuzzey, and Mir at a far table. She moved to join them; after talking to Kira and Alex, she'd decided she wanted to get to know the Strike pilot a little better.

Mir noticed her approach, and nudged Kira. "Hi, Flay."

"Hi, Miriallia," Flay said.

Her friend raised her eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

Flay shrugged. "I...had a talk with Alex. Curious, I guess." She hesitated. "He kinda got me thinking. All my life I've heard about how dangerous Coordinators are. But, when Kira took the Strike out, fighting to protect the ship," she smiled at the young pilot, who blushed faintly, "even fighting his best friend, well...I'm not sure what's right anymore. And then Alex told me about the PLANTs, how people there are mostly the same as people on Earth..."

"That's Alex," Kyle Perry said. "If he doesn't scare you out of your wits, he makes you think."

Flay jumped. "Kyle! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a laugh. "When Cagalli first came aboard the _Valkyrie_, she looked right at me for about ten seconds without noticing me."

She couldn't help chuckling. She hadn't had much contact with Cagalli, and was more than a little puzzled by her mysterious bond with Kira, but she had nothing against the princess. Still, Flay found the idea of Cagalli being startled by Kyle's mere presence funny.

_Even if it happened to me, too._ She looked at Kira. "How are you doing? It must have been tough out there, at Junius Seven."

Kira shrugged. "It actually wasn't that difficult, physically; there's no way a dozen GINNs are going to beat six Gundams. It's just that, I felt rotten afterwards; I did kill two of them, after all."

"You'll get used to it, Kira," Kyle said. Kira winced, and the Devastator's pilot nodded in understanding. "I know, you don't want to get used to it. Well, let me tell you, getting used to it doesn't mean liking it. Remember, I blew up one of Coast's ships. I didn't like it, but I knew it had to be done."

Kira nodded reluctantly. "I understand." He rolled his eyes suddenly. "Not that I'm feeling sorry for Coast; there's something about that guy that gives me the creeps."

"Alex doesn't like him either," Flay said, shuddering.

The students turned at the sound of footsteps. Lacus Clyne stood in the hatchway, looking around curiously, her pink robot, Haro, bouncing next to her. As Alex had noticed the day before, she showed no awareness that she was on an enemy ship. Indeed, the pink-haired pop star appeared completely at home.

"Is that Miss Clyne?" Flay asked in a whisper. Mir nodded.

Lacus caught sight of them then. Recognizing Kira as the pilot who brought her aboard, she came over, smiling. "You're the one who recovered my lifepod, aren't you?"

Kira nodded jerkily, not quite sure what to make of this girl. "Uh, yeah."

"I wanted to thank you," she said. "I would probably have died if you hadn't found me."

"Uh, it was nothing," Kira said.

"Still, I am grateful," Lacus said. "May I ask your name?"

He blinked, still off balance. "Uh, it's Kira, Kira Yamato."

Lacus's jaw dropped. "Kira Yamato? From Copernicus?"

Kira's eyes widened. _What the...How did she know that?_ "Yeah, but, how did you know?"

"Athrun has told me a lot about you," the Pink Princess explained. "He often speaks of you with great fondness."

The young pilot felt himself gaping like a fish. _She...she knows Athrun? It's true that they're both children of Supreme Council members, but..._ "You...you know Athrun?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly. "Athrun Zala is the man I will eventually be marrying. It's good to meet a friend of his, whatever the circumstances." Kira looked away. "Is something wrong?"

Kira took a deep breath. "Athrun and I...well..." He met her gaze. "You know he joined ZAFT after his mother was killed in the Bloody Valentine, right?" Lacus nodded. "The Earth Forces were building mobile suits at the neutral resource satellite Heliopolis, where I was living. The Le Creuset team attacked ten days ago, stealing four of the new machines. I wound up piloting the fifth one so I could protect my friends...and because of that, I had to face Athrun on the battlefield," he finished quietly.

Flay laid a hand on Kira's shoulder. She was becoming more certain by the moment that what she'd heard about Coordinators was simply wrong. Lacus was impossible to dislike, and Kira's obvious pain cut Flay to the heart. _This is wrong. Kira has to fight his best friend, Alex has to fight his cousin; just what is going on here?_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yamato," Lacus said softly. "It must hurt for you two to have to fight each other."

"It does," he acknowledged, "but I have no choice. I'm not the only one with that problem, either; Alex is related to one of Athrun's teammates, Yzak Joule."

Lacus nodded. "I know. I've met him, of course, and I know that he and Alex are very close, despite having very different personalities." Deciding it would be wise to change the subject, she looked at the other students. "You're all Kira's friends?"

Mir held out her hand. "That's right. My name is Miriallia Haw."

"Kuzzey Buskirk." Nervous though he was around Coordinators, Kuzzey knew better than to be rude to a guest.

"Flay Allster." Flay was even more nervous than Kuzzey, albeit for different reasons.

Lacus smiled. "A pleasure to meet you." She sat at Mir's invitation, then paused, remembering the sight of a GINN in the ship's hangar. "Alex said something about a Mikhail Coast?"

"The Doctor's team attacked us just before Kira found your pod," Kyle explained. "I think they may have been searching for you, but we couldn't afford to be found."

"I see." Lacus's voice sounded curiously flat for a moment, and she shivered very slightly.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I met Doctor Coast once, on a tour. I sometimes perform at ZAFT bases," she explained at Kira's blank look. "For the troops. Normally I enjoy such trips, but when I met Coast... He somehow _felt_ wrong. He was polite, but very cold, almost soulless."

"Talk about hitting the nail on the head," Kyle muttered darkly. "Anybody who calls Naturals a disease..." He shook himself. "This isn't the time for that sort of thing. Why don't we just enjoy our meal."

Lacus smiled. "You're right."

For the next hour, the six of them chatted amiably, forgetting for a while the turmoil of war.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

"It seems Miss Lacus is settling in just fine," Lia said. She and Alex had returned to the _Valkyrie_ minutes earlier. "She's even got Flay Allster out of her shell."

Alex snorted. "Only a convinced misanthrope -or a Blue Cosmos operative, if there's a difference- could dislike Lacus Clyne. Normally I'd be concerned about her being on an Earth Forces warship, but since your aunt is in command, I don't think there'll be any problems."

He crossed to his own chair on the starboard side of the bridge. Flay's reaction to Lacus had taken care of one of his last worries. Since she was the daughter of an important Atlantic Federation official, Alex had feared that her attitudes could cause trouble. Fortunately, those attitudes seemed to have vanished; apparently her time on the _Archangel_ was doing her some good.

Alex sipped from a coffee mug at his elbow (he didn't have Andrew Waltfeld's obsession with coffee, but he did enjoy a good brew, and one of the few things he hated about free fall was having to drink through a straw). There was still the possibility of a ZAFT attack, but he highly doubted that even Rau Le Creuset would open fire if he knew the daughter of the Supreme Council Chairman was on the _Archangel_. No, his worries were far more personal, and not just about his cousin.

_If only Zala hadn't gone off the deep end. Then Yzak and I could be fighting side by side. _Few people alive knew that Alex had almost joined ZAFT himself. The deaths of his parents and his sister's abduction had combined with the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, filling him with a desire to see the Earth Alliance destroyed.

Then he'd learned of Patrick Zala's plan to exterminate the Naturals. Feeling betrayed, Alex had vowed that he would never serve under Zala; he knew better than to blame all Naturals for the actions of a few deranged fanatics.

Alex sighed, fingering the collar of his black coat. If it hadn't been for Zala's madness, that collar would have borne the insignia of the PLANTs, and the coat would have been a different color, green or perhaps even elite red; he was confident enough in his abilities that he could have won the red uniform.

_It should have been green at the very least,_ he thought. _But Zala took that away._ As a patriot, having to leave the PLANTs in order to stop a madman from having his way hurt more than he cared to admit, but that didn't make him an Earth Forces sympathizer. Indeed, were it not for the fact that he saw the _Archangel_ as separate from the Earth Forces as a whole, he would almost certainly have opened fire on them.

A hand on his shoulder jolted Alex out of his reverie. "Hey, you awake there?"

He looked up, somehow not surprised to see Cagalli standing over him. She'd changed from the drab outfit she'd worn at Heliopolis to khaki pants and a red t-shirt. "Isn't that an unusual outfit for a princess?" he asked mildly. "You're not exactly incognito at the moment."

She glared at him. "What, you think I should be in a dress? You know I hate that. And don't call me a princess, got it?"

"As you wish," Alex said with a shrug. "From what I remember of that party, you looked good in a dress, but the fact that you visibly hated it spoiled the effect somewhat. So no, I don't think you should be in a dress."

Cagalli shook her head. "I'm still not sure what to make of you," she muttered, but there was a glint of humor in her eyes. Her voice softened. "Brooding again?"

He shrugged again. "Something like that," he admitted, fingering his collar. "It's strange how things turn out sometimes."

She frowned. Something in his voice... "What do you mean?"

Alex stared out the forward viewport for a moment before responding. "If I hadn't learned about Zala's madness, I would probably be helping track down the _Archangel_; I was literally on my way to a ZAFT recruiting center when Kyle stopped me." His fist clenched. "I don't think I've ever felt so betrayed. I wanted to join the fight, make the Alliance pay for what it did to my family, what it did to Junius Seven."

"So instead, you went underground, fighting your own fight," Cagalli said. "Against both ZAFT and the Earth Forces."

Alex nodded. "To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that Lia's aunt is in command of the _Archangel_ -and of course Mu La Flaga's involvement- I would probably have attacked that ship at Heliopolis." He shook his head. "Like I said, it's strange how things turn out."

_He's got that right._ Though she supported her father's insistence on keeping Orb neutral, Cagalli's sympathies for the most part were with the PLANTs, especially after Junius Seven. Her time on the _Valkyrie_ had reinforced that, though she too liked the _Archangel_'s crew (especially the pilot of the Strike, as everyone on both ships knew).

"It must be frustrating," she said at last.

"To put it mildly. I should be wearing a ZAFT uniform, but Zala made that impossible," Alex said bitterly, then shook himself "What's done is done, and there's no point in moaning about it," he said in his usual tone. He punched up a schematic on his terminal. "A more immediate concern is what they'll do with the stolen G-weapons. Especially this one."

Cagalli stared at the black-and-red machine on the screen. "The Blitz? What about it?" Then it hit her. "Mirage Colloid."

"Exactly. I shudder to think what a man like Patrick Zala would do with such a system." He glanced out at the _Archangel_. "But even that isn't our biggest problem. Recall that the _Archangel _has Lacus Clyne aboard. Lacus, in addition to being the Supreme Council Chairman's daughter, is very famous as a singer, which means ZAFT will be searching for her; I think that's probably why Coast was out in the middle of nowhere, in fact. Then there's the fact that she's engaged to Kira's friend Athrun Zala. And since Athrun is a member of the Le Creuset team..."

She winced. "Rau Le Creuset will come out in person."

"Most likely," Alex agreed. "And not just with the _Vesalius_, either. With the defeat -from ZAFT's perspective, disappearance- of the Coast team, Le Creuset won't be taking chances. At the very least, he'll have the _Gamow_ along."

Cagalli knew exactly what was bothering her friend there. "Which means you'll have to fight your cousin again."

He sighed. "Almost certainly. Yzak and I won't actually be trying to kill each other, but you know as well as I do that a mobile suit can be neutralized without killing the pilot."

She squeezed his shoulder gently, silently cursing both Zala and the Earth Forces. Most of her ire was directed at the Earth Forces; while Zala wanted to exterminate the Naturals, his views weren't widely held, even in the wake of the Bloody Valentine. _The Alliance, on the other hand..._ Cagalli shook her head in disgust. The more she learned of the Earth Alliance, the more convinced she was that the men and women on the _Archangel_ were too good for them.

* * *

Lia Ramius watched from her command chair, smiling to herself. While Kyle Perry was Alex's de facto second-in-command, she actually knew Alex far better than he did. They had first met ten years earlier, when she visited the PLANTs with her parents.

The two had quickly become close friends, though few were aware of it; Alex had told Yzak he had a friend in the Junk Guild, but had never mentioned Lia by name. This had been at the request of her parents; given that the Junk Guild was stubbornly neutral, they preferred that Lia's friendship with a relative of a Supreme Council member not become widely known. (This was before her father's sister Murrue Ramius joined the military.) Alex and his parents had agreed readily enough.

In any case, Lia was one of the few people with whom Alex would drop his emotionless mask. The only people who truly knew him better than she did were Andrea Strassmeier, who was missing, and Yzak Joule, whom he now had to fight.

Which was why she was glad to see Cagalli taking an interest in him. Lia could see the pain Alex had been going through ever since the Mandelbrot Incident, and facing his cousin in battle had only compounded it. He needed someone who could help him keep going, and Lia knew she herself couldn't do it; they were very close, but there had always been a certain distance just the same.

_But Cagalli can get to him without any trouble,_ she thought, somewhat bemused. _And he doesn't even realize it; I'll bet he didn't notice the line about her looking good in a dress slipping out._

Cagalli seemed to sense her scrutiny. She glanced over her shoulder, giving Lia a look that unmistakably said, "What are _you_ looking at?" Lia just shrugged, looking innocent. The princess frowned, then turned back to whatever she and Alex were talking about.

_Those two... Valkyrie_'s Captain thought, suppressing a chuckle.

* * *

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

* * *

Kira Yamato sprawled on his bunk, Birdy perched nearby. In just ten days, his life had altered drastically. He'd gone from studying at a technical college to piloting a mobile suit off an Earth Forces warship in less than twenty-four hours. In the process, he'd faced his best friend in battle, fought another friend's cousin, and befriended a princess. Since then, he'd taken on two GINNs simultaneously and rescued another princess...who turned out to be his best friend's fiancé.

_Athrun_. Kira closed his eyes, remembering their time together in Copernicus. They'd been inseparable, despite their differing backgrounds, close enough to be brothers. For seven years, Kira and Athrun had gone to school together, not a care in the world. Even when his father, Patrick Zala, had called him back to the PLANTs, Athrun had been unconcerned.

_"The PLANTs and Earth will see eye-to-eye," Athrun said. "There will be no war. This evacuation doesn't mean a thing." He extended a hand, on which perched a robotic bird._

_Kira reached out in turn, hands cupped, and the bird hopped into them. "Thank you."_

_Athrun smiled at his friend. "You'll join me later in the PLANTs, right, Kira?"_

Kira wished he had, but that was not to be. Instead, he had to fight his friend, so that his other friends would live. _It just isn't fair! I'm just fighting to protect my friends! Why can't he see that?_

Nor was Athrun his only dilemma. During the Battle of Artemis, he'd faced off against one of the stolen Gundams, the Blitz. He'd spoken with its pilot, Nicol Amalfi, and learned that Nicol, too, was a friend of Athrun. Kira sighed, knowing that, if things had been just a little different, Nicol would have been his friend, too.

Not that he was completely alone. Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Mir, supported him, albeit reluctantly in Kuzzey's case. Alex knew how he felt, since they were in more or less the same situation. Cagalli, of course, had grown very fond of him in the short time they'd known each other.

And then there was Flay Allster. Despite the fact that she was engaged to Sai (by parental arrangement, which had caused Alex to snort in disgust; he made no secret of his hate for such things), Kira had taken a liking to her.

_"Taken a liking", ha!_ Kira told himself. _Don't fool yourself; you're in love._ Unfortunately, he didn't dare do anything while she was engaged to Sai, and he had no intention of trying to break that up. Kira Yamato wasn't that sort of person.

_Flay said she's behind me; that's enough, at least for now._ Putting that thought aside, Kira sat up and retrieved a photo Alex had gotten for him. It was a graduation photo from the ZAFT academy; Kira didn't know how Alex had gotten a hold of it, but he was grateful. Four young men in red uniforms looked out at him. The first, with white hair and ice-blue eyes, he easily identified as Yzak Joule; while Kira had never seen him, the pilot's resemblance to Alex was striking. Next was a tall, blond youth, whom Alex had recognized as Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Buster. The third Kira knew by sight: Nicol Amalfi, pilot of X207 Blitz.

Last, of course, was his dear friend Athrun Zala. Athrun hadn't changed much; he'd grown some, of course, but, aside from that, he was just as Kira remembered him. A little harder in the face, perhaps, but still the Athrun Zala he had known for so long.

The picture blurred as Kira's eyes filled with tears. Setting it down on the table, he buried his face in his pillow and wept silently.

"Birdy!" The robot had no way of knowing what was going through the young Coordinator's mind, but Kira found its presence comforting.

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge, 5 February, C.E. 71

* * *

"Our mission is to search for the missing _Silverwind_, and rescue Lacus Clyne, assuming she's still alive," Rau Le Creuset said, sweeping his featureless gaze around the assembled soldiers. "In light of the power of the warships we faced at Heliopolis, as well as the disappearance of the Coast team, the Bartlett team has been assigned to support us." He smiled thinly at Yzak's look of distaste. "Don't worry, Yzak. I am in overall command of this mission, and I have no intention of allowing Commander Bartlett to interfere should you encounter your cousin again. Use disabling attacks on the Stormbird if you wish; and that goes for you and the Strike as well, Athrun."

Athrun and Yzak looked at each other, for once in complete agreement; neither of them liked Bartlett, and they were acutely aware of their shared predicament. "Thank you, sir," they said in unison.

"Of course." Le Creuset tapped the display. "We will begin with the outskirts of the Debris Belt. Comments?"

Yzak grimaced. "I'll bet Alex was at least part of the reason Coast vanished."

Nicol looked at him curiously. "Why's that?"

"They go way back; Commander Coast was the Strassmeier family doctor before he joined ZAFT," Yzak explained. "Alex hates him."

"Your cousin certainly has a healthy dislike of some ZAFT team commanders, myself included," Le Creuset said. "What does he have against Doctor Coast?"

Yzak shrugged. "He's never said what, at least not to me, except that he thinks Coast should never have gone into medicine."

"It's true that Commander Coast doesn't have much of a bedside manner," the masked man admitted. "His personality is more suited to the battlefield that the hospital." He shrugged. "In any case, he is not likely to be a factor at this point. Dismissed."

* * *

corridor

* * *

Drifting down the hall with Dearka and Nicol, Yzak shook his head in disgust. "So now we have to deal with the Bartlett team again. Just great."

"Yeah," Dearka agreed. "They'll just get in the way."

"I don't think they'll have a chance to get in the way," Yzak said with a snort. "Not the way Alex and Athrun's buddy fight. They'll be taken apart."

Nicol raised his eyebrows. "You think your cousin has more mobile suits than we've seen?"

Yzak snorted again. "Bet on it. Alex isn't stupid. Judging by how his ship is built, I'd say he's got at least five, and probably room for more, just like the legged ship. We're in for a major fight if we run into them again."

"Then we'd better be ready if that happens," Dearka said, coming to a halt next to one of the main airlocks, where their shuttle waited. "Come on, let's get back to the _Gamow_."

* * *

Athrun's quarters

* * *

Athrun stripped off his red coat and released it to drift in the small cabin. He didn't bother putting it away; his mind was on other things. He thought of the PLANTs, of his deceased mother, of Kira, and of his fiancé, Lacus Clyne.

_Lacus, I'll see you again, I promise. Kira...will I have to fight you again? It doesn't have to be this way; you're a Coordinator, just like me! We should be fighting side-by-side, not trying to blow each other out of space..._

Athrun sighed. Trying to persuade Kira to join them was probably futile, but he at least had to try. He couldn't bear the thought of having to shoot him down. _Kira, please, don't make me do this._

He shook himself. It wasn't all that likely that they would encounter the legged ship in any event; there was no reason for them to sail through the Debris belt. Or so Athrun hoped, at least; from what Yzak had told him, Alex Strassmeier might well have persuaded them to do exactly that. The guy was certainly devious enough.

If they did encounter the legged ship and its companion, they'd be in for a fight. Athrun had a healthy respect for Alex's skills, and while he hadn't actually come to blows with Kira, Nicol had reported losing badly to him at Artemis. Even with the _Gamow _and the _Bismark_, it was far from certain that the ZAFT contingent could win.

Athrun lay back and closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to avoid it, his thoughts kept turning back to Kira. Once the best of friends, now their loyalties forced them to be enemies. It was tearing Athrun apart emotionally, and he knew it was doing the same to Kira.

_Kira, we'll find a way through this. Until then, stay alive..._

* * *

Author's note: Next, the Le Creuset team will face off against _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ once again, Alex will have another run-in with his personal irritant, and Badgiruel will make him very mad. 


	6. Chapter 6: Separate Ways

I own nothing but Alex Strassmeier and his comrades

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge, 6 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Acting Crewman Kuzzey Buskirk sat up as his board beeped at him. _Hmm? A signal?_ He tweaked his controls, adjusting the gain, then looked down at the Captain. "We're receiving a signal, ma'am. Header indicates it's from the _Montgomery_, assigned to Eighth Fleet."

Murrue sighed with relief. "That's Admiral Halberton's command. We're almost there."

"You are, at least," Lia said from her own bridge.

Murrue raised her eyebrows at her niece. "I take it you have a longer journey in mind?"

The younger Ramius nodded. "We're making for Orb, since we've got the princess with us." Behind her, Cagalli Yula Athha rolled her eyes. "Besides, as far as we're concerned, Orb is the only sane nation left on Earth. No offense, Ensign," she added, glancing at Badgiruel.

Badgiruel shook her head. "None taken, Ms. Ramius; I may have my doubts about who was responsible for the abduction of Strassmeier's sister, but I don't blame either of you for feeling as you do. Particularly since your friend is a native of the PLANTs."

"That reminds me." Murrue shifted her gaze to Cagalli. "Miss Cagalli, how are we supposed to handle your presence? Given the role you have on the _Valkyrie_, you're not exactly inconspicuous."

"When I'm out on my own, I drop the last part of my name," the princess responded. "I'll go by Cagalli Yula."

Murrue nodded. "That should work."

"Another message from the _Montgomery_, ma'am," Kuzzey said. "Vice Foreign Minister George Allster is on board."

"Tell him that his daughter is safe," Murrue said. "Kira saw to that."

Behind Lia and to her right, Alex Strassmeier snorted. "I'm not sure how grateful he'll be," he said. "The Vice Foreign Minister's opinion of Coordinators isn't exactly a secret. Which explains Flay's former attitude; she practically absorbed it through osmosis."

Murrue shrugged. "We'll just have to hope Flay can convince him otherwise. She and Kira have become fairly close since we got out of Artemis."

"You might prove more of a problem," Badgiruel put in. Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she shrugged. "I intend no offense, but as you yourself have pointed out -several times- you _are_ related to Ezalia Joule."

Alex nodded. "Believe me, Ensign, I am acutely aware of the potential difficulty. I'm not a big fan of the vice minister, but I'm perfectly capable of restraining myself." For a moment, his face had a wry look. "For Flay's sake, if nothing else; I never thought I'd say this, but I consider her a friend."

Murrue shook her head, bemused. _He's certainly changed in the past couple of weeks._ She was inclined to agree with her niece's belief that Cagalli was responsible for the change. Alex still seldom showed emotion in public -by now, everyone knew why- but at the same time, he seemed more approachable somehow.

_And if he can warm up to someone like Flay Allster..._ She glanced over her shoulder at Kuzzey. "That reminds me. Given that we have a number of Coordinators with us, we should probably have Flay present when we speak to her father. As Alex just pointed out, Vice Minister Allster isn't very fond of Coordinators."

Neither was _Montgomery_ captain Koopman, as it happened. Much as some people -notably Natarle Badgiruel- would have liked to deny it, anti-Coordinator sentiment was pervasive both in the military and the government. "Space monster" was a common epithet, implying that Coordinators (the majority of whom lived in space) were inhuman and dangerous.

Such attitudes played into Patrick Zala's hands. In his speeches, he often cited them as proof that the Naturals, despite (or because of) their "inferiority", recognized that Coordinators were a new species. Though he stopped short of calling for a campaign of extermination, Zala did his best to incite hatred against Naturals in general. Thus far, it had only worked on the most hardcore.

"Zala isn't helping matters," Alex said, voicing Murrue's thoughts. "I don't know if you've seen any of his speeches, but I can tell you, even though he hasn't actually called for the extermination of the Naturals, he manages to make it abundantly clear that it's what he wants."

Mu La Flaga snorted. "No kidding. I saw the one from just after the Bloody Valentine. Man, his glare could punch through the _Archangel_'s laminated armor."

Alex's lips twitched in what might have been a sneer. "And he's not exactly known for moderation; if anything, he's even worse in private. Aunt Ezalia's told me quite a bit." He shook his head, visibly disgusted. "I swear, the only good thing that guy ever did was have a kid."

"Perhaps so," Murrue said, "but we don't have to worry about that right now. We have more immediate things to deal with." She looked at Kuzzey again. "Inform Captain Koopman -and Vice Minister Allster- of our situation. Make sure they understand that the _Valkyrie_ is a friendly."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Bismark_, bridge

* * *

_So, _Daniel Bartlett thought, gazing at the tabletop display. _The game's afoot._

His flagship had been repaired at the PLANTs, just in time to join the Le Creuset team in the search for Lacus Clyne. Search and rescue wasn't his preferred duty, though he understood why it had to be done. The morale effects of her loss would be profound, and Bartlett certainly sympathized with Athrun Zala, since Miss Clyne was the young pilot's fiancée.

Besides, the Coast team had disappeared in the Debris Belt on this very mission. Given the Doctor's skill both as a pilot and commander, that meant he'd run into something nasty, and that something nasty was almost certainly the legged ship. And that, in turn, meant the _Valkyrie_ was involved.

_That will make this whole trip worthwhile, even if we have to work with the Le Creuset team._ Favored though he was by the high command, Rau Le Creuset had more than his share of detractors. Bartlett himself was among them (one of the few cases where he agreed with Alex Strassmeier); others ran the gamut from feckless incompetents like submariner Marco Morassim, who often referred to Le Creuset as a punk, to highly skilled warriors like Andrew "Desert Tiger" Waltfeld.

"From what we've heard, the legged ship and its companion were almost certainly responsible for the Coast team's disappearance," Michael Harriman said. "They may well be nearby."

Bartlett nodded. "I agree. Le Creuset does, as well, or so I judge by our current status. Whatever else Alex Strassmeier might be, he isn't stupid, so such a large force is common sense."

"But will Joule be willing to open fire on his cousin?" Harriman asked. "That could be a problem."

"Le Creuset has already given Joule permission to use disabling attacks if we do encounter those two ships," Bartlett replied. "The same for Zala and that Yamato kid." He shrugged. "Le Creuset is in charge, so it's his decision to make." A feral light showed in his cold gray eyes. "I, on the other hand, am under no such constraints. If I get within range, Strassmeier is doomed."

It didn't even occur to Harriman to question that statement. Despite the skill Alex Strassmeier had exhibited in their previous encounter, despite his superior machine, _Bismark_'s captain believed that his commander would win the next engagement. (Such overconfidence was why Captain Zelman considered Harriman an incompetent.)

They would get a reality check when the two forces faced off again...

* * *

_Gamow_, hangar

* * *

Yzak Joule sat in the cockpit of his Duel Gundam, hands flying over the machine's keyboard. As a group, ZAFT soldiers were more individualistic than their Earth Forces counterparts. Mobile suit pilots were allowed great leeway in personalizing their machines; Miguel Aiman, for example, had customized his GINN for higher performance. (Unfortunately, he'd also had more breakdowns than most.)

Even more than regulars, the four Gundam pilots were expected to make whatever modifications they felt necessary to bring out the best in their one-of-a-kind machines. So it was that Yzak found himself in his cockpit, tweaking the OS.

He sighed. His main reason for working on his machine was to try to distract himself, but it wasn't working. Yzak's mind was only half on the task at hand. He couldn't stop thinking about the coming battle; he knew as well as anyone that they'd soon be facing the legged ship again. And facing the legged ship meant another confrontation with the _Valkyrie_.

_Alex, why do we have to keep fighting each other?_ Yzak was profoundly grateful that Commander Le Creuset was allowing him to use disabling attacks on the Stormbird, but that was only part of the problem. He knew perfectly well that Alex would never surrender, that his cousin would prefer death to falling into the hands of ZAFT as it now was.

"Hey, Yzak."

Yzak glanced up. "Nicol? What are you doing in here this late?"

The pilot-cum-pianist shrugged. "Same thing you are; I had an idea for an improvement on the Blitz's OS, so I figured I'd better take care of it ASAP. We never know when we'll run into Earth Forces units."

"Especially when we're searching for Lacus Clyne," Yzak agreed. He frowned suddenly. "But there's something..."

Nicol blinked. "Yzak?"

"You can bet the legged ship's going to turn up again," Yzak said slowly. "The captain's older brother is in the Junk Guild; the guy's daughter is in command of the black ship, and she's one of Alex's closest friends..." He trailed off, then abruptly snapped his fingers. "Of course!"

"What is it?"

"About ten years ago, Alex told me he had a friend in the Junk Guild," Yzak explained. "He didn't mention her name, but he did ask that I keep it quiet."

Nicol frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Yzak shrugged. "You know the Junk Guild: they're stubbornly neutral, even more than Orb. The girl's parents didn't want her friendship with a Supreme Council member's nephew to be widely known. Anyway, I think that she must be the black ship's captain."

"Makes sense," the other agreed. He drifted towards his own machine.

Yzak watched him go. Initially, he'd thought Nicol a coward, but, as he got to know the younger pilot, Yzak was reminded more and more of his cousin. Alex Strassmeier had a soft core, however much he tried to hide it; Yzak was one of the few people who'd actually seen it.

He sighed and resumed typing. Whatever happened, he had to make sure the Duel was ready for the next battle.

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge, 7 February, C.E. 71

* * *

"So," Rau Le Creuset said, "it appears we have company."

"Yes, sir," Ades agreed. "A _Nelson_-class ship, and two _Drakes_."

"Hmm." Le Creuset gazed thoughtfully at the display. "Given that there's nothing nearby that the Earth Forces care about, I would have to say they're here to resupply the legged ship. In which case, we have a golden opportunity."

Athrun Zala looked up in surprise. "Sir, aren't our orders to-"

"I'm well aware of our instructions to search for Miss Clyne," Le Creuset said. "However, we cannot afford to pass up a chance to destroy the legged ship." His voice softened a little. "I don't blame you for being anxious, but first and foremost we _are_ soldiers."

Athrun swallowed hard, then nodded. "I understand, sir."

"In any case, we might find your fiancée at the same time," the masked man went on. "I would not be at all surprised if those two ships passed through the Debris Belt after they escaped from Artemis, and from what Yzak has told me, Strassmeier, despite his cold-blooded exterior, would happily perform a rescue operation. Therefore, if we encounter the black ship, only its weapons and engines will be targeted."

_Assuming we can even see it_, Athrun thought sourly.

None of them realized they were worrying about the wrong ship...

* * *

_Archangel_/_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

Having reached communications range with the advance force, the two mobile assault ships coasted along at a relatively slow speed. The _Archangel_ flew slightly ahead; Captain Koopman of the _Montgomery_ was slightly nervous about the _Valkyrie_.

As Murrue had requested, Flay stood on the _Archangel_'s bridge, and she smiled when her father appeared on the screen. "Hi, Daddy."

Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster slumped in his chair, visibly relieved. "Flay, thank goodness you're safe." He looked at Murrue. "Thank you, Captain Ramius. I owe you a great deal."

"And not just for that," Koopman put in. "You've done well, keeping both your ship and the Strike intact." He frowned. "But what of the other ship?"

"The _Valkyrie_ joined forces with us just before Heliopolis collapsed," Murrue responded. "My niece Lia is in command."

Koopman nodded, and shifted his attention to the younger woman. "You have our thanks, as well."

"Don't mention it," Lia said cheerfully. She jerked her head at the expressionless Coordinator behind and to her right. "Alex doesn't much like the Earth Forces, but he's not a fan of ZAFT, either. And he really hates Rau Le Creuset."

The Earth Forces officer blinked. "Alex?"

"Strassmeier," Lia supplied.

Allster surged out of his chair. "Strassmeier? Ezalia Joule's nephew?"

"Correct, sir," Alex said, speaking for the first time. He cocked his head. "Is there a problem?"

The vice minister ignored him, addressing Lia instead. "What is someone like him doing there?" he demanded. "A Coordinator, a relative of one of the biggest radicals in the PLANTs, no less?"

Lia's eyes narrowed. "It was Alex's idea to build this ship and its attendant mobile suits, Vice Minister. All of this was part of his plan to stop Patrick Zala from wiping out all Naturals." Her expression hardened. "And for your information, sir, I too am a Coordinator."

"And so's the pilot of the Strike," Flay put in. "If he hadn't picked up the lifepod I was in, I'd be dead."

That rocked Allster back a little. _A Coordinator...saved Flay? But they're..._ Now he was confused. He disliked Coordinators (to put it mildly), and yet one of them had saved his daughter's life.

"All right," he said at last. "Perhaps the young man is an exception, along with your niece, Captain, but surely you realize that they _are_ exceptions. Most Coordinators are our mortal enemies." He glared at Alex. "As for _him_..."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have a problem with me, sir."

"Of course I have a problem!" Allster snapped. "You clearly pose a danger to everyone on the _Archangel_."

The Coordinator's eyes narrowed to slits; Lia and Cagalli, both of whom knew the signs, winced. "Just what are you accusing me of?" he asked in a deceptively soft voice.

Allster looked at him as though he wasn't paying attention. "No one with your background would help the Earth Forces, so you're obviously a spy."

"Daddy!" Flay protested.

"Sir, with all due respect, that was uncalled for!" Murrue said.

Cagalli gazed at the vice minister with thinly veiled contempt. _What an idiot. Hard to believe Flay's his daughter; she's such a nice girl._

Alex's thoughts were much the same. _Flay's actually related to this bigoted fool? The mind boggles._ He stood, his face somehow more hawk-like than usual. "Sir, if you'd bothered to read any reports of the final moments at Heliopolis, you'd know that your accusation is baseless. As the crew of the _Archangel_ will confirm, I personally struck down the Magic Bullet of Dusk, Miguel Aiman, in that battle. Even Patrick Zala isn't ruthless enough to sacrifice his own people just to maintain a spy's cover."

"He's right," Mu put in. "Zala's a nut, but he wouldn't try something like that." His gaze sharpened. "And Alex isn't the sort of person who'd kill without a good reason."

"In any case, you have nothing to fear from me at this point," Alex said. "You may find it hard to believe, but I consider Flay a friend, and I have no intention of bereaving her if I can possibly avoid it."

Allster sat back, stunned. After hearing what had happened at Heliopolis, he wasn't that surprised that Flay and the Strike pilot would have become friends -Kira did save her life, after all- but someone like Alex Strassmeier? "Strassmeier, what are you-"

He never got a chance to finish, for at that moment, the ZAFT vessels _Vesalius_, _Gamow_, and _Bismark_ reached attack range.

"Warning!" Romero Pal snapped. "N-jammer levels increasing! Three ZAFT warships approaching!"

"Checking profiles," Chandra sang out. "_Vesalius, Gamow,_ and _Bismark_. They're heading this way!"

Ramius immediately punched an allcall button. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!"

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

Kira hurriedly strapped himself into the Strike, barely aware of Mu La Flaga doing the same in the Moebius Zero. "Kira here. I'm ready," he said, lowering his visor.

"Roger that, Kira," Mir said. "Orders are not to launch, but be ready in case that changes."

"Got it." He wondered, though. He knew that they were facing all four stolen Gundams -_including Athrun, and Alex's cousin_- and that the _Montgomery_'s mobile armors were no match for _any_ mobile suits, let alone Gundams. Going into battle without the _Archangel_ was suicide.

_Withdrawing won't save us, so why are they doing this? They're just getting themselves killed. Unless..._ "Miriallia, what about the _Valkyrie_? Have they moved at all?"

She glanced at something offscreen. "No sign of activity yet, but you can bet Alex won't just sit around. He'll want to protect Vice Minister Allster for Flay's sake, and you know how he hates Rau Le Creuset."

"Yeah." _I still think this is a mistake, though. Alex and his friends can't handle everything..._

* * *

Open space

* * *

Kira and Mir were right; Alex had no intention of just sitting around. Even before Murrue Ramius brought her ship to battlestations, Alex was pulling on his flightsuit (a green one, ZAFT surplus; he could have gotten one in elite red, but he didn't feel worthy to wear it). By the time Kira strapped into the Strike, X108 Stormbird was moving to the _Valkyrie_'s starboard catapult.

"What are you planning to do?" Cagalli asked.

"If possible, we're going to save Koopman and Allster in spite of themselves," Alex said. "Yzak and Bartlett are both out there, a complication I could really do without."

She nodded. "You're clear for launch. Be careful out there."

"I will." His hands tightened on the control bars. "Alex Strassmeier, Stormbird launching!"

The Stormbird hurtled out into space, followed closely by the Devastator, the Scorpion, and the Shinobi. As the last machine, X112 Inferno, was guided to the catapult, pilot Chris Madsen made one last check of his systems. The flamer particularly concerned him; such weapons were not easy to adapt for space use.

This time, though, it checked out. Seeing the results, Chris nodded in satisfaction, then assumed his usual unhinged manner, which very few people knew was just as much a facade as Alex's cold demeanor. "Chris Madsen, Inferno launching!" As the catapult spat him into space, he glanced one last time at the symbol on his status screen: the emblem of the Serpent Tail.

"All right, people," Alex said. "Let's do it!"

Two mobile suit forces closed at high speed. Though the ZAFT teams had the advantage of numbers, they had only four Gundams; the rest were in GINNs and a CGUE. Against five Gundams, the odds were basically even.

Alex quickly found himself engaged by two machines at once, his cousin Yzak's Duel, and Daniel Bartlett's custom CGUE. The CGUE was clearly the greater threat; he knew Yzak wouldn't be willing to shoot to kill, at least not yet. Ignoring the Duel, he fired one shot at the CGUE, which simply splashed on the ZAFT machine's shield.

Bartlett laughed harshly. "You'll have to do better than that, Strassmeier!" He returned fire with both his beam rifle and shield Gatling, the latter intended merely as a distraction.

Alex took the beams on his own shield and ignored the bullets completely. "You persist in underestimating me, Bartlett. One day that sort of thing will get you killed."

While the two rivals exchanged gunshots and verbal barbs (watched by a very nervous Yzak, who was unable to intervene), the larger battle continued unabated. Athrun ignored the _Valkyrie_'s mobile suits completely, concentrating on the Earth Forces warships. Kyle and Dearka found themselves trading artillery shots, while Hiro played hide-and-seek with Nicol's Blitz. Brian, meanwhile, gave the ZAFT ships' CIWS fits with his unpredictable maneuvers.

_Scorpion's mobile armor mode is just what the doctor ordered,_ he thought with a tight grin.

Alex spared him a brief glance. _You're doing well, Brian. Keep it up._ Boosting away from the Duel and Bartlett's CGUE, he pulled his plasma cannon and leveled it at the _Bismark_. "Try this," he muttered, and fired. The red-orange blast cored through the ZAFT ship's starboard engine pod.

"You'll pay for that, Strassmeier!" Bartlett shouted, his beam rifle spitting emerald darts. When they struck the Stormbird's shield without any noticeable effect, he cursed. "Just go down!"

"Once again, you underestimate your opponent." Alex spun his machine and fired past his cousin's Duel, striking one of the _Vesalius_'s GINNs. One spectacular detonation later, he turned back to the red CGUE. "Here's a piece of free information: my shield absorbs energy, channeling it into the Stormbird's battery. In other words, you're recharging my machine for me."

Bartlett raised his eyebrows. "Why tell me this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it doesn't help you any. You still have no choice but to use beams, since projectiles are useless against Phase-shift."

A dry chuckle from the ZAFT commander. "Perhaps so. But even your shield can only take so much." He laughed harshly and abruptly boosted away.

Alex didn't realize the danger at first. _What is he up to?_ Then he suddenly found himself looking down the barrels of _Bismark_'s cannons. _Uh-oh._ He kicked in his verniers just before the ship fired. Stormbird made it out untouched; the _Bernard_ wasn't so fortunate. The Earth Forces vessel vanished in an instant, destroyed with all hands.

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar/open space

* * *

Mu La Flaga watched the battle with growing alarm. Like Kira, he'd strapped into his machine as soon as the alarm sounded; now he contacted the bridge. "Captain, we need to launch, now. The advance forces are getting slaughtered, and I don't think withdrawing will save us, even with Alex's people out there."

Murrue hesitated, the reluctantly nodded. "You're right. Moebius Zero, Strike, launch at once!"

"Roger that. Mu La Flaga, launching!"

"Kira Yamato, Strike heading out!" Kira echoed.

Sai's face appeared on his screen. "Kira, Flay's father is on one of those ships..."

"I'll make sure he gets out alive," Kira said. "I promise."

The mobile suit and mobile armor flashed into space side by side. Mu took on a pair of GINNs, while Kira moved to engage Athrun's Aegis. Athrun, having just taken out the escort ship _Law_ with his Scylla energy cannon, came at the Strike with his rifle blazing.

Soon it was Kira alone; Mu was able to destroy one GINN, but then took a number of sever hits in rapid succession, and was forced to retreat. With the Moebius Zero out of the fight, and Kira effectively deadlocked with the Aegis, the mobile confrontation rested almost entirely with the _Valkyrie_'s machines.

Alex glanced briefly at the Strike, wincing in sympathy as Kira traded laser blasts with his dearest friend, then returned his attention to his own battle. So far, he'd been able to keep Bartlett under control -he'd destroyed two of the _Bismark_'s GINNs- but he wasn't sure how long it could last.

Then his force was suddenly reduced to four mobile suits; the Buster had finally gotten a solid hit on Kyle, blowing the Devastator's right arm off at the shoulder. "Sorry, Alex. I have to fall back."

"Don't worry about it. You did your best."

Nor was that the only problem. After several crazy maneuvers, Brian, too, was forced to pull away before the Scorpion ran out of power. Shinobi and Inferno were still in action, but there wasn't much they could do at that point.

"You seem to be running low on mobile suits, Strassmeier," Bartlett said mockingly, clashing his sword against the Stormbird's shield. "I think we have the upper hand."

Alex started to retort, then shut his mouth with a click. _He's right. We have to fall back, somehow._

At that moment, the _Vesalius_ opened fire on the _Montgomery_, blowing the Earth Forces ship in half. On the _Archangel_, Flay Allster screamed once, then fainted. All but one person onboard was frozen with shock, and that person's next action took everyone by surprise.

"This is the Earth Forces warship _Archangel_," Natarle Badgiruel said. "Presently under the protective custody of this ship is PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne. We rescued her as a humanitarian gesture, but if you continue to attack, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands."

Athrun Zala stared at the "legged ship" in horror. _"What monsters you are!"_ He turned to glare at the Strike. "Well, Kira?" he demanded, his voice soft. "Do you still feel justified fighting by the sides of these _cowards_?" His voice rose to a shout on the last word.

Kira's mouth worked silently, stunned by Badgiruel's action. "Athrun, I..."

"I'm going to rescue her. That's a promise." The Aegis spun around, heading back to the _Vesalius_.

Yzak Joule clutched at his controls, a white-hot rage going through him. "See, Alex?" he whispered, so angry he was beyond shouting. "See what happens when you help the Earth Forces? It's just like with Andrea, isn't it?" Without waiting for a response, the Duel jetted back to the _Gamow_.

It was just as well that Yzak hadn't waited. Alex didn't even hear him. His mind wasn't even in the present; it was in a time three years earlier.

_He and his sister were running from their home, chased by Atlantic Federation soldiers._

_"Come on, Andrea!" Alex said. "Hurry!" The girl tried to keep up, but tripped over some debris. Alex skidded to a stop. "Andrea!" He started back, but froze when his sister was surrounded._

_"Alex, keep going!" she shouted. "Run!"_

_Alex ran, ran harder than_ _he ever had before, tears mingling with blood where a rifle stock had split his cheek open. When he was sure they were no longer following him, he collapsed on the ground, exhausted. "Andrea, I'll save you someday," he whispered, then bowed his head, sobbing._

He came back to himself abruptly. After glancing around to reorient himself, he keyed his radio. "Hiro, Chris, get back to the ship. I'll be there shortly." The two pilots acknowledged, and he switched frequencies. "Cagalli, Hiro and Chris are on their way in. I'll be back soon, after I...check things out on the _Archangel_."

"I understand." And she did; a matching outrage burned in Cagalli's golden eyes.

Alex boosted towards the _Archangel_'s starboard catapult. _Natarle Badgiruel, you just made a very big mistake._

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"I had no choice," Badgiruel was saying. "I couldn't let them destroy us."

Murrue shook her head. "I understand that, Natarle, but still..." She trailed off, but her tone made very clear that she disapproved of her subordinate's tactics.

Both women turned as the rear hatch opened. Alex Strassmeier stormed onto the bridge, his normally expressionless face livid, his eyes blazing. Badgiruel flinched despite herself; Alex had proven his willingness to kill if necessary, and she had no desire to be his next target.

Still, in her opinion, his anger was misplaced. "Strassmeier," the ensign began.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" the Coordinator asked in a deceptively soft voice.

Badgiruel blinked, slightly unnerved. "I was merely acting to protect this ship and those aboard. I had no alternative."

"Oh really?" Alex responded, still softly. "What about the fact that the taking of hostages is a crime anywhere?"

"Regulations allow for emergencies-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Alex snarled viciously and backhanded her across the face. "You treacherous coward!" he shouted, trembling with fury. "How _dare_ you presume that you have the right to use an innocent civilian as a pawn! Lacus Clyne isn't a chess piece, _dummkopf!_"

Badgiruel started to rise, but stopped when she found herself looking down the barrel of Alex's pistol at a distance of fifteen centimeters.

"Give me a reason," Alex whispered. "Give me the slightest reason to pull this trigger, and I swear I will."

Given the choice between remaining still, and receiving a forty-five caliber bullet through the brain, Badgiruel wisely opted not to provoke him.

Alex held his aim for a moment longer, then nodded. "Good." Holstering the weapon, he turned to Murrue. "I will only say this once: if something like this ever happens again, I will personally reduce this ship's engines to a puddle of molten slag. And don't talk to me about the refugees; _Valkyrie_ can take them on if necessary." With that, he spun around and stalked away.

Murrue stared after him, more than a little shaken. "You know, since we left Heliopolis, I've often wondered what it would take to get him to explode. Well, now I know." She shook her head, then looked at her XO. "However, he was right about one thing. Such tactics can have no justification, and they will _not_ be used again. Is that clear?"

The ensign saluted; though she disagreed, she knew she had no choice. "As you command, ma'am."

Murrue sighed and settled into her command chair. Sai had taken an unconscious Flay to the infirmary, so the EW station was unmanned, but that didn't matter at present. Even Rau Le Creuset wouldn't dare attack with Lacus Clyne onboard; not only was she the daughter of the Supreme Council's Chairman, but, according to Kira, she was also engaged to Aegis pilot Athrun Zala.

She closed her eyes. Alex's tirade hadn't come as a surprise; indeed, Murrue was mildly surprised the young Coordinator had stopped short of killing Ensign Badgiruel. In any case, this incident was likely to solidify his view of the Earth Alliance, which could cause problems, not for the _Archangel_ itself, but for the whole of the Alliance.

_The only reason I'm still alive is because he's friends with my niece_, Murrue realized. Still, she couldn't help wondering how far that consideration would go.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

Alex was still fuming an hour later. It took a lot to crack his self-control, but a stunt like Badgiruel's, especially one that brought back memories of his sister's abduction, did the job. Badgiruel was luckier to be alive than she realized; Alex had come very close to shooting her, regardless of whether she moved or not.

There was also the fact that Alex and Kira both had close connections to the opposing force. Even this was unlikely to split Kira and Athrun apart, since Kira clearly had nothing to do with it. As long as Lacus got out alive, Athrun would be forgiving. Probably.

_Yzak, on the other hand..._ Yzak Joule wasn't known for moderation. He wasn't likely -this time- to hold Alex responsible for what had happened, but a few more such events could change that. Eventually, his temper would get the better of him, with possibly disastrous consequences.

Alex clenched his fists, cursing the twist of fate that had forced him to cooperate with the Earth Forces. This one wasn't even Zala's fault; the blame lay with the Earth Forces, who had built mobile suits and a warship inside a neutral colony, with Rondo Ghina Sahaku, who had allowed it, and with Rau Le Creuset, who had treacherously attacked the colony.

The hatch that he'd forgotten to lock slid open behind him. "Alex?" Cagalli called softly.

He looked up. Normally, the only person he tolerated this from was Lia Ramius, and yet somehow... "Something up?"

She drifted over. "I was just wondering what happened..." She trailed off, looking closely at him. His eyes seemed a little red. "Have you been crying?"

Alex started to snap, then stopped himself. He only tolerated that sort of query from a handful of people; he wondered just when the princess had become part of that group. "A little," he said at last, not sure why he was even admitting it. "When Ensign Badgiruel made her...announcement," Cagalli winced at the venom in her friend's voice, though she agreed wholeheartedly, "I had a bit of a flashback. Specifically, to when my sister was kidnapped."

Cagalli wasn't surprised in the least. "And that's why you were so angry."

"That, and the fact that Badgiruel's actions were despicable in and of themselves," Alex confirmed.

He stood and began to pace. "This is a textbook example of why I despise the Earth Alliance. The PLANTs have been oppressed from the outset. Even before the Alliance was formed, the sponsor nations imposed ridiculous quotas while at the same time keeping the PLANTs completely demilitarized."

"Which was why Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala founded ZAFT." Despite the seeming irrelevance of the story, and despite knowing most of it already, Cagalli was fascinated.

"Precisely," he agreed. "Even I will admit Zala wasn't always a madman; it was probably the Bloody Valentine that triggered that. Anyway, before ZAFT was formed, we were helpless against Blue Cosmos and other anti-Coordinator groups. And when the sponsor nations attacked the Supreme Council directly..."

Cagalli grimaced, remembering the incident. Her father had had some very nasty things to say about the Atlantic Federation at the time. "Talk about crazy. Weren't the sponsor nations almost completely dependent on the PLANTs for resources by then?"

Alex nodded. "If you'll pardon the cliché, it was a case of killing the goose that laid the golden eggs. That, however, was only the beginning."

She knew exactly where he was going with that one. "Copernicus."

"Copernicus." His voice was flat. "That, as you know, was what prompted the declaration of war; from what I heard later, they tried to claim that Chairman Clyne's shuttle malfunction was deliberate." He snorted. "Preposterous, of course, but that was all they had. They couldn't let the _real_ culprit be identified."

Cagalli blinked. "The real culprit?"

Another snort. "Conventional wisdom has it that Blue Cosmos was responsible, but it wasn't. It was an Atlantic Federation special forces unit -possibly the same unit that kidnapped Andrea- that carried out the attack."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. This she hadn't expected. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Alex's eyes were suddenly very cold, but only for a moment. "Despite Badgiruel's stunt, I still believe the people on the _Archangel_ are different from the rest of the Alliance. And, however angry I might be, I don't think it will be a problem much longer."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Alex didn't answer. He didn't have to; a moment later, Lia's voice came over the intercom. "Alex, the Strike is launching, and I somehow doubt Aunt Murrue authorized it."

He pushed a button on his desk. "Understood. I'll be heading out as well, making sure the Earth Forces don't interfere."

"Got it."

He started for the door, but Cagalli's voice stopped him. "Alex."

Alex glanced over his shoulder. The princess was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

_Archangel_

* * *

While the officers debated what to do next, Kira had already made his own decision. Unable to stand the situation any longer, he drifted down the corridor towards Lacus's quarters. He hesitated at his destination, then pressed the hatch control. "Miss Clyne?"

Lacus sat up and blinked. "Mister Yamato? What are you doing here this late?"

"Please, hurry up and get dressed," he said. "I'm getting you out of here."

A few minutes later, they moved quietly for the pilots' locker room. As it was ship's night, they didn't meet anyone until they were almost at the door. Kira, hearing movement, motioned for Lacus to duck around the corner, out of sight.

She moved just in time. Sai Argyle and Miriallia Haw almost collided with Kira. "Kira, what are you doing up?" Sai asked.

Kira forced a nonchalant attitude. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"We were checking on Flay," Mir said, then froze as Lacus appeared behind Kira. "Um..."

His expression hardened. "Please, don't try to interfere. I just can't let this go on."

Sai and Mir conversed in low tones, then looked up. "We'll help," Sai said.

Kira smiled, relieved. "Thanks you."

The pilot and the princess were soon suited up (given the transfer method Kira had in mind, Lacus need a vac suit, though her bunched dress made her look somewhat portly), and the four teens made it to the hangar without incident. Sai and Mir watched for trouble, allowing Kira and Lacus to reach the Strike.

Lacus smiled at the young volunteers. "Goodbye, then. I hope we meet again someday."

Sai shrugged. "I'm not so sure we will." Then, to Kira, "Kira, you'll be back, right?"

Kira nodded. He understood why Sai wanted to make sure, since his friendship with the pilot of the Aegis was common knowledge. "I will. I promise." He closed the hatch, ignoring the shouts Sai and Mir exchanged with Murdoch, who had come out of nowhere, and then he was launching, and it didn't matter.

* * *

bridge

* * *

Murrue and Badgiruel jerked upright simultaneously as alarms blared. "What is going on?" Murrue demanded.

Badgiruel stared at her display in disbelief. "The Strike is launching!" she said, astonished. She punched an intercom button. "Kira Yamato, just what are you doing?"

"You're wasting your time, Ensign," Mu said from the Moebius Zero. "He's getting the girl out, and it's too late to stop him."

Badgiruel hissed in frustration. "Just what does he think he's _doing_?"

Pal gave them another puzzle. "Captain, the Stormbird is directly behind us!"

Before Murrue could say anything, Alex's face appeared on the main screen. "Alex, what is going on?" she demanded.

He smiled thinly. "I think, and I'm sure you do as well, that Kira is getting Lacus out, and there's nothing you can do to stop him. If nothing else, I will make sure of that."

"Strassmeier, just what do you think you're-" Badgiruel began hotly.

Alex cut her off. "Keep your mouth shut, you coward," he snarled, his voice abruptly harsh. "He's only correcting the mistake _you_ made. If you interfere, you will regret it." He cut the link before anyone could respond.

Murrue sighed. "He's right. It's out of our hands. Still..." She met Mu's gaze on her arm viewer. "Be prepared to launch if Kira needs help."

He flipped a salute. "You got it."

* * *

_Vesalius_, pilots' ready room

* * *

Athrun slammed his fist into a locker. "Lacus is a civilian! How could you take her hostage?" An image of Kira flashed through his mind. "Kira, how can you be with that kind of people? Aren't you one of us, a Coordinator like me?"

An alarm sounded, followed by the voice of a radar operator. "We're detecting a mobile suit launching from the legged ship!"

Then Kira spoke. "Attention, ZAFT vessel. This is the pilot of the Strike. My mission is peaceful; I am returning Lacus Clyne to you. She will be given over on two conditions: that you cut your engines, and that we be met only by the pilot of the Aegis." His voice hardened. "If these demands are not met, I cannot guarantee her safety."

Minutes later, Athrun was strapping into the Aegis. He keyed his radio. "Commander, please let me go."

"We don't know if Miss Clyne is in that machine," Ades protested. "And there's still the black ship..."

"Alex will be helping us here," Yzak put in, "making sure the Earth Forces don't get in the way."

Le Creuset considered that, then nodded. "Very well. You've permission."

Athrun smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

open space

* * *

Seeing the Aegis, Kira brought the Strike to a stop. "Athrun? Is that you?"

"It's me, Kira," Athrun replied.

Kira leveled his beam rifle. "Open your cockpit!"

Not wanting any trouble, Athrun complied. The hatch opened, allowing him to view the Strike directly.

"Say something," Kira told the Pink Princess. "He can't see you from there."

"Hello, Athrun!" she called. "It's good to see you again!"

Athrun smiled, visibly relieved. "I confirm it's Lacus."

"Then prepare to receive her."

Kira gave Lacus a gentle shove, sending her into Athrun's waiting arms. For a long moment, the two old friends gazed at each other across the void.

_I still have a chance,_ Athrun thought. "Kira! You come along with us, too! There isn't any reason why you should remain with the Earth Forces!"

Kira bowed his head, feeling tears sting his eyes. "Believe me, the last thing I want to do is fight you. But aboard that ship are people I feel obligated to protect." He looked up. "My friends are on that ship!"

Athrun teared up as well. _Why? Why did it have to come to this?_ "Then I've got no choice, Kira. The next time we meet in battle, I will show you no mercy!"

"Same goes for me."

The Strike closed up and spun on its axis, returning to the _Archangel_. Even as it retreated, Rau Le Creuset sprung his trap. He'd come out personally in his CGUE, intending to take advantage of Kira's action. He had it made, now...or so he thought.

"Commander?" Athrun asked, incredulous.

"Athrun, return to the ship with Miss Clyne at once!" Le Creuset snapped, then barked a startled curse as a green blast narrowly missed him. "What the?"

The Stormbird, having abandoned its position behind the _Archangel_, charged in at full speed. "Le Creuset, you bastard!" Alex snarled. "Kira came out in good faith!"

Le Creuset turned to engage the new threat, but another intervened. "Commander Le Creuset, what are you doing?" Lacus demanded.

"Miss Clyne, this really isn't the time-"

"Are you planning to turn this into a battlefield in the presence of a memorial representative like myself?" she continued. "Commander, I am ordering you to break off your attack at once!"

The masked man cursed under his breath. _Of all the times... Very well._ "Understood. I'm breaking off."

Kira, Mu, and Alex watched as the three ZAFT ships pulled away. Mu felt nothing but satisfaction. The two Coordinators felt differently, both saddened that they would soon have to fight people dear to them once again.

Mu at last broke the silence. "Come on, you two. Let's head back."

* * *

Author's note: not much to say this time, except sorry for taking so long. I'll try to do better. I hope this passes muster. 


	7. Chapter 7: SEED

I own nothing but Alex Strassmeier and his comrades

* * *

_Archangel_, infirmary, 10 February, C.E. 71

* * *

The ship's infirmary was even quieter than usual. Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Mir sat near Flay Allster's bed; the doctor had assured them that she would recover...physically. Emotionally was another story; after watching her father's death at the hands of a shipfull of Coordinators, there was no telling how she would react. 

_Kira and Alex had better watch themselves,_ Mir thought. Flay had been friendlier towards Coordinators of late, but it was entirely possible that she would backslide after the events of the last couple of days. And since Kira Yamato and Alex Strassmeier were not only the most visible Coordinators in the group, but had close connections to the Le Creuset team...

The infirmary hatch slid open, and Alex stepped through, Cagalli in tow. "How is she?" he asked without preamble.

Mir sighed. "We'll know when she wakes up. You might want to be careful, though. You and Kira both have connections to ZAFT, so..."

Alex shrugged. "I'm not worried. She knows that those connections made the last battle particularly difficult, since both of the people you refer to were out there. Kira more than me; I was too close to Bartlett for Yzak to be able to do anything."

There was a soft moan from the bed. "What...where am I?"

Sai squeezed her hand. "You're in the infirmary, Flay."

"The infirmary?" She sat up and glanced around; to Alex's relief, she showed no sign of hostility when she saw him. "I must have fainted. How long?"

"Three days," Alex said, moving to stand by her bed. He hesitated. "I'm sorry. We tried, but we couldn't save your father..."

Flay shook her head. She was starting to tear up, but wasn't willing to let go quite yet. "It's not your fault, and it's not Kira's, either. You both had to fight people dear to you." A hint of curiosity showed through her obvious grief. "Which machine was your cousin flying? I know Kira's friend was in the Aegis..."

Alex knew what she was getting at; Flay didn't want to blame someone important to him without a good reason. "X102 Duel, the most basic of the G-weapons. He was focusing on me, but I was too busy fighting an old irritant of mine to pay much attention. In any case, it wasn't a mobile suit that killed your father, it was a blast from the _Vesalius_'s main guns."

"Okay." She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for asking, but I know you and your cousin are close, so..."

"So you didn't want to blame him unless you were sure he was responsible," Alex said with a nod. "I understand."

"Than you." Then she blinked, suddenly realizing who wasn't present. "Where's Kira?"

Alex grimaced. "Let's start at the beginning. Just after you passed out, Ensign Badgiruel contacted the ZAFT forces. She said that Lacus Clyne was onboard, and that if they continued to attack, the Earth Forces would have to take matters into their own hands."

Flay looked outraged. "How could she-"

"Kira wasn't inclined to stand for that," Alex went on, "so he...borrowed the Strike, and turned Lacus over to her fiancé, Athrun Zala. She then returned the favor by ordering Rau Le Creuset to abort a sneak attack; he was using Athrun as a distraction. Anyway, Kira is now facing a court martial." He snorted. "Mu will be acting as defense counsel, and I'll be along as an assistant." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I'd better get going."

"Alex," Flay called after him. When he turned, she gave him a sharp look, even as tears started to fall. "You'd better get Kira off. He shouldn't be punished for doing the right thing."

Alex saluted, ZAFT style. "You got it."

* * *

_Archangel_, captain's office

* * *

"She's taking things better than I expected," Cagalli commented. 

Alex shook his head. "It won't last. Remember, Cagalli, I've been where Flay is now. She's still in shock; I give it till tonight at the latest before she goes to pieces. No way to tell how long it'll take her to recover, either; true, I recovered fast, but that was because my life was hanging in the balance." He shrugged. "It's nice to know she doesn't blame Kira and me for what happened."

The princess sighed. "Kira must be hurting, though. I mean, he promised he'd save Flay's father, and yet he failed."

"Through no fault of his own," Alex said. "The fact the Flay doesn't blame him will probably help some, inasmuch as he's secretly in love with her."

Cagalli blinked. "He is? I didn't notice anything."

"You haven't spent most of your life learning to read people," Alex pointed out.

They came to a stop just outside Murrue's office. Alex stepped inside, reflexively giving the room a once-over. Murrue herself sat behind her desk, face expressionless as she gazed at Kira Yamato standing at attention before her. Natarle Badgiruel sat to her left, glaring at the young man. On the other side was Mu La Flaga (in full uniform, including cap, Alex noted), looking suspiciously like he was enjoying himself.

Murrue acknowledged him with a nod, then returned her attention to Kira. "This court-martial is now in session. Ensign Badgiruel?"

The ensign rose. "Three days ago, Acting Crewman Kira Yamato, by his own admission, launched in the mobile suit GAT-X105 Strike without authorization. Moreover, he broke a prisoner of war out of confinement, and delivered her to the ZAFT forces."

Mu started to speak, then grinned slyly and nodded to Alex, knowing that the younger man had a way with words. _Take him on, why don't you._

Alex nodded back, then faced Murrue. "It is true that Kira Yamato launched without authorization. However, Ensign Badgiruel's actions clearly constitute mitigating circumstances, in light of their flagrant illegality."

"Regulations make an exception for emergencies," Badgiruel countered.

He gave her an icy look. "First of all, a legal exception is not the same as a moral one, and what you did was beyond despicable. More to the point, your characterization of Lacus Clyne as a POW is a flat-out lie. Captain Ramius specifically said that Lacus was a _guest_; you can't suddenly turn around and make her a prisoner."

"I had no choice, as I told Captain Ramius," Badgiruel said coldly. "In any case, that has no bearing on Kira Yamato's actions."

"Au contraire," Alex shot back. "As I said at the time, he was only correcting the mistake _you_ made." He turned back to Murrue. "Captain, Kira's only action that could be considered criminal was his unauthorized launch of the Strike, and that hardly warrants a severe punishment. Mitigating circumstances, as I said."

Murrue was silent for a long moment. "Very well. Commander Strassmeier," the title was Badgiruel's idea, given the young Coordinator's position, "is correct. Miss Clyne was not a prisoner of war, and thus the exception Ensign Badgiruel referred to did not apply. Acting Crewman Yamato's only criminal act was the theft of the Strike, and since he clearly intended to return it, that cannot be considered a major offence. This time. Therefore, a warning will be issued."

"In other words, don't do that without our permission again," Mu said with a smile.

Murrue stood. "Dismissed."

Kira departed, and the three officers relaxed. Murrue, for one, was glad it was over; she hadn't been pleased when the situation came up in the first place. Indeed, she had grown rather fond of the youngster in his short time aboard. His obvious pain at having to fight his best friend made her heart ache in sympathy.

_Even if that best friend almost killed me,_ she thought wryly.

Alex sighed and moved to follow Kira. "I'm glad that's over," he murmured, and then he, too, was gone.

Mu gazed after him, then shrugged. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked rhetorically. "Le Creuset's gone for now. By the way," he added, looking at Badgiruel, "Kira did us some good out there. I was monitoring communications, and I heard the pink princess order Le Creuset to break off his attack."

Badgiruel nodded. "You're right; and he's also changed my mind about his ZAFT friend. Athrun," she used the pilot's first name in order to differentiate him from his psychotic father, "was clearly surprised by his commander's action."

That much was certainly true. No one doubted that Athrun's incredulous response to Le Creuset's abortive attack had been genuine. He'd come out in good faith, only to see his own commander launch a sneak attack. Only Lacus Clyne's personal intervention had salvaged the situation.

"We should make rendezvous with the Eighth Fleet sometime tomorrow," Murrue said. "Almost there."

* * *

corridor/open space

* * *

Cagalli glanced up as Kira left Murrue's office, Alex following seconds later. "How'd it go?" 

Kira smiled. "They're not punishing me." He nodded at the raven-haired youth behind him. "Alex convinced the Captain that I hadn't done anything major beyond stealing the Strike, so they let me off with a warning."

"They couldn't do much else," Alex said with a snort. "Not that Badgiruel didn't try; she actually had the nerve to characterize Lacus Clyne as a POW."

"That's crazy!" the princess protested. "Captain Ramius said she was a guest!"

Another snort. "Precisely the point I made. In any case, though there was no dispute about Kira's temporary theft of the Strike, letting him off was the only course." He smiled thinly. "After all, he's the only one who can pilot that thing."

"That's true," she agreed after a moment, falling into step with him. Kira moved off; she waved, then went on, "Still, there's something about Ensign Badgiruel that bothers me."

Alex waved his prosthetic hand. "To be honest, I think this incident was out of character for the good ensign."

Cagalli snorted. "You didn't sound like that three days ago."

"Three days ago, I had a flashback to my sister's abduction," he reminded her. "In any case, I don't see Badgiruel in the same way I see their high command. She's a little too by-the-book for my taste, but that doesn't mean much."

The pair reached _Archangel_'s hangar and climbed into their shuttle. Alex took the pilot's seat; Kyle had offered to fly them, but, like most pilots, Alex couldn't stand watching while someone else flew the machine. The shuttle smoothly crossed into the ether.

Cagalli watched admiringly. She already knew her friend was a gifted pilot, but this was the first chance she'd had to see his skill up close. Alex seemed to bend the shuttle to his will with the most minute control inputs, guiding it from the _Archangel_ to the _Valkyrie_ with minimal effort. Cagalli had only seen two other pilots with that kind of natural ability: Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga.

"I guess flying skill runs in your family," she said after a moment, recalling Yzak Joule's incredible performance in the Duel Gundam.

Alex shrugged. "Partly that, partly the fact that we Coordinators tend to be overachievers, and partly my father's very specific ideas about what people should be capable of before they leave home."

"Like what?" Cagalli asked curiously.

He sat back, letting the autopilot take over, and began ticking off points. "They should be comfortable in at least one foreign language; I speak eight: English, of course, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Latin, and Greek." He chuckled. "Of course, for my father, English was a foreign language; he grew up in downtown Berlin."

"He was Eurasian?"

"He was," Alex confirmed. "Anyway. They should be proficient in unarmed combat; my fighting style is an admixture of karate, judo, and Greek wrestling. Also capable marksmen; as you know, I am an expert shot with most firearms." He tapped the shuttle's instrument panel. "Basic pilot training. I, of course, am trained in mobile suit operations. Andrea managed to get checked out in a prototype F-7D." He jerked his head at the ship they'd just left. "Kira, now, he's another matter. He's beyond anything I've ever seen, or so I judge by how quickly he learned to handle a mobile suit in combat."

She shook her head in amazement. "You guys sure are something."

"We try."

* * *

_Vesalius_, corridor

* * *

Athrun Zala drifted slowly down the corridor, brooding. He was grateful for Kira's efforts in returning his fiancee, Lacus, but his failure to persuade the other Coordinator to abandon the Earth Forces ate away at him. Even that ensign's cowardly stunt involving Lacus hadn't shown Kira the error of his ways. 

_Kira, they're just using you. Why can't you see that? I don't want to fight you._ He sighed. Unfortunately, it was obvious that Kira's heart was set. He was determined to "protect" his "friends", even if it meant fighting his own people.

"Haro! Haro!"

Athrun gave a resigned chuckle and raised his hand, intercepting a pink ball that bounced toward him. Having built the little robot himself, he knew what this meant.

Sure enough, Lacus Clyne came around a bend in the corridor. "Oh, hello, Athrun."

Athrun sighed again. "Lacus, you really shouldn't be wandering around like this; the _Vesalius is_ a warship, after all."

She nodded. "I know. It's just that Mr. Pink always manages to open the door, even if it's locked."

The blue-haired pilot chuckled, leading his fiancee to her quarters. "If I'd known that would happen when I built it..." He trailed off, then sobered. "It must have been difficult for you, over there. Being taken hostage, used as a tool."

Lacus shook her head. "It wasn't like that at all, Athrun. I was treated well, and your friend was very kind to me. Kira was just as you described him."

Athrun clenched his fists. "He's nothing but a misguided fool. They're using him, but he justifies it with some nonsense about 'protecting his friends'."

She shook her head again. "That's not true, Athrun. I met Kira's friends, and I can tell they're all good people. He's protecting his friends because he cares for them, and they for him. No one is using him."

"Lacus..." For one of the few times in his life, Athrun had no idea what to say.

"And the _Archangel_'s crew aren't like the rest of the Earth Forces, either," the Pink Princess went on. "Yes, the ensign did wrong, but she is only one person."

Athrun frowned. "One person? Wasn't that at the captain's order?"

"Ensign Badgiruel was acting alone," Lacus said firmly. "Captain Ramius was visibly angry; her niece is a Coordinator, remember." Her expression softened. "And she is kind to your friend. Kira told me she doesn't ask him to use deadly force against you. She understands that this is difficult for him." She caressed his cheek. "He doesn't want to fight you, Athrun."

"You think I want to fight him?" Athrun whispered.

Lacus sighed. "And he's not the only one. Mr. Strassmeier, Alex, is having difficulties as well. I believe his cousin is one of your teammates?"

"Yzak, yes." Athrun shook his head. "He's even crazier. If what you're saying is true, then Kira's actions are understandable, even if I think he's wrong. Strassmeier is something else; he hates the Earth Forces, and yet he's helping their new warship, even though what happened to you proves that he's making a mistake!"

"Athrun..." Lacus whispered.

He sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. I ask for your forgiveness." He turned to leave. "Please excuse me."

"When I look at you, I see a different person," Lacus murmured. "All I see is bitterness."

Athrun didn't look at her. "I can't exactly fight a war with a big smile on my face." The hatch slid shut behind him.

* * *

_Gamow_, bridge, 11 February, C.E. 71

* * *

With the _Vesalius_ on its way to rendezvous with another ZAFT ship, Yzak took over command of the hunt for the legged ship; Zelman might have been _Gamow_'s captain, but he knew Yzak wore the red uniform for a reason. Confident as ever, he smirked as he studied the tabletop display. He pointedly ignored the brown-haired man on the comm screen. 

"Got them," he said. "If we act now, we can take down the legged ship."

Nicol wasn't so sanguine. "Sure, we can catch them, but we'd only have ten minutes before we entered the effective range of their Eighth Fleet. There's no way we can stand up to that much firepower, and that's not even counting the black ship."

Yzak bit back an instinctive retort. Not for the first time, he saw that what Nicol displayed openly was much the same as what Alex kept carefully hidden.

Daniel Bartlett snorted derisively. "I will never understand how Le Creuset can stand having so many cowards on his team."

Dearka bristled. He'd had his clashes with Nicol, but something like this coming from another team commander, especially someone like Bartlett, was more than he could stomach. "Watch your mouth, Bartlett," he snapped. "Nicol's no coward; he proved that at Artemis, when he went in solo, right past the black ship, and opened the door for the rest of us. Not to mention going one-on-one with the Strike."

Another snort. "If he's so good, then why is the Strike still plaguing us, hmm? If he's not a coward, why didn't Amalfi shoot to kill?" Bartlett's lip curled in a sneer. "For that matter, why didn't Zala blow it away when he had the chance?"

"Because the pilot is his best friend, you idiot," Yzak shot back. "He could no more kill Yamato than I could kill Alex." His eyes narrowed. "Not that you'd understand. You don't care about anyone else. All you want is to get back at Alex for that tournament." That was something Yzak Joule could never stand. Hotheaded and arrogant though he might be, his persistent rivalry with Athrun aside, he hadn't joined ZAFT out of some insane thirst for glory. He cared deeply for his people and his homeland.

Something ugly flashed in Bartlett's gray eyes as the barb went home. Then he smiled thinly. "It's not that I don't care about others, Joule; I certainly sympathized with your teammate over his fiancee's disappearance. Still, you might want to learn to care a little less. Emotions such as yours merely get in the way when fighting a war. Alex Strassmeier is the enemy, and should be treated as such."

"Commander, we'll be within attack range in one hour," Harriman said from off-screen.

"Understood." Bartlett nodded, then turned back to Yzak. "We'll be attacking in one hour. I trust you'll be ready." His image vanished.

"Bastard!_ Idiot!_" Yzak hammered a fist into the tabletop display.

Dearka shook his head. "Who does he think he is, calling _us_ cowards?" Then he looked at Nicol. "We've still got time, though. The success of a surprise attack isn't determined by the time involved. Ten minutes is more than enough."

"Is only ten minutes, or is it a _full_ ten minutes?" Yzak agreed, regaining his composure. "It's all in how you look at it, really."

Nicol hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. "Very well." He tapped the icon representing the _Valkyrie_. "What about the black ship?"

"They could be a problem," Yzak conceded. He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Bartlett can keep them busy," he said with a nasty smile. "It'll keep Alex from helping the legged ship, and maybe get Bartlett out of our way, too."

"Can your cousin get through alive?" Nicol wondered.

Yzak snorted. "There's no way Bartlett's gonna take him in a CGUE. Oh, he'll give him a fight, but it'll take long enough for us to hit the legged ship."

"What about the other machines?" the Blitz's pilot persisted.

"The Buster lookalike was badly damaged in the last fight," Yzak replied. "And even G-weapons can be swarmed."

Dearka gave a thumbs-up. "Works for me."

Nicol sighed. "All right."

The three young pilots were supremely confident; even Nicol, for all his doubts, believed they could do it. It was a given that Alex Strassmeier would be reluctant to open fire on Yzak, and he and his pilots would be occupied by the Bartlett team in any case. All the Le Creuset team would face was the Strike and the Moebius Zero.

Unfortunately for them, they were underestimating Kira Yamato, for the young Coordinator possessed a power that he himself was unaware of, a power that would enable him to best them all in a matter of seconds. Few even knew this power existed, and of those, even fewer believed it.

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria

* * *

_Almost there,_ Kira thought. _Once we meet up with Eighth Fleet, it'll finally be over. I won't have to fight Athrun anymore._

He sat at a table close to the hatch, nodding a greeting to Sai and Kuzzey. Preoccupied, he chewed his food without really tasting it. Thinking of Athrun Zala had reminded him of another Coordinator with a similar problem. Alex, too, was almost certainly looking forward to the impending rendezvous. Once Kira and his friends (and the refugees) were offloaded, the _Valkyrie_ would have no further reason to accompany the Earth Forces vessel.

_And since they're heading for Orb, Alex won't have to fight his cousin again._

The hatch opened, and a familiar redhead in a pink dress stepped in. Flay glanced around, and her face lit up when she saw Kira.

He glanced up when she approached his table. "Flay?"

"Hi, Kira," she said. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Kira blinked. "How _I'm _feeling?" he repeated. "I thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me, after what happened."

Flay shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said gently. "It hurts, a lot, but I don't blame you for it. You did the best you could."

He looked away. "But I still couldn't save him-"

"Kira," Flay interrupted, "it's not your fault. You were fighting your best friend; no one could have expected you to kill him, even to save my father." She smiled. "Actually, I'm glad you didn't kill him; I'd like to meet him sometime."

Kira managed to smile back. "I'll introduce you, when it's all over." He glanced out the viewport. "I hope that'll be soon."

"Me, too." She took a seat near Sai. "I wonder what they'll do with that ZAFT guy, Coast."

The pilot blinked; he'd forgotten about Coast, despite going past the Doctor's GINN High Maneuver whenever he boarded the Strike. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't really care. It's not like Athrun, or Alex's cousin; Coast is just plain creepy."

"Don't I know it," Sai agreed fervently. "I dropped by the brig yesterday; curious, I guess." He shuddered. "I'm glad I met you and Alex first, Kira, otherwise I might think all Coordinators were like Coast."

"If he's so cold, why'd he become a doctor?" Kuzzey wondered.

Kira snorted. "Alex told me he wanted to know more about the human body; apparently, he sees people as nothing more than numbers. And then he joined ZAFT...because he was curious."

"Figures," Sai muttered.

* * *

_Archangel_/_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

It had taken weeks, but they were almost there. In less than an hour the two vessels would rendezvous with the Earth Forces Eighth Fleet. From there, the people from Heliopolis (including Kira and his friends) would be offloaded, and the _Valkyrie_ would descend into the atmosphere to begin its journey to Orb. 

Cagalli, for her part, wasn't sure how she felt about going home. It wasn't that she hated her homeland, far from it; it was just that she always felt constrained. Everyone (except her father) treated her with a deference she found extremely annoying.

_Not that I'll be alone this time,_ she thought, glancing at the expressionless Coordinator across the bridge from her own position. In the space of two days, she and Alex Strassmeier had gone from almost hitting each other to being close friends, and Cagalli was looking forward to seeing his effect on people back home. Especially a certain maid, whose idea of proper behavior often got on her nerves.

There was also Alex's little quest to consider. Cagalli had promised that she would help him, and she had every intention of following through. Orb had plenty of sources; she was certain her father would be able to find_ something_ on Hibiki.

And then there was Kira Yamato. Though they'd met just minutes before Rau Le Creuset attacked Heliopolis, Cagalli and Kira had grown close enough to be siblings. Princess or not, she'd made a point of promising that they would meet again.

_And we will, too; I'm sure Father won't mind._

Alex looked at her for a moment, mildly curious as to what was going through her mind, then shrugged mentally. Like Kira, he was looking forward to not having to fight someone close to him anymore. Once they made rendezvous, he would be free of the Earth Forces; Lia's aunt aside, he found giving them a hand more than a little galling.

In part, his thoughts mirrored Cagalli's. As he'd told her during the journey to Artemis, her father was one of the very few politicians he genuinely respected, and he believed that, for the most part, Orb's policies made more sense than just about anything else going on planetside.

_I just hope her father doesn't get the same idea Mu did,_ he thought sourly. The day after Lacus was returned to her people, Mu La Flaga had suggested in a snide tone that Alex and Cagalli go out to dinner when they reached Orb. Alex had responded with an explosion of German invective (though, Alex reflected, it was hard to tell that it _was_invective; Lia had once told him that you couldn't say "pass the salt" in German without sounding like you were insulting someone, and taking five minutes to do it).

In any case, he was confident he could achieve all three of his objectives once he had access to Orb's resources. Finding Andrea would be child's play for Orb intelligence, he had Cagalli's promise of help in the search for Hibiki's offspring, and it was an open secret that Uzumi Nara Athha didn't like Patrick Zala any more than Alex did.

Hiro Nakamura's voice interrupted his musings. "We've got some news, Alex."

Alex looked up. In addition to being pilot of the Shinobi Gundam, Hiro was the group's intelligence specialist. "What sort of news?"

"We've managed to track down Hibiki's older son." Hiro handed him a photo of a black-haired teenager. "Canard Pars, a Eurasian special forces agent. Apparently, the Eurasians have a mobile suit project of their own, trying to show their independence from the Atlantic Federation, I guess." He shrugged. "Anyway, this guy was tapped as the lead pilot."

"Indeed." Alex studied the photo carefully; something in his friend's tone had made him suspicious. Then it hit him. _Is this...?_

"What is it?" Cagalli had joined them.

Alex handed her the photo. "Hibiki's older son, the guy Coast told me about. Remind you of anyone?"

She frowned, puzzled, then gasped in surprise. "He looks like Kira!"

"Exactly," Alex agreed. "And I, for one, do not believe in coincidences of this magnitude." He chuckled ruefully. "It seems that part of my search was over before you and I ever met."

"Maybe." Cagalli sounded somewhat dubious. "We shouldn't mention it to Kira, just in case. Not unless we're sure."

"Which we aren't...yet," Alex agreed. "Still, I think there is a very real chance that Kira Yamato is indeed the Ultimate Coordinator. It would explain many things."

"Like how fast he learned to fight in a mobile suit," Lia put in. She glanced at the main screen, which was now displaying the _Archangel_'s bridge. "Aunt Murrue, how are things over there?"

Murrue glanced over her shoulder at Romero Pal, then nodded at her niece. "We're not far from Eighth Fleet. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes before rendezvous." Her expression softened. "I guess it'll be a while before I see you again."

"I don't know about that," Lia said. "Orb's neutral, but it's not like no one from the Earth Alliance ever shows up there. Didn't Flay's father have a house in the capital?"

Mention of Flay's father brought a moment of silence. Though he hadn't been popular with the crews of either ship, everyone (especially Kira) was mourning George Allster's death. Alex in particular was regretting some of his words; he still wasn't exactly fond of the man, but the fact that Flay had turned out all right was a point in his favor.

"I believe you're right," Murrue said at last. "Still-"

Pal interrupted her. "Radar wave interference!" he snapped, staring hard at his display. "N-jammer levels increasing!"

"Two ZAFT vessels, the _Bismark_ and the _Gamow_," Chandra sang out.

"Mobile suit thermal pattern detected!" Tonomura said crisply. "One CGUE, five GINNs, the Blitz, the Buster, and the Duel!"

Alex grimaced, pushing out of his chair. "Yzak. He's always been bullheaded." He glanced over his shoulder. "Chris, Brian, and I are launching; we still haven't finished repairing the Devastator, and the Shinobi developed an unexpected electrical fault. It'll take a while to fix."

"Understood," Murrue said. "We'll be sending out the Strike and the Moebius Zero."

_I just hope it'll be enough_, she added silently.

* * *

Open space

* * *

Four Gundams and a mobile armor flew to meet the ZAFT forces. With the opposition consisting of a CGUE, five GINNs, and three Gundams, it was their most even battle yet. None of them were pleased; just minutes before the rendezvous, and they were attacked yet again. 

Yzak ignored the _Valkyrie_ Gundams completely. _If Bartlett wants another crack at Alex, fine. He can't win._ He glanced at the Blitz. "I'll lure the mobile suit away. Nicol, the legged ship is all yours."

"Roger that." Nicol hit his thrusters and moved away at an angle, bypassing the Strike and Zero altogether.

Bartlett, meanwhile, led his team toward the remaining three Gundams. Having learned their lesson from their two previous encounters, the team's GINNs were equipped with heavy ion cannons of the same type Miguel Aiman had used at Heliopolis.

_Not good,_ Alex thought. Ion cannons would be far more of a problem than standard GINN weaponry. _Good thing we all have shields._

Focused though he was on Bartlett's people, he spared enough attention to contact his cousin. "Don't get to far in, Yzak."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yzak demanded irritably.

Alex hid a sigh. _Same old Yzak._ "Kira knows you and I are related, so he probably won't be shooting to kill. Still, don't underestimate him."

"What's there to underestimate?" Yzak shot back. "I'm taking him down!" Cutting his radio, the hotheaded pilot boosted full speed at the Strike.

Brian spared him a brief glance. "He sounds pretty ticked off," he commented.

"Yzak always takes things too personally," Alex said. "Enough about them, we have incoming!"

The next few moments were a hurricane of beams. Unfortunately, this time the Bartlett team had a clear advantage, especially when Chris lost his beam rifle and flamer in rapid succession. Reduced to two Gundams against six beam-equipped ZAFT machines, it was all Alex and Brian could do just to hold their own.

In another area of space, Mu was having problems of his own. He'd deployed his wired gunbarrels and fired shot after shot from his linear gun, but it was nowhere near enough. His target, the Buster, simply shrugged off the projectile fire.

"Heck, that's pretty useless," Dearka said with a grin, and replied with a hail of laser fire.

At the same time, Yzak had managed to engage the Strike. Watching his beams splash harmlessly against the enemy's shield, he drew a beam saber and charged. Before Kira could react, the Duel's saber crashed into his shield. He was able to break away, firing as he went.

The diversionary tactic worked. Nicol's Blitz was closing fast on the _Archangel_...and then it vanished. On the ship's bridge, Tonomura blinked in surprise. "Captain, I've lost the Blitz!"

Murrue instantly knew what had happened. "He's gone under Mirage Colloid. Anti-beam depth charges, and use anti-air shrapnel warheads."

"Fire anti-beam depth charges; stern missile tubes switch over to anti-air shrapnel warheads!" Badgiruel snapped.

The anti-beam depth charges launched just as Nicol fired. He snarled in frustration as his beams were harmlessly deflected. Then he had another problem: the anti-air warheads. Knowing that his phase-shift was inoperable with Mirage Colloid up, Nicol dropped stealth and brought the Trikeros up for some extra protection.

"That's right, this machine once belonged to you," he said. "Of course you'd know its weaknesses." Smirking, he turned invisible once again and jetted away.

Badgiruel was in no mood to let him go. "Disengage Igelstellung auto-tracking. Put up a barrage!"

Forced back into visibility, the Blitz went into an evasive pattern. _This isn't good,_ Nicol thought. _How am I supposed to get close?_

While the mobile weapons fought in a swirling melee, the warships exchanged long range fire. Though they were outgunned, the two ZAFT vessels were putting up a terrific fight. The _Gamow_ managed to graze the _Archangel_ with a laser blast, taking off two radar arrays.

Alex grimaced, watching the scene. Martial arts tournaments aside, he didn't believe in fair fights, and this was about as unfair as it got. He'd taken down one of the enemy GINNs, but that still left five mobile suits to deal with. Brian was doing what he could, but it wasn't enough. They couldn't ask for help, either; Mu was occupied with the Buster, and Kira was hard-pressed by the Duel.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought, and then the flat crack of a beam against his shield jolted him back to his own battle. Cursing under his breath, Alex fired on the nearest GINN, beheading it, then raised his shield to fend off another shot from the CGUE.

"Having trouble, eh, Strassmeier?" Bartlett taunted.

Alex gritted his teeth. "Not as much trouble as you're about to have," he bit out, and moved. Dodging yet another laser blast, he spun the Stormbird to his right, stowing his rifle and drawing a saber. The blade of red fire slashed down, cutting off the CGUE's left arm and the shield Gatling with it. When Bartlett whirled, snarling in sudden fury, Alex drew his other saber and slashed again, this time destroying his enemy's beam rifle.

Bartlett swore savagely. "You'll pay for that, Strassmeier!"

"Perhaps." Alex watched his old nemesis retreat, then turned his attention to Kira's battle.

It was certainly interesting. Kira was staying well clear of the Duel, his beam rifle spitting green fire. Yzak, trying like mad to close the range, was almost swearing in frustration. Tiring of the game, he pulled back for a moment, then charged at full speed, his shield in front.

The Strike fired again, but the beam splattered against the Duel's shield. "Gotcha this time!" Yzak shouted.

Kira's eyes narrowed, and he stowed his rifle. "I'm not about to be defeated here!" Drawing a saber of his own, he clashed it against Yzak's.

The white-haired pilot cursed under his breath. _Nicol's right, this guy's good._ Briefly wishing that Athrun had been able to persuade the Strike pilot to join them, he drew his weapon back for another blow.

His opponent wasn't inclined to play. Kira had no intention of losing to _anyone_, let alone a hothead like Yzak Joule. Two beam sabers locked, neither pilot giving ground.

In the confusion, Nicol was finally able to slip past the _Archangel_'s defenses. Landing the Blitz on the warship's hull, he proceeded to fire his beam rifle into the superstructure at point-blank range. There was a limit to how much damage even laminated armor could take, and Nicol's attack was almost certain to exceed that limit.

The crew knew it, too. "Kira! Kira!" Mir called. "The Blitz is beside the bridge! Get back here!"

Kira stared in horror. "No! The _Archangel_!" Images flashed through his mind: Tolle, supporting him even after learning that he was a Coordinator; Sai and Mir, helping him get Lacus out; Kuzzey, standing by him despite a lingering distrust of Coordinators; and Flay, giving him her full support even though he'd failed to save her father.

Behind his eyes, an amethyst seed bounced and exploded. "The _Archangel_, I won't let you destroy it."

Yzak yelled, slashing down hard with his saber...only to find that the Strike had moved. "What?" He stared around, bewildered, and then the Strike attacked, its saber opening a gap in the Duel's left hip. With a growl of rage, Yzak leveled his rifle at the fleeing machine. "Take this!"

He fired repeatedly, but it was ultimately futile. "He dodged it!"

_"Stop it now!"_ Kira shouted. He slashed his saber down, then slammed the Strike's knee into the Blitz when it dodged. With Nicol out of the fight, he was free to deal with the other threat.

"Now I've gotcha!" Yzak shouted.

_I don't think so._ Feeling like everything was moving in slow motion, Kira drew an Armor Schneider and thrust it into the gap he'd made in the Duel's phase-shift.

Yzak clenched his control bars. _That bastard!_ he thought, watching his instrument panel spark, then cried out in pain as something exploded, shattering his faceplate and cutting a deep gash in his face. "Arrgh!"

Helpless, the Duel drifted back, where it was caught by the Blitz. "Yzak? Yzak! Are you okay in there?" Nicol yelled. He radioed the Buster. "Dearka!"

Still firing at the Zero, Dearka grimaced. "What's the matter, Nicol?"

"It's Yzak."

Yzak clutched his face. "Urgh, it burns, it burns, _it burns!_"

"Yzak," Dearka whispered.

Nicol yelped. "Dearka, we have to retreat! The enemy fleet's coming!"

The other pilot cursed. "You're right. Yzak's hurt, and we're almost out of power."

Alex watched them go. His feelings were more than a little mixed. On the one hand, he felt profound satisfaction at their victory. On the other... _I'm sorry, Yzak. I wish it hadn't come to this._

Cagalli's face appeared on his screen. "You okay?"

He shook himself. "I think so. It's just...I hope Yzak's okay."

"He will be," the princess said gently. "You guys are pretty tough."

Alex reluctantly nodded. "You're right."

As they spoke, the Strike came to rest on the _Archangel_'s forward deck. The Zero passed above; Mu had lost a gunbarrel in his battle with the Buster, but his machine was in working order otherwise. He barely noticed that, however; at the moment, he was marveling at what his young friend had just accomplished. "Look at that, they're gone! You were terrific, kid."

Kira closed his eyes. "Not really." _I'm sorry, Alex. I know how close you and Yzak are, but I couldn't let him..._ He sighed. Alex would understand; that was all he needed to know.

And then Sai's voice came over the radio. "The Eighth Fleet is here!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the even later update; there were problems beyond my control. Not the most action-packed, perhaps, but be please be patient. The next chapter might not be exciting (Phase-12, after all), but the one after that will be all-out mayhem. In the meantime, please tell me how this one is. 


	8. Chapter 8: No Turning Back

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier and his comrades

* * *

Eighth Fleet Rendezvous Point, Near-Earth Orbit, 12 February, C.E. 71

* * *

The Earth Alliance Forces mobile assault ship _Archangel_ slid gracefully into the Eighth Fleet formation. More than a dozen warships, _Drake-_ and _Nelson-_class, commanded by Admiral Lewis Halberton from his flagship, the mighty _Agamemnon_-class battleship _Menelaos_. Among such a fleet, the _Archangel_ looked both out of place and somehow right, its sleek lines both contrasting with and completing the Earth Forces formation. 

Next to the _Archangel_ was its not-quite sister ship, the midnight-black _Valkyrie_. Though its presence made some of the Eighth Fleet's people nervous, Admiral Halberton, on learning that the mysterious ship's captain was the niece of _Archangel_ captain Murrue Ramius (who happened to be a protege of his), had ordered that it be allowed within the perimeter.

Even so, the vessel's positively ominous presence was such that more than one Earth Forces soldier was very grateful on hearing that it wouldn't be remaining with them.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"Deceleration proceeding normally," Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann reported. "Matching velocity with the _Menelaos_." He looked over his shoulder. "Is it a good idea to cruise this close to the flagship?" 

Murrue smiled. "Admiral Halberton probably wants to see us with his own eyes. As you probably know, he was one of the biggest supporters of the program that produced both this ship and the G-weapons." She shifted her gaze to the comm screen. "Which reminds me, the Admiral is planning to pay us a visit. Lia, if it's all right, I'd like you and Alex to be present."

Lia glanced over her shoulder at the hawk-faced Coordinator, got a nod from him, then turned back to her aunt. "We'll be there."

"Very well." Murrue rose from her command chair and moved for the elevator hatch, accompanied by Natarle Badgiruel. "Please hold the fort while we're gone."

"Yes, ma'am," Neumann acknowledged.

Badgiruel braced herself as the hatch slid shut. She knew her commanding officer would dislike what she was about to say, but she felt she had no choice. As far as Badgiruel was concerned, nothing was more important at this point than the Strike; specifically, the Strike's current form. And since they knew of only one person capable of handling it...

"Captain, do you have any plans for the Strike?" she said at last.

Murrue frowned. "What plans?"

Badgiruel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Everyone on this ship knows that the only reason we were able to make it this far was because of the Strike's incredible capabilities, and because _he_ was the one piloting it. Are you planning to just let him go?"

Murrue sighed. She knew exactly where her subordinate was headed, and she didn't like it one bit. "I understand what you're saying, Natarle. But Kira Yamato is not a member of the military."

"His abilities are invaluable to us," Badgiruel persisted. "We cannot afford to lose them."

The captain sighed again. "Regardless, we can't force him to volunteer. And if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," she added, "don't. We can't afford a repeat of what happened with Lacus Clyne."

"Captain-"

"And let me remind you of what he's been going through," Murrue said sharply. "In order to do what he believed was right, Kira had to face his best friend in mortal combat. Neither of us can even begin to understand how much that must hurt." She turned down a side passage, leaving Badgiruel behind.

The ensign stood there for several moments. In her opinion, the benefits of keeping Kira onboard outweighed any costs. The Strike was more powerful than anything ZAFT had short of the four stolen Gundams, and since Kira Yamato was the only person capable of piloting it, they had no choice but to retain his services. As for Athrun Zala, Badgiruel had no problem with continuing the special dispensation; it was a bit much to ask Kira to strike down his best friend, and it would also be to their advantage if they recovered the Aegis more or less intact.

Shaking her head, Badgiruel followed her commander.

* * *

_Gamow_, infirmary

* * *

The physical pain had faded, but the emotional pain was as fierce as ever. Not sorrow, but a deep, burning humiliation. Being beaten by an untrained rookie pilot was more than he could bear, and the knowledge that he'd been warned about it only made things worse. 

_You'll pay for this, Yamato,_ Yzak thought. _Next time we meet, you're going down!_

Half his face was bandaged; the gash extended diagonally from the bridge of his nose to beneath his right eye. He'd received a hefty dose of anesthetic, but it wasn't enough to soothe his anger. As far as Yzak was concerned, Kira Yamato was no longer protected by his longstanding friendship with Athrun Zala. The next battle would be the final one.

_If he survives, fine. But there's no way he's beating me again!_

His cousin was another matter entirely. Even now, Yzak didn't want to kill him, but he didn't intend to let Alex get in the way again, either. If they met in battle again, the only part of the Stormbird that would be left intact would be the cockpit itself; the rest would be scrap.

_I can't kill him. Andrea would never forgive me, and I'm sure she's still alive. I'll bring Alex to his senses, and then we'll go find her._

Yzak closed his eyes. He had no doubt that battle would once again be joined soon, and he intended to be ready. His Duel Gundam had been upgraded with a modified Assault Shroud. This equipment package, originally developed for GINNs and CGUEs, gave his machine extra armor, as well as more firepower, in the form of a missile pod and a railgun.

For now, though, he needed to rest. Even if he wasn't healed when they struck, he was going out there.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, cafeteria

* * *

Kyle Perry, Hiro Nakamura, Brian Kilgore, and Chris Madsen sat together near a viewscreen. The image before them was dominated by the two largest ships, the _Menelaos_ and the _Archangel_. A few of the smaller _Drake-_ and_Nelson-_class ships were visible in the background, but the two largest warships had the young pilots mesmerized. 

"Gotta say, the Earth Forces build pretty ships," Brian commented. "Sure, the _Archangel_ was built by Morgenroete, but to the Alliance's specs."

Predictably, Chris had other things on his mind. "First a brand new warship, and now the entire Eighth Fleet?" he groaned. "I mean, Lia's aunt is one thing, but an Alliance flag officer? Do we really want to deal with this bunch?"

Kyle heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Chris, for once in your life, think with your head instead of your prejudices, okay? Admiral Lewis Halberton is one of the few -probably the only- flag officers in the Alliance that we _can_ trust."

"Besides, Alex thinks Halberton might give him another lead about his sister," Hiro said quietly. He looked at Kyle. "You think they'll find out anything?"

The nondescript pilot shrugged. "That's more your department than mine. To be honest, I don't see Halberton knowing anything useful; there's no way he was involved in the kidnapping, and it's highly unlikely that the incident was publicized even within the military."

"If it had been, Ezalia Joule would've found out a long time ago," Brian opined. "She was even madder than Alex after Mandelbrot; Alex's mom was her sister, after all."

"Mad doesn't begin to describe it," Kyle said. "She made a major speech just after it happened. If looks could kill, then entire Atlantic Federation government would have been struck dead right through the camera."

Everyone winced at that. Though it wasn't commonly known, Ezalia Joule had started out as a moderate. She didn't hate Naturals per se -she routinely met with high officials from Oceania- but the Mandelbrot Incident had driven her firmly into Zala's camp in other respects.

Which, given that she didn't believe her nephew's warnings, made for some very strained relationships.

"I still don't get it," Chris said. "We all know Zala's a homicidal maniac; why can't Alex's aunt realize it?"

Kyle sighed. "It's not that simple, Chris. Patrick Zala is a consummate politician; he didn't get to be chairman of the National Defense Committee by doing stupid things. He knows as well as we do that if he publicly called for the extermination of the Naturals, his own people would revolt."

Tha much was certainly true. Much as Zala hated to admit it, ZAFT couldn't win without allies on Earth, which meant they had no choice but to deal with Naturals. Without the Naturals of Oceania, ZAFT wouldn't have the vital Carpenteria Base, and their allies in the African Community had provided a major staging area for the operation that took Gibralter away from the Eurasians.

"None of that matters right now," Kyle said. "The _Archangel_ is bound for JOSH-A in Alaska, Kira and his friends are going home, and we're heading for Orb. Once we've settled down, then we can figure out what to do about Zala."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

Even as they made rendezvous with the Fleet, the mechanics worked at a feverish pace. The Strike was undamaged, but Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero was still undergoing repairs. Fortunately, they had a spare gunbarrel to replace the one Dearka's missiles had destroyed. There were also some computer problems due to a short circuit; to deal with that, Mu had enlisted the aid of master programmer Kira Yamato. 

"Would someone please tell me why we're in such a hurry?" Kira asked, poking his head through the Zero's hatch and scaring Mu, who had almost dozed off, out of his wits. "We've met up with the Eighth Fleet, so why...?"

Mu took a moment to slow his heart. "I don't feel safe when it's still damaged."

"The new pilots from the Fleet are all wet behind the ears," Murdoch put in. "If something happens, we'll need the Lieutenant here to sortie."

Kira digested that. "I guess, but what about the Strike?" he went on, nodding at the silent mobile suit. "Is it really okay to leave it as is?"

Mu followed the Coordinator's gaze, an arrested look on his face. "Never thought about that," he said slowly. "We can't return it to its original state, since that would reduce its performance."

"Then we'll just have to hope we can find someone who can pilot it as is," a feminine voice said.

Mu and Kira looked up to see Murrue Ramius drifting toward them. "To what do we owe this honor?" the lieutenant asked, eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to have a little talk with Kira," Murrue said.

Kira frowned. "A talk? About what?"

Murrue smiled at his expression. "Oh, don't give me that suspicious look of yours." She chuckled ruefully. "Although I can't say I blame you."

A few minutes later, the two stood on a catwalk in front of the Strike.

"The past three weeks have been rather chaotic," Murrue said. "I haven't really had a chance to talk to you before now." She sighed. "It must have been hard for you, and I admit I didn't make things any easier. To be honest, I'd do it again if the same situation arose."

Kira managed a smile. "I understand; and you did make it a little easier, when you let me use disabling attacks on the Aegis."

"I was being realistic," Murrue replied. "I couldn't ask you to kill your best friend, after all."

"I'm surprised Ensign Badgiruel didn't protest."

She shrugged. "Even she will admit that asking someone to kill his best friend is going a bit too far. Besides, recovering the Aegis intact would be a big help. Admittedly, she didn't like that your friend is the son of Patrick Zala, but his reaction to Le Creuset's abortive sneak attack changed her mind."

Kira was silent for a long moment. "When I confronted Athrun outside Artemis," he said at last, "he kept asking me why I was with the Earth Forces. He wanted to know why I was siding with the Naturals." He shook his head. "I told him I was just protecting my friends, that I didn't care what someone's genes looked like."

"To be honest, I can't blame him for thinking we were using you," Murrue said. "After what happened to his mother, I'd be very surprised if he wasn't ready to think the worst of the Earth Forces." She sighed, then turned to face him. "In any case, though the others might not say it, we're all very grateful for what you've done." She actually bowed.

Kira floundered for a moment, flustered. "Ah, thanks. I'm glad I could help."

"I imagine things will be chaotic even on Earth," Murrue said, straightening. She held out her hand. "Good luck, Kira. I hope we meet again someday."

He couldn't help smiling back; despite the circumstances of their first meeting, he genuinely liked the _Archangel_'s captain. "So do I," he said, gripping her hand firmly.

* * *

Corridor

* * *

"I wonder what Admiral Halberton wants," Lia commented. She and Alex had arrived on the _Archangel_ ahead of schedule. "He's Aunt Murrue's mentor, sure, but I don't see that being the only reason for this visit." 

Alex shrugged. "He's probably curious. Remember, the Strike was piloted by a Coordinator; not many of our kind cooperate with the Earth Forces under _any_ circumstances. I'm well aware that he doesn't have any personal animosity towards Coordinators, but the fact remains that most of us are in the PLANTs these days, and that usually means ZAFT."

_Like you almost were,_ Lia thought, but didn't say it aloud. She knew about her friend's deep frustration at being unable to help defend his homeland.

"If it weren't for the move to Heliopolis, Kira might have joined ZAFT himself," she said instead. "I know he doesn't like to fight, but his best friend _is_ a member of their forces."

Alex nodded slowly. "I'm inclined to agree. He's certainly no fan of the Earth Forces; if his classmates hadn't gotten involved, he might well have given the Strike to Rau Le Creuset just to make him go away. Or maybe-" He broke off, frowning at something ahead.

Lia blinked, confused, and then her own eyes narrowed as she picked up what Alex's far keener hearing had already noticed. Increasingly loud shouts could be heard from the volunteers' quarters. Two voices, one male, one female. The female voice was instantly identifiable as Flay Allster; the male was... _Sai Argyle,_ Lia thought grimly. _If this is what I think it is..._

Indeed it was. "WE ARE THROUGH!" Flay shouted, and stormed out, almost colliding with the two Coordinators. "Hey, what do you think you're-" She froze, seeing just who she'd almost mowed down. "Lia, Alex!" Flay gasped for breath. "I'm sorry! It's just that-"

"You were too mad to watch where you were going," Alex finished for her. He smiled when she looked at him nervously. "No harm done. I've been in such a state myself, albeit for different reasons." He nodded at the hatch. "Clearly something unpleasant just happened; forgive us for overhearing, but it was physically impossible not to. You two could be heard as far away as Copernicus."

Flay looked away, blushing. "I just broke up with Sai," she said in a low voice. "Our engagement was arranged by my father, and since he's gone, I don't see why I should be bound by it anymore."

Alex snorted; he'd thought as much. "Say no more. I know exactly what you're talking about." His lip twitched in a brief sneer. "Frankly, I've always despised the very concept of arranged marriages. However much they might love them, parents are simply not equipped to chose their child's spouse under _any_ circumstances, and to even make the attempt is contemptible."

The redhead chuckled at his vehemence. "What about Lacus Clyne and Kira's friend?"

"That may have started out as parental arrangement, but it is clearly far beyond that now, or so I judge by Lacus's reaction to seeing Athrun again; one thing that girl will never do well is lie." He shrugged. "Much as I love my homeland, the marriage laws in the PLANTs are an abomination; the fact that we Coordinators have a low birthrate is irrelevant."

Lia laughed. "I'm with Alex, though I wouldn't put it quite that strongly." She glanced at her watch. "Sorry, Flay, but we need to get moving."

"See you later." Flay waved and departed.

Alex glanced at her over his shoulder. "That was interesting," he murmured. _Good luck, Kira._

"You think Kira has a shot?"

"Possibly." Alex shrugged. "I hope so; Kira needs someone like that. He's got a long road ahead."

Lia frowned at him. "What are you getting at?"

Her friend waved his prosthetic hand. "It may sound strange, but I think Kira is leaning toward officially joining the Earth Forces, even if he doesn't yet realize it. I have no doubt that they would continue the special dispensation allowing him to hold back when fighting the Aegis -even Badgiruel would insist on that; she knows better that to ask someone to kill his best friend- but that wouldn't be enough. He needs something tangible to fight for."

_Valkyrie_'s captain nodded. "And Flay would do nicely. I see." She looked at him sidelong. "What about you?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm fighting for, Lia," Alex said. "I'm fighting to protect my homeland, and to find my sister."

_And find her I will,_ Alex added to himself. _No matter what it takes._

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Earth Forces fleet, the Le Creuset team was very close by. With several other teams under his command (including Bartlett's), Le Creuset was taking no chances. He wanted to be able to smash the Eighth Fleet, and with the _Valkyrie _still a factor, that would take more than four G-weapons and a handful of GINNs. 

"Have they spotted us?" Le Creuset asked.

Ades shook his head. "Not so far as we can tell." He joined his commander at the tabletop display behind the command chair. "Even the black ship hasn't noticed us yet."

"They will," Le Creuset said. "You can count on that; Alex Strassmeier is anything but stupid. In any case, our main problem is the legged ship." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I thought they would make for their lunar headquarters, but after further study of their actions, I think they'll be landing on Earth."

"Their intended target appears to be Alaska," Ades observed.

Le Creuset frowned behind his mask. "I'd somehow like to finish them off while they're still in our own backyard." He looked up. "What say you?"

Ades pursed his lips. "The _Ziegler_ has six GINNs. We have five machines, including the Aegis, and the _Gamow_can send out the Buster and the Blitz."

"And probably the Duel, as well," the masked man said wryly. "Wounded or not, I don't see any way to keep Yzak out of the fighting." He indicated the additional ships that had joined them: Bartlett's _Bismark_, and the Laconi and Porter teams with one _Nazca_ and _Laurasia_ each. "As it is, we have more than enough firepower."

"What of the black ship?"

Le Creuset snorted. "It's unlikely that Strassmeier will fight more than a delaying action. He has no love for the Earth Forces; helping _any_ of their units, even one commanded by his friend's aunt, has to be like pulling teeth without anesthetic for him." He shook his head. "He probably won't be involved much longer; from what we know of him, he and his companions will likely make for the Orb Union."

"That would make sense," Ades agreed. "Orb allows Coordinators to live openly within their borders."

Le Creuset nodded. "The black ship is of secondary importance." He looked at the display again and smiled grimly. "The infamous Halberton. It's time the admiral took his final curtain call."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar, 13 February, C.E. 71

* * *

The _Archangel_'s officers, senior crew, and volunteers stood well back as the _Menelaos_'s launch settled to the deck. No one, with the possible exception of Murrue Ramius, knew why Admiral Halberton wanted to make a personal visit, but they knew the importance of making a good impression. 

Alex, standing beside his friend Lia, stifled a yawn with the ease of long practice. Though Halberton was the only Alliance flag officer he considered worthy of respect, he still disliked this sort of thing. Just because he was experienced with formalities didn't mean he liked them, and standing in line waiting for an Earth Forces flag officer was not Alex's idea of fun.

Without turning his head, he glanced at the volunteers. Despite his explosive breakup with Flay Allster the day before, Sai seemed remarkably composed. Tolle and Mir looked at him every minute or so, visibly concerned. Kuzzey, for his part, seemed unaffected, though he had to know what had happened.

Kira, on the other hand, knew nothing of what had transpired in the crew quarters. All he knew (or thought he knew) was that he would soon be able to go home.

At last, the launch's hatch opened, and Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton stepped through, followed by Captain Hoffman of the _Menelaos_. Tall and broad-shouldered, with blond hair and a mustache, Halberton was an imposing figure.

His face lit up when he saw Murrue. "Thank goodness you're safe," he said, drifting toward them. "When we got word of Heliopolis, I thought it was all over."

Murrue smiled back, saluting. "It wasn't easy, sir, but we made it."

Mu and Badgiruel saluted as well. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, acting XO," she said crisply.

"And I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the Seventh Orbital Fleet," Mu said.

"Indeed," Halberton said. "We were fortunate to have you." He looked at the two Coordinators standing nearby. "They're from that black ship, I presume?"

Murrue nodded to them. "My niece Lia, Captain of the_ Valkyrie_, and her friend Alex Strassmeier."

Before Hoffman could comment on the name, Alex spoke up. "Yes, I know what you're going to say, Captain: Why should we trust a close relative of Ezalia Joule." The last came out in a very dry sing-song, as if he'd been over the same subject before and was weary of it. (Which was of course the case; Cagalli Yula Athha, Natarle Badgiruel, and the late George Allster had all had unkind things to say about his bloodline.)

Halberton smiled. "I don't blame you for being wary, Mr. Strassmeier. Rest assured, I have nothing against Coordinators, and I certainly don't blame you for the actions of your relatives." He laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know you love your aunt, but forgive me if I say that her grip on reality seems...questionable."

"You needn't worry about offending me, Admiral," Alex said mildly. "I've thought the same thing often enough; after all, she's supporting a homicidal madman."

Halberton nodded, then shifted his attention to the volunteers. "And who do we have here?"

Murrue followed his gaze. "These are the civilians who have been helping operate the ship since Heliopolis." She introduced each in turn. "Kuzzey Buskirk, communications; Sai Argyle, electronic warfare; Miriallia Haw, parasite operations; Tolle Koenig, assistant helmsman; and last, but certainly not least, Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike."

"We owe you a great deal," the admiral said. "Especially you, Mr. Yamato. Without your skill, the _Archangel _would never have made it this far." He raised a hand, sparing Kira the need to reply. "We've done some checking, and all of your families are safe."

The students cheered quietly. With Kira piloting the Strike, their main worry was for their respective parents; Halberton's news gave them some much-needed relief.

"If possible, I'd like to have a chat with each of you," Halberton continued. "Unfortunately, we're short on time." He looked at Murrue. "We need to get some things straightened out. I'd like your niece and her friend to be present for this as well."

Murrue looked at Lia, who nodded. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Murrue's office

* * *

For once, Murrue stood in front of her desk instead of sitting behind it. Admiral Halberton occupied the chair, with Captain Hoffman at his elbow. Mu and Badgiruel stood with her, while Alex leaned next to the window and Lia stood behind her aunt. 

"I can't believe ZAFT would destroy Heliopolis and Artemis all for the sake of one warship and a single G-machine," Hoffman said, shaking his head.

"Don't act so surprised, Captain," Alex advised him. "Not all ZAFT soldiers would do it -Andrew Waltfeld, for example, would never pull a stunt like that- but Rau Le Creuset is probably the most ruthless commander on either side."

Hoffman raised his eyebrows. "You're from the PLANTs. Have you ever met him?"

Alex's lip twisted. "Four times. And no, I don't like him. Patrick Zala is a lunatic; Rau Le Creuset is just plain creepy." He shook his head. "In any case, what's done is done. To my knowledge, there were no civilian casualties at Heliopolis, thanks in part-" here he shot a nasty glance at Badgiruel "-to Kira picking up a damaged lifepod."

Halberton suppressed a smile at the youngster's acid tone. "Regardless, the fact that you made it this far can be counted a significant victory for the Earth Forces."

Alex hid a grimace, and then hid a smile at Hoffman's response. "It seems that Alaska doesn't share this view."

"Bah! What do they know about the realities of space combat?" Halberton snorted derisively. "Those pencil-pushers waste resources on concessions while our people are fighting and dying, both in space and on the ground!" He gave Alex an apologetic look. "Don't get me wrong; I have nothing against the people in the PLANTs. Nor do I endorse the idiotic restrictions that were placed on them; and I _certainly_ don't think the Bloody Valentine was justified."

Alex waved that away. "You chose your loyalties a long time ago, Admiral. I respect that. I hope you don't mind my referring to your high command as a pack of murdering thugs, though."

Halberton chuckled. "I'd be shocked if you felt any other way."

Hoffman cleared his throat. "What of the other Coordinator, Kira Yamato? Are we supposed to just forget about him?"

Murrue took a deep breath. She'd known this was coming. "Kira Yamato climbed aboard the Strike only to protect his friends. Despite great hardship, he never gave up, even when he had to face his best friend in mortal combat."

Halberton's eyebrows almost climbed into his hairline. "His best friend?" he repeated carefully.

"The pilot of X303 Aegis, Athrun Zala," Alex supplied. "Not his father's son by any means, but still committed to ZAFT." He sighed. "I should mention here that I have a similar problem. My cousin Yzak Joule is the pilot of X102 Duel."

"Indeed."

Badgiruel took a step forward. "Admiral, I believe that Kira Yamato's abilities are vital to our mission."

Halberton's eyes narrowed; he had a feeling he knew where Badgiruel was going with this. "He is not, however, a member of our forces."

"I realize that, sir. However, if we held his parents-"

The ensign never had a chance to finish. Before the admiral could snap an angry rebuke, Alex turned slightly, and suddenly Badgiruel's right shoulder board was pinned to the rear bulkhead by a throwing knife.

He smiled thinly at her expression. "I would advise you not to go any further, Ensign," he said, his voice like a silk-wrapped blade. "The consequences could be...unpleasant."

Badgiruel thought for perhaps half a second, and quickly decided that it would be foolish to further provoke this black-clad ice sculpture. She stepped back.

Alex's smile thinned further. "Good." He pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a hidden compartment in his artificial arm, in which the black handles of two additional double-edged throwing knives were clearly visible. "If Kira decides to officially enlist in your military, fine," he said, retrieving his knife and handing Badgiruel her shoulder board. "That aside, you can't exactly claim to be better than ZAFT if you force a foreign national to serve."

"More or less what I was going to say," Halberton observed. "You were more eloquent, though."

"Surprisingly so," Hoffman said. Alex quirked an eyebrow, and he shrugged. "You have a reputation for studiousness; I realize that Coordinators tend to be overachievers, but a scholar who also happens to be a martial arts master seems rather odd."

Alex nodded understanding. "A common misconception; as it happens, scholarly martial artists are the rule, not the exception." His eyes briefly took on a faraway look. " 'To train the mind to its full potential, you must also train the body,' that's what my father always said. The reverse is also true."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Halberton said, "I'm afraid the _Archangel_ will have to descend to Earth with its existing complement."

"The replacement personnel were lost with the advance fleet," Hoffman explained. "You will be shorthanded, but it unfortunately cannot be helped."

Alex blinked. He'd intended to leave for Orb as soon as possible, but this news changed his calculations. If the _Archangel_ was going to continue without a full crew, they would be vulnerable. ZAFT would never just let them go, and without a capable pilot for the Strike, it would only be a matter of time before they went down.

He and Lia exchanged glances, then nodded. "I believe we may be able to help." Alex smiled at the surprised looks of the Earth Forces officers. "I have no love for the Earth Forces, as you well know, but I have my own reasons for keeping the _Archangel_ safe." To no one's surprise, he didn't elaborate on those reasons. "We can see to it that this ship lands on Earth safely; I can't say beyond that as yet. We'll have to plan further after we're down." _And after I talk to Cagalli._

Halberton considered that. _They have a lot of firepower. If they can keep the Le Creuset team off our backs, then it'll be worthwhile even if this is their last battle._ "Very well. I do have one question: can your mobile suits handle it if they're forced to enter the atmosphere on their own?"

Lia took that one. "Our machines have been equipped with a feature we call a reentry cocoon," she said. "It acts in a manner similar to ablative gel, shielding the mobile suit from heat and friction. They'll be fine."

Halberton nodded. "That's all I wanted to know; thank you." He stood. "Make sure those pencil pushers at Alaska get this right."

The three officers saluted. "I'll be sure to convey your sentiments," Murrue said.

"As a surviving mobile armor pilot, that is one order I can't refuse," Mu added.

Halberton returned the salutes. "Good luck to you all."

* * *

crew quarters

* * *

The four volunteers gazed in confusion at the papers they held. Despite the uniforms they wore, they'd thought they were still civilians. Earth Forces high command appeared to think otherwise. 

"Discharge papers?" Tolle said, perplexed.

Hoffman cleared his throat. "While you were instrumental in ensuring the safety of this ship, the fact remains that it is illegal for civilians to participate in battle. This is our way of getting around any potential complications. From a legal standpoint, you enlisted in the Earth Forces for the duration of the emergency."

"The _Valkyrie_, of course, is a different matter entirely," Badgiruel said. "They will be assisting us in our descent to Earth." She handed an extra set of papers to Tolle. "Give these to Kira Yamato."

In the back, Flay Allster raised her hand. "Excuse me."

Hoffman looked at her. "Hm?"

She hesitated. "I...I want to enlist."

Before either officer could respond, the other students tore their discharge papers in half. "We're all with Flay, I think," Sai said. Despite their breakup the day before, he didn't want to just leave Flay behind.

"Sai's right," Tolle said. "I'll make sure Kira gets his papers, but I'm staying."

Badgiruel exchanged an incredulous glance with Hoffman, then finally nodded. "Very well. Welcome aboard. For myself, I'm glad you're staying; you've all been very helpful over the past three weeks." She actually smiled, much to the new enlistees' surprise. "I think you should all go to the hangar; no doubt you'll want to see your friend off. Just don't take too long."

"Yes, ma'am!" The students saluted, then moved for the elevator.

Hoffman gazed after them. "You were quick to accept their enlistments, Ensign," he observed. There was no condemnation in his voice, just curiosity.

Badgiruel shrugged. "As I said, they've been a big help. Besides, if those five remain, it could induce Kira Yamato to enlist as well."

"Which would give you a much better chance of reaching Alaska safely," Hoffman said, nodding. "I see. How likely is it?"

The ensign shrugged again. "I'd give it at least a fifty-fifty chance. As Captain Ramius pointed out, Kira piloted the Strike in order to protect his friends. If those friends remain, he might well stay on so that he can continue to protect them."

_Especially Flay Allster. Strassmeier's right about _that_ situation, at least._ Despite her by-the-book exterior, Natarle Badgiruel had a knack for reading people, and Kira's attraction to Flay was very easy to spot. She didn't say so, though; much as she respected Hoffman, he was a fairly stodgy sort.

* * *

_Vesalius_/_Gamow_, hangar

* * *

The ZAFT vessels were a beehive of activity. Everyone knew that the coming battle would be important; this would be their best chance to take down the so-called "legged ship" _and_ the entire Eighth Fleet. 

"Mobile suits to launch in three minutes," the _Vesalius_' P.A. system blared. "All units, check systems."

Athrun Zala settled into the cockpit of the Aegis and began powering his machine up. He was nervous -only a fool _wasn't_ nervous before a major battle- but also confident. The four stolen Gundams (Nicol had come up with the same acronym Kira had) were more than a match for Earth Forces mobile armors.

_And if Commander Le Creuset is right, we won't have to worry about the _Valkyrie_'s machines._ Of course, from what Yzak had said, it was entirely possible that the Commander was dead wrong. Athrun devoutly hoped he was right.

Over on the _Gamow_, the other three redcoats prepped for action. The Blitz, the Buster, and the upgraded Duel had been repaired after their last encounter with the _Archangel_, and the pilots were spoiling for a rematch. Dearka was tired of swatting flies (mainly the Moebius Zero), Nicol wanted another chance at the ship itself, and Yzak, of course, had a score to settle with Kira Yamato.

His superiors, nervous at the prospect of the wounded pilot (the right side of his face was bandaged from the bridge of his nose to his cheekbone) going into battle again so soon, tried to dissuade him. "Don't do it, Yzak. You're not ready!"

Yzak was having none of it. "Shut up!" he snarled. "Hurry up and guide me out," he added in a low growl. He gritted his teeth as the crew complied. _Yamato, you bastard! This assault shroud will teach you a lesson for humiliating me!_

* * *

_Menelaos_, bridge

* * *

"Eight ZAFT vessels approaching, four _Nazcas _and four _Laurasias_," the _Menelaos'_ radar operator reported. "Estimated time to intercept, fifteen minutes." 

Halberton cursed. "Le Creuset. This is going to be difficult."

"We've also identified at least one of the other three teams involved," Hoffman said. "The Bartlett team, commanded by an old rival of Commander Strassmeier."

A snort came over the comm link. "Maybe he considers it a rivalry," Alex said, "but I don't. I have more important things to worry about."

"What are we dealing with?" Halberton asked. "You do know the man, after all."

Alex snorted again. "He's very nearly on a par with Le Creuset in terms of ability. Just remember: if he loses this battle, but survives, he'll come after you again. His main weakness is his vindictive nature; he holds grudges until they die of old age and then sends them to a taxidermist."

The two senior officers both chuckled. "Can you hold them off?" Halberton asked.

"We'll do what we can," Alex said. He was already in full flight gear, minus the helmet. "Count on it."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

"This is going to get ugly," Lia said. "Even with five Gundams -six, if they can launch the Strike- sheer numbers could give us a lot of trouble." 

"I know," Alex replied. He glanced at Cagalli. "Do we stay with the _Archangel_, you think? Beyond this battle?"

The princess nodded firmly. "For sure. I don't like the Earth Forces any more than you do, but the _Archangel_ is different."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Truth be told, Alex was reluctant even now, but something told him the_Archangel_ was too important to let Rau Le Creuset destroy it.

"In any case, we don't have much time," he went on more briskly. "In fifteen minutes, this area is going to be swarming with GINNs." His expression hardened. "All pilots, to your machines." Then, to Lia, "Sound Battlestations, Lia."

She nodded, meeting his gaze without flinching, then touched a control on the arm of her chair. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!"

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

By the time Kira got to the hangar, most of the refugees had already boarded the launch. A line still remained, guided by one of the _Menelaos_'s junior officers, a lieutenant. He'd ditched his uniform, knowing that he'd have no need of it when he left. 

One of the refugees, a girl of about five, spotted him then. Smiling brightly, she shook free of her mother's grasp and pushed toward him. Coming to a stop at Kira's feet, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small paper flower. "Thank you for protecting the rest of us till now," she said, holding it out to him.

Kira smiled and knelt, accepting the gift. "Thank you." Watching the girl rejoin her mother, he felt a sense of relief. He'd had to fight, but he'd succeeded. These people would make it home safely.

"Kira!"

He turned in surprise. Sai, Tolle, Mir, Flay, and Kuzzey, all in uniform, landed in front of him. "Huh? What's going on?" _Why is _Flay_ in uniform?_

Tolle pushed a set of papers into his hand. "Your discharge papers. Good luck."

Kira blinked. "What about you guys?"

Tolle smiled. "We're staying here, with the _Archangel_. They're shorthanded, so we figured we should keep helping out."

"It was actually Flay who started it," Mir said, smiling at the redhead. "Then the rest of us decided to stay on, too."

"All of you..." Kira was at a loss. He'd thought that his friends would be joining him on the shuttle, but they clearly had other ideas. Even Kuzzey, nervous though he obviously was at the prospect of battle, wanted to remain. "You're..."

_What should I do? If even Flay enlisted?_

It was humbling, somehow. His friends, nowhere near as capable as he was, had nonetheless elected to remain with the _Archangel_. _If they want to stay, is it right for me to just leave them behind?_

All this flashed through Kira's mind in the space of ten seconds, and he made his decision. "I'm with you," he said, crumpling the papers in his hand. "If you're staying, then I'm not leaving you behind."

Tolle and Mir looked delighted, and Flay's face lit up. "That's great," Tolle said.

Kira smiled. "I'll get suited up, and stand by in the Strike. We might have to launch on short notice."

"Got it," Tolle said. "We'll be on the bridge."

"Except me," Flay interjected. "I...don't have a post yet. There hasn't been time to figure things out."

The Coordinator nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, it'll work out." He waved at the refugees, then he and his friends left the hangar. Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Mir split off for the bridge, while Kira headed for the pilots' locker room, Flay (much to his surprise) tagging along.

They would soon go into battle once again, but they weren't worried. As long as they stuck together, they knew they could get through anything.

* * *

Author's note: Soon the fleets will clash. What will become of the refugees Kira protected for so long? Will Alex and Yzak have to fight each other yet again? 


	9. Chapter 9: Shooting Stars

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader

* * *

_Menelaos_, bridge, 13 February, C.E. 71

* * *

On the surface, it appeared that the Earth Forces had the advantage. The Eighth Fleet outnumbered their ZAFT opponents, and the two mobile assault ships, _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_, could bring considerable firepower to bear. Add in the six Gundams, and the coming battle looked bleak for the ZAFT forces.

Admiral Halberton knew otherwise. His goal was to get the _Archangel_ to safety, which meant keeping it out of the fighting if at all possible. That would also remove one Gundam from the equation, as the Strike would not be launching; theoretically, it could survive reentry on its own, but no one (with the possible exception of its pilot) was inclined to test that.

Eighth Fleet's numerical advantage meant little. With the exception of the Moebius Zero, mobile armors were incapable of facing mobile suits on equal footing, and the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams were matched by the four machines ZAFT had stolen.

"All vessels, assume a tight formation and prepare to intercept," the admiral said crisply. "_Archangel_, do not move. Remain beside this ship."

"Mobile armors, launch now," Hoffman said. "Activate N-jammers. Prepare anti-beam depth charges."

Halberton nodded at the image on his comm screen. "_Valkyrie_, operate at your discretion."

Lia Ramius saluted. "You got it, Admiral." Her image vanished.

Halberton sighed. "Well, we're committed now. Let's just hope the _Valkyrie_'s firepower will be enough; we certainly can't stop that many mobile suits on our own."

The captain hid a grimace. He knew as well as his admiral did that the "black ship" was well armed, but he couldn't help wondering if even that would be enough to stop the weight of metal headed their way. It wasn't Alex Strassmeier's relationship to the pilot of the stolen X102 Duel that worried him; it wouldn't stop him from using a disabling attack, and disarming the Duel would be just as effective as destroying it outright.

"That may be difficult, sir," he said at last. "Leaving aside the fact that Strassmeier is related to one of the enemy pilots, I don't know how much they can do."

"Under the circumstances, every once of firepower helps," Halberton pointed out. He gazed out the forward viewport, watching the ZAFT machines come. "You do have a point, though. Ultimately, it's up to us."

_And may God be with us all,_ he added silently.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

Despite the situation, the scene on the _Archangel_'s bridge was almost glacially calm. Murrue Ramius sat upright in the command chair, her face set. Behind her, Natarle Badgiruel kept the temporarily undermanned CIC running like clockwork. Forward, Arnold Neumann handled the ship like the consummate professional he was.

"Activate Igelstellungs," Badgiruel ordered. "Load Corinthos. Prepare to fire Gottfrieds and Lohengrin; remain on standby."

Unexpectedly, bridge hatch opened, and a familiar quartet joined them. "We're late, sorry about that," Tolle Koenig said.

Murrue's jaw dropped. _Wha...?_ "Where did you people come from?" Not that she was complaining; not only were the youngsters valuable, but she'd actually grown rather fond of them.

"They've officially enlisted," Badgiruel said. The ensign smiled at Murrue's expression. "Miss Allster as well, though we don't have an assignment for her as yet."

The rest of the bridge crew shared Murrue's attitude. Chandra and Tonomura shared relieved glances as Sai and Mir took their seats behind them. Kuzzey grinned over his shoulder at Pal, while Tolle gave Neumann a thumbs-up from his station at the helm.

"Kira's staying, too," Tolle said, half-turning in his chair. "He joined up at the last minute."

That was certainly welcome news. Murrue's one worry about making it to Alaska had been what to do with the Strike. No Natural could pilot it, and the only allied Coordinators within reach were on another ship. Now that Kira was an official Earth Forces soldier, they could rest easier.

_Though he won't find battling the Aegis any easier,_ she admitted to herself.

"We'll have to bend the rules about fraternization," Badgiruel murmured. She shrugged at her CO's questioning look. "Koenig, Haw, Buskirk, Argyle, and Allster are ranked as Crewmen 2nd Class. However, as the pilot of the Strike -our only remaining mobile suit- Kira Yamato should, in my opinion, be granted the rank of ensign, and we can't exactly tell him to stop spending time with his friends." _Not to mention his prospective relationship with Flay Allster._

Murrue nodded. "You have a point." Her expression hardened just noticeably. "And the special dispensation regarding Athrun Zala should be continued."

"Of course," Badgiruel agreed. "It would be unrealistic to ask him to use lethal force in such a situation."

"ZAFT mobile suits approaching!" Tonomura snapped. "GINNs, CGUEs...and the four stolen G-weapons."

Murrue swore under her breath. Not that she was surprised. "Just what we need." She looked over her shoulder at Kuzzey. "Crewman Buskirk, connect me to the _Valkyrie_."

Lia's face appeared on the monitor. "You called?"

"Admiral Halberton wants us to hold position for now," Murrue said. "That means we can't launch the Strike -Kira and his friends have officially enlisted- and the ZAFT forces are out of our weapons range. It looks like it's up to you."

Lia nodded soberly. "Our shipboard weapons can't reach them, either, but Alex and the others are mounting up. They'll do what they can."

"Good luck."

* * *

_Archangel_, pilots' locker room

* * *

At that moment, Kira was making preparations of his own. Pushing through the hatch with Flay at his heels, he yanked open a locker and pulled out his blue-and-white flightsuit. At first, he merely looked at it, his feelings decidedly mixed. Not that he was having second thoughts, far from it. It was simply that he knew his enlistment meant he would eventually have to fight Athrun once again.

_Calm down,_ he told himself sternly. _Just because you're an official Earth Forces soldier doesn't mean they'll suddenly tell you to kill Athrun._

"Kira." Flay had come up behind him. "Are you all right?"

Kira turned to face her, still holding the flightsuit. "Yeah. Well, sort of." He shrugged. "It's not that I'm having second thoughts..."

"But you don't want to fight your friend again," she said, nodding.

He looked away. "I know they won't make me kill Athrun if it can be avoided, but..."

Flay touched Kira's face, much to his surprise. "It'll be all right."

He blinked. "Well, anyway," he said, trying (and failing) to cover his nervousness, "I can't just run away. If I can make a difference, maybe this war will end that much sooner." He smiled. "I'll keep going until it ends, one way or another."

Flay smiled back. "I'm behind you, all the way." Then, to Kira's astonishment, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He instinctively pulled her closer, feeling a surge of incredulous delight. He'd dreamed of this moment since they'd first met, but he'd never thought it would actually happen.

She reluctantly drew back. "Be careful out there, Kira. I don't want to lose you."

Kira smiled. "You got it."

* * *

open space

* * *

Out in space, things were going badly for the Earth Forces. The GINNs and CGUEs were bad enough; the four Gundams wrought havoc beyond anything either side had ever seen. Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Athrun proved the new machines' worth, destroying mobile armors and capital ships with absurd ease.

The ZAFT forces were not, however, without effective opposition. The five Gundams from the _Valkyrie_ were holding their own; they'd already destroyed three GINNs. Though they were hard pressed, they did have one major advantage: since the goal was to see the _Archangel_ land safely, ZAFT had to win, while the Earth Forces just had to keep from losing too quickly.

Thus far, neither side's Gundams had come into direct contact; they were too far apart. Yzak, for one, wasn't complaining; leaving aside the fact that his target was the Strike, he had no desire to confront his cousin. Athrun, for his part, was glad that the Strike hadn't launched, both because he didn't want to fight Kira, and because he knew Yzak couldn't possibly win.

_Kira has something Yzak doesn't,_ Athrun mused, vaporizing a Moebius. _He's untrained, and yet he's better than Yzak will ever be._

Yzak himself was unlikely to agree. The Duel's pilot was supremely confident in his own skills. While that was a good thing in most cases, it could also lead to overconfidence. And with a pilot like Kira Yamato, such an attitude could be fatal. As far as Athrun could tell, the only reason Yzak was still alive was because his cousin Alex was a friend of Kira.

_I just hope that's enough._

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge

* * *

Rau Le Creuset watched the battle from his flagship. Thus far, it had gone just as he'd hoped, despite the intervention of the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams. The Eighth Fleet's mobile armors were being taken out in a fashion that suggested his own people were indulging in a little target practice. As for the _Archangel_...

"Admiral Halberton," he murmured, clasping his hands. "He intends to land that ship on Earth at all costs. He has it stashed away in the rear and won't let it take part in combat."

Ades grimaced. "That makes it easier for us. It means they won't be deploying the Strike." He winced, seeing the Devastator score a direct hit on the Laconi team's _Nazca_ with its sniper rifle. The ZAFT ship's starboard engine pod broke off, streaming fire. "The black ship's machines are bad enough."

"He knows it's no longer possible for them to beat us with warships and mobile armors," Le Creuset continued. "The man is quite the strategist." He smiled. "After all, why wouldn't he be? They say he had those things made."

"All the more reason to take him out," Ades grumbled.

A soft chuckle. "His belief does have merit. I'll prove it to him during the next battle. It's the least I can do. As for the black ship, even if it remains with the legged ship, it will mean little. Alex Strassmeier is too much the PLANT patriot to go beyond helping that one vessel."

* * *

open space

* * *

Le Creuset's pilots were proving the merits of their new machines quite handily.

Ignoring the storm of cannon fire around him, Athrun transformed his Aegis and clamped onto a _Nelson_-class ship's main gun turret. Triggering the Scylla, he backed off to avoid being caught in the massive backblast. Shifting back to mobile suit mode, he watched the Earth Forces ship explode.

Nearby, Nicol was making effective use of the Blitz's Mirage Colloid stealth system. Appearing out of nowhere in front of a _Drake_-class ship's bridge, he slammed the Gleipnir piercer lock right through the forward viewport. _I'm sorry, but I have no choice._

"Take this!" Dearka Elsman snarled. Snapping his weapons together, he fired into another _Drake_, the sniper blast going in one side and out the other. The enemy warship broke in half and exploded.

Yzak had a _Nelson_ in his sights. Coming in from the side, he peppered it from bow to stern with laser blasts and railgun slugs.

Even the spectacular detonation did little to sooth his fury. "Where is he?" he snarled. "Just where could that Strike be hiding?"

* * *

Unlike his cousin, Alex knew exactly where the Strike was. He wasn't happy about it, though; Cagalli had informed him of Kira's decision to stay on, and he firmly believed that the Strike was necessary for this battle. Confident though he was in himself and his people, he didn't think they could handle this kind of melee alone.

"Blast it," he muttered, leveling his beam rifle at a GINN. The ZAFT machine exploded under his fire. "Why haven't they launched the Strike?"

Cagalli's face appeared on his comm screen. "The Admiral wants the _Archangel_ to stay out of the fight."

"With all due respect to Admiral Halberton," Alex said tightly, "he's making a mistake. We can only do so much out here, and, though it doesn't have our cocoons, the Strike can go through reentry on its own."

"I know, but..." Cagalli glanced off screen, and her face tightened. "Bad news, Alex. Coast has escaped."

Alex swore under his breath. "How did that happen?" _As if we didn't have enough problems already._

"He was transferred to the _Cassandros_. The ship took a hit before they could get him secured, so he overpowered his guards and escaped in his GINN."

He winced. The news was hardly unexpected, but that didn't make it welcome. "Forget about him. A single GINN, even a High Maneuver type, isn't going to mean much under the circumstances."

"Roger that."

Alex returned his attention to the battle, swearing in multiple languages all the while. Even with his five machines, the Eighth Fleet was slowly but steadily losing ground. He and his friends were long on skill, but short on experience. To date, they had only confronted small units, either a single team of GINNs or Le Creuset's four Gundams. A fleet action was a new and decidedly unpleasant experience.

Then he got a good look at his cousin's Duel, and his eyes shrank to icy crescents. The formerly sleek and streamlined mobile suit had received an upgrade. Alex's trained eye picked out extra armor, a missile pod, and a railgun.

_Le Creuset, you bastard._ He keyed his comm. "All units, listen carefully. X102 Duel has been upgraded with a modified assault shroud. That makes it at least twice as deadly."

A series of acknowledgments came over the radio, and the Moebius units began giving the Duel a wide berth. Predictably, Yzak saw this as cowardice on their part, and charged off in pursuit. His fire destroyed six mobile armors before the others escaped.

Alex shook his head. He loved his cousin as a brother, but that didn't make him unaware of his faults. Yzak had always been a hothead, and the injuries he'd sustained in the last fight, whatever they were, had clearly intensified that.

"Watch out, Alex," Cagalli suddenly called. "You've got a red CGUE heading your way."

_Only one person that could be,_ Alex thought sourly. "Roger." He spun, bringing up his shield just in time to intercept a laser blast. "You again."

"That's right." Daniel Bartlett stowed his beam rifle and drew his sword. "Blade to blade, Strassmeier. How about it?"

Alex didn't so much as blink. "As you wish." He did not, however, intend to limit himself to a saber. His view of war, as opposed to the martial arts tournaments he and Bartlett had competed in for so long, was simple: In battle, there is no such thing as cheating.

Bartlett, of course, knew that. Snarling wordlessly, he brought his giant blade down, then across. He knew perfectly well that the attack wouldn't actually damage the Stormbird; his intention was to get in enough solid hits to wear down the Phase-shift.

Alex had no intention of allowing that. His beam saber came around, parrying the strike and sliding toward the CGUE's head. Bartlett crossblocked, using the impact to drive his machine back and give himself some breathing room.

"Try this, Strassmeier!" Briefly releasing the sword, the CGUE's right hand darted to its hip and came back up with a beam knife. Bartlett hurled it straight forward, hoping to catch the Stormbird in the cockpit.

Alex snorted. "I think not." Abandoning any pretense of swordplay, he snatched out his rifle and fired, vaporizing the knife. Before Bartlett could react, he drew a saber again and sliced through the CGUE's sword at the hilt.

Bartlett cursed. "I've had it with you!" Leveling his own rifle, he squeezed the trigger...only to see the weapon disappear in a flash of green light. "What the?"

MBF-X304 Scorpion slashed in from the side, the Stinger beam cannon blazing. "Not so fast, Bartlett!" Brian Kilgore shouted. Shifting to mobile suit mode, he brought his rifle to bear and fired once. The beam struck with almost inhuman precision, striking the CGUE's monoeye sensor dead on.

The ZAFT commander, realizing he was beaten, spun around and hit his verniers. "Another time, Strassmeier!"

Alex slumped back in his seat. _I have a little breathing space._ He turned his head, looking toward the _Archangel_. _I hope they're doing okay._

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

Murrue stared at the main screen, her lips compressed in a grim line. The Eighth Fleet had already lost four ships to the stolen Gundams, and it was only getting worse. Even with Alex and his friends out there, it was only a matter of time before the ZAFT machines got through to the _Archangel_.

She took some comfort in the fact that ZAFT wasn't getting off lightly, either. Her crew had raised a brief but heartfelt cheer when Kyle Perry disabled the Laconi team's _Nazca_, and Alex and Brian's defeat of Daniel Bartlett hadn't gone unnoticed.

Still, they were losing, and Murrue wasn't the only one to notice it. "Why am I still on standby?" Mu La Flaga demanded from the hangar. "Those four machines are at it again! The Eighth Fleet is in big trouble; even with Alex and his friends out there..." He hissed in frustration. "Maybe it won't make much difference, but with the Strike and my Zero out there-"

"We haven't received authorization to launch," Murrue said. "Please remain on standby."

"But that's-"

Murrue looked up at Kuzzey. "Connect me to the _Menelaos_,"

Admiral Halberton's face appeared on the screen. "What do you want?"

"We need to make our descent at once," Murrue said. "Alex and his friends are doing their best, but it won't be enough. If we don't begin our descent soon, we won't be able to."

"Are you running away to save yourselves?" Captain Hoffman said incredulously.

Murrue ignored him, addressing the Admiral. "This ship is the enemy's target. We must move away from you, or the Eighth Fleet may well be destroyed entirely. Alaska is out of the question, but we can make it to Earth Forces territory."

Halberton was silent for a seemingly endless moment. At last, he smiled wryly. "Murrue Ramius, you haven't changed. You're still as reckless as ever."

Murrue smiled back. "An officer learns from her superiors, sir."

"Very well." Halberton glanced at something offscreen. "The _Valkyrie _is beginning its descent as well, along with the Inferno and the Shinobi; your niece apparently agrees with your assessment of the situation. We'll make sure not one ZAFT vessel gets past us."

* * *

open space

* * *

Yzak was getting progressively more frustrated. He'd destroyed so many mobile armors that he'd lost track, along with three capital ships, and still there was no sign of the Strike. Combined with the lingering pain in his face, it was enough to drive him mad.

A beam-equipped Moebius charged him from his left. Snarling incoherently, Yzak spun, took three hits on his shield, and fired a single railgun shot. The Moebius broke in half, then exploded.

He was far from mollified. "Come out and show yourself, Strike. Or else..._or else this pain I feel will never go away!_"

"Save your breath, Yzak," a voice said in his ear. "Kira hasn't even launched."

Yzak cursed. "Alex, what in blazes are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Exactly what I said. Kira hasn't launched, and odds are he won't at all." Almost casually, the Stormbird's beam rifle came up and blew a GINN in half. "In any case, your mission is likely to fail."

"How's that?" the Duel's pilot shot back. "We're winning, and you know it!"

"That's true," Alex conceded. "But you haven't won yet, and winning the battle doesn't mean accomplishing your mission. You need to win, all we need to do is keep from losing long enough for the _Archangel_ to make it to Earth."

Yzak snarled viciously. "We'll see about that!" Knowing that the Stormbird was too far away to interfere, he swung the Duel around and hit his verniers, aiming for the heart of the Earth Forces formation...and the _Archangel_.

He wasn't alone. Dearka had also spotted the legged ship's movements, and was attempting to intercept. It wasn't easy; the Buster was significantly slower than the Duel, but he didn't have much in his way. One _Nelson_-class ship tried to hit him with its main cannons; Dearka responded by combining his weapons in shotgun mode and destroying the Earth Forces ship.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge/hangar

* * *

Despite the battle raging around them, the _Archangel_'s bridge crew kept calm. In a reentry maneuver like the one they were about to perform, a single misstep could be fatal.

"Descent sequence, reconfirm," Murrue said crisply. "Test the ablative gel dischargers."

Neumann complied, pressing several buttons on his console. On the underside of the hull, a number of circular devices extended and discharged a gelatinous substance. This ablative gel would protect the _Archangel_ from the intense heat of reentry, thus allowing the ship and those aboard to survive.

In the hangar, Mu La Flaga felt the ship's change in attitude. He knew immediately what it meant. "Descending? In the situation we're in?" He was incredulous; even with their slightly unhinged (in his opinion) allies, it was still uncertain whether they would escape the ZAFT forces.

Kojiro Murdoch shrugged. "What good's it going to do to yell at me?" He shook his head wryly. "I guess it's better than doing nothing."

"Even if we lose the ZAFT ships and GINNs, there's still those four machines," a new voice said. "I'll stand by in the Strike," Kira went on, smiling. "Still at Level One Battlestations, right?" He drifted to his silent machine.

Mu gazed after him, an almost paternal look on his face. "He sure has changed in over the past three weeks. Didn't want to pilot that thing, but did it anyway to protect his friends. Now he cheerfully suits up and waits for orders."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad he's staying on," Murdoch said. "Who cares if he's a Coordinator; I say he's just a good kid."

"You got that right," Mu agreed. "Still, so young and already a veteran..." He shook his head. "It's gonna make his life tough. Having to fight someone important to him probably doesn't help, either."

The mechanic raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Mu sighed. "Kira's best friend is one of the guys trying to shoot us down. Patrick Zala's son, no less."

Murdoch winced. "Ouch. I take it the kid flies one of the stolen G-weapons?"

The pilot nodded. "The Aegis. The Captain's been letting him use disabling attacks if he can, and if she has any sense she won't change it. Kira's got enough problems without having to kill his best friend."

Murdoch agreed. He'd wondered what was wrong with Kira after the battle outside Artemis; learning that the kid's best friend was in one of the enemy mobile suits explained a great deal. He himself had nothing against Coordinators, and he'd come to like Kira during the youngster's time aboard.

That reminded him of something else. "Say, you think that girl had something to do with it."

Mu glanced up. "Hm?"

"I heard that Kira's got a thing for that Allster girl," Murdoch explained. "The only reason he hasn't done anything is 'cause she was engaged to somebody else."

Mu snorted. " 'Was' being the operative word; it was Sai Argyle, and they had a pretty explosive breakup yesterday." He pulled on his helmet. "We may be descending, but I wouldn't rule out a launch yet."

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge

* * *

The _Archangel_'s maneuvers did not go unnoticed.

Le Creuset's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "The legged ship's now pulling away?" He clenched a fist. "Halberton, that bastard. Is he using the Eighth Fleet as a shield to allow that ship to get to Earth?"

Captain Ades glanced at him. "Hm?"

"Close in on them!" the Commander ordered. "It's imperative we destroy it before it makes its descent."

"Right." Ades turned to the helmsman. "Boost engines; adjust course twenty degrees to port." Then, to the man at Tactical. "Prepare main cannon; target the legged ship." He next addressed the comm officer. "Order the G-weapons to press their attack. I want the black ship's machines out of the way."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

open space

* * *

It seemed that the Eighth Fleet was finally starting to run out of mobile armors. The few that remained hurled themselves at the stolen Gundams. Such a move was both foolish and futile, as both sides knew; the Aegis simply drew back and blasted one, and another fell to the Blitz.

Having finished his opponent with minimal effort, Nicol looked for the main target. It wasn't hard to find. "Look at the _Archangel_."

Athrun blinked. "It's heading for Earth?"

"I won't let that happen," Dearka growled.

_You won't be able to do anything about it, _Brian thought; he'd been listening in. Shifting the Scorpion to mobile armor mode, he flashed toward the Buster at high speed, his beam cannon spitting green energy. None of the shots connected, but they were enough to make the ZAFT pilot think of something besides the _Archangel_.

Alex wasn't even paying attention to the Gundams. He was focused on one of the _Laurasia_-class ships, the _Gamow_. It was closing much more quickly than any of the other ships, moving too fast for its comrades to provide support.

_Zelman's being an idiot. He can't win, yet he's making what he has to know is a suicide run._ He grimaced. The _Gamow_ was no match for either the _Menelaos_ or the _Archangel_ on a one-to-one basis, but Zelman didn't appear to care.

Nor did at least two of the Gundam pilots. Having shaken off the Scorpion, Dearka blew past two of the remaining Earth Forces ships, accompanied by Yzak in the Duel. Athrun and Nicol weren't far behind, though Nicol first had to deal with a couple of missiles a _Drake_ had sent his way. Two laser blasts, and he was through.

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar/bridge

* * *

Kira sat tensely in his cockpit. Much as he hated battle, he'd come to agree with Mu that the waiting was almost always much worse. At least once he was out there, he had more control over his own fate. In the hangar, all he could do was wait, and hope that the ship wasn't hit before he could launch.

He glanced at his instrument panel. The flower the little girl had given him rested next to his radar scope, but he gave it little thought. Kira was mainly concerned with what the bridge had relayed to him, and it wasn't good. Despite the efforts of Alex and his friends, the Le Creuset team was steadily pushing the Eighth Fleet back.

Then Chandra came on, and made things worse. "The Duel and the Buster have broken through the forward lines!"

Tonomura spoke up mere seconds later. "The _Menelaos_ is engaged in combat!"

Kira cursed under his breath. "Lieutenant La Flaga, we have to do something!"

"Yeah, I know." Mu punched up his link to the bridge. "Captain!" Murrue looked down at him. "Let us fight to the last second! How much time's left?"

Murrue stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous. You want us to-"

"According to the catalogue specs," Kira interrupted, "the Strike is able to go through reentry on its own." When the Captain hesitated, his expression hardened. "If this keeps up, the _Menelaos_ will be in great danger. Come on, Captain!"

If Murrue was hesitant, Natarle Badgiruel was anything but. "Very well," she said, coming up behind Mir. "Launch, but return _before_ we begin the descent sequence. The Strike is theoretically capable of reentry, but it's never been tested, and you don't have a reentry cocoon like Strassmeier's machines."

Kira nodded. "Understood."

"One more thing." Badgiruel gave him a look that managed to mix military formality with sympathy. "The special dispensation regarding Athrun Zala remains in effect. So long as it doesn't endanger the ship, you may refrain from using lethal force against him."

The Coordinator nodded again. "Thank you."

Murrue turned to glare at her XO. "Ensign Badgiruel!"

Badgiruel didn't give a millimeter. "If this ship is destroyed, then the sacrifices of the Eighth Fleet will have been in vain!"

Unaware of the small drama on the bridge, Kira and Mu moved to the catapults. While they were both nervous, they were also glad to be _doing_ something. Maybe a mobile armor and one more mobile suit wouldn't turn the tide of battle, but it might well buy them enough time.

Mu shook his head. "Even _I've_ never made a sortie in _this_ kind of situation."

Kira braced himself, feeling the heavy clunk of the Aile Striker pack connecting to his machine. "Kira Yamato, launching!" The catapult spat him into space, followed closely by the Zero.

* * *

Open space

* * *

Kira had a minor problem almost as soon as he launched. The Strike seemed sluggish, as if something were holding it back.

"Tch, must be gravity pulling me down," he muttered. A few minor adjustments, and he was on his way.

Soon enough, he had company. "There you are, Strike," Yzak said softly. "You've finally showed." He stowed his rifle and drew a saber. "This is for the nasty wound."

Kira saw him coming. "The Duel! Upgraded!"

"Now take this!" Yzak shouted, his railgun spitting fire. His saber slammed into the Strike's shield; Kira dodged back, firing his rifle.

Alex watched the battle, admiring Kira's prowess. He wasn't worried about either combatant; Kira had no intention of using lethal force, and Yzak, though he didn't know it, couldn't win. Kira Yamato was far out of his league.

"Aren't you going to help Kira?" Cagalli asked. "Your cousin looks like he's going nuts."

Alex shook his head. "Kira doesn't need my help; there's no way Yzak can win at this point."

"Because Kira's the Ultimate Coordinator?" she said, skepticism in her voice; despite Kira's resemblance to Canard Pars, Cagalli still wasn't sure of his connection.

"Partly," Alex conceded. "But mostly because of what happened in the last battle. Kira has the SEED, you see."

Cagalli frowned. "The SEED?" she repeated.

"Superior Evolutionary Element Destined factor," Alex explained. "Kira's a Berserker; not in the sense of uncontrolled rage, but rather someone who can go beyond his normal abilities. The results are often spectacular."

"No kidding. Does your cousin know about it?"

Alex considered that, then shook his head again. "Unlikely. And even if he did, he wouldn't care. He's too angry."

If anything, Alex was understating the situation. Completely berserk, Yzak chased after the Strike, alternately firing his railgun and, when he got in close, slashing with his beam saber. Kira, by contrast, was content to lead him on, occasionally snapping off a laser shot.

Dearka, meanwhile, had an annoyance of his own to take care of, in the form of Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero. While the Zero's weapons couldn't actually hurt the Buster, the mobile armor was a distraction he could really have done without.

He grinned as a linear cannon blast slammed into his machine's shoulder. "Yeah, this is definitely becoming dangerous."

Mu glared at the maddening machine. "You're all beginning to bug me!"

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge

* * *

A radar operator stared at his display in astonishment. _What are they up to?_

He half-turned in his chair. "Captain Ades, the _Gamow_ is breaking formation!"

"I see it," Ades said grimly. He gestured to the comm officer. "Get me Zelman." When the other captain appeared on the screen, Ades leaned forward in his chair. "_Gamow_, you're out too far. Just what are you doing, Zelman?" he demanded.

"I can't pull back now that I've managed to corner them," Zelman said tightly. "Halberton was the one who started all this, and so we'll see the end of him _and_ the legged ship!" His image winked out.

Le Creuset shook his head regretfully. "He'll never make it. That copy of the Buster is almost directly in the _Gamow_'s path, and I highly doubt that one of Strassmeier's comrades would pass up such an obvious target."

Ades sighed. "I'm afraid I have to agree, sir."

They watched in silence as the _Gamow_ made its final, futile run.

* * *

open space

* * *

Mu spotted the ZAFT ship making its run on the _Menelaos_. "I don't think so!" His wired gunbarrels spiraled out, spitting high velocity cannon rounds. He scored numerous hits, at least two on the _Gamow_'s engines, but it wasn't enough.

However, someone else did have sufficient firepower. Kyle Perry had also spotted the _Gamow_, and unlike Mu, he had the means to stop them. Turning to face the ZAFT ship directly, he snapped his weapons together in sniper mode, he took careful aim. A heartbeat later, he took a deep breath, let half of it out, and squeezed the trigger.

The bright yellow beam pierced the _Gamow _in the center of the bow, penetrating the ship's full length. Judging by the sudden flare of light, Kyle's shot had struck the enemy's reactor, resulting in an uncontrollable release of energy.

When the light faded, the _Gamow_ was gone.

Nicol stared in horror. "Captain Zelman!" He started to pursue the Devastator, but Kyle was in the upper atmosphere, reentry cocoon activated.

_So much for that._ Alex touched a control on his board, priming his own cocoon. "Brian, begin your descent," he said, keeping his attention on the duel between Kira and Yzak. "I'll be along shortly."

"Roger that," Brian acknowledged. He transformed his machine first; mobile armor mode was better suited for atmospheric reentry.

Alex spared him a glance, no more. _He'll be fine._

Neither Kira nor Yzak noticed. Despite -or perhaps because of- Yzak's fury, Kira was pushing the pace. While the Duel slashed wildly with its saber, occasionally adding a railgun shot, the Strike held back, taking the attacks on its shield and mixing laser blasts with bursts from its CIWS.

Then Kira, tiring of the game, drove forward, body slamming the Duel and following up with a kick to the head.

"Arrgh!" Yzak glared at the Strike. "You bastard!" His beam rifle snapped into position, but his view was suddenly obstructed. "What is this?"

Kira knew exactly what it was: after the destruction of the _Gamow_, Admiral Halberton had ordered the launch of a shuttle carrying the refugees Kira had rescued at Heliopolis. "Oh, no, the shuttle from the _Menelaos_!"

"How dare you get in my way!" Yzak snarled, shifting his aim to the shuttle, which had by then descended below them.

Kira immediately tried to intercept. "Don't do it! _They're only civilians!_"

"You soldiers wanna be cowards and run away, do ya!" Yzak fired once, his aim was true...but it never connected. A blue-and-white mobile suit swooped in, taking the beam on its shield. "What the?"

MBF-X108 Stormbird hovered before him. "You seem out of sorts, Yzak," Alex said mildly.

"Alex, get out of my way!" Yzak shouted.

"I think not." With that, Alex suddenly lunged forward. A beam saber flashed out, bisecting the Duel's rifle. "I suggest you back off. This battle is over."

Yzak ground his teeth furiously, but he knew his cousin was right. "I won't forget this," he growled. He turned away and flew toward the Buster, which was also on its way down.

_And that's that._ Alex sighed, remembering one more thing he had to do, and turned to face the _Menelaos._"Admiral Halberton, this is Strassmeier."

The Earth Forces admiral's face appeared on his screen. "Excellent timing. I was just about to call you. You have our thanks, Commander."

Alex shrugged. "I did what I had to do." He hesitated. "Admiral, there's something I have to ask you."

"Go ahead."

He sighed. "My sister Andrea was abducted by the Atlantic Federation three years ago, just after the Mandelbrot Incident. Do you know anything about it?"

Halberton reluctantly shook his head. "I'm sorry. I heard about the incident, but I'm afraid I don't know any details."

Alex swallowed. "I understand. Thanks anyway." Turning away, he activated his cocoon and spread the Stormbird's wings.

"I hope you find her," Halberton said softly.

Alex looked at the _Menelaos_ one last time. "Thank you." _Now here's hoping the Strike is as durable as the specs say._

* * *

_Laurasia_-class frigate _Galvani_, crew quarters

* * *

A brown-haired young woman in the red uniform of an elite ZAFT pilot studied her mirror image carefully. She wasn't exactly vain, but she did prefer to keep up appearances. It had been a dream come true when she was awarded the red uniform at her Academy graduation, and she refused to dishonor it in _any_ way, however small.

"Hey, Shiho!"

Shiho Hahnenfuss turned, recognizing the voice instantly. "Troy. What's up?"

Troy Cadwallader grinned. "Just got a message from the _Vesalius_. The Earth Forces' Eighth Fleet was just wiped out."

Shiho's eyes widened. "Completely?"

"The flagship got away, but not much else did." Troy's expression soured briefly. "The legged ship escaped, unfortunately." He shook himself. "It doesn't matter. They'll go down, sooner or later."

Troy was in an unusual position. Despite being a Natural, he too wore the red uniform. Some of the more hardcore members of ZAFT resented his position, claiming it was only because of his father. Shiho wasn't among them; though it was true that Troy's father was the prime minister of Oceania, he'd earned the red uniform the hard way.

In April of the previous year, ZAFT had captured a Moebius Zero mobile armor. Since it was the only type that could stand against mobile suits on even terms, some in ZAFT had thought it might be useful. Unfortunately, there were few even among Coordinators who could handle the wired gunbarrels.

Then Troy Cadwallader had joined ZAFT. After some testing, it became clear that his spacial awareness rivaled that of Mu La Flaga or Rau Le Creuset, so he was assigned to pilot the captured Zero. He soon proved the wisdom of that decision, destroying fifteen mobile armors and a _Drake_-class warship in less than three minutes in his first battle.

While Shiho found that impressive, it wasn't the main factor in her thinking. Genetics aside, Troy was probably her best friend in the universe. It was more a brother-sister relationship than anything else; Troy was engaged to a girl from his hometown of Sydney, and Shiho's interest in a certain member of the Le Creuset team was well-known.

"What about the black ship?" Shiho asked.

Her friend shrugged. "They got away, too; no surprise." He shook his head. "Get this, mate: Representative Joule's nephew is on that ship."

Shiho straightened in astonishment. Alex Strassmeier's hatred for Patrick Zala was hardly a secret, but she'd never expected this.

"Can't quite figure out his motives," Troy went on, "but you can bet there's something under the surface."

Shiho didn't answer right away. "I think you're right," she said at last. "I met Strassmeier once, and I can't see him fighting alongside the Earth Forces without a good reason." Truth be told, she wasn't Committee Chairman Zala's biggest fan, either, but helping an Earth Forces ship did seem a little extreme.

"Yeah," Troy said, running a hand through his blond hair. "Maybe. Well, see you."

Shiho watched him go. Somehow, though she wasn't sure exactly how, she knew they'd find out what was going on.

* * *

Author's note: The Eighth Fleet is gone, the refugees are safe, and the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_ have landed on Earth. Next, the desert.

If anyone's wondering, Halberton survived because I didn't have the foggiest idea how to keep him dead, given the extra firepower.


	10. Chapter 10: Endless Sands

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader

* * *

Skies over the Libyan desert, 14 February, C.E. 71

* * *

_Time to see if these reentry cocoons work as advertised,_ Alex thought grimly.

While it had the same purpose as the ablative gel that some warships had, the reentry cocoon worked differently. Instead of a fluid that burned off, it covered the mobile suit in a semisolid sheath which was shed upon landing. The cocoon left the optics uncovered, allowing the machine's pilot to see what he was doing. So far, it was working.

The Strike, lacking such a cocoon, wasn't so fortunate. Alex had tried to contact Kira several times in the past few minutes, but he hadn't gotten a response.

_This isn't good._ Alex keyed his comm. "_Archangel_, I can't reach Kira. Have you had any luck?"

Mir's face appeared on his screen. "No good, Alex. He's not answering." She looked away briefly. "Since the Strike can't get to us, we're going to get him."

"That means you'll miss your descent point."

"We know," Murrue put in, "but we have no choice. We cannot afford to lose the Strike."

Alex wanted to disagree, but he knew they were right. "Understood. There's nothing more I can do at this point, so I'll head back to my ship."

"Understood. Be careful."

Even as he guided his machine back to the _Valkyrie_, Alex kept an eye on the Strike. Though he wasn't responding to his friends' attempts to communicate, Kira was clearly conscious enough to maneuver his mobile suit. As the _Archangel_ moved to catch him, Kira flipped the Strike end-for-end, bringing his shield into position, and landed on the ship's forward deck.

_He'll be all right._ Knowing that his people couldn't open the catapults, Alex mirrored Kira's maneuvers, landing on his own ship's deck.

* * *

_Archangel_, Murrue's office

* * *

"This is Alaska," Mu La Flaga said, pointing at a blue area on the wall map. "And this is where we are: right smack in the middle of ZAFT-controlled territory. We couldn't have picked a worse place to land."

Murrue sighed. "We didn't have much choice. If hadn't done it, we'd have lost the Strike, and that was something we couldn't afford." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Do we know who the local ZAFT commander is?"

Mu grimaced. "Alex tells me that Andrew Waltfeld is in charge."

The captain winced. "From what I've heard, Waltfeld is to land combat what Le Creuset is to space."

"That's about right," Mu agreed. "Alex met him once, about a year ago. Apparently, he's a decent guy, unlike Le Creuset." He grimaced again. "Not that it'll help us much; we _are_ a warship, after all." Sighing, he sat across from Murre. "So, is everything all right?"

She nodded. "Kira's in the Infirmary; the heat got to him, apparently."

"Good to hear, but I was talking about the deputy commander."

Murrue knew exactly what he was talking about: her exchange with Natarle Badgiruel just before the Strike and Zero launched. "Everything's all right."

"I'm glad to hear it." Mu stood and headed for the door. "I'm going to go check on Kira, then get some sleep." He turned back and wagged his finger. "You should get some shuteye, too; a commanding officer mustn't let herself get burned out, not good."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

Alex leaned back in his chair, stifling a groan. He and his friends had made it down safely, and reports from the _Archangel_ suggested that Kira would be fine. Plus, Mu La Flaga would be back in action once Murdoch's people got the pair of FX-550 Skygraspers they'd received from Eighth Fleet up and running.

All that was fine, but there was some bad to go with the good. They'd landed in a desert, which only Brian Kilgore was happy about. Only two of their machines, Brian's desert-adapted Scorpion and Alex's flight-capable Stormbird, were ready for action. And, to top it off, the desert they'd landed in was at the center of Andrew Waltfeld's sphere of operation.

Besides which, Alex was just plain tired.

"All right," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't see what else we can do tonight. Kira almost died of heatstroke, so the Strike is out of action for the time being. As for us, until we can rework the other machines' OS's, all we have are the Stormbird and the Scorpion."

"You're right," Lia agreed, decidedly unhappy. "It shouldn't take more than a couple of days to get the other three machines operable again."

"We may not have a couple of days," Alex said sourly. "We're up against the Desert Tiger, people. You think Rau Le Creuset was bad, Waltfeld's worse. Trust me; I've met him, and I can tell you that he's every bit as ruthless as old metal mask. The only difference is that he tries to minimize collateral damage."

Cagalli grimaced. "That's not going to help us much. One of Orb's top ground forces officers, Colonel Ledonir Kisaka -he often acts as my bodyguard- was born not too far from here. His hometown of Tassil and the city of Banadiya are the only settlements within a hundred kilometers."

Kyle Perry snorted. "You have a gift for understatement, Cagalli. We're not going to pull the sort of stunt Ensign -excuse me, Lieutenant- Badgiruel did with Lacus Clyne and use civilians as a shield. I don't see what-" He paused suddenly with an arrested expression, then turned to Cagalli. "Aren't there a couple of resistance groups out here?"

She straightened, seeing immediately where he was going and chagrined that she hadn't thought of it. "There's at least one, the Desert Dawn. The leader, Sahib Ashman, is an old friend of my family."

"That could be helpful." Alex rubbed his eyes again. "Anything else?" General headshakes. "Then I guess we're finished for now."

Lia and Kyle got up to leave, exchanging knowing smiles when the princess remained where she was. Cagalli noticed, but ignored them; she didn't care what they thought. She'd had few enough friends, given her upbringing, and Alex's attitude was a breath of fresh air. He and Kira always treated her like a normal person instead of some stuck-up princess.

In point of fact, Alex seldom remembered that she was a princess. Not that he ever forgot, exactly, it simply wasn't at the forefront of his attention. When he looked at her, he saw a friend, not an Orb noble or an officer (despite her youth, Cagalli held the rank of commodore in the Orb forces).

"How are you feeling?" Cagalli asked suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.

He tried to give her a sardonic look, but somehow couldn't manage it. "Aside from being more exhausted than I've been in three years, fine." He stood and retrieved a large thermos from his cabinet. "That battle was a far cry from our previous engagements," Alex went on, pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to her. "I knew Le Creuset would be out for blood, so I wasn't surprised."

Cagalli sipped appreciatively. While not much of a coffee drinker, she hadn't been able to completely avoid it, as most military forces, Orb's included, seemed to run almost exclusively on caffeine. "Your cousin's injuries must not have been too bad, since the Duel was right in the thick of it."

Alex snorted. "Never underestimate Yzak's stubbornness," he advised her. "I established visual communications with him twice during the battle, and I got a good look at him. He had bandages over a good chunk of his face; if I had to guess, I'd say Kira's attack made something in the Duel's cockpit explode, probably an instrument panel. Whatever it was, it shattered Yzak's faceplate, gashing his face pretty bad."

She winced. "No wonder he was yelling."

"It also means he's going to be going all out on the Strike from now on," Alex said darkly. "Yzak's nowhere near as vindictive as Bartlett, but Kira humiliated him in that fight. That is something he can't live with." He shook his head. "I pray that doesn't get him killed."

Cagalli stared at him. "Are you saying-"

"I'm not suggesting Kira would kill him," Alex said, waving his hand. "No, what worries me is his temper. Yzak's good at what he does -he doesn't wear the red uniform for nothing- but he has a tendency to let his emotions run wild. That could all too easily make him do something very stupid."

She saw his point. Strong emotion of any kind was a weakness in combat.

"In any case, it's not going to matter for a while yet," Alex said. "Judging by the trajectories, he and Dearka Elsman landed at or near Gibraltar, and I don't see them letting him out until his wounds have healed."

"Unless he does the same thing he did before the last battle," Cagalli said.

Alex shook his head. "Unlikely. Rau Le Creuset tends to be fairly permissive with his subordinates; recall that he gave Athrun permission to try to get Kira to defect. The command staff at Gibraltar won't be so easy to deal with, and they've got better medical facilities than a warship could possibly have."

There was no denying that. Cagalli didn't know all that much about ZAFT, but she had a hard time believing that there were very many doctors in their forces who would permit a repeat of Yzak's last action. Even Coordinators, with their greater resiliency, had their limits, and Yzak Joule had very nearly exceeded them.

Of course, talk of medical facilities reminded Cagalli of her other favorite Coordinator. "How's Kira doing?"

Alex shrugged. "Not too bad, considering what he just went through. He's unconscious with a high fever, courtesy of reentry conditions. Our ship's doctor is over there right now, and he assures me that Kira is in no danger." His lip twisted wryly. "Frankly, I'm amazed he was allowed in. Flay's watching Kira like a hawk."

Cagalli chuckled. "You think they're together?"

Her friend snorted gently. "She had a fairly explosive breakup with Sai a couple of days ago, she's changed her mind about Coordinators, and Kira's been interested in her for the past year. I can't think of any other reason for her to be watching him that closely." He stood and moved to the window, gazing out at the _Valkyrie_'s almost-sister ship. "He needs someone like that."

The princess agreed. She herself had no interest in Kira beyond friendship, and Flay had always struck her as a nice girl, so it fit. "I'm gonna go check on him. If Flay will let me," she added slyly.

Alex laughed softly. "Oh, she'll let you. She knows perfectly well that you're not interested in Kira in that way." He returned to his desk and punched up a file on the terminal. "Go see Kira; I can hold the fort here."

Seeing the look of intense concentration on his face, Cagalli didn't bother saying goodbye. She stood and headed for the door, glancing at the picture of Alex's family on the way out. Fourteen-year-old Alex stood near the center, one arm around his sister, Andrea. Yzak Joule stood on Alex's other side, his broad grin a marked contrast to the attitude he'd displayed since Heliopolis.

Cagalli shook her head. _Now they're on opposite sides in a war._ Suppressing a sigh, she stepped into the corridor, sealing the hatch behind her.

* * *

_Archangel_, infirmary

* * *

Even though there was only one patient, the infirmary was more crowded than usual. Kira's classmates, worried after the events of reentry, had all come to check on him. Flay and Mir stood at his bedside, while Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle gathered around the ship's doctor.

"There's nothing to worry about," he was saying. "Your friend is in no danger at this point."

"So he'll be okay?" Tolle pressed.

The doctor shrugged. "If he survived reentry, then I don't see this fever getting him. Did you hear what sort of temperature extremes he was exposed to in that cockpit?"

"We hadn't," Sai said, puzzled.

"Well, I can assure you none of us would have survived it," the doctor responded. "This fever is nothing compared to that."

Vincent Lockwood, the doctor from _Valkyrie_, agreed. "We Coordinators are extremely resilient," he said, checking the IV tube in Kira's right arm. "For example, we don't catch fatal infections; our immune systems are too powerful. We have greater physical strength, and can absorb more punishment in a fight." His lip twisted. "Some say that we can acquire more knowledge, as well. I've never believed it, personally; since we humans, Natural or Coordinator, use so little of our mental capacity, I don't believe that there's any way to tell."

"I heard you've been trying to find a way to give Naturals Coordinator abilities," Kuzzey commented.

Lockwood nodded. "Some people -notably Patrick Zala- claim that it's impossible. Obviously, I don't buy that. Genetic engineering continues to advance."

"But why are you doing it?" Mir asked. "And what about the Torino Protocol?"

Lockwood shrugged. "You might say I'm trying to level the playing field. Aside from psychopaths like Blue Cosmos, the Natural side of the genetics issue is based on a combination of jealousy and fear. Remove that, and you've just got the lunatics who wouldn't be taken seriously at all were it not for their violent antics."

"As for the Torino Protocol..." He snorted. "That was a dead letter from its inception. With something like genetic engineering technology, there's no way to keep it contained. It will spread, and grow more sophisticated. The only thing you can do is make whatever use of it you can."

Flay barely even heard. She was focused on the unconscious Coordinator on the bed before her. Kira's temperature was still far higher than it should have been, though it was coming down, albeit too slowly for Flay's comfort.

Of course, there might well have been more to the fever than just reentry heat. Judging by the way he was tossing and turning on the bed, Kira was in the grip of some nightmare.

Flay gently wiped the sweat from his forehead. If someone had told her just a month ago that she would fall in love with a Coordinator, she'd have laughed (or slapped the speaker). Yet it had happened, and there was nothing Flay could do about it, even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

_Kira, hang in there, okay? I'll be here, no matter what._

"How is he?"

Flay glanced up. It was the Orb princess, Cagalli. "His fever is coming down," she said, suppressing a twinge of jealousy. She knew it was stupid; Kira and Cagalli were close, but everyone on both ships knew that it was more of a brother-sister relationship.

_Besides, anyone with a brain can tell she's interested in Alex, even if neither of them realizes it._

Cagalli sat on a nearby stool. "You really care for him, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Flay nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "I was engaged to Sai, but that was because of my father..."

Cagalli smiled wryly. "I know what you mean." When the redhead gave her a surprised look, she chuckled. "I was briefly engaged to Yuuna Roma Seiran. My father broke it off when it became obvious that I hated the guy."

"Oh. Him." Flay shuddered.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "You've met him?"

"No, but I heard my father talk about his family. He said they're all lowlifes."

"That's about right," Cagalli agreed. "I remember the party where I first met Alex and his sister. Yuuna was there, and Alex didn't enjoy the experience."

Flay chuckled appreciatively. "I'll bet Yuuna didn't either."

The princess shrugged. "As far as I could tell, Alex didn't say a word; you know what he's like. Andrea actually tried talking to Yuuna; when I asked her about it, she said the conversation made her feel like she was scuba diving in a septic tank."

The image was disgusting, but appropriate. She didn't dwell on it for very long, though. "I never thought I'd fall for a Coordinator," Flay said softly, gently stroking the pilot's face. "My father told me they were monsters, that their existence went against what nature intended."

"Did your father know any Coordinators?"

Flay shrugged. "I don't know. Kira's the first one I've really gotten to know; yeah, I knew about Alex first, but he's kinda hard to figure out." She touched Kira's face again. "I realize now that not all Coordinators are evil. Sure, there's Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala, but there's also people like Kira and Alex, and the Captain's niece."

"Yeah." Cagalli nodded. "I've never cared what someone's genes look like." She stood. "I'd better get back to the _Valkyrie_. Let me know when he wakes up, okay?"

Flay waved, not taking her eyes off Kira. "You got it."

* * *

_Vesalius_, pilots' ready room

* * *

The view of the hangar had changed. _Vesalius_ had started the battle with the Aegis and four GINNs; now only the Aegis remained, the GINNs having fallen to the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams. With the destruction of the _Gamow_, Nicol had been force to land his Blitz on the _Vesalius_.

Athrun sighed. There should have been one more, Kira Yamato's Strike Gundam. Kira was a Coordinator; he shouldn't have been fighting for the Earth Forces. And he'd clearly joined the enemy for real now; there was no other reason for him to have been flying in the last fight.

He clenched his fists. _Kira, why? Don't you realize this means I have to kill you?_

The hatch slid open. "Ah, so there you are," Nicol said, coming to a stop next to Athrun. "I've got some good news," he went on, smiling. "Yzak and Dearka landed on Earth safely."

Athrun blew out a breath. "Good. At least something went right."

"Yeah," Nicol agreed. "No ETA on their return, though. From what I've been told, they're going to be staying at Gibraltar for a while."

"At least they're safe." Athrun raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Yzak's wounded; it's not still a problem for him, is it?"

Nicol shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much. Remember, even in the last round he was able to put up a good fight."

"Yeah, you're right." Athrun fell silent.

Nicol looked at his friend in concern. "You okay?" No response. "Athrun?"

The blue-haired pilot shook himself. "Huh? Yeah, I guess so." He sighed. "I was thinking about Kira."

Nicol nodded in understanding. Of all the surprises to come out of the Heliopolis operation, the biggest was that Athrun and Yzak both had close connections to the enemy. Alex Strassmeier was by far the more surprising of the two, since he was Yzak's cousin and a well-known PLANT loyalist.

Kira, an Orb citizen, was more understandable. His only connection to the PLANTs was his friendship with Athrun, and the people he was trying to protect were also from Orb (aside from Flay Allster, who was unknown to ZAFT). After speaking briefly with him during the Artemis battle, Nicol was inclined to agree that Kira was an innocent dupe.

_Not that I'm going to kill him if I can help it. Any friend of Athrun's is a friend of mine._ "It must be hard," Nicol said.

"Kira's a Coordinator; why would he be fighting for the Earth Forces?" Athrun said, half to himself. "He must have officially joined up; he wouldn't have been out there otherwise."

"Maybe his friends decided to stay on, too," Nicol suggested. He laid a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Hey, nobody's saying you have to kill him. He'll come around sooner or later." A shrug. "Maybe his friends will, too."

Athrun didn't answer right away. "Maybe you're right," he said at last. "I've met Kira's parents, you know. They don't care what someone's genes look like."

"Why'd they make Kira a Coordinator?"

Athrun shrugged. "He's never said. Actually, I don't think he knows." He closed his eyes briefly. "The only way I can see him or his friends coming over to us is if Orb declares for the PLANTs, and I don't think that's going to happen."

Nicol looked at him curiously. "Why's that?"

Athrun grimaced. "Much as I hate to admit it, Strassmeier has a point. I don't think that my father wants to exterminate the Naturals, but that doesn't mean he likes them. And," he went on reluctantly, "he doesn't care if a Natural is connected to the Earth Forces or not. He hates them all."

All too true, unfortunately. Zala might not have openly called for genocide, but that didn't mean he pretended to like Naturals.

"Any idea what the recall order is for?" Nicol asked, changing the subject.

Athrun frowned. "I think it has something to do with a some new operation. And since Commander Le Creuset is the best we have right now..."

Nicol brightened. "That makes sense. I'll go see how they're doing with the Blitz; gotta be ready." He pushed off, "swimming" toward the hatch.

The Aegis' pilot remained behind, once again absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, exercise area

* * *

Some people, knowing that a warship didn't have mass to waste, wondered why such a vessel would have a well-equipped gymnasium. The answer was simple: even though they weren't expected to engage in close combat, naval officers and crew still needed to stay in shape. Besides, there was always the possibility that they'd have to repel boarders.

_I'll bet Alex designed this part of the ship personally,_ Cagalli thought. _You can see his obsession with efficiency all over it._ It wasn't the largest gym she'd ever been in, but it was definitely better arranged than most. An exercise mat dominated the center of the floor. Weightlifting equipment was visible in one corner, with a couple of treadmills opposite them. All of it was, of course, useless in null-grav environments.

Naturally, the place was in use. Alex made a point of exercising regularly, and today was no exception. He'd removed his boots and jacket, leaving him in black pants and a t-shirt. He wasn't particularly bulky (Alex despised the bodybuilder look) rather, he had more of a wiry look; still muscular, but kept in check.

Catching sight of Cagalli, Alex stopped in the center of the mat. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," she said. "Thought you'd like to know that Kira's doing okay."

His expression didn't change much -it seldom did- but Cagalli knew him well enough to spot his relief. "That's good. I didn't think he was likely to suffer any permanent harm, but you never know."

Cagalli abruptly noticed that Alex was sweating. _He must have been at this for a while._ "You're obsessed, you know that?" she said, gesturing to the room at large.

He shrugged. "I had to make sure I hadn't lost anything in the past three weeks; it's hard to practice martial arts in a null-grav environment." He looked at her speculatively. "If you've had military training, I'll bet it included hand-to-hand work."

Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, why?"

Alex flexed his prosthetic arm. "Up for a bout? A kata isn't the same as taking on a live opponent. Besides, I want to see just how good you are."

Cagalli stepped onto the mat and slid into a half-crouch. "You're on." Without another word, she lunged at him, aiming a low sweep kick at his legs. (Dramatic though a kick to the head might have been, Cagalli knew as well as anyone that it would be a foolish move. It would be far too easy to grab her leg, thus turning the tables.)

Alex jumped over her leg, then slid forward, chopping his left hand at her right elbow. Cagalli, displaying incredibly fast reflexes for a Natural, dodged to her left, grabbed his arm at his wrist, and swept with her left foot, slamming his ankles together and dropping him to the mat.

He picked himself up. "You're good," he said, breathing heavily. "Better than anyone I've faced since Bartlett."

Cagalli felt her eyes widen at the look on his face: he was grinning. Not the thin smile she'd grown used to in the past three weeks, but a huge, genuine grin. It was as if all the trials he'd gone through since 68 hadn't happened. She was seeing him the way Lia Ramius and Yzak Joule had, before the Mandelbrot Incident.

"It's been a while since I had this much fun," Alex went on. "But it's not over yet!" He spun around, aiming a kick at her stomach.

The princess, however, hadn't run out of tricks. She let the blow connect, then grabbed his ankle as she fell. He went down with a startled sounding yelp, landing flat on his back.

He slowly sat up. "I think that's enough." He pushed himself to his feet, then held out a hand. "Thanks. I needed that."

Normally Cagalli would have ignored such a gesture, but not now. "You needed someone to try to beat you up?" she said dryly.

"I needed a release for my frustration that didn't involve killing people," he replied. "I hope you didn't mind providing it."

She grinned. "Don't worry about it; it was fun."

Alex toweled off his sweat-damp hair. "I guess you don't often have a chance to just let go back home."

"Not really," Cagalli agreed with a grimace. "I'm actually glad I wound up here instead of in an escape pod. It's been a while since a could just be myself."

He snorted. "I can imagine; we don't have nobility per se in the PLANTs, but the Supreme Council is the next best thing."

"Hey, guys," a new voice said.

The two looked at the hatch. Mu La Flaga stood watching them, an odd look on his face.

_I'm not sure I want to know what he's thinking._ "Hello, Mu," Alex said. "Something up?"

Mu nodded. "Captain Ramius wanted me to come fetch you; something about picking your brain."

The Coordinator shook his head in resignation. "Sure, though I'm not sure how much use it'll be. I haven't been on-planet in four years, and all my previous trips have been to Orb. I don't know squat about deserts," he added with an air of distaste. "Sure, I met Andrew Waltfeld. _Once_."

Mu didn't reply. He liked Alex; the kid was just the sort of fan he wanted: someone who appreciated his skills, but without the sycophantic hero worship he encountered all too often in Earth Forces rookies. It helped that Alex was a skilled pilot in his own right; from what Mu had seen, there weren't many pilots in ZAFT who could take him.

Alex sighed. "Lead on, Mu."

* * *

_Archangel_, infirmary

* * *

"Kira?"

Kira Yamato groaned softly, stirring on the bed. _Where am I?_ He groaned again, forcing his eyes open. His first sight was a welcome one, a red-haired figure in a pink uniform. _Flay._ "Flay...where am I?"

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "You're in the infirmary, Kira. We've landed on Earth safely."

He sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. Where did we land? And what about the _Valkyrie_?"

"We're in the African Community, in the desert. And the _Valkyrie _is fine, too." Flay giggled suddenly. "Alex and Cagalli tried to beat each other senseless a few minutes ago."

Kira managed a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I can see that." He tried to sit up and winced. _Not a good idea._ "Flay, what happened? The last thing I remember is the Duel aiming at the refugees' shuttle..."

She caressed his cheek. "The refugees are safe; I heard Alex destroyed the Duel's rifle before his cousin could fire."

He sighed with relief. "Thanks. I...don't think I could bear it if they were killed." Flay handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down gratefully. "What about the ZAFT forces? Did any of them catch up?"

Mir appeared behind Flay. "The Duel and the Buster were forced into reentry, but they're nowhere near us. The _Valkyrie_'s people projected their landing point as at or near the Gibraltar base."

In other words, they weren't in range to attack the _Archangel_, but they were still too close for comfort. Gibraltar was second only to Carpentaria as the most heavily defended ZAFT base on Earth. It had massive fixed defenses, augmented with mobile suits. It was confirmed that Gibraltar Base had the airborne AMF-101 DINN, the underwater UMF-4A GhOON, and the land-based TMF/A-802 BuCUE.

That was bad enough, but there were rumors of more powerful units, the new UMF-5 ZnO, and the even newer TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. The LaGOWE in particular was cause for concern, both because it was optimized for desert warfare, and because it was thought to be based on Andrew Waltfeld's custom BuCUE.

"That's enough for now," Flay said, gently pushing Kira down onto the bed. "You need to rest."

He didn't resist. The _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_ had landed safely, albeit far from their original destination, the refugees were safe, and he was with the girl he'd loved since the day they met. As far as Kira was concerned, for now, everything was fine.

Flay smiled. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

* * *

Gibraltar Base

* * *

_This just gets better and better. First I'm humiliated by some rookie from Orb, then my own cousin stops me from taking out a bunch of Earth Forces troops._

Yzak snorted bitterly. The pain in his face was gone, but not the pain in his heart. He'd been defeated by someone not even trained in warfare, and then his own cousin had stopped him from getting his revenge. He wasn't sure which was worse.

_Alex, why in blazes did you stop me from taking out that troop transport? They had nothing to do with the legged ship, so why did you care?_

He shook his head. Trying to puzzle out his cousin's motives was pointless right now. He could do that later, once they'd taken out the legged ship. For now, much as Yzak hated to admit it, he had to rest and recover. He was no good to anyone injured.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. Standing, he reached up and tore the bandages off his face, then faced the mirror. The reflection hadn't changed much since he'd last taken a look, back on the now-destroyed _Gamow_. There was only one difference: a wicked scar, running from his forehead down the right side of his face, ending under the corner of his eye.

Yzak felt his cheeks burn. Losing to a rookie was humiliating enough; the scar merely compounded it. "You're going down, Yamato," he snarled. "On my honor, I swear I'll bring you down."

* * *

_Archangel_, Murrue's office

* * *

Alex followed Mu into the office, wishing vaguely that he was elsewhere. "You wanted to see me?"

Murrue nodded. "With your connections, you know more about ZAFT than we do. I thought I'd pick your brain."

He snorted. "I'll do what I can, but that won't be much. Like I told Mu, I don't know squat about deserts."

"But you do know Andrew Waltfeld," the newly-promoted Lieutenant Badgiruel put in.

Alex gave her a cool look. "I met him once, just after that martial arts tournament," he reminded her, then turned to Murrue. "What is it you want to know?"

"What can we expect from here on?" Badgiruel asked bluntly.

He regarded the XO through narrowed eyes. _Now I see. You think I'm some kind of intelligence gold mine._ "How should I know?"

"You're Ezalia Joule's nephew," she said. "You moved in the highest circles in the PLANTs."

"Which means exactly nothing," Alex shot back. "You're assuming that nepotism is rampant in the homeland. Well, let me tell you: nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, all four of Le Creuset's Gundam pilots are the offspring of Supreme Council members, but they don't owe their positions to that. He accepts only the best, and Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and Athrun Zala all wear the red uniform. I think even you know what that means."

Murrue decided that it was time to intervene before someone (most likely Badgiruel) exploded. "What _can_ you tell us, then?"

With a not-quite-visible effort, Alex reigned in his temper. "For the most part, things you almost certainly already know. We are faced with a man who is very nearly Le Creuset's equal, even if he isn't quite as ruthless." He traced a line on the map. "We dare not go north, lest we come within range of Gibraltar..."

For the next hour, the three officers discussed their strategy, Alex tossing in an occasional comment. More and more, he was wishing he was back on his own ship, or at least with Kira and company, people who actually understood him.

"One more thing," Badgiruel said, breaking into his thoughts. "Why are you still with us? I understood that you would be heading directly for Orb."

Alex didn't even look at her. "That was the plan, but our schedule was altered when we learned you would be shorthanded. Since we have friends on this ship, we decided to accompany you as long as our courses coincided." He tapped the map. "Your best course to Alaska would take you past Orb."

"Convenient," was all the XO said.

Alex gave one of his minimalist shrugs. "It was also a favor for Admiral Halberton. He's the one noble wolf in that pack of hyenas."

Badgiruel bristled. "And what about your Supreme Council?" she demanded. "The same people who scattered the Neutron-jammers all over the planet, causing an energy crisis and widespread famine. The same people who attacked Heliopolis, resulting in its collapse."

Slowly, Alex turned to face her. "Patrick Zala is an anomaly," he said icily. "My aunt is deluded. As for the N-jammers, they were needed in order to prevent a repeat of the Bloody Valentine."

He took a step forward. "And when it comes to relative morals, let me straighten you out, Lieutenant. Chairman Clyne only wants freedom and security for the PLANTs. The Earth Forces' high command, by contrast, is made up almost exclusively of murderous thugs the likes of which haven't been seen since the days of Adolf Hitler."

Alex stalked to the door, then paused, turning slightly. "You should be grateful for Zala's antics. Otherwise, I would be one of those trying to destroy you." Then he was gone.

Badgiruel sat heavily in her chair. "What is wrong with him?"

Mu snorted. "He's from the PLANTs, Lieutenant; did you really expect him to say nice things about the Earth Forces?"

"No, but I didn't expect him to compare the high command to Nazis, either!"

"Then you haven't been paying very close attention." The Hawk of Endymion sipped from a coffee mug. "Everybody knows that Coordinators aren't exactly welcome in our forces; we've been over that. Add stuff like the blockade and the Mandelbrot Incident, and you've got a recipe for trouble."

The lieutenant looked skeptical. "Are you saying he'll attack us?"

"Of course not." Mu shook his head emphatically. "His best friend is the Captain's niece, remember. Besides, like he said, he has friends on this ship, people like Kira and Flay. He's not going to turn against them."

Murrue sighed. "Commander La Flaga is right. Alex won't attack us." She closed her eyes. "We just have to hope that extends to other Earth Forces units, as well."

That gave the others pause. Alex Strassmeier was a man of his word; no one present doubted that. However, with his passionate hatred for the Earth Forces, there was no guarantee that other units would be safe once the two ships separated.

Even Badgiruel didn't believe for an instant that Alex had anything against Naturals. He got along well with Kira's friends, and he made no secret of his personal admiration for Mu. And, of course, everyone noticed how he got along with the Orb princess.

"We can only hope," Murrue said at last.

No one argued with that.

* * *

Kira's quarters

* * *

Kira set the photo on the table next to his bunk. Some night have thought it odd, as the photo was of four young men in the red uniform of a ZAFT elite. No one on this ship so much as twitched, though, because of the connection Kira had to one of those young men.

"Which one is your friend?" Flay asked.

Kira pointed at the blue-haired figure on the far right. "That's Athrun. He hasn't changed much since I last saw him."

The redhead nodded. "And the others are his teammates?"

"Right. The guy with green hair is Nicol Amalfi, pilot of the Blitz." Kira sighed. "I actually spoke to him at Artemis. He asked me why I was fighting them; I said that I was just protecting my friends. I still am," he added.

Flay nodded again. "That must be Alex's cousin," she said, looking closely at Yzak. "They look a lot alike."

"Alex told me that both of their parents commented on that," Kira agreed. "Their personalities aren't the same though. You know how Alex is, cold and methodical." Flay nodded. "Well, I can tell Yzak isn't that way just by how he fights. The last couple of times I faced the Duel, he just went nuts. Nothing like Alex, or Athrun..." He trailed off.

Flay wrapped her arms around him. "This is hard for you, isn't it?"

He sighed again. "We've been friends for so long, and now we have to fight each other. I hate it!"

She tightened her grip. "It'll be all right," she whispered. "You'll see him again."

Kira felt his tension slowly drain away. "I know. Thanks."

"Any time." Flay smiled and kissed him.

* * *

The _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_ had landed safely on Earth, and their people had nearly recovered from the battles in space. Even with the rough edges, they felt ready to take anything ZAFT's ground forces could throw at them.

Hopefully, they were right, for not far away was Andrew Waltfeld, the famed Desert Tiger. Universally acknowledged as ZAFT's best ground soldier (and famous for his obsession with coffee), he could easily be an even greater threat than Rau Le Creuset.

It remained to be seen if the two ships could tame the Tiger...

* * *

Author's note: I deeply apologize for taking so long, and for the lack of action. The next chapter should be up in two weeks, tops. 


	11. Chapter 11: Duel Over the Desert

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader

* * *

Sahara Desert, African Community, 15 February, C.E. 71

* * *

If someone with no knowledge of the present war had happened upon the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_, all they would have seen were a pair of odd-looking ships, quiescent for the moment. Such an impression was deceptive; as they were in enemy territory, both ships were at a constant state of alert. They knew that they would soon come up against the best ZAFT's ground forces had to offer.

Not that they would be alone.

* * *

As it happened, a third party had stumbled across the two warships. The Desert Dawn, the most active of the local resistance groups, had spotted them coming in. While they had no love for the Earth Forces, they had even less for ZAFT, and were now trying to decide on their next move.

"What do you make of it, Kisaka?" Sahib Ashman, the leader of the group asked.

Ledonir Kisaka, who only Ashman knew was a Colonel in the Orb Ground Forces, squinted at the ships through his binoculars. "The white one is definitely the new Earth Forces ship, the _Archangel_," he said. "I don't recognize the black ship."

"I heard rumors about it," a young fighter named Ahmed offered. "They say it's an independent ship that gave the Le Creuset team fits. I hear they've got at least a couple of prototype mobile suits."

Sahib turned to look at him. Ahmed was somewhat naive, but he had a knack for picking up trivia. "Did you hear anything else?"

Ahmed shrugged. "Their lead pilot is supposed to be related to someone on the Supreme Council; a renegade, I guess."

"Probably Strassmeier," Kisaka murmured, so quietly that only Sahib could hear. "Ezalia Joule's nephew. He disappeared last year, just after the Bloody Valentine."

The resistance leader frowned. "Why would he be fighting ZAFT? Joule's a hardliner; I can't see one of her relations turning against the PLANTs."

"I don't know." The bigger man -Ledonir Kisaka was an imposing figure- shrugged. "It doesn't matter right now. We have more immediate things to worry about."

_And you want to find your runaway princess,_ Sahib added mentally. Cagalli Yula Athha had vanished when Heliopolis collapsed, and there'd been no news of her since. Her father was worried sick, and Kisaka, her longtime bodyguard, wasn't much better off.

They were interrupted by a buzz from a radio in their jeep. Ahmed picked up a handset. "Yes, what is it?"

"The Tiger has left the _Lesseps_," the other said. "He's heading toward those ships with an undetermined number of BuCUEs."

There were muttered curses all around. None of them had any illusions of the coming fight; Andrew Waltfeld was a very dangerous man. If he was planning to attack the newly-arrived warships, then he clearly believed he could win.

"What do we do, Sahib?" Kisaka asked.

Sahib sighed. "It goes against the grain to help the Earth Forces, but I don't think we have a choice. Enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all."

"So we're going to help the _Archangel_?" Ahmed asked.

Sahib nodded. "We don't have enough firepower to fight BuCUEs directly, so we'll lay a trap." He waved another resistance fighter over. "Find a good spot and plant some mines. We'll make a pit for the Tiger to fall into."

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

Natarle Badgiruel stretched out in the command chair, stifling a yawn. The night watch had only a skeleton crew due to the loss of the replacements when the advance fleet was destroyed. At the moment, there were only four people on the bridge: Natarle herself, Arnold Neumann, Romero Pal, and Sai Argyle. All in all, it had been very boring thus far.

Neumann abruptly provided some welcome amusement. He sipped from a cup of water, then, forgetting that they were now on Earth, absently released the cup in midair. Gravity then had its way, with predictable -and messy- results.

Natarle couldn't help chuckling. "Ensign Neumann, please remember that we're under gravity now. I'd hate to have to explain to the Captain why we needed a mop on the bridge."

The newly-commissioned officer smiled sheepishly. "I'll try, ma'am."

"Good." Natarle sat back, throwing a surreptitious glance around the bridge. Despite the late hour, the bridge watch performed flawlessly. That included Sai, to the surprise of some. Natarle wasn't among them; if nothing else, the sort of school Sai and his friends had attended before Rau Le Creuset had brought them into the war had probably prepared them for all-nighters.

Truth be told, she had taken a liking to the students, though she would never admit it. Even though, with the exception of Flay, they had no previous connection to the Earth Forces, they had cheerfully lent their abilities to the_Archangel_, with remarkable results.

Especially Kira Yamato. His was a particularly difficult situation. Not only did he not have any prior connection to the Earth Forces, volunteering had meant he had to face his best friend in combat. Her desire to keep Kira with them aside, Natarle had nothing but sympathy for the youngster, which was why she supported the dispensation allowing him to avoid using lethal force against the Aegis.

_Captain Ramius was right about one thing,_ she admitted to herself. _I can't imagine what Ensign Yamato must be going through._

"Lieutenant, I'm picking up several heat sources," Pal said abruptly. "Definitely mobile suits,"

"Confirmed," Sai said; in addition to his EW duties, he was filling in for Tonomura. "Checking profiles...TMF/A-802 BuCUEs, at least five, possibly more."

Natarle cursed. "It must be Waltfeld; just what we need." She punched an intercom button. "All hands, Level One Battlestations! Captain Ramius, to the bridge, on the double!" She looked up at Pal. "Get me the _Valkyrie_,"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Alex Strassmeier and Lia Ramius appeared on the screen side-by-side, the former already in flight gear. "I take it you've picked up on our uninvited guests?" he said bluntly.

Natarle nodded. "At least five BuCUEs, possibly more. What's your status?"

"Only two of our mobile suits are ready, Brian's Scorpion and my Stormbird," Alex said. "The other three aren't ready for desert combat." His lip twisted. "To be honest, I don't think the others will ever really be ready; we'll have to use them as fire support."

"Understood. What about your ship?"

Lia consulted her board, then nodded. "We're good to go. Like you, we can't make high altitudes -three hundred meters, max- but everything else is fine."

"Good," Murrue said, stepping onto the bridge with the rest of the regulars in tow. Natarle quickly vacated the command chair. "Kira's already in the Strike, but I don't think we can send him out; he hasn't fully recovered yet."

Alex shrugged. "His recuperative powers might surprise you, but I see your point. What about Mu?"

"Chief Murdoch's people are getting Commander La Flaga's Skygrasper prepped now," Mir said. "It might take some time, though; apparently they've run into a few bugs."

The Coordinator nodded grimly. "I understand. We'll do what we can."

* * *

Skies over the desert

* * *

"No rest for the weary," Alex muttered, fastening his restraints.

A quiet laugh sounded over the comm. "I think that's no rest for the _wicked_," Cagalli said with a smile.

"You do so much for my ego," Alex said, shaking his head. "Anything more on the situation?"

She nodded. "We've got eight BuCUEs, about a dozen Agile helicopters, and six of another mobile suit type." The princess frowned. "The catalogue is calling them TAF-2 ZuOOTs."

Alex snorted derisively. "Ignore them; ZuOOTs are little more than heavily armed targets. The BuCUEs are the real threat." He pressed his head firmly against the seat back. "Alex Strassmeier, Stormbird launching!"

"Brian Kilgore, Scorpion launching!" the younger pilot echoed. Once clear, he immediately shifted to mobile armor mode and dove beneath the sand.

Alex spared him a glance, then boosted sideways, cursing as a BuCUE lunged at him. He triggered a beam shot, cursing again when he missed to the side. _What is going on here?_ Two more shots missed, then he finally connected, blowing off a missile pod.

_Okay, a partial victory_. Electing to try something a little less subtle, Alex unlimbered his plasma cannon and fired directly at the ground, blasting sand everywhere and clogging up an Agile's air intakes. The ZAFT chopper spun out of control and slammed into the ground, exploding with a roar.

A BuCUE tried to retaliate, but soon had another problem. "You think BuCUEs rule the desert? Think again!" Brian shouted, bursting out of the sand. His Stinger beam cannon flashed twice, blowing the BuCUE cleanly in half.

Alex smiled grimly. _One down._ Almost casually, his Igelstellungs reduced another Agile to scrap. Ignoring the remaining choppers, he took careful aim at a ZuOOT. The ZAFT pilot unloaded his entire arsenal, and then Alex pulled the trigger.

_Boom._ Apparently he'd hit the machine's energy battery.

His ESM (electronic surveillance measures) unit beeped. Alex looked down at the board, frowning. _Encrypted radio chatter? What's the point? We already know the BuCUEs are here._ It was possible that this was a diversion, but Alex thought that unlikely. They were fighting the Desert Tiger, and using meaningless radio signals -especially _encrypted_ radio signals- wasn't Waltfeld's style.

He keyed his comm. "_Archangel_,_ Valkyrie_, watch out. I'm picking up encrypted radio signals, and they're not directed at the BuCUEs."

"Commander La Flaga launched about five minutes ago," Mir responded. "He says there's a land battleship somewhere over the horizon."

"Probably the _Lesseps_, Waltfeld's flagship," Alex said, grimacing. "But I don't think that's the source."

He was right. The real source was close at hand.

* * *

"Well, this is interesting," Andrew Waltfeld said, sipping his coffee. "No sign of the Strike, but that black ship's machines are putting up quite a fight."

Martin DaCosta, his aide-de-camp and protÉgÉ, looked up at him. "Is it true that their lead pilot is Representative Joule's nephew?"

Waltfeld nodded. "Yep. I actually met the kid once, after a certain martial arts tournament. Cold on the outside, but don't let that fool you. He's a PLANT patriot to the core, never mind that he's helping an Earth Forces ship."

"So we're not shooting to kill?"

The Commander gave his aide a sardonic look. "I don't know about you, DaCosta, but I don't want to have to explain to Ezalia Joule why we blew up her nephew. He and his people are killing our people, but there are such things as mitigating circumstances."

DaCosta nodded thoughtfully. "And Commander Bartlett?"

Waltfeld laughed. "Don't fool yourself, DaCosta, Dan Bartlett is no match for Strassmeier." He winced slightly as another Agile fell to the Stormbird's guns. "Bartlett's problem is that he can't see past his own grudges. Strassmeier has a computer in his head; sure, he has his own grudges, mainly against the Atlantic Federation, but they don't affect his thinking. They just make him more determined."

"What do we do?"

The Tiger studied the two ships closely. "The _Lesseps_ will be in firing range in about ten minutes. If we can keep those two mobile suits occupied, the legged ship will be in for a world of hurt."

DaCosta followed his commander's gaze. "And if they launch the Strike?"

"That depends on which equipment module they use." Waltfeld took another sip of coffee. "If they're smart, they'll use the Aile pack; from what I remember of that Zala kid's report, that's the best one for combat within a gravity well."

"I see." The younger man nodded thoughtfully. "And if they use one of the other packs..."

"Then we show them why BuCUEs rule the desert." Waltfeld smiled grimly.

Unfortunately, like the Le Creuset team before them, they were underestimating Kira Yamato. By the time they realized their mistake, it would be far too late.

* * *

_This is getting really annoying_, Alex thought, dodging a persistent BuCUE. A shot from his rifle disposed of the problem, allowing him to take stock of the battle.

It wasn't encouraging. There were still Agiles flitting around, not to mention several more BuCUEs. The ZuOOTs were inconsequential; as Alex had said, they were little more than heavily armed targets. However, the land battleship _Lesseps_ had finally gotten into firing range, and was busy lobbing missiles at the _Archangel_.

Alex watched a ZuOOT detonate under his fire. "Murrue, you need to launch the Strike. This is our first fight under gravity; even with the Stormbird and the Scorpion, there's a limit to what we can do."

Murrue shook her head. "I'd love to, but it's not possible. Kira's not ready to fight."

"That's not true, and you know it," Alex countered, his CIWS downing a missile barrage. "His recuperative powers exceed even Coordinator norm. Even if he hasn't recovered fully, if you don't send him out now, it'll be too late."

The captain started to reply, but was interrupted by her intercom. "This is crazy!" Kira Yamato said. "Alex is right, I have to launch! If this is really Waltfeld..."

Murrue sighed. "Very well."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar/ Libyan desert

* * *

Kira was almost shaking with impatience as the deck crew guided his Strike to the catapult. He'd dashed to the hangar almost before the alarms went off, knowing that he would be needed soon. Murrue's initial refusal to authorize a launch had frustrated him; with the Desert Tiger out there, they needed every machine that could be launched.

_Come on, come on, hurry up_

"Connected to catapult," Mir said. "Attach Launcher Striker." As she spoke, the hangar's robotic arms attached the shoulder unit and hyper-impulse cannon. "System all green."

Kira set himself. "Kira Yamato, Strike heading out!"

He encountered his first problem the instant he left the ship. The Strike landed on the desert sand...and promptly sank. Stifling an incredulous curse, Kira hit his thrusters, getting about two hundred meters from the ship before sinking again.

He knew he could resolve the problem if given enough time, but ZAFT had no intention of letting that happen. A BuCUE came seemingly out of nowhere, knocking the Strike on its back. Kira was able to fight it off, but he knew it would be but a momentary reprieve.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I guess they didn't want to be smart."

DaCosta looked up at his CO's comment. "Sir?"

Waltfeld smirked. "They launched the Strike with its heavy weapons package. Sure, that hyper-impulse cannon could be nasty, but that assumes the pilot can aim it, and I don't think our BuCUEs are going to let him. If he'd launched with the Aile, maybe he'd have a chance, but as it is..."

DaCosta nodded. A hyper-impulse cannon was of little use if the machine it was mounted on couldn't maneuver to aim it.

The enemy apparently realized that as well; as they watched, the yellow X300 frame moved to assist the Strike, scattering the BuCUEs with a hail of laser fire.

"There's only so much that guy can do," Waltfeld said, as if he'd read DaCosta's thoughts. "Unless they get their act togther, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

"Kira, you need to adjust your OS!" Brian called. "Adjust the weight distribution to account for the granularity of the sand!"

_Of course._ "Roger that. Thanks, Brian." Cursing his own idiocy, Kira halted his machine, trusting the phase-shift to keep him safe, and began rapidly typing.

Less than a minute later, the Strike was moving smoothly on the desert sand. "That's better," Kira murmured. "I hate feeling helpless."

A BuCUE pilot, not realizing that the Strike had adapted to the new conditions, lunged at him from behind. Kira, not impressed in the slightest, slammed the Agni's stock into the ZAFT machine, knocking it back. The BuCUE landed on its back and tried to rise, only to be pinned by the Strike's foot.

Kira glared at his opponent, leveling the Agni. "Here, have some of this!"

A blast from a hyper-impulse cannon at point-blank range produced spectacular results.

Seconds later, the remaining ZuOOTs fell to the Stormbird's beam rifle. Another BuCUE detonated when Brian hammered it with his Stinger, followed by the last of the Agiles, courtesy of Mu La Flaga.

They weren't safe yet. There were still four BuCUEs, and the _Lesseps_ was still sending missiles at the _Archangel_. Even worse for the Earth Forces, the mobile suits were running low on power. Alex's shield was useless, as the enemy didn't have any beam weapons, and Kira had fired the Agni more than he should have.

Then Kira saw two missile salvos heading for the _Archangel_. _No!_ An amethyst seed burst behind his eyes and, his mind suddenly very clear, he snapped off a shot from the Agni, vaporizing the first salvo. Knowing that he didn't have enough energy for another shot, he took care of the rest by grabbing the nearest BuCUE and throwing it into the path of the swarm.

_BOOM._

Alex watched approvingly, then cursed. "I'm out of power. Nothing else I can do here."

"Roger that," Cagalli said. "Brian's returning, too. Can Kira handle the BuCUEs on his own?"

Alex started to reply, then caught himself. "He won't have to," he said, eyes narrowed at the new data on his display. "I think that resistance group you mentioned just arrived."

He was right. After receiving a message telling him to lure the BuCUEs into a trap, Kira took off, conserving his power as much as possible. As soon as the BuCUEs caught up with him, he jumped away, leaving the enemy machines to their doom.

One very messy explosion later, it was all over.

* * *

Andrew Waltfeld took his defeat philosophically. "I guess they were better than I thought," he said, shrugging. "That X300 frame was obviously meant to counter our BuCUEs, and the Strike's pilot compensated for the sand faster than I expected." He drained his coffee mug. "Of course, he's a Coordinator, so it's really no surprise."

DaCosta blinked. "Why would a Coordinator fight us?" It made no sense. Everyone knew that the Earth Forces high command detested Coordinators.

Waltfeld shrugged. "Seems the kid's got some Natural friends on that ship; that's why he stayed on."

That did make sense, DaCosta conceded. He himself had no use for the hatred of Naturals some in ZAFT indulged in. "Sir, how do you know about this? According to the official report, the Strike's pilot is a Natural."

Waltfeld snorted. "I've got some sources, and it just so happens that not only is the Strike pilot a Coordinator, he also happens to be Athrun Zala's best friend."

DaCosta went rigid. "Sir?"

"You heard right. Committee Chairman Zala tried to keep it quiet, but the kid told the rest of his team. Yzak Joule told his mother, and she saw to it that I found out." Waltfeld shrugged again. "I don't know why she did it, unless it's because the kid -his name's Kira Yamato, or something like that- is friends with her nephew." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. We're pulling back."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sahara Desert, African Community, 16 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Murrue gazed thoughtfully at the screen. The intervention by resistance fighters had come as a welcome surprise, but, now that the battle was over, they had to decide what to do next. Though the locals had been helpful, it remained to be seen how they would react to the Earth Forces.

"We should be safe," Cagalli said over the comm.

Natarle looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I've spotted at least two people I know personally," the princess explained. "The leader is Sahib Ashman, which means this is the Desert Dawn group. He's a friend of my family."

The lieutenant nodded. That made sense. "And the other one?"

"The big guy next to Sahib is Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, Orb Ground Forces," Cagalli said. "He often acts as my bodyguard."

That one caught everyone by surprise. "What would an Orb officer, a Colonel, no less, be doing out here?" Tolle wondered.

Cagalli shrugged. "He was born in Tassil, a town not far from here. He probably wanted to help his people."

"What matters is that we can trust them," Murrue said. "Will you be joining us outside?"

"I should," Cagalli said. "Kisaka will probably try to drag me home, but when he finds out the _Valkyrie_ is heading for Orb anyway, I think he'll just insist on coming along when we leave."

Murrue stood. "All right, then. Commander La Flaga will join us outside. I would like Lia and Alex to come along, as well; Brian and Kira can stand by in case ZAFT returns." She nodded at Natarle. "Hold the fort while we're gone."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_This should be interesting._ Alex had recognized Ledonir Kisaka instantly; anyone who had seen a picture of him would remember his face and build. There were quite a few people around him, but the only one who concerned their own group was the man standing next to Kisaka, Desert Dawn leader Sahib Ashman.

"I'll have to talk to Kisaka privately," Cagalli murmured. "He's not going to be pleased that you guys know who I am."

Lia rolled her eyes. "What, was Alex supposed to pretend he didn't recognize you?"

The other girl shrugged. "He's still not going to be happy."

Murrue nodded a greeting as the three youngsters joined her and Mu. Cagalli stayed close to Alex, eying Kisaka nervously, while Lia moved to flank her aunt.

"Well," the _Archangel_'s captain said at last. "I suppose we should thank you. You're the Desert Dawn resistance group, correct?"

Sahib shot a glance at Cagalli. _How much did she tell them?_ Kisaka's reaction at the princess's sudden appearance wasn't lost on him. "Correct. I go by the name of Sahib Ashman. You are the crew of the Earth Forces' new warship, the _Archangel_, yes?"

Murrue nodded. "Some of us are. I'm Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel_. I"m with the Eighth Fleet."

"How's that?" a younger guerrilla said skeptically. "Wasn't the Eighth Fleet completely wiped out?"

"Admiral Halberton's flagship survived, but the others were destroyed," Murrue conceded. She gestured at Mu. "Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga, formerly of the Seventh Fleet."

Sahib looked at Mu through narrowed eyes. "Ah, the Hawk of Endymion. It is an honor. Now, I believe you said only some of you were with the Earth Forces?"

"Correct." Murrue laid a hand on her niece's shoulder. "My niece Lia, Captain of the independent ship _Valkyrie_. Next to her is her friend Alex Strassmeier, their lead mobile suit pilot."

"I see." _So Kisaka was right._ "And the other girl?"

Murrue's face twitched, just noticeably. "Cagalli Yula, a civilian Alex rescued at Heliopolis. She initially thought he was a ZAFT spy -he's related to a Supreme Council member, and has a cousin with the Le Creuset team- but that was smoothed over fairly quickly."

"Indeed," Kisaka said, speaking for the first time. _These people clearly know who she is, but at least they have the good sense not to blurt out her true identity._

Sahib grunted. "In any case, it is good that you know who we are, and we know who you are. You need not thank us; we fought against ZAFT because they are our enemy as well."

"Perhaps we can discuss this further," Murrue suggested.

The resistance leader considered that. "If you're serious about talking, you should lower your guns first." A nod at the quiescent mobile suits. 'They should disarm, as well."

Murrue nodded. "Very well." She turned to the Strike. "Ensign Yamato, come down here!" She looked back at Sahib as Kira descended. "Ensign Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike." Her eyes narrowed. "He's a first-generation Coordinator; if you really want to talk, please treat him with respect. He has gone through a lot for us."

Sahib waved a hand. "You need not worry. We have Coordinators in our own group; the boy has nothing to fear." He glanced at Cagalli. "I think some of us will have more to talk about than others."

The princess winced as Kisaka gave her a stern look.

* * *

Desert Dawn base

* * *

It had taken lees than an hour to reach the Desert Dawn's main camp. While Sahib conferred with the _Archangel_'s officers, Kira and Alex covered the ships with cammo netting. The other mobile suits stayed in the hangars; they would have drawn too much attention.

Meanwhile, as the two groups mingled, Kisaka cornered his wayward charge.

"There was no way I could keep my identity secret," Cagalli said testily. "Alex and I had met before; what was he supposed to do, pretend he didn't recognize me?"

Kisaka shook his head. "It's too dangerous. You're a princess of Orb-"

"That's why they let me onboard," Cagalli shot back. "I had nowhere else to go; all the escape pods were full. They couldn't afford to antagonize my father."

The big man growled low in his throat. "So you boarded a ship controlled by the nephew of a Supreme Council member."

Cagalli bristled angrily. "Alex is my friend," she half-snarled. "Besides, they're heading for Orb anyway, and their ship is much better defended than anything you'd have access to here."

Kisaka conceded the point. "All right," he said at last. "However, I shall be joining you on the _Valkyrie_ when it leaves the desert."

The princess knew better than to argue. "Alex won't mind. Just don't complain about how he treats me," she added.

"Don't worry." Kisaka smiled. "It's his ship; he makes the rules."

"Actually, it's Lia's ship," Alex corrected, joining them. "She's the captain; I'm just the lead pilot."

Kisaka snorted. "You're more than that; Cagalli has made that abundantly clear. I have to ask, though: why are you fighting against ZAFT? It seems an odd thing for someone with your connections."

The Coordinator wearily massaged his temples. "Do you have any idea how tired I am of that question?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Patrick Zala is a homicidal madman whose goal is nothing more and nothing less than the extinction of the Naturals. Is that a good enough reason?"

Kisaka nodded. "Again, I'm sorry to ask you, but I had to be sure. I take my responsibilities seriously," here he gave Cagalli an almost humorous look, "and given how headstrong our princess can be, I needed to be certain she was safe with you."

Alex waved a hand. "I accept the apology, but it isn't necessary. However annoying it might be, you had no choice but to make sure of my own actions and -perhaps more importantly- my motives." He saluted in the ZAFT manner. "Colonel Kisaka, you're more than welcome to join us on the _Valkyrie_."

Kisaka smiled and returned the salute. "Thank you for allowing me aboard, and for taking care of Cagalli."

"No problem. Leaving aside the fact that getting on her father's bad side is an extraordinarily stupid thing to do, I consider Cagalli a friend." Alex's expression hardened. "I never desert my friends."

* * *

"This is getting weirder every day," Kira said, shaking his head in wonder. "Less than a month ago, we were all going to school, not a care in the world. Now though..." He trailed off.

Flay squeezed his arm. "Now we're all soldiers in a war we thought couldn't touch us."

"Yeah." Kira glanced around their new ally's base. "None of us wanted anything to do with the war, but after Le Creuset attacked our home, we didn't have a choice. I just wish..." He swallowed hard. "I just wish Athrun could see that."

Flay moved a little closer. The pain in Kira's voice struck her to the heart.

"But that doesn't matter right now," he went on. "The _Valkyrie_ intercepted some communications from Gibraltar; apparently the _Vesalius_ was recalled to the PLANTs, so I won't have to fight Athrun, at least not for a while." He smiled humorlessly. "Instead, we get to fight the Desert Tiger."

Tolle and Mir came up. "Lieutenant Badgiruel showed us some of the after-action reports on the Battle of Suez just after we landed; she said it would be better if we knew what we were up against. This guy is good," Tolle said.

Kira nodded. "I saw those reports, too. He's got a custom BuCUE that's even more dangerous than the standard model."

"It's even worse than that," Mu La Flaga put in.

The youngsters saluted him, surprised. "Commander?" Kira said.

Never big on formality, Mu waved away the salutes. "The resistance fighters spotted a new mobile suit just before we landed, and that Ahmed kid snapped a picture." He held it up. "Take a look."

They complied, joined by Sai and Kuzzey. The evil-looking machine bore a definite resemblance to the BuCUE, but anyone who saw it could tell that it was more dangerous in every way imaginable. It was bright orange, with a beam saber in the "mouth" and a double-barreled beam cannon where a BuCUE would have a railgun or missile pod.

"What is it?" Kira whispered.

"Waltfeld's new machine, a TMF/A-803 LaGOWE," Mu said grimly. "It's based on his custom BuCUE, which tells you something."

"Yeah, something really bad," Tolle agreed sourly. "How'd the Desert Dawn get this photo?"

Mu shrugged. "Apparently, he had a run-in with an unidentified mobile suit; we think the pilot was a mercenary named Gai Murakumo." He grimaced. "Anyway, we figured you guys should know. Especially you, Kira, since you might have to fight the thing somewhere down the line."

It was Kira's turn to grimace. BuCUEs were bad enough; this LaGOWE model was the stuff of nightmares. "How many are there?"

"As far as we know, just the one, at least here," Mu said. "We think ZAFT's been having trouble developing them, so Waltfeld just got one of the preproduction units."

Small comfort, since Andrew Waltfeld's skill in a BuCUE rivaled Rau Le Creuset's in a GINN or CGUE. The thought of having to face the Desert Tiger in a brand new mobile suit was not one Kira cared to contemplate. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Mu grinned. "Hey, cheer up. You might not have to face it; we know it took some hits in that last fight." He turned away. "Just relax for now."

Surprisingly, none of them had any real trouble relaxing. Kira and Flay as well as Tolle and Mir slipped off as couples, while Sai regaled Kuzzey, who had spent his entire life in the ill-fated Heliopolis colony, with tales of life planetside.

Alex turned up about an hour later, Cagalli and Colonel Kisaka in tow. Lia Ramius met them, and the four chatted away, occasionally greeting one or another of their comrades. Kyle, who in addition to being completely nondescript had a fiendishly effective poker face, had engaged three of the resistance fighters in a card game.

Afterward, Kira and Alex both felt it was too good to last.

A piercing yell from one of the Desert Dawn sentries split the air. "The sky is burning!" he shouted. "It's in the direction of Tassil!"

Instantly, the hideout was buzzing with activity. People ran every which way, loading jeeps and artillery trucks. Not that they expected to be able to do much; they knew perfectly well that the Desert Tiger had plenty of BuCUEs left.

Kira leapt to his feet. "I'd better get to the Strike."

Flay gave him a quick kiss. "Be careful, Kira."

"I will."

The men and women of the _Archangel_ were going to earn their pay with a vengeance.

* * *

Near-Earth orbit, Lagrange point 1

* * *

Another Moebius exploded under fire from the GINN's assault rifle. Cursing under her breath, the pilot took a moment to survey the battlefield. It wasn't pretty; their one warship, the _Laurasia_-class _Galvani_, had been set upon by no fewer than four Earth Forces ships.

In short, their small team had been neatly mousetrapped.

_This is insane,_ Shiho Hahnenfuss thought. No ZAFT team should have fallen pray to this kind of ambush. Yet it had happened, and Shiho suddenly found herself facing a trio of beam-equipped mobile armors. She raised her rifle, hoping desperately that she could get off the first shot...

And then an orange blur flashed past, spitting laser fire and twisting around in a truly insane evasive maneuver. The Moebius units, caught flat-footed, vanished into flaming dust.

"You okay, mate?" Troy called, reeling in his newly upgraded gunbarrels.

Shiho sighed with relief. "Thanks, Troy. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it- what the?"

A sinister-looking black mobile suit had appeared, seemingly out of the ether, in front of the bridge section of one of the Earth Forces ships. There was a flash of green light, a massive explosion, and then nothing but a debris field. An instant later, a brilliant red beam cored through the remaining three ships, one after the other.

Shiho new instantly who their rescuers had to be. "Those are two of the Earth Forces machines we captured," she breathed. "The Blitz and the Aegis." Deep inside, she wished the Duel had been there, too, but she knew it was impossible.

"I see them, mate," Troy said.

"This is Commander Rau Le Creuset," a new voice cut in. "We were passing through the area when we saw you in trouble. I trust the rescue was well-timed?"

Shiho heard _Galvani_'s captain expressing his thanks. After a moment, she keyed her own comm. "This is Shiho Hahnenfuss. Please allow me to express my gratitude for your support."

"Ah, yes." A masked face appeared on her screen. "As it happens, we've received orders regarding you. If you and your friend in the Zero would be so kind as to board the _Vesalius_, I will explain in person."

Shiho felt her pulse quicken. Orders about her? "Yes, sir," she said aloud.

"Good. Athrun and Nicol will escort you in."

* * *

_Vesalius_, Le Creuset's office

* * *

Athrun stood with Nicol as the two redcoats were ushered into the Commander's office. The male, Troy Cadwallader, stood with confidence, as would be expected from the son of Oceania's Prime Minister. Despite having just gotten out of a combat zone, his blond hair was perfectly combed, his blue eyes clear.

His female companion was another matter. Shiho Hahnenfuss was a striking young woman, with amethyst eyes and chocolate-brown hair that fell to midback, presumably tied when she wore a helmet. Like her Natural friend, she was extremely self-possessed, showing very little sign of the excitement she had to be feeling.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on," Le Creuset said. He didn't wait for an answer. "Put simply, your achievements have brought both of you to the attention of the Defense Committee itself."

Both pilots straightened. "The Defense Committee?" Troy repeated.

"Correct." Le Creuset handed each of them a sealed folder. "You two will be returning to the PLANTs with us; I want you to read those documents very carefully on the way."

Shiho finally found her voice. "Sir, what is it the Committee wants us for?"

The masked man smiled. "You will be assigned to assist MMI in designing two new weapons systems. Troy, your rare sense of spatial awareness has earned you a spot on the team developing a variation of the Zero's wired gunbarrels."

He looked at Shiho again. "You, on the other hand, are to assist in the development of a new variety of CGUE, based on data from the captured Earth Forces mobile suits. The details are in those folders."

"Sir!" The two youngsters saluted in unison. They didn't know precisely what was in store for them, but they did know it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

Author's note: The ships have met with the Desert Dawn. Soon Kira will go one-on-one with the Tiger.

From here on, you can expect updates roughly every two weeks. Let me know how this one was.


	12. Chapter 12: Teeth of the Tiger

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

* * *

Libyan Desert, 16 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Murrue and Mu hastily jumped back, narrowly avoiding a trampling by Desert Dawn guerrillas. They'd gone from cautiously affable to almost blind with rage in a matter of seconds, and no one needed to ask why. If there were fires visible from Tassil, then the whole town had to be on fire.

Kisaka, predictably, had joined Sahib in a jeep driven by the youngster named Ahmed; he trusted Alex to take care of Cagalli in the interim. The three guerrillas roared off, Ahmed showing very little regard for the concept of safe driving.

"Something nasty must have happened," Mu observed. "If we can see fires from Tassil all the way out here..." He didn't have to finish.

Murrue sighed. "We can't take the _Archangel_ out there, not when we're not sure if it's a trap. Still, someone should go." She smiled at the Hawk. "How about it, Commander?"

Mu blinked. "You're asking me?"

"We need someone to keep an eye on things," the captain pointed out. "I'm sure Alex will be going, but that may not be enough."

"And he has his own priorities anyway," Mu agreed. "Okay, I'm on it." He took off running.

"I'll send Lieutenant Badgiruel with the Doctor and some supplies," Murrue called after him.

* * *

Alex dashed into the _Valkyrie_'s hangar as fast as his legs would carry him. "Is the Stormbird ready?"

The chief mechanic saluted. "You didn't take any real damage in the last fight, and the battery is already recharged. It's ready to go."

"Thanks, Chief." Alex stepped onto the elevator that would take him to the cockpit and reached for the control.

A hand on his arm stopped him. "Alex, wait."

He turned, and blinked despite himself. Cagalli stood beside him, dressed in a form-fitting red flightsuit. Alex was suddenly very grateful for his iron self-control; it was the only thing that kept him from staring at her. As it was, he just barely stopped himself from blushing at his own thoughts.

_Not now, Alex._ "What is it?"

She stepped onto the lift. "I'm going with you."

"Cagalli, this really isn't a good time-"

"I told you before, I've had training," she interrupted. "I've never piloted a mobile suit before, but that doesn't make me useless in the field."

Alex frowned. That was true, but still... "Is there any reason you bring this up now?"

Cagalli shrugged. "My father kept saying that I don't know anything about the outside world. Well, it's time that I learned."

He regarded her a moment longer, then shrugged. "All right." He tapped the lift controls. "Hang on, though, there's only the one set of straps." She nodded. "And keep that gun ready. We don't know what we'll find out there."

"Got it." Cagalli checked the weapon, a ten-millimeter autopistol.

Moments later, they were ready for launch. Both were grateful that no one could see into the cockpit, as the single seat forced them into an...awkward position for launch. It was embarrassing, but the alternative was for Cagalli to be smashed against the back of the cockpit, with unpleasant results.

"I am very glad Mu didn't see that," Alex muttered as the princess moved to his right.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

A snort. "Just before we landed, he suggested that you and I go out for dinner when we reach Orb. Need I say more?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Alex was talking about. Mu La Flaga had a gift for innuendo, prompting Murrue to jokingly accuse him of harassment. Cagalli herself had nothing against the Hawk of Endymion, but his idea of humor could be irritating.

"That's what I thought." Alex nodded to the left. "Speaking of Mu, there's his Skygrasper." The figure in the machine's cockpit waved a gloved hand at the Stormbird.

One thing both teens could easily see: Good though Mu was in a mobile armor, he was downright magic in an air-breathing fighter. The Skygrasper had a lean grace which the Zero lacked, and the Hawk was making the most of it. His plane seemed to read his mind, responding precisely to the control inputs.

"He's good," Cagalli murmured.

Alex nodded. "Better than I am, in atmosphere at least. I could probably take him in a space battle, but down here I'd be at his mercy. Especially if he used the Launcher; a half-second burst from the Agni would take out even the Stormbird's shield." He glanced at her sidelong. "You have any pilot training?"

She nodded. "My father insisted. He said it might be useful someday." She laughed softly. "Not that I was complaining. It's a lot of fun."

"I know what you mean."

Tassil (or what was left of it) was coming into sight. Alex guided the mobile suit in for a gentle landing next to Mu's Skygrasper.

He unstrapped. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Refugee camp, outskirts of Tassil

* * *

_What a mess_, Mu thought, doffing his helmet. Waltfeld had been thorough; after warning the people and giving them a chance to evacuate, he'd burned Tassil to the ground. Even now, hours after the event, some of the fires still smoldered.

One of the _Archangel_'s jeeps pulled up next to the Stormbird, Natarle Badgiruel at the wheel. She stepped out and surveyed the scene before them. "The Desert Tiger doesn't believe in doing things by halves," she commented.

"You got that right," Mu said, shaking his head. "He's not as bad as Le Creuset, though; that bastard wouldn't have given the people any warning."

Natarle agreed. Andrew Waltfeld was highly skilled and extremely ruthless, but he was also a fundamentally decent man. "Somehow, I don't think these people will agree."

"You're probably right. Not that I blame them." He looked up, hearing the distinctive sound of a mobile suit's zip line. Alex and Cagalli descended together, much to Mu's amusement, a feeling which only grew when he saw Cagalli's flightsuit.

If either of the youngsters noticed his amusement, they didn't show it; Alex was unreadable as usual, and Cagalli was focused on the improvised tent city. She soon broke away, looking for Sahib and Kisaka.

Alex moved to stand with the officers, shaking his head. "No wonder we could see the fires all the way from the Desert Dawn camp. I doubt there's enough left of Tassil to provide decent housing for a rat."

"For once, I agree with you," Natarle said softly. She frowned, gazing after the princess. "Why did she come along?"

The Coordinator shrugged, though it was hard to tell in the dimness. "She told me that her father kept saying that she didn't know anything about the world." He waved a hand. "She decided it was time to change that."

"And you gave her a ride, huh?" Mu said, grinning slyly.

Alex shot him a brief glance, no more. "If you're implying what I think you're implying, forget it. I have no interest in romance; Cagalli Yula Athha is a friend, nothing more." He walked off after Cagalli.

Mu chuckled to himself. "Just a friend, huh? Yeah, right." He turned back to his fighter. "I'd better report to the Captain."

Natarle nodded; she had her own duties. Gesturing for the ship's doctor to accompany her, she eased carefully into the crowded camp. In spite of the mass destruction, no one appeared to be seriously injured; evidently Waltfeld had given them more than enough time to evacuate.

Strangely, most of the civilians seemed to find her Earth Forces uniform reassuring; perhaps it was because their immediate enemy was ZAFT. The fact that Sahib Ashman, leader of the Desert Dawn, trusted the _Archangel_'s crew was likely a factor as well.

A medic came up to her and saluted. "No fatalities, ma'am, and only minor injuries."

"Strange," Natarle murmured. "Even with the advance warning, you'd think the situation would be worse. The whole town destroyed, but no one badly hurt, let alone killed? It doesn't make sense."

"It's his nature," a young voice said.

The XO turned. Brian Kilgore stood nearby, looking somehow even younger than he actually was. "What do you mean?"

"Andrew Waltfeld doesn't kill without cause," the Desert Rat replied. "He doesn't like to, and besides, it would mean ZAFT is no better than the Earth Forces."

Natarle frowned. "How do you know that?"

The youngster shrugged. "I read up on him after the Battle of Suez last year."

She didn't press him further. All five of the _Valkyrie_'s pilots were from the PLANTs, and though none had shown it, the current situation had to be eating at them. Natarle had no intention of adding to that unless she absolutely had to.

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

"...So that's the situation, Captain," Mu finished. "They can rebuild, but it'll take a while." He grimaced. "And in the meantime we've got the Desert Tiger on our hands."

Murrue closed her eyes briefly, suppressing a sigh. As they had unfortunately expected, Waltfeld had been very thorough. Almost all of the Desert Dawn's munitions stockpiles had been destroyed; now all they had left was a few artillery trucks and some small arms. The guerrillas would be helpless if Waltfeld attacked again.

"I suppose we don't have a choice," she said at last. "We can't help these people or get out of the desert without first stopping Waltfeld."

Mu nodded. "I think you're right." He glanced at something offscreen. "Talk to you later, ma'am." He cut the circuit.

Murrue looked up at Kuzzey. "Connect me to the _Valkyrie_," she ordered.

Lia was online moments later. "Hi, Aunt Murrue. What's up?"

"It's clear that we'll need to fight our way past the Tiger if we are to get anywhere near Alaska," the elder Ramius said. "In addition to that, with Tassil destroyed, the people are suffering greatly. We have to help them however we can."

Lia nodded. "I'm already on it. Commander La Flaga gave us the coordinates of the refugee camp, so we'll be sending supplies over. How are the Desert Dawn for weapons?"

"All they have left are a few artillery trucks and some small arms," Flay Allster said; she'd been assigned to logistics. "Nothing they have could handle ZuOOTs, let alone BuCUEs."

"That's what I thought," Lia said with a sigh. "Alex and Cagalli went out in the Stormbird, and Brian followed them with the Scorpion. Unless we can get our other machines set up for desert warfare, there isn't a whole lot we can do."

Murrue drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. "I guess Alex, Brian, and Kira will have to take up most of the load," she said reluctantly. "I hate to have to leave it to them, but as you said, there isn't much we can do. Our ships can deal with the land battleships, but they will have to take care of the mobile suits."

Lia nodded unhappily. "You're right."

* * *

Refugee camp

* * *

Alex stretched wearily, stifling a groan. Tassil had been destroyed just after midnight, and he'd arrived at the camp an hour later. Now it was nearly dawn, and only a combination of his martial arts training and Coordinator stamina kept him awake at all.

_If only Yzak could see me now_, he though sardonically. _Seeing to the well-being of refugees after ZAFT reduces their town to rubble._

Cagalli appeared next to him. "Only minor injuries, but it'll take a long time for them to rebuild." She looked him over. "How are you doing?"

"I don't think full gravity agrees with me," Alex said, stretching again. "I haven't been planetside in four years, and a couple of days isn't enough time to get reacclimated."

"I guess you're right." The princess took a breath and blew half of it out. "My father was right about me. I didn't know much about the world outside Orb."

Alex grunted softly. "You're getting a crash course in it, now. First you get caught in an attack by the Le Creuset team, then spend three weeks running from them, and now you're in the middle of a fight with Le Creuset's Earthbound counterpart. Fun."

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I'm still not sure Father wasn't involved in the G-weapon project. I don't see how it could have gotten this far otherwise."

Her friend snorted. "Cagalli, let me remind you that we have identified one, and only one, person connected to the Orb government: Rondo Ghina Sahaku. Do you really think your father is going to cooperate with the Sahakus on something like this?"

Cagalli sighed. "You're right. It's just...I guess I was just shocked by what I saw at Heliopolis." Her face took on a faraway look for a moment. "I still can't figure out why the Sahaku twins would be helping the Earth Forces."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"They're both Coordinators," she replied. "You know even better than I do how the Alliance feels about that."

An understatement, that. Alex knew more about the Alliance's attitude towards Coordinators than he'd ever wanted to learn. He'd been mildly surprised that none of the _Archangel_'s crew had anything against his kind. It was to be expected that Murrue would be kindly disposed, but someone like Natarle Badgiruel, who came from an old military family, was another matter entirely.

Both turned at the sound of angry voices. "What's that?" Cagalli wondered. She and Alex moved nearer. "Sahib?"

Alex frowned. "Sounds like he's arguing with someone." He checked his sidearm; with emotions running wild like this, it was all too possible that something would break.

Sahib was arguing with another guerrilla, a man with a bandana covering the lower half of his face. "It's suicide!" the leader was saying.

"So are we just supposed to be the Tiger's lap dogs?" the other shot back.

Alex stepped to Sahib's side. "Sahib is correct. If you intend to pursue Waltfeld, you are making a serious mistake."

The masked guerrilla gave him an icy look. "We'll see about that," he spat.

Alex covered a sigh. "You have eight artillery trucks and some small arms against three top-of-the-line TMF/A-802 BuCUEs, commanded by Andrew Waltfeld." He let his tone cool. "If you go after him, the only thing you will accomplish is a meaningless death."

That visibly infuriated the man. "You little bastard," he snarled. "Who do you think you are? Was it your home the Tiger destroyed? Is it your people he oppresses every day?" Without waiting for a response, he spun around and stalked off.

_This is going to get ugly._ Alex went for his machine, knowing that the guerrillas would need all the help they could get.

Cagalli paced him for a few steps. "Sahib's going after them. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to save them from themselves," he said darkly. He reached for the zip line. "Sorry I can't take you along, but there's only the one seat."

Since flying in combat was a lot different their journey to the camp, she had no intention of arguing. "I understand." She gave him a quick hug, much to his surprise. "Be careful."

"I will."

The Stormbird lifted off. Cagalli watched it go, feeling more than a little frustrated. She didn't blame Alex, of course, but she was tired of sitting back while others did all the work. Her role on the _Valkyrie_ helped some, keeping her occupied, but she didn't want to be stuck in the rear echelon forever.

A gloved hand landed on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Cagalli looked up, surprised. "Commander La Flaga?"

The Hawk of Endymion smiled. "You look kinda down, kid."

She frowned, not sure what he was getting at, then shrugged. "I'm just frustrated. I've had training, but I've always had to stay in the back. It's not Alex's fault -there's no way I could help in something like the Stormbird- but still."

"Hey, I know what you mean." He looked at her speculatively. "You've had training, huh? Would that include pilot training?"

Cagalli blinked. _What's this about?_ "Yeah, why?"

Mu smiled slyly. "If we're going up against the Tiger, we need every machine we've got. Think you can handle a Skygrasper?"

She gaped. "Y-Yeah, but..."

"Then let's get going." He waved her to his own machine's rear seat. "Besides, you want to keep Alex out of trouble, don't you?"

If he hadn't been an officer, Cagalli would have smacked him.

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

Murrue frowned. "Are you sure about this, Commander? What about the refugees?"

Mu waved his hand. "Lieutenant Badgiruel can handle that. In the meantime, we need everything out there. Alex has already left, and I'll bet his buddy Kilgore will be going, too."

She sighed. "You're right." She looked into CIC. "Crewman Haw, have Ensign Yamato launch at once."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"We'll have a little extra help," Mu said. "It seems the princess has had some pilot training. I figure she can handle a Skygrasper."

Murrue started to object, then closed her mouth and forced herself to consider more carefully. If Cagalli was trained in fighter operations, then it _would_ be helpful, allowing them to get both Skygraspers in the air. And her experience with the _Valkyrie_ had taught her not to turn down free help.

"All right, then," she said at last. "You're right, we can use the help. Cagalli, stay close to Commander La Flaga. You may be trained, but you don't have any experience."

The princess nodded. "I understand."

Mu's Skygrasper made a smooth landing on the starboard flight deck. Moments later, refueled and rearmed, it launched again, this time with another plane on his wing. While an occasional hesitation betrayed her inexperience, Cagalli clearly knew what she was doing.

A humanoid shape flashed past them, Kira's X105 Strike. He'd learned from the night's battle, and had insisted on the Aile pack for this mission. Mobility was far more important than raw firepower when fighting BuCUEs. Since the Aile pack allowed the Strike to fly, this time Kira would have the advantage.

_Good luck,_ Murrue thought.

* * *

Libyan desert

* * *

Cagalli felt a thrill as she took to the air. As far as she was concerned, nothing beat the feeling of atmospheric flight, though space travel came close. Though she'd never flown a Skygrasper before, it was Cagalli had little trouble keeping pace with Mu's fighter.

"You okay back there?" Mu called.

She grinned. "I'm fine. The controls are a little more sensitive than I'm used to, but I'll be all right."

Mu smiled to himself. Cagalli was clearly having the time of her life. He knew how she felt; his first solo flight had been the biggest thrill of his life. "Glad to hear it." He glanced at his scope. "No sign of the BuCUEs yet, but there's Alex. Wonder where his buddy is."

"Probably under the sand; the Scorpion is meant for desert warfare, after all."

"Makes sense," Mu agreed. "As soon as we find Waltfeld, give Alex some backup. I know the Captain said to stay close to me, but I'm hard to keep up with in a fight."

"Roger that."

* * *

Alex had spotted the BuCUEs with his machine's more capable scanners. _There you are, Waltfeld_. He powered up his weapons, not taking his eyes off the ZAFT mobile suits. BuCUEs had given him trouble in his first planetside engagement, but he'd learned. This time, he and Kira would both be ready.

"Hey, Alex!"

He looked back, seeing not one but two Skygraspers behind him. "Cagalli? What are you doing out here?"

"Commander La Flaga gave me a ride to the _Archangel_." Her blue-and-white fighter settled in beside him. "When I told him I'd had pilot training, he figured I could be helpful." She gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm your backup."

Alex nodded. "Got it. Take them from a distance; you know as well as I do that taking a fighter in close against BuCUEs is a bad idea."

"Roger that."

"I see the Desert Dawn jeeps," Kira put in. "They're closing in on the BuCUEs."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "I see them. Let's see if we can save them from themselves."

* * *

All in all, it had been a good day for the Waltfeld team. Sure, they'd been stymied by the two warships, but they'd dealt a severe blow to the local resistance fighters. From what they'd hear, there was no way the guerrillas could have much in the way of weapons left.

"Couldn't we go any faster?" DaCosta said plaintively.

Waltfeld gave him an amused glance. "What, are afraid those guerrilla will chase us?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It would be suicide. Sure, there are those who say they'd rather be dead, but not many follow through on it."

"Commander," one of the BuCUE pilots said suddenly. "We have several small vehicles incoming. They appear to belong to the resistance."

The Tiger sat upright. "Maybe they really would rather be dead."

* * *

"They've spotted your friends, Cagalli," Alex said tightly. "Kira?"

"I see it," the other responded. "I don't think they've noticed us, though."

Alex shook his head. "That won't last. Cagalli, get some altitude. Try to nail them with missiles. And don't worry about hitting us; our Phase-shift will take care of that."

"Roger." Cagalli's Skygrasper stood on its tail and screamed skyward.

"All right, guys," Alex said. "Let's go!"

The Strike and the Stormbird flew side by side, thus far unnoticed by the ZAFT pilots. Unfortunately, as Alex said, it wasn't going to last. What they had to do was get into firing range as quickly as possible, lest the Desert Dawn be wiped out.

For some, it was already too late. One jeep was run over by a BuCUE; two more narrowly avoided the same fate. Sahib was visible in another jeep, two rocket launchers in hand. They went off simultaneously, striking a BuCUE in a foreleg's joint. Another ZAFT machine turned toward them; a leg came up...

And then the two Gundams were in range. A pinpoint shot from the Stormbird blew off the offending leg. The Strike followed suit, narrowly missing another BuCUE.

"I missed?" Kira said, startled.

"Adjust your targeting computer to compensate for the heat convection," Alex advised him, dodging a missile barrage. Phase-shift would allow him to survive, but it could be worn down.

"Got it."

A double salvo of missiles struck from above; Mu had reformed with Cagalli, and now both Skygraspers were blasting away with everything they had. It wasn't enough to hurt the BuCUEs -yet- but it certainly gave them something else to think about.

* * *

"The new Earth Forces machine?" DaCosta said in surprise. "And the black ship's lead unit?"

Waltfeld smiled thinly. "That kid's good. He's already compensated for the heat convection, and his current equipment gives him the advantage in mobility."

"What now, sir?" the younger man asked.

"I test this guy myself." Waltfeld brought up a radio handset. "Kirkwood!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Let me get in there and pilot that BuCUE." Waltfeld looked down at DaCosta. "Some things you can't understand without exchanging fire with one another."

* * *

When the lead BuCUE abruptly changed its tactics, Kira and Alex both knew something was up. It had been performing well before, but now it was going all out. Whoever was piloting it know, he was definitely no ordinary ZAFT soldier.

Kira got it first. "Alex, I think Waltfeld himself is in that thing."

Alex bit back a savage curse. "The two of us together might not be a match for that guy. The Skygraspers don't count; no offence to Cagalli and Mu, but their machines are no match for BuCUEs."

His friend sighed. "You're right. It's up to us." He suddenly remembered another machine. "What about Brian?"

"He's a wild card," Alex said. "It's best if he operates as he sees fit; he knows more about this kind of warfare than I do."

Then there was no more time for talk. The BuCUEs came at them in unison, missiles tracing their path. Kira and Alex dodged to either side, downing some of the missiles with their CIWS. Alex even went to far as to destroy one with a beam saber. He was making a point to the ZAFT people: BuCUEs are good, but Gundams are better.

Waltfeld apparently didn't get the point. He and his two cohorts assumed a three-pronged formation, focused entirely on the Strike, and Alex felt his lip twist as he realized why he was being largely ignored. Not many ZAFT commanders would be willing to risk angering Ezalia Joule by killing her nephew.

"Even if you only use regular missiles, the Phase-shift loses its effect after seventy-six hits," Waltfeld said, grinning. "When that happens, the rifle simultaneously runs out of power."

_Give me a break!_ Two of the missiles impacted on the Strike's face, temporarily blinding Kira. He hit his thrusters and jumped back, trying to get some breathing space.

"Now, you weird and wonderful pilot," Waltfeld said, his grin widening, _"how you gonna get out of this jam?"_

Alex lined up his beam rifle, hoping he was in time to help. He squeezed the trigger...and something impacted hard on the Stormbird, causing the shot to go wide. "What the-!"

"Alex!" Cagalli called frantically. "More BuCUEs, five of them! Watch out!"

Alex swore savagely, turning to face the new threat. To make matters worse, the new arrivals were equipped with railguns, which were more dangerous because of their high-density projectiles. Combined with their high mobility, that made them a serious problem for a single mobile suit, Gundam or not.

And then it went from bad to worse, and Alex swore again as the BuCUEs sprouted beam sabers from their heads. Dodging a railgun shot, he managed to snap off a laser blast, striking a BuCUE's battery. The resultant explosion seemed to disorient the other pilots, but only briefly.

Kira, meanwhile, was once again proving that he was no ordinary pilot. The SEED had burst, and he was driving his enemies nuts. One missile salvo exploded against a wall of sand the Strike threw up, and a BuCUE took a laser blast dead center, destroying it.

Beset by four BuCUEs, Alex blocked another railgun shot, then dodged a saber slash. _This is getting very annoying._

Behind his eyes, an ice-blue seed exploded.

His mind suddenly as cold and clear as the vacuum of space, Alex lunged up and forward, stabbing a saber into one BuCUE's head and dragging it along, slicing the ZAFT machine in half lengthwise. Another BuCUE tried to avenge his partner, only to receive a laser beam in the side.

_Two to go._ A plasma shot incinerated a third BuCUE, and Alex turned to the last one...which was no longer there. Brian Kilgore's Scorpion Gundam has erupted from the sand, Stinger flashing, and the last BuCUE broke in half and exploded.

Alex sighed with relief. "Thanks, Brian. I owe you one."

"What are friends for?" Still in mobile armor mode, the Scorpion waggled its wings and departed.

The other battle was going well. One of the BuCUEs had been incapacitated when Kira threw the Strike's shield at it. Waltfeld himself was still in the game, but in a one-on-one fight, Kira Yamato had the advantage. He adroitly tossed the Strike around, dodging more than half of the Tiger's attacks.

"Now you've taken this way too far!" Waltfeld snarled. Another missile salvo flashed out.

Kira was having none of it. His CIWS took out the missiles, and a saber slash neatly cut off the BuCUE's right foreleg.

Knowing he'd lost, the Tiger turned away. "Hurry, DaCosta, we're retreating!"

"Right, sir!"

Waltfeld smiled to himself. '"Now that's my kind of guy. Been a while since I had this much fun." He found himself hoping that he would have a chance to meet young Kira Yamato face to face.

Kira and Alex watched him go, both breathing heavily. "Come on, Kira," Alex said. "Let's get back to base."

"Right."

The two mobile suits spun in midair, flanked by a pair of Skygraspers. They'd just won a battle, but the war was far from over.

* * *

Desert Dawn base camp

* * *

Kira released the zip line as his feet touched the desert floor, and was immediately tackled by Flay. He returned the fierce embrace, more grateful than ever for her support.

"Kira, I was so scared," Flay whispered into his shoulder. "When I heard Waltfeld was out there in person."

He gently stroked her hair. "It was hard, but I managed it." He frowned. "It was strange, though. Near the end of the battle, I suddenly felt almost serene. I don't know how to describe it, except that my mind was incredibly clear."

"It's called the SEED," Alex explained, walking over with Cagalli. "Superior Evolutionary Element Destined Factor. Those who possess it are capable of incredible feats when it activates."

Flay looked from one Coordinator to the other. "Has it happened before?"

"Twice," Kira said. "The first time was when the Blitz was attacking the _Archangel_'s Bridge, the second was the other night, when those missiles came in." He looked at Alex. "How do you know about it?"

Alex shrugged. "My father was a geneticist, remember."

Cagalli looked at him sharply. "Alex, when you faced those extra BuCUEs, you seemed to change. Was it...?"

"The SEED? Yes. I never thought I would have that ability, but..." Alex looked rueful for a moment. "Dad must have known, though. I can't think of any other reason he would have spoken to me about it, since it's only a theory...technically."

Kira raised his eyebrows. "Technically?"

"Well, I think you and I have proved that it's more than just a theory." Alex flexed his prosthetic arm. "It saved both our lives today." He took a water bottle a guerrilla offered him. "Me more than you; even without the SEED, your abilities are beyond belief."

The other Coordinator looked at him incredulously. "Come on, I'm not _that_ good."

"Yes, you are," Alex disagreed. "Kira, despite the fact that you had no combat experience whatsoever prior to Heliopolis, you have yet to lose a single engagement. I've had training, yet you are better than I could ever hope to be."

Kira decided not to pursue the matter further. He stood, Flay's arm tucked through his. "I'd better get some rest. We won today, but you can bet Waltfeld will be back."

"Right."

Flay watched over her shoulder as Alex and Cagalli made their way back to the _Valkyrie_. The hawk-faced Coordinator had been a textbook lesson in not judging by appearance. His cold exterior hid a great deal. There was pain at what had happened to his family, and an implacable hatred of the Earth Forces, but at the same time there was almost painfully intense compassion. Flay was one of the few outside his family who had seen it; as far as she knew, the only others were Kira, Lia, and Captain Ramius.

_And Cagalli, of course. _She nudged her boyfriend. "You think Cagalli needs her head examined?"

Kira blinked, not sure what she was talking about, then grinned. "Yeah, I think so. She's almost like a shadow."

He wasn't the only one to have noticed that. Mu La Flaga and Lia Ramius had both seen how close the two youngsters had become since the escape from Heliopolis. Cagalli's short-lived belief that Alex was a ZAFT spy had meant little in the end.

"I think those two are perfect for each other," Flay said, managing to sound both light and almost profoundly serious.

Kira glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen how Alex has been hurting," Flay began. Kira nodded; he'd learned to read their cold-blooded friend to a limited extent. "His parents are dead, his sister's missing, he has to fight his own cousin, and he can't go home. He needs someone who can help him through it."

The Strike pilot nodded again. "That makes sense. What about Cagalli?"

"She's never had a chance to really be herself." Flay shook her head, her long red hair swinging with the motion. "Alex is one of the few people who sees her just as another person, not a princess. It has to be a relief for her." She shuddered. "She used to be engaged to Yuuna Seiran."

Kira's lip twisted. As an Orb national, he knew a little about the Five Noble Families, and the Seirans weren't among his favorite people."You think Alex is a better match for her?"

"I think Rau Le Creuset would be better than Yuuna Seiran, but yeah." Flay grimaced, then shook herself. "But we shouldn't be thinking about that right now." Before Kira could react, she kissed him long and hard.

* * *

_Bismark_, Daniel Bartlett's quarters

* * *

Bartlett read the message from the homeland for the fourth time. He doubted that he'd missed anything, but it always paid to be certain, especially with a mission of such importance. Success could mean glory and -more importantly, from Bartlett's perspective- advancement. Failure could well mean a dishonorable discharge, or worse.

_Not that I'm going to fail._ He keyed the intercom. "Michael, I'll be temporarily leaving the ship."

Harriman nodded. "So the communique contained new orders?"

"Orders of the highest importance," Bartlett confirmed. "Orders from Committee Chairman Zala himself." He smiled at the captain's expression. "I'll be heading for Carpentaria to take part in the preliminaries for Operation Spit Break."

Harriman frowned. "Spit Break? But that's months away, and it hasn't even been approved by the Council yet."

"Yet." Bartlett smiled thinly. "It will be, sooner or later. In any case, I will be assuming command of the submarine carrier _Ballard_. If the legged ship gets past Waltfeld, they'll also get past Morassim; the man is an incompetent of the lowest order." He snorted. "If they make it, I will be waiting." The intercom clicked off.

_Do get past Waltfeld and the submariner, Strassmeier. I so want to have a rematch._

* * *

Author's note: Kira has faced Waltfeld directly, and Alex Strassmeier has found that he too has the SEED. Soon, they will meet the Tiger face to face. Meanwhile, Daniel Bartlett has a new mission.

Not much to say here. Just tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13: Waltfeld

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader

* * *

_Valkyrie_, cafeteria, 18 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Kyle Perry leaned back in his chair, looking out at the stretch of sand. "Four days since landing, and already things have gone crazy."

Hiro Nakamura snorted. "We're up against Andrew Waltfeld himself. What did you expect, a tea party?" He sipped from a cup of, fittingly, tea. "From what I've heard, he's even better than Rau Le Creuset."

"Hiro's right," Brian Kilgore said from his seat near the counter. "Waltfeld isn't as ruthless, but he's a lot more devious. We're in for the fight of our lives."

"At least you and Alex can fight at all," Chris Madsen said sourly. He waved at Kyle and Hiro. "The three of us aren't much more than armored gun turrets in the desert. Our machines don't have any mobility worth talking about in this environment."

Kyle sighed. "I hate to say it, but I agree with you, Chris. There just isn't much we can do here."

Much as they wanted to, no one could disagree. As long as they were in the desert, the Devastator, Shinobi, and Inferno Gundams were of limited use. Unlike the Stormbird, Scorpion, and Kira's Strike, they couldn't fly, and while OS modifications would allow them to run in sand, they would be hopelessly outmatched by BuCUEs (or worse yet, Waltfeld's LaGOWE).

"Say," Chris said, changing the subject. "How long do you think it'll be before Alex admits he's in love with the princess?"

"Won't happen," Brian said. "You know him. He keeps everything inside except with a select few."

"And Cagalli happens to be one of those few," Chris pointed out.

Hiro looked at the Devastator's pilot. "What do you think?"

Kyle didn't answer at first. "I think Chris is right," he said at last. "I wouldn't have said that a month ago, but now..." He waved a hand. "Frankly, I think it's a good thing. You all know what Alex has been going through." His companions nodded. "He needs someone who can keep him going, and Cagalli is the only one who can really do that. Sure, he and Lia have been friends for a long time, but it's not the same."

"It's strange, though," Hiro murmured. "Alex is cold as ice most of the time, whereas Cagalli is more like Yzak Joule, except that she's not arrogant. Hard to imagine those two together."

Kyle shrugged. "Opposites attract, Hiro, you know that."

"So how long will it be?" Chris asked again.

"I give it a month. Maybe two." Kyle grinned. "I can't wait to see how the higher-ups in Orb react. I don't think her father would mind, and the Sahakus would probably swallow their pride, since Alex is related to Ezalia Joule, but some of the others won't be so sanguine."

"Like the Seirans," Lia Ramius said as she stepped through the hatch. "Especially the Seirans; Cagalli used to be engaged to Yuuna Roma."

Brian looked at her in surprise. "That creep? Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. She told me herself." Lia raised an eyebrow. "What, you know the guy?"

The young pilot grimaced. "I saw him at a diplomatic function in Aprilius a month before the war broke out. My dad's an aide to Representative Canaver, so I got dragged along."

"What did you think of him?" Hiro asked.

"He's an arrogant, slimy, smarmy, worthless, lying, incompetent, bigoted fool," Brian said, an uncharacteristic edge of contempt in his voice.

Hiro chuckled appreciatively. "That's what I thought." He looked at Lia. "Where's Alex?"

She smiled. "In his quarters, talking to Cagalli."

Chris grinned. "Bingo."

* * *

Alex's quarters

* * *

Despite Chris Madsen's innuendos, there was nothing romantic going on. Alex and Cagalli had simply settled into a routine in the weeks since Heliopolis. They had lunched together frequently, true; Lia had said that it only made sense for the princess to take some of her meals with what passed for the ranking officer. Alex, for his part, was starting to suspect she had an ulterior motive.

Not that he cared. He was happy to give Cagalli a chance to relax, and it was a relief to have someone to talk to once in a while. This time, they'd somehow wound up talking about Alex's family history.

"We've been able to trace the family at least as far back as World War II," he said, sipping his coffee. "An ancestor of mine was a Luftwaffe fighter pilot, Oberleutnant -that's First Lieutenant- Heinrich Strassmeier. He was no Nazi, mind you; there actually weren't very many Nazis in the military."

Cagalli leaned forward, fascinated almost in spite of herself. "Did he survive the war?"

"Oh, absolutely." Alex grinned. "He actually became close friends with a British pilot; Sergeant Michael Rork, I think the name was. They shot each other down repeatedly over the course of four years, starting at the Battle of Britain."

The princess shook her head. "Kinda weird, shooting each other down so many times, and when the war ends suddenly they're friends."

"It's not as weird as you might think," Alex said. "Frequently, warriors on all sides of any given conflict have a lot in common. Oh," he waved a hand, "there are exceptions. A large number, possibly a majority, of Earth Forces soldiers are Blue Cosmos sympathizers."

Cagalli frowned. "Come on. Do you really think most of the Earth Forces like people getting blown up?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe sympathizers isn't the right word. Most Earth Forces soldiers don't support blowing people up at random, which is essentially what Blue Cosmos does, but they do share the idea that Coordinators are a disease."

Having met some Earth Forces diplomats -primarily from the Atlantic Federation- she had to agree. "The people on the _Archangel_ are too good for the Earth Forces."

"I agree. Leaving aside the fact that Murrue Ramius is Lia's aunt, that crew is definitely not typical Earth Forces." Alex stood and opened his cabinet. He drew out an ancient-looking autopistol. "On a more pragmatic note, Murrue has asked me to help with a supply run in a couple of days."

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "A supply run? Where?"

"Banadiya." Alex chuckled at her expression. "Yes, Waltfeld has his headquarters there. Unfortunately, it's also the only settlement within a hundred kilometers that could be charitably be called 'civilized,' which means it's the only place our Desert Dawn friends can get better equipment."

She winced. He had a point. "Anyone besides you?"

"Colonel Kisaka is going to meet with some arms dealer," Alex said. "Kira and Flay are also going, mainly to get those two off the ship for a while; believe me, they need it. Lieutenant Badgiruel will supervise the initial steps, and Ensign Neumann will be driving." He tucked the gun under his jacket. "I was wondering if you'd like to come, too."

Cagalli thought for a moment, then grinned. "Sure, why not. It'll be fun." Another thought struck her. "But what about you? Waltfeld met you before, so wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Andrew Waltfeld has no intention of killing me; I realized that in the last battle. Probably because of my aunt." He chuckled. "This will be worth it just to see Natarle Badgiruel out of uniform."

The princess couldn't help laughing. Badgiruel was so by-the-book that it was hard to imagine her in anything remotely resembling a relaxed situation.

There was, of course, a certain amount of risk. Alex himself might be safe, but there was no guarantee that Waltfeld would be so gracious with the others if they were caught.

* * *

_Archangel_, Murrue's office

* * *

Murrue dashed her signature at the end of the last report and sat back, closing her eyes. Even in the middle of nowhere, the paperwork never seemed to end; she was fortunate to have an exec like Natarle to carry the load. The younger woman (who was rumored to share Alex's obsession with efficiency) made the _Archangel_ run like clockwork, leaving Murrue mostly free to consider their next move.

The hatch slid open. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Natarle said.

Murrue sat up. "Yes, I did. Have a seat." She waited until Natarle had complied before continuing. "First, do you have a team set up for the supply run?"

Natarle nodded. "Colonel Kisaka and Mister Ashman will meet with an arms dealer in Banadiya. Meanwhile, Ensign Yamato, Crewman Allster, Commander Strassmeier, and the princess will have a look around the town itself, getting some much-needed rest in the process."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Much-needed?"

"They've all been on edge since we left Heliopolis, Ensign Yamato especially," Natarle explained. "Leaving aside the fact that his best friend is with the Le Creuset team, we have gotten this far largely through his efforts. With all due respect for Commander La Flaga, we could not have survived without the Strike. True, the _Valkyrie_ was with us, but you know as well as I do that they have their own agenda."

Murrue nodded. "We're fortunate that the agenda doesn't mean fighting us; I highly doubt we would have survived otherwise. It seems unlikely that Kira could have taken five G-weapons on his own. He's good, but not that good."

"I agree." Natarle smiled wryly. "It's lucky for us that your niece is close to Commander Strassmeier. In any case, he volunteered in part because he knows his own limitations."

"In other words, Alex wants to get a better feel for the local environment. Makes sense." Murrue frowned. "One thing, though. Alex has met Waltfeld before. What if they run into each other again?"

Natarle shrugged. "As Strassmeier himself pointed out, they only met once, and briefly. It's entirely possible that Waltfeld won't recognize him."

"Perhaps. Still, Alex showed me a picture of his family, and I can tell you that his resemblance to Yzak Joule is uncanny. I would not be at all surprised if he was recognized through that alone." Murrue sighed, shaking her head. "If Alex says he can handle it, then he can handle it. He can take care of himself."

That was true enough. Natarle knew from personal experience that Alex Strassmeier was a very dangerous adversary. A crack shot with most weapons and a martial arts expert, he would be more than enough to deal with any sticky situations.

Natarle stood. "Is there anything else?"

"No." Murrue smiled. "Thank you. Dismissed."

"Ma'am." The XO saluted and left.

Murrue leaned back in her chair again. Unless she was greatly mistaken, Natarle's attitude toward Alex had changed for the better since they'd landed. The by-the-book exec still didn't like the youngster, but it appeared that she no longer distrusted him.

It was, Murrue decided, a good thing.

* * *

Gibraltar Base

* * *

_This is boring,_ Yzak thought. _We've been sitting here for days. When are they going to turn us loose?_ He slammed a fist onto the table in front of him. The Duel and the Buster had been repaired in less than a day, despite the local mechanics' lack of experience with the ex-Alliance machines. Yzak and Dearka were ready, so why hadn't anything happened?

Footsteps sounded behind him. "Got some news," Dearka said, coming around and sitting across from Yzak. "Commander Bartlett just landed at Carpentaria."

Yzak frowned. "Carpentaria? What for? He's spent the war in space, just like us."

"He's had some training in submarine ops," Dearka reminded him. "They're putting him in command of the_Ballard_, something about a new operation." He shrugged. "I don't really care; it keeps him away from us, at least."

The scarred pilot had to agree. There weren't many people in ZAFT that he genuinely hated, but Daniel Bartlett was at the top of that short list. Anything that kept that particular idiot as far away as possible was something Yzak was in favor of.

Bartlett, of course, wasn't the only problem. "What about the legged ship?"

"They're in the desert, in the Waltfeld team's area of operations, or so I hear." Dearka snorted. "Rumor has it that we might be loaned out to the Tiger; those two ships beat him twice, so he might need some heavier firepower."

Yzak grimaced. He wanted to take down the legged ship, but fighting them meant fighting Alex, which was something he badly wanted to avoid.

Dearka noticed his friend's sudden brooding. "Hey, Yzak, forget about the black ship."

"How can I when they insist on sticking with the legged ship?" Yzak shot back.

The Buster's pilot waved a hand. "Everything we've heard suggests that they're headed for Orb; if we can take out the legged ship, your cousin and his friends should stop bothering us."

That made sense. Alex's one connection to the Earth Forces was the _Archangel_; if that ship was destroyed, there was every reason to believe that he would simply resume his journey to Orb. It wasn't the best outcome -Yzak desperately wanted his cousin to return to the PLANTs- but it was the most likely.

"You're right," he said at last. "I won't fight Alex unless he comes for me. I'll concentrate on the legged ship...and the Strike."

_Of course, he probably _will_ come for me,_ Yzak added silently. _If he's so determined to protect the legged ship, then there's no way he'd just let us sink them._

"Say," Dearka said suddenly. "Has your cousin been to Orb before?"

Yzak thought back. "Yeah, about four years ago. He was at a reception of some sort. Why?"

Dearka reached into his red coat and pulled out a computer disc. "I intercepted some transmissions between your cousin and his ship up in orbit." He plugged the disc into a laptop he'd brought along. "Wait till you see who he's talking to."

Yzak watched the recording, not sure what his teammate was getting at. Alex was talking to an unfamiliar blond-haired girl. There was obviously a rapport between them; Yzak knew Alex well enough to see that. It was strong, too; Alex was showing more emotion than was normal with someone outside his own family.

He looked up when it ended. "Some girl? So what?"

"She's not just 'some girl,' Yzak." Dearka pocketed the disc. "I got curious, so I ran a voiceprint analysis. That's Chief Representative Athha's daughter."

Yzak sat bolt upright. "Are you _serious_? What would someone like that be doing on Alex's ship?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," the other said. "Obviously you know your cousin a lot better than I do; I've met him maybe twice. Why would he have the Chief Representative's daughter be on his ship?"

Yzak wracked his brain. There was a certain logic to the situation; Alex had made no secret of his belief that Orb was the only sane nation on Earth. What that didn't explain was how Cagalli Yula Athha could have gotten on the black ship.

_Unless..._ "Maybe she was at Heliopolis. Alex recognized her, and got her aboard his ship when everything went to pieces."

"Even if she was there, why would she have escaped on the black ship instead of an Orb ship?" Dearka was more than a little skeptical. "With her connections, it wouldn't be too hard; she _is_ a princess, after all."

Yzak through up his hands. "How should I know?" He shook his head. "Just as well that the black ship isn't a priority target, though. The last thing we need is to kill the Chief Representative's daughter."

"Tell me about it," Dearka agreed. "They were screaming after Heliopolis; if we off their princess, they'd get mad enough to declare war, and we'd be toast."

All too true. Their failure to duplicate the Alliance's Phase-shift aside, it was well known that Orb had better technology then either ZAFT _or_ the Earth Forces. If the Orb Union were to enter the war as anything other than an ally of ZAFT, the PLANTs were finished.

"So what do we do?" Dearka asked.

Yzak sighed. "We keep quiet. I don't like it, but it's not like this is going to hurt ZAFT any. I'll talk to Alex about it next chance I get." That there would be such a chance, he had no doubt.

"Okay," Dearka agreed. "I don't like it either, but you're right."

* * *

Banadiya, African Community, 20 February, C.E. 71

* * *

A slightly overloaded jeep came to a stop just inside the city. Even though the driver and passengers were a rather mixed group, no one gave them a second glance. This was very much desired by all concerned.

"Good luck, all of you," Natarle said. Though she tried to hide it, she was acutely uncomfortable out of uniform. "We'll see you later."

Four youngsters stepped out, and the jeep sped off, presumably heading for a meeting with an arms dealer. Only two of them, Kira Yamato and Flay Allster, were military, and neither was in uniform. Kira wore a blue outfit borrowed from his friend Tolle Koenig, and Flay was in the same pink dress she'd worn when Kira retrieved her lifepod at Heliopolis.

The other two were more ambiguous. While Cagalli held rank in the Orb military, she was seldom seen in uniform; for this trip, she wore her usual khaki pants and red t-shirt. Alex, for once, had discarded his usual black outfit in favor of tan pants and a light blue shirt.

"Pretty dusty," Flay remarked, stifling a sneeze.

Alex barely twitched. "It's a desert, Flay. What did you expect?" His voice held no condemnation, however, and Flay didn't take offense. "If you can stop yourself from sneezing, you should be able to have a little fun."

The redhead punched his shoulder lightly, something she wouldn't have dared do a month earlier. "What do you know about fun?" she asked in a teasing voice.

He smiled. "I'll grant that my idea of fun is probably very different from yours, but I _do_ know how to enjoy myself."

"I know. I'm just teasing." Listening to her words, one would find it hard to believe that Flay had once been afraid of Alex.

"We should probably split up," Alex said. "We don't look suspicious, but best not to take chances."

"Colonel Kisaka told me about a restaurant not too far from here," Kira said. "Why don't we meet there later?"

Alex nodded. "Good idea. Don't go too far, though; we need to be able to support each other if necessary."

Flay waved, then tugged at her boyfriend's arm, dragging him to the nearest shop; she knew perfectly well that it was unlikely she'd be able to find anything of interest, but it never hurt to look. Kira went along, feeling out of his depth; his experience at shopping was limited to computer supply stores and an occasional grocery run.

It would have amused him to learn that Alex was having similar problems. He'd gone shopping before, true, but he'd never had any real enthusiasm for it. He preferred to practice martial arts or spend time on a firing range. Wandering around a bazaar looking for who-knows-what wasn't his area of expertise.

Cagalli smiled, noticing his discomfort. Finally, she'd found a situation where she was more comfortable than he was. Not that she wanted to drive her cold-blooded friend insane; she simply owed him for all the times he'd unnerved her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," Alex muttered, a barely discernable sour note in his otherwise toneless voice.

Cagalli looked at him with an innocent expression that fooled neither of them. "What makes you say that?"

"Don't play innocent with me," he grumbled. "I haven't stayed alive this long without being able to read people, and one thing you aren't good at is concealing your emotions."

She laughed. "Come on, don't tell me you've never gone shopping before."

"Of course I have. That doesn't mean I like it, and I don't." Alex suppressed a grimace. "Andrea, on the other hand, loves it; the one thing I'm dreading after I find her is what will happen if -when- she meets Flay."

_That'll be fun,_ Cagalli thought. One thing she remembered about Alex's sister was that the girl was perky beyond belief. Combining that with someone like Flay Allster was a recipe for weirdness.

She started to say as much, then froze at Alex's expression. "What is it?"

He nodded at two men across the street. "See those guys?"

Cagalli felt her eyes narrow. She knew by how the men moved what Alex was talking about. "They're military." Now that she knew what to look for, she spotted several more. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's not that surprising that Waltfeld would have some of his people out in civilian clothes." Alex frowned. "The question is, why?"

"Do you think he knows we're here?"

Alex shook his head. "The Tiger isn't omniscient. Oh, it's possible that he's onto us, but it isn't likely. No, I'd say that whatever ZAFT is up to right now, it has nothing to do with us."

Cagalli grimaced. "So we just keep acting normal, and hope Kira and Flay do the same."

"Right. Unlike me, neither of them has the look of a soldier."

As it happened, Kira and Flay had no idea that anything was amiss. The two of them chatted happily, just like a young couple out on a date. Kira especially enjoyed it; it was his first chance to just let go since he'd found himself in the cockpit of the Strike almost a month before.

Flay hadn't found anything she cared about, not that she'd expected to. Still, the day wasn't a total loss; she got to enjoy Kira's company outside the confines of the _Archangel_. The ship was more comfortable than most such vessels, partly because they were so shorthanded, but it was still nice to get out in the open air for a change.

"It's been so long," Kira murmured. "I don't think I've been on-planet more than three times since we moved to Heliopolis."

"You were born in Orb, right?" Flay asked.

Kira nodded. "It's been a while, though. I spent more time in Copernicus, with Athrun." He suppressed the twinge that name produced. "Then we moved to Heliopolis, after things started to edge towards war." He checked the bag he was carrying, making sure he hadn't lost anything.

Flay smiled. "Haven't you ever shopped before?"

"Sure I have. Athrun and I spent a lot of time in electronics shops, looking for stuff to use in our projects. He was hardware, I was software." Kira smiled wistfully. "I miss those days."

Talking about someone like Athrun Zala while in ZAFT territory might have seemed dumb, but Kira's friendship with the Aegis's pilot wasn't _that_ well known.

Flay kissed him on the cheek. "You'll both make it, and you'll meet again as friends. Remember that."

Having finished with their shopping, the two youngsters headed for the restaurant Kira had mentioned earlier. They found a table with four chairs and sat; Kira paid for the whole thing, explaining that he and Flay were waiting for a couple of friends.

Those friends joined them half an hour later. A waiter appeared as if by magic, asking what they would like. Kira and Cagalli both ordered kebabs and juice, Flay chose an exotic-looking salad dish, while Alex ordered (predictably, for those who knew him) seafood.

"How did they find something like that around here?" Flay wondered, looking at Alex's plate.

Alex swallowed. "Modern transportation, Flay." He indicated his lunch, a hammerhead shark, of all things. "Besides, we're not all that far from the Mediterranean." He took a sip of coffee. "Sharks are also found in fresh water, believe it or not."

"He's got a point," Cagalli said. She chewed thoughtfully on a kebab. "This is really good."

Kira agreed. Not normally an adventurous eater, he'd found the local cuisine very much to his liking. "It's a nice change."

"Enjoy it while you can, Kira," Alex said, lowering his voice. "I've spotted several ZAFT soldiers in civilian clothes."

Flay barely kept herself from jumping in fright. "Are you sure they're military?"

"Positive. Soldiers have very specific mannerisms that are very difficult to disguise." Alex shrugged. "I don't know why Waltfeld would have his people out and about like that, but the fact of it remains."

They quieted for a while after that. It was unlikely that ZAFT was onto them in any case; four teenagers in a restaurant were hardly recognizable as Earth Forces (especially since only two of them were actually in the military to begin with). No, it was more likely that Waltfeld had something else on his mind.

And then a voice spoke behind Kira. "Excuse me," the tall, brown-haired stranger said. "I couldn't help noticing what you ordered. As it happens, kebabs go great with yogurt sauce."

Cagalli promptly started arguing with the newcomer, insisting he was dead wrong. Alex, however, wasn't listening; he'd gotten a good look at the stranger's face, and his blood ran cold. Of all the things he'd thought could go wrong, the idea of coming face to face with Andrew Waltfeld had never occurred to him, and he cursed himself for the slip.

Flay looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

The Coordinator hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm fine," he forced himself to say. "It remains to be seen for how long, though."

"Don't worry," the Desert Tiger said. "I'm not after you right now...Strassmeier."

Alex let out a resigned sigh. "You knew who I was right away, didn't you, Commander?"

Waltfeld grinned. "I never forget a face, Strassmeier. We only met once, but you stuck in my mind."

The other three looked at each other, then at Alex. " 'Commander?' " Kira repeated carefully. "Alex?"

Alex sighed again. "Kira, Flay, Cagalli, this is Commander Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger." Knowing that their number was up, he decided he might as well lay it all out. "Commander, my friend Cagalli Yula -she's a civilian I rescued at Heliopolis- and two members of the _Archangel_'s crew, Ensign Kira Yamato, and Crewman Second Class Flay Allster."

Cagalli gaped. "He's...the Desert Tiger?"

"That's what they call me," Waltfeld said cheerfully. "Don't worry; like I told Strassmeier, I'm not after you today."

Alex snorted. "Then why do you have a bunch of guys out here in civilian clothes?" he asked pointedly. "Don't bother denying it; I know soldiers when I see them."

"I've got other prey on my mind right now. You'll find out soon enough." Waltfeld looked at Kira. "Besides, I was hoping I'd be able to meet you."

Kira met his gaze, wishing he had Alex's poker face. "Why would you want to meet me?"

"You gave me quite a fight a few days ago," the Tiger said. "I wanted to see the man behind the machine. Not to mention," he looked back at Alex, "I wanted to find out what's going through his head."

Alex gazed at him coldly. "This is hardly the time or place, Commander," he said, his voice even colder than his expression.

Waltfeld was unruffled. "True enough, but we'll have a chance to talk later. In fact, I don't think you kids will have any problem with what I have in mind."

"Why should we believe you?" Cagalli spat.

The Tiger shrugged. "I don't expect you to-" He broke off, gazing at the rooftops through suddenly narrowed eyes. "It's about to start."

None of the youngsters had to ask what he meant; without warning, a rocket arced out from a concealed position. Kira, reacting on instinct, tackled Cagalli, upsetting their table and dousing her in sauce. Flay collapsed on top of them, while Alex, cool as ever, drew his peculiar autopistol.

"Always prepared, eh Strassmeier?" Waltfeld asked, crouching behind the upended table.

Alex ignored him, sighting along the barrel of his weapon. The moment one of the attackers appeared in his sights, he squeezed the trigger. His opponent fell dead, a struck between the eyes by the nine millimeter round.

"Who are they?" Flay asked plaintively. "Why are they attacking us?"

Waltfeld grunted, spraying another gunman with his machine pistol. "They're Blue Cosmos," he said, jamming a fresh magazine in. "I had people out here so I could take them out. Didn't expect it to happen like this, though."

_No kidding,_ Alex thought, cursing as his gun jammed. Unfortunately, his weapon of choice was notorious for that. He holstered the gun, then twitched his right arm, causing the knife compartment to spring open. Another twitch of the arm, and a knife appeared in a terrorist's throat.

"You'll pay for that!"

Alex whirled, just in time to stop another thug from taking him unawares. A vicious chop to the throat ended that problem, and a bone-shattering punch with his right hand disposed of another. At almost the same moment, Kira took a flying leap, driving his foot into an enemies chin. There was a sickening crunch as the man's neck broke.

And then, all of a sudden, it was over.

Andrew Waltfeld got to his feet, brushing himself off. "That went well, even if it wasn't what I'd expected."

A red-haired man in ZAFT green appeared. "Commander, are you all right?" he asked, saluting.

Waltfeld smiled. "I'm fine, DaCosta. They took us by surprise, but we handled them." He nodded at Kira and Alex. "These guys helped out, too."

DaCosta looked them over. He recognized Alex instantly; his resemblance to Yzak Joule was truly uncanny. Given that, it was obvious that his companions were connected to the _Archangel_. The two girls didn't seem like much, but the brown-haired young man standing protectively over them was something else. From the way he moved, he was almost certainly a Coordinator.

"You're right," Waltfeld said, seeming to read DaCosta's mind. "He's a Coordinator. And not just any Coordinator, either. He's the pilot of the Strike."

DaCosta's eyes widened. "Sir? Are you sure about this?"

The Tiger smiled. "It's fine. Like I was telling them, they're not today's prey." He looked back at the youngsters. "Why don't you come to my place, get yourselves cleaned up."

Cagalli glared. "Why should we trust you? You know who we are; if you think we're going to-"

"Don't worry about it." Waltfeld waved a hand. "You especially need to get cleaned up, and your Coordinator friends helped out in that little skirmish. I owe you for that."

Alex laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine. Andrew Waltfeld is ruthless in battle, but he _never_ breaks his word."

She nodded reluctantly. "All right."

* * *

Andrew Waltfeld's headquarters

* * *

"Well, well, well." A dark-haired woman greeted the small group as the entered the mansion Waltfeld used as his HQ. "So this is the guy you've been talking about?" She nodded at Kira.

Waltfeld grinned. "That's him, Aisha. The pilot of the Strike. Doesn't look like much, does he?" He gestured at Cagalli and Flay. "Why don't you get them cleaned up. I'll take care of the other two."

"Right. Come on." Aisha smiled at the girls. "Nothing to worry about." They reluctantly followed.

Alex and Kira trailed their host into a large office. It was sparsely furnished; Waltfeld apparently didn't care for excessive decoration. There was a desk with two chairs, one behind and one in front, a small couch, and a large stone object on a table near one wall. Alex recognized it as a replica of Evidence Zero One, the artifact George Glenn had brought from the outer system. He'd seen the far larger original before.

Kira hadn't seen it in person, but there were plenty of pictures. "Is that...?"

Waltfeld nodded. "Evidence Zero One," he confirmed. "Not the original, of course; that's an awful lot bigger. Right, Strassmeier?"

"I've seen it before," Alex acknowledged. "I've been to Aprilius One several times, after all." He and Kira accepted mugs of coffee from the Tiger. "Never payed much attention, though," he added, sipping from his mug.

Kira didn't know much about it; he'd never been very interested in giant space fossils. He sipped his own coffee in silence.

"I have no idea why they call this thing a Whalestone," Waltfeld said, sitting behind his desk. "Doesn't look much like a whale to me." He shrugged. "You might say that thing is the root of this whole conflict."

Kira looked over at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Waltfeld nodded at the replica. "It was George Glenn's revelations that started the whole Coordinator boom. And that was what turned the environmental group Blue Cosmos into a full blown terrorist organization."

"Leading to the Mandelbrot Incident, the Copernicus bombing, and Junius Seven," Alex said tonelessly. "I will never understand how preventing the genetic enhancement of humans is supposed to protect the environment. Particularly since we're so well suited for life in space, where there _is_ no environment save that which we create."

Their host snorted. "Since when are terrorists rational?" he asked rhetorically. "Besides, it doesn't matter. What matters is what they do."

"All too true," Alex admitted.

The door opened, and Aisha stepped through. "They're ready," she said.

Kira felt himself gaping. His girlfriend was dressed in an evening gown of the same color as her hair. _She...she's..._Kira forced his mouth closed. He'd always thought Flay was beautiful, but this was far beyond anything he had ever imagined.

For his part, Alex was having flashbacks. Cagalli wore a green dress startlingly similar to the one she'd worn at that party, four years earlier. She'd been striking then, and had only matured since. If there was any doubt that she was a princess, that was dispelled. As always, Alex kept his face expressionless; if it had been just the two of them, or maybe Kira and Flay as well, that would have been one thing, but he didn't dare react in front of the Tiger.

For some reason, maintaining his poker face was harder than usual...

Aisha broke the silence. "You know, Andy, I think these two boys are lovestruck."

Waltfeld grinned. "You know, I think you're right."

Reactions to that varied; Kira and Flay both blushed, while Cagalli glared at both ZAFT officers. Alex didn't bother responding; he considered the teasing to be beneath his notice. Instead, he remained vigilant, his hand near the grip of his holstered pistol, while his friends sat on the couch.

That settled for the moment, Waltfeld turned to Alex. "I've been wanting to ask you, kid: Why are you fighting against ZAFT?"

Alex sighed. "Didn't Aunt Ezalia tell you why?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I am deeply, unalterably opposed to everything Patrick Zala stands for. I don't know why, but it has been obvious for months that he's lost his mind. Maybe it was the Bloody Valentine..." He shook his head. "In any case, he wants every last Natural dead."

Waltfeld didn't bother debating that point. For one thing, he had his own suspicions about Patrick Zala. "What about the fact that you're fighting alongside an Earth Forces warship? One that your cousin is trying to bring down, no less."

The younger man hissed through clenched teeth. "Because Rau Le Creuset launched an unprovoked attack on a neutral space colony. I had no intention of getting involved with the Earth Forces, but Heliopolis forced my hand."

Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Unprovoked? The Earth Forces were building a warship and new mobile suits there, and they did cause the colony's collapse."

"The first statement is irrelevant, and the second is an outright lie," Alex shot back. "The Orb government had no knowledge of the Earth Forces project, and the collapse of Heliopolis was triggered by the Le Creuset team's _illegal _use of D-package weaponry _inside_ the colony."

The Tiger blinked. The report he'd received had blamed the Earth Forces for the collapse. Maybe he should have been a little more skeptical. Strassmeier wasn't lying, that much was clear. With a mental shrug, he tabled the matter. "All right, then," he said, reaching into a drawer. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

Alex tensed. _This isn't good._ His hand closed around his pistol grip.

"What matters is that we're in a war, and there are no clear rules for ending a war like this," Waltfeld went on. His hand came out of the drawer, holding a large autopistol. "So how do you determine the winners and losers? When every single one of your enemies has been destroyed?"

Kira, Flay, and Cagalli leapt off the couch, Kira in front, and Alex whipped his own gun out. "Don't do anything foolish, Commander," the hawk-faced Coordinator said softly. "I'm well aware that we probably couldn't fight our way out of here; I'm the only one armed, and all of your people are Coordinators."

Waltfeld spared him a glance. It was his first good look at the youngster's weapon. "A Luger, huh? There's something you don't see every day." He shifted his attention to Kira. "I have no idea what your reasons are for fighting against your own people. Especially since your best friend is with the Le Creuset team."

Kira swallowed hard. _I...I don't..._

"Save the mind games, Waltfeld," Alex said coldly. "It's not a matter of fighting his own people, Kira is an Orb national, and his only reason for fighting ZAFT is to protect his friends. The fact that they're Naturals means nothing."

Waltfeld held Kira's gaze for a moment, then slowly lowered his pistol. "It makes you wonder if we have no choice but to destroy each other."

Cagalli stared at him suspiciously. "You're letting us go?"

"We didn't meet today as enemies. This isn't a battlefield." He smiled. "I just wanted to talk this time."

_Next time, you won't be so merciful._ "Of course," Alex said. He looked back at Kira. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

Kira nodded. "All right."

When the others had left, Alex holstered his weapon. "Commander, could I ask a small favor."

Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My cousin Yzak landed on Earth at the same time we did." Alex hesitated. "Could you tell him...that I'd like to talk to him? Face to face, before everything goes crazy again. There should be time; you know as well as I do that it will be several days before either side is ready to move."

The Tiger slowly nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you." Alex turned on his heel and followed his friends.

* * *

Libyan desert

* * *

Sitting in the driver's seat of a jeep the resistance had left for them, Alex explained his plans to the others. They were sympathetic, as he'd expected; fighting against a relative was one of the most painful experiences imaginable.

"I think it's a good idea," Cagalli said.

Kira nodded. "You need to clear the air with him, if it's possible."

"It might not be," Alex said, sighing. "Yzak's pretty stubborn. Thanks for the support, though, all of you."

Flay smiled. "What are friends for?"

"I know." Alex was silent for a moment, then spoke in a lower voice, so that Kira and Flay couldn't hear over the engine noise. "Cagalli... that dress looks good on you." He looked away before she could respond.

Cagalli blushed. _Did he actually say that?_ Not that she minded; it was just surprising. Maybe there was more to Alex than even she had realized.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Soon enough, they would go into battle once again.

* * *

Author's note: They've met the Tiger. Soon things will come to a head. Before that, Alex will meet his cousin face to face... 


	14. Chapter 14: The Tiger's Last Stand

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

* * *

Land Battleship _Lesseps_, 26 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Andrew Waltfeld stared at the report in disgust. His request for additional BuCUEs had been denied. Instead, he was forced to make do with obsolete TAF-2 ZuOOTs. Well, ZuOOTs and a pair loaned from the Le Creuset team. Not that the Tiger was happy with that; Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman had zero terrestrial combat experience, and he'd never liked Rau Le Creuset in any case.

"What is with those guys in Gibraltar, anyway?" he demanded of his aide. "Why are they sending us ZuOOTs? Are they all out of BuCUEs?"

DaCosta shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Maybe they think they're doing us a favor, sending us _those_ two." He nodded at the transport outside, where the Duel and the Buster were being unloaded.

Waltfeld snorted. "The pilots' battle experience is limited to space."

"They are from an elite unit..."

"I don't like the fact that they're part of the Le Creuset team. I could never stand that guy." The commander gazed thoughtfully at the Duel. "There's one silver lining, though..."

DaCosta frowned. "Sir?"

"I promised Strassmeier that I'd pass on a message to his cousin," Waltfeld explained. "He said he wants a chance to talk before everything goes nuts. And if anyone can get that kid to see reason, it's Yzak Joule." He stood. "Well, let's go greet our new teammates."

* * *

Yzak stepped off the transport with Dearka, assessing the welcoming committee through narrowed eyes. Andrew Waltfeld was easy to spot; as ZAFT's most famous ground commander, his face was in the news frequently. Flanking him were a red-haired man in standard green and a woman in a blue jumpsuit.

"Welcome to the desert," Waltfeld said. "I'm Andrew Waltfeld. This is Aisha, and my XO, Martin DaCosta."

Yzak came to attention and saluted; it was always a good idea to make a good impression on a new commander, even if the assignment was temporary. "Yzak Joule, of the Le Creuset team."

Dearka followed suit. "Dearka Elsman, also of the Le Creuset team."

Waltfeld returned the salutes. Then his eyes narrowed slightly, as he inspected Yzak's face. "You know, when someone doesn't have a scar removed, it's usually taken as a sign of determination," he said. A thin smile crossed his face. "Or is it...humiliation?"

The Duel's pilot struggled to control his temper. _What's it to him?_ he thought irritably. Still, better to not shoot his mouth off. There was no telling how the Tiger would react.

Waltfeld stepped back, apparently satisfied. "We'll be moving in two days. Oh, and Joule." He pulled a disc out of his pocket. "Your cousin asked me to pass on a message."

Yzak felt a jolt. "What kind of message?" he asked carefully.

"He wants to meet with you face to face, before everything goes crazy again." Waltfeld handed him the disc. "This contains the location of the meeting site he suggested. It's on some pretty rocky terrain, so you don't have to worry about your machine sinking."

Yzak stared at the disc without really seeing it. "Can you get a signal through to the black ship?"

"Easily."

"Then tell Alex...that I'll see him." He looked off into the desert. "Maybe...I can make him see reason."

Waltfeld nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for. It'd be nice to only have to fight one ship."

Neither of them was optimistic, though. Alex had, if anything, become even more convinced that Zala had to be stopped. It was unlikely that even Yzak Joule could convince him otherwise. No, they would most likely have to fight both ships once again, and no one expected that to be easy.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

"All right," Alex said. He clicked off the intercom, then sat heavily in his chair. "So it begins."

Cagalli looked at him. "What is it?"

"Yzak has agreed to a meeting," Alex said. "Tomorrow, on an outcropping southeast of here."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's good. Maybe you can get through to him."

The Coordinator snorted. "He's probably thinking the same about me, and we're both almost certainly hoping in vain. No, it'll be good to see him, but it won't change anything." His words were almost toneless, but those who really knew him could discern the pain in his voice.

_Maybe it won't change anything, but at least he'll be able to see his cousin again,_ Cagalli thought. She herself had few living relatives; the only ones she saw very much were her father and an uncle.

"Should I go with you?" she asked softly.

Alex shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but no. It'll just be Yzak and me; I trust Waltfeld enough to know that ZAFT won't interfere. Unlike Rau Le Creuset, he's a man of his word." He sipped from a mug at his elbow; the same coffee brew the Tiger had served, from the smell of it. "I'll be fine."

Cagalli reluctantly nodded. Much as she hated to admit it, Alex was right about Waltfeld. Ruthless though he might be, the Tiger _never_ broke his word. If he said ZAFT wouldn't interfere, then ZAFT wouldn't interfere. Any soldiers foolish enough to disobey would be in for a rude awakening.

"Well, I'd better get down to the hangar," Alex said, standing. "The last thing I need is for the Stormbird to fail on me." He left, the hatch sliding shut behind him.

The princess slowly got to her feet. Moving with a vague idea of visiting the _Archangel_, she stopped when the picture over Alex's bunk caught her eye. She'd noticed the resemblance between Alex and Yzak before, but something else had just struck her. Yzak's white hair and hotheaded nature, Alex's black hair and cold personality.

_They're like day and night. Yzak looks bright, and his anger is as hot as the sun. Alex is dark, and as cold as space itself._ Cagalli wasn't sure why she was suddenly thinking in verse, but it seemed to fit. Day and night, different yet inseparable.

She hoped it would be more than just words.

* * *

_Archangel_, Murrue's office

* * *

"I'm against it," Natarle said flatly. "Going alone to meet with a member of the Le Creuset team..."

Mu rolled his eyes. "Are you thinking Alex is going to betray us?"

The lieutenant shook her head. "No, he's finally convinced me that he can be trusted. My concern is that his intent could put him in danger."

Mu snorted. "In danger from who? Even if he is a hothead, there's no way this Joule kid is going to attack his own cousin."

"I think Natarle is worried that the Tiger might set a trap," Murrue said. "Is that it?"

Natarle nodded. "Exactly. As has been pointed out numerous times, Andrew Waltfeld is to ground operations what Rau Le Creuset is to space. How do we know he won't simply kill Strassmeier?"

"Because he's a man of his word, Lieutenant," Mu said. "I've studied his record, or what we know of it, anyway. If he says Alex will be safe, he means it."

"Commander La Flaga is right," Murrue said. "In any case, we do not have any authority in this matter. If Alex wants to go meet with his cousin, that is his choice, and his alone."

Much as Natarle hated to admit it, the captain was right. Strassmeier was an ally, but not a member of the military. He had a right to conduct operations as he saw fit; if that meant going off on his own, so be it.

"Very well," she said at last. "I withdraw my objections. Not that they would have done any good," she added wryly. Natarle shrugged, then stood. "If you'll excuse me, Captain."

"She's sure turned around," Mu commented when the XO had left. "Thought Alex couldn't be trusted, and now she's concerned for his welfare."

Murrue chuckled. "I don't think Natarle actually _likes_ him, but that seems to be just a clash of personalities. They don't have to like each other to be able to work together."

From what Mu had seen, it was more a clash of wills than of personalities; had circumstances been different, Alex Strassmeier and Natarle Badgiruel could have been the best of friends. It was their differing views on the war that made them battle; Natarle was a loyal Earth Forces officer, and Alex, his hatred for Zala aside, passionately supported the cause of ZAFT and the PLANTs. Neither of them blamed the other for their attitudes, of course.

"You know," Murrue said, "I actually hope Le Creuset's G-pilots survive. At the very least, I'd like to meet Kira's friend without us trying to kill each other."

"I hear that," the Hawk agreed. "Those four are a lot better than most ZAFT types; Alex tells me they're all redcoats. Not just anyone gets to wear the red uniform."

That was an understatement. While there were undoubtedly more of them than the Earth Forces knew about, they had been able to positively ID exactly six: Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Athrun Zala, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and Troy Cadwallader. Four of them were with the Le Creuset team, and the other two had recently vanished from the battlefront with no explanation.

While it was true that the enemy Gundam pilots were all sons of Supreme Council members, not even the most extreme Coordinator-hater accused ZAFT of nepotism. If they weren't the best, they wouldn't be wearing the red uniform, pure and simple.

"Well," Murrue said at last, "we can't really do anything for the next two days. Maybe Alex will have good news."

Not that she was getting her hopes up.

* * *

Libyan desert, 27 February, C.E. 71

* * *

Two mobile suits stood facing each other on a rocky outcropping. One belonged to ZAFT, Yzak Joule's GAT-X102 Duel, its assault shroud making it look like an armored knight. The other was an independent, Alex Strassmeier's winged MBF-X108 Stormbird.

Neither pilot was in a flightsuit; as this was to be a meeting, not a battle, such garb was pointless in atmosphere. Alex wore his usual black outfit, his heirloom Luger holstered at his right thigh. Yzak stood a mere five meters away, resplendent in his red uniform.

_Day and night, Mom always called us,_ Alex thought. _I never realized just how apt the comparison was._

Yzak was having similar thoughts, seeing in his mind's eye an image of Alex in the same uniform he himself wore. _He should be in ZAFT red, not that black suit. Sure, that looks good on him, but this isn't how things were supposed to be!_

Alex spoke first. "Hi, Yzak," he said, managing a smile. "How's Cassandra?"

At least he was starting with something innocuous. "She's fine. Still can't figure out why she can't talk, though." Yzak sighed. "She misses you, Alex."

His cousin snorted at that. "Cassandra's what, five? I'm amazed she even remembers I exist." Alex shook his head. "No matter." He eyed Yzak's face. "I see you have a bit of a souvenir."

Yzak flushed. "You're buddy Yamato gave me this," he snarled. "He'll pay."

Alex stifled a sigh. "You brought it on yourself, Yzak."

"Alex-"

"I warned you not to underestimate Kira," Alex said icily. "You chose to ignore that warning, and paid for it. Be thankful; if Kira hadn't promised me he wouldn't kill you, you would be dead."

Yzak laughed harshly. "Come on. I'll take him down next time."

"Unlikely. Kira is out of your league." The statement was flat.

The Duel's pilot glared at his cousin. "That's crazy. How can he possibly be better than me?"

"Because I have reason to believe that Kira Yamato is in fact the Ultimate Coordinator!" Alex took a step forward. "I can think of no other way for him to learn mobile suit combat so fast despite never having been within shouting distance of such a machine in his life. The only G-pilot who would have any real chance of defeating him is Athrun Zala, and even that is doubtful."

Yzak shook his head violently. "If Yamato really is the Ultimate Coordinator, why does he stay with the Earth Forces? You know as well as I do what they're like."

"As Kira has told Athrun at least once, possibly more, the men and women on the _Archangel_ are very different from the rest of the Earth Forces." Alex waved his prosthetic hand. "There's also the fact that he still has friends on that ship. And one other, a girl he loves very deeply, and would give his life to protect."

Commander Waltfeld had mentioned her, a redhead named Flay Allster. "Fine, forget Yamato," Yzak said. "What about _you_? What are you doing fighting us?"

A derisive snort. "You actually had to ask that?" Alex laughed harshly. "Leaving aside my feelings about Patrick Zala, the fact that Rau Le Creuset attacked Heliopolis without provocation is enough for me to fight him. I swore that day that he would pay for the colony's collapse."

"If those Orb bastards hadn't been building mobile suits for the Earth Forces, it wouldn't have happened," Yzak shot back. "We positively I.D.'d an Orb noble there."

Another snort. "Contrary to Le Creuset's paranoid fantasies, the presence of Rondo Ghina Sahaku constitutes irrefutable evidence of the exact opposite." Alex nodded significantly at the Duel. "The odds of Uzumi Nara Athha cooperating with the Sahakus on _anything_, much less something of this magnitude, rank somewhere below the proverbial snowball's chance in hell. What Le Creuset did, in my opinion, amounted to outright piracy."

_"Piracy?"_ Yzak felt himself gape, his face turning bright red. "Are you out of your _mind_?"

"I should ask you that, after what you did in the Eighth Fleet battle."

Yzak closed his mouth, glaring even harder. "You mean where you stopped me from blowing away a troop transport?" he demanded.

"I stopped you from committing murder," Alex said, his voice abruptly harsh. "Those weren't soldiers, Yzak. Kira found a damaged lifepod in the ruins of Heliopolis. Knowing that life support would have given out before rescue could have arrived, he brought it onboard. With the exception of Flay Allster, who enlisted at the last moment, all of them were on the shuttle you almost destroyed. Two of them are Coordinators."

Yzak dropped his gaze, stunned. He had no choice but to believe; he knew Alex would never lie to him. "I didn't know." His head came up. "What about the princess?"

Alex didn't even twitch. "Princess?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Alex." Yzak's voice, though still heated, was nowhere near as strident. "Dearka intercepted some transmissions, and I.D.'d her with a voiceprint analysis. What is the Chief Representative's daughter doing on your ship?"

His hawk-faced cousin was silent for several moments. "Cagalli came to Heliopolis after hearing rumors that Orb was building mobile suits for the Earth Forces," Alex said at last. "Kira and I tried to get her to a shelter when you attacked, but the only one within reach was full. At that point, I brought her aboard the _Valkyrie_ in order to keep her safe; the last thing I needed was to antagonize Orb's Chief Representative."

"Anyway, we didn't hit it off at first." Alex chuckled. "As a matter of fact, she thought I was a ZAFT spy. It was only after I read her the riot act that she was disabused of that notion."

Despite the situation, Yzak couldn't help laughing at the image; he knew better than most how difficult it was to get Alex to lose his temper, and how nasty it could get when it did happen.

Then he noticed something else in Alex's voice. "You like her, don't you."

Alex shrugged. "Certainly. Our initial differences aside, we've actually become close friends."

Yzak grinned slyly. "That's not what I meant."

Alex started to ask what Yzak _did_ mean, then stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Really. For your information, cousin mine, there is nothing romantic about our relationship. Nothing whatsoever. We trust each other, which I will grant is a rare thing for me, but you know as well as I do that close friendships can be forged very quickly under the right circumstances."

"Whatever." Yzak shrugged. "We'll keep it quiet; no reason to make things worse."

Alex nodded. "That's something, at least." He sighed and turned away. "In any case, I can't stay here any longer. In less than twenty-four hours there is going to be a major battle, and I have no doubt both of us will be in the thick of it."

Yzak felt tears sting his eyes, his momentary levity gone. "Alex, please, it's not too late," he said in a pleading tone he would never have let his teammates hear. "You can still come back. Forget those Earth Forces bastards, and come with us. Come home."

Alex didn't turn. "I'm sorry, Yzak. So long as Patrick Zala holds any position of power, the PLANTs are closed to me." He reached for his zip line.

Yzak stood there for a long time after the Stormbird left, struggling with a mixture of rage and grief. No matter what he did, his beloved cousin was still committed to his insane course. Nothing seemed to reach him, not even the knowledge of what that Earth Forces officer had done with Lacus Clyne.

_Alex, why? Why are you so sure Committee Chairman Zala wants to kill all the Naturals? Why do you insist on helping that Earth Forces ship? Why do you keep fighting me?_

He was starting to fear that he would never know.

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge, 28 February, C.E. 71

* * *

It was time. This day would define the desert war, whether ZAFT or the Earth Forces would triumph. Either the two ships and their Desert Dawn allies would escape, or Andrew Waltfeld would destroy them. Victory and life, or defeat and death, those were the choices they faced.

At Sahib Ashman's suggestion, they had opted to make their stand in the Talbadiya factory district. It was by then uninhabited, so there was no danger of collateral damage. _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ were well-armed, and their mobile suit force would have the assistance of a minefield, which was expected to deal with any careless BuCUEs.

"So that's the plan," Murrue said. "Alex?"

"The Skygraspers will give us an additional advantage," Alex said. "In addition to mounting the Sword Striker pack, Cagalli will be carrying spare power charges for the Scorpion and the Stormbird. Our other machines will be drawing power directly from the _Valkyrie_'s main reactor."

Sahib nodded. "And your friend Kilgore won't need a recharge for quite a while, since you'll have him hidden in the sand until the time is right."

"Exactly." Alex nodded back. "I will keep the Duel busy; Yzak has no intention of killing me, but the Stormbird's mobility advantage is such that even his disabling shot's won't even come close. The Buster will be a danger mainly to the ships; it doesn't have enough mobility to threaten our suits and fighters."

"I agree," Natarle said. "It will be difficult, but we should be able to pull through."

* * *

cafeteria

* * *

Kira slumped in his chair, uninterested in his food. He knew he had to eat, but he had no appetite. Images kept whirling through his mind, friends, enemies, enemies who used to be friends, enemies who under other circumstances would have been friends. Alex Strassmeier, Flay Allster, Rau Le Creuset, Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Andrew Waltfeld, the list was seemingly endless.

"Hey." Mu La Flaga set another plate in front of him. "Eat up. Those go great with yogurt sauce." He blinked when Kira flinched. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kira shook himself. "It's just that, the Tiger said the same thing, it goes great with yogurt sauce."

Mu raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? The man knows his food." He laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Listen, forget about him. When you're fighting for your life against someone you know personally, it's that much harder."

"But, I..."

"I'm not saying you should forget about Athrun," Mu said. "You can't expect someone to throw away a lifetime of friendship at the drop of a hat. Besides, it's not like you'll be fighting him here."

_He's right about that._ "What about Alex's cousin?"

Mu laughed. "Joule's good, but he's no match for Alex, at least not on Earth. The Duel was unsuited for this sort of combat even in its original form, let alone with that assault shroud attached. While he's taking potshots, Alex is going to fly rings around him in the Stormbird."

Kira sighed. "I get what you're saying. It's just that...Waltfeld seemed like such a nice guy, even when he was pointing a gun at us."

"He's the sort of ZAFT soldier I could like," Mu conceded. "Still-"

He was cut off by an alarm. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!" Murrue's voice said. "The Waltfeld team has spotted the minefield. This will be difficult, but we can do it."

"That's our cue," Mu said. "Let's go."

* * *

skies over the desert

* * *

It was a bizarre setting for a battle. On one side were the three land battleships of the Waltfeld team, along with a large number of BuCUEs and ZuOOTs, the Duel and the Buster, and dozens of Agile helicopters. Facing them were the _Archangel_, the _Valkyrie_, six mobile suits (only two of them airborne), two Skygraspers, and the Desert Dawn's jeeps and artillery trucks.

Between the two forces was what was left of the Talbadiya factory district. Theoretically, the ZAFT forces had the advantage with their land battleships and BuCUEs. Unfortunately for them, no one had told Murrue and Lia Ramius, who were quite prepared to use their ships' superior firepower.

_This is it._ Alex keyed his radio. "Here we go, guys. Kyle, Chris, Hiro, provide fire support from the deck. Brian, you stay hidden as planned." He looked at the Skygrasper pacing him. "You ready, Cagalli?"

The princess gave him a thumbs-up. "You got it."

"Here they come," Kira said suddenly.

"Roger that." Much as he hated to leave Kira out there alone, Alex had a different task here: keep the Duel and the Buster busy. Hitting his thrusters, he dove at the _Lesseps_, his beam rifle blinking all the way. The ZAFT warship was well-armored enough that his shots did little damage, but it was enough to get their attention.

The Strike, meanwhile, concentrated on the BuCUEs. Kira knew from experience that the Aile pack gave him a major advantage -BuCUEs could jump, but not actually fly- and he was making the most of it. A ZAFT mobile suit was foolish enough to jump right into his sights; he squeezed the trigger once, and the BuCUE exploded.

Several helicopters tried to swarm him, but he ignored them. They were no real threat, and soon they were less than that, as Mu's Skygrasper flashed past, the Agni hyper-impulse cannon spitting crimson energy blasts. Three Agiles simply vanished, and their comrades fell to an almost contemptuous burst from the Strike's CIWS.

_This is too easy, _Kira thought. _Even with the Duel and the Buster, they can't do much to us. What's going on?_

His thoughts chopped off when Mu sped past again, drilling a hole through a ZuOOT. "Watch yourself, kid. There's still a lot more coming!"

Kira shook himself. "Roger that." Even as he swung the Strike around, looking for his next target, Andrew Waltfeld's words echoed in his mind.

_"So how do you determine the winners and losers? When every single one of your enemies has been destroyed?"_

Back over the _Lesseps_, Alex was giving his cousin fits, just as Mu had predicted. Every time Yzak took aim, the Stormbird was somewhere else by the time he pulled the trigger. Laser blasts, railgun slugs, missile salvos, all were dodged with little effort.

"It would seem that terrestrial warfare doesn't suit you, Yzak," Alex commented, immolating a turret with his rifle.

Yzak's face contorted in a snarl. "Shut up!" He launched another futile missile attack. "I'll drag you back to the PLANTs if I have to!"

"An exercise in futility." A radar antenna melted under the Stormbird's fire. "It is highly unlikely that you can defeat both of our ships."

"Says who?" Shifting his aim for a moment, Yzak blasted a Desert Dawn jeep unfortunate enough to stray into his sights.

Alex sadly shook his head. "A waste of energy. Those jeeps don't mean much."

Thus far, it was best described as a stalemate. None of the ships on either side had moved far from their initial positions, and the mobile suit battle was at this point indecisive. That would soon change, however; both Andrew Waltfeld and Alex Strassmeier were planning their own surprises.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Bridge

* * *

"Set Lokies to anti-air," Lia Ramius snapped. "Don't let those Agiles get through!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lia knew her ship had gotten lucky so far. If they got within range of any of the ZAFT ships, that would quickly change...but the same held true for the enemy. The _Valkyrie_ outgunned any land battleship ever built; and such vessel that strayed within range of its main guns would have a quick and exciting life.

She looked down into CIC. "How long until we enter firing range of the ZAFT ships?"

A radar operator studied his displays for a moment, then shook his head helplessly. "Impossible to tell, ma'am. All this sand is messing up the scanners."

That was what she expected. "Aunt Murrue, what about you?"

"We're moving, slowly but surely," the elder Ramius replied, grimacing as another hit shook her own ship. "Give us-" She broke off as the _Archangel_ ground to a halt.

"What was that?" Natarle demanded from the other ship's CIC.

Arnold Neumann snarled in frustration. "We've struck some kind of sandbank! We're trapped!"

Murrue cursed. "It's up to you, Lia. We can't do anything unless we can get free."

"I understand." Lia found herself briefly wishing they dared use the Parsifals in atmosphere, then dismissed the thought. "Target Gottfrieds at that fuel station," she ordered. "It'll hurt ZAFT a lot more than us." A beat. Then, "Fire!"

Four argent beams of green light lanced out, striking the fuel station dead on. It exploded in a giant fireball, spewing debris everywhere. A single BuCUE, unfortunate enough to be caught within the blast radius, was sent flying. It landed hard, then exploded.

"Two more BuCUEs incoming!" the tracking officer snapped. "They're launching missiles!"

"Evade!" Lia barked.

_Valkyrie_'s maneuver allowed them to escape almost completely unscathed. One missile did connect, but it did minor damage, and the BuCUEs didn't have another chance. GAT-X105 Strike appeared from above, its beam rifle catching both ZAFT machines off guard.

"You guys all right?" Kira called.

Lia smiled. "We're fine, Kira. Thanks."

"No problem." The Strike pulled away in search of other targets.

* * *

Skies over the desert

* * *

It was still more or less a stalemate outside. Waltfeld's BuCUEs hadn't been able to close with the ships, aside from the two Kira had destroyed, but the allies hadn't been able to push them back, either.

Kira had spotted the _Archangel_'s plight and was trying to assist, but a double flash of green cut him off. "What the?"

An evil-looking yellow machine had joined the party. "Hey there, hotshot," Andrew Waltfeld said. "You gotta fight me first."

Kira swallowed hard. There was no mistaking that voice, or the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE he piloted. "That's no BuCUE." He was in for the fight of his life, against his most dangerous opponent to date; Athrun Zala might have been better, but he had never intended to kill Kira.

The new battle did not go unnoticed. Alex and Yzak stopped exchanging laser bolts for a moment, fascinated by the confrontation.

"You might as well give up now, Alex," Yzak said. "You and Yamato are both almost out of power, and there's no way he's taking out Waltfeld's LaGOWE like that."

Alex started to reply, paused to vaporize a ZuOOT, then shook his head. "You're underestimating him again, Yzak. Not only is Kira the Ultimate Coordinator, but he also has the SEED."

Yzak fired his rifle, cursing as the Stormbird's shield absorbed the blast. "The what?"

"Superior Evolutionary Element Destined Factor," Alex explained. "Someone who has the SEED can go far beyond his normal abilities. I too have that power." He gave his cousin an almost mocking look. "It is that power that gave you your little facial blemish."

The other Coordinator felt his face heat at the mention of his scar. "So that SEED makes him better than me?"

"No, he's already better than you are. The SEED just compounds that." Alex blasted another ZuOOT. "As for the energy problem... Cagalli, now!"

"On my way!" The princess's Skygrasper swooped in, dropping a peculiar cartridge into the Stormbird's free hand. Apparently not satisfied with that, Cagalli deployed the Panzer Eisen grappler, latched onto the ZAFT warship, and sliced through two turrets with the Schwerht Gewehr. "Take that!"

Yzak frowned, not sure what had just happened, then cursed in shock as the Stormbird body checked his Duel, knocking him off the ship entirely.

"See how you handle the sand!" Alex called, his machine already shrinking in the distance.

Yzak swore repeatedly, trying in vain to get the Duel to move. _What's going on here? I can't move!_ He tried jumping, only to sink again when he landed. Swearing again, he pounded his controls in frustration, then glared at the retreating Stormbird. "It's not over, Alex," he whispered.

* * *

By then, the only major fight left was Kira's duel with Waltfeld. The second half of Alex's surprise had appeared, in the form of Brian Kilgore's MBF-X304 Scorpion. He'd made short work of the remaining BuCUEs, then tricked Dearka into freeing the _Archangel_ with a shotgun blast.

Kira fired repeatedly, cursing as the infernally fast LaGOWE dodged his attacks. _He's even faster than a BuCUE._"This is crazy!"

"I think someone's going to run out of power soon," Waltfeld said, grinning. He knew Cagalli wouldn't be able to recharge the Strike; the sort of melee they were in precluded it.

"You've already lost the battle!" Kira shouted. As if to emphasize his point, the escort ship _Henry Carter _exploded under combined fire from the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_.

"Like I said, there are no clear rules for ending a war like this." Waltfeld fired again, this time hitting the Strike's beam rifle.

Kira swore, taking cover behind his shield as the weapon exploded. With his rifle gone, he drew a saber, sidestepping and slashing one of the LaGOWE's wings off. Waltfeld skidded to a halt, then came around for another pass.

"Don't do it!" Kira shouted desperately.

"I ain't done with you yet, kid!"

Kira jumped and slashed again, this time destroying the ZAFT machine's right foreleg. "It's over, Waltfeld! Surrender!"

In the skies near their two motherships, Alex, Cagalli, and Mu watched the fight. Waltfeld had ordered a retreat, so even the Duel and the Buster had stopped firing (not that they were in a position to fight in any case). With them gone, the three pilots found themselves mesmerized by the unfolding drama between Waltfeld's LaGOWE and Kira's Strike Gundam.

"Shouldn't we help Kira?" Cagalli asked nervously.

Mu shook his head. "If we tried to interfere in that melee, we'd risk hitting Kira instead of Waltfeld."

"But-"

"Mu's right, Cagalli," Alex said. "There's nothing we can do." For some odd reason, he found himself wishing he could touch her, give the kind of reassurance mere words could not. He shook it off. "Kira can take care of himself."

She reluctantly nodded. "You're right."

Kira jumped away from the LaGOWE yet again,.slicing off its beam cannon. "Why keep this up? You've lost, and you know it!"

"Maybe I've lost, but so have you," Waltfeld responded.

Kira started to speak, then looked down at his panel as an alarm blared. "No-!"

"There's no other way," Waltfeld said softly. "I'm not giving up...until one of us is destroyed!" He lunged at the Strike one last time, the double beam saber leading...

And behind Kira's eyes, an amethyst seed burst.

Discarding the now-useless Aile pack, Kira drew an Armor Schneider and charged to meet the LaGOWE. He stabbed down into the enemy machine's neck, and then both mobile suits were blown backwards. The Strike landed on its posterior in a sand dune. The LaGOWE wasn't so fortunate.

Aisha unstrapped from her forward gunner's position. "Andy!" The Tiger pulled her close...

The LaGOWE exploded, spewing shrapnel everywhere, peppering the Strike. Kira, breathing heavily, stared at the conflagration in horror. "I...I..." He felt tears streaming down his face. "It didn't have to end like this!"

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

Alex sighed, closing the file. "So much for the Desert Tiger. Gone, just like that." He clenched his fists, cursing in German under his breath. "I am so tired of this." He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Cagalli laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Alex shot back, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's easy to see what's eating you." He looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged. "Since we were fighting the Duel out there, it's obvious that Yzak didn't listen to you."

"All too true." Alex grimaced. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I convinced him about Kira's motives, but he's still determined to bring Kira down. He also didn't believe me when I insisted the Orb government wasn't involved in the G-weapon project."

Cagalli snorted derisively. "As if my father would work with the Sahakus on anything."

"That's more or less what I said." Alex laughed softly, but there was no humor in it. "He also knows who you are."

The princess's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"The pilot of the Buster, Dearka Elsman, intercepted some transmissions between us, and ran a voiceprint analysis." Alex wanted to kick himself. "Luckily, they have no intention of telling their superiors; he said they don't want to make things worse." He snorted. "He's also starting to sound like Mu."

Cagalli had no trouble figuring that one out. "He thinks we're together?"

"Or that we're headed that way, at least." Alex rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what put that notion in his head, but it doesn't really matter."

"Did he say anything else?"

Alex sighed, closing his eyes again. "At the end, just as I was leaving, Yzak begged me to come home, to the PLANTs. I've never heard him talk like that before." He stood and moved to the window, gazing sightlessly out at the desert. "I replied that so long as Patrick Zala holds any position of power, the PLANTs are closed to me."

Cagalli joined him at the window, not saying anything.

"Is this all there is?" The Coordinator's voice had dropped to a whisper. "Is there no turning back? I've killed so many ZAFT soldiers since we left Heliopolis, I've fought against my own cousin so many times. I've sided with an Earth Forces warship." He leaned his forehead against the glass. "Will I... will I ever be able to go home?"

She touched his arm. "Don't worry about it. Keep up what you're doing, and everything will work out. I saw the look on Waltfeld's face when you told him about Zala's goals. If you can make the Desert Tiger think, then you still have a chance. It'll take a while, but don't give up."

He looked down at her. "You've sure changed. Back at Heliopolis you thought I was a spy, and now you're trying to cheer me up."

"Hey, I didn't know you then." Cagalli smiled. "In the meantime, you'll be welcome in Orb. I'll make sure of that."

Alex smiled back. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

He would indeed be welcome in the Orb Union, more than even Cagalli realized. Alex had a gift for anticipating others' next moves, enemy and ally both, but he had no idea what would happen when they neared Orb. The events immediately preceding their arrival would change his life forever...

* * *

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

* * *

Kira tossed aside his uniform jacket and collapsed on his bunk, even more exhausted than Alex was. Going one on one with the Desert Tiger piloting a BuCUE was bad enough; taking on Waltfeld's LaGOWE had been his biggest challenge yet.

_"There's no other way. I'm not giving up...until one of us is destroyed!"_

He moaned softly, hearing that voice in his mind. It was unlikely that he would ever forget Waltfeld's last words, spoken just before the Strike's knife stabbed into the LaGOWE. And then the explosion, marking the final resting place of two brave people. There probably wasn't enough left to bury.

_Why? Why does this keep happening? Why do I have to keep killing?_ Kira rolled over, burying his face in the pillow.

The hatch slid open, and Flay Allster stepped in. She was worried; Kira hadn't even tried to talk to her after the battle, and that was, to put it mildly, unusual. "Kira?" When the Coordinator didn't respond, she moved closer to the bunk. "Kira, what's wrong?"

He finally stirred. "I...I'm so tired of this. All I wanted was to live in peace, but I can't. I have to fight, or people I care about are going to die." Kira half rose, slamming a fist into his pillow. "But to protect them, I have to fight other friends, or people who might have been friends. Athrun, Nicol, Waltfeld..." He choked, unable to go on.

Flay sat on the bunk and gently embraced him. "It'll be all right, Kira," she whispered. "We're going to make it, no matter what. We'll put an end to this, and you won't have to fight them anymore."

Kira looked up, eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Flay..."

She caressed his cheek. "Let it flow, Kira. I'll be here, no matter what."

Kira gave in at last, sobbing quietly, while Flay cradled him, not saying a word. No words were necessary, not now. It was painful, but at the same time a relief. When the time came to fight once more, Kira would be ready.

* * *

Author's note: Alex and Yzak have met face to face, but had to part once again. The Tiger has fallen, but it's not over yet.

The fight with the Morassim team will be rather short; I always considered that battle a placeholder, so he won't last very long. Not to worry, the two ships will have their share of trouble over the ocean. In the meantime, tell me how this one was.


	15. Chapter 15: War at Sea

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

---

Desert Dawn Base Camp, 1 March, C.E. 71

---

"To a new Desert Dawn," Sahib Ashman said, raising his glass. Those assembled drank, though Natarle had a small coughing fit.

Alex gazed at the amber liquid in his own glass. _Will I ever see a new dawn?_

Mu looked at his young friend curiously. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

Alex shrugged. "Different cultures have different rules, Mu. Besides, I'm a Coordinator. My liver is much better at filtering out impurities." He tossed off his drink, then grimaced. "I don't like it, though."

The Hawk grinned. "Never had the urge to drown your sorrows in a strong drink?"

"I have never understood the attraction of deliberately altering one's own consciousness, and 'drowning your sorrows,' as you put it, only makes things worse in the end." Alex shook his head. "I've had enough problems in my life without adding alcoholism into the mix."

Cagalli laid a hand on his arm, almost...protectively? Mu wasn't sure. "And getting drunk is inefficient, right?"

Alex didn't visibly change expression, but he seemed to relax slightly. "Very," he said in a deadpan voice. "I can't be in top form if I'm drunk."

_Yep,_ Mu thought. _She's sweet on him, and the feeling's mutual, even if Alex has cold-space lubricants for blood._"I don't think I've ever met a pilot who controls himself the way you do. Are you sure you're human?"

Alex smiled thinly. "I've never denied having feelings, Mu. I just don't believe in showing them much."

They were interrupted when Ledonir Kisaka raised a glass. "To a day when Natural and Coordinator can live side by side," he said, smiling at Kira Yamato and Flay Allster. As Flay was a Natural and Kira a Coordinator, no one doubted the Colonel's meaning.

"Anyway," Mu said, "how are you holding up? You fought your cousin again yesterday."

The youngster twitched slightly. "I can hold on long enough to reach Orb. Then I won't have to fight him anymore."

_He's hurting, even if he doesn't show it._ "You're dodging the question, kid. I'm sure you can make it to Orb; that's not the point."

Cagalli bristled -making Mu even more certain of her feelings- but Alex held up a hand. "I won't deny that having to fight Yzak hurts, but you're making it out to be a larger problem than it is. Neither of us intends to kill the other; even if we weren't facing each other in battle, we would still be on opposite sides because of Zala. _That_ is the central difficulty."

Mu held up his hands. "Okay, okay."

Some time later, the guerrillas and people from both ships stood on a hill behind an elder. The old man spoke slowly, reciting the names of every person killed in the conflict between ZAFT and the people of the desert. It was long, too long for some, who broke down in tears.

_That's why we have to press on_, Alex thought. _So that the sacrifices of these people will not be in vain. We have to stop Zala._

---

_Archangel_, Bridge, 3 March, C.E. 71

---

Two majestic ships, one brilliant white, one space black, crossed out over the Red Sea. With the desert behind them, they were entering a new stage in their journey. Though all concerned (with the possible exception of Ledonir Kisaka) were happy about the change, they knew it was far from over. Now that they had reached the sea, ZAFT's submarine forces would be waiting.

"Crossing over the coast now, Captain," Arnold Neumann reported.

Murrue smiled. "Excellent." She looked down into CIC. "For the time being, I will allow off-duty personnel out on the upper deck. Please inform the crew."

There was general cheering at that. They'd gotten air aplenty during their time in the desert, but "fresh" was not a word most of them would have used to describe it. Kuzzey Buskirk in particular was relieved; born and raised in Heliopolis, he hadn't reacted well to the sandstorms.

Natarle keyed her intercom; crossing over the ocean had reminded her of something important. "Chief Murdoch, what's the status on the sonar unit?"

"The kid's working on it," the mechanic replied. "Don't know when it'll be ready, though."

"Tell him to expedite. And Chief," here the XO's voice turned uncharacteristically teasing, "I'd be careful about calling a superior officer 'kid'. It could wind up on your record." Murdoch's only response was a low groan.

Ledonir Kisaka gazed thoughtfully at a computer map. "The journey will be a difficult one," he said. "We may have bypassed Gibraltar, but that still leaves Carpentaria all too close to our best course. Somehow, I don't think ZAFT is going to ignore us."

And with the two ships over the ocean, that meant submarines. Marco Morassim was known to operate in the Red Sea, and while he wasn't the best ZAFT had to offer, he was no pushover either. Worse, communication intercepts suggested that Alex's old nemesis Daniel Bartlett had been transferred to Carpentaria. That was enough to give anyone pause.

"We still have time to relax, though," Murrue said. "It's a good thing, too; the battle with Waltfeld took a lot out of everyone."

Especially Kira and Alex, the latter fighting his own cousin, the former dueling with someone he could have called friend. If anyone needed a rest, it was those two youngsters.

---

_Archangel_, upper deck port

---

Kira tossed his jacket aside and sat heavily on the deck, breathing hard. He'd been under a lot of strain lately, both mentally and physically. Andrew Waltfeld had been a very difficult opponent, but his words were, if possible, worse.

_"I have no idea what your reasons are for fighting against your own people. Especially since your best friend is with the Le Creuset team."_

_"There's no other way. I'm not giving up...until one of us is destroyed!"_

He shook his head violently. _Stop it!_

A shadow fell over him. "Kira? Kira, what's wrong?"

Kira looked up. "Flay? Sorry, I was kinda..." He shrugged helplessly. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Flay sat down next to him. "Like what?"

He sighed. "You remember what Waltfeld said, about my reasons for fighting against my own people?" She nodded. "Well, I can't help wondering. What if he was right? What if I am fighting against my own people, when I shouldn't be?"

She snuggled against him. "Don't worry about that. Alex was right; this isn't about fighting your own people. You're just trying to protect your friends, no matter what their genes look like."

"I know, but still-"

Flay pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "It's not your fault, Kira. No one is to blame except Rau Le Creuset. You did what you believed was right; that's what's important."

Kira smiled and kissed her. "Thanks."

They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word, taking comfort in each other's presence. Kira, for all his hatred of the events that had brought him into the war, had to admit that it wasn't all bad. If he hadn't boarded the Strike, he would never have gotten to know people who were now very important to him. Murrue Ramius, who had treated him well despite their initial hostility; Mu La Flaga, who was like an older brother; even Natarle Badgiruel, despite her by-the-book exterior.

He smiled down at the redhead nestled against his side. _If I hadn't gone to war, Flay and I wouldn't be together. That has to be worth something._

Two sets of footsteps sounded. "Are we intruding?"

Kira's smiled widened, and Flay's face lit up. "Hi Alex, Cagalli. No, you're not intruding at all."

"So what brings you two here?" Flay asked.

Alex moved to stand near the railing, while Cagalli sat on the deck opposite Kira. "Visiting friends, mainly. Even I get lonely on occasion, believe it or not." All four of them grinned. "Colonel Kisaka is meeting with the officers, trying to decide where we go from here."

"We're going to be facing ZAFT submarines sooner or later, right?" Kira said. "That's why I had to work so hard on that sonar."

Alex shrugged. "Most likely. Morassim doesn't worry me; the man's an incompetent. Unfortunately, we have more than him to deal with." His lip twisted. "According to some comm intercepts, my old friend," his voice dripped sarcasm on the last word, "Bartlett was transferred to Carpentaria just after we landed."

Kira groaned. "No offence, but I'm really glad he'll be concentrating on you."

The older pilot chuckled softly. "I don't blame you at all. Andrew Waltfeld was one thing; he was a professional. He had fun taking you on, but it was never a matter of revenge. Bartlett, on the other hand..." Alex shook his head in disgust. "His facility for carrying a grudge is all but legendary. On the plus side, I can probably exploit that; if he's still mad about that tournament, as seems likely, he won't be thinking as clearly as he should."

"Hey, Cagalli," Flay said suddenly. "What do you think of all this?"

The princess shrugged. "I don't really like the Earth Forces, except for the people on this ship," she said. "It was their project that provoked ZAFT into attacking Heliopolis, and I really don't like how they treat Coordinators." She smiled at Kira and Alex. "My feelings toward someone aren't determined by what their genes look like."

Flay grinned. "Same here." She rested her head on Kira's shoulder.

"But I don't like what ZAFT is doing, either," Cagalli went on. "When it was formed, they actually did some good, but Zala's been twisting it, even if most ZAFT soldiers don't know it."

"Exactly," Alex said softly. He looked at Kira and Flay. "I don't know if you've heard this, but I was literally on my way to a ZAFT recruiting center when I heard about Zala's true goals."

"That's why I can't stand what that bastard's doing," Cagalli said. "Alex is a patriot, but he can't help defend his homeland because the head of ZAFT is a lunatic."

"This is just wrong," Kira said bitterly. "This war is splitting friends, even families apart."

Alex sighed. "It isn't enough to know what you're fighting for. It is just as important to know what you are fighting _against_. I don't think many on either side know what they're fighting against."

Flay looked at him. "What are you fighting against?"

"Patrick Zala's dreams of genocide, and Blue Cosmos," Alex replied. "And fighting the latter means being against virtually everyone in the Earth Forces, excluding, to my knowledge, only Admiral Halberton and the crew of this ship."

He shook himself. "But that doesn't matter right now," he said, turning to gaze out at the ocean. "We're out here to relax, so let's just forget the war, if only for a little while."

His friends nodded agreement. There was no point in trying to relax if all they were going to do was talk about the course of the war. In order to be able to perform to the fullest, it was occasionally necessary to forget about it entirely.

Alex sat next to Cagalli, resolutely ignoring the way Kira and Flay exchanged knowing grins. _Maybe this war is splitting my family, but I won't let it be permanent. I'll find my sister, and once Zala has been stopped, we'll finally be able to go home._

---

_Archangel_, upper deck starboard

---

Kira's friends had gathered on the other deck. The mood was far lighter; none of them had Kira's deep-seated worries about the war. All they thought about was enjoying the sea breeze. Mir was especially delighted, immediately removing her pink jacket and dashing to the railing.

"Oh, that feels good," she said, sighing contentedly. "It's been so long."

"Yeah," Tolle agreed, moving to stand next to her. "Heliopolis had some nice spots, but nothing like this."

Predictably, Kuzzey was less sanguine. "I don't know. I've never seen this much water in one place."

Tolle glanced over his shoulder. "That's right, you were born and raised on Heliopolis. Have you ever been to Earth at all?"

"Never." Kuzzey looked mistrustfully at the water far below them. "I'm getting dizzy."

Mir grinned mischievously. "And there are monsters deep in the ocean," she said.

The dark-haired student blanched. "There are?"

"Oh, stop teasing him, Mir," Tolle said. "Kuzzey, the only monsters in the ocean are ZAFT mobile suits. That's why Kira had to get that sonar working."

Sai leaned against the railing. "You're right, though, Mir. It's been too long. I mean, living in space is nice, but sometimes you just want solid ground under your feet."

"Don't let Alex hear you say that," she said. "He doesn't like being under full gravity."

Tolle waved a hand dismissively. "That's 'cause he's from the PLANTs. He'll get used to it, if he's going to spend much time in Orb."

His girlfriend grinned. "I'll bet he spends a lot of time there, even if he takes out Zala. You've seen how he and Cagalli act around each other."

He laughed. "Remember what Kyle told us last month, about Alex saying that any girl who fell for him should have her head examined?"

"Oh, my!" Mir giggled. "Can you imagine anyone saying that about Cagalli Yula Athha?"

Sai tried. "Not to her face. That'd be suicide."

Tolle laughed again. He'd been around the princess enough to be able to imagine what would happen if anyone tried something like that. She was cheerful enough under normal circumstances, but it was well known that she had a short temper, as well.

The ship's alarm cut through the laughter, freezing them in place. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!" Murrue Ramius' voice said sharply.

The deck was suddenly empty.

---

Gulf of Aden

---

"I knew this was going to happen," Alex muttered, strapping into his machine. "What's the situation?"

"One submarine carrier, _Vosgulov_-class," Cagalli responded; Skygrasper 2 was down for repairs, so she was filling her old role. "Four mobile suits; two AMF-101 DINNs, and what we think are a pair of UMF-4A GhOONs."

Alex cursed. "Morassim, almost certainly. Fortunately for us, he's nowhere near as good as Waltfeld or Le Creuset." He looked at the Scorpion. "Brian, you're the only one with any real underwater capabilities. Can you handle it?"

"No problem, Alex." The younger pilot saluted. "Chief Murdoch managed to cobble together a makeshift phonon maser for me. Combine that with the Scorpion's scale system, and I should be able to take the subs, no sweat."

"Good." Alex gripped his control bars. "Alex Strassmeier, Stormbird launching!"

Marco Morassim spotted the launch. "So here comes the traitor!" Signaling his partner to deal with Mu's fighter, he aimed his own machine at the approaching Gundam. "I'll send you to the bottom of the Gulf!"

"Talk is cheap," Alex said coldly. "If you think you have a prayer of defeating me, then you're an even bigger incompetent than I thought." He leveled his rifle at the DINN.

Morassim may not have been the smartest soldier around, but he was a good enough pilot to dodge Alex's initial attack. He responded with his rifle and shotgun, trying to wear down the infernal machine's phase-shift. Alex let him try; Stormbird had the advantage of armor and raw firepower, but a DINN was at least difficult to hit.

Alex's next shot was a graze, melting some armor off the DINN's right arm but not doing any major damage. "You'll have to do better than that, boy!" He lined up for a shot at the Gundam's optics, then found himself jolted by another beam, this one from below. "What the?"

"He's not alone!" Kira shouted, beam rifle flashing.

Morassim cursed, dodging again. Even with his DINN's mobility, he was having a hard time avoiding laser blasts from two different directions. Even worse, both mobile suits had PSA, which none of his weapons could penetrate. It was only a matter of time.

---

Beneath the waves, Brian Kilgore stared at the _Vosgulov_ through narrowed eyes. The GhOONs hadn't noticed him yet, which was fine with him. If he could take out the submarine, the mobile suits would be at his mercy. _The sooner, the better._

He looked at the readouts for his makeshift weapon. _No telling how long it'll last. I'd better make my shots count._ Brian knew it wouldn't take very many hits; neither ZAFT submarines nor the mobile suits they carried were intended to dive more than a hundred meters or so.

_Blow one good hole in that _Vosgulov_, and it crumples like a beer can._

A torpedo flashed past within meters of his cockpit, and he cursed. "The GhOONs. Just great." Not that he was very worried; he'd just wanted to take out the mothership first.

"So I kill the suits first instead. Fine." Brian took careful aim with the maser, targeting the machine that had fired on him. One shot blew it in half.

The other one was on him in an instant, crashing into him. He cursed again; if his PSA went down this far underwater, he was dead. Forcing the GhOON away, he tried to bring his maser to bear, only to have the ZAFT unit vanish.

Brian shrugged it off. The escape was only temporary; once he sank the sub, that GhOON pilot was doomed. Nodding to himself, he brought up the maser again, aiming for the _Vosgulov_'s center section. _Steady...steady...now! _He pulled the trigger, wincing at the thought of what was about to happen.

He blinked. While his shot had connected, there had actually been two explosions, one halfway between the Scorpion and its target. He frowned in puzzlement, and then it hit him. _That GhOON must have gotten in the way at the last instant._ Confirming his thought, a piece of debris drifted past his suit's optics, unmistakably the arm of a GhOON.

Brian started his ascent, keying his radio at the same time. "Alex, I've taken care of the GhOONs and that sub. Mission accomplished."

---

"Roger that, Brain," Alex said. "We'll finish the job." He glared at the DINN ahead of him. "It's over, Morassim. You've lost."

"Not yet!" The ZAFT commander hit his thrusters, charging the Stormbird. "I'm taking you with me!"

_What does he think he's doing?_ Alex supposed it was possible Morassim intended to ram him, forcing them both underwater, where neither machine would survive. Not that he intended to allow that to happen. Raising his rifle, he let the oncoming DINN grow in his sights for a few seconds, then fired.

The other DINN exploded at the same time, blown in half by a shot from Mu's Agni.

"Hey, Alex," Kira called. "Wasn't that just a little too easy?"

"We had the advantage of numbers and firepower, Kira," Alex said. "Besides, as I've said, Morassim was an incompetent. Don't expect all our battles to be this easy."

"I know." Kira knew all too well. He'd faced some of the best ZAFT had to offer, and had no illusions that the worst was behind him.

Mu's Skygrasper waggled its wings. "Come on, guys. Let's head back. You can bet we're not done yet."

He was right. Marco Morassim was only the beginning. There were other enemies beneath the glittering waves, enemies that would not fall as easily. And one enemy in particular, who would stop at nothing to destroy them. As Alex had said, Daniel Bartlett was legendary for his ability to carry a grudge.  
---

_Vosgulov_-class submarine carrier _Ballard_, 4 March, C.E. 71

---

A blond man in the gray uniform of a ZAFT ship captain scowled at the report. His new commander had predicted Morassim's defeat, but this went beyond even Bartlett's expectations. Morassim had been soundly trounced by the legged ship and its midnight-black consort.

He keyed his intercom. "Commander, this is Captain Styles," he said.

Bartlett's face appeared on the monitor. "Go ahead."

"Sir, the Morassim team has been destroyed," Styles said.

"As expected."

"According to our reports, they never even scratched either ship. It was a complete route," Styles went on. "As far as we know, no survivors."

Bartlett snorted. "I warned Morassim not to take Strassmeier and Yamato lightly. He chose to disregard that warning, and paid with his life. We, of course, will be more circumspect." He consulted something on his own terminal. "How long until we can intercept those two ships?"

Styles checked with his navigator. "If we get moving immediately, three days, sir."

"Then do so." Bartlett smiled thinly. "We will succeed where even Le Creuset and the Tiger failed."

"As ordered, sir."

---

Bartlett's quarters

---

_So now I get another crack at you, Strassmeier. Do you know I'm coming? Probably; I know better than most that one thing you are not is stupid._

Bartlett clenched a fist. He didn't want to fight an idiot -what was the fun in that?- but he could have wished Strassmeier was a little less of a warrior. As it was, Strassmeier kept beating him, and making it look _easy_. There were few things more maddening than competing with someone who was always just a little better.

_This time, though...this time I'll win._ He'd been able to bring his personal CGUE with him to Earth, and the techs at Carpentaria had given it even more extensive modifications. It had been fitted with a new, more efficient energy battery, one with four times the capacity of a standard model. In addition, the shield-mounted Gatling gun had been replaced with a mutlibarrel beam gun. As well as one new feature for the main body...

Bartlett sighed. He was painfully aware of his own weaknesses, of the way his facility for carrying a grudge often clouded his thinking. Such tendencies could prove fatal when dealing with someone like Strassmeier, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Stop it," he told himself firmly. "Strassmeier is good, but he's hardly invincible. If you don't stop dwelling on your defeats, you'll never beat him."

The problem was that he wouldn't be facing the Stormbird alone. If he were to attack Strassmeier, it would also mean fighting the Strike, and while Bartlett was nearly the former's equal, he didn't even approach Kira Yamato's skill. 

---

_Valkyrie_, Bridge, 5 March, C.E. 71

---

Kisaka found that he was grateful for the tabletop display Lia and Alex had insisted on when their ship was built. It showed far more detail than the small screen on the _Archangel_, and it also had much greater image clarity. Not to mention larger maps.

"Almost home," Cagalli said softly.

Kisaka glanced at his charge. "You sound disappointed."

Cagalli jumped; she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. "A little. You know how much I hate being a princess."

The big Colonel smiled. "I don't think you have much to worry about. Your friend Strassmeier seldom appears to remember your status, and I think it unlikely that your father would separate you." _Not with the connections that young man has to Orb._

Of course, hard though Alex was to read, Kisaka could tell that he didn't even know those connections existed. That could make their arrival...interesting.

The bridge hatch slid open, and Alex stepped through, accompanied by Mu La Flaga and both Captains Ramius. "As you've seen, our ship is only partly based on stolen blueprints," the Coordinator was saying. "We didn't have much trouble getting the parts we needed." He frowned. "In fact, they seemed to keep appearing at precisely the right time."

"Quite a coincidence," Mu observed. "You ever figure it out?"

"I never did," Lia said. "What about you, Alex?"

"My theory is that someone in Orb, probably highly placed, got wind of what we were up to, and approved of it."

_If you only knew,_ Kisaka thought, hiding a smile at the thought, and the way Cagalli's face lit up when she saw Alex.

"So, Colonel," Alex said. "How do you think Lord Uzumi will react when he finds out his daughter spent the past two months on an armed-to-the-teeth warship that answers to no one?"

Kisaka smiled wryly. "He probably won't be pleased with Cagalli; our headstrong princess has a history of this sort of thing." Cagalli gave her bodyguard a half-angry look. "I think, however, that he will be grateful to you for keeping her alive through all this."

"Even though she flew in combat on two separate occasions?"

"She does have military training," the Colonel pointed out. "Such experience could prove beneficial later."

"That's good to hear," Alex said with a nod. "Despite our initial clashes," he and Cagalli exchanged slightly sheepish grins, "I consider her a close friend, and I do not say that lightly." He met the Colonel's gaze. "I hope Lord Uzumi won't object to that." His tone was mild, but at the same time challenging.

_On the contrary, it will almost certainly make things much easier._ "You have nothing to worry about, Commander. Nor does your friend Kira."

Alex nodded again. "I'll make sure to tell him. It's not the first time he's befriended someone highborn -his best friend is Patrick Zala's son- but it will still be a relief, I think."

"I'm sure." As it happened, Kisaka knew more about Kira than Kira himself did, and while he'd meant it when he said the Strike pilot had nothing to worry about, it would still be complicated. Especially since Cagalli had mentioned Alex's little quest.

_Lord Uzumi will have to make the final decision, but even if he continues as he has thus far, it will only delay the inevitable. Alex is no fool; he'll learn the truth sooner or later._

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Alex said. "Getting to Orb will be tricky; the best course will take us closer to Carpentaria than I'm comfortable with, but I don't see an alternative. Murrue?"

She nodded unhappily. "I agree. It's fortunate that both of our ships are well defended."

"That's an understatement, ma'am," _Valkyrie_'s comm officer put in. He indicated his board. "According to communications intercepts, Le Creuset's G-pilots have reassembled at Gibraltar."

Mu and Alex swore simultaneously, the former because of the trouble those pilots routinely caused, the latter because it meant he'd fight his cousin yet again.

"This'll be fun," Alex muttered. "We haven't fought all four Gundams since the Eighth Fleet was destroyed. And since only three of our machines can fly in atmosphere..."

"We won't be able to fight them on even terms," Mu said in disgust.

"That depends on how good they are in this environment," Murrue pointed out. "You fought against Elsman and your cousin during the Talbadiya battle, Alex. What was your assessment?"

Alex rubbed his chin. "I only really confronted Yzak, but I can say that he was out of his depth. In fairness to him, it _was_ his first planetside battle. Most likely, Dearka was the same."

"What about the other two?" Kisaka asked.

The Coordinator snorted. "Nicol had never been on-planet in his life before this operation. I doubt Athrun had been, either."

Murrue shook her head. "I asked Kira about that. He says Athrun has never been on-planet before."

"Which means that we'll have at least some advantage until they've had a chance to work up," Alex said. He tapped the screen. "It should be a while before we have to face them; there's no way they can attack us now, so they'll probably transfer to Carpentaria."

"Makes sense," Mu agreed. "It's their only stronghold that's anywhere near Alaska."

Unfortunately, as they all knew, it was very likely that they would face other attacks before Athrun and his comrades became a problem. Marco Morassim had been defeated, but he was far from the only submariner in their path.

---

Gibraltar Base, 6 March, C.E. 71

---

For the first time in nearly a month, all four ZAFT Gundam pilots were once again gathered. In light of the nature of their mission, Rau Le Creuset had assigned them to a submarine carrier, the _Cousteau_, and placed Athrun in command. As Alex had surmised, the newly-formed Zala team would soon be transferred to Carpentaria.

Predictably, Yzak was not pleased with the new arrangements.

"Why would Commander Le Creuset put Athrun in charge?" he grumbled. "Urgh! 'Commander Zala,'_humiliating_."

"No use getting upset about it," Dearka said, walking beside him. "Obviously they think he's cool under pressure. He's even made reports to the Council. But, you know, when he's out on the battlefield, he has a tendency to be careless."

Yzak stopped, glaring at his friend. "What are you trying to say, Dearka?"

"If anything goes wrong, it's his responsibility." Dearka looked back at Yzak. "It's a Commander's fault if he can't control his subordinates."

Yzak's lip curled in a snarl. "Don't be vulgar." He stalked away.  
---

Athrun watched the two pilots from an upper window, his emotions decidedly mixed. He was honored that Commander Le Creuset had picked him for command, but he could have wished for a different mission. Fighting against the legged ship meant another encounter with Kira's X105 Strike.

"Athrun?" Nicol had come up behind him while he brooded. "You okay?"

The Aegis's pilot shook himself. "Yeah. I'm just envying Yzak, I guess. The closer those ships get to Orb, the less likely it is he'll have to fight his cousin again. I'm not so lucky."

Nicol laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew what Athrun meant; even if the _Valkyrie_ stopped at Orb, the_Archangel_ would still continue on to Alaska. "Look at it this way. All we have to do is take out the legged ship's engines, then run the Strike out of power. With four of us, we can do it."

"I hope you're right."

Nicol suppressed a sigh. Athrun had been growing increasingly depressed since Heliopolis, and the Blitz's pilot was starting to worry. No one could blame Athrun for not wanting to fight his best friend, but he couldn't let that paralyze him. They had more enemies than just the Strike, after all.

"Don't worry, Nicol," Athrun said, as if he'd been reading the other's mind. "I know we've got to do it, even if it means I have to fight Kira. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You'd be crazy if you did," Nicol said with a smile. He turned to look out at the bay. "Even though it's for war, I'm glad I came to Earth. There's just something about it..."

Athrun smiled back, grateful for the change of subject. "I know what you mean. The PLANTs are beautiful, but they can't compare to Earth."

"Do you know anything about Orb?"

"Kira's originally from a small town on Izanagi Island," Athrun said. "He didn't live there long -he was about six when we first met- but he spent some time there on school breaks, while I was in the PLANTs." He smiled again, wistfully. "I promised him that I'd see it for myself someday."

"Then you'd better make sure you take him alive," Nicol said. "Then you can do it together when the war's over."

Athrun nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Nicol."

"What are friends for?" the other responded, grinning.

---

Indian Ocean, 7 March, C.E. 71

---

They'd reached the Indian Ocean by the time the inevitable next ZAFT team found them. Unlike Morassim, though, their current opponent was no pushover. Even without the _Ballard_'s unique acoustical signature, the blood-red CGUE told them who they were fighting.

"What is it with that guy and red mobile suits?" Mu wondered, gripping his Skygrasper's control stick.

Alex snorted, keeping a wary eye on the CGUE. "He fancies himself a latter-day Manfred von Richtofen," he said. A dry chuckle. "What he doesn't know is that while the Red Baron was an excellent marksman, he was an average pilot at best. Crashed several times, in fact."

"And average is one thing this guy isn't," Kira put in. "Miriallia, what do we have coming besides that CGUE?"

"Five GINNs, all of them on Guuls," Mir replied. "The same number of DINNs, and sonar detects at least two GhOONs and a ZnO."

"Thirteen mobile suits?" Natarle said incredulously. "Isn't that a bit much for a single _Vosgulov_?"

Alex frowned. "You're right, Lieutenant. He must have help."

"That's affirmative," Lia chimed in. "We're detecting another sub, same class."

"Wonderful." Alex didn't know how Bartlett had gotten another submarine assigned to his team, but it didn't really matter.

Another voice broke in. "Hello, Strassmeier," Bartlett himself said. "Ready for another round?"

"Do you think this is some kind of schoolyard squabble?" Cagalli snapped from the other Skygrasper. "Is that all the war is to you?"

The ZAFT pilot looked at her fighter with sudden interest. "Remarkably young for a fighter pilot, aren't you? From the sound of your voice, you can't be much older than sixteen or seventeen. I wasn't aware the Earth Forces employed child soldiers." He indicated the Strike with his beam rifle. "Except for traitors, like him."

"You bastard!" Cagalli shouted. "Don't you _dare_ call him that!" Only the knowledge that her fighter was doomed if she charged kept her from doing just that.

"Calm down, Cagalli," Alex said, then turned back to his old nemesis. "Bartlett, Kira Yamato is an Orb national who enlisted in order to protect his friends." He smiled thinly. "He's also a better pilot than you could ever hope to be, and the Strike has the advantage in atmosphere."

"Perhaps he has more mobility," Bartlett conceded. "But it remains to be seen what he can do with it." As he spoke, the other airborne mobile suits assumed a formation around him. "Enough talk. Have at you, Strassmeier!"

His subordinates ignored Alex completely; Bartlett had given orders that Alex was to be left to him. Two DINNs went for the Skygraspers, forcing Mu and Cagalli to break in opposite directions. The remaining DINNs and three of the GINNs focused on the Strike; thus, unknown to them, sealing their own fates. The last two GINNs, equipped with the same sort of weapons the Le Creuset team had used at Heliopolis, dove at the _Archangel_.

"Just the two of us, now, Strassmeier," Bartlett taunted. "This is our last battle."

Alex's cold blue eyes narrowed. "For once, I agree with you, but I will not be the one to fall today." He raised his rifle.

Bartlett smiled. "Go ahead. It won't do you any good."

_We'll see about that._ Alex squeezed the trigger, the brilliant green beam struck the CGUE's hatch...and splashed against it, leaving the mobile suit unharmed. "What the-!"

---

Author's note: They've reached the ocean. Morassim has been defeated, and Bartlett has decided to complicate their lives once more. Meanwhile, it seems Alex has connections to Orb that even he doesn't know about. What could they be?

This one came early, which means either it went more smoothly, or it's not up to my usual standard. Please review, and tell me which it is.


	16. Chapter 16: Fateful Encounters

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, his comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

---

Indian Ocean, 7 March, C.E. 71

---

Alex stared at the red CGUE in disbelief. His laser blast had caught the thing dead center, and it _should_ have been gutted, but the beam had splashed off harmlessly. _That's impossible. _Nothing_ can survive that!_ He frowned, a sudden suspicion forming in his mind. _Unless..._

Bartlett smirked. "That's right, Strassmeier. My CGUE now has an anti-beam coating. Even that plasma cannon of yours is useless."

"For now, perhaps," Alex said coldly. "But it can still be worn down." He fired again, missing this time as Bartlett dodged.

"You don't have what it takes, Strassmeier!" The CGUE leveled its rifle and shield cannon at the Stormbird. "You're going down!"

Alex cursed, twisting madly to avoid the hail of beams. _Just what I don't need._ He stabilized briefly, fired, missed again, and dove, hoping to throw off his opponent's aim. The effort was successful, but just barely; a green flash nearly struck his plasma cannon.

Kira, meanwhile, ignored the GINNs and DINNs bearing down on him completely. He got a lock on one of the GINNs attacking the _Archangel_, fired, and shifted to its partner even as the first exploded. The second GINN followed into oblivion.

"Bastard!" One of the DINNs fired all its weaponry at once, peppering the Strike with missiles and solid slugs.

Kira was unimpressed. _Bartlett's made one mistake. None of those DINNs have energy weapons, and there's no way they can wear down my armor before I get them._ Suppressing a sigh, he fired three precise shots, reducing the DINNs to junk.

"Great shooting, kid!" Mu called, then swore as a DINN came at him, firing madly. He threw the Skygrasper into a violent spin, narrowly missing the mobile suit with an Agni burst.

Alex would have gone to the Hawk's aid, but he had his own problems. Bartlett wasn't letting up, and the way he was firing suggested that the CGUE had a new high-density energy battery. Not exactly good news, since PSA was useless against beam weapons.

_This is really getting on my nerves,_ he thought, then cursed as a beam grazed his left leg. He spun around and returned fire, managing through sheer luck to vaporize the hilt of the CGUE's sword, then dove again to avoid another hail of beams.

"You can't run forever, Strassmeier!" Bartlett called. "Sooner or later, you're going down!"

Alex ignored him. _If you let him get you angry, it'll cloud your thinking, and if that happens, he's won._ Gritting his teeth, he unlimbered the Stormbird's plasma cannon and took aim at Bartlett's Guul. He fired once, missed, and a laser blast struck his weapon before he could get off another shot. The resultant explosion knocked him back, almost slamming him into the _Archangel_'s superstructure.

"Alex!" Kira shouted. He tried to bring his own rifle to bear, but was immediately distracted by the last GINNs. While their deceased fellows had used heavy missile launchers, these two bore ion cannons like the one Miguel Aiman had used.

"You're dead, traitor!" the lead GINN pilot snarled. He fired three times, the shots barely blocked by the Strike's shield.

Kira hissed through clenched teeth, then took off, trusting the mobility advantage the Aile pack gave him over Guul-equipped GINNs. It worked; the Strike flew rings around its opponents. None of them could touch him, whereas he could attack more or less at will. Two precise shots lanced out, destroying the last GINNs without an erg of wasted power.

_I hate this,_ he thought to himself as he dropped back to the _Archangel_'s forward deck. _But I have no choice. There are some things you can't protect without fighting, and if Alex is right about Athrun's father, then ZAFT has to be stopped._

The only major fight left was Alex's duel with Bartlett; Brian had destroyed the underwater mobile suits and sunk the trailing _Vosgulov_. Unfortunately, he'd also nearly run out of power, and a freak hit had damaged his verniers, so the Scorpion had temporarily lost its flight capability.

"Having fun yet?" Bartlett taunted.

Alex didn't dignify that with a reply. He knew enough about psychological warfare to know what his old nemesis was up to. Knowing didn't help him, though, and he swore again as a beam struck his machine's left leg, shearing ti off at the knee. _Just great; all I need is for him to reduce me to a basket case!_ As if to punctuate the thought, another blast vaporized his right wing. _No!_

Behind his eyes, a blue seed burst.

Using his remaining thrusters, Alex spun his machine in midair, aiming his rifle not at Bartlett's CGUE, but at the Guul it rode. The precise shot split the lifter in half, and the CGUE dropped like a rock.

"You'll pay for that, Strassmeier!" Bartlett shouted as he fell.

Kira's Strike caught the damaged Stormbird. "You okay in there, Alex?"

Alex doffed his helmet and wearily rubbed his temples. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bit of a headache, maybe, but nothing worse than that."

"Glad to hear it," Mu said, coming in for a landing. "Did the princess make it back all right?"

Alex and Kira exchanged puzzled looks. "Make it back?" Kira echoed.

"She took out that DINN, but it hit her at the same time," Mu said. "What, you didn't see her?"

"No, we didn't." Alex added a few choice German curses under his breath. "This is bad, Mu. Cagalli is a close friend, as well as the daughter of a major figure. For both reasons, we need to find her." _And if she dies, I will skin her killer alive. Slowly._

"You're right," Mu agreed, unaware of his young friend's thoughts. "Kira, you'd better get Alex back to his own ship, then resupply."

"Roger that."

---

Cagalli forcefully restrained herself from cursing. The DINN had taken out her navigational systems, and now she was reduced to flying by eye. Which would be fine, _if_ there were any landmarks, or any land for there to _be _landmarks.

_Just great. The one hit I take knocks out every nav system I have, including the compass. Could this get _any _worse?_

She had her answer soon enough. A spec appeared in the sky ahead of her. It quickly resolved into the unmistakable shape of a ZAFT mobile suit transport. With a maximum capacity of three mobile suits, it was a big, lumbering vehicle, though it did have adequate defensive weaponry.

Cagalli thought for a moment, then made her decision. It was a ZAFT transport, and it was clearly carrying at least on ZAFT mobile suit. _Ergo_, it was a threat to her friends on the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_. She tightened her hands on the joystick.

Judging by the transport's motions, her attack came as a complete surprise. She managed to graze the plane with a shot from her beam turret, forcing at to jettison its cargo in order to stay aloft.

Cagalli blinked, recognizing the mobile suit as it fell. _That's the Aegis. _She felt a jolt as the significance of that knowledge hit her. _I...I almost killed Kira's friend._

And then she had no time to worry. The transport's crew returned fire, hitting her Skygrasper's right wing. A secondary explosion shredded her starboard engine, and then she was falling toward a nearby island. Cagalli closed her eyes, bracing herself for the crash.

_At least I'll be on land,_ she thought, and then the world went black.

---

_Archangel_, Bridge

---

Murrue sighed and closed her eyes. "Any word?"

Kuzzey shook his head. "Nothing, ma'am. Commander La Flaga hasn't found anything, and neither has Kira."

_If only the Scorpion and the Stormbird weren't still in for repairs!_ Not that she blamed Brian or Alex; underwater combat was difficult, and fighting Daniel Bartlett one on one was even worse. In any case, Alex was even more agitated than Murrue was, and she knew he was beating himself up over the damage to his mobile suit.

"Get me the _Valkyrie_," she said suddenly.

Lia appeared within moments. "What is it?"

She was no more cheerful than Alex was, Murrue noted. Not a surprise, really; Lia and Cagalli had become fairly close friends. "You should probably have a talk with Alex," she said. "He's blaming himself for the damage the Stormbird sustained in that last fight, and..." She trailed off, shrugging.

Lia grimaced. "Say no more, Aunt Murrue. I know exactly what you mean. He was just like this when his sister was kidnapped. Don't worry, I'll straighten him out."

"Good." Lia's image vanished, and Murrue looked down into CIC. "Natarle, I want a constant communications watch."

"Yes, ma'am." Natarle was already turning to her own intercom.

Sai and Mir looked at each other, more worried than either wanted to admit. "I hope she's okay," Mir said softly.

"Me, too." Sai wasn't as close to the princess as Kira and Alex were, but he still liked her.

"What if she ran into some more ZAFT units?" Tolle wondered. "Would she have made it?"

Murrue sighed again. "She wouldn't have gone down without a fight. I wish I could say more, but we simply don't know."

The _Archangel_'s captain hated these situations at the best of times. The fact that it was Cagalli made it worse; Murrue had actually come to see her as almost a kid sister (and wasn't _that_ a fine attitude to have about the daughter of a foreign leader!). It was worrying her almost as much as Alex and Kira.

_Cagalli, please be safe._

---

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

---

Though no one who didn't know him could tell, Alex was more agitated than he had been in years. Outwardly, the only sign was a slight tightening of his face, and a barely noticeable shortness to his words. Very few people were capable of noticing, and only one of them was on the same ship.

_If only I'd taken Bartlett out faster!_ he snarled to himself. _Then she wouldn't have gone missing!_

"I thought this would happen."

Alex turned. Lia Ramius had come in without him noticing. _Getting sloppy, Alex._ "You thought what would happen?"

"That you'd be blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault," Lia said.

"And how, pray tell, is this not my fault?" Alex demanded irritably. "If I hadn't let Bartlett take me by surprise, the Stormbird wouldn't be so badly damaged, and at the very least I'd be able to help search for Cagalli."

"Oh, come on!" Lia rolled her eyes. "You had no way of knowing he'd have anti-beam coating on his CGUE, and even if you had known, how would that have helped?"

"I'd have known from the start to aim for his Guul," Alex shot back.

She snorted. "Maybe, maybe not. Cagalli's a good pilot, too; you had no reason to expect her to take a freak hit. That sort of thing happens in battle; no one is to blame, least of all you."

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I...guess you're right. It's just that..."

"It's just that this reminds you of what happened to your sister."

"Doesn't everything?" Alex said sardonically.

Lia came over and gave him a sisterly hug. "I didn't mean it that way, and I don't blame you for feeling like this, but you can't let it paralyze you." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "And this differs from what happened to Andrea in one important respect: Cagalli isn't helpless." Alex winced, but didn't dispute it. "She's a fighter. I can't see her going down that easily." She grinned. "She's a perfect match for you."

Alex gave her an _Et tu?_ look, but said nothing.

Lia laughed. "Sorry, Alex. I know you're tired of hearing this -especially from Mu La Flaga- but it's true, and the only people you two are fooling are yourselves."

"Whatever." Alex shook his head. "Did you come here for any reason other than to berate me?"

She gave him her best innocent look. "Aunt Murrue asked me to talk to you. You know me; would I be here otherwise?"

Alex snorted. "I do know you, and yes, you would be here, even if your aunt hadn't put you up to it." He smiled, feeling at least a little better. "Thanks, Lia. Where would I be without you?"

"Probably dead," Lia said, smiling to take the sting out of her words. "Anyway, I'm not saying you shouldn't worry -anyone who _doesn't_ worry about a close friend in a situation like this isn't human- but it still isn't your fault."

"I'll take that under advisement." Alex sat in front of his desk. "I'd still like to expedite repairs to the Stormbird, though. If another ZAFT team comes calling, I'd really like to be able to fight back."

"Point," Lia said. She stepped to the hatch. "I'll see you later." A pause. "And, Alex. When Cagalli gets back, don't let this one slip away."

Alex went over the crew chief's report on his machine with only half his mind. The other half was with a certain blond-haired girl, wherever she had gotten herself to. Soon it was more than half, and he eventually gave up in disgust, cursing himself for not including a couple of vertols in the _Valkyrie_'s inventory.

_What is with me? Even after Andrea was kidnapped, I didn't have this much trouble concentrating._ With a half-angry shake of his head, he moved to the window, gazing out at the endless ocean.

Part of his mind seemed to chuckle. _Don't fool yourself. You're in love._

_Shut up,_ Alex thought, wondering if he was finally starting to lose it. It would certainly explain why his brain seemed to be talking to him independently. He shook his head again, dismissing the notion as his fatigue talking, then collapsed on his bunk. He was asleep within moments.

---

Deserted island, 8 March, C.E. 71

---

The first thing Cagalli noticed was that she had a splitting headache, most likely due to landing impact. Moaning softly, she forced her eyes to focus, wondering where on Earth she was. Her last memory was of the stolen X303 Aegis dropping from a transport she had just attacked.

_They hit my wing, and then something went wrong in an engine._ She grimaced, surveying the damage. _I might have gotten down alive, but the plane's sure not in good shape. At least I hurt that transport._

In any case, there was no point in just sitting there. Making sure to check her sidearm, Cagalli popped the canopy, wincing as sore muscles complained about being strained. She leapt lightly to the ground, landing in a crouch. Pistol in hand, she carefully assessed her surroundings.

_No one's here. Still, no sense in taking chances. Especially since it's not just ZAFT I have to worry about. _Cagalli remembered her survival training, and she had no intention of becoming a snack for the local wildlife. The tropics were home to some particularly nasty (and poisonous) creatures.

There was still the chance that she would run into another person. If X303 Aegis was there, that meant she had a fairly good chance of coming face to face with Athrun Zala. And if that did happen, it could be awkward. Cagalli had no intention of killing Athrun, but there was no way to know how _he_ would react to _her_.

"I guess I'll just have to find out," she said, and set off into the island's interior.

---

_Of all the things to run into, it had to be an Earth Forces fighter._ Athrun had recognized the design from intelligence reports; an FX-550 Skygrasper, a new design intended specifically to support the Strike. From what he'd heard, it was capable of using the weapons from all three Striker Packs; Dearka had described one of the fighters using the Sword pack to slice through a land battleship's turrets.

"At least it was shot down." And at least it didn't mean Kira had been hurt or killed; there was no way he'd be in a fighter instead of the Strike.

He'd already activated the Aegis's distress beacon, so ZAFT would be coming for him sooner or later. In the meantime, the best course of action was to simply have a look around. Drawing his machine pistol in case of unfriendly strangers, be they animal or human, Athrun cautiously started forward.

An hour's worth of searching turned up little. He found some food, along with fresh water, but nothing else. Well, there was also a cave that would probably come in handy...

Footsteps sounded, causing Athrun to spin around, his gun snapping up into a ready position. "Who's there?"

"I thought I might run into you."

Athrun frowned. It was a female voice, and fairly young, too. "Show yourself."

A blond-haired girl stepped out of the brush. She, too, held a pistol, but the muzzle was pointed at the ground. "You're Athrun Zala, right?"

He frowned harder. _What exactly is going on here?_ "What if I am?"

"If you are, then I'm not going to shoot you," the girl said bluntly. "Kira's been through enough; I'm not killing his best friend."

"Kira?" Athrun didn't lower his gun, but if the girl didn't intend to threaten him... "Then you were on the legged ship?"

"Actually, I've spent most of my time on the _Valkyrie_, but yeah, I've been on the _Archangel_, too." She shrugged. "Since they've been traveling together, it's not too hard." She looked away. "I was the one who attacked your transport."

Athrun tightened his grip. "If you don't want Kira hurt any more, then why did you attack if I was on that plane?"

"I didn't know it was you until I saw your mobile suit drop out," the girl countered.

She had a point, Athrun conceded. There was no way she could have known who was on the transport she'd attacked. "All right," he said, slowly lowering his weapon. "What do you want?"

"I don't think either of us wants to stay on this island forever," was the reply. "If we work together, we should be able to get out of here alive."

Athrun gave a slow nod. "You're right. I've already activated the Aegis's distress beacon, but it'll take time for any rescue party to get here, assuming they pick up the signal in the first place." He started to turn, then paused. "Uh, I didn't catch your name."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. I'm Cagalli Yula."

The ZAFT pilot smiled. "Nice to meet you." He gestured for her to follow him. "I found a cave that should provide some shelter. Good thing, too," he added, gazing speculatively at the sky. "I think we might be in for some rain."

---

Carpentaria Base

---

Nicol stared moodily out the lounge's window, watching the mechanics swarm over the damaged transport. The pilot had reported being attacked by an Earth Forces fighter, and had been forced to jettison the Aegis -and Athrun Zala- in order to stay aloft.

He cursed the Alliance under his breath. _If Athrun doesn't make it, those Earth Forces bastards are going to pay._

The hatch slid open behind him. "No sign of Athrun," Yzak said.

Nicol turned. "Then why aren't we searching for him?" he demanded. "If the Earth Forces-"

"It's too dark for a search," Dearka pointed out. "It's already past nightfall where the transport was attacked, and the weather's getting nasty. We'll have to wait till morning."

"Dearka's right," Yzak said. "Besides, there's no reason to worry; no way Athrun's going to let something like this take him down."

"But we don't know that for sure!" Nicol protested. "He might be hurt, or worse!"

Yzak snorted. "Maybe. We still can't head out tonight. It'd be a waste of time."

Nicol looked rebellious for a moment, then visibly reigned himself in. "All right, then." He turned to leave. "But I'm going after him first thing tomorrow."

---

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

---

Kira slammed a fist into his pillow. Hours of searching had proved fruitless; he hadn't even picked up a beacon. Cagalli had vanished, seemingly without a trace. _Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to go missing?_

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. "Kira?"

He felt himself relaxing a little despite the situation. Flay had a gift for that. "I couldn't find her. I looked for hours, but there was nothing. Nothing at all!"

Flay moved around in front of him. It didn't even occur to her to be jealous, not anymore. "She'll be all right; she isn't some brain-dead spoiled brat who can't take care of herself."

"I know, but..." Kira shook his head. "What if she ran into ZAFT?"

Flay, too, had been worried about that, so she'd checked with Mu. "I asked Commander La Flaga; he said that a Skygrasper can take anything short of one of the stolen mobile suits. Cagalli would know not to fight one of those."

"And a Skygrasper can outrun something like that," Kira added. "I'm still worried, though."

"Of course you are. She's your friend."

Kira blinked at her tone. "You're not jealous?"

Flay laughed softly. "Kira, I'm not going to be jealous just because you're friends with another girl. What about Miriallia, or the Captain's niece? I know you like them, too."

_Good point._ "You're right." He smiled. "Thanks, Flay. Without you, I don't think I'd have made it this far."

Flay smiled back and stroked his face. "And without you, I'd never have realized that Coordinators are people, too." She leaned close and kissed him.

He held her tight, stroking her hair. _She's right. Everything's going to be just fine._

---

Deserted island

---

Athrun was proved right with a vengeance. Rain poured outside the cave in almost a solid sheet, or at least that was what it looked like. Every so often, there was a flash of lightning, followed by a loud _boom_. Fortunately for them, the cave went nice and far back, so they were able to stay dry.

"I've never seen it rain like this," Athrun murmured, settling in front of the fire.

Cagalli snorted. "This is your first time on-planet; when have you ever seen rain?"

"It rains in the PLANTs," he said mock-defensively. "But not this hard, and only when the people in charge of life support tell it to."

She couldn't help smiling. Once he came out of his shell, Athrun had proved to be an easygoing sort; it was easy to see how he and Kira could be so close. It was hard not to trust him, and Cagalli had to forcefully remind herself that he was still the enemy...sort of.

_Sure, he's ZAFT, but so's Alex's cousin. Besides, he's Kira's best friend; that has to mean _something.

"So, uh, Cagalli," Athrun broke into her thoughts. "You said you know Kira?" She nodded. "How is he doing?"

She gazed into the fire. "He's doing all right, considering the pressure he's under, but it's hard on him." She sighed. "He doesn't want to fight, but it's the only way to protect his friends."

"Those Earth Forces bastards," Athrun growled. "They're just using him, but he can't see it!"

Cagalli bristled. "That's not true, Athrun. The people on the _Archangel_ aren't like that." She shook her head. "They're too good for the Earth Forces." She glared at the ZAFT pilot. "And the only reason Kira joined them in the first place was to protect his friends, and he only had to do _that_ because ZAFT attacked his home."

"Because Orb was building mobile suits for the Earth Forces!" Athrun shot back.

"Alex proved that the government wasn't involved," Cagalli retorted. "And what about the collapse of the colony, huh? Kira was using the Sword pack, while that _bastard_ Le Creuset sent GINNs in with heavy weapons."

Athrun winced; much as he wanted to, he couldn't dispute that one. He was there, after all.

"I'm not saying I like the Earth Forces, because I don't," Cagalli went on. "Especially not after what happened to Alex's sister. Still, I don't like what ZAFT is doing, either." She nodded at Athrun's flightsuit. "Alex was on his way to a recruiting center when his friend Kyle Perry stopped him."

Athrun snorted derisively. "You mean with the news of my father's supposed plan to 'exterminate' the Naturals?" He rolled his eyes. "My father doesn't like Naturals, but that doesn't mean he wants to wipe them out."

"Then why does he keep denouncing Naturals?" Cagalli countered. "Why not the sponsor nations? Not all Naturals hate Coordinators; Kira's friends are proof of that. I don't care what someone's genes look like, either."

Athrun frowned. She had a point about Patrick Zala's rhetoric, but still... "I don't hate Naturals, myself," he admitted. "I've met Kira's parents, and I don't want to see them hurt." He looked at her sharply. "Still, there are Naturals in ZAFT; if my father wanted all Natural's dead, why would they be allowed in?"

"Probably because he can't do anything about it...yet." Cagalli shrugged. "That won't last forever. Alex told me a while ago that he thinks your father will replace Chairman Clyne."

"You have a lot of faith in his judgement," Athrun observed. Not that he disagreed with Alex's prediction of the next election's outcome.

Cagalli chuckled ruefully. "I didn't at first. Actually, I thought he was a ZAFT spy. He predicted the attack, after all."

"Not to mention the fact that he's the nephew of a Supreme Council member, and is almost obsessively patriotic," Athrun agreed. "I'll bet that was interesting."

"It was." She chuckled again. "It only took me a couple of days to get over it; he got mad, spilled his guts about his sister, then apologized. Lieutenant Badgiruel -that's the _Archangel_'s XO- took a while longer. Till we got to the desert, in fact."

Athrun frowned. "I think I remember the name from some intelligence reports; Commander Le Creuset makes sure we know about potential adversaries. She's from a military family, right?"

"That's right," Cagalli confirmed. She sobered. "She was the one who made that broadcast after the advance force was destroyed. The one about Lacus Clyne."

He clenched his fists. "So she's the one who-" He couldn't finish.

"Who took Lacus hostage," Cagalli said with a nod. "Alex was angrier than I'd seen him up to then. He went so far as to pull a gun on her."

"I believe that," Athrun conceded. "I've met Strassmeier before, and that's exactly the sort of thing he'd do. Still, what happened to Lacus proves that Strassmeier is making a mistake!"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Badgiruel was acting on her own, and Alex is only helping the Earth Forces because it helps him. Well, and because he has friends on the _Archangel_," she amended. "Anyway, once we get to Orb, we're through with the Earth Forces. What's wrong with that?"

_How can someone so smart be so naive?_ Athrun wondered. "What's wrong is that it brings the legged ship that much closer to Alaska. It's a risk we can't afford to take." His voice dropped to a whisper. "If only Kira would just leave..."

"It's not going to happen," Cagalli said firmly. "Someone he loves is on that ship; if it's destroyed, she'll die."

Athrun looked up, surprised. "Kira has a girlfriend?"

She nodded. "A girl named Flay Allster."

"Allster? As in _George_ Allster?"

Cagalli frowned. "She's his daughter. Why, is there a problem?"

Athrun hammered a fist into the ground. "George Allster was a high ranking member of Blue Cosmos; that _proves _that Kira is being manipulated, and in the worst way possible! If she-"

He didn't get any father. Cagalli got up, walked around the fire, and slapped him. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! She's the only reason Kira hasn't lost his mind!" She glared at him. "Sure, Flay _used_ to hate Coordinators, but she changed her mind when she Kira repeatedly risk his life to protect everyone on that ship!"

Athrun rubbed the side of his face, feeling more than a little stunned. Whoever this girl was, she was fiercely protective of Kira, in much the same way Athrun himself was. It clearly wasn't romantic, judging by how defensive she was about Kira's girlfriend.

"I'm not surprised the her father was a member of Blue Cosmos," Cagalli went on. "When we met up with the advance force, he was really angry when he found out we had Coordinators with us." She waved a hand. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Flay isn't like that, and she loves Kira more than anything. He's all she has left."

The ZAFT pilot sighed. "Maybe we should drop the subject, or we'll probably kill each other."

"Yeah." She dropped to the cave floor again, stifling a yawn. "Look, I really don't think you're a bad guy. You and Kira are best friends; that has to mean something. I just think you're too blind to see what's really going on."

Athrun shrugged. It didn't matter, anyway. Their respective comrades would find them soon enough, and then they'd be on their way back to civilization. In the meantime, he really needed to get some rest. _We'll see what happens later._

---

Indian Ocean, near land, 9 March, C.E. 71

---

Kira was deeply grateful for the Aile Striker pack. Without it, his search would have been far more difficult, inasmuch as the only alternative would be to see how well the Strike could swim. In Aile mode, by contrast, he could cover a great deal of territory in a relatively short time.

_Now if only I could actually _find _something,_ he thought, then glanced down as his display beeped at him. _Huh? A distress call?_ He adjusted the gain, and a grin spread across his face. _It's Cagalli! I've found her!_ Twisting the Strike around, he soared toward a nearby island. _Hang on, Cagalli._

---

Deserted island

---

Athrun wasn't sure at first what had awakened him, but then the beep repeated, and he recognized it. It was the Aegis's comm unit. Jumping to his feet, he ran to the mobile suit, leaping lightly into the kneeling machine's cockpit. "This is Athrun Zala."

"Great to hear you, Athrun," Nicol said. "I'm on my way in." A pause. "The Strike is on its way, too."

"Don't worry about it; Kira won't be here for you or me." Athrun smiled ruefully, though his friend couldn't see it. "I'm not the only one stuck here."

"Roger that."

Athrun dropped to the ground just in time to see Cagalli coming toward him. "That was my teammate Nicol. He's coming to pick me up." He nodded in the general direction of her crashed Skygrasper. "He also says the Strike is on its way in. Kira will probably head for your fighter, so you'd better get going."

She smiled and waved. "Got it. See you." She took off at a run, glancing briefly over her shoulder. "Maybe we'll meet again, someplace that isn't a war zone."

Athrun shook his head. That girl was a strange one, no doubt about it. She shot his transport out of the sky, and then when they actually met face to face, had offered to cooperate so they could both get out alive. To top it off, she'd turned out to be a close friend of Kira Yamato.

An Agile-class attack helicopter landed nearby, and Nicol Amalfi hopped out. "We've got a transport coming to retrieve the Aegis. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Pushing his thoughts aside, Athrun climbed into the chopper's rear seat. "Thanks, Nicol."

"No problem." Nicol looked over his shoulder as they took off. "Say, you said you weren't the only one there. Who else was stuck?"

"Hmm?" Athrun had been lost in thought again. "Oh, yeah. It was the person who attacked my transport. Turns out she's a friend of Kira's."

Nicol nodded. That explained why Athrun was still alive. "She Earth Forces?"

"No, she's a civilian." Athrun shrugged. "Actually, she's been traveling on the black ship. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. We need to get back to base before something else goes wrong."  
---

Cagalli skidded to a stop in front of her fighter, gasping for breath, then looked skyward. Soon enough, she spotted the unmistakable shape of the Strike in Aile mode. "The Strike!" she shouted, waving frantically. "Kira!"

It was unclear at first if Kira noticed, and then the Strike began to descend, its heavy duty thrusters scattering loose debris for a hundred meters in every direction. It landed and knelt, the hatch in its torso opening. Cagalli immediately jumped in, giving Kira a brief but fierce hug.

Kira hugged her back, a little startled by her enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you're safe. Everyone was worried."

She moved to the side, out of his way. "Sorry. That one hit took out my nav gear, and then I ran into a ZAFT transport." She paused. "It was carrying the Aegis."

Kira stiffened. "Did you meet...Athrun?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's fine." Cagalli squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "We agreed that trying to kill each other made no sense, so we cooperated until someone came for us."

"Did anything happen?"

She shook her head. "We argued some, but nothing worse than that."

"Good." Kira heaved a sigh of relief.

---

_Archangel_, hangar deck

---

A fairly large reception awaited them on their return. Murrue and her niece were both there, along with Mu and all of Kira's classmates. Ledonir Kisaka and Alex Strassmeier stood with the two captains, the former looking relieved, the latter expressionless as usual.

_Or is he?_ Cagalli had learned to read Alex to a certain extent, and to her he looked like he'd just been hit by a truck.

Murrue stepped forward, a broad smile on her face. "Cagalli, thank goodness you're safe."

The princess grinned. "It's good to be back." She nodded to Kira's friends, then moved over to Alex and Kisaka. "Sorry I worried you."

"As long as you made it back safely," Kisaka said. "I'd hate to have to explain things to your father."

That was an understatement. The only thing worse than having to explain to Uzumi Nara Athha that something bad had happened to his daughter was to be the person who made it happen in the first place. He wasn't called the "Lion of Orb" for nothing.

Alex said nothing, but the look in his cold blue eyes spoke volumes to someone who knew what to look for. Cagalli was one of the few who did, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. Relief, certainly, and perhaps something more? She wasn't sure.

Though she didn't know it, she'd find out soon enough.

---

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters, 10 March, C.E. 71

---

Alex sprawled on his bunk, his thoughts in turmoil. It had been less than a day since Kira had rescued Cagalli from that island, and his reaction still surprised him. His worry over her disappearance was natural, as they had become close friends, but seeing her safe had affected him in ways he hadn't thought possible.

The young Coordinator sighed. He hadn't been that upset over someone going missing since his sister's abduction three years before. Cagalli's appearance on the hangar deck had jolted him, and he'd been forced to reexamine his own feelings for the first time in years.

The hatch slid open, and Cagalli herself stepped through. "Hi, Alex." She blinked at his expression; it was the same one he'd had when Kira brought her back. _What's with him?_ "You okay?"

He swung his legs off the bunk. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. The last couple of days have been a little rough, that's all." He shook his head. "Stupid thing to say. You're the one who's had it rough."

Cagalli laughed softly. "It wasn't that bad. Athrun and I actually got along. Maybe it's 'cause we're both friends with Kira."

"Perhaps." Alex shrugged, then seemed to come to a decision. Standing, he reached into his cabinet and drew out what looked like some sort of jewelry.

Cagalli watched curiously. She knew at once that the necklace (at least that's what she thought it was) was an heirloom; Alex didn't normally collect that sort of thing. "What's that?"

He held it up. It was indeed a necklace; a gold chain, with a spherical gem of the same shade of blue as his eyes. "This belonged to my mother, originally." His eyes closed. "My father paid for college by working as a miner, up in orbit. In the course of that he found a gem, this gem." He smiled almost wistfully. "Fittingly, it came from the resource satellite that would later become the space fortress known as Jachin Due." He opened his eyes and met her gaze. "He gave it to my mother when they started dating. She originally intended that my sister have it, but Andrea refused. She's almost as big a tomboy as you are, and that sort of thing didn't interest her."

Cagalli chuckled. She remembered that much about Andrea Strassmeier. "So you wound up with it instead."

"Mom told me to give it to the person I thought would wear it best." He visibly braced himself, then, to Cagalli's astonishment, held it out to her. "And that would be you."

Her eyes widened. It took almost a minute before she trusted herself to speak. "Me? But...why?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not because you're a princess; I know perfectly well how you'd react to _that_. No, it's just...I can't think of anyone else. For that matter, I'm not sure I'd want to."

Cagalli accepted it, wondering just what he was getting at. "Thank you."_ Something this important, why? _Then it clicked. _Is he saying what it sounds like? Is that why he looked so_ _relieved to see me yesterday?_ "Alex?" she said, giving him a suspicious (but not hostile) look.

Alex looked away briefly. "You're not making this easy, are you?" He actually blushed at the smirk she gave him. "All right. It took what happened over the past two days to get it through my thick skull, but...I...I love you." He looked at her challengingly. "There. Are you satisfied?"

The smirk became a genuine smile. "Definitely." Before Alex could respond, Cagalli stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him firmly on the lips. His eyes went wide for a moment at her unexpected reaction, and then slowly closed as he held on tight.

She pulled back, not very far. "So, do I need my head examined?"

Alex groaned, though his heart wasn't in it. "Who told you that one?"

Cagalli laughed. "Kyle told Kira and the others, and Kira told me."

"Figures." He shook his head ruefully, then smiled. "I guess I was wrong. Anyone who calls _you_ crazy has no sense of self-preservation."

"Good." She kissed him again, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's about time!"

They started to pull apart, then relaxed when they saw who had spoken. Kira Yamato stood in the doorway, with Flay Allster on his arm.

_The only people who aren't going to embarrass us._ "How long have you been there?" Alex asked.

"Long enough," Kira said with a grin.

Flay punched Alex's arm. "You two have been dancing around about it since we left Heliopolis. It's about time that stopped."

"Yeah, sure." Cagalli snorted. "And it was the day after; before that, I thought Alex was a ZAFT spy."

"Because his aunt's on the Supreme Council, and his cousin's with the Le Creuset team," Kira agreed. He nudged his girlfriend. "Come on, let's leave them alone a while longer."

"Right."

Cagalli watched them go. "Those two..." She shook her head fondly.

"Yeah." Alex smiled, and drew her close.

Soon enough, they would reach Orb, though there would be more battles on the way. But for now, all was at peace.

---

Author's note: First, don't get on me about the deserted island. It's from one of the few episodes I haven't seen, so I thought to blazes with canon, I'll do something original.

Next, they reach Orb, and much is revealed. In the meantime, please tell me how this was.


	17. Chapter 17: Reunions

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

---

Pacific Ocean, near Orb Union, 23 March, C.E. 71

---

It really was a shame, Alex decided, that the drubbing they'd given those submarines at the Strait of Malacca eight days earlier hadn't given the Zala team pause. True, he hadn't held out much hope, but it would have been nice if Athrun had taken the warning and spared them the annoyance.

_Annoyance is right._ They were facing four Gundams on Guul subflight platforms with three Gundams of their own. Kyle, Chris, and Hiro were on the _Valkyrie_'s forward deck playing armored gun turret, leaving Alex, Brian, and Kira to take the fight to the enemy with their flight-capable machines.

_At least they're pretty much ignoring _our _ship,_ Alex thought grimly. With their proximity to Orb, Athrun had apparently decided that attacking the _Valkyrie_ was a waste of effort and power, so his team was focused on the _Archangel_.

"Time to change that," Alex muttered. Predictably, Yzak was concentrating on the Strike; though he hated to admit it, the white-haired pilot's facility for carrying a grudge was very nearly equal to Daniel Bartlett's. "Brian, cover me."

"Roger that."

Smiling grimly, Alex angled his machine toward the Duel. _See how you like this, Cousin._

---

From Athrun's perspective, the battle was going fairly well. The black ship's machines had done little so far, and the Strike was for the moment pinned to the legged ship's deck.

The Duel's movements caught his eye. "Yzak, don't be reckless!"

"Shut up!"

"Try to aim for the engines," Athrun continued, ignoring Yzak's insolence. "Nicol, flank them on the port side!"

"Right."

Athrun followed his own directive, targeting the legged ship's port Igelstellungs. _As long as it goes down,_ he thought, then cursed as the Scorpion flashed past, throwing off his aim. Knowing that a Gundam was far more of a threat than some machine cannons that couldn't hurt him anyway, he shifted his aim, or tried to. The transformable machine was maddeningly agile.

"What's with this guy?" A hurried series of laser blasts missed completely; Kilgore repeatedly paused for a split second in front of the Aegis's optics, seemingly as a taunt.

"Nice try!" Forgoing his weapons completely, Kilgore slammed his machine into Athrun's, throwing the Aegis off balance, then darted away again.

"Blast it!" Athrun fired a burst from his thrusters, stabilizing his machine, then looked warily for his opponent. The old fighter pilot adage, "Lose sight, lose the fight," held true for mobile suits as well, and Athrun had no intention of losing.

---

_Archangel_/_Valkyrie_, Bridge

---

Murrue gripped the arms of her command chair as the _Archangel_ shook wildly. "Damage report!"

"Igelstellungs Four and Five are hit, ma'am!" Sai responded. "Sealing bulkheads!" The ship shook again as he spoke.

"Direct hit on the starboard levitator," Chandra reported. "It was the Blitz's lancer darts."

"Buster approaching from above!" Tonomura sang out.

Dearka's attack was considerably nastier than Nicol's. The Buster's anti-armor shotgun, orders of magnitude more powerful than lancer darts, struck the _Archangel_'s port side, taking out a good-sized chunk of their CIWS.

"We can't take much more of this," Murrue said grimly. "Lia, what about you?"

"They're ignoring us for the most part," Lia said. "Since we're so close to Orb, Zala probably decided we were a pointless target."

"I agree, Captain," Natarle said. "Commander Strassmeier has made no secret of his intentions, so they'd have to know that the _Valkyrie_ will no longer be a threat when it reaches Orb."

Which didn't help them very much. "Is there anything you can do?" Murrue asked.

"Some. Brian's keeping the Aegis busy, and Alex is going after his cousin." Lia grimaced. "That's all, I'm afraid."

"It'll have to do," Murrue said, looking down into CIC.

Natarle nodded agreement, then turned to Mir. "Tell Ensign Yamato to target the Guuls," she ordered. "He is to ignore the Duel; it's clear Strassmeier will be taking Joule personally."

Lia overheard, and took action of her own. "Target Lokies on those Guuls," she said crisply. "Focus on the Buster; if we can take it out, their only ranged attack that could really threaten either ship will be the Aegis's Scylla." Then to her helmsman, "Increase speed to flank."

"Yes, ma'am!"

---

Open sky

---

"Hey there, Yzak," Alex called. "Looks like you're in trouble. Again."

The Duel immediately stopped its attack on the Strike. "Buzz off, Alex. It's time for him to pay!"

Alex shook his head sorrowfully. "You take things way too personally, Yzak." His machine slammed into the Duel, knocking it away from the _Archangel_.

"You're one to talk!" Yzak shot back, sending an ineffective railgun slug at the Stormbird.

"For your information, cousin mine, there is a qualitative difference between a war wound and an abduction." Alex dodged his cousin's fire almost effortlessly. "For you to even consider such a comparison tells me that you are perilously close to losing your wits."

"Shut up!" Forgetting Kira entirely, Yzak drew a beam saber and charged the Stormbird, snarling all the way. He drew back for an overhand strike...

And then everything changed.

A mobile suit appeared seemingly out of thin air between the two combatants. Pure white, it bore an unmistakable resemblance to the Blitz, although its profile was narrower. It had the distinctive Trikeros system, and the way it had popped out of nowhere proved that it had Mirage Colloid.

The biggest surprise came when the mystery suit's pilot spoke. "Stop it, Yzak!"

Alex and Yzak both froze in their tracks. They knew that voice. It was a voice neither had heard in years, though they had always believed its owner still lived. The speaker was someone dear to both of them, someone who had vanished three years before.

"Yzak, what's wrong?" Athrun asked; it was, to put it mildly, unusual for Yzak to suddenly stop in the middle of an attack.

"Alex, what's going on?" Murrue and Kira asked simultaneously.

Neither was able to answer.

The white mobile suit turned to face the _Archangel_. "Sorry," the pilot said. A visual appeared on the bridge's main monitor, a girl of about sixteen, with space-black hair and ice-blue eyes. "I guess my arrival caught everyone by surprise." She smiled. "My name's Andrea Strassmeier."

Murrue Ramius felt her jaw drop. "You...you're Alex's sister?"

"It's her, Aunt Murrue," Lia said, more than a little shocked herself.

"Hi, Lia," Andrea said cheerfully, then looked at her brother's machine. "Come on, Alex. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Alex finally found his voice. "Y-Yeah, of course I am. Andrea..." Even now, with the evidence right in front of him, he was having trouble believing. _Is it really you, Sis?_

Andrea laughed. "I don't blame you for being shocked." She then turned to the Duel. "And you, Yzak, need to calm down," she said in a remarkably astringent tone. "So that Kira guy gave you a scar. So what? Alex lost his arm to a shark; did _he_ go bonkers when he recovered?"

"I..." Yzak wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I'm glad...you're alive."

She laughed again. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up." She returned her attention to Murrue. "Lord Uzumi sent me out when he heard who was approaching Orb waters. He wants both ships to dock at Onogoro Island, along with the ZAFT mobile suits. He knows his daughter is on the _Valkyrie_," she added.

"Of course, we'll come right in," Murrue said, feeling like she was in another world.

"We're coming, too," Athrun said. "There's a lot that needs to be cleared up." He smiled. "Besides, there's no way I'd try to keep Yzak from something like this. He'd probably kill me."

"You'd better believe it," Yzak said, though he wasn't sure he meant it.

Andrea grinned. "Follow me, then. I'll guide you in."

---

Docking facility, Onogoro Island

---

Alex had returned to his ship before they entered Orb waters, and now he sat in his usual place on the bridge, staring fixedly out the forward viewport. Even though he'd heard the voice, he still couldn't quite believe it was his sister in the white mobile suit.

No, that wasn't quite right. He did believe it, it was just that he was afraid of being wrong. If this turned out to be a hoax...

_Stop it,_ Alex told himself firmly. _You've always known_ _she was still alive._

"So you've finally found her."

He looked up. With her normal post superfluous (inasmuch as they had no mobile suits deployed), Cagalli stood next to Alex's chair. "And where I least expected to," he agreed. "I should have expected it, though; Andrea's not the kind of person to just sit there and wait to be rescued."

She smiled. "You think she stole that mobile suit?"

He snorted. "I do not for an instant believe its resemblance to the Blitz is a coincidence, so yes, it seems likely. Which lends credence to my original story."

"Come on. I believed you the first time."

Alex waved that away. "I know that; I was talking about Lieutenant Badgiruel."

She bent down and gave him a quick kiss, ignoring the huge man behind her. Cagalli had been a little nervous when Kisaka caught her holding Alex's hand, but the bodyguard had merely smiled knowingly. She still wondered just what was behind that smile, but it wasn't a major concern at the moment.

"I know," she said.

"Docking now," the helmsman interrupted.

Alex stood. This was something he'd been waiting for for a long time. "All right," he said, his voice noticeably less steady than usual. "Let's go."

He never had any memory of going from the bridge to one of the external hatches. All he ever knew was that he was suddenly outside the ship, and a girl in a white flightsuit was running toward him. Andrea Strassmeier practically tackled her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce embrace.

Alex hugged her back, tears running freely down his face. "It's really you," he whispered. "I was afraid it was somehow a trick."

"I know," she whispered back. She looked up at him. "But I'm back."

He pulled away slightly, just enough to get a good look at her. Andrea had grown at least fifteen centimeters since he's last seen her. Her hair was longer than he remembered, running down to midback, and the way she moved suggested that she'd at least kept in shape.

_Or the bastards who kidnapped her forced her to stay in shape,_ a corner of his mind added, but he ignored it.

Anyone who looked at Andrea Strassmeier could see that she was closely related to Alex, but there was one major difference. No one except Cagalli would have called Alex handsome; his angular face had been compared by more than one person to a bird of prey. His sister, though... While there was a pronounced resemblance, Andrea's face wasn't quite as angular. In simple terms, she'd gone from merely pretty to stunningly beautiful.

_Whoever wins her heart is either the craziest man alive, or the smartest, and the luckiest._ He looked up at the sound of footsteps "Hey, Yzak!"  
---

Yzak didn't care what else was going on. He didn't care that he was within shouting distance of the Earth Forces' newest warship. It didn't matter that he'd just been interrupted in an attempt to take down the Strike. He didn't even care that he was in tears, and that not only his teammates but the Earth Forces soldiers, including Kira Yamato, could see it.

He had his family back, and _that_ was all that mattered.

---

Andrea broke away from her brother to embrace their cousin in turn. "Great to see you, Yzak. Miss me?"

Yzak returned the embrace, thinking in the back of his mind that they looked absolutely ridiculous. "Too much. When we heard what happened..."

"Say no more, Cousin," Andrea said. She looked back over her shoulder, spotting Lia, Kisaka, and Cagalli. "And there's the princess-" She broke off, staring, then burst out laughing. "I don't believe it! You gave her Mom's necklace?"

Alex blushed. "Uh, yeah. You remember, Mom said I should give it to whomever I thought would wear it best..."

Yzak laughed. "So you gave it to the princess of Orb." He punched his cousin's shoulder. "And you told me there was nothing romantic going on!"

"There was nothing romantic _then_," Alex retorted in a pained tone. "At least not consciously; it wasn't until she briefly vanished that I was able to sort out my own feelings."

"Yeah, sure." Alex winced, hearing that tone. Yzak was having an "I told you so" moment, and he was guaranteed to milk it for all it was worth. "So you're the princess," Yzak went on, apparently deciding to spare his cousin any further embarrassment...for now.

"Don't call me a princess," Cagalli snapped, but then she smiled and shook Yzak's hand firmly. "Alex's told me a lot about you."

"I'll bet he has." Yzak nodded to the other girl present. "And you're Alex's Junk Guild friend?"

Lia smiled. "That's me. Lia Ramius, Captain of the _Valkyrie_." She started to say more, but then she looked past Andrea's shoulder, and her face lit up. "Mom! Dad!"

Yzak watched her go. "You have weird friends, Alex."

"Tell me about it."

---

Kira almost collapsed from sheer exhaustion when he released the Strike's zip line. The battle outside Orb had been short but fierce; if Alex's sister hadn't intervened, it could have gotten a lot nastier.

"Kira!" Predictably, Flay had appeared at his side. "Are you all right?"

He smiled at her. "Just tired. I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Athrun Zala came up to them, his friend Nicol Amalfi in tow.

Kira let Flay help him to his feet. "Athrun. It's... it's good to see you again." He looked away. "I wish..."

Athrun held up a hand, stopping him. "It's all right, Kira. I understand why you did it." He looked over at the other dock, where Yzak was talking with his cousins. "Maybe Strassmeier's sister can get your Earth Forces friends to see the error of their ways."

Kira blinked. "I thought you'd just want them dead."

"I did, at first." Athrun shrugged. "But then I heard from two different people, Lacus and that princess, that you were being treated well. That kinda...gave me hope that maybe they weren't like the rest of the Earth Forces."

"They aren't," Kira assured him. "Captain Ramius held us at gunpoint at first, but it was because we'd been exposed to classified Earth Forces technology." Athrun nodded; even though they were on opposite sides, he couldn't blame her for that. "Anyway, when she learned that you and I were friends, she let me use disabling attacks on your machine."

"Lacus told me that," Athrun said. "It's not the sort of thing a Blue Cosmos fanatic would do." He frowned. "But why did that XO go along with it? I've heard she's pretty by-the-book."

Kira shrugged. "She said it would be to their advantage if we recaptured the Aegis."

"That makes sense," Athrun agreed. He blushed suddenly, remembering that they weren't alone, and turned to Flay. "I apologize for my rudeness; I shouldn't have ignored you." He held out his hand. "I'm Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset team. This is Nicol Amalfi, same team."

She smiled. "Flay Allster, and don't worry. You and Kira haven't seen each other in years except on the battlefield."

_Cagalli was right, she's no Blue Cosmos operative._ "That's no excuse, but I'm glad you understand anyway." Athrun glanced again at Andrea. "I have a feeling that she's going to drop a major bombshell."

"Yeah," Nicol agreed. "That machine of hers looks a little too much like my Blitz to be a coincidence."

Kira nodded soberly. _I think even Lieutenant Badgiruel will have to question the Earth Forces' motives._ "So, how have you been, Athrun?" he asked, changing the subject. "Last time I saw you, your father had recalled you to the PLANTs."

Athrun shrugged. "Not much happened until January of last year. It was about then that I got engaged to Lacus." He nodded at the robotic bird that landed on Kira's shoulder. "It's also when I gave her that first Haro."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "She told me you built those."

"I joined ZAFT about a month after the Bloody Valentine," Athrun went on. "I was assigned to the Le Creuset team right after I graduated, last September. There wasn't much going on though, not until Heliopolis, and you know as well as I do what happened after that."

Kira nodded again. "It probably won't matter," he said. "If that girl confirms Alex's story, and I think she will, then I don't think we'll be with the Earth Forces for much longer."

"If even half of what he's said is true, it's a whole lot worse than anything ZAFT has done," Flay agreed.

Athrun sighed. "I hope you're right. I really hope you're right."

---

"Man, what a crowd," Mu muttered.

More to the point, it was several crowds. Alex, Cagalli, and Colonel Kisaka were talking with Yzak Joule; as Mu watched, they were joined by Yzak's teammate Dearka Elsman. Kira and Flay had met up with the other two Le Creuset team pilots, Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi; Kira's expression as he finally had a chance to talk with his old friend spoke volumes.

Mu, Murrue, and Natarle had been left alone at first, and then who should show up but the Captain's brother.

"It's good to see you again, Murrue," Michael Ramius was saying. "When I heard about Heliopolis, well..."

"I know what you mean, Mike," Murrue said. "Admiral Halberton said the same thing when we met the Eighth Fleet." She hugged her brother, then waved at her two companions. "Two of the _Archangel_'s officers, Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, XO, and Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga."

Michael shook their hands, smiling. "It's an honor to meet the Hawk of Endymion." He nodded to the brown-haired woman at his side. "This is my wife, Naomi."

"Mom! Dad!"

The three officers stepped back almost in unison as Lia Ramius seemed to explode into their midst, trapping each of her parents in a brief but enthusiastic hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," her mother whispered. "I knew you could take care of yourself, especially with Alex out there, but I couldn't help worrying."

"Mom, you always worry," Lia said, giving her another hug.

Natarle stepped forward. "You knew about Strassmeier's sister, correct?" Both Junkers nodded. "Forgive me, but I have to ask: Is his story true? Was his sister abducted by our forces?"

Michael Ramius sighed. "Andrea and Lord Uzumi will explain in greater detail, but for now..." Another sigh. "It's true. There is a great deal about the Earth Forces that you don't know. Some of it..." He trailed off, shaking his head, then looked at his sister. "Murrue, if I'd known then what I know now, I would have done everything I could to stop you from enlisting."

Murrue stiffened. He didn't say that sort of thing lightly.

"You don't have to take my word for it, either," he continued. "There is someone else here, whom I believe you know well." Michael looked toward a far door. "And if I'm not greatly mistaken, there he is."

None of the officers could conceal their shock. They knew who it was, all right. They'd met with him barely a month before, only then he'd worn the uniform of an Earth Forces rear admiral.

Murrue couldn't help staring. "Admiral... Admiral Halberton?" She couldn't believe it.

"It's been a while," Halberton said, coming over to them. "Surprised to see me?"

Natarle moistened suddenly dry lips. "Admiral, with all due respect..." She took a deep breath. "What is going on here?"

"All in good time, Lieutenant." Halberton raised his voice, making sure all present could hear him. "Chief Representative Athha would like to meet with all of you, to explain the highly unusual situation." He met Athrun's gaze. "Including you and your teammates, Commander Zala."

Athrun nodded sharply. "We'll be there."

"Good." Gesturing for those assembled to follow him, Halberton led the way out of the docks.

---

Athha residence

---

_This should be interesting,_ Alex thought. _Cagalli's father wants to meet with a gaggle of Earth Forces soldiers, independents, and four ZAFT pilots. Unusual, to put it mildly._

Andrea caught his eye and smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Alex."

"She's right," Cagalli said softly, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back. "Thanks, both of you."

Given the size of the group, they met with the Chief Representative in a large conference room on the ground floor. A long table dominated the center of the room, with small computer terminals inset directly in front of each chair. One wall featured a large viewscreen.

Lewis Halberton and Andrea Strassmeier moved to flank the tall, dark-haired man at the table. "Welcome, all of you," Uzumi Nara Athha said, standing to greet his guests. "I apologize for any confusion this may have caused, but as I am sure you will agree, the situation is unique."

As he spoke, Uzumi assessed the somewhat ragtag assembly. The _Archangel_ officers (who had been joined by Ensign Arnold Neumann) looked understandably confused. Kira Yamato, the youngest (whom Uzumi knew a great deal about indeed), was less nervous than he might have been, probably because of his close friendship with Uzumi's daughter.

The ZAFT pilots were more of a puzzle. Athrun Zala, as befitted a team commander, had no expression beyond polite interest. Nicol Amalfi seemed fascinated by his surroundings, while Yzak Joule was naturally focused on his cousin almost to the exclusion of all else. So was Dearka Elsman, though clearly for different reasons.

And then there were the two from the _Valkyrie_. Lia Ramius, of course, stayed near her aunt. Alex Strassmeier, though, was another matter entirely. Uzumi suppressed a smile at the sight; Alex might have been hard to read, but Cagalli wasn't, and she wasn't even trying to disguise her possessive attitude toward him.

_Besides, she's wearing Elena Strassmeier's necklace,_ Uzumi thought. _Klaus, you may have been right about how your son would have reacted, but they fell in love anyway._

"Unique is right, sir," Murrue said. "First Alex's sister appears out of nowhere, literally," she added, recalling the Mirage Colloid effect. "Then we find Admiral Halberton here, in Orb uniform. That tells me that something was going on _within_ the Alliance."

Uzumi nodded. "Correct." He nodded at the girl next to his chair. "And Ms. Strassmeier's story is where it begins."

Andrea took the floor. "As some of you know," she said, sounding oddly like Natarle Badgiruel, "three years ago, I was kidnapped by an Atlantic Federation special forces unit." She gestured to her brother. "Alex was also a target, but he was able to escape."

"So he was right," Natarle said softly.

The girl nodded. "I was taken to a secret base in the Aleutian Islands. When I woke up -they'd hit me with a stun gun- they told me I was to be part of something called the 'Combat Coordinator' project."

Neumann frowned. "Combat Coordinator?" he repeated.

"It was a project to counter ZAFT's mobile suit corps," Andrea explained. "Since, with a very few exceptions, Naturals can't pilot mobile suits without a special OS. So, we were brought in. Basically, it involved a combination of psychotherapy and drug treatments, to make us 'obedient.' "

"_Bastards!_" Yzak hissed.

Andrea gave him a stern look. "Yzak, remember that no one on the _Archangel_ had _anything_ to do with what happened." She smiled at his expression, a mixture of anger and chagrin. "Anyway, unfortunately for them, it didn't work, so what they had was a bunch of angry Coordinators." She smiled like a shark. "While it took me a lot longer to escape, I did quite a bit of damage on my way out."

"I'll say you did," Mu said. "What is that thing, anyway?"

She brought up an image on the wall screen. "GAT-X210, the Specter. Like the Blitz, it's designed as a special ops unit. Its equipment is identical, except for this." She indicated the left arm. "Instead of the Gleipnir, it has an energy-draining claw, intended for capturing enemy machines."

Uzumi gestured to Admiral Halberton as Andrea moved to join her brother and cousin. "This is where the admiral's story begins."

Halberton cleared his throat. "Last month, while you people were still mucking about in the desert, I did some digging of my own. Commander Strassmeier's story about his sister dovetailed all too well with some other things I'd heard. So, naturally, I made some quiet inquiries." He shook his head. "I found more than I ever wanted to know."

"What was it, Admiral?" Murrue asked softly.

The admiral clenched a fist. "That the Earth Alliance...is nothing more than a front for the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos."

There was a collective gasp from the _Archangel_'s people, but the ZAFT pilots were anything but surprised. "That explains how they were able to get that nuke onto the _Roosevelt_," Athrun said bitterly.

"It does indeed, Commander," Halberton agreed. "At any rate, I found out exactly what happened after the Mandelbrot Incident. It wasn't pretty, to put it mildly."

"So that's why you chose to desert?" Murrue asked softly.

Halberton snorted. "I would likely have done so eventually, but I wasn't given time to consider; I was looking into things that were none of my business, you see. To make a long story short, the high command tried to purge me, only to find that the entire crew of the _Menelaos_ was on my side. We sought refuge with Orb, and Lord Uzumi was kind enough to help us out."

"Where's the _Menelaos_ now?" Mu asked.

"Docked at Ame-no-Mihashira. As you know, Orb doesn't have much of a space fleet, so an _Agamemnon_-class battleship is a very valuable asset."

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence as those assembled mulled over what they had just heard. The Zala team, of course, were in no way surprised, except perhaps at the news that the Alliance had tried to purge its best space commander.

The _Archangel_ officers, on the other hand, found themselves faced with a serious dilemma. What they had just learned made even Natarle Badgiruel sick, but at the same time they _were_ Earth Forces soldiers. They had all given their loyalty; desertion, even though it was starting to look like the only choice, came very hard.

Kira finally spoke. "I agreed to pilot the Strike so that I could protect my friends," he said, giving Athrun an apologetic glance. "I enlisted when they did so that I could continue to protect them, but this..." He shook his head, then turned to his fellow officers. "If the Earth Forces are just a front for Blue Cosmos, then I can't remain with them. Maybe they'd let me go on for a while, but the moment I outlived my usefulness, they'd kill me. I won't give them that chance."

"Kira," Murrue said softly.

The Coordinator turned back to Uzumi. "Sir, I don't like to fight, but if Orb could use a mobile suit pilot, I'm available. If I have to fight, then I want it to be for something I believe in."

Mu La Flaga stood. "I'm with the kid. There's no way I can continue to fight for the Earth Forces, not if it helps a bunch of slimeballs like Blue Cosmos."

"I have to agree with Commander La Flaga," Murrue said. "If the truth about the Alliance was enough to get the Admiral to desert, then I shall follow."

"I agree as well," Natarle said. "In light of what I have learned here, I cannot in good conscience continue to serve the Earth Alliance."

"I'm in, too," Neumann said.

Uzumi nodded gravely. After what he'd heard from Halberton and Kisaka about these people, their reactions were about what he'd expected. "I realize that this is very difficult for all of you. Turning your back on your homeland is never easy. Indeed, if you had found it easy, I would not be able to trust you." He raised an eyebrow. "What of the rest of your crew?"

"They'll likely go along," Murrue said. "The student volunteers for sure; with the exception of Flay Allster, they're all from Orb anyway."

The Chief Representative frowned. "George Allster's daughter?"

"She's also Kira's girlfriend," Cagalli said. "She'll go wherever he goes. Bet on it."

Uzumi nodded, satisfied. "Very well, then."

Kisaka stood. "Those of you who chose to join Orb's military will be promoted, and we will assign additional crew to the _Archangel_," he said. "Your current crew will remain with you unless they specifically request reassignment." He looked at Kira. "We do, however, have another job for you. Since Orb is not at war with anyone at present, your first assignment will be to help in the development of our new mobile suits, and in the training of their pilots."

Kira nodded. "I can handle that. What do you need?"

"Thanks in part to the G-weapon project, we have the technology to produce mobile suits superior to anything short of those original prototypes," Kisaka explained. "Unfortunately, we haven't yet been able to produce an OS that our people can use."

"So you need me to come up with an OS that will let Naturals pilot mobile suits," Kira said, nodding again. "I'll do what I can."

"That is all we could ask." Kisaka looked over at Alex. "We would like your assistance, as well."

Alex shrugged. "We have to earn our keep somehow."

"Speaking of Alex's operation," Yzak said, "just how did they get the kind of resources they needed to build a warship and five mobile suits?" He quirked an eyebrow at Alex.

The other shrugged again. "Well, the Junk Guild helped some, since Lia's parents are members. Still, I admit to being a little puzzled at how some parts appeared right when we needed them. It happened too many times to be a coincidence."

"That would be my doing," Uzumi said.

All eyes turned to the Orb noble in shock. "Say _what?_" Yzak blurted.

"Father, are you saying-" Cagalli couldn't finish.

Uzumi smiled at his daughter. "Come now, Cagalli. Your attachment to Commander Strassmeier is obvious to all but the willfully blind. I don't think you have any reason to complain." Cagalli blushed, and the Chief Representative nodded at Yzak. "You heard correctly, Mister Joule. I arranged for much of the resources he needed, though I do not know how he obtained the PSA technology. Orb has to date been unable to duplicate it."

Alex looked uncharacteristically sheepish. "No, we stole that ourselves."

"That's my brother!" Andrea chirped.

Athrun frowned. "But why? Why would you lend covert assistance to a group like that?"

Uzumi sighed. "Though my personal sympathies lie with the PLANTs, particularly in light of recent revelations about the Earth Forces, I must confess that I share many of Strassmeier's suspicions about your father, Commander."

The ZAFT soldier closed his eyes briefly. "I wish I could blame you, sir, but I can't. My father isn't exactly known for moderation. I don't think he wants all Naturals dead, but I can understand why someone would think otherwise. And since I'm well aware that Alex has no intention of harming the PLANTs..."

Uzumi nodded. "You see the position I find myself in. While I still live, Orb will never align itself with the Earth Forces, but we cannot at this point lend our support to the PLANTs, either. Giving aid, however covert, to someone like Alex Strassmeier, was the best we could do."

"I understand, and I will so inform the Supreme Council," Athrun said.

Uzumi stood. "I believe that concludes any official business. Commander Zala, you may make use of our own comm facilities to file your report; I understand a _Vosgulov_-class submarine lacks the needed equipment, and this would be faster than returning to Carpentaria."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may also rest here for a time, so long as you maintain a low profile." Uzumi smiled. "If nothing else, I believe some of you have some catching up to do."

The now-former Earth Forces officers started to file out, followed by the ZAFT pilots, Andrea Strassmeier, and Lia Ramius. Alex moved to follow, but Uzumi's upraised hand stopped him.

He turned. "Sir?"

"I have some additional matters to discuss with you, Commander," Uzumi said. "Cagalli, if you and Kira would remain as well." The two exchanged puzzled looks, but complied.

---

They didn't start right away. Uzumi had called for a couple more people, and Alex's eyes narrowed when they arrived. He recognized them instantly: Haruna and Caridad Yamato, Kira's parents. _What is going on here?_ Alex had known they were Orb citizens, but it was odd that the Chief Representative would know them.

Haruna's expression was difficult to read, but his wife was another matter. The instant she saw Kira and Cagalli sitting side by side, she looked almost dismayed, as though this was something she had hoped would never happen.

Kira's eyes widened. "Mom? Dad?"

"Lord Uzumi, what is going on?" Caridad asked, sounding afraid of the answer.

Uzumi seemed to hesitate. "We can no longer hide the truth," he said softly. "As you can see, the children have met."

Alex's eyes, already narrow, shrank to icy crescents. " 'The children have met'?" he repeated softly. "Is this about what it sounds like?"

Uzumi nodded. "Kisaka told me of your quest, and how you hoped to receive help in Orb."

"Yes," Alex said slowly. "I take it you have some information?"

Another nod. "I know exactly what happened to the twins you seek."

"And they are?" Alex said when the Chief Representative paused.

Uzumi shot a glance at Haruna Yamato, got a resigned look in return, and finally answered. "Kira Yamato is the Ultimate Coordinator, and Cagalli is his sister."

The resulting silence was profound. Alex had been convinced for a while that Kira was the Ultimate Coordinator, but it had never occurred to him that Cagalli might be the other twin. Now, though, as he looked at them, he was struck by the resemblance. _Allowing for the obvious gender differences, they're almost identical. Why didn't I see it sooner?_

The twins themselves were in shock. Kira and Cagalli had felt connected since they'd first met, but they'd never thought they might actually be related.

Kira finally looked at his parents. "Mom? Dad? Is it... is it true?" They nodded mutely. "Why... why didn't you tell me?"

Uzumi answered for them; Haruna seemed unable to speak, and his wife was in tears. "There was a great deal going on at the time," he said. "Your birth parents had just been killed in a Blue Cosmos attack. To my knowledge, only two of Ulen Hibiki's colleagues survived, Mikhail Coast, and Alex's father, Klaus Strassmeier."

Alex's lip twisted. "I spoke with Coast when I began my search, three years ago. He's a ZAFT pilot now; we ran into him at Junius Seven."

"It was decided that the twins would be separated, in order to keep them safe," Uzumi continued. "Accordingly, Kira was adopted by the Yamatos, while I took Cagalli in myself."

Haruna finally spoke. "We had hoped to keep these events secret, though Lord Uzumi said that we wouldn't be able to forever."

"But why didn't you tell _us_?" Cagalli burst out. "Why did we have to be kept in the dark?"

Alex took her hand. "Cagalli, would _you_ tell a little kid he's the product of some insane medical experiment?"

"It would have been better if the secret had never been revealed," Caridad Yamato said suddenly. She glared at Alex through her tears. "If you hadn't gotten involved, this would never have happened."

He exploded out of his chair. "How _dare_ you!" he hissed. "I can understand keeping it from them _temporarily_; as I said, telling that story to a little kid would be crazy. Ultimately, though, they had an _absolute_ right to know, and you were obligated to explain it the moment they were capable of understanding." When all three Yamatos flinched, he forcefully reigned his voice in. "Don't get me wrong. I have no doubt that you love Kira just as you would if he had been your son by birth. Still, that doesn't change the fact that he _needed_ to know, eventually."

"Alex is right," Uzumi said. He laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I intended from the beginning to tell you, when you were old enough. You're friend's quest merely accelerated that." He looked at Kira's parents. "And even if Alex hadn't gotten involved, it would have gotten out eventually."

Haruna squeezed his wife's shoulder. "He's right, Caridad, And so is Strassmeier. Kira and Cagalli have a right to know the truth." He looked at Kira. "I won't blame you if you're angry, Kira. Just remember what your friend said. We love you just as if you were our son by birth."

Kira nodded slowly. "I know." He rose and embraced his parents. "It's hard, but I understand."

His sister agreed. "When Alex told me about his search, I never thought I was one of the people he was looking for." She froze briefly as another thought occurred to her. "Father, if Kira and I are siblings... what am I?"

Uzumi smiled. "You, like your brother, are a Coordinator. While you were not removed from your mother's womb, as he was, you did undergo the more standard treatments."

"Though whether the word 'standard' can be applied to Coordinator technology in the first place is an open question," Alex said wryly. He looked up at Uzumi. "Sir, one more thing. Why were you so ready to help?"

"It's quite simple, though few are aware of it," Uzumi replied. "Did your father ever tell you about his time as an exchange student in Orb?"

Alex frowned. "He mentioned it, but not very often..." He trailed off, an arrested expression on his face.

Uzumi nodded. "Exactly. I knew your father well. Indeed, one reason I covertly aided you was because of a promise I made, long ago. Klaus asked me to look out for you, should anything happen to him."

"That explains some things," Alex said slowly.

"More than you realize," Uzumi said dryly. "When the engagement with Yuna Seiran fell through, I actually suggested a match between you and Cagalli." The princess blushed at that. "Your father, however, warned me that you would not react well to something like that."

Alex snorted. "My father was undoubtedly exaggerating. My opinion of arranged marriages is no secret and never has been."

"That is precisely what he told me," Uzumi agreed. "In any case, it appears to be a moot point."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "So you're not objecting to my relationship with Cagalli?"

"On the contrary, I was delighted when I saw you together." Uzumi smiled. "I recognized your mother's necklace."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

Haruna stood, Caridad and Kira with him. "If you'll excuse us, My Lord."

"Of course."

Cagalli followed her brother out. Alex started to move, then paused and looked back at Uzumi. "Just one more thing." He hesitated. "I want to thank you, for taking care of Andrea. That is a debt I can never repay."

"There is nothing to repay," Uzumi said. "I could not leave anyone in such a state, let alone the daughter of an old friend."

"Still, if there's anything you need..."

Uzumi smiled. "Make Cagalli happy. That is all I ask."

Alex grinned, came to attention, and saluted in the ZAFT manner. "You got it," he said, and departed.

---

Author's note: Alex and his sister have been reunited at last, the _Archangel_ has left the Earth Forces ahead of schedule, and the twins have learned the truth of their origins.

First of all, no one get started about Cagalli's genetic profile. Nothing definitive is said (Uzumi's line in Phase-37 doesn't count, since her origins haven't been revealed yet), and I've heard arguments on both sides. I lean towards Coordinator, myself, mainly because she and Kira are twins.

Not to worry, Kira will still get the mighty ZGMF-X10A Freedom, it will just happen differently.

There won't be much action in the next chapter, I'm afraid, and possibly not in the one after that. There's a lot of setup for future events. In the meantime, please tell me how I did here.


	18. Chapter 18: The Land of Peace

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

Ezalia Joule's residence, PLANTs, 23 March, C.E. 71

* * *

"Representative Joule? There's a call coming in for you, ma'am." The receptionist frowned. "It's from Orb." 

Ezalia raised her eyebrows. "From Orb?" She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Put it through."

Her screen displayed only a pause symbol for a few seconds, then cleared, and Ezalia felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. Her son Yzak looked out at her, and beside him were Alex Strassmeier, and his sister Andrea.

"Hi, Aunt Ezalia," Andrea said cheerfully. "Sorry I took so long."

"Andrea," Ezalia whispered. "You're... you're really alive?"

Her niece smiled. "Yep, it's me. Kind of a long story, but I'm back. I managed to escape the Earth Forces while the _Archangel_ was in the desert, and Lord Uzumi was kind enough to take me in. Alex was headed here anyway, so it all worked out."

"She was kidnapped for some sort of top secret Alliance program," Yzak said darkly.

Andrea elbowed him. "But no one on the _Archangel_ had anything to do with it. In fact, they defected to Orb after they heard my story. Well, mine and Admiral Halberton's; apparently the Earth Forces were going to purge him, so he deserted, and took his flagship with him."

"Fools," Ezalia said. "Lewis Halberton is -or was- the best space commander they had; even among our forces, his only equal is Rau Le Creuset." She looked at her nephew. "And where do you fit into all this?"

Alex shrugged. "As you know, we were helping the 'legged ship' on its journey, since one of my closest friends is the niece of its CO. Anyway, Yzak and I were about to go at it yet again when Andrea's machine appeared out of nowhere. Things went a little crazy from there."

"I'll say it's crazy!" his sister said, beaming. "He gave Mom's necklace to the Chief Representative's daughter!"

"You just had to blurt that out, didn't you?" Alex grumbled, giving her a sour look.

Ezalia laughed delightedly. "You and the Princess of Orb. Well, from what I've heard about her, you two are a good match."

"That's what Lia said," Alex agreed. "Much to my surprise, Uzumi didn't voice any objections." He smiled wryly. "On the contrary, he was delighted to see us together."

"I wonder if Lord Uzumi has considered all the implications," Ezalia murmured. Her nephew looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged. "I don't mean to embarrass you, but you and Miss Athha will almost certainly get married eventually. With your background, that would effectively bind Orb to the PLANTs."

All three of the youngsters suddenly looked thoughtful. "She has a point, Alex," Yzak said. "Since Cagalli is a member of one of the Five Noble Families, if you marry her, that will bring Orb into our camp."

"I'll grant your point, though I think this talk of marriage is a bit premature," Alex said, ignoring Yzak's mocking smile. He turned back to his aunt. "It's not as big a surprise as you might think, Aunt Ezalia. Lord Uzumi told me that his personal sympathies lie with the PLANTs; the main reason he can't support them openly is because he shares some of my suspicions regarding Patrick Zala."

Ezalia sighed. "Much as I would like to, I can't really blame him, given the tone of Committee Chairman Zala's recent speeches."

Alex nodded. "In light of that, he secretly aided my own efforts, since I oppose Zala but at the same time have no intention of harming the PLANTs." He shook his head as though trying to clear it. "He also knew my father, and promised to look out for me if anything happened."

Ezalia blinked in surprise. "Your father knew Lord Uzumi? He never mentioned that, though I suppose he wouldn't have. He was always a quiet sort."

"He was at that," Alex agreed. "Anyway, Athrun will be officially informing the Council of this shortly, but I might as well tell you in advance. Lord Uzumi has given his personal assurance that Orb will never align itself with the Earth Forces. As has already been explained, he can't go beyond that right now, but every little bit helps."

"It does indeed," Ezalia said. She cocked her head. "And how has your search been going?"

Alex grinned sheepishly. "It's finished. Kira Yamato, pilot of GAT-X105 Strike, is the Ultimate Coordinator. That much I've suspected since before we reached Earth. What I hadn't expected, and which took everyone by surprise, is that his sister, who underwent the 'standard' Coordinator treatments, is none other than Cagalli Yula Athha."

Ezalia's eyes widened. "The princess? Well, I suppose it makes sense; if Lord Uzumi knew your father, then he had to have known about Hibiki's work."

"Exactly. Haruna and Caridad Yamato adopted Kira, and Lord Uzumi took Cagalli in himself." Alex grimaced. "Caridad was, shall we say, less than pleased when it all came out, though I'm confident she'll get over it soon enough."

"I see." Ezalia nodded. "What are your plans now?"

"For now, Lord Uzumi has asked me to assist in the development of Orb's new mobile suits," Alex said. "Before that, though, we're all just going to go out and relax for a while. The Zala team has been given permission to stay for a few days as long as they keep a low profile. Can't have four ZAFT Elites wandering around in uniform, after all."

"That would be counterproductive right now," Ezalia agreed. "One more thing, Alex. I know you can't come home yet, but I want you to introduce me to this princess sometime."

Alex grinned. "You got it. Give Cassandra our love."

"See you!" Andrea said with a smile.

Ezalia sat back when the image vanished. Nothing could bring her sister or brother-in-law back from the dead, but seeing Andrea alive had lifted a great weight from her mind. Even the knowledge that her niece and nephew wouldn't be returning to the PLANTs anytime soon couldn't dim that.

_And Alex has finally found someone to love. That princess must be something special if she was able to penetrate that shell of his._

* * *

Outdoor restaurant, Orb capital

* * *

Anyone who didn't know exactly whom they were looking at would have assumed it was just a group of teenagers. Of course, nothing could be farther from the truth. Kira Yamato, Flay Allster, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, and Sai Argyle were newly-minted Orb soldiers. Their friend Kuzzey Buskirk had decided not to join the Orb military, realizing that he wasn't cut out to be a soldier. None of them held it against him. 

Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and Athrun Zala normally wore the red uniform of ZAFT elites, but that was a bad idea in Orb, which still had a tenuous relationship with both sides.

Lia Ramius, Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, and Cagalli Yula Athha (who didn't look anything like a princess in street clothes) completed the group.

"So Uncle Klaus went to school with Lord Uzumi, huh?" Yzak said, shaking his head in wonder. "Man, talk about weird."

"You don't know the half of it," Alex told him, spearing his inevitable seafood lunch with a fork. "He actually suggested arranging a match between Cagalli and me after that business with the Seirans flopped. Dad, however, warned him that it would be a bad idea."

Flay laughed. "I sure hope so!" She remembered Alex forcefully expressing his opinion of arranged marriages just before the Eighth Fleet battle. "But it happened anyway," she added with a sly grin.

Alex shot her a dirty look. "Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Yzak. For your information, talk of marriage is premature, to put it mildly. We've only really known each other for about two months."

"Yeah, and it's felt like two years," Mir put in. "Wars have that effect."

The hawk-faced Coordinator quirked an eyebrow. "Are you saying that the fact that it's only been two months since Heliopolis means nothing?"

Mir nodded. "Look at Kira. I know he doesn't like being a soldier, but he's gotten used to it."

"If he hadn't, he'd already be dead," Athrun agreed. He looked at his friend. "Why'd you move there, anyway? When I left, you seemed happy in Copernicus."

Kira sighed. "With the increasing tensions between the PLANTs and the sponsor nations, Mom and Dad decided that the Moon wasn't safe anymore."

"They were right about that," Dearka said. "Commander Le Creuset told us a little about the battles on the Grimaldi Front. Sure, they were nowhere near Copernicus, but that bombing was something else."

"Something barbaric," Alex said darkly. He took a sip of coffee. "It was what convinced me that the Earth Forces were controlled by Blue Cosmos."

Yzak, seeming to sense the darkening mood, turned to Kira. "By the way, Kira, I thought you'd like to know Commander Waltfeld and Aisha survived."

Kira seemed to sag with relief. "Thank goodness for that. How did they get out?"

"DaCosta and a Junker named Lowe Guele pulled them out of the wreckage," Yzak said. "Last I heard they were in pretty bad shape; I think they were put into some kind of suspended animation."

"But they'll make it, right?" Kira pressed. Yzak nodded. "Thanks."

Alex chuckled softly, causing his cousin to glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. You were so hot to make Kira pay for giving you that scar, and now you're chatting with him like you don't have a care in the world."

Yzak glared a moment longer, then shook his head in resignation. "If you weren't my cousin... Fine. I figured that if he's your friend, he can't be all bad."

_And isn't _that_ a mouthful of nothing,_ Alex thought, knowing that Yzak had taken a liking to Kira, but didn't want to admit it. "So, Kira, Cagalli. How are you two holding up?"

Kira shrugged. "It came as a big shock, but it really doesn't affect much. I mean, it's nice that I have a sister," here he and Cagalli smiled at each other, "but when you think about it, it doesn't change our lives much. We are who we are, and that's it." He tucked an arm possessively around Flay's shoulders. "And the people we care about still accept us."

"You'd better believe it!" Flay said.

Athrun clapped him on the shoulder. "She's right. You've always been like a brother to me; learning how you were created doesn't change that."

Kira smiled. "Thanks, Athrun."

Alex looked at his girlfriend (and it still felt _weird_ thinking of her like that). "How about you?"

"I agree with Kira. I mean, sure, I've had problems with my father." She grimaced, remembering Heliopolis. "But I've never doubted that he loved me."

The conversation soon turned to lighter matters. Kira and Athrun reminisced about their time in Copernicus, with Nicol listening intently. Tolle and Mir found themselves swapping stories with Yzak; the white-haired pilot had gotten curious about his cousin's classmates.

Sai and Flay, still good friends despite their explosive breakup a month earlier, chatted with Lia Ramius. Dearka, fascinated by the younger Strassmeier, paid more attention to her than to anything else. Alex was unsure whether to wish him luck; he had nothing against the ZAFT pilot, but after the events of three years past he was wary of _anyone_ paying such close attention to his sister.

_It's her decision to make_, he reminded himself firmly.

"Say, Alex," Sai said. "How long were you working on your project? You don't get a warship and five mobile suits overnight."

Alex took a bite of fish as he formulated his response. "We started just after arriving at Heliopolis, so I'd say a little less than a year." He snorted. "I actually wasn't ready when we left, but Le Creuset forced my hand."

"I remember you only had one mobile suit ready, and not many of the ship's weapons," Cagalli said.

"The ship's weapons didn't matter right then," Alex reminded her. "I wasn't inclined to use laser cannons -or worse yet, positron cannons- inside the colony." He looked at Athrun. "I'm sorry about Miguel, Athrun. I understand he was a friend of yours."

Athrun sighed. "I don't blame you," he said. "I disagree with what you're doing, but it's not like you had a choice right then." A courteous nod at Cagalli. "Especially since you had her along."

"Since I intended from the beginning to make for Orb, letting her die would have caused problems," Alex agreed. He waved a hand. "But there's no point in rehashing the Heliopolis raid. It happened, and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"He's right," Yzak said, and grinned.

Alex felt his stomach sink. _I know that look._

"So, Alex, you two have any plans?" Yzak said, confirming his suspicions.

Cagalli blushed, and Alex gave his cousin an almost-glare. "Will you give it a rest already? I've said everything there is to say on that subject, all right? Of course we'll be seeing each other a lot; that's a given."

Yzak laughed, feeling better than he had in years. "I know, I know. I'm just yanking your chain."

"He's one of the few who can get away with it, too," Andrea put in.

No one was surprised by that. Everyone save Dearka, Nicol, and Athrun knew Alex well by now, and even they could tell that taking liberties with him was a bad idea.

Mir raised her eyebrows. "And how many people are there who can say that?"

"Yzak, Aunt Ezalia, Lia, Cagalli, and me," Andrea said. "Anybody else is playing with fire."

"No kidding," Tolle said. "I've seen how he reacts to that."

Alex buried his face in his hands. "Are you guys done needling me?"

"For now," Andrea said slyly.

"Whatever." Alex sighed, then turned to Yzak. "So how long are you going to be here?"

Yzak shrugged. "A couple of days, at least. Athrun?"

"When I gave my report, I got a message direct from Chairman Clyne," Athrun said. "We're to provide Morgenroete with battle data from our mobile suits. Reading between the lines, I think the Chairman is trying to get Orb to see the PLANTs in a favorable light."

"It won't take much to do that," Cagalli said. "Even though he's insisted that Orb remain neutral, my father has personally favored the PLANTs ever since the Supreme Council was bombed."

Alex snorted. "Ah, yes, the eternal divide between personal opinions and public policy. I understand he doesn't like the Seirans very much, either. Which reminds me, do either Unato or his son know of our...relationship?"

Cagalli grimaced. "My father told them. They weren't happy, but there wasn't much they could actually do. Especially since Rondo Ghina Sahaku supported him."

Alex frowned. "Ghina did? Mina I could understand; she's ambitious, but she doesn't have her brother's oversized ego."

"Hey, your family is the closest thing the PLANTs have to nobility," the princess pointed out. "Besides, he doesn't like the Seirans either."

"So we actually agree on something. Amazing." Alex finished his lunch and stood. "Much as I hate to break this off, the next couple of days are going to be busy, and I need to prepare."

"That goes for all of us, I think," Athrun agreed. "We're going to bring the _Cousteau_ into the Morgenroete dock, that way no one will see us bringing our mobile suits in."

With that, the gathering broke up, leaving in pairs and singletons. Flay and Kira went off shopping, accompanied by Andrea Strassmeier; as Alex had predicted, the two got along to an almost disturbing degree. Sai left by himself, saying something about getting his watch fixed.

Minutes later, they were gone.

* * *

Onogoro Island, 25 March, C.E. 71

* * *

A brown-haired woman in the orange and white of Morgenroete Inc. sat at a computer terminal. Recorded images of five different mobile suits flashed across it, one blue, one green and tan, one blue and white, one black and red, and one red overall. 

_Duel, Buster, Strike, Blitz, and Aegis,_ the woman thought. _Who'd have thought they'd turn out so well. Now if only we could get that kind of performance with Natural pilots._ That, of course, was the object of her current assignment.

An aide stepped in. "Chief, I have Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset team, Alex Strassmeier, and Lieutenant Kira Yamato of the _Archangel_ here."

The woman nodded. "Send them in."

It was a curious trio that arrived, one in the silver-white of Orb's forces, one in the red of a ZAFT elite, and one in a black suit of military styling.

She rose, smiling. "Welcome, all of you. I'm Erica Simmons, Chief Engineer of the M1 Astray project." Simmons nodded at Kira. "Congratulations on your promotion."

Kira blinked. "Uh, thanks."

"I understand you need data from the G-weapons," Athrun said.

Simmons nodded. "That, and a Coordinator with both a technical education and combat experience in one of those machines, which is where the Lieutenant comes in."

"Colonel Kisaka said something about needing a new OS," Kira said,

Another nod. "We have one pilot who doesn't need such an OS, but that doesn't help us much."

Alex's gaze sharpened. "A Coordinator?"

Simmons shook her head. "No, he's a Natural." She punched up an image of the youngster in question. He was on the short side, with reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. "This is Max Labatt, younger brother of one of our test pilots. A bit of an oddball, he can pilot a mobile suit without much in the way of computer support, though we don't have the slightest idea how he manages it."

"It's inevitable that there would be at least a handful of Naturals who could pilot mobile suits," Alex said with a shrug. "Lucky for us none appear to have joined the Earth Forces."

"Lucky indeed," Simmons agreed. "Commander Zala, how long until your machines are brought in?"

"They should be here in an hour or so," Athrun said. "In the meantime, could we see these new mobile suits of yours?"

"Certainly." Simmons stood and gestured for them to follow her. "This way."

She led them to a control room overlooking a cavernous facility. Three mobile suits were visible through the large window. Mostly white, with black torsos and red trim, they bore an unmistakable resemblance to Kira's X105 Strike. More streamlined than anything ZAFT had, save for the four stolen Gundams, they had a certain malevolent look to them.

"These are the first three units of our mobile suit line, the MBF-M1 Astray." Simmons lifted a comm unit. "Asagi, Juri, Mayura, power up. Show them what you can do."

It was soon apparent why Kira's programming talents were needed. The girls did their best, but they were barely able to get their machines to move. Athrun winced more than once, seeing how slow and clumsy they were. Still, the M1's design was basically sound; all it needed was an OS that Naturals could use.

"I see why you need my help," Kira said. "This reminds me of when the Captain and I were facing Miguel Aiman at Heliopolis."

Athrun glanced at him. "I saw some of that. You had to rewrite the OS mid-battle, right?"

"That's what happened," Kira confirmed. "I had to hurry, too; Miguel knocked us over at least once, and Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Mir were there, so I was afraid the Strike would crush them."

Alex grimaced. "I was injured there myself; when Miguel's GINN exploded, a piece of shrapnel caught me in the shoulder."

"I remember that," Cagalli said, walking in.

Kira smiled. "Hi, Cagalli."

She gave her brother a quick hug. "Sorry I'm late." She looked out at the Astrays. "What do you think?"

"I should be able to come up with an OS the pilots can use," Kira said. "It'll probably take a while, but like Kisaka pointed out when we arrived, it's not like Orb is at war with anyone right now. There's plenty of time to work it out."

"That's great." Cagalli quirked an eyebrow at Alex. "And what about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm more likely to be involved in the training side of things. While I'm no slouch at programming, obviously, this is more Kira's area than mine."

"A new OS is pretty much all these things need," Athrun said. "According to the specs I've seen, an M1 could give even a G-weapon a nasty fight."

"That reminds me," Simmons said. "How did your father respond to the notion of giving Orb even this much aid?"

Athrun sighed. "He didn't like it, but Chairman Clyne pointed out that anything bad for the Earth Forces is good for the PLANTs." He nodded at the Astrays. "These are definitely bad for the Earth Forces."

"I'm glad to hear it." Simmons moved closer to the window. "I apologize if I offended you, Commander."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's natural for you to want to be certain of something like that. I don't blame you."

The quartet then proceeded to an elevator and went down a level, joining Murrue, Mu, Kojiro Murdoch, and Athrun's teammates. Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, and Mayura Labatt arrived moments later, still in flight gear. Max Labatt promptly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, moving to stand with his sister.

Alex studied the pilots with carefully hidden interest. With the exception of the younger Labatt, none of them really looked like soldiers. Then again, neither did Kira Yamato and Nicol Amalfi, and they had more than proven their skill on the battlefield.

"All right," Simmons said. "These three Coordinators will be assisting us in the M1 project. Athrun Zala, of ZAFT's Le Creuset team, will only be here for a short while, long enough to give us some data from the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis. Lieutenant Kira Yamato, pilot of X105 Strike, will be in charge of programming a Natural-compatible operating system."

She nodded at Alex. "Alex Strassmeier, the _Valkyrie_'s lead pilot, will be helping to train our mobile suit corps once the new OS is ready."

"Nice to meet you," Asagi said, speaking for all of them.

A series of impacts briefly cut off conversation. They turned to see X102 Duel, X103 Buster, and X207 Blitz marching into the hangar. Though all three were a dull gray, indicating that the PSA was off, they still radiated an air of menace.

"The Strike and the Aegis are already here, along with our machines," Alex said, then stepped forward to greet his cousin. "Any trouble?"

Yzak shook his head. "Nothing. I heard a couple of _Laurasia_-class ships blew away some Earth Forces spy satellites, but that's nothing new. I don't think the Alliance will be suspicious."

"Good to hear." Alex waved at Kira. "Let's see what we've got."

* * *

An hour later, Athrun found himself back in the control room. His team's role was fairly limited (fortunately, given the delicate political situation), so he didn't have to be involved much. He'd helped Kira with data extraction from the Aegis, then watched the others until he was sure things were well underway. 

Athrun sighed. What he hadn't told anyone, even Kira, was that his father was growing increasingly extreme. He didn't think his father was at the point of genocide, but at the same time it would not have surprised him if the elder Zala did cross that line.

_What's going on?_ he thought almost despairingly. _What if Alex is right, and Father _does_ want to wipe out the Naturals? What am I supposed to do?_

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Athrun turned, eyes widening in surprise. "Captain Ramius? No, not at all." He offered a salute, wondering just what was going on.

Murrue returned the salute, smiling. "I was curious," she said, answering the unasked question. "About the young soldier who nearly stabbed me to death."

He winced. "Sorry about that."

She waved that away. "There's nothing to apologize for. You're ZAFT, I was Earth Forces. We both had our duty." She looked past him at the five Gundams. "After Heliopolis, I never thought I'd see all five of those in the same place again."

"Yeah," Athrun agreed. "I... wanted to thank you. For how you've treated Kira."

"Well, I couldn't mistreat him and expect him to pilot the Strike for us, now could I?" Murrue moved to stand next to him. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he." It wasn't a question.

Athrun nodded. "We've been close, ever since we were little. He's like a brother to me, and learning the truth about his origins doesn't change that." He sighed. "You know, there aren't many people I'm close to anymore. Kira, Lacus, and Nicol, really."

"Not even your father?" Murrue said, then blushed a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Athrun shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's true, after all." He sighed again. "After my mom was killed, my father became obsessed with defeating the Earth Alliance. I guess I did, too; it's why I joined ZAFT, and why I was so shocked when I realized Kira was piloting the Strike."

"I don't blame you," Murrue said, chuckling ruefully. "Alex, if anything, is even worse. If my niece wasn't his best friend, he might well have attacked us at Heliopolis." She smiled, seeing the black-haired youth talking animatedly with Mu La Flaga. "He's changed since we got here."

Athrun shrugged. "I don't know him very well. You'd have to ask Yzak."

"I did. He said the same thing." Murrue laughed softly. "I think Natarle is glad of the change; it means he's less likely to shoot her. He almost did once."

"Cagalli told me about that," Athrun said.

Murrue glanced at her watch. "I'd best get going. There's a lot that I need to get straightened out." She departed, leaving Athrun alone again with his thoughts.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Alex muttered. He glanced at the nondescript youth next to him. "What do you make of it, Kyle?" 

The other shrugged. "Not my area. Far as I know, Orb isn't building artillery support machines. Makes sense, really."

"You're a big help." Alex's tone didn't match his words, though. As it happened, he agreed with Kyle. What Orb needed was a good general purpose mobile suit, and the M1 Astray fit that bill nicely.

"Chris is having more success than I am," Kyle went on.

Alex grunted, but didn't reply. He'd always doubted Chris Madsen's sanity.

"Hey, Alex," Brian said, walking up. "Lord Uzumi has a little request for you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Since it turns out your girlfriend," Brian grinned at the other's pained expression, "is a Coordinator, she doesn't need a Natural-compatible OS. Bearing that in mind, Uzumi wants you to teach her to pilot a mobile suit."

Alex nodded. "I was thinking of making the offer anyway. If Lord Uzumi didn't mind Cagalli flying a fighter in combat, I figured he'd be fine with her learning to pilot something more lethal and better defended."

"That's about right," Brian agreed.

Alex gazed up at the Stormbird, mulling over the events that had brought him to Orb. It had all started with the abduction of his sister by Atlantic Federation soldiers. Three years later had come the Bloody Valentine, which had sparked him into almost joining ZAFT, only to be stopped by Kyle.

The news of Zala's evil plans had sent Alex, along with Kyle, Brian, Chris, Hiro, and Lia, to the neutral resource satellite Heliopolis, where they had secretly built five mobile suits and a special warship to carry them. Originally, their purpose was as much against the Earth Forces as against Patrick Zala, but the Le Creuset team's attack had changed that.

In the course of the events that followed, Alex and his friends had fought alongside the Earth Forces warship _Archangel_, commanded by Lia's aunt, and briefly with the Eighth Fleet. On a personal level, Alex had forged friendships with Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, and near the end of their journey, had managed to fall in love with a princess.

_Of course, she hates it when _anyone_ calls her a princess, let alone me._

"Alex?"

He started. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I drifted off for a minute there."

Brian waved that away. "Don't worry about it. I need to go anyway; the Scorpion needs some tweaking." He looked past Alex's shoulder. "And I think you have other matters to attend to yourself."

Kyle rose. "He's right. See you."

Alex frowned, wondering what they were talking about, then turned, hearing someone approaching. After his friends' abrupt departure, he wasn't surprised to see who it was. "Hi, Cagalli. What brings you here?"

She gave him a quick hug-and-kiss greeting. "I was thinking you'd be pushing yourself too hard, and it looks like I was right."

"This has to get done-"

Cagalli snorted. "But not all at once. Come on, Alex, there's plenty of time, and it won't get done at all if you burn out." She nodded at the main entrance. Kira was leaving, Flay on his arm. "Look, even Kira's calling it a day, and you know how he is when he gets into a good bit of programming."

Alex sighed, then managed a smile. "Okay, you win. Where to?"

"Anywhere but here," she said firmly. "Someplace you can relax."

"All right, all right." He shook his head. _You knew what you were getting yourself into._ "Would the lounge here at Morgenroete be good enough? The _Valkyrie_ is being overhauled, and I really do need to be available if something goes wrong."

"Fine, as long as you promise not to do anything with mobile suits unless it's an emergency." Not waiting for a response, Cagalli tugged him toward the door.

* * *

Workers' lounge, Morgenroete

* * *

Kira wasn't having any trouble putting work out of his mind. He was done for the day, and besides, he'd promised Flay that he would introduce her to his parents. Since, like his friend Alex, he couldn't actually leave the facility just then, they'd come to see him there. 

Caridad came forward to hug her son. "Kira, we came as soon as we could."

"Thanks, Mom." Kira hugged her back, then drew Flay over. "I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend. Mom, Dad, this is Flay Allster."

Haruna smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Flay. We're both grateful for how you've stood by Kira through everything that's happened."

Flay smiled back, though she was a little nervous. "I was afraid of him at first," she said, looking away briefly. "I didn't know much about Coordinators, and I thought they were monsters. It wasn't until I really got to know him that I realized how wrong I was."

"However it happened, I'm glad," Caridad said. "Even though he no longer has to fight Athrun, this is still hard on him. He hasn't said much, but it's clear that he would have given in to despair without you." She laid a hand on Flay's shoulder. "And I'm glad learning the truth about his origins hasn't pushed you away."

"I don't care how he was created," Flay said firmly. "Kira is Kira, and I love him. The fact that he's the product of an experiment doesn't change that." She jerked her head at the other end of the lounge, where Alex sat with Kira's sister. "Besides, Alex was a byproduct of that, too, and I don't hate him. He scares me sometimes," she admitted, "but I've never hated him."

"That's good to hear," Haruna said. "Please stay close to Kira."

Flay smiled. "You got it."

Across the lounge, Alex smiled slightly. "I was wondering when they'd meet. Mrs. Yamato is right, too. Kira would likely have lost it without Flay."

Cagalli nodded. She'd noticed that, too. "She fits right in." She chuckled softly. "How do you think it'll be before Kira proposes?"

"I give it two to three months," Alex said. "You know, this could shake things up in Orb."

"What do you mean?"

He waved at Kira. "Regardless of his upbringing, the fact that he's your brother makes Kira a de facto member of one of the Five Noble Families, and I don't think the secret can be kept forever."

"You've got a point there," Cagalli admitted. It had somehow never occurred to her that such a match would make Flay her sister-in-law. She put it down to not being used to having a sibling.

"Aunt Ezalia made a similar point about us that I hadn't considered," Alex went on. "I still say talk of marriage is premature, but if it were to happen, it would bind Orb to the PLANTs. You are, after all, a princess, even if you don't like to think about it. And I, of course, am the nephew of a Supreme Council member."

She froze. That hadn't occurred to her either. "I wonder if this could be partly politics," she murmured. Alex looked at her questioningly. "I know the main reason my father is encouraging our relationship is because he wants me to be happy, but it wouldn't surprise me if he saw an opportunity as well."

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "An opportunity?"

"The only reason I was ever engaged to Yuna Seiran in the first place was politics," Cagalli explained. "I'm thinking that he sees our being together as a way to bring Orb closer to the PLANTs that even Unato Ema Seiran couldn't object to."

He nodded. "You have a point." He looked at the other group again, and sighed.

Cagalli looked up at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Alex sighed again. "Look at them. Kira, Flay, and Kira's parents. All chatting together, not a care in the world. I... I wish I could take you to meet my parents, but it'll never be possible. I guess I envy them. Maybe it's stupid, but..."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not stupid, Alex. You miss your parents, that's only natural." She chuckled briefly at the notion of applying the word "natural" to a Coordinator in any context. "And remember you still have family. There's Andrea, and that lunatic Yzak."

Alex smiled, not taking offense at the way she referred to his cousin as a lunatic. "Thanks," he said, tucking an arm around her waist.

_She's right_, he thought. _Life goes on. Mom and Dad are gone, but there's still Andrea, Yzak, Cassandra, Aunt Ezalia; my family is still there. And there are others. Cagalli, Lia, Kira, Flay, Mu, plenty of others. It's not like I'm all alone._

Flay, who'd been talking with Kira's mother, paused and looked back. She couldn't help smiling at what she saw. Cagalli sat next to Alex, her head resting against his shoulder. Alex looked more at peace than Flay had ever seen him.

_It's like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Ever since the Mandelbrot Incident, he hasn't been able to relax, even when he slept._

"You were right, Flay," Kira murmured. "Those two belong together."

Flay nodded. "Alex needs someone to keep him going, and Cagalli needs someone who'll treat her like a normal person." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Well, there's you; you _are_ her brother, after all."

"Yeah." Kira shook his head ruefully. "We started to feel like siblings, and then we found out we _are_ siblings. I can't be with her all the time, though."

"You should still spend some time with her, to make up for the years you spent apart," Flay said.

Kira blinked. "You won't complain that I'm not spending time with you?"

She punched his shoulder. "Kira, you just found out you had a sister and didn't know it. Why should I complain about that? Besides, sometimes I'll be there, too."

He smiled. "You're right."

After another few minutes of conversation, the Yamatos departed, leaving just the four youngsters. Sitting next to Flay, Kira found himself reflecting on how, even deep in a facility meant for the development and testing of weapons, it was easy to tell why Orb was known as the Land of Peace. He sat with someone he'd loved since the day they first met, while his sister was with a young man whose cold exterior belied the fiery soul within.

None of them had any illusions that their peace would last, but they enjoyed it while they had it.

* * *

Chairman Clyne's office, Aprilius One, 28, March, C.E. 71

* * *

Ezalia Joule stepped into the office. "You wanted to see me, Chairman?" 

Siegel Clyne grunted softly. "I likely won't be Chairman much longer, but yes." He waved her to a chair. "You recall Commander Le Creuset's report on the Heliopolis attack?"

"Of course I do," Ezalia said, wondering where he was going with this. "It is true that Committee Chairman Zala was less than forthcoming about the identity of the Earth Forces mobile suit pilot, but with the _Archangel_'s defection to Orb, that situation is resolved."

Siegel shook his head. "Not entirely. I am in receipt of a report Commander Waltfeld made shortly before his defeat at Talbadiya. According to that report, he received a version of the Heliopolis event -from your nephew, I might add- that is quite different from Commander Le Creuset's report."

Ezalia frowned. "Different how? I spoke with Alex earlier this week, but the subject never came up."

"Different in what caused the colony's collapse," Siegel said. "It was not the Earth Forces; the Strike was equipped with the Sword pack. Rather, it was Commander Le Creuset's use of D-package weaponry."

Her jaw dropped. "D-equipment?"

"Two of the GINNs carried heavy missile launchers, the third had an ion cannon," Siegel confirmed. "It was those missiles, none of which actually struck their target, and Miguel Aiman's reckless firing at the Strike, that caused the collapse." He met her astounded gaze. "In other words, Rau Le Creuset lied to the Council with Patrick's full knowledge. What does that tell you?"

Ezalia swallowed hard. "That even if Alex is wrong about Committee Chairman Zala's ultimate goal, he is correct in saying Zala cannot be trusted." She clenched a fist. "What do you want of me?"

"Your support, if and when the time comes." Siegel sighed. "I dislike having to take this road, but if _any_ of what your nephew has said is true, then I have no choice."

"You have it," Ezalia said firmly. "What of Commander Waltfeld?"

"He and Aisha have almost recovered," Siegel said. "You know of the new mobile suits Patrick has had built?" Ezalia nodded. "Commander Waltfeld is assigned to that project. Once those new machines are completed, I will send him to the Orb Union, with instructions to if possible conclude an alliance with Orb, and to present the new ZGMF-X10A Freedom to the Strike pilot, Kira Yamato."

She nodded again. "From what Alex has said, Lord Uzumi will likely be amenable to such an alliance, so long as we make our goals clear, and make sure he knows we are not working with Zala."

"I agree. As for the other machine, ZGMF-X09A Justice, it will be given to Athrun Zala, if he agrees to support us." Siegel grimaced. "I deeply hate the notion of turning a son against his father, but Patrick has been growing increasingly unstable. If Athrun refuses, I won't blame him at all, but I hope it won't come to that."

"He is engaged to your daughter," Ezalia pointed out. "And the Strike pilot also happens to be his closest friend. If Zala does go as far as you suggest, his son will probably turn against him. It won't be easy -from what I know of him, Athrun has a strong sense of loyalty- but he will probably do it."

Siegel nodded. "Your son will undoubtedly support us, and Tad and Yuri have been in my camp, so to speak, for quite some time, so Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi will be with us as well."

"That still leaves their commander," Ezalia murmured. "Rau Le Creuset will almost certainly throw in his lot with Zala, and he is the best space commander we have."

"That's true," Siegel said," but Orb does have Halberton now." He lifted a box. "And Commander Waltfeld will also bring this." He pulled the lid up. Inside was the red uniform of a ZAFT Elite. "If your nephew is willing, he has more than earned the right to this uniform."

Ezalia closed her eyes for a moment, seeing in her mind's eye the image of Alex Strassmeier in ZAFT red. "It's been his dream since the Mandelbrot Incident. I think he'll go along." She got up to leave, then paused. "Oh, and Clyne, Alex may in fact help get Orb on our side, assuming we can pull this off."

Siegel raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

She smiled. "He's romantically involved with Lord Uzumi's daughter, hard though that may be to believe. I think it likely that they will eventually marry, and that will bind Orb to the PLANTs."

"It would indeed."

Ezalia departed, leaving Siegel to his thoughts. _I pray that it won't come to such lengths. If Patrick were to learn of it, he might well brand us as traitors._ Unfortunately, he was more certain with every day that such measures would be necessary, and soon.

_And may God be with us all._

* * *

Author's note: Things are shaking up, both in Orb and the PLANTs. Soon, the two ships will once again go to war. 

Just as a heads-up, Cagalli will be getting a mobile suit much earlier than in canon, but it won't be the Strike Rouge; that machine won't appear at all. You'll find out next chapter what I'm talking about.

I'm also using the Orb uniforms from Destiny, as Kira's shows (silver-white is the only way I could think of to describe the color), because I think they're better looking.

One other announcement. I will be continuing into Destiny, but as later events in this story will make clear, it will be greatly altered, though (I hope) still recognizable. I will state two differences that will come about in the first story, specifically, Shinn Asuka's family will survive, but neither of the Seirans will.

That's about it. I hope this was to your liking.


	19. Chapter 19: The Lady and the Tiger

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

Morgenroete testing facility, 4 April, C.E. 71

* * *

It was always noisy at Morgenroete's main testing facility. Vehicles of one kind or another were always being maintained or worked up, which meant quiet was very hard to find. However, while there was a pair of mobile suits in the huge expanse, neither was being worked up. 

MBF-X108 Stormbird clashed its saber against an anti-beam shield. The machine bearing it, a main-line MBF-M1 Astray, pushed back, drawing a saber of its own. Neither pilot gave ground, at least not willingly. Eventually, though, the Stormbird pushed its mass-produced opponent back.

"You're getting better," Alex Strassmeier said approvingly. "You almost had me that time."

"Almost doesn't count," Cagalli Yula Athha shot back. "You still won. Again."

Alex sighed. He wouldn't give Cagalli up for anything, but she could be tiresome at times. "Cagalli, it's been less than a month since you learned you were a Coordinator, and maybe a week since Kira and I started training you in mobile suit combat. You're progressing at a remarkably rapid pace."

"I know, I know," she grumbled irritably.

"Why don't we call it a day," Alex suggested. He marched his machine to its place and powered down.

The only reason it had taken so long to start her training in the first place was the need to get her accustomed to her Coordinator abilities. Alex had taken care of that himself; his martial arts training had made him a natural choice for the role. As with mobile suit operations, Cagalli had progressed at an astounding rate.

They found Kira and Flay in the lounge, side by side on a couch. "So how'd it go?" Flay asked.

"Don't ask," Cagalli grumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Alex took me apart, as usual."

Alex snorted. "Don't listen to her, Flay. When you bear in mind the fact that she's been training for approximately one week, her progress is nothing short of incredible." He smiled. "The only person I know of who took to this faster is Kira, and he has an edge."

The princess shook her head, then smiled wryly and kissed him on the cheek. "If I'm getting better, it's because I have a couple of good teachers," she said, nodding at her brother.

Alex collapsed into a chair. "In any case, it's a good thing. I give it two months at the most before Orb is drawn into this war, whether your father likes it or not."

"Do you think we'll have to fight ZAFT?" Kira asked anxiously, thinking of Athrun.

"We'll probably have to fight some of it," Alex replied. "Athrun has already reported Lord Uzumi's assurance that Orb will never join the Earth Forces, so if Zala does order an attack on us," he looked grim for a moment; they'd heard of Patrick Zala's election two days before, "it will prove that I was right all along about his ultimate goal. That, in turn, will swing a good-sized chunk of ZAFT over to us."

Flay took Kira's arm. "What about Athrun and his team?"

Alex pursed his lips. "I spoke with Aunt Ezalia when I heard about the election results," he said. "She didn't say much, probably because it wasn't a secure channel, but I got the impression that she, along with Tad Elsman and Yuri Amalfi, the fathers of Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi, respectively," he added for Flay's benefit, "are with Clyne."

Kira swallowed. "What about Athrun?"

"I think he'd side with us," the other said slowly. "It wouldn't be easy -this is his father we're talking about, after all- but I think he'd do it." Alex shrugged. "You know him better than I do."

Kira considered that. "I think you're right. If it comes to that, it won't be easy for him, but he'll do it. And he won't be alone, either. I'll help him if I can, and there's Lacus and Nicol."

"Which is very fortunate," Alex said. "If it hadn't been for Lia and Yzak, I would likely have gone mad after the Mandelbrot Incident."

Flay nodded. "I know what you mean." She briefly looked glum. "I've had nightmares about what might have happened if Kira hadn't been there when my father was killed. What I could have done..." She trailed off, shuddering.

Kira wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "What's important is that it didn't happen."

"Still, you gotta wonder," Cagalli said softly. "Will we be ready, if we're drawn into the war?"

"We'll be ready," Alex said, standing. He nodded at the silent mobile suits visible through the window. "We'll be ready," he repeated. "We have no choice."

There was a long silence. Natarle had informed them that very morning of increased activity at Carpentaria Base. From what she'd heard, they were gearing up for a new operation, codenamed Spit Break; the target was rumored to be Panama. It was logical enough; with the loss of Kaohsiung and Victoria, Porta Panama was the only mass driver the Earth Forces had left. If it was destroyed, the door to space was closed.

And that would make Orb, with its mass driver at Kaguya, a prime target for the Earth Forces.

"We shouldn't be worrying about that right now," Cagalli said. "Alex is right, we _will_ be ready. For now, though..." She shrugged. "After everything that's happened since Heliopolis, we all need a break. Which reminds me..." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Happy birthday, Alex."

He blinked. "Thanks, but how did you know? I know I've never mentioned it."

"I told her," Andrea said from the doorway.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised. Are you here for a reason, Sis?"

Andrea exchanged cheerful greetings with Flay, then looked back at her brother. "Lord Sahaku asked for my input on modifications to his mobile suit."

"He has one of the Astray prototypes, doesn't he?" Kira asked.

She nodded. "MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame. While the Zala team was here, he was talking to Nicol about the Blitz; apparently he wants to use data from that machine."

From what Alex had seen, the Gold Frame needed repairs more than it needed upgrades. If he remembered right, it had taken damage during the Le Creuset team's attack on Heliopolis, lost an arm or some such. Alex did know it had plugs that allowed it to use both Orb and Earth Forces weapons, which could be quite an advantage.

He looked at Kira. "You said prototypes, plural?" Kira nodded. "How many are there?"

"Three, I think," Kira said slowly. "The MBF-P02 Red Frame belongs to that Junker your cousin mentioned, Lowe Guele. It has a Natural-compatible OS, and some kind of sword with an anti-beam coating."

"That would be the Gerbera Straight," Alex said. "And the third?"

Cagalli took that one. "I heard the P03 Blue Frame was taken by Gai Murakumo. I'll bet it was the machine Waltfeld ran into when we landed on Earth."

"Sounds logical," Alex agreed. He chuckled ruefully. "Speaking of Murakumo, it seems I'm not the only person around here who has a facade. My friend Chris Madsen is ex-Serpent Tail."

Flay's jaw dropped. "So he knows Murakumo?"

"He does indeed, and the battle-frenzy/pyromaniac part of his personality is every bit as much of a mask as my poker face," Alex confirmed.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Flay," Andrea advised. "Alex and I know Lowe Guele, thanks to Lia. Anyway, back to the original topic, Lord Sahaku is interested in the Specter's energy-draining claw."

That made sense. Such a weapon had obvious applications in the capture of new enemy machines. If you drained the target's battery, you could capture or destroy it at your leisure.

Alex stood. "I have to talk to Sahaku myself," he said. "I don't trust him, and I don't think he cares about Orb in the least, but at least he has a grip on reality. Which is more than can be said for certain other individuals here." There was a soft chuckle at his thinly veiled reference to the Seirans.

Cagalli gave him a quick kiss. "I don't trust him either, but you shouldn't have much trouble. You _are_ nobility, after all, even if you're not from Orb."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_Cousteau_, crew lounge

* * *

"So how long do you think we'll be here?" Dearka wondered idly. 

Yzak looked up from a magazine. "Who knows? It's not like they're ready to launch Spit Break yet, and if there's nothing to do anyway, making sure the Earth Forces don't try anything with Orb is fine by me."

"You're just saying that because your cousins are there," Nicol said with a grin.

The Duel's pilot shot him a dirty look, but didn't deny it. "Of course I am. Andrea was already kidnapped once; there's no way I'm letting it happen again."

"For once, Yzak, I'm with you all the way," Athrun said. "Kira's there, too, remember. I'm not losing anyone else."

Yzak snorted, but his heart wasn't really in it. Now that he'd met Kira Yamato, he understood why Athrun was so loyal to him. _There's something about that guy. I don't know what it is, but it's there._ There was no denying his skill, either.

"I wonder if Orb will be pulled into the war," Nicol said. "Uzumi said they'll never join the Earth Alliance, but will that be enough?"

"That's why we're here, Nicol," Athrun reminded him. "Once Panama is taken out, the only mass driver not in ZAFT hands will be Kaguya; I don't think the Equatorial Union has one."

Nicol winced. "So the Earth Forces will demand that Orb join their cause."

"And Uzumi will tell them to go take a flying leap, so they'll try to take it by force," Dearka said, his voice dripping contempt. "The question is, can they do it?"

Yzak laughed. "Dearka, Orb has Alex, Kira Yamato, _and_ the Hawk of Endymion. Those three could wipe out a bunch of _our_ forces all by themselves, let alone the stuff the Earth Forces have."

Athrun shook his head. "Don't be so sure, Yzak. Sure, Alex, Kira, and Commander La Flaga are some of the best pilots around; we know that from experience. That doesn't mean the Alliance doesn't have a few tricks up its sleeve. Remember Andrea's machine."

Yzak grimaced. Delighted though he was by the appearance of GAT-X210 Specter, once he found out who the pilot was, its existence was still a bad sign. Unless the war ended soon, something none of them were optimistic about, the Earth Forces would inevitably overcome the OS problem that had hamstrung their mobile suit program. When that happened, things would get a whole lot bloodier.

That was why Operation Spit Break was so important. If ZAFT could at least take out the last Earth Forces mass driver, it would at least buy them some time; the loss of Panama wouldn't completely trap the Alliance on Earth, but they wouldn't be able to send any significant force into space.

"My father's election as Chairman of the Supreme Council may make things more difficult," Athrun said softly.

His teammates looked at him. "You okay?" Nicol asked.

Athrun sighed. "I... don't think he's himself anymore. He hasn't been since the Bloody Valentine, really." He hesitated. "I'm starting to think Alex might be right, that... my father really does want the Naturals extinct."

"What are you going to do?" Yzak asked gently; he knew from painful experience what a family split was like.

Athrun swallowed. "If it comes down to it, I can't support him." The admission came hard, but it was firm all the same. "Saying that all Naturals are the enemy is just as wrong as the Earth Forces' claim that we're all monsters. I know Kira's parents, and I certainly don't want them dead."

Nicol laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can count on me, Athrun."

"I'm with you, too," Dearka said.

"Count me in," Yzak added. He smiled at his nominal commander's look of surprise. "Hey, maybe we've never liked each other, but teammates stick together no matter what. Besides, I know what it's like to have that kind of breach in your family."

Athrun smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Streets of Orb capital, 5 April, C.E. 71

* * *

After more than an hour of coaxing, Kira finally agreed to get out of the Morgenroete facility for a while. Flay had pointed out that the Natural OS was ready, the M1s were moving along nicely, and Alex was handling the rest of Cagalli's training, so he could afford to take a break. 

"Hey, Kira, you awake there?" Flay nudged him.

He jumped. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She laughed. "I thought you were sleepwalking for a minute."

Kira shrugged. "I guess you were right that I needed a break. That work for Morgenroete isn't as hard as piloting in combat, but it's not easy, either."

Inevitably, Flay dragged him to a clothing store. Kira, feeling out of his depth, waited while his girlfriend chatted with a couple of her friends from Heliopolis, who had somehow made it to Orb. He knew one of them slightly, having met her a couple of times at the college.

He suddenly realized the girl was talking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She smiled. "Thanks for taking care of Flay."

Kira blinked. "Uh, you're welcome."

The girl laughed. "No need to be embarrassed."

After a few more minutes, Kira and Flay said their goodbyes and left. They had no particular destination in mind; Flay just insisted that they not return to Morgenroete before sundown. That was fine with Kira; as he'd said, he needed the break.

Eventually, the two teens found themselves on the waterfront. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Kira gazed out over the ocean. _It's been so long. I can't even remember what it was like to live in the homeland._ After the better part of a decade in Copernicus, followed by a couple of years on Heliopolis, staying in Orb itself was disorienting.

Flay sat down beside him. "What a beautiful view."

He smiled. "Yeah. Things have been so hectic since we landed, we haven't had a chance to just look around. Now though..." He trailed off as something in the distance caught his eye. Pulling a set of electronic binoculars from a belt pouch, he found himself grinning.

"What is it?"

Kira handed her the binoculars. "Take a look."

Flay did as she was told. "A _Vosgulov_?"

"Not just any _Vosgulov_," Kira said. "That's the _Cousteau_. Athrun's ship."

She blinked. "What's he doing out there?"

Kira shrugged. "He told me that his team would be stationed near Orb for a while, to make sure the Earth Forces don't try anything. Sure, they don't know we've deserted, but they know about Admiral Halberton, not to mention Andrea's escape."

Flay nodded her understanding. Even with Patrick Zala now Chairman of the Supreme Council, it made sense that ZAFT would want to ensure the Alliance kept its hands off Orb. Combining the Earth Forces' manpower with Orb's technology would be a recipe for disaster.

She rested her head on Kira's shoulder. "Then we're safe." Even she knew there was no way the Earth Forces could have built something that could take on all four stolen Gundams at once.

Kira leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then leaned back. _Thanks, Athrun._

* * *

Morgenroete

* * *

Alex gazed thoughtfully at the black-and-gold mobile suit. Originally, the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame had borne a pronounced resemblance to Kira's GAT-X105 Strike. Now, though, it had been severely modified. It had an entirely new head, one with three eyes; two Gundam-style, and a monoeye above them. The right arm had been replaced, and equipped with a modified version of the Trikeros shield system used by the Blitz and the Specter. 

There were other, nastier features...

"Evil-looking," he commented.

The dark-haired, crimson-eyed man next to him laughed. "By design, Commander," Rondo Ghina Sahaku said. "A menacing image can be just as deadly as a beam rifle, as I am sure you know."

"Psychological warfare," Alex agreed. "No doubt its looks do not deceive."

Rondo laughed again. "Not at all. Your sister was very helpful. Thanks to her, the Gold Frame can now drain a target's energy battery, though by means of colloid gas instead of a claw. The Trikeros is quite functional, and it also carries three spears tipped with Phase-shift armor."

"Thus allowing it to penetrate PSA with a physical weapon," Alex said, nodding. He glanced at his companion sidelong. "I wanted to thank you, by the way. For taking my part with the Seirans."

Rondo's lip curled. "Those fools. I admit I don't exactly like you, and I know perfectly well you don't like me, but you _are_ nobility of a sort, and you have long since demonstrated your courage and ability. Unlike the Seirans."

Rondo Ghina Sahaku may have been arrogant, convinced of the superiority of his own birth, and other cliches to that effect, but no one would dream of questioning either his courage or his skill on the battlefield. More importantly for someone like Alex, his contempt for the Seirans was legendary; he had once been heard to say he wouldn't wish either Unato Ema Seiran or his worthless son Yuna Roma on a cockroach.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Alex said in a dust-dry voice. He looked back up at the silent mobile suit. "The AMATU. I look forward to seeing it in action."

Rondo smiled thinly. "That may happen much sooner than you think."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Alex said. "ZAFT is going to attack Panama, and if that attack succeeds, I guarantee you the Earth Forces will come here."

The thin smile grew thinner. "They are welcome to try."

Alex nodded, then stiffened imperceptibly. He'd just felt something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was subliminal, almost as though something was calling him. That, of course, was absurd, but it was the only description he could think of.

"Whew! Had me nervous there for a second."

The two Coordinators turned. "Mu? Something up?" Alex asked.

Mu waved a hand. "Erica Simmons asked me to come, something about a new AI program. Don't know why she wants me; Kira's the master programmer." He shook his head. "Anyway, I came in here and got the same feeling that hits me when Rau Le Creuset's in the neighborhood."

"Rau Le Creuset..." Alex trailed off. "Of course!"

Rondo raised an eyebrow. "Le Creuset?"

"What do Mu, Le Creuset, and I all have in common?" Alex answered his own question. "We all have enhanced spatial awareness. I remember reading somewhere that people with our abilities can sense each other."

Mu blinked in surprise. "How come we haven't been able to sense each other before now?"

"Abilities like ours don't usually surface until late adolescence," Alex explained. "As you may or may not know, I turned eighteen yesterday. The time frame is about right."

The Hawk nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

"So, Commander, what sort of AI does the chief desire?" Rondo asked.

Mu shrugged. "Something about remote weapons; I saw a bunch of Morgenroete techs crawling over the Zero. She'll probably want Kira's help, too; like I said, he's the master programmer."

Alex nodded, then looked back up at the AMATU. Even in the Land of Peace, people were preparing for war. The military with the Strike and their M1s, nobles like Rondo Ghina Sahaku, and independents like Alex himself, all of them were preparing for the coming fight.

_I just hope it's enough. Enough to stop Zala, and the Earth Forces._

* * *

Siegel Clyne's office, Aprilius One, 9 April, C.E. 71

* * *

Siegel Clyne rubbed his temples, groaning softly. Patrick Zala's election as Chairman had galvanized the radicals, as he had unfortunately expected. He still had Canaver, Joule, Elsman, and Amalfi, but the other five representatives had all lined up behind Zala. 

_There is no longer any alternative. We have no choice, if Patrick's madness is to be stopped._ Siegel sighed, then activated a secure comm. "This is Clyne."

A brown-haired man appeared on the screen. "Waltfeld here." The Tiger had lost an eye, and his left arm had been replaced by a prosthesis much like Alex Strassmeier's, but he was in good shape otherwise.

"It's time, Commander," Siegel said. "We no longer have a choice. Proceed as we discussed."

"Understood. What about the Songstress?"

Siegel gave a half-amused grunt. "I had intended to keep Lacus out of this entirely, but she insisted on helping." He shrugged. "Perhaps her presence will help persuade Lord Uzumi of our sincerity."

"Maybe it will," Waltfeld agreed. "I know she likes that Yamato kid. Then again, so do I." He chuckled. "How do I handle Strassmeier? Sure he's wanted to be a ZAFT soldier ever since the Mandelbrot Incident, but the fact that he's killed our people might make him hesitate."

"I'm sure you can persuade him," Siegel said. "Tell him that the deaths of ZAFT soldiers at his hand will not be held against him, in light of the situations he found himself in. If that fails, talk to his cousin; the _Cousteau_ should still be near Orb."

Waltfeld saluted. "Understood. I'll have them load the Justice and the Freedom. We should be ready by the time the Songstress gets here." He cut the circuit.

Siegel sat back in his chair. With that short conversation, there was no turning back. He and his allies were now committed to their course. He only hoped that it wouldn't end in disaster.

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria, 10 April, C.E. 71

* * *

Tolle Koenig took a long gulp of his drink. "Man, I needed that," he said, setting the glass of milk aside. 

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Been busy?"

"Yeah. Since I'm a pilot, the Captain figured I should get some mobile suit training." Tolle smiled at a very nervous Mir. "Lucky those M1s are better than anything short of a Gundam, or Mir would kill me."

Alex snorted. "She might kill you anyway."

"Nah. I talked it over with her, and she thinks it's better than sticking me in a Skygrasper, which was the original plan."

"Only after Kira and Commander La Flaga talked to her about it," Sai put in, setting his tray next to Tolle's. "She's still scared, Tolle, you know that."

Tolle sighed. "I know," he said quietly. "But... it's something I have to do. Lieutenant Neumann is better at the _Archangel_'s helm than I'll ever be, so it's not like I'm indispensable there."

Sai nodded. The recently-promoted helmsman was quiet and professional, and he knew the _Archangel_'s flight systems backwards and forwards.

"There are some things you should keep in mind, Tolle," Alex said. "First of all, and I'm sure you already know this one, piloting a mobile suit is nothing like handling a battleship's helm. It's a lot more maneuverable, so you'll be a much harder target."

"I'm following you," Tolle said.

Alex leaned forward. "The second one is more important. Remember, up till now you've only been responsible for the ship's course. It'll be a lot different in a mobile suit. Once you're out there, there will be enough firepower to take out a capital ship at your fingertips. That is not something to take lightly."

Tolle nodded slowly. "Kira's told me about that before."

"He's told you, but that's all." Alex nodded out the viewport, where the Strike was visible. "Nothing can truly prepare you for the moment you first take someone's life."

"Your first was Miguel Aiman, wasn't it?"

Alex shook his head. "No. It was well before that." He closed his eyes. "It was when Andrea was kidnapped by the Earth Forces. I was able to take out the first guy who broke into our house. He tried to grab me, but I caught him in the temple with my right hand. It shattered his skull." He met Tolle's gaze. "I wasn't affected at first, and I'm sure you know why. Once things had settled down, though, I had a major panic attack."

He stood. "I'm not saying that I don't think you can handle it, far from it. I think you'll make an excellent mobile suit pilot. I'm just warning you that it's not all about your skill in the cockpit."

Tolle watched him go. Knowing Alex as he did, the talk hadn't surprised him in the least, and he had to admit it made a lot of sense. He resolved to remember what his cold-blooded friend had said.

* * *

The next couple of days were uneventful. Kira divided his time between assisting the new mobile suit corps and helping Murdoch's people with the Strike, catching some time with Flay when he could. Alex and Cagalli were almost always found together, save for when one or the other had some pressing business to attend to. 

Murrue and Natarle concentrated on getting their new Orb crewmates up to speed on the _Archangel_. Command hadn't bothered to assign extra pilots; Kira, Mu, and Tolle were more than sufficient for their current needs. They were, however, badly in need of other crew, particularly mechanics, so a mixture of Morgenroete techs and Orb military personnel were brought on board.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a new group of allies was nearing Orb. Soon enough, Kira would find himself face to face with the Tiger once again, this time as a friend.

* * *

Morgenroete lounge, 12 April, C.E. 71

* * *

Alex looked up as the black-haired officer stepped in. "Commander Badgiruel? What brings you here?" 

"I have some news I felt should be brought to your attention," Natarle said, sitting near the window. "Apparently, the Earth Alliance has finally learned where your sister found refuge." The Coordinator's eyes narrowed, and she nodded. "They're demanding that she be extradited to stand trial for 'desertion'."

Alex clenched his fists. "Even for them, this takes some nerve. They kidnap her, try to brainwash her, and now they have the gall to demand that she be extradited after she escaped?"

"Needless to say, Lord Uzumi refused," Natarle said. "He told them that, in light of Earth Alliance policy toward Coordinators, he granted Andrea political asylum, and she will not be turned over to them under any circumstances." She grimaced. "They threatened military action."

Alex snorted. "It's a bluff. They're too focused on the impending ZAFT attack on Panama to bother with Orb at the moment. They'll swallow their pride, at least for now."

"That was my assessment," Natarle agreed. She looked out the window, watching Kira and Cagalli spar. "Commander, I owe you an apology. You were right about the Earth Forces, but I was blinded by my own loyalty, and couldn't see it."

He waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I never blamed you for being loyal to your people."

Natarle started to reply, but a comm unit beeped before she could speak. She touched a control. "Commander Badgiruel here."

Murrue's face appeared on the screen. "Something just came up that none of us were expecting," she said without preamble. "Is Alex with you?"

"Right here, Murrue," Alex said, stepping to the visual pickup. "What's going on?"

"An unmarked transport just arrived from the PLANTs," Murrue said in the tone of someone who isn't sure she isn't hallucinating. "The... passengers requested a meeting with Lord Uzumi, and asked that all of the _Archangel_'s officers, as well as you and Cagalli, be present."

Alex frowned and glanced at Natarle, who shrugged; she knew as little as he. "All right, we'll be there." He cut the circuit and looked at the ex-Earth Forces officer again. "I wonder what has Murrue so frazzled. I don't know about you, but the only other time I've seen her like this was when she learned Admiral Halberton was in Orb service."

"I suppose we'll find out," Natarle said.

* * *

Conference room, Athha residence

* * *

Murrue, Mu, and Neumann were already there when the quartet arrived. Uzumi sat at the table, as usual, with Kisaka flanking him. Also present were Admiral Halberton, Rondo Ghina Sahaku, Andrea, and both Seirans, Unato and his son Yuna. 

And their PLANT guests were... _Andrew Waltfeld, Aisha, and _Lacus Clyne? Alex sat at Cagalli's left, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"You are undoubtedly wondering what someone like Commander Waltfeld would be doing here," Uzumi said. "He arrived one hour ago, with a rather interesting proposal." He nodded at the Tiger. "Commander?"

Waltfeld stood. "Basically what I was sent here for is to offer an alliance, both against the Earth Forces and Chairman Zala."

Murrue's jaw dropped. "I can understand wanting to fight the Earth Forces, but Zala?"

"I think I know what's going on," Alex said quietly. "Siegel Clyne has become suspicious of Chairman Zala." He cocked an eyebrow at the ZAFT officer. "Am I right?"

Waltfeld nodded. "That's it exactly. The truth about what happened to Heliopolis was the last straw. It proved that Le Creuset lied to the Council with Zala's approval, and that was enough to bring your aunt on board."

"Who else is supporting Clyne?" Murrue asked. "Surely it's not just him and Joule."

"He's got Eileen Canaver, Tad Elsman, and Yuri Amalfi in his camp," Waltfeld said. "Unfortunately, that means Zala commands a majority of the Council, so we have to be careful."

Uzumi stood. "In light of what have learned over the past month, both regarding Zala and the Earth Alliance, I feel we have no alternative. Cooperation with the PLANTs' Clyne Faction is in my opinion our only hope."

"Cooperate with _them_?" Yuna burst out. "We'd bring the Earth Forces down on our heads." He glared at Alex; he'd been furious when he heard of the young Coordinator's relationship with Cagalli. "And with _him_ involved-"

"Strassmeier has already proved his courage and skill on the battlefield," Rondo cut him off, gazing at the younger Seiran as if he was a particularly disgusting bacterium. "Unlike you."

"Enough." Uzumi shot Yuna a cold look. "Such bickering is pointless. Commander Waltfeld, we will assist in any way we can."

Waltfeld saluted. "Thanks. We have a couple things to... sweeten the deal, you might say. One is a new mobile suit for the kid." He nodded at Kira, who looked, to put it mildly, shocked. "Based on data from the machines Le Creuset stole, only a whole lot better. You'll see it in a few minutes."

Kira forced his mouth to close. "Uh..."

"Save it till you've tried out your new machine," Waltfeld advised. "Anyway, the Songstress here has our other gift."

Lacus walked over to Alex. "Please take this, Alex." She held out a narrow box.

Alex accepted it with a puzzled frown. There was something about Waltfeld's expression; the man seemed to by trying not to grin. Lacus herself was visibly restraining a giggle, as if she knew something he didn't. Which was true enough, Alex reminded himself. Pushing those thoughts aside, he opened the box... and his jaw dropped.

A red uniform. The red uniform of a ZAFT Elite.

He looked at Waltfeld in disbelief, unable for one of the few times in his life to maintain his poker face. "Commander?"

"From Siegel Clyne," the Tiger explained. "He's offering you a position in ZAFT, assuming we can get Zala out of the way."

Alex took a moment to slow his heart. "But, but I killed so many..."

"He also says the deaths of ZAFT soldiers at the hands of you and your people won't be held against you," Waltfeld said. "Like I told DaCosta the first time we fought you guys, there are such things as mitigating circumstances."

"But I-"

Cagalli took his hand. "Go for it, Alex."

He looked at her. "Cagalli?"

"You told me you've wanted to join ZAFT since the Mandelbrot Incident, but you couldn't because of Zala," she said. "Now you have a chance. Take it."

Eager, yet still indecisive, Alex turned to Uzumi. "Sir? Do _you_ have any problem with this? If I accept the offer..."

"You're wondering if I would have a problem with Cagalli seeing a ZAFT soldier," Uzumi said. "I don't blame you for being nervous, but I assure you your fears are groundless. Whether you join ZAFT or not, you are still a son of the PLANTs."

Alex nodded slowly. "Thank you." He turned back to Waltfeld. "In that case, I accept."

Waltfeld tossed him a salute. "Congratulations, Commander Strassmeier of the ZAFT forces. Naturally, you and your friends will retain possession of your ship and mobile suits."

"Speaking of mobile suits," Mu put in, "we should probably get Kira's new machine secured."

"Agreed," Uzumi said. "We will adjourn to Morgenroete's Onogoro facility."

* * *

Morgenroete facility, Onogoro Island

* * *

Kira stared at his new mobile suit, feeling a sense of awe. He could see its resemblance to the original Gundams, but it looked cleaner, somehow, more streamlined. _I thought the Strike was impressive, but this machine blows it away._

"ZGMF-X10A Freedom," Waltfeld said. "One of ZAFT's two newest machines; the other, X09A Justice, is for your friend Athrun Zala."

"Heavily armed," Natarle commented, her trained eye noting the beam rifle, sabers, railguns, and plasma cannons. "You must have had to develop a whole new generation of energy batteries to pull it off."

"We did," Waltfeld acknowledged, "but the Freedom and the Justice don't have them."

The black-haired commander frowned at him. "Then how are they powered?"

Waltfeld smiled. "The Freedom and the Justice are equipped with Neutron-jammer Cancelers."

There was a collective gasp from the Orb contingent. A Neutron-jammer Canceler, if such a device truly existed, would nullify the effects of the N-jammers, thus allowing the use of nuclear power. (Or, more than one person thought, nuclear weapons.)

Mu La Flaga found his voice first. "You mean, that thing is nuclear powered?"

"Yep," Waltfeld said simply. He cocked an eyebrow at Kira. "Think you can handle it, youngster?"

Kira nodded mutely, still in shock. _N-jammer Canceler... four times the power of the Strike... amazing._

"Lord Uzumi." Erica Simmons walked up to them. "It's ready."

He nodded approvingly. "Good."

Alex, now dressed in ZAFT red, raised an eyebrow. "It?"

Uzumi smiled. "Just after the collapse of Heliopolis, Rondo Sahaku turned over the data he had acquired on the Earth Forces' new weapons, probably as a way to buy his way out of trouble. In any case, Morgenroete combined that with data from the Strike when you and your friends arrived." He gestured toward the main gate. "And that was the result.

Another mobile suit was rolled in, and more than one of the group inhaled sharply in surprise. Gold in color, the machine looked like it was actually _glowing_. It was clearly based at least in part on the Strike's design; hardpoints were visible on the back and shoulders. The right hand held a rifle, a double-ended beam saber was clipped to the left hip, and a shield was mounted on the left arm.

"I am very glad the modifications to my genotype give me high tolerance for bright lights," Alex said dryly. Several people chuckled.

"This is the ORB-01 Akatsuki," Simmons said. "At first glance, it seems like just another G-type mobile suit, but it has some features no other machine possesses."

"Like that weird glow?" Mu said.

Simmons nodded. "That is a special coating we recently came up with. Instead of dissipating beam attacks, it actually _reflects_ them."

Alex's head whipped around. "A beam _reflector_?" he repeated in disbelief.

"That's right," Simmons said. "Combine that with PSA, and it's very hard to damage. It's far from invulnerable; a close-range attack like a beam saber will damage it, but it's still very tough." She nodded at Cagalli. "The Akatsuki was intended to be the princess's personal machine."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "_My_ machine?"

"I felt that if you are to be in combat, you should be piloting something more powerful than an M1," her father explained.

"We're working on a mobile turret system for it," Simmons said. "That's why we needed Commander La Flaga's input, so that someone without his special abilities could handle it. Unfortunately, it's not ready, so you'll have to make do with conventional weapons." She smiled. "Care to take it for a spin?"

Cagalli was practically rubbing her hands. "Just try and stop me." She was itching to get into the cockpit and see what her new machine could do.

"That still leaves the question of what to do with the Strike," Natarle said. "I suggest the new Natural OS be installed, and the machine be turned over to Commander La Flaga."

"I agree," Murrue said. She looked at the Hawk. "Can you handle it?"

He snorted. "I'm the guy who makes the impossible possible," he said. "With the right OS, you bet."

* * *

Alex stared at the gold mobile suit across from his Stormbird, watching the Strike and the Freedom in the corner of his eye. At the moment, he was the only one who was completely confident; Kira, Cagalli, and Mu were all getting used to new machines. 

"You ready for this?" he asked carefully.

"I've been ready!" Cagalli shot back, and the Akatsuki charged. Beam sabers clashed, and the two Gundams stood in a deadlock.

The Strike and the Freedom were in a similar position; if they'd been outside, any observers would have assumed a pair of death-duels. Then both pairs sprang apart, clashing again and again.

"Quite a sight, eh, Aisha?" Waltfeld commented; he and Aisha were watching from a control booth.

She nodded. "Kira's only gotten better, and the other three aren't that far behind him."

Which was fortunate. They'd need every pilot they could get in the coming battles. Spit Break was slated to begin in less than a month, and there was no telling what would happen then, regardless of whether it succeeded or failed. All they knew for sure was that the war was far from over.

* * *

Author's note: And now you see what I was talking about when I said the Strike Rouge wouldn't appear. I know I had to fudge the timeline some, but not by as much as you might think; the Akatsuki had to have been completed by June at the latest, otherwise the Earth Forces would have captured it. And I know it doesn't have PSA in canon, but I don't find that believable, so I changed it. 

Nothing else to say at the moment (though I'm almost certainly forgetting something). Hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20: Illusory Combat

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, gym, 13 April, C.E. 71

* * *

The black-haired young man grunted as the training mat rushed up and smacked him in the face. He lay there for a moment, gathering his strength, then rolled over and got to his feet. _She's gotten better,_ he thought. _And I thought our first session was bruising._

The blonde girl who'd just tossed him halfway across the room laughed. "What's the matter, Alex? Slowing down?"

"More like you're speeding up," Commander Alex Strassmeier, ZAFT forces, retorted. He felt his jaw and winced. "I'll feel that one in the morning."

Cagalli laughed again. "Don't act so surprised. If I could nail you back in the desert, why wouldn't I be even better after you and Kira spent weeks working with me?"

"Point." Alex came over and gave her a quick hug. "And while I may be surprised, I'm not complaining. Anything that makes you harder to kill, I'm in favor of."

"You'd better be." She returned the embrace... and then flipped him over on his back.

Alex grunted again as he hit the floor, though at least this time it wasn't as hard. The impact was enough to knock the wind out of him, but not enough to do any real damage. He wasn't out of tricks, though, and Cagalli yelped in surprise as he swept her legs out from under her.

She landed on top of him.

"You know," Alex said conversationally, "if Mu or Tolle could see us, they'd probably get the wrong idea."

Cagalli blushed. "It's your fault, Alex," she said in a mock-severe tone. "If you hadn't knocked me over-"

"Don't tell me you thought I was down for the count," Alex cut her off with a grin.

She grinned back. "Not really." She kissed him quickly and helped him stand. "Think that's enough?"

"Yeah." Alex reached for his crimson jacket. "I wonder if I'll ever get used to this."

It had been barely twenty-four hours since he'd accepted Siegel Clyne's offer, delivered by the Desert Tiger, to join ZAFT. His friends (and, inevitably, his sister) had followed suit, and the newly-formed Strassmeier team had become the first ZAFT unit to be assigned to Orb.

_Of course, they can't _admit_ they're an ally until we've taken care of Zala._

"Come on, Alex, you only joined up yesterday," Cagalli said. "Of course you'll get used to it. Besides," she added with a sly smile, "you look good in red."

"Thanks."Alex smiled, then turned, hearing the intercom buzz. "Strassmeier here," he said, accepting audio only.

"Alex, it's Lia," the other said. "We've got a priority signal from Colonel Kisaka."

Alex blinked. Kisaka had been spending a lot of time on the _Archangel_ of late. "Put him through." He offered a salute when the Colonel appeared. "To what do we owe this, Colonel?"

"Greetings, Commander," Kisaka said. "How is your team shaping up?"

The Coordinator shrugged. "The only practical change is that we're wearing ZAFT uniforms now." He cocked an eyebrow. "Somehow, though, I don't think you called just for that."

Kisaka chuckled. "Sharp as ever. Yes, I did have a more pressing reason. Lord Uzumi has a job for your team and the _Archangel_."

Alex's other eyebrow went up. "What sort of job?"

"A covert one." Kisaka's face was replaced by a map. "It is not yet known outside of Orb that the _Archangel_ has defected, aside from a select few in ZAFT at least. What we intend to do is make use of that, and send Captain Ramius and her crew to Alaska, and there infiltrate the Earth Forces high command."

Cagalli whistled. "That's big. What if Alaska doesn't believe them? They _have_ been here for almost a month."

Kisaka smiled grimly. "Simple. Kira and Alex will have to discuss it with the Zala team, but the general idea is to have the _Archangel_ fight one or two mock battles with them. It will probably be necessary to fake the destruction of at least once of the G-weapons, possibly two. For that matter, Kira will likely have to fake his own death and the destruction of the Strike; he probably wouldn't get a warm welcome at Alaska, after all."

"Too true," Alex murmured. "All right. The Akatsuki and the Specter have already been loaded. We'll temporarily transfer the Freedom here; Kira can reclaim it once his part is done. As for the Zala team, I think they'll be willing to help. I can't order them to -Athrun Zala is senior to me- but it shouldn't take much persuasion."

Kisaka nodded. "Very well. Commander Waltfeld and Aisha will be joining you with a modified LaGOWE. Please hurry with your preparations; this is a rather spur-of-the-moment operation, and we hope to launch sometime in the next two days."

"I understand. The _Cousteau_ is still near Orb, so I'll be able to get in touch with them easily enough." Alex cut the circuit. "So it begins." He looked at Cagalli. "You ready?"

She nodded. "It's time we got moving again."

"Very well." He touched the intercom. "Communications, this is Commander Strassmeier. Signal the _Cousteau_, and tell Commander Zala that I'd like to meet with him. Kira Yamato and my sister Andrea will also be along." He paused, then smiled mischievously. "And don't tell them that I've joined ZAFT. I'd like to give Yzak a little surprise."

"Yes, sir." Even with visual switched off, Alex could tell the comm officer was grinning.

As was Cagalli. "Anyone ever tell you you have a sadistic streak?"

He laughed. "Hey, Yzak and I do this all the time."

"Yeah, sure." She punched his shoulder. "Get going, Alex."

He grinned, saluted, and went on his way.

* * *

_Cousteau_, upper deck

* * *

_Kira was right,_ Athrun Zala thought. _Earth really is beautiful._ From his position on the submarine's top deck, he could see for several kilometers over the ocean. If he turned to the side, the coastline of Orb's Onogoro Island came into view, the rocky terrain hiding the massive dock he knew was there.

Athrun leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head. Though he was devoutly grateful for the chance to relax, and even more grateful that he would no longer have to fight Kira, he found himself hungering for some action. According to Commander Le Creuset, it would still be some time before Spit Break was launched, and Athrun was almost at the point of wishing for an Earth Forces attack just to relieve the tedium.

"Hey, Athrun." Nicol poked his head through the main hatch. "Wait till you hear what the Alliance is saying now."

Athrun sat up, grateful for anything new. "Judging by your tone, it's even crazier than usual."

"Is it ever." Nicol shook his head. "They've found out where Andrea Strassmeier is." Athrun's eyes narrowed, and his friend grimaced. "They're demanding that Orb extradite her to stand trial for desertion."

The Aegis's pilot snorted derisively. "I'll bet Lord Uzumi wasn't happy."

"You got that right," Nicol agreed. "He told them that in light of Alliance policy toward Coordinators, he granted Andrea asylum in the Orb Union, and under no circumstances will she be given to the Earth Forces."

"Glad to hear it." Athrun had been impressed by Lord Uzumi at their first meeting, and it looked like he'd been right. "I'll bet Yzak's mad, though."

"Yzak threw a screaming fit," Nicol said, grimacing again. "Can't say I blame him, either."

"Neither do I," Athrun agreed.

Nicol nodded, then looked out to sea. Like his companion, he was awed by what he'd seen on Earth. Oh, he still thought the PLANTs were beautiful, but nothing in the giant space colonies compared to Earth. The best description he could come up with was to say that the PLANTs were like a mirror of Earth. Odd thoughts for a soldier, perhaps, but Nicol Amalfi had always had a poetic streak.

The beep of Athrun's comm broke the silence. "Athrun Zala here."

"Commander, we have a signal from the _Valkyrie_," the comm officer said. "Alex Strassmeier is requesting a meeting with you. He say he will be accompanied by his sister and Kira Yamato."

Athrun's eyebrows went up. _Alex and Kira want to talk to me?_ "Of course. They'll be coming in their mobile suits?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then give them permission to land. We'll talk in the main briefing room." Athrun clicked off his comm. "I wonder what this is about. If it was just Kira, I'd think this was just a social call, but with the Strassmeiers involved, there must be more to it."

Nicol got to his feet. "I guess well find out when they get here."

"Yeah." Athrun rose and led the way down the hatch.

* * *

Briefing room

* * *

_I wonder what this is about,_ Yzak thought. _Not that I mind getting a chance to see Alex and Andrea, but it's kinda weird._ He snorted. Schemer that Alex was, there was no doubt something big was up. Yzak knew him well enough to realize that.

"Any idea what's going on?" Dearka asked.

Athrun shrugged. "All I know is that Kira and Alex want to talk to us."

"You can bet it'll be something big," Yzak said. "Alex wouldn't be coming way out here for the fun of it."

They turned as the hatch opened, and more than one jaw dropped in sheer astonishment. Kira Yamato wore the silver-white of the Orb Union with lieutenant's insignia. That was to be expected; all four of them were well aware of Kira's enlistment in the Orb military. What none of them had expected was the sight of Alex and Andrea Strassmeier in the same red uniform they themselves wore.

"A-Alex?" Yzak whispered.

His cousin grinned. "Surprised, Yzak?"

"Kira, just what is going on?" Athrun demanded.

"Commander Waltfeld turned up in Orb yesterday," Kira said. He proceeded to explain what the Tiger had said at their meeting.

When he had finished, the atmosphere in the briefing room was very somber indeed. "I never thought my father would go this far," Athrun said quietly. "I didn't want to believe it, but I don't have a choice anymore. If Siegel Clyne, who was once his closest ally, has resorted to this, then something is very wrong." He looked at his teammates, got nods from them, and met Kira's gaze. "We're with you."

Kira seemed to sag in relief. "Thanks, Athrun." He gestured to Alex. "Alex will explain the plan."

"What we're up to right now will require some subterfuge," Alex said. He activated the wall screen, bringing up a map. "In two days, the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie _will be leaving Orb on a covert mission to Alaska."

"What kind of covert mission?" Nicol asked.

"In essence, Murrue and her crew will pretend that they are still with the Earth Forces," Alex said. He highlighted a point just outside Orb territory. "We need your assistance on this, but it will mean that you guys will get somewhat banged up."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We need you to stage two mock battles with the _Archangel_," Alex explained. "Unfortunately, it will mean inflicting real damage on your machines; that's what I meant by banged up. Kira will temporarily resume control of the Strike. In each battle, we will simulate the destruction of one of your G-weapons, probably with judicious use of explosives."

"Makes sense so far," Athrun agreed.

"In the second battle, Kira will fake his own death, and will remain onboard the _Valkyrie_ until the _Archangel_ is finished at Alaska. The Natural OS will be reinstalled in the Strike, and Kira will launch in the Freedom." Alex nodded at his sister. "Since Lia and I will be accompanying Murrue into the JOSH-A base, Andrea will be in acting command of my team."

Athrun thought for a moment, then nodded. "All right. We'll do it."

"We can take the Blitz out first," Nicol offered. "It's easy to hide."

Athrun nodded. "I'll be switching to the Justice anyway, so we'll fake the Aegis's destruction in the second battle." He cocked his head at the visitors. "Who will pilot it after that?"

"Tolle Koenig," Alex said promptly. "He's a natural pilot, pardon the pun, and it'll make Miriallia a little less nervous about him being in combat."

There was a general round of chuckles at that. Athrun and his teammates had only met Tolle and Mir once, but Tolle's carefree attitude and Mir's constant worry for him had been impossible to miss. Athrun himself had taken a liking to the young Natural, probably because of Tolle's close friendship with Kira.

"All right," Athrun said. "Anything else?"

"We'll be escorted out by an Orb fleet," Kira said. "It'll make it hard to tell where the _Archangel_ is until the other ships break off."

Athrun nodded. If they wanted to make this look real, they had to make sure his team didn't find the "legged ship" too easily.

"The _Valkyrie_ will hang back," Alex said. "As Admiral Halberton proved when I first met him, my family connections to ZAFT are well known. The Earth Forces' high command will have no trouble believing that I was reluctant to engage you."

"All right," Athrun said again. "Two days. We'll be ready." He caught Kira's eye as the others filed out. "Kira, could you stay for a few minutes?"

* * *

_He's changed_, Athrun thought, regarding his old friend. The energetic, sometimes forgetful student he'd known in Copernicus was gone. No, not gone exactly, but almost hidden beneath the confident young warrior who stood before him. Kira still had the old gleam in his eye, but at the same time he had visibly matured.

It was, Athrun decided, a good thing.

"Athrun, I..." Kira hesitated. "I'm sorry."

Athrun shook his head. "It's not your fault, Kira. I... I'd already decided that my father had to be opposed. It's hard, and it hurts, but I have no choice."

"Athrun." Kira laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If there's anything I can do..."

"You're already doing it." Athrun managed a smile at Kira's confused look. "My father, for all intents and purposes, no longer exists, but that doesn't mean I don't have family." He gripped Kira's arm. "You're the closest I've ever had to a sibling, and I have Lacus and Nicol, too."

Kira smiled back. Even though they were in the middle of a war, it suddenly felt like old times. "And now we're on the same side. We don't have to fight each other anymore."

That was a great relief to them both. Even though their respective commanders had granted them permission to use disabling attacks, having to fight each other had hurt on a very deep level. Now that Orb was allied with the PLANTs, albeit unofficially, that was behind them.

"I'd better get going," Kira said. "We have a lot to do, and not much time to do it."

Athrun watched him go, again struck by the changes in his friend. The Kira Yamato of three years past hadn't had such confidence, but it seemed he'd grown a lot since Heliopolis. It wasn't surprising that he'd been changed by the war, but it was clear he'd come through. _Thanks to people like Cagalli and Flay._

* * *

Corridor

* * *

Alex leaned against a bulkhead, arms crossed. "To be honest, I was hesitant about accepting Clyne's offer. You know as well as anyone what I've done to ZAFT since Heliopolis."

"Yeah, well, you're wearing a ZAFT uniform, so somebody must have gotten to you," Yzak observed.

"Yeah, like Cagalli," Andrea said.

Alex gave his sister a sour look. "Yes, Cagalli insisted that I pursue my dream, and her father pointed out that I'm a son of the PLANTs regardless of whether I joined ZAFT, so here I am."

Yzak laughed. "Figures it'd take someone like her to get through that thick skull of yours. No offense, Alex, but you've always been hardheaded."

"Look who's talking," Alex shot back, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin. "This from a guy who went nuts over a facial scar."

The white-haired pilot looked away briefly. "I was an idiot," he said, and admission he wouldn't have made to anyone else save his mother.

"No, you were just your usual hotheaded self," Alex said, shaking his head ruefully. He pushed away from the bulkhead. "Well, gotta go. Places to be and people to see and all that."

Yzak grinned and punched his shoulder. "Say hi to your princess for me."

Alex just snorted.

* * *

Carpentaria Base, 4 April, C.E. 71

* * *

_Well. This is very interesting indeed. Alex Strassmeier has actually joined ZAFT, but still remains in opposition to Chairman Zala. No surprise._

Rau Le Creuset glanced out his office window. He had quickly approved Athrun's decision to assist the_Archangel_ in their little mission. It could only make things that much easier when Spit Break struck its true target. And Alex Strassmeier's almost fanatical patriotism would play its part as well.

_And then the next stage will begin._

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge, 15 April, C.E. 71

* * *

It was finally time. After nearly a month of rest, the _Archangel_ was ready to move again. This time, though, it was in the service of the Orb Union, and the midnight-black warship trailing it was now attached to ZAFT, though it remained privately owned.

Since the mission required them to pretend they were still with the Earth Forces, Murrue and her crew had redonned Atlantic Federation uniform. Several of them, most notably Mu La Flaga, found the necessity distasteful, but none questioned it.

Kuzzey Buskirk's departure had posed a problem at first, but Kira's programming skills had provided a solution. He'd found it almost trivially simple to purge all trace of his friend's presence from the _Archangel_'s computers, and since Admiral Halberton had never reported the enlistment of Kira and his friends, no one at Alaska would have any reason to question it.

"Signal from the flagship, Captain," Flay said; she'd replaced Kuzzey at communications. " 'This is where we leave you. Good luck on your mission, and come back safe.' "

Murrue nodded. "Send our thanks." She looked into CIC. "Mister Tonomura, any sign of the Zala team yet?"

Tonomura shook his head. "Not yet, ma'am. I'm not picking up any submarines or mobile suits."

"Athrun probably hasn't launched yet," Kira put in from the Strike's cockpit. "His ship will be running silent, almost certainly close by."

"Any idea when he'll make his move?"

Kira shrugged. "An hour from now at most. He won't be able to wait any longer than that, not if he wants to make it believable."

"Kira's right," Mu said from his Skygrasper. "Remember, Athrun's been with the Le Creuset team since the day he graduated from the ZAFT academy. That means he learned most of his strategies from Rau Le Creuset, and I know from experience how that guy operates."

"Understood," Murrue said. She looked at Kira. "Which of his machines is to be 'destroyed'?"

"The Blitz," Kira responded. "Nicol mentioned that his machine would be the easiest to hide."

"I agree," Natarle said. "Its Mirage Colloid system will work to our advantage."

"Very well."

As it turned out, Athrun had no intention of waiting as long as Kira suggested he might. Less than fifteen minutes later, four unpleasantly familiar blips appeared on Jackie Tonomura's radar scope. At the same time, their sonar rig picked up the distinctive acoustical signature of a _Vosgulov_-class submarine.

"We have incoming," Tonomura said. "One _Vosgulov_-class submarine, and four mobile suits. Checking profiles..." He looked over his shoulder. "Aegis, Buster, Blitz, and Duel. It's the Zala team, Captain, right on schedule."

"We're being hailed, Captain," Flay said. "It's Athrun."

Murrue nodded. "Put him on."

Athrun's helmeted visage appeared on the main screen. "Captain Ramius," he greeted. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we can be," Murrue said. "What about your end?"

"We've planted some explosives on an island northwest of here," Athrun said. "Guide the battle that way." He smiled wryly. "Our machines are going to get banged up, but it's all for a good cause." He tossed her a salute. "Whenever you're ready, let's go."

Natarle straightened in her chair. "Activate Igelstellungs, prepare Gottfrieds and Valiants. Deploy smoke dischargers."

Battle was about to be joined once again, a battle that any neutral observer would assume to be a fight to the death. But, of course, nothing was further from the truth.

* * *

Open sky

* * *

As they had in their previous battle, the four ZAFT Gundams rode Guul subflight platforms to increase mobility. They wouldn't be as nimble as the Stormbird or Aile Strike, but it was still a major leg up, especially for the notoriously slow-moving Buster.

Dearka raised his eyebrows at the sudden haze. "A smokescreen. Wonder whose idea that was."

"Probably Commander Badgiruel's," Yzak said. He had a lively respect for the black-haired XO's deviousness. "It's just the sort of thing she'd try."

It was soon apparent that smoke wasn't the only trick their new allies had. An argent beam of red light stabbed out of the smoke, narrowly missing the Blitz's Guul.

"Everyone scatter!" Athrun snapped. _Nice trick, Kira._

Two Skygraspers dove out of the clouds, beam turrets spitting green death. Mu's carried the Aile pack, while Tolle had the Sword; the latter might have seemed useless on a fighter, but Cagalli had proved otherwise during the Talbadiya battle.

Then the Strike itself joined the fray, hyper-impulse cannon blazing. One shot missed, but the second scored a direct hit on the Buster's Guul. Dearka grunted in surprise, firing his gun launcher in a futile attempt at retaliation. Seconds later, he was in the drink.

_Man, I'm glad that guy's on _our_ side._

"Where's the Stormbird?" Yzak wondered, dodging a missile attack from Tolle.

A chuckle sounded over the comm. "You called, Yzak?" Alex swooped in from the side, a beam saber already drawn.

Yzak grinned, clashing his saber against his cousin's. "This is more like it!"

"Yeah," Alex agreed. His sister hadn't launched; it had been agreed beforehand that having Andrea involved in the false combat was a bad idea.

Kira, meanwhile, had landed back on the _Archangel_'s forward deck. The Launcher pack fell from the Strike, and the Phase-shift faded from its body.

"Strike, stand by to convert to Aile mode," Mir said.

Mu came to a near hover. "Don't drop my presents."

Kira hit his boosters just as Mu released the Aile pack. In a perfect display of coordination, he caught the rifle and shield, while the subflight unit with its sabers and extra thrusters clamped onto the Strike's back. Color flowed over the Strike once again as the PSA reactivated.

Nicol whistled in admiration. "He changed his equipment in midair." He snapped the Trikeros up. "Here we go!"

Kira took a deep breath and drew a saber. Seeing that his beam rifle wasn't doing much good, Nicol launched the Gleipnir, then yelped in surprise as Kira slashed a saber clean through it. The Blitz's saber ignited in turn, and the two machines fell into a deadlock.

A deadlock that broke abruptly when Tolle dive-bombed the Blitz, scoring several hits with a missile salvo. Kira took advantage of the sudden opening, slicing the Blitz's right arm off and kicking it off its Guul. He then appropriated the unit for his own use.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Bridge

* * *

"Can you project the Blitz's landing point?" Lia Ramius asked, looking anxiously at her radar operator.

"Easily, ma'am." He tapped a few keys. "He should land fairly close to where this fight is supposed to end."

"Very well." She touched an intercom control. "Kyle, your turn."

Kyle didn't respond verbally, but then he didn't need to. The Devastator's beam rifle and gun launcher erupted simultaneously, nearly blowing the Aegis's head off.

_So far, so good,_ Lia thought. Even though the current battle was staged, she couldn't help worrying. Accidents could still happen, and Alex Strassmeier had been her best friend for a very long time. If something were to go wrong... _No, don't think about that._

At her old station on the port side, Cagalli bit her lip. Like her friend Lia, she was worried about the possibility of an accident. True, it was unlikely, but even a slight mistake with the kind of firepower a Gundam had could be catastrophic.

"Captain, the Blitz has gone under Mirage Colloid," the radar operator said.

"Signal from the _Cousteau_," the comm officer added. "Dearka splashed down about half a kilometer away. He's going to try to get to land."

Lia nodded. "Let's make things a little more interesting. Fire Gottfrieds; try for a near miss on the Aegis."

The _Archangel_ fired at the same time, forcing Athrun to dodge wildly. Lia found herself grinning; even though he knew perfectly well that the miss was intentional, Athrun had to have been more than a little rattled by the sudden beam attack.

* * *

Open sky

* * *

Only two of the ZAFT Gundams were in the air now, and Yzak was exchanging saber blows with Alex. That left Athrun's Aegis to face the Strike, and it was clear that he was at a disadvantage. Even hampered by the "borrowed" Guul, Kira's Strike was far more maneuverable, and he was making the most of it.

_Here goes nothing,_ Athrun thought. The two mobile suits closed at high speed, firing all the way. Soon they were forced into a turning battle, exchanging laser blasts at point-blank range. It couldn't last, as both knew; within moments, one of Kira's shots damaged Athrun's Guul. Athrun leapt off, and the unit slammed into Kira's, forcing the Strike off as well.

Athrun landed hard, raising his shield in time to ward off a barrage from the _Archangel_'s Igelstellungs. He was also running low on power.

"Athrun!"

He looked up, and his eyes widened. The Strike, now equipped with the Sword pack, dropped out of the sky, Schwerht Gewehr held high. Athrun jumped back at the last instant, though he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid having his rifle sliced in half.

"Athrun, you think that's enough?"

Athrun checked his readouts. "Not quite. Nicol needs a little more time."

"Roger that." Kira swung his sword again, impacting on the Aegis's shield. When Athrun jumped again, he lowered the giant weapon and slammed the Strike's fist into the Aegis's head. Pieces of red armor flew everywhere, the Aegis landed on its back, and the PSA faded.

"Here I come!"

Kira and Athrun both jumped, startled, as GAT-X207 Blitz charged from the side, a lancer dart gripped in its remaining arm. Everything seemed to slow; Kira sidestepped and swung his sword, Nicol thrust the dart forward, and then the Blitz disappeared in a titanic explosion.

* * *

The Stormbird and the Duel alighted nearby, joined by the Buster. The three pilots strained their eyes, trying to see through the smoke.

"Nicol?" Dearka whispered.

The smoke cleared, revealing the Blitz sprawled on the ground. Nicol was just pulling himself out of the cockpit, looking dazed but otherwise unhurt.

"I'm okay." The young pilot's voice came through the comm clearly. "I'll probably have a few bruises, but nothing worse than that."

Athrun sighed with relief. "All right. Alex, you'd better pick up the Blitz."

"Got it." Alex moved to the fallen mobile suit, accompanied by Kyle's Devastator. "Ah, where'd the right arm land?"

Nicol pointed off to the north. "About half a klick that way."

Kyle went off to collect the part, while Alex carefully lifted what was left of the Blitz's main body. There was no question that it would need extensive repairs, but it wouldn't be outside the _Valkyrie_'s resources. Hiro Nakamura's MBF-X208 Shinobi was a modification of the same design, after all.

That left the question of what it looked like from the _Archangel_. They didn't want to do any more hacking than they had to; Kira's subterfuge regarding his friend Kuzzey was one thing, battle records were something else entirely.

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

Jackie Tonomura studied his readouts. "I think that was convincing enough, ma'am. Kira nearly caught the Blitz's cockpit with that last attack, and the explosives did the rest."

"Good," Murrue said. "How's Nicol?"

"He's fine, Captain," Mir said, listening intently to her earpiece. "Nothing worse than a few bruises; apparently he had a hard landing."

"As expected," Natarle pointed out.

"Alex is taking the Blitz to the _Valkyrie_," Mir continued. "Nicol's going with him."

Murrue nodded. "Very well. Send our thanks to Commander Zala, and resume our original course."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, hangar

* * *

Alex released the zip line and almost collapsed on the deck. Even though the entire fight had been staged, it had still taken a lot out of him. In some respects, acting was a whole lot harder than genuine combat; at least in a real battle, you didn't have to worry about convincing someone that an "enemy" had been destroyed when he hadn't been.

_Give me a straight-up fight any day,_ he thought sourly.

Nicol was guiding several mechanics as they swarmed over the Blitz; the explosives had done so much damage that the cockpit was the only component recognizable as part of a mobile suit.

"Are you okay?"

Alex looked up. It was, predictably, Cagalli. "Just tired. You may find this hard to believe, but what happened out there today was a lot more difficult than an actual engagement."

She helped him to his feet. "Of course it was. You had to make it look real without actually injuring anyone. That can't be easy."

"The toughest part was faking the Blitz's destruction." He let her guide him out of the hangar. "However carful we were, it was still a near thing for Nicol. He's lucky to be just bruised."

Cagalli nodded. She'd seen the explosion on the Bridge monitor.

"In any case," Alex said as they stopped at his quarters, "the first step is complete. One more of these fake battles, and then we move on to Alaska."

He dropped onto his bunk. "That will probably be the trickiest part of all. Lia and I will have to go in, assuming the brass will let is; we did play a major role in this mess, after all."

Cagalli sat on the edge of the bunk. "Do you think they'll accept the cover story?"

"They should. What worries me is my own part." Alex grimaced. "They want Andrea extradited, and they'll know she and I are related. Odds are, whoever's in charge will accuse me of aiding and abetting desertion. Not that they can do much."

She squeezed his hand, not speaking.

"Once Spit Break is launched, the Earth Forces will have more important things than one Coordinator to worry about," Alex said softly.

* * *

Maius Military Industries R&D facility, Maius City, PLANTs, 16 April, C.E. 71

* * *

_Just about ready,_ the blonde pilot thought, tweaking the program one last time. _There!_

Troy Cadwallader pulled a disc from the terminal. With that, the operating system for the new weapon he'd been working on was at last finished. The official designation for it struck him as a little odd, though. Detached Rapid Armament Group Overlook Observation Network was quite the mouthful, though the acronym, DRAGOON, sounded menacing enough.

_Makes more sense than the G-weapons,_ he thought wryly. _General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System, what is _that_ supposed to mean?_

Troy shrugged it off. He was mildly curious as to how this new DRAGOON system was going to be powered; given the number of individual beam emitters, it would drain a mobile suit's energy battery in short order. Of course, there were persistent rumors of a new device called a Neutron-jammer Canceler, but they'd never been confirmed.

The door opened, and Patrick Zala himself stepped through. "Ah, Mister Cadwallader. How is the new system coming?"

Troy saluted, not missing the hint of distaste in the Chairman's voice and expression. "I've just finished the OS for it, Your Excellency. The hardware, of course, is another matter."

Zala waved that away. "The actual units were the easy part. What we needed was an operating system to control them properly, and I have no doubt that you succeeded." His tone indicated that Troy had better have, or else.

"Of course, Your Excellency." Troy inserted the disc. "As you can see..."

Zala listened carefully as the young Natural walked him through the system. Even as he explained his work, Troy made a mental note to get in touch with Shiho. Something about the Chairman was bothering him; even though his record was spotless, Zala seemed to hold him in disfavor.

If the reason was what Troy was beginning to think it was, then things were going very wrong indeed.

* * *

Author's note: The first of two false battles is complete, and the Blitz has now been brought aboard the _Valkyrie_. Meanwhile, Troy Cadwallader has brought the infamous DRAGOON system to fruition.

Not much to say here, so please tell me how I did.


	21. Chapter 21: Aegis

I own nothing save Alex Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria, 16 April, C.E. 71

* * *

"Yeah, flying that Skygrasper was fun, but I'm looking forward to taking over the Aegis," Tolle said, sipping from a glass of milk. "Even though it's not as maneuverable, the Aegis has better defense and firepower than any fighter." He made sure to mention defense in order to soothe his girlfriend; Mir was looking worried enough as it was.

"Agility in atmosphere is the one thing fighters have over mobile suits," Alex agreed; he and Cagalli were visiting from the _Valkyrie_. "Most mobile suits, that is; the Freedom and the Justice can fly rings around any fighter I know of."

Mir still looked worried. "Tolle, please be careful out there. If something happens..."

Tolle squeezed her hand. "It'll be all right, Mir. Athrun and his buddies aren't going to be shooting to kill, and nothing the Earth Forces have right now can take the Aegis."

"Don't put too much stock in that," Alex cautioned. "You're correct that the Zala team won't be shooting to kill, but accidents do happen. As for your second point, it's only a matter of time before the Earth Forces conquer the OS problem, and deploy mobile suits of their own."

"I know, I know."

Even with the _Archangel_ having deserted, the Alliance still had data from the prototypes, if only because of the ship's now-deceased captain making regular reports. The basic designs were sound, as Kira and the Zala team had proved time and again since Heliopolis; all that remained was the OS problem Alex had just mentioned. Once that was dealt with, there was no telling what Orb and its ZAFT allies would face.

"You know, it's lucky for us that Kira is good with computers," Sai commented. "Kuzzey's departure isn't the only thing he has to cover up, after all."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Sai nodded at his uniform. "You're a ZAFT Commander now; I don't think the Earth Forces high command would be happy to see a red uniform on this ship."

"He's got a point," Cagalli said. "That's why I'm not coming in when we get to Alaska; the Earth Forces aren't happy with Orb, either."

"Because your father won't give them Andrea," Alex growled. "Believe me, I am painfully aware of _that_ situation. It's something I intend to discuss with whoever is in charge at Alaska. And since I'm not with the Alliance military, they can't exactly court-martial me, either."

Tolle chuckled. Having seen Alex in a bad mood before, his only regret was that he wouldn't be present when Alex gave the Alaska base commander a talking-to. _Oh, well, it's bound to be recorded. Maybe I'll get Alex to copy the tapes for me._

"Say, Alex," Mir said suddenly. "Athrun mentioned a ZAFT Elite being involved in some kind of remote weapon project, kinda like what Commander La Flaga was doing back in Orb. I think the guy's name was Cadwallader or something like that. Sound familiar?"

Alex nodded. "Troy Cadwallader. He's the son of the Prime Minister of Oceania, and one of the very few Naturals in ZAFT service. He has the same level of spatial awareness as Mu and I, and as such is the only Natural to wear the red uniform. Yzak told me that before he was tapped for the project you refer to, he piloted a captured Moebius Zero mobile armor."

"Have you ever met him?" Sai asked.

Alex shook his head. "He didn't join ZAFT until after I left the PLANTs, and I've never been to Oceania, so no, I've never met him."

"Excuse me for interrupting," a new voice said. Natarle had arrived while they chatted. "No, no one is in trouble," she said, smiling at the nervous looks she got. "There's something on the news you might be interested in."

Frowning, Alex clicked on the monitor, and blinked in surprise. At least two major news channels were carrying a speech by George Allster's replacement live, and his words were anything but encouraging. None of it made sense, but what really startled the group was the accusation that Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton was a ZAFT agent.

"Are these guys crazy, or what?" Tolle demanded. "It sounds like they're saying Admiral Halberton is a traitor just because he treated Kira like a normal human being instead of some freak!"

"That was more or less my reaction, Crewman," Natarle agreed. "And in case you're wondering, the most common anti-Coordinator pejorative in the Alliance military right now is 'space monster,' probably because they're so well suited for life in space."

"I've heard it," Alex said sourly. "I guess whoever it was that performed the treatments on George Glenn is thought of as a latter-day Doctor Frankenstein." He stood. "Well, I'd best get back to my own ship. Coming, Cagalli?"

She took his hand. "Right behind you."

Tolle waved, then returned his gaze to the screen. The more he heard from the dimwit speaker (who made Flay's late father look benign by comparison), the more his hands itched to be grasping the Aegis's control bars. Everything the man had said thus far was completely wrong; as far as Tolle could tell, only the "big lie" propaganda technique was letting the bastard get away with it.

_The Earth Forces will get what they deserve, _Tolle thought. _We'll see to that._

* * *

_Cousteau_, pilots' locker room

* * *

"Man, this is getting weirder all the time," Dearka said to no one in particular. "We capture some new mobile suits, fight _two_ new warships, chase those warships halfway across the planet, and now we're helping them, instead." He leaned back against his locker, hands clasped behind his head.

Athrun looked up from squaring away Nicol's gear. "Not to mention faking the destruction of one of our own machines," he said. "Speaking of which, I wonder how Nicol's doing."

"Alex told me he's helping the _Valkyrie_'s mechanics get the Blitz back up and running," Yzak said. "It'll be a while yet before it's operational again, but it's not like we're going to be taking on the main Earth Forces fleet. He'll be fine."

Dearka shook his head. "Assuming those mechanics don't drive him nuts first. Remember that Murdoch guy from the _Archangel_?"

His friends rolled their eyes in unison. Kojiro Murdoch was friendly enough, and Kira had assured them that he had nothing against Coordinators, but he was also a very strange man. Typical for a mechanic, he had more interest in machines than people, but at the same time he kept an eye on the pilots of those machines.

The _Valkyrie_'s people were another matter entirely. Coordinators to a man, they seemed to delight in driving the pilots (and Lia Ramius) completely insane. Alex had told them of one particularly spectacular incident just after he'd wiped out the Coast team at Junius Seven. It seemed that the crew chief had rigged a waste receptacle to explode and douse whoever was unfortunate enough to open it in red paint. By all accounts, the others were just as bad if not worse.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Athrun said. "Nicol's a lot like Kira; I don't see mechanics going out of their way to bug him."

"So when's the next 'fight'?" Yzak asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow. We'll be heading for the Marshall Islands." Athrun closed Nicol's locker. "Alex's people will plant some more explosives, and Kira and I will fake the destruction of the Strike and the Aegis."

Yzak and Dearka both nodded. It would be rough on the machines, albeit not as bad (hopefully) as what had been done to the Blitz. Still, while no one on any of the ships liked it, it was the only way to convince the Alaska brass that the _Archangel_ was still an ally. Much would depend on that.

* * *

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

* * *

Kira pressed one final key and leaned back with a groan. Purging the ship's computers of all records of Kuzzey had taken a lot longer than he had expected, and he was exhausted. It had taken the better part of a day just to deal with footage from the surveillance cameras, let alone such minutia as Kuzzey's Bridge duties; as comm operator, his friend had had a fairly large workload.

"Aren't you finished yet?"

A smile spread across Kira's face. "Hi, Flay. Yeah, I just finished up." He stood and crossed to her, wrapping her in a hug. "There was a lot more than I'd expected."

She laid her head on his chest. "Okay, if that's what the problem was, I'll forgive you... this time." A bright smile took the sting out of her words.

"It wasn't just about Kuzzey, either," Kira said, drawing her down next to him on his bunk. "Alex and Cagalli visited a little while ago, and that uniform of his would be a pretty big red flag."

Flay chuckled at that. She agreed with Cagalli that Alex cut a rather dashing figure in his red ZAFT uniform, but that wasn't the way to convince the Earth Forces high command that Murrue and her crew were still allies. Alex's involvement would be hard enough to justify without telling Alaska that he'd just joined ZAFT.

"So how does it feel?"

Flay looked up at him, confused. "How does what feel?"

"Being allied with people who used to be enemies."

She exhaled slowly. "It's not as hard as I thought it would be. With my father gone, I don't have any real ties to the Atlantic Federation anymore; everyone I really care about is with either Orb or ZAFT. Even though that Le Creuset guy gives me the creeps."

Kira understood that perfectly. Le Creuset had contacted them directly about an hour before the _Archangel_ had left Orb. Kira had been on the Bridge at the time, and the man's featureless mask had sent a shiver down his spine.

Mu's reaction had been stronger. He'd gazed at Le Creuset with thinly-veiled loathing, though the ZAFT officer didn't appear to have noticed.

"But they have people like Athrun and Nicol, too," Flay went on. "And Commander Waltfeld is a nice guy." Indeed, she'd grown rather fond of the Desert Tiger.

"Remember what Alex told you," Kira said. "Most people in the PLANTs really aren't like Zala."

Flay nodded. She'd gotten to know the Zala team fairly well, and the only member of the _Valkyrie_'s crew who _wasn't_ from the PLANTs was Lia Ramius. In fact, she'd spent a lot of time with their chief engineer, a native of Junius Four, without realizing the other girl was a Coordinator.

"Still, I'm worried," she said in a low voice. "Not about what Athrun's team will do, but what you have to do tomorrow. Even though it was staged, the last battle was a close call for Nicol, and you're going to have to do the same thing..."

Kira stroked her hair. "It'll be all right. This one won't be a split-second thing the way the Blitz was. I'll be out of the cockpit before the bombs go off." He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry."

Flay just tightened her grip on him. As she'd said, everyone she cared about was with either Orb or ZAFT, and there weren't very many of them. Kira, of course, Cagalli, Miriallia, Sai, Murrue, even Athrun Zala (as far as Flay was concerned, any friend of Kira's was a friend of hers).

"Everything will be just fine," Kira whispered.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, hangar, 17 April, C.E. 71

* * *

Alex snapped his pocket computer shut. He'd been over the plans for the next day's battle and the subsequent trip to JOSH-A, and everything checked out. He just wished he could be as confident as his electronic minion was. _Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong; it's best if we take that into account now._

"All right," he said at last. "Tomorrow we have our second and last battle with the Zala team. We'll be planting more explosives in order to simulate the destruction of X105 Strike and X303 Aegis. Once that is done, those two machines, along with Strike pilot Kira Yamato and his friend Tolle Koenig, will join us here. At the same time, the Justice will be transferred to the _Cousteau._ Questions, comments, anyone?"

Hiro nodded at Nicol's machine. "Will the Blitz be ready in time for the next major operation?"

"I think Nicol is in the best position to answer that," Alex replied, nodding at the younger pilot.

"No problem," Nicol said. "Your mechanics are better than some back in the homeland, and they're getting the Blitz back up in record time."

"They'd better," Chris Madsen muttered. "I'm looking forward to getting the Inferno flight-capable; there's no way it'll happen by the time we hit Alaska. Speaking of that..." He looked at Alex. "What's the plan when we get there?"

Alex's lip twisted. "Lia and I will temporarily transfer to the _Archangel_; our involvement is such that their high command will almost certainly want to speak to us. I'm anticipating some unpleasantness, that's for sure."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "How come?"

His friend snorted. "The current base commander at Alaska is one Captain William Sutherland. He is, among other things, a member of Blue Cosmos, so highly placed that he reports directly to Muruta Azrael."

More than one person inhaled sharply at that. Hearing that a high ranking Earth Forces officer was with Blue Cosmos wasn't too much of a surprise, but it still wasn't a pleasant thought. Not to mention the fact that Andrea was wanted by the Alliance for desertion; there was no way the top brass wouldn't connect Alex's last name.

"There's no way someone like that wouldn't recognize your name," Cagalli said. "Are you sure he wouldn't realize something's not right?"

Alex shook his head. "My hatred for Patrick Zala is no secret," he pointed out, "and it's a matter of public record that numerous ZAFT soldiers have died by my hand. Sutherland probably won't think I'm a spy, if that's what you're worried about."

Lia's voice cut off further conversation. "We're approaching the battlezone," she said. "Demolition team, prepare to debark and plant charges. Mobile suit pilots, to your machines."

Alex moved to the intercom. Technically, since he was the team commander, the last order was his responsibility, but it was a minor thing. "Acknowledged, Lia. We're ready." He turned and strode to his machine.

Cagalli caught up with him. "Be careful, Alex."

He gave her a quick kiss, then grasped his zip line. "I will."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

Kira hurriedly strapped into the Strike's pilot seat. _This is it. One last battle with Athrun, and then we can stop hiding._ Oddly, he found himself looking forward to it; he hated to fight, but this wasn't a real battle. Even though they would be shooting at each other, he and Athrun would actually be working toward the same goal. Kira thought of it almost like a sparring match, which he'd found he honestly enjoyed.

"You ready, kid?" Mu asked from his Skygrasper.

Kira nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Even though Mu's helmet hid all but his eyes, Kira could tell he was grinning. "The Aegis is all yours. I've got the Buster, and I think Alex will handle the Duel."

Kira nodded again. Even when they were on opposing sides, Alex had insisted on dealing with his cousin himself.

"Stay alert, kid; this may be a staged engagement, but accidents happen." The Hawk gripped his stick firmly. "Mu La Flaga, launching!"

"Kira Yamato, Strike heading out!"

* * *

Open sky

* * *

The fight was shaping up to be a three-on-three; Brian's Scorpion was the only other flight-capable machine the _Valkyrie_ had, and it was down due to an OS malfunction. With Kyle, Hiro, and Chris playing gun turret on the forward deck, that left Alex to assist Kira.

"We have them," Cagalli said over the comm. "Duel, Buster, and Aegis, coming this way."

"Roger that." Alex switched frequencies. "Here we go, Yzak. You ready?"

The Duel's right hand reached up and drew a saber. "Let's do it!"

Alex drew a saber of his own just as Yzak reached him. Two blades of red fire clashed, locking the mobile suits together. Then they pulled apart, the Stormbird's superior mobility allowing it to dodge a missile barrage. The winged mobile suit returned fire with its rifle, a CIWS burst shredding the missiles as an afterthought.

Yzak, seeing that his cousin was pushing the pace, switched to his own rifle. Emerald darts of energy crisscrossed the sky, none even coming close to their mark. The Stormbird was far too maneuverable to be easily hit, and while the Duel was limited to its Guul subflight unit, Yzak was still good enough to make it dance.

A little ways away, the scene was far different. Dearka Elsman's Buster might have had the edge in firepower, but Mu's Skygrasper, even hampered by the Launcher Striker pack, was flying rings around the ZAFT unit. So far, Dearka hadn't as much as scratched the paint on the nimble fighter.

_I knew he was good_, Dearka thought,_ but this is amazing! I guess Coordinators don't have as big an edge as we thought._

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Mu said, having seemingly read Dearka's mind. "You're good; your machine just isn't meant for this kind of high-mobility combat." The friendly tone seemed incongruous with the red Agni blasts.

_He's got a point._ Dearka shifted his attention to the _Archangel_, a bigger target. Snapping his main weapons together, he fired in shotgun mode, blowing one of the Valiant linear cannons clean off. A secondary explosion vaporized an Igelstellung, and then he was distracted by another pass from Mu.

The Hawk shook his head, glad that the pilot he was fighting was really an ally. Slow though the Buster might have been, it was also heavily armed, and Dearka had proved to be an expert marksman. Unless the target was particularly agile, like the Strike or Mu's fighter, he hit what he aimed at.

* * *

Some distance from the other combatants, X105 Strike and X303 Aegis closed at high speed. Neither had opened fire as yet; Kira and Athrun had agreed beforehand that melee combat was the best way to make it look real without killing each other by accident.

They would not, however, completely refrain from shooting, and Kira brought up his shield just in time to intercept a green blast. He returned fire, grazing Athrun's Guul but doing no real damage. A few more shots sizzled between them, and then they were in melee range, the yellow saber in the Aegis's right arm clashing with the Strike's red one.

Then the Aegis jumped off its Guul, and Kira's eyes widened as the machine transformed. Knowing what would happen next, he threw his machine back and to the side, just in time to avoid a blast from the Scylla. When he saw the Aegis land back on the subflight unit, Kira charged again, beam saber flashing.

"Almost there, Kira," Athrun grunted.

"Roger that," Kira said, then swept his saber low, cutting off the Guul's port wing and engine.

Athrun forcefully stifled a yelp; it was all part of the plan, but that didn't mean dropping out of the sky was fun. Especially not when a mobile suit that _could_ fly was diving after him. A precisely aimed shot destroyed the Strike's beam rifle, and then a saber slash destroyed his in turn.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity. A red blade cut off the Aegis's right arm. A yellow blade took the Strike's left. The Aegis's head was pierced through the eye, just as the Strike's torso was gashed. By now both combatants were running low on power.

"It's time!" Athrun yelled. He transformed his machine again and pinned the Strike in its claws. "Kira, now!" He opened his hatch and leapt out; behind him, Kira did the same.

And then the bombs went off.

* * *

High above, Alex and Yzak paused in their pseudo-dueling. The explosives Alex's people had planted were by necessity of a much higher yield than the ones used to conceal the Blitz; they had to fake the destruction of two mobile suits instead of one, after all.

Yzak stared worriedly into the smoke. The last vestiges of his rivalry with Athrun had burned away when his cousin reappeared. Now all he felt was concern for his comrade. "Athrun, Kira, you guys okay?"

There was a long silence. "I think so," Kira said, coughing on the smoke. "The explosion cracked my helmet visor, and I think I blacked out for a minute, but I'm okay now."

"What about Athrun?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

More coughing, from another source. "I'm here," Athrun managed. "Tolle launched about when Kira took out my Guul; I think he deliberately crashed near the _Valkyrie_."

"He did," Cagalli confirmed. "We just brought him onboard." She chuckled. "I don't think Mir's happy with him, though."

There was a general round of laughter at that. No one doubted Mir's love for Tolle, but she could be counted on to hand him his head whenever he did something crazy.

"All right, then," Alex said. "Let's get things moving. Kira, the _Valkyrie_ is on its way; you can come aboard with the Strike and the Aegis. Athrun, you'd best stick around too, so you can pick up the Justice." Both pilots acknowledged.

Alex switched frequencies. "Murrue, we're done except for the cleanup. What about you?"

"The Buster is badly damaged; Mu shot him down," Murrue said. "Though not before he was able to damage our levitators. That should be enough to convince the Alaska brass."

"I'd have to agree," Alex said with a snort. "They're well aware of what the stolen machines are capable of." He clicked off.

The smoke cleared within a few minutes, and it was soon obvious why Kira and Athrun were so banged up. X105 Strike looked like someone had gone berserk on it with a giant sword (not too far from the truth), and Athrun's X303 Aegis was barely recognizable as a mobile suit.

Alex sighed. _It's gonna take a while to pick up the pieces. No help for it, I guess._

With the Buster badly damaged and Alex's other machines on sentry duty, only the Duel was available to help in recovery. Yzak came along willingly enough; he didn't much like it, but he understood the necessity.

Then, with no warning at all, "We've got an Earth Forces fleet incoming!"

Alex whirled, cursing. _Of all the times..._ He stared hard at his visual and radar displays, his cold blue eyes narrow.

And swore again. The enemy fleet consisted of two aircraft carriers, four battleships, and at least a dozen destroyers. He knew that even with him and Yzak tied down, they had more than enough firepower to take them; that wasn't what worried him. _If even one gets away, this mission is over._

He keyed his comm. "Yzak and I are still tied down her. Andrea, with the _Archangel_ in the shape it's in right now, this one is up to you. Don't let any of them get away!"

* * *

"Roger that, Alex," Andrea said. "Andrea Strassmeier, Specter launching!"

To her right, Devastator, Shinobi, and Inferno rode on Guuls borrowed from the _Cousteau_. Coming up behind them were the hastily repaired Scorpion and the ORB-01 Akatsuki; with both her brother and her boyfriend pinned down on the island, Cagalli had no intention of sitting this one out.

Andrea smiled to herself. She and Cagalli had become very close over the past month. _Lia's right, those two are a perfect match._ "Like Alex said, don't let them get away. We can't afford having our cover blown." Matching action to words, she brought up her Trikeros, locked on to an F-7D, and fired. The Earth Forces fighter exploded in a rain of debris.

Kyle Perry ignored the fighters completely; his machine was unsuited for attacking such targets. Instead, he snapped his guns together in sniper mode, took careful aim at one of the destroyers, and fired.

_BOOM._

"Burn, baby, burn!" Slipping back into his pyromaniac persona, Chris Madsen unleashed his flamer on a quartet of fighters maneuvering for a strafing run on the Duel and the Stormbird. Polymers and metal alloys melted, and then the flames reached the fuel tanks.

Hiro shook his head, seeing the sleek fighters turn into fireballs. Even though he now knew much of what he'd seen was a facade, he still considered Chris a lunatic. Pushing those thoughts aside, he dropped several mines on the flight deck of one of the carriers. Two even fell down an elevator shaft, with spectacular results.

"Die, space monster!" A trio of beam-equipped fighters closed on the Shinobi. They had him bracketed...

And then they vanished in a flash of green light. "Take that, you bastards!" Cagalli snarled.

The machine Nicol had dubbed the Golden Gundam spun in midair, rifle and back-mounted cannons spitting emerald death. One fighter actually tried to ram; Cagalli responded by snatching out a saber and slicing down its long axis.

In the few minutes since battle had begun, things had gone badly for the Earth Forces, and now it was about to get worse. The Alliance pilots stared in disbelief as an FX-550 Skygrasper, one of their own designs, joined the fray. Mu La Flaga, once a hero of the Earth Forces (though he never thought of himself as such), slashed through the enemy formation like a thunderbolt. Six fighters blew apart in the first pass.

Andrea grinned at the carnage. She didn't enjoy killing, but her ordeals had left her with a deep hatred for the Earth Forces. _Time to teach them a lesson._ Energizing the Specter's beam saber, Andrea cut a long gash in the hull of one of the destroyers, just above the waterline.

Judging by the sudden explosion, she hit the ship's magazine.

"Nice trick, Andrea." Brian's Scorpion appeared next to her in mobile armor mode. The Stinger flashed, and another destroyer sank beneath the waves.

"I try," she said wryly. "How are we doing?"

"Still got a few destroyers left, plus one carrier and all four battleships... or not," he added as a blast from the_Valkyrie_'s Gottfrieds reduced the capital ship to scrap.

"I've got the carrier," Chris said. He grinned nastily. "Jet fuel burns real hot, remember."

Andrea shook her head. _Hiro's right, that guy's a lunatic._ There was no denying his skill, though; two fighters being spotted for launch were suddenly engulfed in flames as the aptly-named Inferno Gundam torched the fuel lines. The fire quickly spread to the superstructure.

_That one's a write-off._

Then she caught sight of something else. The still-disabled Buster had been surrounded by a number of attack helicopters, and it looked like they weren't interested in giving Dearka a chance to surrender.

_Not that he would anyway,_ Andrea thought furiously. _So you bastards think you're going to kill him, do you? Over my dead body!_

It was entirely possible that the Alliance pilots never knew what hit them. The weather had turned dark and rainy, so there was no real sunlight to gleam on the Specter's white form. Not that it would have mattered if she'd been spotted; none of the choppers had beam weapons, which meant they had no way to defeat the Specter's Phase-shift.

In any case, it took Andrea approximately thirty seconds to completely annihilate them.

"You okay, Dearka?" she asked anxiously.

Dearka stared at the white mobile suit that had just saved his life. "Yeah, thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem!"

"I think the others have dealt with the rest of the fleet," Alex cut in. "As far as we can tell, no survivors." To those who knew him, he sounded regretful.

Which he was. Willing though he was to fight, Alex didn't like killing, and he would have preferred to take prisoners. He'd known from the start that it was impossible, though; if even a fraction of the enemy crews had survived, the _Valkyrie_ and the _Cousteau_ would have been unable to handle them, and they didn't dare put any on the _Archangel_.

"I know how you feel, Alex," Andrea said gently. "We had no choice."

Her brother shook himself. "I know. Let's get this finished up and get out of here."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

It was a somber group that gathered in the small cabin. Alex and Cagalli sat together on his bunk, Andrea sprawled in a chair with her feet on Alex's desk, while Kira stood at the window, gazing out at the sea.

"Do you think... we did the right thing?" Kira asked softly.

Andrea slid her booted feet off the desk. "You mean about that Earth Forces fleet that turned up?" Kira nodded. "I know you don't like what happened, Kira, but it's like I told Alex. We had no choice. If any of them got away, it would have blown the whole operation wide open."

Kira clenched his fists. "I know, but, so many deaths..." He shook his head.

Flay may not have been there, but that didn't mean Kira was alone. "Don't beat yourself up," Cagalli said, coming forward to embrace her brother. "It's not your fault. All we can do is end it as quickly as possible."

"It'll be bloody," Alex agreed, "but I don't see any way to avoid it. In any case, you personally had nothing to do with this one." He glanced at his friend sidelong. "And even if you did, you'd have no reason to feel guilty. Not with that bunch."

Kira blinked in surprise. The last sentence practically dripped vitriol, and while that wasn't unusual coming from Alex, it sounded strong even for him. "What do you mean?"

"I had Hiro check up on that task force," Alex explained. "Apparently it was chock full of hardliners, people who see us as inhuman monsters. I have nothing against Naturals, as you well know, but I'm not shedding any tears for the people we just wiped out, either."

Kira was of two minds about his friend's words. On the one hand, he was appalled by Alex's apparent callousness; on the other, he understood why Alex felt that way. _He'd have to more than human not to, after what he and his sister went through._

He looked at Andrea. Not difficult to do; Sai's jaw had actually dropped when he first saw Andrea Strassmeier. At 170 centimeters, she was taller than most of the Heliopolis gang, including Kira himself. Slender, with a disposition that made her seem like a perky, black-haired version of Cagalli. Outside of battle, at least; in the cockpit, she acted disturbingly like Natarle Badgiruel.

"I'm not saying you're wrong," Kira said at last. "I just don't like it."

"Kira," Alex said gently, "if you did like it, you'd be a danger to yourself and others. You have done nothing in this war that you need to be ashamed of. Yes, you've killed, but only in defense of the people who meant the most to you." He laid a hand on Kira's shoulder. "A soldier and a murderer are two different things."

Kira nodded. When put in those terms, it made perfect sense. Kira Yamato was a protector, someone who would give his life for those he loved.

_Of course, I hope it doesn't come to that,_ he thought wryly. Not that he was afraid for his own life; at the moment, the only machine that could match the Freedom was his friend Athrun's Justice. For that matter, even if he'd still been limited to the Strike, there were few pilots who really approached his level, and most of them were on his side.

He moved to the hatch. "I'd better get down to the hangar. The mechanics will need help getting the Strike squared away."

"I'll go with you," Cagalli said, joining him. She smiled at Alex and Andrea. "I think those two need to talk anyway."

* * *

_She's right,_ Andrea thought. _It's been a month since we reunited, but we haven't really had a chance to talk._Now, looking at her brother, she saw a hardness to his features that hadn't been there before. The past three years had been difficult for him, she knew, probably more than even Lia realized.

She turned to look at the photo over Alex's bunk, smiling a little at the reminder of happier times. Alex, then just shy of his fifteenth birthday, had one arm around her. Their parents, Klaus and Elena, stood behind them. Yzak Joule stood on Alex's other side, and behind him was Representative Ezalia Joule, his mother and Elena's sister, holding her adopted daughter, two-year-old Cassandra.

"A lot has changed," Alex said, almost as if he'd read his sister's mind. "Mom and Dad are gone, you were put through a living hell, and I-"

"Don't you start feeling guilty on me, Alex," Andrea interrupted. "You did the only thing you could do. It's not your fault that you couldn't find me, or that you had to fight Yzak. Blaming yourself for that is just as stupid as Kira getting all worked up over being a soldier. Thing like this happen, brother."

He started to reply, paused, then shook his head. "You're right," he said, smiling in the way she knew so well. He poured himself some coffee, then sat at his desk. "It turned out all right in the end. I don't have to fight Yzak anymore, and I'm a ZAFT soldier at last."

"And you've got yourself a girlfriend, too... finally." Andrea laughed at his expression. "Oh, come on, Alex. Even Yzak and Lia don't know you like I do, and I've talked to the others. Yes, you were upset because I was missing, but it wasn't just that."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What else was there?"

"You were lonely," his sister said simply. "Cagalli fit you in a way not even Lia could manage. Oh," she waved a hand, "I'm not criticizing Lia at all; you know as well as I do that she's never had that kind of interest in you. You need..." Andrea fumbled for a moment. You needed a partner, and Cagalli was perfect for it."

Alex frowned. Now that he thought of it, his sister had a point. He _had _been feeling increasingly lonely, and after Cagalli had stopped thinking he was a ZAFT spy, they'd grown close very quickly. For that matter, the princess had learned to read him more quickly than anyone else, including Lia Ramius.

"You're right," he said slowly. "It was Cagalli who kept me going while we were fighting ZAFT. She promised to help in my quest to find Hibiki's offspring." They both laughed at that; Cagalli had never expected that she'd promised to help find herself. "After that one confrontation -among other unpleasantness, I called her a pampered aristocrat- I don't think I ever once made her mad. That's not easy."

Andrea smiled. "Exactly. It's not one-sided, Alex. She needed someone like you, too. Everyone else, except her father and Colonel Kisaka, drove her nuts. Half the time you don't even remember she's a princess."

"That's because she seldom, if ever, acts like one." Alex sipped his coffee. "But enough about my love life, or recent lack thereof. What about you?"

She blinked. "What about me?"

He smirked. "I've seen how Dearka Elsman looks at you, and one way in which you differ from me is that you're almost incapable of hiding your feelings. Are you going to tell me the interest isn't reciprocated?"

Andrea blushed. "Wha... what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on." Alex nodded at the window. The _Cousteau_ was visible outside. "I haven't had much chance to talk to you, but Lia tells me you've been chattering about him like mad for at least two weeks. I know perfectly well what that means."

She glared at him. "Alex, you're reading too much into things here."

"Then there's what you did when those choppers attacked the Buster," he continued, ignoring the retort. "Something like a dozen helicopters in thirty seconds flat. And I heard you over the comm, too. Sis, you were _mad_."

"Alex, I've only known him for a month," Andrea said, trying another tack.

He raised his eyebrows. "And that matters how? What about Cagalli and me, or Flay and Kira? Especially Flay and Kira; it took them all of three weeks."

"Oh, you're terrible!"

They laughed together. Alex was feeling better and better about the current mission. He was actually looking forward to having it out with the Earth Forces brass. Assuming he could keep from punching the base commander in the face, at least.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was depressed for a week straight, and was thus unable to concentrate. Thankfully, I seem to have recovered.

Next up, the arrival at Alaska. Hopefully it'll be out faster.


	22. Chapter 22: Hidden Agendas

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

Carpentaria Base, Oceania, 30 April, C.E. 71

* * *

The submarine carrier _Cousteau_ slid to a stop at its assigned dock. Quite a reception awaited the crew; the Zala team had become quite famous for their exploits. Not many knew of the false battles outside Orb, nor of the defection of the _Archangel_ to Orb, but enough had filtered down to start some fairly wild rumors.

Commander Rau Le Creuset stood at the dock with Representatives Ezalia Joule and Yuri Amalfi. The two Supreme Council members had arrived from the PLANTs the day before. Officially, they were there for a visit with Prime Minister Cadwallader, but Le Creuset knew otherwise.

_Let Chairman Zala keep thinking he has their loyalty,_ the masked man thought, carefully hiding a smile. _It won't matter in the end._

The _Cousteau_'s main hatch opened, and three young men in elite red debarked. On seeing who was waiting, they saluted in unison. "Athrun Zala, reporting," the blue-haired youth in front said.

Le Creuset returned the salutes. "Welcome back, all of you. You have done well."

"Thank you, sir."

He gestured for them to follow. "Come with me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"So it went as planned, then?" Le Creuset asked.

Athrun nodded. "It was a close call for Nicol; the explosion was stronger than expected. In the second fight, Kira and I were both briefly knocked out, but we came through all right."

"Good." Le Creuset's expression was unreadable behind his mask, but the tone was approving. "What of the Earth Forces task force that attacked after the second false engagement?"

The younger man grimaced. "None of us were in a position to intervene, so the Strassmeier team, temporarily lead by the commander's sister, intercepted them. With the aid of Commander La Flaga and Lady Cagalli, they were able to wipe out the enemy force."

"Fortunate. If any of them had escaped, the _Archangel_'s mission would have been over before it had truly begun." Le Creuset rubbed his chin. "We are all familiar with the skills of La Flaga and Strassmeier's unit, so it's not a surprise. Still..." He looked at Athrun. "What is your assessment of the Princess's skill?"

"Phenomenal," Athrun said bluntly. "She's short on experience, but if anything proves that she's related to Kira, it's this. Her mobile suit's capabilities played a part -the only machine we have that can match the Akatsuki is my Justice- but most of it was raw skill."

Le Creuset nodded slowly. "It would seem that Lord Uzumi's daughter is not simply a pampered aristocrat."

Yzak laughed. "Sir, one thing that girl is not is pampered. Like Athrun said, she's good, and I don't think she's afraid of anything. If she is, she won't admit it."

"Rather a headstrong individual." The masked man raised an eyebrow. "Is there any truth to the reports of her being romantically linked with your cousin?"

Yzak snorted. "You bet there is. Alex doesn't show it much -I'm one of the few people who can read him- but Cagalli isn't exactly good at hiding her feelings, and she's not even trying to."

"I see." Le Creuset activated a wall screen. "On to other matters. As you probably know, we are in the midst of preparations for Operation Spit Break. However, what you don't know, because it has been kept a closely guarded secret, is the true target."

The three youngsters stared at the screen in disbelief. The image that appeared was not Panama, as they had expected, but rather JOSH-A Base, Alaska, Earth Alliance Headquarters.

"Alaska?" Athrun finally whispered.

"Alaska," Le Creuset confirmed. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to get word to the _Archangel_; by the time our forces are in range, it will undoubtedly be inside the base, and thus out of reach of our comm systems. It is, however, an allied vessel, so it will not be targeted when the attack begins."

Yzak swallowed hard. "What about the _Valkyrie_?"

Le Creuset smiled. "Have no fear, Yzak. As you know, your cousin's ship is in ZAFT service now, and since it has Commander Waltfeld, Aisha, Nicol, Kira Yamato, and Cagalli Yula Athha onboard, not to mention Andrea Strassmeier, who I understand is wanted for desertion, they will not be entering the base. I will personally board the ship and brief them on the new situation."

The white-haired pilot sighed in relief. After finally reuniting with his long-lost cousin, he didn't want to see her caught in the crossfire when ZAFT launched its next assault.

_Not that she'd be in much trouble, not after her first real battle._

"That will be all," Le Creuset said. "Dismissed."

* * *

JOSH-A Base, Alaska, 2 May, C.E. 71

* * *

Six men in the white uniform of the Atlantic Federation sat around a long table. Aside from a flourescent light over the table itself, the room was dark. That suited the assembled officers just fine, for their current agenda was one that they had no intention of bringing to light, at least not yet.

"The _Archangel_," one said. "I never thought it would make it here."

Another snorted. "You think Halberton's force of will protected it?"

"That traitor?" The ranking officer shook his head. "This young Coordinator is the one who really protected it, along with the black ship."

"Captain Sutherland, don't be so sure of that," the man to the captain's left said. "Luckily, the destruction of the Strike and the declaration of its pilot as MIA can be considered a...fortunate accident for us. As for the black ship, Strassmeier has his own objectives and has never made a secret of the fact."

Sutherland smiled humorlessly. "The GAT series will be our main weapon. We're going to be getting a lot of use out of them in the future, so we don't want it said that it was operated by a Coordinator child."

"You're right about that," the other conceded.

"It just seems like glaring evidence of our own inferiority!" another officer complained.

Sutherland tapped some commands into his terminal. "All of its technology has already been transferred and further developed, and this time it's _we_ who will benefit from it."

The man at the table's foot gave him a narrow glance. "What have you told Azrael?"

Sutherland shrugged. "I told him that we'd take the necessary steps to address all these problems. We cannot do anything about the black ship just now, given that its captain is Lieutenant Commander Ramius's niece, but it is merely an inconvenience. It will be caught in the same trap." He smiled grimly. "All this is for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

_Just when I finally join ZAFT, I have to ditch the uniform so we can fool the Earth Forces,_ Alex thought. Truth be told, though, it wasn't his outfit that bothered him. The black suit he wore was very comfortable; what bothered him was being separated from Andrea and Cagalli. He chuckled humorlessly at the thought: Alex Strassmeier, ZAFT Elite, cold-blooded warrior, upset because he was away from his sister and his girlfriend.

"Hey, cheer up," Lia Ramius said from beside him. "It's only for a few days."

"Don't be so sure," Alex muttered back. "You know bureaucracies; they'll delay things any way they can. And how can you tell what's bugging me?"

She laughed. "I don't think the Earth Forces will notice, if that's what you're worried about. No, I just know you too well."

Too true. Lia Ramius was like a sister to him, and was one of the few people who could read him like a book. His standard mask didn't fool her in the least.

"It would be best if you not reveal your relationship with Lady Cagalli," Natarle Badgiruel said; apparently she'd overheard them. "They'll be suspicious enough as it is."

"Believe me, I am painfully aware of that."

The next few minutes passed without incident, as Arnold Neumann guided the _Archangel_ to its assigned dock with his usual skill. Alex, watching from his position next to Murrue's command chair, frowned. The level of activity outside was odd; too little for the Alliance's main base, yet what there was of it bordered on frenetic.

His eyes narrowed to blue slits. _Are there usually this many submarines at Headquarters?_

"Captain, we have an incoming transmission," Flay said.

A young man wearing lieutenant's insignia appeared on the screen. "Welcome to Alaska, _Archangel_," he said. His expression turned faintly disapproving when he saw Alex, but none of it showed in his voice. "I'm afraid you'll have to stand by for the time being. The base commander, Captain Sutherland, is currently unavailable. We'll contact you when that changes."

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how long it will take?"

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not." His image vanished.

Alex rubbed his chin. "Well, well, what do we have here? It would seem more is going on than even Lord Uzumi thought."

Neumann turned in his chair. "What do you mean?"

"That officer seemed very anxious to say whatever he had to say as quickly as possible," Alex said. He nodded toward the forward viewport. "For that matter, look outside. You guys would know better than I, but it seems to me that there are an unusual number of submarines."

The helmsman followed his gaze. He was right, Neumann decided. There were at least five subs docked nearby, with more visible beyond them. It was almost as if they were preparing for some kind of disaster.

"Commander Strassmeier is right, Captain," Natarle said. "I've only been here once, just after I graduated from the Academy, but I don't remember this many submarines."

"Agreed," Neumann put in. "It looks like they're preparing for an evacuation, but why would they want to evacuate Headquarters?"

"Or perhaps they're preparing to reinforce Panama," Murrue said. She looked at the ZAFT officers. "Do you think they could have gotten wind of Spit Break?"

Lia merely shrugged, but Alex's gaze suddenly sharpened. "It's possible, but if they are sending troops to Panama, they're in for a nasty surprise. You see, Commander Le Creuset told me that Panama isn't Spit Break's target at all."

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "Then what is?" Mu La Flaga finally asked.

Alex waved his prosthetic hand. "He didn't say, but it's obvious enough: JOSH-A, where we now stand."

Murrue took a deep breath. "Then it's a good thing ZAFT knows we're allies now," she said softly. She turned her gaze to the main gate. "I just hope Kira and the others are all right."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, cafeteria

* * *

As it happened, Kira and the others had no inkling of the impending attack. Oh, they knew Spit Break was imminent, but they had no idea that the blow would fall on Alaska. Kira himself had spent most of the time since the Marshall Islands fight teaching his friend Tolle the art of Gundam combat. Fortunately, the basic controls of the MBF-M1 Astray were modeled after the original five prototypes, so transitioning to the Aegis wasn't particularly difficult.

Now, Tolle stood by the cafeteria's huge viewport, his eyes focused on the hidden gate to JOSH-A.

"You okay?"

He jumped, but it was only Cagalli. "Yeah. I'm just worried about Mir. She's in there, right at the center of the Alliance. If they're found out..."

The princess squeezed his shoulder. "I know how you feel. There's someone important to me in there, too, and he's in a lot more danger. He _is_ a Coordinator, after all."

"And related to a Supreme Council member on top of that," Tolle agreed. "Kinda funny. I knew right away he was a Coordinator -he admitted it up front- but I never thought he had relatives _that_ highly placed." He gave her a curious look. "You met him before Heliopolis, didn't you?"

She nodded. "It was at a diplomatic reception in Orb four years ago. He didn't say much -you know how he is- but the way Andrea stuck close to him made me think there was more to him than met the eye. I was right."

Tolle looked back out the window, feeling at least a little reassured. He'd seen Alex's skill in a mobile suit, and he knew his friend had killed barehanded before, so Mir at least was in good hands, should anything go wrong. He didn't expect it to, though; everyone from the Heliopolis group knew from experience that Alex Strassmeier was a superb actor. The Earth Forces would see only what he wanted them to see.

Behind them, the cafeteria hatch slid open, admitting Andrea Strassmeier. She couldn't help smiling a little when she saw Tolle and Cagalli standing together. No one had the slightest thought that there might be something romantic, of course; Cagalli's attachment to Alex was impossible to miss, and if it wasn't for the special circumstances Tolle wouldn't have been on the _Valkyrie_ at all.

_What a weird bunch we are,_ Andrea thought cheerfully, sitting next to another person with the same worries. "I guess it's up to Alex and the others for now, huh?"

Kira Yamato nodded, then looked at her quizzically. "Aren't you worried about your brother?"

She rolled her eyes. "If it was anyone else I would be, but not Alex. If he could almost singlehandedly pull something like this off," she waved at the compartment around them, "then he can handle some Earth Forces desk jockeys."

"She's right," the Desert Tiger said, setting his inevitable cup of coffee on the table. "That guy's got cold-space lubricants for blood; even when he's mad, he doesn't stop thinking." He grinned at the young pilot. "But I'll bet you're worried about a certain redhead."

Kira blushed, but didn't deny it; neither he nor Flay were good at hiding their feelings. "Yeah. If they hurt her, I'll..." He didn't have to finish the sentence. His grim expression, completely out of place on his face, spoke volumes.

Waltfeld studied him in silence. Even though they'd started out on opposite sides, he rather liked the youngster. Uncertain though he was about his place, Kira hadn't wavered for an instant, even when facing Athrun Zala in battle.

_So young, yet already a veteran,_ the Tiger thought. _It'll be tough on him, but he's not alone._ There was Flay Allster, Athrun Zala, and of course the blonde girl standing by the window. In retrospect, Waltfeld was surprised he hadn't noticed the resemblance from the first.

"Anyway, don't sweat it," he said. "I've seen Alex on the ground; if anyone can keep Flay safe, it's him."

Kira nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

JOSH-A Base, conference room, 5 May, C.E. 71

* * *

Mu had never liked boards of inquiry at the best of times, and judging by how the room was set up, this was going to be even worse than usual. The long table with five chairs at the front of the room, just below a large view screen, was all too reminiscent of a court martial.

He'd faced a board of this sort exactly twice before, the first after Endymion Crater, the second following his encounter with Miguel Aiman during the Nova battle. Neither had been much of a problem; it was hardly his fault that the Cyclops had gone off, and the Magic Bullet of Dusk was dangerous enough to give even a Zero trouble.

_That was then, this is now,_ Mu thought sourly.

The far door opened, and five officers stepped through, led by a craggy-faced captain Mu presumed to be William Sutherland.

"The inquiry will now commence," Sutherland said without preamble. "The procedure will be that of a court martial. Please, bear that in mind." He shot a cold glance at Alex Strassmeier, who for his part appeared unaffected.

_He noticed,_ Mu thought, watching his young friend in the corner of his eye. _This could get ugly._

It took hours, the five officers probing every detail of the _Archangel_'s activities. Kira taking control of the Strike in a desperate attempt to save his friends, the intervention of the mysterious _Valkyrie_, the collapse of Heliopolis, Artemis, the Eighth Fleet...

Murrue fielded most of the questions. She carefully avoided any mention of Cagalli, which would have been rather difficult to explain, even if she was on Alex's ship, but otherwise gave fairly complete responses.

Sutherland looked more than a little irritated when they got to the events surrounding the rescue of Lacus Clyne, but he didn't dare criticize the decision to bring her aboard; even if, as Mu was beginning to think, Sutherland was a member of Blue Cosmos, that would have been a bit much.

They moved on to the events in the desert...

* * *

_Cousteau_, briefing room

* * *

"The Alaska base is the most heavily defended installation on this planet, exceeding even our bases at Carpentaria and Gibraltar," Rau Le Creuset said, tapping a map with his pointer. "Indeed, even in space it is only matched by Boaz and Jachin Due."

Aside from Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun, the assembled pilots wore standard green. Le Creuset had hoped that Shiho Hahnenfuss would be available, but unfortunately the project she was working on had not yet been completed.

_So be it._ "What I am about to tell you is strictly confidential." He paused a beat. "Approximately a month and a half ago, the mobile assault ship _Archangel_ defected to the Orb Union, which has since secretly joined our cause."

The effect was electric. While few had known of Athrun's connection to the Strike pilot, everyone knew of the "legged ship's" raw power. Having that on their side was a major boost indeed.

Le Creuset waited for the babble to subside, then continued. "At the request of Chief Representative Athha, the _Archangel_ is engaged in a covert operation, pretending to still be aligned with the Earth Forces so as to infiltrate Alaska. In support of that goal, they engaged in two mock battles with our G-weapons; this is why neither Nicol nor the Blitz and Aegis are with us at this point."

A pilot in the front row raised his hand. "Sir, what about the black ship?"

Le Creuset smiled. "It is now a ZAFT vessel. Alex Strassmeier and his comrades officially joined ZAFT at the request of Commander Waltfeld. He and the _Valkyrie_'s captain, Lia Ramius, are inside the base at present, explaining their role in the legged ship's operations."

He raised his pointer. "Back to Alaska itself. It's not the sort of place you can attack without extensive preparation. Even with our feint at Panama, the nature of the area means it will be very difficult to force any substantial breach in their defenses." He tapped the main gate area. "The _Archangel_ will be helpful in that regard, and Commander Strassmeier will be getting some intelligence out to us if he can."

"Sir, is there any word on the Strike?" a man in the back asked.

"It was badly damaged in the second false engagement," Le Creuset said. "Once repairs are complete, it will be transferred to Mu La Flaga. As for it's pilot..." He nodded at Athrun. "The Strike's original pilot is an old friend of Athrun's, a first-generation Coordinator named Kira Yamato. He will be piloting a new machine given to him by Representative Clyne, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. As the model number suggests, it is built on similar lines to Athrun's Justice."

There was another uproar at that. The performance of the Alliance's GAT-X105 Strike was already the stuff of legend in ZAFT. Having it in the Hawk of Endymion's hands, and its original pilot in an even better machine...

"I will be boarding the _Valkyrie_ tomorrow, so as to brief the Strassmeier team on Spit Break." Le Creuset shut down the viewer. "Dismissed."

* * *

JOSH-A Base, conference room

* * *

It seemed like it was over, but as far as Alex was concerned it was merely the calm before the storm. Sutherland's questions had made his attitude toward Coordinators brutally clear. Add to that Admiral Halberton's defection, and you had a recipe for trouble.

"So, Captain, can you think of anything you should have done differently?" Sutherland asked.

Alex felt mental antennae twitch at the man's tone. _Something's about to blow._

Murrue felt the same, but she couldn't avoid answering. "If I were faced with the same choices, based on the same information I had from Heliopolis onward, I believe I would have made the same decisions."

"I would hope not," Sutherland said icily. "There were some mistakes you could have avoided from the start."

Her eyes narrowed. "Such as?"

"Such as placing the Strike in the hands of a Coordinator," Sutherland said even more icily. "Need I remind you that Coordinators are our enemies?"

_If you only knew._ "Sir, I felt that I had little choice. We were in a crisis, and Kira was the only person capable of operating the Strike."

"You should have realized that we would ultimately overcome the OS problem," Sutherland said.

"Sir, we didn't have time," Murrue said. "The Le Creuset team had already captured four of the G-weapons, and the Strike was our only means of defense."

The captain smiled thinly. "Perhaps. Trusting a Coordinator who happened to be an Orb national was one thing; Orb's policy toward Coordinators is well known." Sutherland's tone made clear what _he_ thought of such a policy. "But trusting certain other Coordinators was very foolish indeed."

Murrue bristled. "Are you suggesting, Captain, that I should have treated my own niece as a ZAFT spy?"

"Not at all." Sutherland looked at Alex. "You are Ezalia Joule's nephew, I believe?"

Alex nodded. He had a feeling about where this was going. "Yes, and my cousin Yzak is a member of the Le Creuset team, the pilot of GAT-X102 Duel, to be exact."

The Earth Forces officer turned back to Murrue. "I believe, Captain, that trusting a close relative of a Supreme Council member is questionable at best. Especially one whose sister is wanted for desertion."

Alex kept a firm hold on his temper. "Andrea was never a loyal Earth Forces soldier to begin with, Captain. She was a victim of Alliance barbarism."

"Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised," Sutherland went on. "One of the men we sent to recruit her died in the process."

"I know one of them died, because I killed him!" Alex snapped, temper fraying at last. His artificial hand clenched into a fist. "The Atlantic Federation murdered my parents, and then my sister was _abducted_! For your _barbaric _Combat Coordinator program, no less!"

The look Sutherland gave him positively dripped condescension. "Come now. The PLANTs are and always have been subject to the sponsor nations. We were well within our rights to impose that blockade when they forgot their place."

Mu La Flaga felt a twinge of alarm, seeing his friend turn bright red. _Never seen him like that before. This could get ugly._

The explosion he feared never came. With a visible effort, Alex regained his composure. "You coward," he said coldly. "The reason we armed ourselves, the _reason_ the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty was reorganized into a militia is because without an armed force we were at the mercy of Blue Cosmos."

"As for our being subject to the sponsor nations..." Alex shook his head in disgust. "There are limits in all things, Captain, and the sponsor nations exceeded their authority when they prohibited us from growing our own food."

Sutherland snorted. "And the Copernicus bombing? Are you going to defend that?"

"If it was ZAFT that did it, I just might have; Patrick Zala didn't lose his mind until after Junius Seven was nuked. Another profoundly evil act." Alex's lip curled. "For the record, I have nothing against nuclear weapons per se; it would have been just as immoral if conventional explosives had been used. Junius Seven was not in any sense of the term a legitimate military target." He shook his head again. "In any case, the Alliance's official statement regarding Copernicus is in every important way a lie."

The Earth Forces officer narrowed his eyes. "Really. Then who was responsible?"

Alex fixed him with an icy stare. "An Atlantic Federation special forces unit, possibly the same one that kidnapped Andrea."

"Preposterous!" Sutherland stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "What possible reason could we have for wiping out the UN leadership?"

"Simple: you wanted an excuse to declare war on the PLANTs." Alex's voice chilled almost everyone in the room, excluding only Mu and the two ship captains.

Natarle Badgiruel was remembering the last time that voice was directed at her. _He almost killed me then._

Sutherland, having evidently tired of his verbal battle with Alex, turned back to Murrue. "Another thing regarding Ensign Yamato. You explicitly gave him permission to avoid lethal force on one of the stolen G-weapons, the Aegis. Yes, recapturing one of them would have been to our advantage, but the fact that you specified the Aegis indicates that there was more to your decision than military considerations."

Murrue took a deep breath. She'd been afraid this would come up. "Sir, Kira knew the pilot personally. They attended a prep school in Copernicus together. They were close enough to be brothers. I judged that it would be both unrealistic and unfair to Kira to put him in the position of having to take his best friend's life."

Sutherland raised an eyebrow. "Did Ensign Yamato ever identify this... friend by name?"

She covered a wince, suddenly very glad she was no longer with the Earth Forces, whatever Sutherland thought. "The pilot of the stolen GAT-X303 Aegis was Athrun Zala, the son of then-Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala."

"So." Sutherland's voice was even colder than Alex's had been. "He knew the son of Patrick Zala. Patrick Zala, quite possibly our worst enemy in the PLANTs; Clyne at least has been somewhat conciliatory. Do you realize what this means, Captain?"

Natarle rose. "Captain Sutherland, with all due respect, Ensign Yamato's friendship with Athrun Zala in no way indicates that his loyalties were divided." Murrue looked at her in surprise; she didn't normally talk like that. "Indeed, it was friendship that induced him to join our forces in the first place," the lieutenant continued. "It was a deeply painful experience for him; leaving aside the issue of Athrun Zala, he had to fight against people he would otherwise have called friends, most notably the pilot of the Blitz, one Nicol Amalfi, and Andrew Waltfeld."

The look she gave Sutherland then was just short of a glare. "Ensign Kira Yamato gave his life protecting the_Archangel_ and his friends. In my opinion, sir, he should be commended, not condemned."

Sutherland shook his head. "All this, in defense of one Coordinator." He sighed. "Perhaps it was inevitable, the exigencies of battle and all that. In any case, it is the determination of this board that the officers and crew of the _Archangel_ acted as best they could, and were in no way tainted by the treason of Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton. The alliance with the renegade mobile assault ship _Valkyrie_ will be overlooked, in light of the blood relationship between the two captains." He gave Lia an almost courteous nod.

"The crew of the _Archangel_ will remain as it is. Except," he made a great show of consulting his board, "for Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga, Lieutenant Junior Grade Natarle Badgiruel, and Crewman Second Class Flay Allster."

Murrue straightened in surprise. Perhaps she should have expected it, but... "Sir?"

"Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Badgiruel have talents that can be utilized elsewhere," Sutherland said. "As for Crewman Allster, her name still commands great respect within the Alliance. She need not be on the front lines."

_Propaganda, in other words, _Murrue thought in disgust. _You have no idea how things actually stand, Captain._It was unlikely that Flay would go along with such a thing, due in no small part to her relationship with Kira. The girl had gone from being a Blue Cosmos sympathizer (probably her father's influence) to an almost obsessive supporter of Orb and the PLANTs.

_We'll have to get them to the _Valkyrie_ somehow. Especially Flay; she's good at her job, but she'd be effectively helpless anywhere else._

"This board is adjourned," Sutherland said.

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria

* * *

Murrue finished the briefing and waited.

Flay, predictably, looked outraged; slighting Kira was guaranteed to make her angry. Sai clearly felt the same, while Mir's expression bordered on murderous.

"Just who do they think they are?" Sai demanded. "Sure, _maybe_ you could blame Kira for what happened to Heliopolis, after the way he blasted Le Creuset's CGUE. But the rest of that, and saying that he couldn't be trusted because of Athrun!" The blonde youth clenched his fists.

Natarle smiled thinly. "I know how you feel, Sai," she said, using his given name for the first time. "The accusation defied all logic; how was Kira supposed to know that he and his friend would someday find themselves on opposite sides in a full-scale war?"

"And saying that they were trying to _recruit_ Andrea!" Flay could have blistered battle steel with just her tone, Murrue noted. "Since when do you kidnap people you're trying to recruit?"

"That's the way they operate," Mir said bitterly, then took a deep breath, visibly calming herself. "What about the transfers?" she asked in a more normal tone.

Alex took that one. "Mu, Natarle, and Flay, will be spirited off to the _Valkyrie_; Athrun's people were kind enough to supply us with a small submarine. It should be able to sneak in." He shrugged. "Given the level of activity here, getting three people out shouldn't be very difficult."

"In the meantime, I will be making use of a ULF transmitter, which I highly doubt the brass here will even know to look for, to relay some hard data on JOSH-A to the _Valkyrie_." Alex's lip twisted slightly. "They will in turn relay it to Commander Le Creuset; I understand he's the overall commander of Spit Break."

The three youngsters nodded; Flay in particular knew how useful a ULF -ultralow frequency- transmitter was for covert communications. They were difficult to detect at the best of times; with the combination of the N-jammers and Earth's own magnetic fields, Alex's idea was almost certainly safe.

_And I'll get to see Kira again,_ the redhead thought cheerfully.

"If, as I expect, JOSH-A is indeed Spit Break's target," Alex said, "the Earth Forces will be in for a very unpleasant surprise. Once the defense forces launch, the _Archangel_ will attack in concert with the _Valkyrie_."

None of them liked the tactic their friend was describing, but they also understood that it was necessary. Judging by some of Sutherland's comments, as well as his apparent desire to get Mu, Natarle, and Flay away from the ship, the brass had no further use for the _Archangel_.

"I don't know what Sutherland's up to," Alex said softly, "but I can guarantee he won't like what happens."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, briefing room, 6 May, C.E. 71

* * *

Kira nervously straightened his uniform. They'd received a communication from the _Cousteau_ an hour earlier, telling them to expect Commander Rau Le Creuset, who was coming to brief them on the details of Operation Spit Break.

_Why couldn't they send someone else? _he wondered. _Why not Athrun or Yzak?_

He knew the answer, of course. Le Creuset was the best ZAFT had, and he had the favor of Chairman Zala himself.

Waltfeld caught his eye. "Nervous?" He smiled when Kira blushed. "Don't worry about it. I've never liked him either; how your buddy Athrun can stand him, I haven't a clue. Anyway, remember that you're an officer yourself, an experienced pilot, _and_ a member of one of the Five Noble Families."

Kira swallowed. "I will. It's just that, I'm not really used to it. I only found out in March."

The Tiger nodded, then turned as the hatch opened, admitting Rau Le Creuset. His featureless gaze swept over them, leaving no hints as to what might be going on behind the mask.

"In two days, Operation Spit Break will commence," he said without preamble. "As some of you have probably realized, the target is not Panama at all, but rather Alaska." He switched on the main viewer. "Even though most of their defense forces have been sent to Panama in response to our feint, breaking through will be difficult. Your comrades on the _Archangel_ will be very helpful in that regard."

Le Creuset then explained their own ship's role. They would soon be picking up Mu, Natarle, and Flay, who were being transferred at Sutherland's order. Once Alex gave the word, the Strassmeier team would launch, along with Mu, Kira, Cagalli, and Nicol. The surprise alone would likely be enough to throw the defenders off balance; if not, nine extra Gundams (Alex had brought the Stormbird with him to the _Archangel_) would make a major difference.

The rest of the plan was simple: breach as many gates as possible, then rip the interior apart.

Kira wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, he didn't like to kill; on the other, they now had ample confirmation of Blue Cosmos's influence within the Earth Forces command structure.

He felt something, and suddenly realized Le Creuset was studying him. He returned the gaze, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"So," the masked man said softly. "These are Hibiki's progeny."

Cagalli glared at him. "What's it to you?"

Le Creuset shrugged. "I have long known of the man's work, though I had no idea either of the twins had survived. It does, however, explain how your brother did so well so quickly." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I have often wondered how things would have turned out if Hibiki and his wife had survived, and raised you themselves."

"Why should it matter?" Cagalli shot back; she was starting to see why Mu disliked this guy.

"It's an academic consideration," Le Creuset conceded. "And it is certainly true that things turned out well enough for you." He turned to leave. "How well remains to be seen."

Cagalli shook her head. "Now I see why Mu can't stand that guy. He gives me the creeps."

"He has that effect on a lot of people," Waltfeld agreed. "Outside his own team, there aren't many who can stand the guy. Chairman Zala, a couple others on the Council, that's pretty much all."

Kira said nothing. He was sure there was more to Rau Le Creuset than anyone realized. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't seem quite right about him. It was if the mask he wore concealed more than just his face. Kira shook himself. All he could say right now was that he didn't like it.

_No time to worry about it,_ he told himself. _I'll be back in combat in a couple of days. Think about this later._ He only hoped his suspicions were unfounded.

* * *

Author's note: Somewhat shorter than normal, and no real action, but there wasn't much I could do about either. Next chapter should make up on action, though; Operation Spit Break is imminent.

Not much else to say. Hope it meets with your approval.


	23. Chapter 23: Spit Break

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, hangar, 8 May, C.E. 71

* * *

_Today's the day,_ Kira thought, watching the little sub be lifted into the hangar. _In just a couple of hours, Operation Spit Break will commence._ He looked up at the mobile suits on either side of the cavernous room. Five of the Strassmeier team's machines, plus his own Freedom, Cagalli's Akatsuki, Mu's Strike, Tolle's Aegis, and Nicol's Blitz, a positively frightening assembly of firepower.

His mind wasn't on those, however, as his sister was quick to note. "Looking forward to seeing Flay again?" she asked in a teasing voice.

He nodded, but didn't speak.

Cagalli rubbed a hand along his spine. She knew perfectly well that her brother wasn't afraid for his own life; nothing the Earth Forces had could touch the Freedom. No, Kira's fears were for others, and especially for Flay Allster, the girl who had captured his heart the very day they met.

The sub's hatch opened, and Mu, Natarle, and Flay climbed out. Flay immediately made a beeline for Kira, while her superiors approached Andrea Strassmeier.

"So how'd it go?" Andrea asked.

Natarle snorted. "As expected. Captain Sutherland did his level best to blame all the problems we had on Kira." He looked at the brown-haired Coordinator. "One could make a case, albeit a bad one, for your being responsible for the collapse of Heliopolis, after what you did to Commander Le Creuset's CGUE. The rest, however, was utter nonsense."

"They wanted to use Flay for propaganda," Mu put in, rolling his eyes. "I was slated for an instructor's slot in California. Don't know where Natarle was headed."

"They weren't very specific," Natarle said. "All I heard was that my in-depth experience with the _Archangel_ would prove useful."

Andrea's eyes turned briefly as cold as her brother's. "Sounds like they're building another _Archangel_-class ship. That could be bad."

The older woman winced; that thought hadn't occurred to her. It should have, though. "We'll deal with that when the time comes," she said, then smiled at another youngster in Orb uniform. "Are you ready, Ensign Koenig?"

Tolle Koenig grinned. "Yes, ma'am!" he said, saluting smartly. "The Aegis's controls are close enough to an M1 that adapting wasn't too hard. I had a little trouble with the transformation system, but Athrun helped me with that."

"Good."

"Very good," Andrea agreed. She touched a concealed earpiece. "We just received a transmission from Commander Le Creuset's flagship. Operation Spit Break commences in two hours."

It was as if a cold breeze had blown through the hangar. Kira, one arm around Flay, looked up at the Freedom, know that soon he would fly the skies of battle once again. Mu was similarly intent on the Strike; to date, his only mobile suit experience had come from sparring with Kira.

Tolle, despite his confident exterior, was extremely nervous. He'd flown in combat exactly twice, crashing the second time. Granted, it was deliberate, but it still wasn't exactly a confidence builder.

_Don't worry about it,_ he told himself firmly. _Kira and Athrun think you can do it, that's all that matters._

"Flay, our crew is a little messed up just now," Andrea said. "Since Cagalli will be flying, could I ask you to take her bridge post for now?"

The redhead smiled. "Sure, no problem."

"In addition to that," the older girl added, turning to Natarle, "with Lia on the _Archangel_, I'd like you to take temporary command of the _Valkyrie_. I can't think of anyone better qualified."

Natarle saluted. "I would be honored."

"Everyone else, mount up," Andrea said. "When Alex gives the word, we launch."

* * *

_Cousteau_, Bridge

* * *

"Signal from the _Valkyrie_, Commander," a comm operator said. "Commanders La Flaga and Badgiruel, along with Crewman Allster, are aboard safely. Their mobile suits are being prepped for launch now."

Rau Le Creuset nodded. "Excellent. Carry on."

"Alaska," one of the three redcoats standing behind him murmured. "I never thought I'd be here."

It was a pity, Rau thought, that Athrun was such an idealist. He had much to recommend him as an ally; superb piloting, exceeded only by his friend Kira Yamato, excellent marksmanship, an unusual trait in a pilot, and above all, a cool, analytical mind. Unfortunately -from Rau's perspective- he was also a fervent supporter of Siegel Clyne. Inevitable, perhaps, given his engagement to the man's daughter, but still disappointing.

His companions would have served just as well, save for the fact that they lacked Athrun's intellectual brilliance. They were, sadly, just as unfit; Yzak was firmly in his cousin Alex's camp, and Dearka had developed an...interest in Strassmeier's sister.

"The quickest way to slay the beast is to chop off its head," Rau said, turning to regard his senior subordinate. "Think of it this way, Athrun; if we succeed here, the war will be that much shorter."

Athrun nodded. "Even Kira admits that sometimes you have to kill a few so that many will live. And if those few happen to be Blue Cosmos fanatics, so much the better." He grimaced; Alex's covert report had included a transcript of the board of inquiry they'd faced.

Rau snorted, knowing what Athrun was thinking. "I agree that what happened was absurd. As Commander Badgiruel pointed out, one could make a case for your friend being responsible for the collapse of Heliopolis in light of what he did to my CGUE. As for the rest..." The masked man shook his head. "Feeble, even for them."

The ship's comm unit came alive with Patrick Zala's voice, broadcast to all ships. "As we embark on this operation, it is my greatest hope that it will bring the war to a swift conclusion, inspiring the hope in us all that this will lead to true freedom and justice! Let Operation Spit Break now commence!"

Rau turned; he would be out there himself for this battle, piloting a custom DINN. What no one knew was that his goals were different from his comrades', different even from Zala's.

Even as he and the three redcoats marched to the submarine's hangar, they could hear the sounds of weapons fire outside. Operation Spit Break had begun.

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

The atmosphere on the bridge was both tense and somehow relaxed. Murrue and her crew had redonned Orb uniform, much to their relief, while Alex and Lia once again wore red and gray, respectively. Natarle, Flay, and Tolle weren't there, of course, but Lia had temporarily taken Natarle's place in CIC.

Murrue smiled grimly, thinking of the consternation that had to be erupting in the command center. _They deserve a little chaos, after they slandered Kira like that._ She knew that orders to launch would be coming soon, and while she wasn't looking forward to their next move, she had reluctantly concluded that Rau Le Creuset was right.

"Incoming message from the Joint Operations Room," Romero Pal said.

Murrue nodded, then carefully arranged her face in a startled expression. "Captain Sutherland! What's going on?"

"All defense forces are to launch at once. Commence interception!" Sutherland looked outraged. "They tricked us! At the last moment they switched their target here, to JOSHUA! If they-" He broke off, eyes widening in shock as Murrue's uniform registered.

A shock that deepened when Alex stepped into view, resplendent in the red of a ZAFT Elite. "The joke's on you, Sutherland you bastard," he said, smiling like a shark. He touched a key on the unoccupied comm board. "Strassmeier team, launch!"

Murrue felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the look on Sutherland's face. "You were had from the beginning, Captain. The _Archangel_ ceased to be an Earth Forces unit the day we arrived at Orb, and that nation is now allied with the PLANTs. We no longer have any love for the Earth Alliance."

Sutherland turned bright red, then, with an effort, calmed himself. "You won't get away with this, Captain," he said softly. "You will fall along with ZAFT." He cut the circuit.

Murrue leaned back in her chair. "I'm almost surprised he didn't drop dead of apoplexy," she said, smiling at the ZAFT Elite.

Alex shrugged. "He's too mean to die that easily, I'm afraid." He turned. "I'd best get the Stormbird prepped. Fight your ship, Captain."

* * *

Skies over Alaska

* * *

Despite his bone-deep hatred of warfare, Kira felt a fierce sense of exultation as he took to the sky in the mighty ZGMF-X10A Freedom. As Athrun had said, he understood that sometimes a few had to die so that many could live, and if those few were Blue Cosmos, who hurt others because of genetic differences, so much the better. _The more of them we take out, the better things will be._

A brilliant gold machine cruised at his left. "Let's go, brother!" Cagalli said, beam rifle already spitting hard light at the Alliance formation.

Kira grinned, and the grin broadened when a red Gundam came up from the right. "Athrun, you ready?"

"Let's go get them, Kira!" Athrun responded, then looked at another red machine, which was moving somewhat hesitantly. "You okay in there, Tolle?"

Tolle blasted an F-7D before replying. "I will be."

"If you get a chance, use the Scylla on one of those warships." Below them, the _Archangel_ fired into the astonished Allied naval fleet. "It can take out a capital ship in one hit."

"Roger that."

Tolle was soon joined by the other four original Gundams, X102 Duel, X103 Buster, X105 Strike, and X207 Blitz. Alex's friend Kyle Perry appeared in the formation a moment later; he'd decided it would be best to combine his fire with the Buster's.

Kira smiled at the sight, but the expression faded when he saw a white machine ahead. It was a DINN, white instead of the standard purple, and only one person could be flying it.

"Now," Rau Le Creuset said, "the curtain has risen, and it's time for the actors to show their talents!"

Kira stifled a sigh. He didn't trust the masked man, but this wasn't the time. So, bringing up his targeting system, he locked onto a dozen fixed gun emplacements. He took a deep breath, let half of it out, and pulled the trigger.

The eruption of laser beams, plasma bolts, and railgun slugs came as a complete shock to a lot of his allies; Kira could only imagine the effect it was having on the Earth Forces. Every shot hit dead on, courtesy of the Freedom's advanced multilock system.

Cagalli and Athrun achieved similar results, albeit not as spectacular. Cagalli picked off targets in a coldly precise manner reminiscent of her seemingly emotionless lover. Athrun, whose marksmanship had gained even Yzak's admiration, shot down ten fighters in less than five seconds, not missing even once.

"No wonder you earned the red uniform," Mu La Flaga commented, leveling his own rifle at an Earth Forces destroyer. Four shots later, it exploded.

A trio of DINNs followed in Mu's wake, the pilots almost awed at fighting alongside the Hawk of Endymion. One took a hit from an enemy fighter, which he promptly blew out of the sky. His companions concentrated their fire on the enemy fleet below them.

Chris Madsen, as usual, spent his time torching everything in his way. He even repeated his tactic of setting fire to a carrier's flight deck. "This isn't shooting fish in a barrel, it's dynamiting them in a fish bowl!"

Yzak Joule was inclined to agree. "These targets aren't much of a challenge at all. Is this really all we have to shoot at?"

He soon got his answer, in the form of an Earth Forces tank scoring a hit on a BuCUE's ankle joint.

"Can't have that, now!" The Duel's railgun went into rapid fire, destroying the offending tank and three of its fellows. A few others tried to retaliate, but then Andrew Waltfeld's modified LaGOWE appeared.

_Pathetic_, the Tiger thought; the tanks hadn't lasted more than a few seconds.

"Say, Andy," Aisha said. "Is it just me, or are all these guys Eurasian?"

He frowned. "It sure looks like it. Hey, Joule, you see anything up there that isn't Eurasian?"

Yzak blinked at the query. "You know, I don't think I do." He gave the area a brief once-over. "The tanks are definitely a Eurasian design, and the fighters have Eurasian markings." He looked at the Strike. "What about you, Commander?"

A missile salvo fell to the Strike's CIWS. "I'm seeing the same thing you are, Yzak," Mu said. "Something's not right here; this is Atlantic Federation territory, and all the defenders are Eurasian."

"We've always known the Alliance isn't as solid as their high command would have us believe," Alex put in, the Stormbird moving to flank the Duel. "I think we just might be witnessing a double-cross. It would explain all the submarine activity we saw when we got here."

"Not to mention Sutherland's reaction when he learned the truth," Murrue added from her bridge.

"The answers almost certainly lie inside the base," Alex said. "Mu, Kira, what say we go inside and see for ourselves."

The Freedom immediately broke off its attack. "Roger that."

"I'm with you," Mu acknowledged.

Le Creuset had evidently had the same idea. His white DINN had already disappeared through one of the smaller gates. Shaking his head, Alex followed the DINN inside.

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

"Target Gottfrieds on the destroyer to starboard," Murrue said crisply. She waited a beat, then, "Fire!"

So far, the battle seemed to be going well. The ZAFT fleet had achieved complete surprise, and the defenders still hadn't gotten their act together. _Archangel_'s sudden attack had compounded matters, hitting the Alliance ships from behind. Several had attempted to retaliate, but their attacks had for the most part glanced harmlessly off the Orb ship's laminated armor.

Adding insult to injury were the three next-generation Gundams, Kira's Freedom, Athrun's Justice, and Cagalli's Akatsuki. Kira especially had come as a nasty surprise; his multitargeting capabilities exceeded anything either side had done before.

"Message from Commander La Flaga, Captain," Mir said. "He, Kira, and Alex are going to infiltrate JOSH-A."

Murrue spun in her chair. "Infiltrate? Why?"

"According to Yzak, everything we've faced thus far has been Eurasian," Mir replied. "Alex suspects a double-cross, so they're going in to see for themselves."

"I don't know if it's a double-cross, but Joule's right about one thing," Tonomura put in. "Every single ship, tank, and aircraft on my board is Eurasian; not one is from the Atlantic Federation. Not one."

Murrue frowned. "It makes sense," she said slowly. "We already know that the Alliance is effectively controlled by Blue Cosmos, and it would explain why Sutherland was so confident."

An Alliance ship flashed across the _Archangel_'s bow before anyone could reply. It started to bring its guns to bear, only to have a bright red beam core through it amidships. The unmistakable shape of GAT-X303 Aegis hovered above the wreckage.

"Thanks, Tolle," Murrue said, sighing with relief. "That was too close."

"No problem, Captain." The Aegis raised its rifle in salute, then flew off in search of more targets.

* * *

JOSH-A Base, interior

* * *

Alex settled his machine next to Le Creuset's DINN and unstrapped, drawing his heirloom Luger as he did so. Popping the hatch, he grasped his zip line and lowered himself to the ground. _Now for a few answers._

It occurred to him that he might well be playing into the Earth Forces' hands. Sutherland had seemed disturbingly confident when he predicted their defeat, which caused Alex to wonder just what sort of trick the treacherous Earth Alliance might have up its collective sleeve, and if that made him a mere pawn at Alaska.

He shook himself. _It doesn't matter._

"Is it just me, or are there a lot fewer people than there should be here?" Kira wondered, checking his pistol's safety.

"Beats me, kid," Mu replied, pulling the slide back on his own weapon. "Hard to tell from this far out."

"We'll find out soon enough," Rau Le Creuset said, walking toward them. A ZAFT machine pistol hung from his right hip. "I suggest we proceed together for the moment. There's no telling what sort of unpleasant surprises the Earth Forces will have for us."

Though neither the two Orb officers nor his fellow ZAFT commander much liked him, his suggestion made sense. Alex took point; his enhanced eyesight made him better at spotting threats before they got too close. Mu followed him; he knew the layout of the base better than the others. Kira and Rau brought up the rear, the former looking extremely nervous.

"Odd," Rau murmured as they moved cautiously through the darkened corridors. "One would expect more activity at the Alliance's terrestrial headquarters, especially when they're under attack by the Carpentaria fleet."

"Not to mention all five G-weapons, plus Alex's people and the new ones ZAFT cooked up," Mu agreed, forgetting for a moment his dislike of the other. "I'm thinking Alex is right about a double-cross."

Alex tuned them out, straining eyes and ears both for any sign of the enemy. _Footsteps, but they're too far away to matter._ _Other than that, nothing._ With each step, he was convinced that the Atlantic Federation was up to something.

He stopped dead in his tracks when it hit him. "It's a trap," he said.

His companions stared at him. "What do you mean, Alex?" Kira asked

"Think about it," the other said. "Everything we've faced here has been Eurasian. You know as well as I do that the Earth Alliance is nowhere near as united as they'd have ZAFT or the neutrals believe. I think this is a case of the Atlantic Federation getting rid of both a good-sized chunk of ZAFT and some of their troublesome 'allies,' along with the 'traitorous' _Archangel_."

Mu swore viciously. "That could be it."

"The clincher was Sutherland's message to Murrue," Alex continued. "He wasn't in the Joint Operations Room, he was on the bridge of an Alliance submarine."

"Which means we're probably not going to find anyone except some stray Eurasians," Kira said grimly. "How are they going to pull this off?"

"We'll most likely find out when we reach the command center," Rau said.

They arrived moments later. Kira and Mu took up positions at the two doors, while Alex and Rau moved to a computer terminal. One of the screens showed a tactical schematic of the battle outside; two more displayed nothing but alarm messages. The third, however...

"Well, that explains that," Rau said quietly.

Alex muttered a German obscenity under his breath. "This is even worse than I'd imagined. If something like _that_ goes off here..."

"Everything within ten kilometers will be reduced to a blasted wasteland," Rau finished.

"Hey, what's got you all worked up?" Mu called.

Alex cursed again. "Do the words 'Cyclops System' mean anything to you?"

The Hawk was there in an instant, followed by Kira, and he went pale at what he saw. Even if it hadn't been clearly labeled, there was no mistaking the honeycomb formation of discs on the screen. Dozens of disc-shaped microwave generators. It was a Cyclops all right.

Mu swore viscously. "Are they really planning on using it here? It'll make Endymion look tiny!"

"For once, Mu, we are in complete agreement," Rau said, though he actually wished he'd made the discovery alone. It would have furthered his own plans quite nicely...

"We need to get out of here right now!" Mu said. "Even the _Archangel_ wouldn't be able to survive that."

An instant later, they were off and running again, Alex pausing long enough to shoot an unfortunate Eurasian who blundered into them. He only hoped they would make it in time; the Cyclops was obviously set for remote activation, rather than a timer. If the Alliance brass chose the wrong moment...

"We should warn the Eurasians, too," Kira said as they reached their machines. "They were betrayed by people they trusted, and besides, it could get us some more allies."

"No argument from me, kid," Mu said, grabbing his zip line. "Even Chairman Zala wouldn't pull a stunt like this."

Four mobile suits, three Gundams and a DINN, took to the sky once more. With the touch of a button, the situation had changed dramatically for the worse.

* * *

Open sky

* * *

Cagalli blasted yet another fighter, trying not to worry about what was happening inside JOSH-A. Two of the three people most important to her had gone inside almost half an hour earlier, and there hadn't been any word from them.

"Worried about your boyfriend?"

She blinked, then glared at the blood-red CGUE to her left. "What's it to you, Bartlett?" she demanded; one of the few things that annoyed her about the new alliance was being on the same side as Alex's old rival.

On her screen, Bartlett shrugged. "There's no cause for concern, milady," he said. "You're well aware of my opinion of him, but don't go thinking I don't respect his ability. Strassmeier isn't going to be taken out by anything the Earth Forces have in there; he's too good for that. I should know."

"Yeah, you should know, 'cause he beat you every time," Cagalli snapped. Pushing the obnoxious ZAFT officer out of her mind, she lined up on a formation of tanks, carefully allocating shots. One was more than enough to dispose of such vehicles.

Yzak had taken Kira's place at her right, explaining that Alex would never forgive him if he let something happen to Cagalli. She'd been tempted to snap something about not needing protection, especially with the Akatsuki, but had restrained herself. Yzak was extremely protective of his family, and he'd evidently decided to include Cagalli, even though nothing had been formalized.

An F-7D blazed past, pursued by a white mobile suit. The Alliance pilot might have had a more agile machine, but he ultimately stood no chance against Andrea Strassmeier. It was over in a matter of seconds.

Athrun Zala was going after the ships directly. Connecting his sabers together in a staff-like weapon, he sliced several open near the waterline, then followed up with a blast from his Fortis beam cannons. He was soon joined by Nicol Amalfi, his closest friend in ZAFT. A series of green flashes erupted from the Trikeros, stitching the length of a cruiser's hull.

_This is too easy,_ the princess thought, vaporizing yet another fighter.

"You know, I'm starting to think Alex is right about a double-cross," Yzak commented. "Something's just not right here."

Cagalli started to reply, but stopped when four blips appeared on her scope. _That's a DINN, Strike, Stormbird, Freedom, they're okay!_ "Alex and the others are returning."

"I see them," Yzak acknowledged. "Wonder what they found."

Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't good, judging by the way the machines were moving. The next transmission confirmed it. "Attention, all ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces!" Kira called; the fact that he was speaking to the Eurasians as well spoke volumes in and of itself. "The Alliance high command planted a Cyclops under the base; it could go off at any time! Please, withdraw from this area immediately!"

Cagalli froze, shocked by her brother's words. _A _Cyclops_? Those _bastards

The ZAFT fleet, of course, followed his request with alacrity. Rau's subsequent confirmation was unnecessary; word of Kira's friendship with Athrun Zala, one of their most famous pilots, had percolated through the fleet soon after the _Archangel_'s desertion had been announced. With that kind of endorsement, they were inclined to take him at his word.

The response from the Eurasians was decidedly mixed. Some of them dismissed Kira's warning as a clumsy attempt at deception, while others sensibly recalled that Alaska was Atlantic Federation territory, and their own nation wasn't exactly on the best of terms with them, the formal alliance aside.

In the end, one carrier, two battleships, four cruisers, and eight destroyers got the message and began pulling away from JOSH-A. The ZAFT submarines, after a stern warning from one Commander Strassmeier, let them through. Truth be told, he didn't need to have bothered; after such events as the Copernicus bombing and Junius Seven, most ZAFT soldiers were instinctively sympathetic to victims of treachery, especially Atlantic Federation treachery.

The rest of the Allied fleet wasn't so sanguine, and the ZAFT mobile suits, led by Athrun Zala, found themselves in the uniquely bizarre position of defending Earth Forces warships against attack by Earth Forces warships.

* * *

Kira hadn't been so scared since Heliopolis, and even that hadn't been as intense. At least he'd been largely in control of his own destiny at Heliopolis, once he'd taken over the Strike. This was far different; with a Cyclops involved, even the Freedom's defenses would be less than useless.

"I never thought I'd face a Cyclops again," Mu muttered. "After Endymion..."

"I understand the official story is that the ice-melting system went out of control," Rau said. "How likely is that?"

Mu snorted derisively. "You were there, Commander. Do you really think the timing was a coincidence?"

"To be honest, no." Rau paused to blast a fighter that was preparing to strafe one of the escaping warships. "In point of fact, I don't believe it was intended for melting ice in the first place, for the simple reason that there was so little ice there _to_ melt."

Alex unlimbered his plasma cannon, blowing a hole in an enemy cruiser. "You're saying Endymion was a trap as well."

"Most likely."

They broke formation then, Rau returning to the _Cousteau_. Kira and Mu covered a group of retreating ZuOOTs, while Alex boosted higher, scanning for any additional threats. He didn't really think he'd find anything, but he wouldn't put anything past the Atlantic Federation at that point.

_Blast, it's taking too long,_ Kira thought. That worried him more than any personal danger; some of the ground machines were painfully slow, especially the ZuOOTs. The BuCUEs and Waltfeld's LaGOWE were safe enough; they were the most maneuverable land-based mobile suits.

Apparently, someone on the ground agreed. The ZuOOTs ground to a halt, and a BuCUE stopped by each one long enough to pick up the pilot. BuCUEs weren't meant to carry passengers, but one each wasn't much of a problem under the circumstances, and there were more than enough BuCUEs.

"Kira, are you all right?" Flay called almost frantically.

He managed a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Flay. The Freedom is more than fast enough to get me out in time; it's the ZuOOTs that I'm worried about."

Flay nodded, relaxing just a little. "I understand." She glanced at something off-screen. "Cagalli's back onboard, so she's safe."

"Increased radiation detected inside JOSH-A!" Jackie Tonomura suddenly called out. "Estimate five minutes until detonation!"

"All units, go to flank speed!" Murrue snapped an instant later. "Redline your drives if you have to, just get out of here!"

Kira knew he couldn't wait any longer. A bitter taste in his mouth, he shifted the Freedom into HiMAT mode and went to full throttle.

* * *

According to many of the survivors, it was as if the earth itself had erupted. The Cyclops, as Rau Le Creuset had so aptly put it, reduced everything within ten kilometers of ground zero to a blasted wasteland. Within that area were all too many ZAFT and Eurasian soldiers...and a small town, which had provided the civilian support for JOSH-A.

The survivors of the ZAFT fleet swore revenge on the Earth Forces for the cowardly action. They were joined by the Eurasians who had believed Kira's message and pulled out in time; Cagalli Yula Athha, as the senior Orb officer present, accepted their enlistments in the Orb forces on a provisional basis.

Mu La Flaga, one of only two members of the attacking force to have seen a Cyclops before, practically blew up when he landed. Murrue was finally able to calm him down after he'd ranted for about ten minutes.

The other Gundam pilots stood apart, silently watching the conflagration. "I knew the Atlantic Federation was capable of anything at Spit Break, when they betrayed their own allies," the youngest of them, Nicol Amalfi, said after the war.

The three who had suffered the most because of the Alliance, Athrun Zala and the Strassmeiers, agreed.

* * *

_Archangel_, briefing room

* * *

Murrue sighed wearily, scrubbing her hands over her face. "Do we have any casualty figures?"

"I'm afraid so," Natarle said unhappily. She checked her board. "Out of all forces engaged, we lost approximately fifty percent, including ninety percent of those who penetrated the base interior. Of fifty-five submarines, fifteen were sunk outright, ten were so badly damaged that they had to be scuttled, and all the rest sustained light to moderate damage."

"What about the mobile suits?" Murrue asked, afraid to hear the answer yet knowing she had to know.

Natarle sighed. "Severe: eleven GOOhNs, nine ZnOs, forty DINNs, sixteen GINNs, more than a dozen CGUEs, six BuCUEs, and every single ZuOOT. Fortunately, most of the ZuOOT pilots were evacuated by the BuCUEs before the Cyclops went off."

"That's something, at least."

"Those _bastards!_" Yzak snarled. He hammed his fist on the table. "They used their own allies as bait, then blew them up! And all those civilians...!"

Alex sighed. "Judging by what I was able to see from the air, the town had a population between seven and eight thousand. I...do not believe there were any survivors." He closed his eyes, more anguished than he cared to admit. While he hadn't been at Endymion, he knew perfectly well the effect of a microwave bombardment on the human body.

Cagalli squeezed his hand. "Don't blame yourself, Alex."

"I know." Alex smiled at her briefly, then turned to Murrue. "Any word on Le Creuset or Bartlett?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He cursed under his breath. Rau Le Creuset and Daniel Bartlett had vanished within hours of the Cyclops going off, and nothing had been heard from them since. Nicol, always ready to give anyone (except Blue Cosmos) the benefit of the doubt, had suggested it was a simple mixup. Alex, who knew Bartlett better than anyone save the man's mother, disagreed. He believed something more sinister was in the offing. Mu, Le Creuset's longtime adversary, felt the same.

"I don't get it," Dearka said, shaking his head. "Why would Commander Le Creuset just up and vanish? Bartlett I can understand; that guy's nuts."

"Your CO's just as nuts, Dearka," Mu said. "I fought him at Endymion, and he actually spoke to me during the battle."

Athrun sat up sharply. "What did he say, sir?" he asked; he'd had more close contact with Le Creuset than his teammates had.

Mu frowned; this had been puzzling him for well nigh a year. "He asked if I was the one who was 'calling' him. Then he asked my name. I told him, he started laughing. I asked what was so funny; he said it was the irony of fate. I never could figure out what he meant."

* * *

Flashback, Endymion Crater

* * *

_"Cain! Russell! Anyone! Do you read me?"_ Was _everyone _wiped out? On _both _sides?

_"Mu La Flaga, do you read me?"_

_"What? Who is that?"_

_"You and I shall meet another day. I look forward to that occasion with great anticipation."_

_"Wait! Who are you?"_

_"My name is Rau Le Creuset. You would do well to remember it."_

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Murrue noticed Athrun looking thoughtful. "What is it, Athrun?"

The Justice's pilot shook himself. "You've all met Commander Le Creuset in person now. What you don't know is that he _never_ appears in public without that mask. As far as I know, even in the PLANTs the only people who've seen him without it are my father and whoever his personal physician is."

"I know he had it on the few times I met him back home," Alex agreed.

"I think," Natarle said quietly, "that there is more to Le Creuset than any of us ever suspected." She shook her head. "In any case, what happened today was an unmitigated disaster; the only reason it wasn't even worse was the discovery of the Cyclops before those Earth Forces bastards could set it off."

Heads nodded around the table. Shockwaves from the failure of Spit Break were bound to be felt throughout the world. The Earth Forces would almost certainly be burning for revenge, not knowing that they were betrayed by their own high command. ZAFT, by contrast, knew precisely who the culprits were, and they were bound to be even angrier.

_The PLANTs are bound to be in chaos once they hear about this,_ Alex thought. _Operation Spit Break was Zala's bid to end the war in one fell swoop. Instead, it failed miserably, so the war will go on._

* * *

December Four, PLANTs, 10 May, C.E. 71

* * *

Alex had been more right than he could possibly have imagined. The failure of Spit Break, which virtually everyone in the PLANTs had expected to be a crushing victory, struck the Coordinator homeland like a hammer. In the ensuing uproar, Siegel Clyne and his allies made their move. Patrick Zala, finding his position untenable, had been forced to flee, unfortunately taking something like half of ZAFT's remaining strength with him. His last words before departure were a vow to exterminate the Naturals.

Now, Siegel Clyne stood in a ZAFT hangar, gazing at a giant mobile suit. Originally built as a prototype for the Justice and the Freedom, now they had no choice but to press it into active service. Not only was it highly likely that ZAFT would soon be facing Earth Forces mobile suits, but Zala's people had stolen at least one other new machine, possibly two.

"The situation is grave," Siegel said, turning to the young redcoat at his side. "With Patrick gone, and half of ZAFT with him, it is all too likely that we will find ourselves in the midst of a three cornered war. Orb's joining our cause will alleviate that to a certain extent, but that only goes so far."

"Which is where I come in," the blonde youth said.

Siegel nodded. "I want you to join our forces assembling at Orb. They already have a number of G-units, as you probably know, but it would be unwise to take chances."

"I understand, sir," the youngster said, saluting. "I won't fail."

* * *

_This is it,_ the redcoat thought an hour later. _There's no turning back._

"Radiation levels stable," a voice said in his ear. "Cable disconnect from YMF-X000A confirmed. Clear for launch."

"Troy Cadwallader," the Oceanian said, "Dreadnought launching!"

YMF-X000A Dreadnought leapt into space, its destination, Earth.

* * *

Author's note: I know this one is a little late; we just got the computer replaced (finally), and I've been mildly ill of late.

Before anyone gets started about my bringing in yet another Gundam (and there will be one more for the good guys; Alex will eventually get a nuclear machine), let me say that I will be beefing up the opposition significantly; a lot of 105 Daggers, among other things. And yes, I know that the actual pilot of the Dreadnought is a guy named Prayer Reverie. However, since what little I know of him comes from a poorly-translated bio, I couldn't use him.

Well, I guess that's it. Please let me know how I did.


	24. Chapter 24: Flight of the Magic Bullet

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Bridge, 15 May, C.E. 71

* * *

A week after the spectacular failure of Operation Spit Break, the weary survivors neared Orb's Onogoro Island. Of all the ships involved, only the _Valkyrie_ itself had come out more or less unscathed; even the _Archangel_ had taken some bad hits. None of the Gundams had taken any real damage, fortunately, but all of the pilots were exhausted.

The biggest cause for concern was the disappearance of Rau Le Creuset. He was widely acknowledged (even, reluctantly, by Alex) as ZAFT's best space commander. Not only would there be a dangerous hole in ZAFT's command structure, but few liked the idea of facing him in battle. Of Orb's pilots, only Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga stood a chance against him, and even they would be hard pressed.

Out of ZAFT, Alex alone was looking forward to it.

"Approaching the Onogoro dock," the ship's helmsman said. "ETA, fifteen minutes."

"Understood," Lia said. She looked at Alex. "Any special orders?"

He snorted. "In a docking maneuver? No, there's nothing."

Lia hid a smile at the way a certain blond-haired princess moved to stand by Alex's chair. _Those two,_ she thought fondly, then returned her attention to the main viewer. _Valkyrie_'s sister-ship cruised to starboard, while a number of ex-Eurasian vessels followed in their wake. Bringing up the rear were a number of ZAFT's _Vosgulov_-class submarine carriers.

All in all, it was a fairly motley group, but Lia wouldn't have had it any other way. It may have lacked the spit-and-polish of an Atlantic Federation fleet, but it also lacked their almost insufferable arrogance, an arrogance which was probably the biggest factor in their strained relations with their nominal allies, the Eurasians.

"Well, that was something different," a deep voice said.

Lia snorted. "You have a gift for understatement, Commander," she said wryly.

"It's not every day we get mass Earth Forces defections," Andrew Waltfeld said.

"True."

Alex, though he gave no sign he even heard, agreed. His first real battle as a ZAFT commander had been one step short of a complete disaster; only the discovery of the Cyclops had minimized the death toll. _And it also gave a clue about Rau Le Creuset's true intentions. I have the distinct impression that he would have been perfectly happy if we had been caught in the Earth Forces' trap._

* * *

Defense Headquarters, Onogoro Island

* * *

Athrun Zala slumped on the bunk in the quarters Orb had assigned to him following the announcement of the Orb/ZAFT alliance. Like Alex, he felt the disappearance of Rau Le Creuset provided a clue as to the masked man's goals. Unlike Alex, though, Athrun felt no sense of vindication.

_Commander, why? What are you up to? Why are you doing this?_ Athrun felt betrayed. First his father turned out to be, as Alex put it, a homicidal madman, then an officer whom he greatly admired, who held the Order of the Nebula, ZAFT's highest award for valor, had turned traitor.

The door slid open, and Lacus Clyne, the Pink Princess of the PLANTs, stepped through. "Hello, Athrun," she said brightly. "It's good to see you safe."

Athrun stood and enfolded his fiancée in an embrace. "It's good to be back. After everything…"

Lacus stroked his face. "I heard about Commander Le Creuset. It must be hard, knowing that your commander is a traitor."

He shook his head. "I just don't get it. My father I can understand, even if it hurts. The Commander, though, I just can't figure it out. What does he want?"

"I don't know, but I have some news about your father." Lacus looked glum. "He has announced the formation of what he calls the 'Neo ZAFT' organization, and openly proclaimed his goal of exterminating the Naturals."

Athrun sighed. "It's not a surprise, and it doesn't change anything. I'd made up my mind to oppose him even before Spit Break. Now…he's only confirmed that I made the right choice."

"Athrun…"

"If he's capable of something like this, then he is no longer the man who raised me," Athrun said softly. "That man died with my mother at Junius Seven. What family I have left is right here in Orb: you, Kira, and Nicol."

Lacus just tightened her grip, not speaking.

"I'll fight for as long as it takes, to stop my father, and to bring freedom to our homeland," Athrun said.

She nodded. "I know. I wish you didn't have to do it, but I understand." She smiled and gently tugged him toward the door. "But right now, you need to relax. You shouldn't be all alone in your room like this."

Athrun smiled. Despite her apparent naiveté, Lacus was extremely perceptive. "Lead on, Lacus."

* * *

HQ lounge

* * *

The lounge was fairly crowded by the time Athrun and Lacus arrived. Most of those present were off one of the two mobile assault ships, but there were a few people from the ZAFT submarines scattered about, as well as some crewmen from the ex-Eurasian vessels. The latter kept to themselves for the most part, not yet accustomed to Orb.

Athrun quickly spotted a number of people he knew. Kira Yamato and Flay Allster sat together on a couch, the latter apparently half asleep. Dearka Elsman chatted with Andrea Strassmeier; Athrun had to hide a smile at that. Sai Argyle and a very nervous Miriallia Haw listened as Tolle Koenig described his first battle in the Aegis.

Nicol was off in a corner, an electronic keyboard in front of him. The notes from the small instrument provided a soothing background.

Alex Strassmeier and Cagalli Yula Athha stood near Kira and Flay. Neither was in uniform; Alex wore jeans and a t-shirt, the only martial touch being the Luger holstered at his thigh, while the princess was dressed in her favorite civilian garb, khaki pants and a red t-shirt. Cagalli wasn't visibly armed, but Athrun would not have put it past her to have something lethal in her pocket, especially after spending so much time with Alex.

To Athrun's surprise, Natarle Badgiruel was present, engaged in what looked like a chess match with Arnold Neumann. It was hard to tell who was winning, though the _Archangel_'s helmsman appeared to be holding his own.

"Hey! Over here!"

Athrun couldn't help smiling. "Hey yourself," he said, as he and Lacus took a seat across from the speaker.

Mu La Flaga grinned. "Nice to see you're not getting all formal on me."

Athrun shrugged. "Any friend of Kira's is a friend of mine," he said. "Kira might be naïve at times, but he's always been a good judge of character."

"You got that right." Mu leaned back in his chair, glancing at Kira. "Flay's the best thing that ever happened to him," he said more quietly.

The ZAFT pilot nodded agreement. "I didn't think so at first, since her father was a top-ranking member of Blue Cosmos, but Cagalli straightened me out."

Mu raised his eyebrows. "How'd she do that?"

Athrun grinned a little sheepishly. "She slapped me."

The Hawk laughed uproariously. "That I can believe. She's not exactly known for being gentle."

"I heard that!" Cagalli glared at them, but there was a definite glint of humor in her eyes.

Athrun laughed, then turned, looking into his fiancée's clear blue eyes. Despite the fact that his father had become his enemy, Athrun felt better in some ways than he had since the Bloody Valentine. Lacus was with him, he and Kira were finally on the same side, and with the recent changes in Orb and the PLANTs, he was fighting for something he believed in.

The far door slid open, and a young man in Orb uniform stepped through. Tall, with brown hair and eyes, he looked about twenty-three, but his eyes bore a haunted look, as if he was carrying some horrible secret. The way he moved proclaimed him to be a pilot; Athrun found himself wondering just what the man flew. An M1 was logical, except that they were just coming online, and the newcomer was clearly experienced.

He then spotted Athrun and froze, his eyes going wide.

Athrun frowned. _He looks pretty spooked. Is something wrong?_ He stood and crossed over to him. "Athrun Zala of ZAFT," he said.

The young man, a lieutenant commander, hesitated. "Harris, sir. Lieutenant Commander Jacob Harris." He looked away. "Formerly of the Atlantic Federation Navy," he added softly.

Athrun looked at him curiously. "Why would I hold that against you? Aside from Kira and his friends, everyone on the _Archangel_ used to be with the Atlantic Federation, and I get along with them just fine."

Harris shook his head. "It's not that simple. You see…" He took a deep breath. "I was piloting a TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armor at Junius seven."

Athrun nodded slowly, understanding flooding him. Jacob Harris was the pilot who had launched the nuke into Junius Seven, and at that moment Athrun wanted more than anything else to hate him for that. But he couldn't; the pain in Harris's eyes and voice was genuine. The fact that Orb accepted him despite that was another mark in his favor.

"All I can say in my defense is that I had no idea the missile had a nuclear warhead," Harris said softly. "I know that's not enough, and that it can never excuse what I did that day, but you should know the whole truth in any case." He closed his eyes. "I can't ask you to forgive me. What I did is beyond that."

Athrun gazed at him for a long moment, aware of Lacus and Kira nearby. He believed every word the ex-mobile armor pilot had said; most Alliance pilots would have balked at a nuclear attack on a civilian target. Still, Athrun was conflicted; he still wanted to avenge his mother's death, along with all the other people who had died there, but much as he wanted to, this wasn't the way to do it.

"Killing you won't bring my mom back," he said at last. "I won't say this is easy for me, because it isn't. Still, if it's true you didn't know what it was you were doing, and I have no reason to believe otherwise, then you're just as much a victim as the people who died there." He held out his hand again. "I don't know if we'll ever be friends, but at least we won't be enemies."

Harris gripped Athrun's hand, then saluted. "Thank you. I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Athrun returned the salute. "I can't say I was pleased to meet you, but it's not your fault."

The other nodded, then drifted off to a table.

"Well, looks like you've moved up in the world, Athrun."

Athrun spun around, vaguely aware of his teammates doing the same. Two ZAFT soldiers stood by the door, one in standard green, one in elite red. Troy Cadwallader wasn't a surprise; they'd heard on arrival that the young Special Forces agent would be joining them. The other man, however, had all four of them wondering if they were seeing ghosts.

Nicol found his voice first. "Miguel?" he whispered.

Miguel Aiman grinned. "Been a while, Nicol," he said, then looked back at Athrun. "A Commander, huh?"

"Ah…" Athrun swallowed. "Miguel, how did you survive? I saw your GINN explode."

Miguel shrugged. "Nah. Strassmeier's shot managed to get bent by the cockpit armor. I was still pretty banged up, but it didn't kill me." He raised his eyebrows. "He here?"

Alex stepped forward. "An honor to meet you, and I'm glad we're off the battlefield." He hesitated. "I guess I owe you an apology."

Miguel shook his head. "Representative Joule explained what you were up to. Don't worry about it."

"I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do," Troy interrupted, "so I'll see you later."

"Hang on," Dearka said. "What brings you to Orb in the first place?"

The Aussie grinned. "Reinforcements -I pilot a G-unit, after all- and to brief you on the next operation, as well as the so-called 'Neo ZAFT' group Zala came up with. It'll be a few days, though, so you can relax."

Athrun watched him go, wondering just what was going on. He knew that the next operation was almost certain to involve Panama; with JOSH-A gone, the Porta Panama mass driver was the most logical target. After the tremendous losses at Alaska, they had to close the door to space and trap the Alliance on Earth.

* * *

Morgenroete hangar, 16 May, C.E. 71

* * *

"Sorry I took so long," Miguel said. "It took almost four months to get me back to normal."

He and Athrun stood on a catwalk in Morgenroete's main hangar. In front of them were a pair of mobile suits, Athrun's ZGMF-X09A Justice, and Miguel's new machine, one of the first production ZGMF-600 GuAIZ units. GuAIZs were normally green, but Miguel's was orange, matching the color scheme of his old GINN.

"Don't worry about it," Athrun said. "I'm glad to see you anyway."

Miguel smiled, then looked over to another part of the hangar. The twins stood talking with Alex, presumably about their mobile suits. Yzak's cousin had an unusually animated look on his angular face. "Nice to see your buddy made it."

"Yeah." Athrun grinned and waved at his friend. "Same for Alex; I know Yzak was hurting, fighting him like that."

Miguel chuckled. "I saw his last tournament, just before the Bloody Valentine. You don't want to pick a fight with that guy." He shook his head. "Who'd have thought Mister Emotionless would fall for a princess?"

"Don't let her hear you say that," Athrun said, then sobered. "So, what's this I hear about a new operation?"

Miguel shrugged. "Troy's got the details on it; all I know is we're attacking Panama."

Athrun nodded. He'd expected as much.

"Athrun." Miguel laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father. I don't know what happened…"

"I do," Athrun said softly. "He lost his mind after Mom died. He… he can't tell a bad Natural from a good one; he just wants them all dead." He sighed. "He's not really my father anymore, Miguel."

Miguel nodded, not speaking.

"So, you have any plans?" the redcoat asked, changing the subject.

The older man returned his gaze to the GuAIZ. "I'll be sparring with Commander La Flaga later today," he said. "He was good in a mobile armor -he actually gave me a good fight at Nova- and I want to see how he does in a mobile suit."

Athrun grunted. "You won't be disappointed, Miguel. I saw him in action at Alaska, and believe me, there aren't many who could take him."

Miguel grinned. "I expected no less from the Hawk of Endymion."

* * *

Alex gazed up at the three mobile suits, his fearsome Stormbird, Cagalli's golden Akatsuki, and Kira's majestic Freedom. _Amazing how machines originally intended for heavy industrial work proved so devastating in combat._ Though not many were aware of it, the original GINN design had been used for orbital mining operations.

"Chief Simmons says they've almost finished the mobile turret system for the Akatsuki," Kira said. "A few Eurasian engineers are helping with some last-minute modifications."

Cagalli nodded. "I heard it's based on the light-wave barrier the Eurasians have at Artemis. Sounds good."

"And thanks to the AI Kira and Mu came up with, you'll be able to use it properly. Maybe not as well as Kira or I could, but it'll still be a major advantage," Alex put in. He checked his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the _Valkyrie_. Lia needs me for something or other."

The princess gave him a quick kiss. "See you later."

Kira hid a smile. _And to think she thought he was a spy._

"So how are you doing?"

Kira blinked. "Huh?"

Cagalli shook her head. "Kira, we both saw what happened at Alaska, and I know you well enough to know how you must have felt about it."

He closed his eyes, seeing again the horrific devastation at Alaska, hearing again the chopped-off screams of people caught in the blast. The thought of what must have happened to those people made him shudder; he knew as well as anyone the effect a microwave bombardment had on the human body. And unlike Endymion Crater, there was no doubt that Alaska was deliberate.

"I… seeing what happened there, it made me so angry." Kira shook his head. "I hate having to fight, but what the Earth Forces did there, it just makes me sick. The way they used a Cyclops on their own people." He sighed. "I was never in any real danger, not with the Freedom, but still. So many people died there. I can't help thinking, if I'd done something different, maybe they'd still be alive."

"And maybe you'd be dead," Cagalli countered. "Kira, it's not your fault that those people didn't make it. It was the Earth Forces, and they're the ones we're fighting against."

Kira nodded reluctantly. He still seemed troubled, though.

_There's always something,_ Cagalli thought. "What is it?" she asked gently.

He looked away. "I'm…I'm not sure what I am anymore," he whispered. "I thought I was just an average Coordinator, that there was nothing different about me. It's been two months since I learned the truth…"

She squeezed his arm. "Kira, there's nothing to worry about. What happened to you before you were born wasn't your fault." Cagalli nodded toward another catwalk, where Athrun and Miguel stood. "Athrun doesn't care about it," her voice firmed, "and neither does Flay."

That last remark did the trick. Kira smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Cagalli," he said softly. "You've been a big help, ever since Heliopolis."

She returned the embrace. "Kira, you're my brother; I think I always knew that subconsciously. I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt. You can always count on me."

"I know."

They turned to lighter matters then, life since they were separated, anything but their origins or the state of the war. For a few minutes, at least, they weren't a princess and an ace pilot, but just a brother and sister, unconcerned by the outside world.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

Yzak Joule unceremoniously plunked down on his cousin's bunk. "Man, what a disaster."

"You can say that again," Lia Ramius agreed. "This is even worse than your old CO's decision to use D-package weaponry at Heliopolis; at least _that_ didn't kill anyone."

Alex nodded agreement, recalling the sight of a town going up in flames. "I never thought even the Atlantic Federation would have gone so far as to incinerate their own allies like that."

"Incinerate is right," Lia said, grimacing. "According to the reports I've seen, Eurasia has been pretty well shattered. They no longer have an effective military force at this point."

"The Atlantic Federation has always been the major power player in the Earth Alliance," Yzak observed. "Aside from their mass drivers –both of which are now in our hands- the South African Union and the Republic of East Asia haven't really been factors."

Alex sighed. "I had a message direct from the Council when we got back to Orb. It seems that the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Equatorial Union have been 'persuaded,'" the word dripped sarcasm, "to join the Alliance. On top of that, Uzumi's official announcement of Orb's support for the PLANTs was received with outrage by the Atlantic Federation."

Yzak laughed harshly. "Tough. Orb saw the light, thanks to Lacus and Commander Waltfeld. I hear the attack on Panama is going to stage from Onogoro."

Alex reached into a desk drawer and withdrew a hardcopy document. "Here's the Atlantic Federation's official response; I was present when Lord Uzumi received it." He cleared his throat, and began to read aloud. " 'By giving political and military support to the criminals on the so-called PLANT Supreme Council and its terror organization, the so-called Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, the Orb Union has abandoned its inherent responsibilities as a nation of Earth. In light of this, the Earth Alliance demands the following concessions from the Orb Union. First, an immediate renunciation of its alliance with ZAFT and the PLANTs. Second, the resignation of the Orb Union's current government. Third, the disarmament and subsequent demobilization of its armed forces.'"

Yzak rolled his eyes. "I'll bet Uzumi blew his stack when he got that one."

"That, Yzak, is an understatement of breathtaking proportions," Alex said. "He turned bright red, crumpled his copy in his hand, and hurled it into a trash bin. When he had calmed sufficiently to speak coherently, he started out by cursing the Atlantic Federation in particularly vile terms." He chuckled at the memory. "Cagalli told me afterward that she'd never seen him that mad."

Lia snorted, running a hand through her brown hair. "I can believe it. Lord Uzumi's always struck me as an urbane sort; it probably takes a lot to make him lose his temper."

Yzak nodded, then looked at the photo above Alex's bunk. It brought back a lot of memories, most of them happy, but at the same time it was bittersweet. Klaus and Elena Strassmeier would never walk the streets of the Homeland again, and no matter how many Earth Forces soldiers were killed, it wouldn't bring them back. Yzak understood that, whatever his hotheaded exterior might suggest; he fought to ensure that no one else suffered his aunt and uncle's fate.

He looked at his cousin. There were still shadows of grief in Alex's blue eyes, and Yzak believed there always would be. Such a wound never completely healed, even when the perpetrators were brought to justice. Like Yzak, Alex had devoted himself to ZAFT both for revenge and to make sure no one else suffered the way he had.

Still, he was looking better than he had when he'd left the PLANTs. Since he'd gotten involved in the war, Alex had fulfilled his dream of becoming a ZAFT Elite, he'd found his sister (or rather, his sister had found him), and he'd managed to win the heart of a certain tomboy princess. Yzak couldn't help grinning at that.

"So how are things back home?" Alex asked suddenly.

Yzak shrugged. "Cassandra's doing fine, even if she can't talk. Mom's been busy; she actually dropped by Carpentaria just before Operation Spit Break was launched, some kind of fact-finding mission. The Earth Forces haven't gotten anywhere near the Homeland since they hit Jachin last year."

Alex waved a hand dismissively. "Their only significant space presence these days is Ptolemaeus Base on the Moon; Artemis isn't worth anything, and all they have besides that are a couple of space stations at L1."

"Yeah." Yzak sat up. "Athrun said there was a bit of an uproar after Heliopolis, Orb building mobile suits for the Earth Forces and all that."

Alex snorted. "I'll bet that's died down now that Orb's an ally."

"No kidding. Mom says Mu La Flaga's defection had people dancing in the streets."

"Can't say I'm surprised. If any Natural is genuinely famous in the PLANTs, it's Mu." Alex sipped from a coffee mug. "You gonna watch Mu duke it out with Miguel?"

Yzak grinned. "No way I'm gonna miss that one."

"Then let's get moving. We can make it if we hurry."

* * *

Morgenroete testing grounds

* * *

Mu grunted as the GuAIZ's beam claws slammed into his shield. He forced it back, then drew back to lash out with his saber. His opponent jumped back out of range. The two machines stood motionless for a moment, then charged, claws locking with saber. After another moment of straining, they sprang apart once more.

_He sure hasn't lost his touch,_ Mu thought. _This is even tougher than Nova. Of course, we're not trying to kill each other here._

Miguel lunged again, but this time Mu was ready for him. The Strike sidestepped and brought its saber around, the point of the glowing weapon stopping a bare meter from the GuAIZ's monoeye sensor. Miguel, conceding the point, slowly backed away. Then his beam rifle abruptly snapped up, spitting brilliant yet harmless green darts.

Most splashed against the Strike's shield, but one struck the optics, temporarily blinding Mu. The GuAIZ pressed its attack, claws slashing is a cross pattern. Mu, recovering his sight, swung his saber in an infinity loop, keeping Miguel just barely off him. Their weapons locked for a third time…

* * *

"Man, I knew La Flaga was good, but not that good," Dearka commented, watching the Strike with frank admiration.

The black-haired young woman next to him shrugged. "I've always thought our advantages over the Naturals were overstated," Andrea Strassmeier said. "This is just more proof."

Dearka nodded. His contempt for Naturals had been thoroughly burned out of him by his association with the _Archangel_'s crew. Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw, Kira's closest friends from the Heliopolis gang, had taken a particular interest in him. He actually felt humbled, a new experience for him. He had tried to kill them several times, after all.

"You hear Doctor Lockwood is looking for a way to give Naturals Coordinator abilities?"

Dearka looked at her in surprise. "Is that even possible? I mean, all the standard treatments have to be administered way before birth."

Andrea laughed. "Dearka, a long time ago people said we'd never be able to fly, and now look. Millions of people live in space, and the number is increasing every day."

"Got a point there," the Buster's pilot admitted. He turned slightly, making sure to keep her in view. Something about Andrea had caught his attention from the first. It helped that she was attractive (downright gorgeous, in Dearka's opinion), but there was something more. Dearka wasn't sure what it was, but it was there.

Andrea hid a smile. She had a good idea what he was thinking; like Cagalli, Dearka Elsman wasn't particularly good at concealing his feelings. As it happened, her brother's teasing after their run-in with that Earth Forces task force in the Marshall Islands had been right on the money. She had more than a passing interest in the former Le Creuset team pilot.

"Anyway," she said, stepping closer, "I've never cared about someone's genes. Besides, it was the Naturals who created us in the first place."

Dearka nodded, watching the match conclude. To no one's surprise, it had ended in a draw. "I've learned my lesson." He hesitated before turning back to her. "Say, Alex told me about a restaurant in the capital…"

She grinned. "Are you asking me out?"

"Uh, yeah." He still wasn't sure what to make of this girl.

The grin broadened. "Sure." _As if I'd ever refuse…_

* * *

Not far away, Nicol Amalfi sat at a computer terminal, tweaking the Blitz's OS. Unlike most of his teammates, he'd always had a healthy respect for what Naturals could do, so the outcome of the day's match hadn't surprised him. Even though his scores had earned him the red uniform, and later one of the Gundam units, he didn't consider himself superior, either to the Naturals or the majority of his ZAFT comrades.

_We might be physically superior, with better immune systems and the like, but those advantages only go so far. After all, the G-weapons were designed by Naturals._

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

Nicol turned. A redhead in Morgenroete uniform stood a few meters away. He recognized her, but didn't remember her name. "You're one of the M1 test pilots, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I'm Mayura Labatt. You've seen my brother Max around."

Nicol remembered the youngster, a boy with reddish-blonde hair with an odd habit of speaking of himself in the third person. "He pilots a custom Astray."

"That's right. He's one of the few Naturals who doesn't need a special OS, and he has spatial awareness rivaling Commander La Flaga." Mayura reached past him and punched up a schematic of Max's machine. It was mostly blue, with an unusual backpack. "This is the Integrated Weapons Striker Pack, or IWSP."

Nicol studied it with interest. "Heavily armed," he commented.

"Yep," Mayura agreed. "Beam rifle, two 105mm cannons, two 115mm railguns, two katana-style anti-ship swords, a beam boomerang, and a shield-mounted Gatling gun inspired by the CGUE. It was originally intended for the Strike, but the power system turned out to be incompatible; even though it was built by Morgenroete, the Strike has a different energy battery."

Nicol nodded. "What about the standard machines?"

"Our M1s have the same weapons as the Aile Strike, minus the Armor Schneider knives," Mayura said. "Thanks to the backpack unit, we can fly in atmosphere, which gives us a major advantage."

That was a major point. Out of all of ZAFT's Gundams, only the Stormbird, Scorpion, Specter, Dreadnought, and Justice were capable of atmospheric flight without a subflight unit like a Guul, and of its mass-produced units, only the AMF-101 DINN could manage it. Orb has three more flight-capable Gundams, the Aile Strike, Freedom, and Akatsuki.

"So, when did you decide to join ZAFT?" Mayura asked suddenly.

Nicol blinked in surprise, then leaned back, recalling his feelings at the time. "It was just after I heard about Junius Seven. When the Earth Forces used nuclear weapons, even though the pilot didn't know," Mayura nodded at that; they'd both met Lieutenant Commander Harris, "it took everything to a whole new level. " He shrugged. "I figured I should do my part and join the fight, so I enlisted."

"I can see that." Mayura smiled. "I've been fascinated by mobile suits since the first GINN was rolled out, so when I was offered a position as a test pilot, I jumped at the chance."

"Yeah. They're fun to pilot, even though I don't really like to fight." Nicol looked out at the Blitz. "Guys like Yzak and Dearka sometimes seem like they live to fight. Me, I fight because I have to, because it's the only way to protect the Homeland."

"I know what you mean. Lieutenant Yamato says the same thing." Mayura took an empty chair. "So, you going to stay with ZAFT after the war?"

Nicol nodded. "There will always be a need for protectors, and since I'm really good at it -I'm not wearing this red uniform for nothing- I think it's the right thing to do."

Mayura nodded, then followed his gaze to the Blitz. She couldn't help noticing the contrast between machine and pilot; GAT-X207 Blitz was easily the most malevolent of the original five Gundams. It looked positively sinister, which was one thing Nicol Amalfi was not. He was much like Kira: open, friendly, yet murderous towards any who would threaten his people or his home.

* * *

Athha Residence, conference room, 17 May, C.E. 71

* * *

The conference room was far more crowded than usual. All of the _Archangel_'s officers were present, along with every ZAFT Red currently in Orb. Lieutenant Commander Harris was there, as well as several ex-Eurasian officers who'd survived the betrayal at Alaska. Colonel Kisaka was present, of course, and Admiral Halberton attended electronically from his flagship.

"I believe you all know the purpose of this meeting," Uzumi said. He nodded at Troy Cadwallader. "Agent Cadwallader, if you would."

Troy activated a wall screen. "This, as you all know, is Panama, site of the Porta Panama mass driver, the only such facility currently under the control of the Earth Alliance. It is the target of Operation Odin's Lance."

"That's a pretty sizable target," Mu commented. "Do we have the forces, after Alaska?"

"Yes and no, Commander," Troy said. "Our mobile suit forces have been augmented now that Orb's M1s have come online, but we still haven't recovered from the Alaska fiasco. Much as we'd like time to reconstitute our forces, we simply don't have that time. In order to regain the initiative, we must close the door to space, and trap the Alliance on Earth. Hence Odin's Lance."

Alex leaned forward in his chair. "If we're still understrength, why in blazes are we contemplating attacking Panama, of all places? As far as I know, that's the most heavily defended target they have right now, except maybe Heaven's Base."

Troy shrugged. "Like I said, we don't have much choice."

He changed the image. "As for how we intend to do it, here's our trump card, the Gungnir. It's an EMP weapon designed for taking out basically anything in its path. All of our mass-produced units have enough shielding to avoid the effect, as do Gundams as a matter of course. The Earth Forces' units are, of course, another story."

Another image appeared, an orbital schematic. "The Gungnirs will be dropped from orbit by a force of _Laurasia_-class frigates, covered by Admiral Halberton's flagship. Our job is to clear them a path."

Athrun lifted an eyebrow. " 'Our' job? You're coming, too?"

The Aussie grinned. "Why do you think Chairman Clyne gave me the Dreadnought? With the new DRAGOON system, I'll give those Earth Forces bastards something to think about."

"So will I," Cagalli put in. "They had to modify the Akatsuki more than expected, since a mobile turret system needs a nuclear engine to work properly, but that's been taken care of."

"I look forward to seeing it in action," Troy said with a grin. He then sobered. "We might face an enemy machine with the same ability." He brought up a schematic of a truly evil-looking Gundam. "ZGMF-X13A Providence, stolen by the so-called 'Neo ZAFT' faction when they fled the PLANTs. Overall height: 18.16 meters at antenna. Weight: 90.68 tons. Armament: two MMI-GAU2 Picus 76mm CIWS, like the Freedom; MA-MV05A composite armed shield system, consisting of a beam saber and two beam cannons; MA-M221 Judicium beam rifle; and, of course, a DRAGOON system, eleven units for a total of forty-three separate emitters. Then there's the most likely pilot."

There was a long silence, broken by the Hawk of Endymion. "Rau Le Creuset," he said darkly.

"That's the most likely," Troy agreed. "Given the number of Gundams at our disposal, it's not likely he'll be able to stop us, but fighting him won't be fun."

_No kidding,_ Alex thought sourly.

"Well," Uzumi said, "if there is nothing further, I believe we can adjourn."

Kisaka stood. "Since we have officially announced our alliance with the PLANTs, there will be a series of events tomorrow." He looked at the mobile suit pilots, assembled in a group. "I believe you know what that will include."

Murrue followed his gaze. "What kind of event?"

Alex shrugged. "A parade."

The meeting ended on that note.

* * *

Neo ZAFT Headquarters, Lagrange point Three, 18 May, C.E. 71

* * *

Patrick Zala was almost unrecognizable. That was Rau Le Creuset's assessment, anyway. His once dark hair had turned iron gray, and there were always dark circles under his eyes. The man's personality had also changed; even after the Bloody Valentine Zala had been upbeat, despite his grief. Now, though, a perpetual air of gloom hung around him.

Not that it had reduced his determination any.

"Those cursed Naturals," he snarled. "They've infected the PLANTs, Clyne, and even my own son."

_Fool._ "With all due respect, Your Excellency, Athrun isn't really a surprise. According to him, Kira Yamato is a first-generation Coordinator. In light of the fact that Athrun knows Yamato's parents, it is to be expected that he would be less than sympathetic to our goals."

Zala grunted. "Perhaps you're right. In any case, we have to stop them, and this Operation Odin's Lance is the perfect opportunity." He stood behind his desk. "You and Commander Bartlett are to take your teams and ambush them at Panama. Pay especially close attention to Yamato and 'Commander' Strassmeier; they are priority targets." He shook his head in disgust. "How Ezalia Joule's nephew could fall in love with an Orb princess is something I will never understand."

Le Creuset saluted. "Understood, Your Excellency."

"I'm assigning the new mobile suit to you, Commander," Zala went on. "You are the only one who can use it to its full potential. Unfortunately, Commander Bartlett's new machine isn't ready yet, so he will have to make due with his CGUE." He stared hard at the masked commander. "Don't fail me, Le Creuset."

_Oh, I won't fail, "Your Excellency." You probably won't like the results, though._ "I understand, sir."

* * *

Streets of Orb capital

* * *

As parades went, this one was probably the most bizarre in history. Most military parades involve a combination of armored vehicles and marching infantry, and while there was plenty of that, there was an added feature. Specifically, column after column of ZAFT and Orb mobile suits.

A team of ZuOOTs led the way, followed by Andrew Waltfeld's custom LaGOWE and a number of BuCUEs. Then came the workhorse of ZAFT's forces, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. Behind them were white ZGMF-515 CGUEs, and then ZMGF-600 GuAIZs, led by Miguel Aiman's distinctive orange machine. Orb's own MBF-M1 Astrays, with Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, and Mayura Labatt in the lead, came next, while purple AMF-101 DINNs flew overhead.

Last in line were the various Gundams.

Deep in the cheering crowd, a thirteen-year-old Coordinator with black hair and red eyes stood with his parents and younger sister, staring in awe at the mobile suits. Even the tank-like ZuOOTs were impressive, but what really captivated him were the Gundams. Four of the Strassmeier teams units, Devastator, Scorpion, Shinobi, and Inferno. Yzak Joule's Duel, looking like an armored knight. Dearka Elsman's hulking Buster, bristling with weapons. Mu La Flaga's Strike, in Aile mode for the parade. Nicol Amalfi's sinister Blitz, demonic in the morning light. Tolle Koenig's Aegis, its red armor glinting. Troy Cadwallder's Dreadnought, practically screaming lethality. Andrea Strassmeier's Specter, looking remarkably like an angel. Athrun Zala's crimson Justice, tall and proud. And, especially, Alex Strassmeier's menacing Stormbird, Cagalli Yula Athha's golden Akatsuki, and Kira Yamato's majestic Freedom.

"Shinn, look at them!" his sister piped up.

Shinn Asuka nodded mutely. _This is amazing!_ He'd heard about the alliance with the PLANTs, of course, but seeing what ZAFT had to offer was something else. He found himself wishing he were just a little older. The minimum age for enlisting in ZAFT was fifteen, so he had to wait another year and a half.

_As soon as I'm old enough, I'm joining up._

The Gundams moved to flank a stage, where Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha waited. The pilots dismounted; none of them wore flightsuits, as this was a ceremonial occasion. Instead, they were all in uniform, Mu, Kira, Cagalli, and Tolle in the silver-white of Orb, the rest in ZAFT Elite red.

Uzumi was making some kind of speech, but Shinn wasn't listening. He had eyes only for the Gundams and the red uniforms their pilots wore. In that moment, he knew where he wanted to be…

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Alex commented when it was over. "I've never liked parades, but this one was actually fun."

Cagalli punched his shoulder. "You just liked being cheered."

"I admit I acquired a taste for adulation during my tournament days," Alex said. "That's beside the point."

"Yeah, sure."

Alex smiled. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Cagalli." Before she could respond, he pulled her close and kissed her.

Several moments later, she pulled back slightly. "Thanks," she said simply. She rested her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair. "You're welcome," he whispered.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for taking so long; I had a serious case of writer's block. Credit goes to Storm Wolf77415 for breaking the jam, as well as suggesting the term "Neo ZAFT" to refer to Zala's faction.

Not exactly action-packed, but the next chapter should be different. The Battle of Panama, where Alex will have a very unpleasant experience.

Before anyone complains about my giving the Akatsuki a nuclear engine, let me point out that the official website, specifically the Providence's profile, explicitly states that a nuclear engine is ESSENTIAL for a DRAGOON system, due to power requirements.


	25. Chapter 25: Odin's Lance

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Mew Tatsu.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria, 24 May, C.E. 71

* * *

It's been said that war is ninety-nine percent boredom and one percent sheer, howling terror. That may be true, but to the people gathered in the _Archangel_'s cafeteria, the time between battles wasn't so much boring as it was relaxing. All of them had their own interests; Kira Yamato, for example, spent half his free time with a computer. (The other half was spent with his girlfriend Flay.) Athrun Zala was always tinkering with machinery, while his friend Nicol Amalfi practiced on a keyboard. Yzak Joule was fascinated with folklore; Tolle Koenig, the least experienced pilot, spent a lot of time honing his skills in the simulator. Dearka Elsman, Mu La Flaga, Andrew Waltfeld, and Andrea Strassmeier swapped battle tactics.

Alex, who had come over shortly after his sister (accompanied, inevitably, by a certain blond-haired princess), sat by himself, buried in a magazine.

"Hey, Cagalli," Nicol said suddenly. "How did your father respond to that ultimatum from the Atlantic Federation?"

She shrugged. "He didn't. We're committed to this alliance, after all, and since Blue Cosmos controls the Earth Forces, Father had nothing to say to them."

"Orb has an ironclad 'no negotiating with terrorists' policy," Mu said, "and Blue Cosmos is the worst since those religious nutcases back in the early twenty-first century."

"It's sad, though," Lacus Clyne said; she'd come along to provide a morale boost. Since the _Archangel_ was better defended than virtually anything else in the fleet, she wasn't in much danger. "So many people are willing to give their lives for an illusion."

Alex snorted. "Sad, perhaps, but practically speaking it doesn't make much difference. If such vermin are willing to die for such a warped belief, I'll oblige them. Don't get me wrong; I don't like it, but I also recognize that there is frequently no alternative." He sipped from a coffee cup. "In any case, Orb's participation in this attack should be a clear enough answer."

"You got that right," Dearka said.

They were approximately one day away from Panama. In twenty-four hours, the allied Orb and ZAFT forces would attack, aiming to destroy both the base and its attached mass driver. Even with Orb participation, it was a tall order; Panama had heavy conventional defenses, and there were persistent rumors that the Earth Forces had finally overcome the OS problem that limited their mobile suits to a few Coordinator volunteers, like Jean Carrey.

"You think we'll have to fight Alliance mobile suits?" Kira wondered.

"Who knows." Yzak snorted. "My mom took over the Defense Committee," here he glanced apologetically at Athrun, "but they haven't heard anything."

"Never underestimate Earth Forces security," Waltfeld said. "Le Creuset basically stumbled on the G-weapons at Heliopolis; if he'd gotten there just a day later, it would've been too late."

Alex shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Even if the Alliance has any new mobile suits, they can't possibly match the Freedom and the Justice."

Since those two machines, along with Cagalli's Akatsuki, were equipped with Neutron-jammer Cancellers, no one disputed his point.

"I think the Earth Forces aren't the real problem here," Tolle said, sounding uncharacteristically serious. "We know Neo ZAFT has at least one Gundam, that Providence."

Mention of the Providence provoked a chill. The machine's raw power, matched only by Freedom and Justice, was terrifying. On top of that, there was only one man in the Neo ZAFT organization who could use it to its full potential. If Rau Le Creuset were to intervene, things could get very ugly very quickly.

* * *

Submarine carrier _Ballard_, briefing room

* * *

Daniel Bartlett shook his head at the message, wondering just what Chairman Zala expected them to accomplish. The Gundam unit he'd been promised wasn't ready, so they were forced to rely on the GuAIZs, as well as Rau Le Creuset's Providence. Bartlett wasn't sure which was worse, being limited to a GuAIZ, or the fact the Le Creuset was almost certain to show him up.

_One rivalry is bad enough._ "Just what does Chairman Zala expect us to do?" he demanded of his companion.

Rau Le Creuset shrugged. "I would have thought it simple."

Bartlett felt his temper heat a notch. "Maybe you think it's simple, Commander, but I do not." He stood and began to pace. "We have eight GuAIZs and _one_ G-weapon. Our enemies have Strassmeier's machines, plus the Freedom, the Justice, the princess's Akatsuki, and the original five G-weapons. Then there's the mass-produced models, their own GuAIZs, GINNs, GOOhNs, ZnOs, CGUEs, DINNs, and M1s, not to mention any surprises the Earth Forces may have."

Le Creuset merely looked at him, unreadable behind his mask. "Your point?"

"My _point_ is that we simply don't have the necessary forces, even with your precious Providence," Bartlett said. "This is insane."

The masked man turned to study a map. "You're too used to being part of the regular military, Bartlett, however informal ZAFT may be. As things stand now, we are a guerrilla movement, which means the balance of forces matters little if we play our cards right." He sipped his drink. "In any case, you underestimate the Providence."

"I know all about the DRAGOON system," Bartlett said, exasperated. "And I know you're one of the few people alive who can use the thing, though I've heard Orb is developing an AI for that purpose. Even with that, however, you can still be taken by enough skilled opponents, and Orb and ZAFT have more than enough such people."

Le Creuset smiled thinly. "You're really concerned that I'll deprive you of your next match with Strassmeier, aren't you?"

Bartlett slammed his fist into the table. "Mind your own business, Le Creuset," he snarled. "Even if that was my main concern, I doubt you'll be able to kill Strassmeier."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The question is, will _you_ be able to take him?" Le Creuset turned to leave. "Don't underestimate him," he added over his shoulder.

Bartlett clenched his fists. "I know him better than you do," he growled.

* * *

_Archangel,_ Bridge, 25 May, C.E. 71

* * *

It was time. The combined Orb/ZAFT fleet had arrived off the coast of Panama, and the dawn attack was about to begin. Missiles lanced out from the _Vosgulov_-class submarines and Orb's _Aegis_ ships. There was no return fire as yet, but everyone knew that it couldn't last; the Earth Forces were far from stupid.

"All forces have begun their attack, ma'am," Natarle said.

Murrue nodded. "Very well." She looked at Mir. "Launch mobile suits at once."  
"Yes, ma'am!" the girl said crisply. She looked down at her monitor, feeling a sense of unreality; only one of the mobile suits had ever launched from the _Archangel_ before. "X102 Duel, connected to catapult."

The scarred pilot on the screen nodded sharply. "Yzak Joule, Duel Launching!"

Miriallia turned to the next machine up. "X103 Buster, go ahead."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster taking off!"  
Then came a more familiar machine. "X105 Strike, ready."

The Hawk of Endymion flipped a salute. "Mu La Flaga, launching in Strike!"

A menacing dark mobile suit was next in the queue. "X207 Blitz, cleared for launch."

Green-haired Nicol Amalfi grinned. "Nicol Amalfi, Blitz taking off!"

Mir swallowed at the next one. "X303 Aegis, ready for launch." Then, in a softer voice, "Be careful, Tolle."

He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine." Tolle pressed his head against the seat back. "Tolle Koenig, Aegis heading out!"

Two remained. "X09A Justice, your turn."

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching!"  
Last, but definitely not least, was the mighty Freedom Gundam. "X10A Freedom, go for launch," Mir said. "Don't push yourself too hard, Kira."  
The brown-haired Coordinator nodded. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!"

Miriallia turned to look over her shoulder. "All mobile suits have launched, ma'am."

"Excellent," Natarle said. "Prepare for shore bombardment. Aim Gottfrieds and Valiants at the weapon emplacements on the north side; target missiles on the central command and control facilities."

She sat back, taking a moment to study the tactical monitor. Thus far, the enemy's response had come from tanks and gun emplacements, though a few aircraft were taking off. Most of them were vertols, with some F7-Ds mixed in. Though they were more maneuverable in atmosphere than most mobile suits, they weren't much of a threat.

Of course, there was always a chance of a surprise…

* * *

Skies over Panama

* * *

Alex wheeled the Stormbird through the air, beam rifle flashing in a precise pattern. Several Alliance tanks exploded, followed by four gun emplacements. Two fighters tried to intercept him; Alex dodged to the side and blew them away with a single contemptuous shot. Three vertols followed them into oblivion.

His wasn't the only Gundam causing mass destruction. Kyle and Dearka hung back, their heavily armed mobile suits raining destruction from afar. A couple of GINNs with D-package weapons accompanied them, heavy missiles and ion blasts pummeling the Allied positions. The Inferno and the Scorpion flew escort.

To Alex's right was, inevitably, ORB-01 Akatsuki. Cagalli was having a field day blasting fighters, vertols, tanks, and anything else unfortunate enough to wander into her sights. "Take that!"

"Yeah? I'll take you on! Eat this, you space monsters!"

Alex flicked a switch, tracking the transmission. _That turret…_ One messy explosion later, he shook his head. " 'Space monsters,' is it? For your information, Earth slime, there are plenty of Naturals in the PLANTs."

"You're wasting your time, Alex," Mu said as the Strike flashed past. "I served with some of these idiots. They think any Natural who likes Coordinators is a traitor to his race or something like that."

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex rolled his eyes.

Not far away, Kira and Athrun worked in tandem, seemingly reading each other's mind. The Justice, its sabers combined in a beam staff, moved in close, covered by the Freedom's multibeam attack.

Nicol, meanwhile, was getting nervous. "Something's not right here, guys. Shouldn't there be heavier defenses?"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You're right. There is something very fishy here."

* * *

Panama Headquarters

* * *

"ZAFT forces have established a beachhead," a radar operator reported. "A group of Orb mobile suits have occupied part of the southeast quadrant."

The base CO cursed. "Those accursed space monsters and their Orb allies have penetrated much too far." He turned to an aide. "Deploy the Thirteenth Autonomous Corps."

His aide frowned. "Are you sure about that, sir?" he asked carefully. "They're still green…"

"They have to have a first battle sometime, and this is precisely why we formed our own mobile suit corps," the commander said. "Now we'll show those space monsters what we're really made of…"

* * *

Open sky

* * *

It happened without warning. Two GINNs were busy shelling a platoon of tanks.

"Heh, heh, this is too easy," one pilot said, then let out a chopped-off scream as a bright green beam drilled through his machine.

A trio of mobile suits, machines that looked like unfinished versions of the Strike, stood behind some nearby trees. "It won't be so easy from now on," an Alliance pilot taunted.

"All of you Coordinators are a little too cocky," another said.

Surprise was total. None of the more advanced Orb mobile suits were in range, and there were too few GuAIZs to make much difference, even with Miguel Aiman. For a few horrifying minutes, the Strike Daggers had a field day with the ZAFT GINNs, destroying five in rapid succession.

The first units to try to help were a few DINNs. One Dagger went down, at a cost of six ZAFT units.

It couldn't last, as the commander's aide had known. First of the Gundams to intervene was Yzak Joule's Duel. Yelling a war cry, Yzak dropped out of the sky right on top of the Daggers, blowing two away before they knew he was there. Three more tried to bring their rifles to bear, but Yzak was too fast for them, and the Duel was far superior. They lasted no more than five seconds.

Things soon got even worse for the Earth Forces. The sight of so many comrades falling to the Daggers caused the SEED to burst in Kira's mind, increasing his already astronomical power. ZGMF-X10A Freedom swooped in, all its weapons blazing. Pieces of Strike Daggers flew in all directions, though even in his Berserker state Kira was avoiding lethal force. To the Earth Forces, the Freedom was like a demon; to ZAFT and Orb, it was a guardian angel.

Athrun Zala wasn't far behind. More suited to melee than ranged attacks, though its rifle and beam cannons were effective, the Justice cut a huge swathe through the Daggers, and unlike his friend, Athrun wasn't disabling. A bright red saber stabbed through a Dagger's core; Athrun tore it out and slashed through two more.

Then a new mobile suit appeared, a white one. It differed from the others in more than just color…

Kira got it first. "Hey, Yzak, is it just me, or does that look like your machine?"

Yzak glared at it. "You're right, Kira. Except for the color, it's almost _exactly_ like my machine." He swung the Duel around. "Leave this one to me."

The pilot saw him coming, of course. He raised his rifle an unleashed a barrage of laser fire. Yzak dodged, opting for close combat. A beam saber flared to life, impacting on the other machine's shield. The Earth Forces unit pulled back, trying to cover itself with a missile salvo, which the Duel swatted down with its Igelstellungs.

"The GAT-X102 Duel," Jean Carrey murmured. "This could be tricky." He keyed his comm. "Look, just get out of the way. I don't want to kill you."  
"Quit whining, Natural!" Yzak snapped, firing his rifle again.

Carrey sighed. "I am afraid there's been a misunderstanding. You see, I too am a Coordinator."

"What? You traitor!" Yzak snarled, redoubling his attack.

"Calm down, Yzak," Alex said. "Just being a Coordinator doesn't mean you have to fight for the cause of ZAFT and the PLANTs. Remember where Kira's from."

Yzak had to concede his cousin's point. In retrospect, he agreed that Kira had been right to take control of the Strike during the Heliopolis attack; Yzak would have done the same thing in his position.

Not that it mattered at the moment, as Carrey pointedly reminded him with another laser blast. Cursing, Yzak launched his rifle grenade, fired his railgun twice, and jumped. Carrey's machine, a Long Dagger, tried to follow, but Yzak promptly body-checked him, slamming him to the ground.

_He's good,_ the young ZAFT pilot conceded. _Better than these cannon-fodder Naturals._ Of course, some Naturals could put up quite a fight, indeed, two of them were fighting alongside him at that very moment; Troy Cadwallader's Dreadnought and Mu La Flaga's Strike were visible not far away.

The Long Dagger lunged for him again…

* * *

Far beyond the battle, nine mobile suits, eight of them GuAIZs (and one of them blood-red in color) and a single Gundam watched the proceedings. The pilots, all of them members of Patrick Zala's Neo ZAFT faction, were spoiling for a fight.

"Just how long are we going to sit here?" one demanded. "The Earth Forces and ZAFT are pounding each other to scrap; we could smash a lot of them before they knew what hit them."

"Be patient," Rau Le Creuset cautioned. "There are a large number of G-weapons in the area, and Orb's new M1 Astray is at the very least equal to the GuAIZ, and is in fact superior in atmosphere. We must proceed very carefully."

"For once, I'm with Commander Le Creuset," Bartlett said. "All four of his old G-pilots are here, plus Kira Yamato –far and away Orb's best pilot- and the Hawk of Endymion himself. Then there's Strassmeier; except for me, everyone who has underestimated him is dead."

More than one pilot swallowed audibly at that. Kira Yamato was a better pilot, there was no doubt of that, but Alex Strassmeier was far more ruthless. In the short time he'd been with ZAFT, he had earned a fearsome reputation as an enemy who seldom gave quarter, and was almost impossible to stop.

"Concentrate your attacks on the Earth Forces for now," Le Creuset said. "I will engage Strassmeier personally; with all do respect to Commander Bartlett, a GuAIZ is no match for the Stormbird." The Providence's head glared at each GuAIZ in turn. "Do _not_ attack Orb or ZAFT units until then."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Asagi, Juri, and Mayura may have been green, but together they made a very dangerous team. Asagi had proved to be a born leader; her friends followed her almost instinctively. The trio hadn't faced many Daggers yet; one had tried to draw a bead on them, but Juri (the best marksman of the three) had taken it out with a single well-placed shot.

"So far, so good," Mayura commented. She then spotted a Dagger headed their way. "I'll take care of this one."

Unfortunately, this particular Alliance pilot proved to be made of sterner stuff than most of his cannon-fodder cohorts. He took Mayura's first shot on his shield, dodged another, and parried a saber strike with his own weapon. A retaliatory stab sent Mayura's rifle and saber flying. The Dagger raised its weapon for the killing blow; Mayura heard her friends calling her name…

And a flash of green light struck the Dagger in the top of its head, blowing it in half. GAT-X207 Blitz settled to the ground, Trikeros still in firing position. "Are you all right, Mayura?" Nicol asked.

She took a deep breath, steadying her heart. "Yeah. Thanks, Nicol."

"No problem." The Blitz stooped and retrieved Mayura's weapons. "That was close."  
"Closer than I liked," Mayura agreed. She snapped the rifle up and fired, destroying a Dagger that tried to sneak up on Nicol. "Returning the favor."

Nicol smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Heads up, Dearka, you've got a couple of Daggers after you."

Dearka glared at his pursuers. "Roger that, Athrun." His main weapons snapped together, and a shotgun blast took out both Daggers before they knew what was happening.

Yzak, meanwhile, was still dueling with Jean Carrey. "Just give it up already!" he snarled, firing repeatedly.

"Why keep this up?" Carrey asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. "What will it gain you?"

"The freedom and safety of the PLANTs, you idiot!" Yzak snapped. "They exploited us, they tried to starve us, and they blew up Junius Seven!"

Alex spotted the confrontation. Normally he wouldn't have thought of intervening, given Yzak's likely reaction, but it was taking too long. The Gungnirs would be dropped at any moment; Carrey's Long Dagger, a more powerful unit than the Strike Daggers they'd been fighting, had to be neutralized before the drop. With a resigned sigh, he turned the Stormbird.

He never made it. A strange sensation filled his mind, but before he could act on it, a huge gray mobile suit, clearly a Gundam, loomed before him. The enemy's rifle came up, and a beam far more powerful than anything such a weapon should have been able to produce struck the Stormbird's shield, overloading the energy-absorbing system and blowing it clean in two.

_The Providence,_ Alex though, numb. He tried to evade, but Le Creuset was ready for him. DRAGOON units separated, and the Stormbird was suddenly caught in a spiderweb of laser fire. Alex's rifle was blown away, followed by his sabers and plasma cannon. Stormbird's head simply vanished, and the Providence's saber literally cut it off at the knees.

Rau Le Creuset laughed. "Bartlett is truly pathetic, if he couldn't do in an hour what I just did in mere seconds," he said. "So much for your ZAFT career, Strassmeier."

Alex tried to reply, but something in his cockpit shorted out, causing his monitor to explode in his face. His faceplate shattered, he fell unconscious, blood streaming from a huge gash.

Le Creuset laughed again, raising his saber…

* * *

Cagalli stared in horror. In a matter of seconds, Alex's MBF-X108 Stormbird had been reduced from a fighting machine to a pile of junk barely recognizable as a mobile suit. There was no doubt who was responsible; the huge gray Gundam could only have been piloted by one man, and she felt a surge of fury as she realized who.

"_ALEX!"_ she screamed, and behind her eyes, a gold seed burst.

The Akatsuki's mobile turret system shot out, enveloping the Stormbird in a protective shield just in time to stop the Providence's beam saber. Le Creuset pulled back, startled, then jumped away to avoid a storm of laser fire from Cagalli's beam rifle. Akatsuki landed directly between the Providence and the crippled Stormbird, rifle aimed directly at the Neo ZAFT machine.

"Stay away from him," Cagalli said coldly.

Rau Le Creuset threw back his head and laughed. "So Yzak was right, the Princess is in love with a freak!"

He didn't get a chance to continue; X102 Duel slammed into the Providence from the side. _"BASTARD!"_ Yzak Joule screamed. _"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY COUSIN A FREAK!"_

X210 Specter faded out of Mirage Colloid. "If you so much as touch my brother," Andrea Strassmeier snarled, "I'll tear you limb from limb."

She was soon joined by the Buster and the Blitz. "Lay off, 'Commander,' " Dearka growled.

"You can't take all of us," Nicol said.

A green blast announced the Strike's arrival. "It ends here, Rau Le Creuset," Mu snarled.

The remaining Strassmeier team Gundams, recognizing that their comrades could handle the Strike Daggers, moved to flank what was left of Alex's mobile suit. "You won't have our commander," Kyle Perry said icily, leveling the Devastator's combined weapons at the Providence.

Athrun Zala landed the Justice and spun his saber staff so fast that all anyone could see was a red blur. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you through."

ZGMF-X10A Freedom dropped next to the Akatsuki. "I won't let you!" Kira yelled, all his weapons ready.

Strangely, Le Creuset seemed to find the situation amusing. "Well, I don't believe there have ever been this many G-weapons in one spot before," he said conversationally. "This could be interesting."

"I'll give you interesting, you bastard," Cagalli snarled. Drawing her own melee weapon, a double-ended saber similar to the Justice's combined weapon, she charged. Le Creuset, startled, was only barely able to bring his shield up in time.

Not was she his only problem. Athrun lunged forward a split second later; Kira opened fire at the same moment. The others soon followed, and Le Creuset found himself forced to evade a hurricane of energy fire. He returned fire enough to keep them from getting too close, aside from Cagalli and Athrun's initial attack, but he was clearly in a weak position.

No help from his fellows was forthcoming, either. Bartlett had tried to move in while the allied Gundams were distracted, but he and his cohorts had been driven off by a team of GuAIZs and Astrays led by Miguel Aiman.

Le Creuset noticed. "Hmm, it seems the tide has turned." He swung his machine around and boosted away. "Till we meet again!"

"Let him go," Cagalli said reluctantly, lowering her weapons. "We have to finish off the Earth Forces here. Kyle, you get Alex back to the ship." The princess tried to stay calm, but she couldn't conceal her worry.

The Devastator stooped and lifted the Stormbird. "No problem."

Cagalli resolutely turned back to the battle at hand. _I can't focus on Alex; he wouldn't want me to, not now._ Nevertheless, she couldn't help worrying.

"He'll be all right," Yzak said as if he'd read her thoughts. "He's tough."

She swallowed. "Still, he was hit pretty bad…"  
"Cagalli, I was there when Alex's arm was bitten off." Yzak smiled reassuringly. "If that didn't take him down, a nutcase like Le Creuset won't, either."

Cagalli managed to smile back. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Bridge

* * *

"Commander Strassmeier has been moved to the infirmary, ma'am," the comm officer said. "He has a pretty nasty head wound, but Doctor Lockwood says he should recover."

Lia sighed. "Thank goodness for that." She turned to the helmsman. "Ahead half speed. Bring us into firing range of the mass driver."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As the mighty warship surged forward, Lia considered their options. With Alex incapacitated, his sister Andrea was acting commander of the Strassmeier team, but it was Lia's job to handle the ship. In this case, though, there wasn't much to consider. The Strike Daggers were being steadily driven back or destroyed; mobile suit losses had been confined to a few GINNs, most of them destroyed by Daggers, two DINNs, and a single ZnO that had the misfortune to step on a land mine. Jean Carrey's Long Dagger was no longer a factor; on seeing the Providence's attack on his cousin, Yzak had cut Carrey's machine off at the knees and left. Two GuAIZs were bringing it in.

_All we have to do now is wait for the Gungnirs,_ Lia thought.

Her aunt's image appeared on the screen. "What's your status, Lia?"

"Aside from the fact that Alex is in the infirmary, and his mobile suit is scrap, we're fine," Lia said. "We were never in range of the fixed gun emplacements in the first place, and the Daggers never got anywhere near us."

Murrue nodded. "Good. The Gungnirs will be dropped any moment now, so watch yourselves."

"I understand." Murrue's image vanished, and Lia sat back. _It's up to them now._

* * *

Open sky

* * *

The four nuclear-powered machines, Freedom, Justice, Dreadnought, and Akatsuki, patrolled the skies above Panama. There weren't many targets left; most of the Strike Daggers were gone, but the few that were left were putting up quite a fight, making up in ferocity what they lacked in skill and experience.

"You know," Troy remarked, demolishing a Dagger with his DRAGOON system, "you'd think these Earth Forces nuts would retreat when they've got this many Gundams after them."

Athrun snorted. "They fought hard in the Eighth Fleet battle, even though the only mobile suit they had was the Strike," he pointed out, blasting a gun tower with his Fortis cannons.

Five Daggers were crippled by the Freedom's multibeam attack. "There's something I can't figure out about Carrey's machine," Kira said. "I mean, I can see how it could look like the Duel, but how could it have something like an assault shroud?"

"We –the Earth Forces, I mean- captured a few GINNs with assault shrouds at Nova," Mu explained, absently blowing another Dagger apart.

Miguel Aiman snorted. "I remember that one. You were covering them."

"So sue me," Mu said genially.

Miguel just laughed. He and Mu had come to an understanding when they'd sparred back in Orb. "Nah, somebody like you shouldn't be broke."

"Enough chatter," Andrea Strassmeier said, sounding so much like Natarle that everyone in earshot chuckled. "Oh, for…" Giving up, she changed frequencies. "This is Andrea Strassmeier, in temporary command of the Strassmeier team. Target point is secure."

"Acknowledged," a voice said from orbit. "Releasing Gungnirs!"

Soon a number of shapes were visible high above. Glowing red from reentry heat, the powerful EMP weapons known as Gungnirs dropped to Earth with almost pinpoint accuracy; a small amount of scatter was inevitable, but it was kept to a minimum. Once down, a handful of GINNs, covered by Astrays, began setting them up.

"Heads up," Hiro snapped. "More Daggers incoming."

Cagalli snarled wordlessly and attacked. Dagger after Dagger was sliced to bits by the double-ended staff, a few disabled, but most completely destroyed. Her brother covered her, his weapons crippling even more of the cannon-fodder mobile suits. Troy's DRAGOON units added to the chaos.

"You guys are pathetic!" Yzak snapped, shooting down yet more Daggers. "I've fought mobile armors that were tougher than you!"

Andrea shook her head. "Crazy as usual," she muttered. For the rest of the battle, she supported Cagalli with flicker-in-shoot-fade-out tactics, making extensive use of the Specter's Mirage Colloid.

Their other stealth machine, the Blitz, stayed close to the Astray trio; Mayura's near-death experience had rattled them, so a more experienced comrade was reassuring.

Kyle, having returned from dropping off his injured commander, kept up a steady barrage of artillery fire, while pyromaniac Chris Madsen torched any Daggers that got too close. Brian Kilgore danced around in the air, concentrating his efforts on leftover fighters.

Tolle had been forced to return to the _Archangel_ for resupply twice; he hadn't been reckless with his fire, but simply had more targets than most.

"Yzak, look out!" Mu yelled suddenly.

Yzak turned, saw no fewer than five Daggers headed his way. He raised his rifle; no one was in range to assist...

Or so he thought. Yzak got one, and then the others exploded before he could fire again. Behind where they had stood was a blue machine with the unmistakable monoeye design of a ZAFT mobile suit. It had two beam cannons mounted on the shoulders, and its right hand held an anti-ship sword similar to the Strike's Schwert Gewehr.

"This is Shiho Hahnenfuss," the pilot called. "I was sent down with the Gungnirs."

Yzak couldn't help grinning. "Glad you could make it, Housenka. Plenty of targets to go around."

"Yzak Joule!" Shiho sounded momentarily flustered. "I…roger that!"

Troy Cadwallader chuckled. "Don't strain yourself trying to impress him, mate."

"Troy, I'll get you for that!" Shiho yelled, before turning and slicing her sword through what looked like a guard tower.

The Australian pilot laughed, absently blasting a few tanks to debris.

"Gungnirs primed and ready!" a GINN pilot called.

It was doubtful that the Alliance even knew what they were until it was too late. They knew about EMP tricks, of course, but they had believed that a nuclear explosion was the only way to do it; with the N-jammers in place, it shouldn't have been possible. ZAFT, however, had been working on the technique ever since the war began, and had made the necessary breakthrough. All of the ZAFT and Orb units had more than sufficient EMP shielding to be unaffected. The Earth Forces weren't so fortunate.

A huge wave of energy swept the area, disabling mobile suits, aircraft, ground vehicles, and command and control facilities. Somewhere in the maelstrom a power coupling blew, causing a chain reaction that completely destroyed the mass driver. With no choice if they wanted to live, the remaining soldiers surrendered.

The Earth Alliance was now trapped on Earth.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, infirmary

* * *

With a groan, Alex forced his one working eye to open. _What…what happened?_ His last memory was of the Providence aiming its beam rifle at him. Now he was in the infirmary, with no idea how he'd gotten there. There were people around him, that much he knew, but his eye wasn't focusing properly.

"It's true that the wound was rather bloody, but head wounds are usually like that," Doctor Vincent Lockwood was saying. "However, I have no doubt he will make a full recovery. It will probably leave a scar, but nothing worse than that."

There was a collective sigh of relief. Andrea Strassmeier, Lia Ramius, Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Flay Allster, and Yzak Joule had rushed in almost as soon as the battle had ended.

His eye focusing at least, Alex managed a smile. "He's right, you know. I've had worse."

Cagalli was immediately at his side. "Are you all right, Alex?"

He squeezed her hand. "Head hurts, but it's nowhere near as bad as it looks."

She squeezed back. "When I get my hands on Le Creuset…"

"You'll have to take a number," Kira said dryly. "I've never seen Mu that mad."

Alex snorted. "Le Creuset does have that effect on people," he said, then looked at his cousin. "I guess we'll have matching scars, Yzak."

"Yeah." Yzak grimaced. "That bastard got away clean, sorry."

Alex shook his head. "Don't worry about it. There's always tomorrow."

"Well, you'd better be more careful, so you can see tomorrow," his sister told him in a severe tone. "I don't want you dying on me."

He smiled tiredly. "I'll keep that in mind."

They chatted for a while, filling him in on things. Jean Carrey, it appeared, had long been doubtful of his own position, and had jumped at an offer of asylum in Orb. A few others had made the same choice, though some for less than noble reasons. So long as such individuals didn't betray them, Alex was fine with that.

After a while, the others started to drift away, Kira, Flay, and Yzak to the _Archangel_, Lia to the bridge, and Andrea to the hangar to work on her mobile suit. Even the doctor left, saying something about a research paper that he could afford to work on now that Alex was out of danger.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Cagalli asked quietly.

Alex smiled. "Cagalli, however tough you may be, you're also quite the worrier." He reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "This is nowhere near as bad as the time that shark bit my arm off."

She sighed. "Yzak said the same thing," she admitted. "Still, you could have been killed."

"Cagalli, I could have been killed a dozen times over since the war began." Alex sat up, then moved over a little so she could sit beside him. "The point is, that didn't happen," he went on, wrapping an arm around her. "We all made it out alive, _that's_ what's important."

Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. It won't make me stop worrying, but you're right." She looked up at him. "What are you going to do now? They _might_ be able to repair the Stormbird, but it'll take quite a while."

"I'll probably be in an M1," Alex said. "They're better than anything short of the GuAIZ, and with all due respect to the people at MMI, GuAIZs are ugly."

She agreed with that, certainly. ZAFT seemed to have a glut of ugly mass-produced mobile suits, especially machines like the ZnO. "Maybe you can get a custom one, like Max Labatt's."

"Maybe." Alex would have shrugged, but he didn't want to move her. "It doesn't matter right now, though. It'll take the Alliance a while to decide what to do in light of our victory here. For now, I think we'll be returning to Orb."

"You think you'll be healed by the time we head out again?"

He waved his free hand. "Even if I'm not, I'll be out there anyway. And don't give me that look," he added when she glared at him. "Yzak did the same thing, and he came out just fine."

Cagalli shook her head fondly. "Yeah, sure." She gave him a mischievous look. "But I don't want you thinking about that right now." Before he could ask what she meant, Cagalli reached up, being extra careful of the bandages, pulled his face close to hers, and kissed him.

* * *

Author's note: Panama has fallen, and MBF-X108 Stormbird is scrap. What will Alex do now?

For the record, I am well aware that DRAGOON units supposedly can't be used in atmosphere. Given that I have heard nothing definite, and the importance of the Akatsuki's mobile turret system in this chapter, I chose to ignore that. It's a minor detail in any case.

That's about it. I hope this passes muster.


	26. Chapter 26: The Battle of Orb, Part 1

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator (formerly Mew Tatsu).

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

Morgenroete testing facility, Onogoro Island, 1 June, C.E. 71

* * *

Alex grunted, fending off the double saber attack. He sidestepped, his own saber clashing with his opponent's shield. The other machine pressed its attack, the dual beam saber spinning so fast its blades were a blur. It stopped abruptly, one end and then the other stabbing at Alex's borrowed machine.

"Gotcha!" the other pilot said triumphantly as her saber came within a meter of the M1's head.

Alex slumped in the cockpit. "No kidding," he said tiredly. "You're getting faster, Cagalli."

"Maybe," Cagalli conceded. "Or maybe it's because you're still injured," she added sharply. "You really should be resting, Alex."

The young ZAFT pilot sighed and unstrapped, then opened his hatch. "Cagalli, it's been-"

"Less than a week," the princess interrupted. "You have no business in the cockpit right now."

Alex stifled a groan, grabbed his zip line, and lowered himself to the floor. For all that Cagalli had grown accustomed to her own abilities, there were some things about Coordinators that evidently still hadn't really sunk in.

"Cagalli," he said, seeing her approach, "have you forgotten how fast our kind heal? For all that the wound was messy, it wasn't very deep, as you well know."

She glared at him for a moment, then relented and embraced him. "I know," she whispered. "It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt again."

Alex smiled, returning the embrace. "Hey, at least this was just a training match. Remember that stunt Yzak pulled at the Eighth Fleet."

Cagalli tightened her grip for a moment, then reluctantly pulled away. "Yeah. Still, you shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard yet. It'll take a while for the Earth Forces to recover after Panama, so you should relax while you can."

"Point."

The two youngsters moved to the lounge overlooking the testing grounds. As usual, there were some other pilots there. Kyle Perry, Andrew Waltfeld, Mu La Flaga, and Miguel Aiman were engaged in what looked like a poker game. Alex's sister Andrea stood by a water cooler, chatting with Dearka Elsman.

"Are they together?" Cagalli asked in a whisper.

Alex nodded fractionally. "Dearka asked her out just after Miguel showed up. I don't think either of them has actually said anything, but neither is very good at hiding their feelings."

Cagalli chuckled softly. "You got that right."

They chose a table near the facility's huge window. Alex dug into his inevitable seafood lunch (lobster in this case), while Cagalli wolfed down a seemingly endless supply of chili kebabs. For a while they ate in silence, though Alex found himself wondering how his girlfriend could eat that much spice without bursting into flame.

He looked up abruptly. "Where's Kira? I thought he'd be here."

"He invited Flay to his house," Yzak said, setting his tray opposite Alex. Shiho Hahnenfuss sat beside him.

Alex sipped from a glass of milk. "Makes sense. You can bet the Alliance will hit us here sooner or later, so he might as well do it while he has a chance."

Yzak nodded. "Besides, Flay hasn't really been out much since we got to Earth. She probably needs the break." He looked at Shiho. "I don't think either of you have met Shiho."

Alex extended his hand. "Commander Alex Strassmeier, at your service."

Shiho shook his hand, then Cagalli's. "An honor to meet you, Commander. I have heard much about your exploits."

He glanced briefly at his cousin. "My exploits? I've fought exactly three battles since joining ZAFT, not counting a couple of false engagements. Before that, I was fighting _against_ ZAFT, and quite a few soldiers died by my hand."

"Some in the Homeland resent what you've done, but not very many, especially since Zala showed his true colors," Shiho said. "A lot of my classmates are looking forward to your return to the PLANTs, Commander."

Alex smiled wryly. "It's nice to be famous, I guess, and it's good to know I'm still welcome back home." He looked at Cagalli. "Why don't you come with me, next chance we get? I'd love to show you my home."

She grinned. "You got it."

"Ever been to the PLANTs before, Cagalli?" Yzak asked.

The princess shook her head. "Heliopolis was my first time in space at all. My father has been there a couple of times, but it was quite a while ago."

"You'll like it," Alex assured her. "In the main population centers it's hard to tell you're in space at all. Sure, it's all artificial, but that doesn't matter to us. We have abundant vegetation, open water, animal life, the works."

"Only a few of the PLANTs have changed much since the war began," Yzak said. "ZAFT HQ is in December City, and Martius and Maius build mostly military equipment right now, but that's about it."

Alex nodded. "My family is fairly well off, financially speaking. We have a relatively sizable home," Yzak snorted at that, "in Martius Four. Right on an artificial lake, as it happens."

"It's not 'relatively sizable', it's freakin' huge," Yzak said with another snort. "My mom had the place sealed off after the Mandelbrot Incident. Only Alex and Andrea can get in right now."

"The purpose being to make sure everything is well preserved," Alex said. Something flickered in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "I guess, as the elder offspring, that house belongs to me, now."

Cagalli exchanged a glance with Yzak. Neither of them had missed the flash of pain in Alex's eyes when he spoke of his old home. Both knew him well enough to see that there was more than he was letting on.

Shiho, who of course didn't know him, missed it. "Have you talked with your sister about it?"

"Yes, we have," Andrea said, coming up to them with Dearka at her elbow. "Alex holds title to the house, but Mom and Dad wanted us to continue sharing it, at least until one or both of us got married."

"Possibly even after that," Alex said with a shrug. "As Yzak just pointed out, the place is huge, easily big enough for two families." He sipped his drink. "But that's for the future."

"Yeah," Yzak agreed.

* * *

Yamato residence, Izanagi Island

* * *

Looking at the nondescript building, no one would have thought it was the home of a young man who was already being hailed as a hero by both the Orb Union and their ZAFT allies. Medium sized, a plain white in color, few would give it a second glance.

Flay Allster thought it was a great place to be.

"Kira, this is wonderful," she said, collapsing on a couch.

He smiled, a little taken aback by her enthusiasm. "I actually haven't spent much time here," he said. "Seven years with Athrun in Copernicus –we were roommates- and then a year in Heliopolis. I was five years old when we left for space."

Flay reached up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down beside her. "So you don't have any memories of Orb?"

Kira wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "A few. I remember watching the sunrise a couple times." He nodded at a window, which faced east. "I'm still not used to being on Earth."

"It must be harder for Athrun and Alex," Flay said softly. "They grew up in the PLANTs."

"Mainly Athrun," Kira said. "Alex had been to Earth –Orb, in fact- before; this is Athrun's first time on-planet. It's not that hard, anyway; Athrun told me that gravity in the PLANTs is pretty close to Earth's."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I like it here," she said softly. "It's a lot nicer than the Atlantic Federation."

Kira smiled. "There's a reason Orb is called the Land of Peace, you know. Lord Uzumi only got involved in the war after he heard the truth about the Earth Forces and Chairman Zala, and only because he felt he had no choice."

"Yeah." Flay nestled against his side. "It's sad, though. Orb has to go to war because of a few lunatics on each side."

"You're starting to sound like Lacus," Kira commented.

She shrugged. "She's right."

As if their words had been a signal, Kira glimpsed a familiar head of pink hair in the window. A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Kira called.

Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne stepped in. Athrun, unusually for him, was in civilian clothes, black jacket, pants, and boots, white shirt, and sunglasses. Lacus, by contrast, wore a simple white dress, devoid of the ornamentation she frequently wore on stage.

Kira and Flay rose to greet the visitors. "Athrun, Lacus, what brings you here?" Kira asked, waving them to chairs.

"Visiting friends," Athrun said with a shrug. "This is the first chance we've had to really look around." He threw a casual glance around the room. "Nice place, Kira."

Kira resumed his seat, Flay beside him. "Like I told Flay, I haven't spent much time here. You're right, though, it is nice."

Lacus sighed, gazing out the window. "Earth is so beautiful," she said softly. "It's so sad to have it tarnished by war."

Athrun, used to his fiancée's poetic nature, gently squeezed her hand. "Yeah, it is," he agreed. "And it's only going to get worse."

Kira tilted his head. "Athrun?"

"I just got out of a meeting with Lord Uzumi," Athrun said grimly. "The government just received a message from the Atlantic Federation."

"Why would they bother sending a message?" Flay asked incredulously. "Orb is an official ally of the PLANTs; what makes them think the Cabinet will even talk to them, especially after Panama?"

Athrun snorted. "Commander Badgiruel believes, and I concur, that the Earth Forces are desperate to get their hands on a mass driver, and an all-out attack here would risk destroying Orb's. Anyway, it was another ultimatum. They made the same demands as last time, plus a few more."

"What kind of demands?" Kira asked, sounding uncharacteristically harsh.

Athrun's lip twisted. "First, that Orb turn over both the Morgenroete facilities and the Kaguya mass driver to the Earth Alliance. Second, the return of the _Archangel_, both Skygraspers, the Moebius Zero, and the Strike to the Atlantic Federation. Third, the extradition of Admiral Halberton and the _Archangel_'s crew to stand trial for treason. Except for you, Flay," he added. "Kira is to be charged with kidnapping you; I guess the fact that your father was an Atlantic Federation official means they have to tread carefully."

Flay looked murderous, and even Lacus was visibly outraged. "Those _bastards_," the redhead hissed.

"Finally, they're demanding that Orb change its official policy towards Coordinators to mirror that of the Atlantic Federation," Athrun finished.

"Meaning that people like you and Kira are supposed to be treated like animals," Flay said bitterly. She clenched a fist; whatever she'd started out as, there were a number of Coordinators who meant a great deal to her personally now. Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Alex, Lia, Andrea, she'd even taken a liking to the Desert Tiger. All of them would be in even more danger.

"An attack here is expected by the end of the month," Athrun said. "Fortunately, Orb has a small enough population that a mass evacuation is practical. Coordinators and their families have first priority; no offense, Flay," he added, nodding at the only Natural in the room, "but our kind would fare much worse under an Earth Forces occupation."

Flay shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Athrun. I understand."

"In any case, with the combined transport capacity of Orb, Oceania, and the PLANTs, we shouldn't have any trouble evacuating everyone who wants to leave," Athrun said.

Kira leaned forward. "This is pretty well thought out," he said quietly. "How long have they been planning this?"

"Since Uzumi agreed to the alliance," Athrun said equally quietly. "After Alaska, we simply don't have the forces to hold Orb, and I have no illusions that we destroyed all of the Alliance's mobile suits at Panama."

Flay abruptly got up, heading for the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a tray, which she set on a nearby table.

Kira looked at it appreciatively. A pitcher of juice, four glasses, and some cheese and crackers. "How'd you know we had that stuff?"

"Your mom told me," Flay said, pouring the juice and handing each of them a glass. "She said it would be good to know."

Athrun and Lacus grinned at each other. "Looks like Mrs. Yamato is taking the long view," Athrun said.

"Yeah," his fiancée agreed.

"Anyway," Athrun said, returning to the subject at hand, "the civilians, except for the government and some Morgenroete employees, will be taken to Ame-no-Mihashira, and probably to the PLANTs from there; Lord Uzumi doesn't trust Rondo Sahaku."

"What about the rest?" Flay asked.

Athrun sipped his juice. "The Seirans and the Sahakus have already said they'll be staying behind; I don't want to know why. In the meantime, a combined Orb/ZAFT force will meet whatever force the Alliance sends. Our job will be to make them pay in blood for Orb."

Kira winced, but he understood the necessity. "And after that?"

"The remaining Morgenroete personnel will set demolition charges in their facilities, then escape in a pair of _Vosgulov_-class submarines." Athrun said. "The bulk of the Cabinet will board the _Archangel_, while Lord Uzumi joins Cagalli on the _Valkyrie_. Both ships and their mobile suits will then open fire on the mass driver, destroying it. After that, the combined force will retire to Carpentaria, and from there to the PLANTs."

Flay sighed. "I'd love to see the PLANTs, but I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me, too," Kira said. He wrapped an arm around her.

Athrun nodded sadly. He knew how his friends felt; he'd always wanted to visit Earth, but not in the middle of a war. "When we get to the PLANTs, why don't you guys stay at my place? It's a little too big for me."

"I'd like that," Kira said. "It'll be kinda like Copernicus." He looked at his girlfriend. "What about you?"

"Works for me," Flay said.

Kira tightened his grip, smiling. He knew what Athrun had left unsaid; with his father leading an enemy faction, Athrun was feeling more than a little lonely. Having a familiar face around would do a lot of good. _He's always been a loyal friend. This is the least I can do._

* * *

Atlantic Federation Council Chamber, Washington, D.C., 10 June, C.E. 71

* * *

"I don't believe this!" The president of the Atlantic Federation slammed his fist into the table. "This," he gestured angrily at the screen, which displayed the wreckage at Panama, "makes our success at Alaska meaningless!"

"I agree," an older council member said.

"You know, instead of whining about what happened, maybe we should do something about it," the only non-government official in the room said. Muruta Azrael, Director of the Defense Industries Association, had made his fortune as an arms manufacturer. Now thirty years old, with blonde hair and a decidedly oily manner, he was highly experienced at dealing with politicians.

And the politicians knew it. "What do you propose, Director?" the president asked. "We've already sent Orb our ultimatum, but there's no way they'll agree. Not with that bastard Athha in charge."

Azrael shrugged. "So take him out. Oh, come on," he admonished them, seeing their incredulous expressions, "what good's an ultimatum if you're not willing to back it up?" He smiled thinly. "I'm no soldier, but even I know that even with the traitorous _Archangel_ and their alliance with ZAFT they can't possibly have the forces to hold us off. Quantity has a quality all its own, after all." The smile widened. "We have plenty of skilled pilots of our own, plus the three new machines."

The president nodded slowly at the reference to the new GAT-X models, Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider. "You're saying that we could overwhelm Orb."

"Exactly. They're far more advanced than the originals from Heliopolis, and the pilots have some…special abilities of their own." Azrael's grin turned nasty. "We can handle Orb."

"And what if this Neo ZAFT faction intervenes?" another council member asked.

The president shook his head. "This isn't like Panama. Zala won't care who wins; what matters to him is that Naturals will die. I'll say this much for Clyne: he's not crazy. Zala is." He looked at Azrael. "All right. We'll be preparing for an operation to recapture Victoria. In the meantime, a fleet will be dispatched to Orb; by the fifteenth of this month at the latest. I presume you'll want to go along?"

Azrael nodded. "Of course. It'll be nice to get firsthand combat data on the new machines." The leader of Blue Cosmos stood. "If you'll excuse me."

_Those Coordinator-lovers are in for a nasty surprise,_ he thought viciously. _And if our intelligence is correct, we can nail ZAFT's best pilots in the bargain._

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge, 14 June, C.E. 71

* * *

Murrue Ramius stood at the front of the bridge, staring at nothing. Her mind was turned inward, remembering comrades living and dead. Of those still living, most were with her on the _Archangel_. A few remained with the Earth Forces, thankfully in noncombat positions.

The most important of them had taken Orb service. Admiral Halberton, of course, commanded a sizable portion of Orb's space fleet. Natarle Badgiruel continued to serve ably as _Archangel_'s XO, though Murrue intended to recommend her for a command of her own. Mu La Flaga had proved just as brilliant with the Strike as with his old Moebius Zero mobile armor.

And then there was Kira Yamato. Murrue had come to see the young Coordinator as a little brother, and he clearly reciprocated the sentiment; she vividly recalled Kira's tearful confession that her recent attacker was his best friend. She was deeply grateful that Kira and Athrun were now fighting side by side.

"You know, a Captain shouldn't look so depressed."

Murrue turned, smiling at the newcomer. "I'm just thinking, Mu," she said.

"A likely story," Mu said with a grin. "What about?"

"Old comrades, mainly," she said. "And how glad I am that I'm not likely to know anyone in the fleet the Earth Forces are sending."

"I know what you mean," Mu said, moving to stand beside her. "None of my squadmates survived Endymion." He shook his head. "I never thought I'd be flying off a ship where most of the pilots are ZAFT Elites."

Murrue glanced at him sidelong. "So what do you think of our ZAFT friends?"

Mu leaned sideways against the viewport. "If it wasn't for his last name, you'd never know Athrun was Patrick Zala's son; they're nothing alike."

"I can't see someone like Lacus Clyne falling for a homicidal lunatic," Murrue said, "and Kira considers him a brother."

Mu nodded. "Nicol's so much like Kira it's almost scary. He's not as good as Kira, but that's not saying much; ZAFT doesn't give the red uniform to mediocrities." He folded his arms. "Dearka acts the tough guy, but he has a heart behind all that. He's a good guy to have at your back."

That fit with what Murrue had heard. Of course, it was always possible that some of that was Andrea's influence. "And Alex's cousin?"

Mu laughed. "Sometimes I think Yzak's a nutcase, but he's a good guy. And the way he throws the Duel around, even with that assault shroud…"

That was Mu, all right. The quickest way to earn his approval was to excel in the cockpit. "It's a good thing we have Alex, then, even if he's on another ship," Murrue said. "I've noticed he has a calming influence on Yzak."

"Yeah." Mu raised an eyebrow. "How's Lia?"

"Doing well, actually." Murrue looked at the _Archangel_'s black twin, visible in the adjacent dock. "I never thought I'd see her in the uniform of a ZAFT ship captain, but I have to say, she wears it well."

"There's nothing wrong with her competency, either," Mu agreed. "Any truth to the story that she's got a thing for Alex?"

Murrue shook her head firmly. "None whatsoever. Their relationship has always been that of a brother and sister. Neither is the other's type, and Lia has little interest in romance in any case."

"Lucky for her," Mu said dryly. "You know how possessive Cagalli is about Alex; they'd have killed each other."

"And since they're both Coordinators, it would have been spectacular," Murrue agreed with a laugh. "Instead, they're the best of friends."

"Who'd have thought?" Mu murmured.

Murrue looked at him curiously. "Mu?"

He shook himself. "I just remembered something I've been meaning to do." And then, to her astonishment, he pulled her close and kissed her. She froze for a moment, convinced she was hallucinating, then slowly closed her eyes.

They pulled apart. "You know, I can't stand mobile armor pilots," Murrue said, more than a little breathless.

Mu merely grinned. "Then it's a good thing I'm a mobile _suit_ pilot," he said, leaning in again.

The bridge hatch opened. "Is anyone here?" Arnold Neumann asked, then froze. Jackie Tonomura and Romero Pal, coming up behind him, were likewise shocked.

"I was wondering when this would happen," Natarle Badgiruel said, appearing behind her stunned subordinates. She smiled at Murrue's expression. "Come now, Murrue," she said, using her CO's given name for the first time. "This has been blindingly obvious for months; you didn't dare act on it while we were with the Earth Forces, but our situation has changed."

"Just be glad Dearka didn't see," Neumann commented, moving to his station at the helm. "He has an endless supply of one-liners."

"Point taken," Murrue said, shaking her head fondly. "Well," she said more briskly, reluctantly pulling away from the Hawk, "we'd better make sure everything's ready. The Earth Forces are only a day away from Orb."

Even as she spoke, Murrue wished that they would be doing more than merely delaying the enemy. Sadly, she agreed with Athrun; even with their ZAFT allies, they just didn't have the forces to hold Orb. If they tried to do more, they'd be throwing their lives away for nothing.

* * *

No one got much sleep that night. After Orb had openly participated in the attack on Panama, everyone knew that the Earth Forces would be out for blood. Given the tone of the most recent ultimatum, it was clear that they would be facing the Alliance's full remaining strength.

All they could do was buy time, time to escape, to fight another day…

* * *

Orb Central Command, Onogoro Island, 15 June, C.E. 71

* * *

_So it begins,_ Uzumi thought, watching the blips on the tactical display come inexorably closer. Once they crossed the line into Orb territorial waters, the battle would begin; he had agreed with Colonel Kisaka and the ZAFT commanders that waiting for the Earth Forces to open fire was pointless, so Orb was going to strike the first blow.

"Earth Forces fleet approaching the border," a radar operator said crisply. "ETA, five minutes."

Kisaka nodded. "Instruct our ships to open fire the instant the enemy crosses." He looked at the Chief Representative. "My Lord?"

Uzumi sighed. "Yes, of course." He rubbed his temples. "At least the evacuation succeeded," he said softly, then met Kisaka's gaze. "You may begin."

The Allied fleet crossed the border. Instantly, the combined Orb/ZAFT fleet opened fire, showering the enemy with beams and projectiles. Orb's _Archangel_ and ZAFT's _Valkyrie_ led the way; behind and beside them were a flotilla of Orb _Aegis_-class cruisers and several teams of ZAFT _Vosgulov_-class submarines.

Uzumi gazed at the blip representing the _Valkyrie_, the ship which carried both his daughter and the young man who was almost certain to eventually become his son-in-law. "Be careful."

* * *

_Archangel_, Bridge

* * *

"Aim Gottfrieds," Natarle snapped. A beat. "Fire!"

So far, of their mobile suits only the shore-based M1s had engaged the enemy. None of the Earth Forces machines had yet launched, so Orb and ZAFT were holding back their Gundams. In the meantime, the combined naval fleet was more than enough to keep the attackers busy.

Natarle turned to look over Mir's shoulder. "Commander Zala, what's your status?"

"We're ready to move at any time," Athrun said promptly. He showed no sign of impatience; hardly a surprise, as the decision to withhold the Gundams until the Earth Forces deployed their mobile suits had come from him. He knew more about mobile suit tactics than any Orb officer save Kira, and Natarle had actually found the young ZAFT team leader to be something of a kindred spirit.

"Understood," Natarle said. "No sign of Alliance mobile suits yet-"

"Status change!" Tonomura snapped. "Enemy mobile suits detected! Checking thermal patterns…Strike Daggers, and several machines similar to the machine Jean Carrey piloted at Panama." He stopped, studying his readouts. "Additional units incoming. Judging by the pattern, several are equipped with Striker packs, mostly Aile but also at least one with an unfamiliar package."

"Unfamiliar to you, maybe," Mu said from the Strike; he'd seen the data. "Not to me; that's a Gunbarrel pack, based off my old Moebius Zero."

Natarle swore. "All right. Mobile suits, launch at once!"

* * *

Skies over Orb

* * *

It was the first large-scale mobile suit battle of the war. The Earth Forces, despite the delay imposed by Rau Le Creuset's attack on Heliopolis, had finally produced mobile suits in significant numbers, and not just the cannon-fodder Strike Daggers they'd fielded at Panama. In addition to an improved mass-produced version of the Strike (nicknamed the 105 Dagger), production models of the Duel and the Buster were also present.

Three new GAT-X models, X131 Calamity, X252 Forbidden, and X370 Raider Gundams, added to the chaos. Piloted by three unstable individuals known as "Biological CPUs", they were in some ways superior to the Heliopolis line. On top of that, two different variations of the Forbidden, a single GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue piloted by ace Jane Houston, and a few production model GAT-706S Deep Forbiddens, both intended to combat ZAFT GOOhNs and ZnOs.

Cagalli glared at the oncoming mobile suits. She'd never liked the Earth Forces to begin with; the fact that they were attacking her home infuriated her. The knowledge that they had no choice but to ultimately give ground made it worse.

She glanced worriedly at the silver M1 pacing her. Despite the loss of the Stormbird and his own injuries in that battle, Alex refused to sit on the sidelines. He'd chosen an M1 because it was the closest mass-produced unit to his old Gundam.

_Alex, please be careful. I can't bear to lose you._

She was jolted out of her reverie by a laser blast against her shield. Snarling, she fired back, and had the satisfaction of seeing the offending Dagger explode. Alex followed suit, and Cagalli felt her worries vanish as he blew three, four, five Daggers into smoking pieces.

"Glad to see you keeping up," she told him, blasting another Dagger. "I was afraid you'd have trouble without the Stormbird."

Alex drew a saber. "In the words of Manfred von Richtofen, the famous Red Baron, 'It's not the crate, it's the man who flies it.' There's a reason I wear the red uniform." On the heels of that remark, he bisected a Dagger foolish enough to try close combat. "I'm gonna be busy for a while."

"Roger that." Cagalli moved to face a group of 105 Daggers equipped with what looked like modified Aile packs. _You're going to pay…_

* * *

_This is crazy,_ Nicol Amalfi thought. His Blitz stood on the shoreline with a group of M1s (including the Astray trio), an unusual position for him. The Blitz was intended for stealth operations, but in this battle raw firepower was more important than sneakiness, and Nicol's machine was still good in a stand-up fight.

_Better than these Daggers, anyway,_ he thought, sending a lancer dart into a Duel Dagger that had tried to sneak up on him. "You girls holding up?"

"We're fine, Nicol," Asagi said.

"Heads up," Mayura snapped. "Armored transports incoming; they're dropping Strike Daggers."

Nicol swore under his breath, leveling the Trikeros at one of the transports. "Call it three suits per plane, like ours," he said, firing. "One down."

Juri opened up an instant later. "Make that two."

"There goes another one!" Asagi said.

Unfortunately, there were more than the Blitz and a handful of Astrays could bring down. Soon enough, they had a swarm of Daggers on their hands, mostly the basic models, but with a few 105s and Duels mixed in. On the plus side, both the Blitz and the Astrays were well-equipped for melee combat.

A Dagger suddenly exploded; judging by the angle of the shot, it had been hit from the air. Several pilots on both sides looked up to see GAT-X105 Strike and ZGMF-X09A Justice descending on them. Mu moved like a fencer, stabbing in and out with a saber, while Athrun twirled his combined weapon like a quarterstaff, occasionally taking out two suits at once.

Nicol breathed a sigh of relief as the Justice impaled a Dagger right in front of him. "Thanks, Athrun."

"Don't mention it."

The Blitz's Gleipnir lanced out, impaled a 105 Dagger, and retracted. "This area's clear for now," Nicol said.

"Roger that," Mu responded. "Come on, guys."

* * *

Dearka frowned at the machine facing him. It looked remarkably like his Buster, except that it had a pair of sabers in the hips, giving it some close combat ability. "What is that thing, anyway?" He lifted his beam rifle. "It looks like my machine…"

"Take this, space monster!"

The Buster jumped away, its pilot cursing as the Alliance machine snapped its weapons together and sent a sniper blast at him. "Who _is_ this guy?"

"I'm no guy," his opponent said coldly, firing again. "My name is Lieutenant Rena Imelia, and you killed my students!"

"Huh?" Dearka fired a scatter blast from his gun launcher to cover himself while he punched up the _Archangel_'s frequency. "Captain, I've got some nutcase after me, saying I killed her students. Name's Imelia or something like that."

"Oh, no, Rena…" Murrue's voice trembled slightly. "I'm afraid she's right, Dearka. Rena Imelia trained the young officers who were assigned to pilot the G-weapons. They were killed when you bombed the harbor at Heliopolis."

Dearka swallowed a curse. _Great. Just great._ "Figures."

"Need some help, Dearka?" Kyle Perry's Devastator Gundam dropped next to him, weapons raised.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Both of you, be careful," Murrue said.

Rena Imelia was a tougher nut to crack than the lemmings they'd faced so far. She was an excellent shot, and though the Buster design wasn't the most mobile around, she knew exactly how to make it do what she wanted.

That however, was balanced by the caliber of her opponents. Kyle and Dearka were both Coordinators who wore the red uniform of a ZAFT Elite. In addition to that, they had far more combat experience than Rena, who had spent most of the war as an instructor.

Of course, Rena was hardly alone. Two more Buster Daggers appeared, escorted by four 105 Daggers.

Dearka swore. "This is bad, Kyle."

"Tell me about it –or not," Kyle amended.

ZGMF-X10A Freedom swooped in, wings spread. Twenty-four surgically precise shots lanced out, reducing all but one of the Daggers to basket cases; Rena herself was able to evade at the last instant.

"Thanks for the assist, Kira," Dearka said. "We can handle the last one."

"Roger that." Kira gave him a thumbs-up.

Both ZAFT pilots turned back to Rena's Dagger, which was anything but down for the count. "Don't count me out yet," she snarled.

* * *

A team of Daggers, six basic Strike models led by a single 105, had somehow gotten within sight of the Orb command center. It had taken a great deal of effort, and more than a little sneaking, but they'd made it. Or so they thought.

"We've made it," the 105 pilot said. "Let's finish this." He started to raise his rifle, but then a green beam lanced out, striking the 105's energy battery. The resultant explosion knocked his comrades several meters back.

"Where'd that come from?" one pilot shouted desperately, and then he too exploded. Five more shots struck seemingly from nowhere.

Andrea's GAT-X210 Specter Gundam faded out of Mirage Colloid. She smiled grimly, surveying the wreckage. "No one tries that on Lord Uzumi and gets away with it," she said. "Believe it." She touched a control, and the Specter vanished.

* * *

The majestic shape of the Freedom cruised high overhead, shooting down Earth Forces mobile suits whenever they wondered into its sights. Kira was not easy to anger, but he had come to hate the Earth Forces. His best friend Athrun had suffered personally because of them, as had the Strassmeiers, and now they were invading his home.

Nevertheless, he avoided deadly force when possible; he had no quarrel with the grunts who had enlisted to fight for their country. His problem was with the leadership, the people who had oppressed the PLANTs, the people who lied about Coordinators, the people who destroyed Junius Seven.

A Duel Dagger lunged for him; the pilot evidently thought his assault shroud knockoff would give him an edge against the Freedom. He was wrong, of course; Kira effortlessly swatted it from the sky. Another appeared, but a red blade stabbed through its cockpit.

"You okay, Kira?" Alex asked, blasting yet another Dagger.

Kira smiled. Alex's ruthlessness chilled his blood at times, but he was still an all right guy. "I'm fine, Alex," he said, seeing the Akatsuki and the Justice. "In fact-" He broke off, throwing the Freedom to the side to avoid a double blast of green energy.

In the blue X131 Calamity, successor to the Buster, Orga Sabnak grimaced. "Missed."

"What'd you expect, moron?" Clotho Buer demanded. His transformable machine, the black X370 Raider, was serving as a platform for the flightless Calamity. "That thing was made to fly; what makes you think _you_ can hit it?" He tipped over, dumping the artillery machine, and switched to mobile suit mode. "Get lost!"

Shani Andras, with his green-and-gray X252 Forbidden, ignored them completely. Crashing down on the deck of an Orb ship, he raised the Forbidden's melee weapon, a gigantic scythe, and sliced through the superstructure.

While Kira chased after the Forbidden, Alex's blue eyes narrowed. "Watch out, guys. Those have to be new GAT-X models, and the pilots are definitely out of the ordinary."

"He's right," Athrun added, snapping his sabers together. "And the pilots don't care about each other, either."

Alex took aim at the Raider and fired, missing. "Blast it." He keyed in his team's frequency. "Chris, Hiro, Brian, watch yourselves. We've got three new Gundams here."

"Roger that," Hiro responded.

"There's another one underwater," Brian said. "It's tearing up the GOOhNs and ZnOs."

Alex muttered a curse. "All right, Brian, see what you can do; you have our only Gundam capable of operating effectively underwater."

"Got it."

Chris, predictably, was letting his pyromaniac persona run free. "Burn, baby, burn!" he shouted, laughing maniacally. His flamer incinerated a number of Allied fighters.

Alex shook his head, then grinned as a certain blue Gundam joined him. "Ready to wreak havoc, Yzak?"

His cousin grinned back. "Let's do it, Alex."

They focused their attacks on the least mobile of the enemy machines, the Calamity. Orga, seeing his danger (perhaps the storm of energy fire got his attention), hurriedly boosted away. He tried to return fire, but both the Duel and Alex's M1 were far too maneuverable for him to draw a bead on.

Alex laughed. "Is there anything funnier than a mobile suit jumping around like a flea on a hot griddle?"

"Man, this guy's nuts," Yzak agreed.

Orga, frustrated by his enemies' elusiveness, turned his attention to the Akatsuki. Snarling incoherently, he fired his dual Schlag beam cannon. When the blast struck home, he grinned. "Ha! Didn't even try to dodge- _what the?_" He boosted away, narrowly avoiding being destroyed by his own attack.

Cagalli smirked. "Didn't expect that one, did you?" She started to turn, dismissing the Alliance machine.

Which was when X370 Raider came straight at her. "Reflect this, Orb scum!" Clotho shouted. "You're terminated!" With that, he swung his Mjollnir spherical breaker, hitting the Akatsuki squarely in the torso. The princess, who had confidently expected the attack to bounce harmlessly off her PSA, cried out in shock as she was slammed backward.

"Aaaah!"

Alex Strassmeier stared in mingled horror and disbelief. _"CAGALLI!"_

* * *

Author's note: The Earth Alliance has launched its attack on Orb, with a lot more force than anyone anticipated. The Akatsuki has suffered its firs major check; what will Alex do with the one he loves in danger?

Okay, sorry for how long this one took; writer's block once again. I promise I'll try to do better.

Next is the fall of Orb.


	27. Chapter 27: The Fall of Orb

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator (formerly Mew Tatsu).

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

Skies over Orb, 15 June, C.E. 71

* * *

"_CAGALLI!"_ Alex screamed.

Max Labatt's custom M1 appeared, getting between the Raider and the Akatsuki, but Alex barely noticed. He didn't even notice that the younger pilot was blasting away with a beam rifle. All that mattered was the fact that the one he loved was in mortal danger.

Behind his eyes, a blue seed burst.

Snarling with rage, Alex drew a beam saber and hit his thrusters. Clotho, caught by surprise, was barely able to interpose his shield in time. He pushed the silver M1 back, gaining an instant of breathing space, and tried to swing the Mjollnir.

_Who _is_ this guy?_ Clotho thought in disbelief as Alex contemptuously dodged the attack. "Who in blazes are you!?"

"Your worst nightmare," Alex said in a voice colder than space. He slashed again; this time it bounced off the Mjollnir's chain. _Anti-beam coating, it has to be._

"Ha, ha, ha! Nice try, bastard!" The Mjollnir swung again, this time hitting Alex's M1 in the right shoulder and causing it to drop the saber. Another swing forced the Astray back.

Which was when X102 Duel appeared. _"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY COUSIN!"_ Yzak shouted. The Duel opened up with its full ranged weaponry, even adding a CIWS burst in an attempt to wear down the Raider's TPA.

Clotho swore viciously. "Another one!" He fired a blast from his Zorn energy cannon, but Yzak took it on his shield. He cursed again.

Meanwhile, Kira was busy fighting Clotho's compatriot (in a loose sense) Shani. It was more than a little frustrating; the Forbidden had demonstrated a very annoying feature that actually deflected beam attacks.

_This guy's nuts!_ Deciding that close combat might be better, Kira emulated Athrun's tactic of snapping his sabers together. He went on the attack, finally driving Shani back. Unable to use the Forbidden's plasma cannon –the only weapon he had that could damage the Freedom- the Alliance pilot could only dodge and weave.

Then he saw the melee around the Raider. _Cagalli!_ Forgetting Shani for the moment, Kira boosted skyward, determined to rescue his sister (and future brother-in-law, a distant corner of his mind wryly noted).

"Leave her alone!" he yelled, beam rifle blazing.

Clotho glared at his newest opponent. "They won't quit!" he growled. He wound up for a Mjollnir attack…and a perfectly timed laser blast from Alex's Astray drilled through the Raider's head. Muttering an obscenity, he shifted to mobile armor mode and retreated as fast as the machine would go.

Kira and Alex let him go; they had more important things to worry about. "Cagalli, are you okay?" her brother called anxiously.

The Akatsuki's flight stabilized. "Yeah, I think so," Cagalli said. "What was that, anyway?"

"Judging by the effect, that mace thing was extremely dense," Alex said, casually blasting a 105 Dagger that got too close. "I can't think of any other way for a physical weapon to damage PSA."

"Let's just hope he's the only one," Yzak said grimly. "One was bad enough."

* * *

_Tarawa_-class carrier _Powell_, bridge

* * *

"Captain, the Raider is pulling back. It appears to be damaged," a radar operator said.

The _Powell_'s captain jerked upright. "What!?"

"Don't blame Clotho, Captain," Muruta Azrael said unexpectedly. "We've already confirmed Joule's nephew, Strassmeier, is piloting that silver M1, and he's no ordinary pilot; ZAFT doesn't give the red uniform to just anyone. Clotho's good, but by all accounts Strassmeier's in the top tier of even the redcoats."

The captain grunted, but didn't disagree. "If he can do that with an M1, I'd have to agree." He shook his head. "At least Strassmeier seems to be ignoring him now."

Azrael smiled humorlessly. "That gold machine belongs to Athha's daughter, and our spies say it's common knowledge in Orb that Strassmeier's in love with her. Since Clotho's retreating –for now- Strassmeier won't care about him until he's made sure the princess is all right." He rolled his eyes. "Sooner or later, that'll get him killed."

* * *

Orb shoreline

* * *

Two blue mobile suits exchanged energy fire on the shore of Onogoro Island. One was an Earth Forces unit, Orga Sabnak's GAT-X131 Calamity; the other belonged to ZAFT, Shiho's YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms.

"You're bugging me, loser!" Orga snarled. His bazooka and shield-mounted ram cannon fired simultaneously, narrowly missing the CGUE.

Shiho returned fire with her beam cannons. "You'll be sorry if you underestimate me because I'm a girl!"

The Calamity merely intensified its fire, adding blasts from its Schlag and chest-mounted Scylla multiphase energy cannon.

Shiho growled and drew her sword. "I'm sick and tired of your nonsense!" A perfectly timed chop bisected the Calamity's bazooka.

Orga gaped at the stump of his weapon. "How did she-" Before he could finish, the DEEP Arms body-slammed his machine, knocking him over.

The young ZAFT Elite glared down at him. "So much for you, Earth scum." Both cannons leveled, her finger tightened on the trigger…

And was forced to flee from a pair of Launcher-armed 105 Daggers. Well aware that her CGUE stood no chance against that kind of firepower, Shiho retreated, covered by Nicol's Blitz Gundam. One of the Daggers continued to fire, while the other handed the Calamity a replacement bazooka.

Orga, typically, didn't thank them for the rescue. "Who was _that_!?"

"Ensign Sabnak, we have incoming ZAFT mobile suits," one of the Dagger pilots said.

Orga glared. Four TMF/A-802 BuCUEs, the mainstay of ZAFT's ground forces. Two of them were armed with missile pods, while the others had railguns. Neither would be any threat to the Calamity, though Orga knew the beam sabers could hurt him.

_Only if they get in close, and I'm not going to let them!_ he thought. He raised his bazooka and fired, catching one BuCUE off guard. The remaining three spread out, beam sabers sprouting from their heads. Laughing, Orga nailed another with his ram cannon, and actually kicked the third away.

The last one was trickier. Its pilot clearly realized that a BuCUE was far more maneuverable than the Calamity, and he was making the most of it. He zigzagged around, unleashing a missile salvo; since the Earth Forces had no NJCs, Orga's new Trans-Phase armor wouldn't last forever.

Orga knew it, of course; he may have been a homicidal lunatic, but he wasn't stupid. If he ran out of power, he'd have been easy prey even for a ZuOOT. Therefore, he had no intention of allowing that to happen. Grinning tightly, he powered up his Scylla.

The ZAFT pilot never knew what hit him.

* * *

Beneath the waves, it was exclusively a battle between the Earth Forces and ZAFT; Orb had no underwater mobile suits. It was left to ZAFT to deal with the Deep Forbiddens and Jane Houston's Forbidden Blue.

The bulk of ZAFT's underwater force consisted of GOOhNs and ZnOs, with a few GINN WASPs mixed in, but also among them was Brian Kilgore's Scorpion Gundam. Once again equipped with a phonon maser, the Scorpion cut a swathe through the Deep Forbiddens; while the Earth Forces machines shared the Forbidden's beam deflector, it was useless against sabers.

His attacks did not go unchallenged. "No one does that to my people," Earth Forces ace Jane Houston growled. "I'll show you the power of the Forbidden Blue!"

Brian, of course, saw her coming. "Uh-oh. This could be trouble." He fired his maser once, and was unsurprised to see the blast deflected. "Definitely trouble."

Houston's maser fired back, impacting on the Scorpion's shield. She was careful not to engage in close combat, as her trident would be useless against PSA. Indeed, the maser was the only weapon she had that could be effective, unless the Scorpion ran out of power.

_That applies to me, too,_ Houston reminded herself. _I don't have a titanium hull._ "Look, I really don't have anything against you guys," she told the other pilot. "Just back off, and I won't have to kill you."

"Maybe you don't think so," Brian shot back, "but your superiors sure do!" Four ZnOs and a pair of GINN WASPs moved to flank him. "If you want Orb, you'll have to go through us first!"

* * *

Open sky

* * *

Kira had once again found himself in a duel with the Forbidden, but this time he had help, in the form of Athrun's Justice. The two of them attacked in a spiral pattern, never giving Shani a target long enough to fire. It was giving him fits.

Not that Kira and Athrun were having fun. Kira fired repeatedly with his rifle and plasma cannons, only to see the beams deflected. Projectiles were ineffective, and while Athrun occasionally detached his subflight unit and sent it to attack separately, overall it was a stalemate.

Then several things happened at once. The Raider appeared (with a new head), Alex chased after it, and a double blast of green light flashed up, narrowly missing the Raider.

Clotho glared at the Calamity. "Orga! You jerk!"

"Do Earth Forces pilots normally shoot at each other?" Alex asked, sounding rather bemused.

"Not that I've seen," Athrun said, frowning.

Another double blast lanced out, this time hitting the Forbidden's shield…and once again narrowly missing the Raider. "Shani! You bastard!" Clotho shouted, understandably put out.

The three Coordinators watched in amazement as the Alliance pilots squabbled. Orga was the only one who actually fired; the other two seemed content to just snarl. Clotho did, anyway; Shani barely said anything.

Alex was the first to take advantage of the situation. Drawing a saber, he attacked the Raider; he was still furious that Clotho had nearly killed Cagalli.

Clotho let out a startled-sounding yelp. "You again!" The Zorn fired, but Alex dodged the blast.

"You'll have to do better than that." Alex began swinging his blade in an infinity loop, peripherally aware of his friends resuming their attack on the Forbidden.

It couldn't last much longer. Alex was pushing the pace against the Raider, Kira and Athrun were wearing down the Forbidden, and the Calamity was firing seemingly at random. The new Earth Forces machines had to be running out of power.

What few knew was that the pilots were running out of time.

"You're bugging me!" Orga snarled, boosting skyward. The Schlag locked onto the Forbidden. "The same goes for you, Shani!" He fired again, and once again it was deflected.

Clotho practically shook with rage. "I've had enough, Orga! You bug me- _aaahhh!_"

His transmission ended in a scream of pain, one swiftly echoed by his nominal comrades. As the astounded Orb and ZAFT pilots watched, the Raider converted to mobile armor mode and grasped the Raider in its claws. It then sped off, followed by the Forbidden.

Mu La Flaga spoke for all of them. "What was _that_?"

* * *

_Powell_, bridge

* * *

"The Raider, the Forbidden, and the Calamity are returning, sir!"

The Captain leapt to his feet. "They're _what_!?"

Azrael smiled thinly, though inwardly he was seething. "I guess they ran out of time." He stood, stretching languidly. "Well then. Captain, I think it's time we took a little break from this battle"

The officer spun around. "Are you serious!?"

"Face it, we're not going to get much further without the new GAT-X machines," Azrael said. "Not when they have the _Archangel_ and all five of the Heliopolis G-weapons, not to mention three ZAFT-built and one Orb G-weapon, _and_ four of Strassmeier's mobile suits."

The Captain muttered something vicious under his breath. "We should thank that lunatic Le Creuset for taking care of the fifth one," he growled. "All right. Fire a signal flare, temporary withdrawal!"

* * *

Main hangar, Onogoro Island

* * *

Everyone was grateful for the respite, even though they knew it was bound to be brief. Mobile suits were recharged and rearmed, those that couldn't be repaired were dumped offshore so the Earth Forces couldn't recover them, and the pilots got some much-needed rest.

Losses had been severe. As Azrael had told the Alliance Council, quantity has a quality all its own, and both Orb and ZAFT had paid for it. Brian's inconclusive duel with Jane Houston had allowed the Deep Forbiddens to ravage ZAFT's submarine forces, while Orga Sabnak had wreaked havoc on the land defenses before turning his guns on his teammates.

Orb's surface fleet had taken a beating as well. The _Archangel_ itself was largely undamaged, but the conventional forces weren't so lucky. On top of that, every single Eurasian vessel that had joined them at Alaska had been sunk, though only one was lost with all hands.

"Heavy casualties, sir," Alex said, rubbing his hands over his face. "Our submarine mobile suits were virtually wiped out; I don't think we'll be able to use them next time. They've been sent to Carpentaria."

Lord Uzumi nodded. "I am deeply sorry to put your people through this, Alex," he said softly. "So many ZAFT soldiers have died defending a country not their own…"

"Lord Uzumi, Chairman Clyne knew what he was getting into when he offered to ally with Orb," Alex said. "Just as I knew what I was getting into when I chose to join ZAFT. And in a very real sense, it _is_ my country." He met the Chief Representative's gaze squarely. "I love Cagalli very much. That relationship makes Orb my country as well, if only by adoption. There's also the fact that you and my father were close friends."

Uzumi smiled. "Your father would be proud of you, Alex," he said.

Alex looked slightly uncomfortable. "I like to think so," he replied, looking away.

"I'm serious." Uzumi laid a hand on the ZAFT Elite's shoulder. "I knew your father better than anyone save his wife, and I can tell you that he would be proud to hear of his son's accomplishments."

The younger man relaxed. "Thank you, sir. That…means a lot to me."

"I know." Uzumi looked at the Specter and Buster Gundams. Andrea and Dearka appeared to be in close conversation. "Your sister seems to have taken a shine to Mister Elsman."

Alex laughed. "I saw that coming months ago. You should've seen her in the Marshall Islands; she shot down at least a dozen helicopters before they could hit the Buster." He shook his head fondly. "The way she acts in battle, you'd think she had some kind of split personality."

"Indeed." Uzumi turned to leave. "And now, I have preparations to make."

Alex saluted. "See you on the _Valkyrie_."

_He's right,_ Alex thought a few minutes later. _Dad _would_ be proud of me. I've achieved my dream of becoming a ZAFT soldier, brought what's left of the family back together –or will have when we get to the PLANTs, anyway- and even found someone to love._

He climbed into the cockpit of his borrowed M1 and brought up the main terminal. The saber he'd lost in battle with the Raider had already been replaced, so pretty much all he had to do was make sure the software hadn't been corrupted or some such.

"How long are you going to keep at that?"

Alex looked up. "Huh?" He checked the time display, and blinked. He'd been working for over an hour. "I guess I'm done," he said, pushing the terminal away and standing.

Cagalli handed him a coffee cup. "Good." She sat beside him on the machine's torso. "How long do you think we'll have?"

Alex sipped his coffee. "I'd say till dawn. Those new G-weapons took a beating, and we destroyed quite a few of their mass-produced units. They'll need time to regroup."

"Makes sense," she agreed, then looked at him curiously. "You had a talk with my father, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Alex's shoulders twitched. "He apologized for putting us –meaning ZAFT- through this. I pointed out that Chairman Clyne knew what he was doing when he proposed the alliance." He took another sip. "He said that my father would be proud of me," he went on in a softer voice.

Cagalli rubbed a hand along his spine.

"He was right, too," Alex said. "I'm a ZAFT Elite, fighting to defend the PLANTs. The rest of the family is back together, and," he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I met you."

She smiled affectionately. "So you think he'd approve of our relationship."

"The only reason he vetoed Lord Uzumi's suggestion of an arranged marriage was because he knew how I'd have reacted," Alex reminded her.

"Good point."

Across the hangar, Kira and Athrun sat on a pair of crates near the Freedom and Justice. Both were exhausted; they'd had a field day with the mass-produced units, but the new GAT-X models had turned out to be more of a challenge.

_I guess it makes sense,_ Kira admitted to himself. _They're not going to put inferior pilots in Gundams._

"Hard to believe those guys are regular military," Athrun commented.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "You mean those new Gundam pilots?"

"Yeah," the other said. "The way they were fighting…" He pursed his lips. "We both fought Natural mobile suit pilots at Panama. Those new ones we saw today, they were nothing like those others."

"The others were in mass-produced units," Kira pointed out.

Athrun nodded. "That's true, but Commander La Flaga pilots a G-weapon, and his style is completely different. True, he's probably the best Natural pilot around, but those new pilots have to be among the best, too, yet they're not at all like him."

"You think they're Coordinators?"

Athrun shook his head. "Commander La Flaga is proof that with the right OS, which the Earth Forces clearly have, Naturals can fight Coordinators on equal terms; if he was ZAFT, he'd easily qualify for the red uniform."

"Like Troy Cadwallader," Kira agreed. "So you're saying they don't need Coordinators."

"Exactly, and you know as well as I do that if the Earth Forces don't need Coordinators, they won't use them," Athrun said. "The Combat Coordinator project was a failure, and I know of only two of our kind who joined voluntarily, you and Jean Carrey."

Kira nodded soberly. Jean Carrey had defected to Orb just after Operation Odin's Lance; his white M1 was in that very hangar, in fact. "They aren't AIs," he said. "We both heard them snarling at each other, and AI-controlled units don't move that fluidly anyway."

"Maybe ZAFT intelligence can tell us more," Athrun said, then paused as an Orb Navy steward appeared. The man handed both of them cups of hot soup, then departed.

"I hope so," Kira said, then took a large mouthful of soup; he'd learned to appreciate the value of a hot meal in the months since Heliopolis. "It'd be nice to know why the Earth Forces are using freaks like that; when I was with them, the kind of behavior we saw today would get you court-martialed."

"Same with ZAFT," Athrun said. He looked at his hotheaded teammate, who was standing near the Duel, talking to Shiho. "Yzak's been known to disobey orders, but he'd never dream of shooting at his own teammates unless they turned on him."

"Yeah." Kira had come to know Yzak well since defecting. "Well," he said, yawning, "I think I'll get some sleep while I still can." Before Athrun could respond, Kira was stretched out, asleep.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

Lia Ramius rubbed her eyes wearily. Her ship had gotten into a close-range battle with an Atlantic Federation cruiser midway through the battle. The Alliance ship had crossed the _Valkyrie_'s T, but since the ZAFT vessel's weaponry faced fore-and-aft instead of broadside, all it did was give Lia's people a bigger target. It took less than five minutes.

"The latest status report, ma'am," her XO, a stocky, brown-haired man said.

She sighed. "Just give me the highlights, Nash."

Nash Fletcher nodded. "We sustained moderate damage to the starboard levitator; backups should suffice until repairs are complete." He checked a memo board. "We're topped off on food and water, since we'll be leaving soon. Main engines are in good condition, linear catapults and weapons are go."

"Good." Lia forced herself to straighten. "That reminds me, before we leave for space, we really need to outfit one of the cabins into something that could pass for VIP quarters; we _are_ going to be carrying the Chief Representative, after all."

"Point." Nash made a note on his board. "Fortunately, I don't think he'll expect much; frankly, I don't think he'll expect _anything_, since he knows this is a warship."

"We should still make the effort," Lia said. "This is a head of state we're talking about."

"True." Nash nodded slowly. "All right, then. I'll see to the preparations."

Lia smiled to herself. Nash was the perfect XO: efficient, reliable, and possessed of an almost psychic ability to anticipate exactly what his captain needed at any given moment. A native of September City, he'd been on vacation in Heliopolis when Alex and Lia recruited him into their little band of misfits.

_Hard to believe it's been so long. Now we're all ZAFT soldiers. Well, almost all of us,_ she amended, seeing Alex and Cagalli sitting together on Alex's borrowed M1.

The decision to join ZAFT had been difficult for her. Born and raised on a Junk Guild freighter, Lia had grown up among people who had little use for either the Earth Forces or ZAFT. When she met Alex Strassmeier, however, that had slowly changed. Even at a young age, Alex had been a fanatical PLANT patriot, and would often complain bitterly about the way the sponsor nations treated his homeland.

Lia had taken those stories to heart. After the Mandelbrot Incident, she'd found herself slowly drifting away from the standard Junk Guild attitude of neutrality. When Alex had come up with his plan just after the Bloody Valentine, she'd joined him without hesitation.

The final step had been something else. Lia had, of course, wholeheartedly supported Alex's decision to pursue his dream and join ZAFT, but her own loyalties had been more problematic. In the end, she'd received encouragement from her parents and Astray Red Frame pilot Lowe Guele.

_Stay with your friends, he said. Well, Alex and Andrea are my friends, and I'll stand by them no matter what._

* * *

_Powell_, bridge

* * *

"So how much longer?" Azrael asked.

The Earth Forces captain snorted. "We're almost ready. I'm told the main problem is with _your_ people." His voice dripped disdain.

"My fault, sorry." Azrael didn't sound sorry at all. "I think they've been punished enough. Now that they know what'll happen if they don't improve their performance, we should get some better results."

"Hmph." The captain sounded skeptical. "I just don't like relying on unstable elements. People like Houston and Imelia can be admired; _your_ people are nothing more than thugs."

"Maybe." Azrael shrugged. "We need them at least long enough to take out Yamato."

The captain turned around, frowning. "But Yamato's dead."

"No, he isn't." Azrael shook his head. "He's piloting one of those new machines, the one with the multibeam trick. I doubt even Morgan Chevalier could take him. No, Orga, Shani, and Clotho are our best bet to deal with him."

"Especially when he's fighting alongside that red machine," the captain agreed sourly. "_That_ one is assigned to Patrick Zala's son, according to Intelligence, and _he's_ the best ZAFT has."  
Azrael raised his eyebrows. "Patrick Zala's son? Then why isn't he with the 'Neo ZAFT' faction?"

"He's engaged to Clyne's daughter, the pop star," the other said. "On top of that, he and Yamato have been friends since childhood, or so I heard from Captain Sutherland."

"That would explain it," Blue Cosmos's leader agreed.

The captain checked his watch. "Can the biological CPUs be ready in time for a dawn attack?"

"Easily." Azrael smiled. "Just a few hours, and we'll take out a lot more space monsters."

* * *

Main hangar, Onogoro Island, 16 June, C.E. 71

* * *

Yzak hated waiting. It was annoying at the best of times; when the enemy was sitting practically right outside, it was infuriating. Even worse was the fact that they would have to abandon Onogoro, and Yzak hated retreats even more than he hated waiting.

_But the Earth Forces aren't going to get this place for free,_ he thought viciously.

"Are you okay?"

Yzak turned, his eyebrows going up in surprise. "Shiho? Yeah, I'm fine."

Shiho Hahnenfuss snorted. "You don't sound like it."

He rolled his eyes. "How do I sound, then?" he asked. Shiho was one of the few people who could get away with that sort of query.

"Like you're itching to go out and blow up as many Earth Forces bastards as possible," Shiho said. "Like that cousin of yours," she added.

Yzak snorted. "Maybe he'll be going after that black G-weapon, but only because it attacked Cagalli. He's as cold as they come."

"Tell that to the princess," Shiho said, nodding at the couple.

"That's not what I meant," Yzak said, though he couldn't help smiling at the sight. "Alex doesn't let his emotions get in the way in battle, that's why Bartlett keeps losing. He's obsessive about protecting the PLANTs –and his family- but he normally keeps his feelings locked down in battle."

Shiho chuckled. "Nothing like you."

"Yzak and Alex have always been opposites, even though they look almost the same," Andrea said, walking up to them with Dearka by her side; they were found together a lot these days. "Aunt Ezalia and my mom always said they were like day and night."

Yzak shook his head, smiling; Andrea brought out a side of him that few people ever saw. "You were always there, too," he said. He laughed softly at the looks Dearka and Shiho gave him. "The three of us spent a lot of time together, since our parents had to be away a lot."

"Makes sense," Dearka agreed. He exchanged sly looks with Andrea. "Maybe we should go check our machines."

She grinned in a way that made Yzak suspicious. "Yeah, why don't we," she said, confirming his suspicions. She kissed Dearka on the cheek. "They could use the time anyway."

Shiho watched them curiously. "What was she talking about?"

Yzak heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Knowing Andrea, she was trying to play matchmaker."

"Matchmaker?" The brown-haired pilot blinked.

"Yeah." Yzak met her amethyst gaze. "She's always been like that."

"Ah, I see." Privately, Shiho didn't mind at all. Not that she could tell Yzak…yet.

Yzak leaned back against the Duel's leg. _Just a couple more hours,_ he estimated. Then the Earth Forces would begin their next attack. Despite his anger, Yzak found he was looking forward to it; he found blasting Alliance units into dust was a great stress reliever.

"Airborne mobile suit force approaching Onogoro!" the PA system blared abruptly. "All units, prepare to intercept!"

Yzak grabbed his zip line. _Looks like I overestimated how long it would take. Fine. Let's go, bastards._

* * *

Open sky

* * *

Alex's hands clenched on his control bars as he launched. "All right, people, this is it. We'll have to pull back eventually, but we're going to make the alliance pay in blood first!"

Unfortunately, the Earth Forces had proved they could give as good as they got. The three new Gundams alone were a major pain, to say nothing of the nastier mass-produced models.

_So be it,_ Alex thought. He selected a 105 Dagger as his target. It tried to evade, but he quickly locked on, sending an emerald dart through its Striker pack. _One down, who knows how many to go._

A second Dagger blew apart, courtesy of a precisely-aimed shot from the Akatsuki. "Take that!"

Alex grinned to himself, then jumped, narrowly avoiding another 105 Dagger. He turned to engage, but the other pilot proved to be made of sterner stuff than his deceased predecessor. In addition to that, Alex found that he could sense his enemy, which meant the Earth Forces pilot had the same powers as Alex and Mu.

_Trouble. Definitely trouble._ Instead of an Aile pack, it had something unpleasantly reminiscent of the Moebius Zero's wired gunbarrels. Four remote units spat green death at his M1, forcing him to fly a complex evasion pattern.

"You're good," his opponent admitted, "but you can't dodge forever!"

"I didn't intend to," Alex said, drawing a saber. "Who in blazes are you, anyway?"

A bearded face appeared on his screen. "The name's Lieutenant Morgan Chevalier," he said. "Some call me the Moonlight Mad Dog."

"Commander Alex Strassmeier, ZAFT," Alex responded. A neat slash bisected one of the gunbarrels. "I have to say, I didn't expect to run into you here."

Chevalier locked his saber with Alex's. "Just doing my job, kid."

"Really. I wouldn't have thought your job would include mass murder." Alex disengaged, getting a little breathing space. "I haven't forgotten my sister's kidnapping, or the Mandelbrot Incident…or Junius Seven."

"Junius Seven wasn't our fault, kid," Chevalier countered, shifting his saber to his Dagger's left hand and raising his rifle. "Blame Blue Cosmos for that one."

"Same thing," Alex said, taking the attack on his shield. _He's good. If only I still had the Stormbird._ He returned fire.

Chevalier was becoming more impressed by the minute. _I guess Intelligence got it right for once. This kid really is as good as the reports say._ He snorted. _Of course he's that good; he's a ZAFT Elite, for crying out loud!_

Alex, for his part, was getting nervous. Chevalier wasn't like the new Gundam pilots; there was no hope of making him angry enough to make a mistake. That, combined with the Gunbarrel Striker, made him very dangerous indeed.

* * *

Freedom and Justice soared high overhead. They made a deadly team; any Earth Forces mobile suit that escaped Kira's multibeam attack long enough to close fell to Athrun's lethal sword dance. The Alliance pilots soon learned to avoid them.

Except, of course, for Orga, Shani, and Clotho, who were spoiling for a rematch with the two nuclear machines.

"Ha! There's the hotshots we fought yesterday!" Orga shouted.

Athrun cursed. "Here we go again, Kira. I've got the Raider." Comm intercepts had given them the codenames for the new Gundams.

"Roger that. I'll take the Forbidden." Kira peeled off, drawing a saber and slashing down hard.

Shani dodged at the last instant, swearing. "Bastard," he muttered. He fired his plasma cannon, only to see the blast splatter against the Freedom's shield. An instant later, he was forced to block a double shot from the Freedom's railguns.

Athrun spared them one glance. _Be careful, Kira,_ he thought, then brought up his own shield to fend off a Mjollnir strike. "This guy's out of control," he muttered.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're terminated!" Clotho fired the Zorn, missing by centimeters.

"I don't think so." The Justice's Fortis beam cannons erupted; Clotho hurriedly began spinning the Mjollnir. The anti-beam coating on its chain absorbed the attack…barely.

Fighting had now become general. Kyle and Dearka were now keeping the Calamity busy, while Chris Madsen's Inferno Gundam had come to Athrun's aid. Hiro Nakamura focused on sneak attacks, occasionally backed up by the Scorpion.

"Special attack!" Clotho switched to mobile armor mode and struck with his claw-mounted plasma cannons.

Athrun grimaced, barely getting his shield up in time. He knew he was better, but Clotho's sheer insanity was making him hard to predict. _I have to win this, and soon._ Unfortunately, Athrun wasn't sure how to. A beam to the cockpit would have worked, except that the Raider was an annoyingly evasive target.

"All right, Earth scum!" Chris Madsen abruptly shouted. "It's time for you to burn!"

Clotho cried out in shock as the Inferno attacked, beam rifle and flamer blazing. The rifle was bad enough, but the flamethrower, fed by plasma, was actually hot enough to damage his Trans-phase armor. It wasn't doing any serious harm –yet- but that would change, given time.

"You're the one who's gonna burn!" he screamed. "Exterminate!" Shield cannon and Zorn fired simultaneously, followed by a Mjollnir swing.

Chris swore under his breath. He had no time to dodge, and while the shield cannon was ineffective against his PSA, the other weapons were another matter. The Zorn blast blew of the Inferno's left arm, destroying its flamethrower in the process, while the Mjollnir knocked its head off.

He still had one trick left, though. Reverting to his mercenary training, Chris lined up his rifle by eye, his targeting systems gone with the Inferno's head. He squeezed the trigger once, hesitated, and squeezed a second time.

The results were all he could have hoped for. His first shot blew the Raider's left arm off, ending the Mjollnir threat, while the second took its head off.

Clotho cursed incredulously. "I'm too good for this. Realizing that he was beaten –not to mention low on power- he transformed again and fled, pausing only to retrieve the beleaguered Calamity.

"Thanks, Chris," Athrun said. "Now get back to the _Valkyrie_; your machine is in no shape to continue battle."

"I wish I could disagree," Chris said sourly, glaring at his displays. They weren't encouraging. "Unfortunately, my damage control board is lit up like a freakin' Christmas tree." He eased his machine into a turn. "It's almost over, anyway."

Athrun did a quick scan of the battle area. Chris was right; the only major engagements left were Kira's battle with the Forbidden and Alex's running duel with the Moonlight Mad Dog. Aside from the Gundams and a few mass-produced units like the Astray trio, their own forces were pulling back.

"Athrun," Miriallia Haw said in his ear, "new orders. All units are to begin pulling back to Kaguya." She sighed. "It's time to leave."

"Roger that." Athrun could imagine what she was feeling. Unlike the majority of the _Archangel_'s crew, Mir was from Orb. _I'd feel the same way if we had to abandon the PLANTs._ "I'll go help Kira with the Forbidden, then pull back." He hesitated. "And Mir…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She managed a smile. "You'll help Kira, then pull back, understood. Be careful."

Athrun started to move, then saw that Kira didn't need his help. Judging by the fact that Kira's plasma salvo wasn't deflected, the Forbidden was running low on power.

And Shani knew it. After firing one last shot, he turned and followed his teammates.

* * *

"You've lost this round, Mad Dog," Alex said. "I suggest you retreat."

Chevalier grimaced. The ZAFT kid was right; he was down to one gunbarrel and a saber. Alex's M1, by contrast, was barely scratched. "You're just letting me go?"

To his surprise, pain flickered in the redcoat's eyes. "My father was Eurasian," he said quietly. "Maybe I'm making a mistake by letting you go, but we're fighting a losing battle here anyway."

The Mad Dog turned to leave. "Eurasian, you said?"

"He was born and raised in Berlin," Alex said, his voice still soft.

"I see." Chevalier felt an odd sense of disquiet as he left.

Alex sighed. "He's a good man," he murmured. "Too good for the Earth Forces."

Cagalli's Akatsuki appeared to his right. "Come on, Alex. Time to go."

"Yeah." The Duel joined him on the other side. "There's nothing more for us to do here," Yzak continued, sounding unusually subdued.

Alex shook himself. "You're right."

_The Alliance will pay for this. I swear it._

* * *

_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

The bridge was more crowded than usual. In addition to the usual crew, Troy Cadwallader and Shiho Hahnenfuss were present; they would be hitching a ride back to space. Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha stood behind Alex's chair; he'd refused to go to his quarters until they actually left Orb waters.

There had been a slight change of plans. Morgenroete had already been destroyed; now the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_ would focus their attacks on the mass driver, denying it to the Earth Forces. It had been determined that the mobile suits would not be needed.

"All ships report withdrawal successful," Murrue said from her own bridge. "We're ready."

Uzumi sighed, but if there was sadness in his eyes, there was also a firm resolve. He had insisted that the order to attack was his responsibility. "Very well," he said, a corner of his mind noting the way Alex and Cagalli stood, flanking him on either side. His daughter took his hand in hers. He squeezed gently, grateful for the support. "Open fire."

A hail of missiles, beams, and antimatter erupted from the two warships, striking the mass driver at its most vulnerable point. Everything seemed to hover for an instant, and then the whole island was seemingly engulfed in a titanic explosion.

When it faded, there was barely even any wreckage.

"Bring us about," Lia said quietly. "Destination, Carpentaria."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alex shook his head. "You apologized to me, sir, but I am the one who should apologize. Orb is being occupied because of someone else's war-"

Uzumi held up a hand. "No, Alex. Orb would have been attacked even if we hadn't joined forces with ZAFT. Your people are not responsible for this."

"That's very generous of you, sir."

"It is no more than the truth." Uzumi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Orb has always welcomed Coordinators; we would have been attacked for that reason alone, even without the mass driver. Your people have enabled us to survive that, and thanks to ZAFT we will ultimately reclaim our homeland."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, sir." He turned to Lia. "How many remained behind?"

She checked her board. "A few thousand, mainly those loyal to the Seirans and the Sahakus."

"Traitors," Cagalli spat.

Her father nodded grimly. "Rest assured, Cagalli, they will pay the price."

Alex moved for the elevator. "All right," he said, forcing a brisk tone. "I'll be in the hangar; Chris's machine needs a lot of work."

"I'll go with you," Cagalli said, moving to his side.

Uzumi smiled to himself as the hatch closed. _Klaus, I wish you could see them now._

"They really belong together, don't they," Lia said quietly.

"Yes. Yes, they do."

* * *

Carpentaria Base, 17 June, C.E. 71

* * *

The mobile assault ships _Archangel_ and _Valkyrie_ sailed into the harbor amid cheers from the assembled ZAFT soldiers. Sure, they hadn't actually won at Orb, but they'd known that going in, and the Earth Forces' victory had been much more costly thanks to their efforts.

Alex stepped out onto the dock, blinking in the morning sunlight. He'd never been to Oceania before, but he liked what he could see. Nevertheless, what he was really looking forward to was the trip to space; finally, he was going home.

"Hey, Alex!" Yzak called. "Mom's waiting for us!"

Alex jumped a little. "Right."

Ezalia Joule stepped forward as her nephew approached. "Alex, it's been too long," she said, enfolding him in a tight embrace.

Alex hugged her back, for once unable to contain himself. "I'm sorry I took so long," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it. You're here, that's what matters." Ezalia then turned to Andrea. "And you, too, Andrea."

The black-haired girl practically tackled her aunt. "It's good to see you again, Aunt Ezalia."

Ezalia looked past her, spotting Uzumi. "Lord Uzumi, thank you for taking care of her, and helping Alex."

He clasped her hand. "I made a promise to their father long ago." Uzumi nodded at the two youngsters who had accompanied him. "My daughter, Cagalli, and her brother Kira."

"Ah, yes." Ezalia gave her nephew a sly smile. "So this is the princess I've heard so much about. You're very lucky, Alex."

Alex actually blushed. "Yeah."

Cagalli bowed. "It's an honor, Representative Joule. Alex has told me a lot about you."

Ezalia waved a hand. "Just Ezalia; I see no reason for formalities." She nodded respectfully at Kira, who braced to attention almost instinctively. "And you as well, Lieutenant –excuse me, Lieutenant Commander Yamato. Congratulations on your promotion."

Kira blinked. "Uh, thank you."

Alex stirred. "Aunt Ezalia, we need to make arrangements for getting the ships to space…"

She smiled. "I know, Alex, and I understand how much you want to go home. Not to worry, it will be expedited. There really isn't much we can do here."

"Thanks."

Ezalia turned back to Uzumi. "Lord Uzumi, Prime Minister Cadwallader wishes to meet with you, if that's all right."

"Of course."

Troy Cadwallader appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "While he's seeing my dad, why don't I show you lovebirds the sights?" he said, grinning at Alex and Cagalli.

Both glared at him. "Sure, but if you use that term again, I will break your neck," Alex growled.

The Aussie, completely unfazed, laughed. "Sure, sure. C'mon, mates."

Alex and Cagalli exchanged an exasperated glance, then followed. General laughter from their friends trailed them, but neither really minded. They were just glad that people could laugh at all. It made facing the conflicts to come just a little bit easier.

* * *

Author's note: Orb has fallen, but most of its people have escaped. Soon, Alex will return to the PLANTs at last, and get himself a new Gundam…and maybe another surprise or two.

Ahead of schedule for once. I do hope it was worth it.


	28. Chapter 28: Home At Last

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator (formerly Mew Tatsu).

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters, 25 June, C.E. 71

* * *

More than a week after the fall of Orb, they were now just a day out from the Coordinator Homeland. They could have made the journey in less time, but they first had stopped at Ame-no-Mihashira to rendezvous with the refugee ships. It had taken days to get things together, but they'd done it; numerous Orb vessels (minus _Izumo_ and _Susanoo,_ the Sahaku and Seiran family ships respectively) now slowly cruised to the PLANTs, escorted by the cream of ZAFT's space forces.

One unpleasant but sadly unsurprising bit of news had reached them at Ame-no-Mihashira: the Orb Union was now a protectorate of the Atlantic Federation. Unato Ema Seiran had been installed as provisional governor, with Rondo Ghina Sahaku in command of the military.

Alex had no doubt Sahaku had plans of his own. Given the man's undisguised hatred for the Seiran family, it was likely that he was merely biding his time. Sahaku was a snake, ready to strike when no one expected.

The admittance chime sounded, breaking Alex out of his reverie. "Enter."

Uzumi Nara Athha stepped in. "I hope I am not disturbing you, Alex."

Alex shook his head. "No, not at all. I was just mulling over what happened after we left Orb." He waved Uzumi to a chair, then seated himself behind his desk.

"I too have been considering recent events," Uzumi said. "Before I get to that, Lia asked me to deliver a message." Alex cocked his head, and the politician sighed. "The Third Battle of Victoria is over. The Earth Forces have won."

"Did they recover the mass driver intact?" Alex asked sharply.

"Unfortunately, yes. They deployed several new models, including a mass-produced version of the Raider and what appears to be a cross between the Calamity and the Sword Strike." Uzumi looked angry. "Moreover, the lead Alliance unit was the Gold Frame AMATU."

"Sahaku." Alex muttered a German curse. "I bet Andrea and Nicol are kicking themselves about now, since they helped him design the thing."

"Indeed. According to the reports we have, he destroyed several mobile suit teams all by himself." Uzumi sighed. "To think that a member of one of the Five Noble Families could be so merciless…"

Alex stood, turning to gaze into space. "Sahaku has always had his own agenda," he reminded the other. "You know that even better than I do. It was he who got Orb involved in the G-weapon project; this is merely a logical extension of that action."

"I wish you were wrong. Unfortunately, you're right." Uzumi joined him at the window. "I have no doubt he is using the Earth Forces for his own ends, whatever they may be."

"You can bet it's something we won't like," Alex said, then faced the older man. "Sir, you obviously didn't come here just to tell me about Victoria. If Lia didn't want to use the intercom, she could have sent some low-level type."

Uzumi chuckled softly. "Perceptive as always. Very well." He met Alex's gaze. "It's about Cagalli."

Alex blinked. "Cagalli?" _He'd never tell me to stay away from her, so what is he getting at?_

"Yes." Uzumi nodded at the fleet outside. "Those people just lost their homes to the Atlantic Federation. While few are hurt physically, they are almost certainly in poor spirits."

The ZAFT Elite frowned. "What does that have to do with Cagalli and me?"

"I would like the two of you to become officially engaged." Uzumi held up a hand to forestall a protest. "I am well aware of your opinion of arranged marriages, but this is really nothing of the sort. You were clearly headed in that direction already; I am merely requesting that you make it official."

Alex hesitated. "I understand what you're saying, sir…"

"Think about it: the heir of Orb and one of ZAFT's best team commanders." Uzumi shook his head when Alex started to disagree about his own prowess. "During our brief stay in Carpentaria, I heard some describing you as the next Rau Le Creuset."

Alex's eyes widened. Being compared to the masked man was a major professional compliment, his obvious insanity notwithstanding.

"It would give both ZAFT and the Orb exiles something cheerful to focus on," Uzumi said.

Alex smiled wryly. "All right, if Cagalli agrees."

The older man smiled. "I already discussed it with her. She was delighted, to put it mildly."

"Figures." As Alex gazed out, an old poem came to mind.

_I swim through a sea of stars_

_Never looking back to shore._

_Faster than light, bending time,_

_Forever,_

_Wherever._

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria

* * *

"You guys hear about Victoria?" Tolle asked, setting his tray next to Mir's.

Nicol winced. "Yeah. The Earth Forces managed to take the mass driver intact."

"How in the world did they manage that!?" Sai demanded incredulously. "Wouldn't ZAFT have destroyed it first?"

"They didn't get a chance to," Nicol told him. "An Alliance special ops team managed to get in and disable the self-destruct. On top of that, they had those three Gundams we faced at Orb, plus something called a Sword Calamity."

"Sounds like a cross between the Calamity and the Sword Strike," Dearka commented.

Nicol nodded. "That's about what it is," he confirmed. His expression darkened. "They also had the AMATU."

Everyone knew why he was suddenly depressed. He, along with Andrea Strassmeier, had helped Rondo Ghina Sahaku design the Gold Frame AMATU. Now that it was being used to kill ZAFT soldiers, both were feeling more than a little guilty.

"Nicol, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for that," Dearka said. "Andrea was saying the same thing, and I'll tell you what I told her: You couldn't have known what Sahaku was up to. It's his fault, no one else's."

"Dearka's right, Nicol," Kira said. "Don't blame yourself."

Nicol managed a smile. "Thanks, guys."

The conversation turned to their plans for when they reached the PLANTs. All of them had some shore leave coming up, and they intended to make use of it. Athrun didn't contribute much, but no one really blamed him, and it was clear that he was still looking forward to it.

Flay Allster appeared. "What did I miss?"

Kira smiled, pulling out a chair for her. "We were just talking about what we'll do when we get to the PLANTs."

She sat beside him. "I actually visited Aprilius One with my father a few years ago," she said. "I don't remember much, though." She sipped from a glass of water. "I think I'll visit the Junius Seven memorial and pay my respects."

"I'll take you," Athrun said. "I should go there anyway."

Flay looked briefly contrite. "I'm sorry, Athrun. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled. "Anyway, I figured after that I'd sightsee for a while." She nudged her boyfriend. "Is that all right with you, Kira?"

Kira squeezed her hand. "Sure."

"Hey, guys!" Andrea practically flew past the table, almost hitting the viewport. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

Dearka grabbed her hand, bringing her to a stop. "Man, you're hyper," he said with a laugh. "Mind letting us in on the secret?"

She seemed to radiate glee. "Alex and Cagalli just got engaged!"

Reactions to that one varied. Kira and Flay both had expressions that basically said "It's about time." Tolle burst out laughing. Athrun and Nicol grinned at each other, while Sai looked faintly dumbfounded. Dearka merely shook his head in wonder.

Yzak, however, looked puzzled. "That's not like him."

"Why's that?" Kira asked. "I'm amazed it took this long."

"You're missing the point." Yzak's voice had no rancor; their rivalry was long past. "Alex takes his time with something like this; the only reason his confessed to her when he did was because she disappeared and it almost drove him insane."

Kira nodded slowly. "I guess I can see what you're getting at."

"It was because Uzumi asked him to," Andrea said. "He said that Alex and Cagalli were heading in that direction anyway," general nods; what she said was well known, "and making it official now would give everyone something cheerful to think about."

"That makes sense," Athrun said. "Look at me, I'm engaged to Chairman Clyne's daughter. Sure, we don't usually think about it in those terms, but it has an impact on the people. Same for Cagalli and Alex; the heir of Orb and one of the best team commanders ZAFT has."

"That's pretty much what Uzumi said," Andrea agreed.

Yzak nodded. "Explains why Alex is going along. If speeding up something he's going to do anyway will help the PLANTs, he'll go for it." Then his eyes narrowed. "I know that look. You're up to something."

She gave him her best innocent look. "What makes you say that?"

"I know you too well."

Andrea laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tease him…too much."

Yzak groaned softly. "I knew it."

Everyone else laughed. Maybe they were retreating in the middle of a war, but there was still some light along the way.

* * *

Main Dock, ZAFT HQ, December City, 26 June, C.E. 71

* * *

It was the first time in over a year that Alex had set foot in the PLANTs, and he was struck by the changes. Last time he'd been a civilian, out on his own for the first time; now he wore the red uniform of a ZAFT Elite, and he returned as a respected team commander.

Still, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt. "I finally return to my homeland, but the one I love has to flee hers," he murmured, unaware that he was speaking aloud.

"Alexander Heinrich Strassmeier, don't you dare start feeling guilty just because you can go home when I can't," Cagalli said sharply from behind him. "It's not your fault." She glared at him.

Alex held up his hands. "All right, all right, I'll be good." He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my full name, anyway? I know I haven't mentioned it, and I doubt Yzak has."

"Andrea told me." Cagalli looked surprised that he didn't know. "Didn't she mention it?"

"No." Alex twitched his head. "Come on. We have quite the reception."

Reception indeed. Waiting for them in the gallery was Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne, along with Representatives Tad Elsman, Yuri Amalfi, and Eileen Canaver. Standing at Clyne's elbow was a somewhat younger, dark-haired man.

Siegel came forward and clasped Uzumi's hand in greeting. "Welcome. Please accept my sympathies about what happened to Orb."

"Accepted, but unnecessary," Uzumi replied. "We knew what we were getting into, just as you did."

"I understand." Siegel nodded a greeting at Ezalia Joule, then smiled as his daughter came forward. "Lacus, I'm glad to see you well."

She hugged him quickly. "It's good to be back."

Siegel returned the embrace, then looked at the two captains. "Captains Ramius, a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you, sir," Murrue said, saluting. "It's been a very strange journey."

"You got that right," her niece agreed. "I never thought _I'd_ wind up joining ZAFT, that's for sure." Lia grinned at her expressionless friend. "Blame Alex for that."

"Indeed." Siegel looked closely at the young pilot. "It's about time you returned to the PLANTs, Commander," he said. "You have been away far too long."

Alex didn't even twitch. "I did what I had to do, Your Excellency," he said quietly.

"Of course you did," Siegel agreed. "I wasn't implying that you had deserted your homeland, Commander; I'm well aware that it was because of Patrick that you left."

"I appreciate that, sir," Alex said.

"Though you fought against ZAFT initially," the chairman went on, "it is clear that you were working for the good of your homeland throughout, and your performance since enlisting has been superb. In light of that, it has been decided that you will be granted the white uniform of an elite commander."

"Think of it as a sort of engagement gift," Ezalia put in.

That got a reaction; Alex's cold blue eyes widened for an instant, and he inhaled sharply. It was gone quickly enough, aside from an annoyed look at Ezalia; he then braced to attention and saluted. "Thank you, Your Excellency."

"No thanks are needed," Siegel assured him. "You have more than earned it."

"Indeed he has," the stranger said, speaking for the first time. "He is much like Commander Le Creuset, without the evident instability."

Alex frowned. _Who's this guy?_

Siegel noticed his puzzlement. "This is Gilbert Durandal, one of our top geneticists. He's been working on the birthrate problem."

Alex shook Durandal's hand. He kept his expression polite, but alarm bells were going off in his mind. _Coast told me about this guy. Boy genius, involved in the Ultimate Coordinator project, which means he knows about Kira and Cagalli. Always seemed to have his own agenda._

"Pleased to meet you," he said. It wasn't quite a lie. "The _Valkyrie_'s doctor has been working on a way to give Naturals Coordinator abilities, so he has experience at seemingly hopeless tasks."

Durandal smiled. "Perhaps we can help deal with each other's problems."

"Perhaps." _But I'll have to warn Vincent not to completely trust you._

Siegel waved them forward. "The Council will be meeting to discuss the recent events on Earth this afternoon. Lord Uzumi, I presume you will wish to attend?"

Uzumi nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Alex trailed behind them, reading a note Ezalia had slipped him. He was to change into his new uniform and report to the Council that afternoon on the new Gundams they'd faced at Orb. He would then go on leave until further notice. _I guess they figured I need a rest. They're probably right._

"Hey, Alex," Cagalli said. "Where to now?"

He walked with her to a nearby shuttle. "I'm supposed to report to the Council this afternoon," he said. "I'll be on leave after that, presumably until the next major operation commences." He handed her a keycard. "This will grant you access to my home in Martius Four. I'll meet you there."

"Right." Cagalli nodded. "I'll be going with Kira and Flay to the Junius Seven memorial."

"Okay." Alex sat back in the padded seat, taking Cagalli's hand in his.

* * *

Patrick Zala's office, Neo ZAFT HQ

* * *

"So," the former chairman of the Supreme Council said. "Orb as fallen, and the accursed Naturals have retaken Victoria."

Rau Le Creuset nodded. "ZAFT took heavy losses at Victoria; the Earth Forces deployed their new G-weapons there, along with some knew machines based on them."

Zala grunted. "Clyne is a good speaker, but he was always out of his depth when it came to the military."

"In fairness to Chairman Clyne," Daniel Bartlett put in, "this wasn't his fault. ZAFT hasn't been able to get the GuAIZ into more than limited production as yet; the units available were hopelessly outclassed."

"I suppose you're right," Zala conceded. "Nevertheless, it is still a major blow. Particularly with Orb now a protectorate of the Atlantic Federation, and little though I agree with Strassmeier on anything else, he's exactly right about the implications of Unato Ema Seiran being named governor."

Bartlett snorted. "No kidding. I know Seiran's reputation; he's in this for his own aggrandizement, period." He paused. "Speaking of whom, how long until the Deathdealer is complete?"

Rau's reaction was hidden by his mask, but Zala chuckled. "Don't worry, Commander. Your new machine will be ready in time to challenge him."

"Good." Bartlett's gray eyes flashed in the dimness. "This time, I'm bringing him down."

Le Creuset turned away. _Dream all you want, Bartlett. It won't matter; Strassmeier is far better than you will ever be. And you, Your Excellency, I wonder just how far you will go before the forces you have unwittingly unleashed destroy you. It should be very interesting to watch._

Unbeknownst to anyone in the Neo ZAFT ranks, Le Creuset knew exactly what was going on. Zala's desire to wipe out the Naturals was only the tip of the iceberg. Personally, Le Creuset doubted it could be achieved as yet, even with the new weapon they were building. They had too many powerful enemies; Strassmeier, Kira Yamato, Mu La Flaga, Athrun Zala, and many others were likely to put a crimp in their plans.

_So be it. Ultimately, none of them will escape their fate._

He was looking forward to watching events unfold.

* * *

Junius Seven Memorial

* * *

Flay knelt and placed a bouquet of flowers on a marker. Though she had never had the chance to meet Lenore Zala, Athrun had told her much about his late mother during the journey from Orb. Flay wanted to honor the woman who had raised Kira's friend.

"Thank you, Flay," Athrun said softly. "Mom would have been happy to meet someone like you."

Flay smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Athrun's right," Lacus said. "His mother was always sweet and kind. Kira, you met her, didn't you?"

Kira nodded, staring at row upon row of markers. The sheer immensity of the Bloody Valentine was overwhelming. "She visited Copernicus a couple of times."

More than two hundred thousand people, their lives snuffed out in an instant of nuclear fire. The fact that Junius Seven was a farming colony made it worse; at least the PLANTs of Maius and December Cities had legitimate targets, mobile suit factories and ZAFT Headquarters respectively.

Kira wasn't given to fits of rage, but he'd seen the remains of Junius Seven firsthand. He had stumbled across the bodies of women and children in the ruins. He had seen the expressions of horror, frozen on their faces for eternity.

_Dying once isn't nearly enough to pay for this atrocity._

"This is why the Earth Forces have to be stopped," Cagalli said, echoing her brother's thoughts. "So that no one else has to die because of their genes."

"That's what we're fighting for," Kira said. "We're fighting so that everyone can live in peace, no matter what their genes look like."

"The problem is, my father doesn't want that any more than the Earth Forces do," Athrun said with a sigh. "He wants to exterminate the Naturals, just as the Earth Forces want to exterminate the Coordinators."

Flay looked at him in concern. "Does he really think Coordinators are a new species?"

Athrun nodded. "He's argued with Chairman Clyne about that for years. He…he insists that we've evolved, that we don't need the Naturals anymore." He shook his head. "He's wrong, of course; we still haven't solved the birthrate problem."

"Doctor Lockwood and Mister Durandal are working on that," Lacus said. "In the meantime, the marriage laws here have been changed."

"I bet Alex is happy about that," Flay said. "He told me once that he loves his homeland, but hates the marriage laws."

Kira wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It wouldn't matter for us, since we're Orb citizens." Flay blushed.

"So, what are your plans, Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "Kira and Flay are staying at my place."

Cagalli looked at the ring on her finger. She wasn't quite used to it yet. "I'll be staying at Alex's home," she said softly. "He hasn't said, but I think he's afraid of being alone there. With his parents gone…"

"Yeah. He wants something to fill the void." Kira nudged her. "You'll be spending a lot of time there anyway, won't you?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah, of course I will be," she said. "Whenever I'm in the PLANTs." Cagalli gave her brother a mock-angry look. "You don't have to talk about it like it's some kind of shady deal."

"Who, me?" Kira gave her an innocent look. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you thought it would get a rise out of me," Cagalli shot back, trying in vain not to grin. "Kira, I love you, but sometimes you're just crazy."

Athrun laughed. "Pot, kettle, black? Face it, Cagalli, you're crazier than Kira's ever been."

"Oh, shut up." Cagalli glanced at her watch. "I'd better get going. Alex's place is in Martius Four, so I have to move if I want to get there by the time he finishes with the Council."

Flay waved. "See you later."

Athrun looked back down at the marker bearing his mother's name, a rush of confused emotions flooding him. _Mother, I will stop Father. I promise._

* * *

Supreme Council Chamber, Aprilius One

* * *

Alex sat on the same bench Rau Le Creuset and Athrun Zala had occupied when they met with the Council after the Heliopolis attack. It was an eerie feeling; he wasn't exactly awed by the Council, given that he was related to one of its members, but he now wore the white uniform of an elite ZAFT commander, and was present to report on the Earth Forces' latest weapons.

"Commander Alex Strassmeier will now present a report on the new G-weapons that were deployed at Orb," Chairman Clyne said, as if he'd read Alex's mind. "Commander?"

Alex stood, surreptitiously drawing a deep breath. "The machines deployed during the Earth Forces attack on Orb were of a new generation of mobile suit. Prisoner interrogation has allowed us to determine some of the basic capabilities of these new units, though some aspects remain a mystery."

He called up a schematic. "All three machines are equipped with Trans-phase armor. More efficient than standard PSA, it only activates on impact, thus saving power; as a result, the machine does not change color when the system is activated. However, multiple impacts from multiple directions can overwhelm the system, so it is in some respects weaker than standard Phase-shift."

"So you don't suggest we attempt to copy this system," Yuri Amalfi observed.

Alex shook his head. "It may save power, but not enough to matter." He then called up an image of the Calamity. "GAT-X131, the Calamity. Judging by its specs, we believe this unit to be the successor to the X103 Buster, and it is superior in some ways. It is equipped with the same 580mm multiphase energy cannon as the Aegis, as well as a 125mm dual high-energy long-range beam cannon, a 115mm dual ram cannon, and a 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka. We have reports of a similar unit intended for close combat, which was deployed when the Earth Forces recaptured Victoria."

Next was the Forbidden. "GAT-X252, the Forbidden. Like the Blitz, this unit is apparently intended for special operations. However, instead of turning invisible, this machine mounts a feature called the Geschmeidig Panzer system. This feature uses colloid gas, held in place by magnetic fields, to deflect beam attacks; my friend Kira found that out the hard way at Orb. It is the only one of the new units to include the head-mounted Igelstellungs. In addition to that, the Forbidden is equipped with two 115mm machine guns, a single plasma cannon, two 88mm railguns, and a heavy scythe for close combat. There are also at least two variants designed for underwater combat."

He changed the image again. "GAT-X370, the Raider. A transformable unit like the Aegis, this one's mobile armor form doubles as a flying platform for the Calamity, the only one of the new machines incapable of atmospheric flight. In this form, it mounts a single 80mm machine gun, two 76mm machine guns, and two short-range plasma cannons in its claws. In mobile suit mode, it has a dual 52mm hyper-velocity shield cannon, a single 100mm energy cannon in the head, and a superdense spherical breaker capable of damaging PSA." Alex closed the screen. "If you have any further questions, I will do me best to answer."

Tad Elsman spoke up. "Commander, how much of a threat are these new units, in your judgment?"

"Hard to say, sir," Alex said. "They are powerful, to be sure, but in the words of the Red Baron, it's not the crate, it's the man who flies it."

"What do we know of the pilots, then?" Eileen Canaver asked.

Alex took a sip of water, buying time to gather his thoughts. "Not much," he admitted. "It is clear that they are highly skilled, but their level of discipline seems questionable. I personally witnessed them fire on each other; in particular, the pilot of the Calamity seemed quite fond of attacking his teammates."

"They actually fired on each other!?" Clyne said incredulously.

"They did," Alex confirmed. "Or rather, the Calamity fired on the others; the Forbidden merely deflected a couple of shots past the Raider, whose pilot appeared content to shout at his teammates. The few prisoners we took knew little about them, but they were described as thugs."

Ezalia Joule shook her head in disgust. "So this is what the Alliance has been reduced to." She looked at her nephew. "What do we know about these pilots?"

"Only their names: Orga Sabnak, Shani Andras, and Clotho Buer." Alex shrugged. "I checked with Intelligence when we arrived at Carpentaria. It turns out that not even the Earth Forces have much data on them. They've been designated as 'Biological CPUs' –in other words, equipment rather than pilots- and from what we can tell, their personnel records have been erased."

Siegel Clyne sighed. "It would seem Blue Cosmos is influencing things more openly." He rose. "Thank you for your report, Commander. Now, I suggest you get some rest."

Alex saluted. "Your Excellency." He bowed respectfully and departed.

* * *

Strassmeier residence, Martius Four

* * *

As soon as she arrived at Alex's home, Cagalli decided that Yzak had been understating its size. The house was a full three stories, and the grounds were quite extensive. Not to mention the fact that the property was right on the edge of the biggest artificial lake in Martius Four.

_Nice place,_ Cagalli thought, sliding the keycard through a slot beside the gate. Though far from spoiled, she appreciated a comfortable home. _I could get to like this._

She walked down a path lined with hedges; Alex had described his father as something of a nature lover. The place was clearly well-preserved, as Ezalia had intended. Probably by some kind of housekeeping robot, since very few people could even get inside.

Cagalli had just reached the porch when she heard footsteps. Knowing who it had to be, she stopped to let him catch up. "How'd it go?"

"I managed to nauseate most of the Council," Alex said wryly. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Like the grounds, the interior of the house had been kept meticulously clean. Though no one had lived there since Klaus and Elena Strassmeier had died, it was impossible to tell just by looking. Nothing was dusty; it was easy to imagine that the owners had merely stepped outside.

_If only that were true,_ Alex thought.

"Hard to believe we're in space," Cagalli said.

He shook himself. "Yeah. It's so clean because the house and grounds have an extensive AI system. A whole lot of remotes of various types keep everything tidy when no one's home. Aunt Ezalia made sure the whole system was kept in working order."

"Makes sense."

Alex took her hand. "This way."

He showed her the living room first. It was large, in keeping with the house's general design. Two of the walls were dominated by paintings, one of a starscape, the other an ocean view. Each painting had a couch beneath it, and there were a couple of armchairs on either side of the window.

"Cozy," Cagalli remarked. "And a nice view, too."

"Mom and Dad wanted outside realities –like the escalating tension between the PLANTs and the sponsor nations- to intrude as little as possible," Alex said. "They never attempted to exclude current events from conversation, but they at least wanted a comfortable atmosphere."

"I'd say they succeeded."

Alex then led her through the rest of the ground floor. Cagalli, ever the tomboy (a trait Alex found very attractive), was fascinated by a workshop Andrea had set up near the garage. They didn't spend much time on the second floor, as there was little of interest.

The only thing they bothered with on the top floor was Alex's own room; they avoided Andrea's out of respect for her privacy.

Cagalli looked around. "Looks like a cross between a library and a munitions dump."

The description was apt. One wall was lined with books, a mixture of history and military strategy. The others had an assortment of weapons; an old AK-47 assault rifle, a black-sheathed katana over Alex's bed, assorted handguns, and a couple of more modern assault rifles. A neat desk sat in front of the window.

"You're not the first to say that," Alex said dryly. He picked up a small model off the desk. "This is a model of the plane Heinrich Strassmeier flew during the Battle of Britain, a Messerschmitt Bf-109E-1. The 109 was probably the most-produced fighter of all time; something like thirty-five thousand were built."

Cagalli whistled at that.

"And this," Alex picked up another model, "is Sergeant Michael Rork's plane, a Supermarine Spitfire Mark V." He set both models back down, then sat on his bed. "So what do you think?"

"I think this is a great place to live," Cagalli said, sitting down beside him.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Glad you like it. I was half afraid you'd insist on someplace else."

She reached up and traced the scar on his face. "Alex, you know I'd never do that. This place is important to you."

He smiled. "Thanks."

They returned to the ground floor. Alex fixed a small lunch, kebabs for Cagalli and fish for himself.

"Where'd you get this stuff, anyway?" Cagalli asked between bites.

"There's a cryostorage unit in the kitchen," Alex said. "I think it's a legal requirement here in the PLANTs." He indicated her dish. "Dad had kebabs on occasion, so he made sure to have a supply in stasis."

Cagalli chewed appreciatively. "This is really good. I didn't know you cooked."

"It's a hobby," Alex said with a shrug. "Not all my interests involve all-out mayhem." He glanced out the window. "Though it would seem fortunate that I have long been interested in the military."

She swallowed a kebab. "You think the war is going to move back into space?"

"Most likely." Alex sipped some milk, gathering his thoughts. "My report caused something of a stir in the Council. I think that even Chairman Clyne now sees no choice but to escalate the conflict. With Blue Cosmos effectively controlling the Alliance –not to mention the loss of Orb and Victoria- it's really our only option."

Cagalli closed her eyes for a moment. "That must be hard."

"It is," Alex agreed. "Siegel Clyne is fundamentally a man of peace, but he recognizes that this is no longer solely a matter of independence for the PLANTs. We're fighting for the very survival of all Coordinators everywhere." He stood, moving to the living room. "And to make sure what happened to my parents never happens again," he added softly.

Cagalli followed him, concerned. "Alex?"

Her fiancé sat heavily on a couch. "I…it's been three years, but I can't get past it. I thought I had, but coming here brought it all back." He looked away, trying to hide the tears that welled up. When that failed, he angrily dashed them away, muttering something about how a ZAFT commander shouldn't act like that.

"Alex, that's stupid," Cagalli said sharply. "Anyone who _wouldn't_ cry over his parents' deaths isn't human," she went on more gently. "Yeah, you shouldn't do it in front of your people, but we're alone here," she whispered, embracing him. "Trust me."

Alex finally let go, three years of pain coming out in a rush. Cagalli just held him.

Soon enough, they were both asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Andrea Strassmeier and Dearka Elsman walked in. They stopped dead at the sight that greeted them; Alex and Cagalli together on a couch, both in civilian clothes, both sound asleep. Andrea cautiously approached, but neither so much as twitched.

"They look beat," Dearka said softly.

"Alex has been through a lot," Andrea said. "Looks like it finally caught up with him."

Dearka frowned at her. "Didn't you have it worse? I mean, you were involved in the Combat Coordinator program."

Andrea shook her head. "In some ways, yes. Alex, though, he's had to do so much on his own. Building up what amounted to a guerrilla force, hiding from Zala, ultimately having to fight ZAFT, all the while mourning our parents and wondering where I was." She touched her brother's face, not quite waking him. "He acts tough, but he's no superman."

Dearka just watched her. _You've been through a lot, too, Andrea._ He vowed that he would never allow something like that to happen again.

Andrea straightened. "Let's leave them be. They really need the rest. Besides," she added with a giggle, "they look cute."

The Buster's pilot chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess so."

They left, Andrea pausing to turn out the lights.

* * *

Orbital drydock, December City, 27 June, C.E. 71

* * *

Natarle Badgiruel gazed out at the electric-blue warship hanging motionless in space. The mobile assault ship _Thunderbird_ was a joint project between Orb's Morgenroete Inc. and Maius Military Industries. Based on data from the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_, it was actually more heavily armed. Most noticeably, the Gottfried beam cannons the other two ships mounted were replaced by a pair of triple-barreled Fafnir cannons.

And it was hers to command.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Natarle," Murrue said. "Still, I have to say you deserve this command." She followed the former XO's gaze. "I understand it carries more mobile suits than virtually any other ship."

Natarle nodded. "Ten, to be exact. We're getting Troy Cadwallader and his Dreadnought, Shiho Hahnenfuss with her CGUE DEEP Arms, and eight of the new Astray Strikes."

The MBF-M1S Astray Strike was another joint project between Morgenroete and MMI. Intended as an answer to the Earth Forces' 105 Dagger, it was essentially an M1 Astray with Striker pack capability. Though it lacked the Phase-shift of the Strike Gundam, it was still a powerful unit.

"I'm sorry to see you go," Murrue repeated, reaching out to touch the patch on her friend's shoulder. It depicted a blue eagle grasping a lightning bolt in its talons. "Randy should do well, though."

"I'm sure he will," Natarle agreed. Randall Tucker, a blonde, gray-eyed native of December City, was known for being very good at his job.

Murrue saluted. "Good luck, Natarle," she said.

"And you, Murrue," Natarle said, then clasped her former CO's hand. "Take care."

When her old captain had departed, Natarle strode to a docking port connected to one of the _Thunderbird_'s main hatches. _My first command._ Dutiful though she was, Natarle Badgiruel wasn't immune to ambition, and being tapped to command something like the _Thunderbird_ was a major feather in her cap.

Once onboard, she returned the crew's salutes absently, not really paying much attention. She did, however, note the odd mix of uniforms; some of the crew wore Orb uniform, while others were in ZAFT green.

_Five of the _Archangel_'s crew are ZAFT,_ Natarle thought. _And with Alex engaged to Cagalli Yula Athha, Orb and the PLANTs are effectively bound together._

"Captain on the bridge!" her XO barked as she arrived.

"As you were," Natarle said; after serving under Murrue Ramius, she'd learned the value of a certain amount of informality.

Commander Daryl Morris smiled. "Welcome aboard, Captain."

"Thank you, Commander." Natarle returned the smile.

Morris consulted a memo board. "Two more days until we're fully operational. _Thunderbird_ is going to be assigned to the First Combined Fleet, along with both the _Archangel_ and the Strassmeier team." He handed her the board. "Here's the tentative ship list."

Natarle scanned it. A new warship named the _Eternal_, commanded by Andrew Waltfeld; the Strassmeier team was being augmented with two additional ships, the _Inexorable_, a sister-ship of the _Eternal_, and Rau Le Creuset's former flagship, the _Nazca_-class _Vesalius_.

"I never thought I'd find myself fighting alongside _that_ ship," she remarked.

"Captain Ades couldn't stomach Neo ZAFT's agenda," Morris said. "With Commander Strassmeier already being called the next Rau Le Creuset, it seemed an appropriate assignment." He raised an eyebrow. "You've spent a lot of time with him, Captain. Is he really as good as they say?"

Natarle nodded firmly. "Alex isn't as good a pilot as Kira, but he is definitely one of the best, and he has a cool, calculating mind."

"What about his rivalry with Commander Bartlett?"

The black-haired captain snorted. "It's entirely one-sided. Trust me, Commander, Alex considers rivalries in general to be beneath his dignity." She settled back in her command chair. "In the meantime, we have a ship to run. Carry on."

_Thunderbird_'s command crew went about their duties with the precision of a well-oiled machine. There were some rough edges, given their inexperience, but far fewer than Natarle would have expected. Everyone knew their duties to the letter, and carried them out with only slight hesitation.

_If this crew is already performing so well before we even leave drydock,_ Natarle thought, _then we should be more than ready for anything the Earth Forces throw at us._

* * *

Strassmeier residence

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when he woke up was the fact that he wasn't alone. A mass of blonde hair was visible just below eye level, and he could hear soft, regular breathing. His initial impulse was to pull away, but he quickly relaxed. _There's nothing improper about this; we're engaged, after all._

Still, they couldn't stay like that all day. "Cagalli, wake up," he whispered, nudging her gently.

She blinked groggily, looking up at him. "Alex? What time is it?"

Alex glanced at a wall clock. "0900," he said, reflexively using military time, "which means we probably slept longer than we should have." He stood, rubbing his aching neck. _Note to self, sleep in a bed next time._

Cagalli vanished into the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with some biscuits. "What's the plan for today?"

Alex took one, wondering how she'd learned to find her way around the kitchen so quickly. "I'll be heading to December City; Aunt Ezalia said something about getting me a new mobile suit." He turned at the sound of a knock on the door. "Speaking of whom."

Ezalia wasn't alone. With her was a little girl, no more than five years old. Approximately sixty centimeters tall, with long silver-white hair, she looked more than a little nervous.

"Cassandra!" Alex knelt and gave the girl a hug. "I'm surprised you remember me." He smiled at the sign he got in return.

"Uh, Alex?" Cagalli didn't understand sign language.

"Oh, sorry. She said, 'Of course I remember you.' She's always been precocious, even for a Coordinator." Alex smiled. "Cassandra, this is Cagalli Yula Athha. My fiancée."

Cassandra, visibly calmed, signed again. " 'Nice to meet you,' " Alex translated. "She's very nervous around strangers, but since you're my fiancée, she figures she can trust you."

Cagalli nodded, smiling at the girl. "Nice to meet you too, Cassandra."

"She can't actually hear or see us," Alex said. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how she perceives the world around her, though I suspect she may be psychic in some way or other."

"Cassandra is the product of some kind of bio-weapon project," Ezalia explained. "We're a little uncertain about the details, and quite frankly, I don't _want_ to know."

Cagalli grimaced. "Can't blame you."

"She thinks Yzak's word is law," Alex said. "She'll do pretty much anything he says." He looked at Ezalia. "I understand you have a new mobile suit for me."

She nodded. "I think you'll find it a fitting replacement for the Stormbird."

"Okay." Alex glanced at the clock. "Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up, and we can be off."

* * *

Top security hangar, December Nine

* * *

"This machine was already in development by Operation Spit Break," Ezalia said, leading Alex and Cagalli onto a catwalk. "Fortunately, the people here were loyal to Clyne, so Neo ZAFT was unable to steal it." She snapped the lights on. "Here it is."

Alex gaped. Though it was dull gray, the mobile suit bore an unmistakable resemblance to the Akatsuki. The weapons loadout was somewhat different –it had a Lupus beam rifle and two Lacerta sabers, as opposed to the Akatsuki's double saber- but the backpack unit appeared identical.

"This is the ZGMF-X14A Anubis," Ezalia said. "As you can see, it's based largely on the Akatsuki, though without the reflective coating."

Alex pointed at the backpack unit. "Is that a DRAGOON system?"

Ezalia nodded. "It actually has one more unit than the Akatsuki, but it isn't visible from the front. It also has the same energy shield technology."

Alex whistled softly. _This thing makes the Stormbird look like a ZuOOT._ "Is it fully operational?"

Ezalia smiled. "We were just waiting to turn it over, Alex. Care to give it a test run?"

He was practically rubbing his hands. "Just as soon as I get suited up."

* * *

They moved to a special test area adjoining the hangar. It was larger than the equivalent facility in Morgenroete –more room in space- but not much different otherwise. The main advantage was the ability to test space model mobile suits.

Alex caressed the control bars. _This is more like it._ The raw power of the Anubis Gundam dwarfed anything he'd flown before. He pressed a button on his console, and the Anubis changed from dull gray to silver with black trim as its PSA activated.

"Ready, Alex?"

He looked up. Hovering at the other end of the huge room was the ORB-01 Akatsuki. Several other Gundam pilots had come to watch; Alex could see the Strike, Duel, Buster, Specter, Freedom, and Justice staying well out of the way. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then here I come!"

Alex drew his sabers and snapped them together, blocking Cagalli's saber attack at the last instant. He pushed back, following up with a low-power laser blast. Knowing all about the reflective coating, he aimed for the optics, temporarily blinding her.

"Good one." Cagalli twirled her saber a couple of times, then lunged forward. Alex split his weapons and crossed the blades in an X, binding the Akatsuki's saber. The two machines strained, fighting to break the impasse.

Alex abruptly released the Akatsuki and drew back. He then deployed his DRAGOON system, unleashing a torrent of green energy. Cagalli followed suit with the Akatsuki's mobile turret system, and the room seemed to explode with green light.

"I think this is a draw," Ezalia Joule said. She looked at a woman in Morgenroete uniform. "What do you think?"

"It's easy to tell that the Anubis is based on the Akatsuki," Erica Simmons said. "The only area where Cagalli's machine is superior is the reflective coating."

Outside, the various mobile suits powered down. "The Anubis was designed with Alex in mind," Ezalia said. "His powers of spatial awareness rival Commander La Flaga's, hence the DRAGOON system."

"The color scheme is certainly appropriate, given his relationship with the princess," Erica murmured. "His silver to her gold."

Ezalia laughed softly. "Yes, it is at that."

_And it's a good thing they're both highly skilled,_ she thought. _This war is going to heat up again before long._

* * *

Seiran residence, Orb Union, 29 June, C.E. 71

* * *

Yuna Roma Seiran stormed into his father's office. "Father, are the reports from the PLANTs accurate?" he asked without preamble.

His father, Unato Ema Seiran, grimaced. "I'm afraid so. Cagalli Yula Athha is now officially engaged to that ZAFT upstart, and that fool Uzumi is openly supporting it."

Yuna swore. "The Chief Representative's daughter marrying a _Coordinator_, one related to a Supreme Council member, no less!"

"I agree that it's absurd, but it's happening." Unato smiled humorlessly. "Look at it this way, Yuna; having you marry the girl is no longer necessary. Thanks to the Earth Forces, our hold on Orb is secure."

"Secure?" Yuna snorted. "How can it be secure with that lunatic Sahaku running around?"

"Let Rondo Ghina and his idiot sister play their little games," Unato said with contempt. "They have their uses, but the time will come to dispose of them." Both men hoped it would be soon. "In any case, things may be coming to a head soon."

Yuna looked suddenly interested. "How?"

"The Earth Forces will be sending a fleet to Artemis," his father told him. "None of our people will be involved, but it will give the Alliance a substantial presence in space."

"Enough to wipe out the PLANTs?"

Unato shook his head. "Not yet. We'll need to increase our own space forces for that, unless of course something breaks." He waved a hand. "But that is for the future. For now, I want you to take command of the Home Fleet. Keep Carpentaria Base honest."

Yuna nodded. "Of course, Father."

* * *

Author's note: Alex gets his new Gundam, gets promoted, and gets engaged. Things sure have changed since he was last in the PLANTs. Meanwhile, both Patrick Zala and the Seirans appear to be Up To Something.

I do believe I finished this one in record time. I hope it's up to standard.

The poem from the scene in Alex's quarters comes from the PS2 game R-Type Final.


	29. Chapter 29: Setting the Stage

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator (formerly Mew Tatsu).

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

Refugee center, Junius Three, 30 June, C.E. 71

* * *

Shinn Asuka snapped his suitcase closed. Unlike the majority of the Orb refugees, his family was going to be remaining in the PLANTs even after Orb was freed. That suited him just fine; after watching that parade in Orb more than a month earlier, his dream was to join ZAFT the moment he was old enough. 

To his relief, his parents hadn't objected at all. On the contrary, they were very supportive, if understandably nervous. In the meantime, though, they were moving to Maius City, there to start a new life.

Shinn stepped out onto the street; his parents and younger sister had gone ahead of him. _The station is east of here,_ he recalled, and set off.

He didn't get very far. Around one corner, he came to a jarring halt, almost running into four uniformed youngsters. To his shock, Shinn found that he recognized three of them; Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom, Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Orb's Chief Representative and pilot of the Akatsuki, and Alex Strassmeier, ZAFT's newest star.

"Ah, sorry," Shinn stammered. "I didn't mean to-"

Alex held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. You can hardly be blamed for almost colliding with someone around a blind corner." He stooped and picked up the suitcase Shinn had dropped.

Shinn took it gratefully. "Um, thanks, Commander."

The black-haired Gundam pilot smiled. "I see you know who I am, at least."

"Yeah." Shinn was still nervous. "I've seen all of you except her." He nodded at a redhead in Orb uniform.

"At the parade in Orb, no doubt." Alex waved at the girl. "This is Ensign Flay Allster, the _Archangel_'s communications officer." Flay smiled at the young Coordinator. "So, what brings you out here?"

Shinn squared his shoulders. "We –my family- have decided to stay in the PLANTs even after Orb is freed," he said. "I'm going to join ZAFT as soon as I'm old enough."

"Indeed." Alex gave him a considering look. "May I ask how old you are?"

"I'll be fourteen in September," Shinn said.

"I see." Alex nodded slowly. "If you'd like, I'll sponsor your entrance to the Academy."

Shinn's eyes went wide with shock. "C-Commander?"

"ZAFT needs all the people it can get," Alex said. "Remember, the Earth Forces still outnumber us by something like a hundred to one."

It took almost a minute for Shinn to get a coherent sentence out. "I…thank you, Commander."

Alex smiled. "Don't mention it, kid."

* * *

Kira watched the crimson-eyed youth go on his way. Somehow, Shinn Asuka reminded him of himself, back at Heliopolis. _Except that he's all fired up to do his part, while I wanted nothing to do with the war,_ Kira thought. 

"Are you sure about sponsoring him, Alex?" Flay asked. "He'll only be fifteen…"  
"Flay, _you_ were only fifteen when you enlisted with the Earth Forces, remember?" Alex countered mildly. "Then there's Nicol, who's about two weeks older than you are. Besides, Shinn's a Coordinator. He'll be fine."

Flay nodded slowly. _He's got a point._

"For now, what say we get some lunch," Alex said. "I know a great restaurant near here."

Evidently, they weren't the only ones to have that idea. Before they'd gone more than a few steps, they ran into Athrun and Lacus. A few steps after that, Dearka and Andrea turned up, followed by Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss. Then, just for good measure, Nicol Amalfi appeared with M1 Astray pilot Mayura Labatt.

Fortunately, the restaurant in question had a sufficiently diverse menu to satisfy everyone's tastes. Both Strassmeiers ordered seafood (of course). Cagalli munched on chili kebabs (secretly grateful that Andrew Waltfeld wasn't there to tease her about it).

"How can you eat something that spicy!?" Andrea asked in feigned exasperation. "I'm amazed you're not breathing fire!"

Cagalli swallowed. "You're one to talk, Andrea! I've seen the way you eat."

"Just don't get Mu started," Kira said. "He agrees with Commander Waltfeld."

His sister shot him a nasty look. "What, he prefers yogurt sauce?"

Alex and Yzak exchanged despairing glances. "Could you guys think of something more pointless to argue about?" Alex asked.

"Probably not," Andrea said, completely unrepentant.

Her brother pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "That's what I thought." He dipped a piece of lobster in sauce, then popped it in his mouth.

"See! Alex likes it that way, too!" Cagalli said triumphantly.

"He's always been crazy," Andrea responded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Alex washed the lobster down with some milk. "Don't bring me into this," he warned, trying to stare them down. It was futile, and he knew it; Andrea had always been immune to his glare, and the only person who could stare Cagalli down was her own father.

Shiho, meanwhile, was looking at them in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"Don't worry about it, Housenka," Yzak said. "Cagalli and Andrea are so much alike it's scary."

"Maybe that's why Alex fell in love with her," Andrea said with a grin.

Alex sputtered into his milk, prompting gales of laughter from the others. He mopped his napkin over the spill, muttering darkly in German all the while. _I knew she couldn't let this go without tweaking me about it,_ he thought.

"Now, now, be nice," Flay said once she stopped laughing.

"Fat chance of her ever being nice," Dearka commented, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. "Ow!"

Yzak shook his head. "I warned you what she's like, Dearka. Not my fault you didn't listen."

"Oh, shut up," Dearka muttered.

Kira appeared to be focused on his lunch, but he was following things very closely. He found the whole thing highly amusing, bringing out a side of Alex that hadn't been visible at Heliopolis. _He acted like a machine, but he's just as human as the rest of us,_ Kira thought with a carefully hidden grin.

* * *

Rondo Ghina Sahaku's office, Ame-no-Mihashira

* * *

Sahaku smiled at the Earth Forces representative. "Thank you for your assistance, Commander," he said. "I am sure this will prove very useful." 

The other smiled back. "We're happy to be of service, Lord Sahaku, and grateful that you are willing to send Orb forces to help bring the fight to ZAFT."

"Think nothing of it," Sahaku said. "In point of fact, our people are in little danger. Fool though he may be, Uzumi Nara Athha cares deeply for Orb; in light of that, his ZAFT allies are unlikely to do more than disable our units."

"That's what we're counting on," the other replied. He drew himself up and saluted. "If you'll excuse me."

Sahaku shook his head. "What a fool," he murmured. "Neither ZAFT nor the Earth Forces will be necessary in my ideal world."

Thanks in part to the Earth Forces, he was well on his way to achieving that goal. The Alliance had provided him with several new mobile suits, including a GAT-X333 Raider Full Spec and a GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. Combined with Orb's M1s and his own Gold Frame AMATU, they gave him a substantial military force.

_Orb is only the first step. Once those Seiran vermin are out of the way –one of the few things I agree with Strassmeier on; pity he'd never join me- I can begin to act more openly._ Sahaku snorted. _Those idiots actually think the Earth Alliance will allow them to do whatever they wish with Orb._

That was one mistake he would never make. He knew perfectly well that the Alliance was dominated by Blue Cosmos, which meant that he had to act very circumspectly. After all, Rondo Ghina Sahaku was himself a Coordinator.

_Sooner or later, Blue Cosmos must be dealt with…permanently._

He pressed a key on his desk. "This is Sahaku. Prepare the _Izumo_ for deployment within the week."

"Yes, sir."

Sahaku sat back. _Soon, Athha. Very soon._

* * *

_Vesalius_, bridge, 1 July, C.E. 71

* * *

For Captain Fredrik Ades, things had taken a very strange turn since Operation Spit Break. Patrick Zala had fled the PLANTs, openly declaring his intention to exterminate the Naturals. At the same time, Rau Le Creuset, Ades's own CO, had disappeared, resurfacing long enough to nearly kill Alex Strassmeier at Panama. 

_I never thought the Commander would turn traitor,_ Ades thought, then turned as his new commander stepped through the bridge hatch. "Commander Strassmeier, welcome aboard," he said, saluting.

Strassmeier, his space-black hair making an odd contrast to the pristine white uniform he wore, returned the salute. "Thank you, Captain." He clasped the older man's hand. "It's nice to meet you off the battlefield."

Ades nodded, hiding his surprise. Strassmeier was more personable than he'd heard. "Likewise, Commander," he said.

Strassmeier's cold blue gaze swept over the bridge. "I trust things are proceeding smoothly?"

"Yes, sir," Ades replied, grateful for the change of subject. "Our mobile suit complement is at full, three each of GuAIZs and the new Astray Strikes. The last major battle we were involved in was the destruction of the Eighth Fleet, so the ship itself didn't need much work."

"Excellent." Strassmeier nodded approvingly. "_Alles in ordnung,_ Captain."

Ades frowned. "Sir?"

"Oh, sorry." Strassmeier looked briefly sheepish. "My father was German, and I'm afraid I occasionally forget which language I'm speaking. It means 'all in order'."

Ades gave a slow nod. That made sense; he'd heard of Strassmeier's mania for efficiency. According to Yzak, it was in his blood. _German efficiency and all that._ "I'm glad you approve, sir."

Strassmeier smiled; the expression looked somehow out of place on his angular face. "No need to be surprised, Captain. The _Vesalius_ has an impressive battle record, and I do not for an instant believe that it is solely due to Rau Le Creuset. You are to be commended on your skill."

"Thank you, sir," Ades said, feeling decidedly strange. The Commander was not at all what he'd been told to expect.

"On to other matters." Strassmeier brought up a general map of space. "I came aboard at this time because there have been some new developments of which I felt I should personally inform you. First, the Earth Forces are reinforcing their Ptolemaeus lunar base."

Ades frowned. "That's hardly a surprise, sir."

"Perhaps not, but Committee Chairwoman Joule told me that there's a major construction project there." Strassmeier's expression hardened. "Best guess is two, possibly three _Archangel_-class warships."

The _Vesalius_'s captain winced. Having faced two such vessels before, he had no desire to repeat the experience. "That could be a problem."

"It's not the worst, either." Strassmeier grimaced. "In addition to the various Dagger models, the three Gundams we faced at Orb are being transferred to space." For a brief moment, he looked like he wanted to spit. "On top of that, Rondo Ghina Sahaku is up to something."

"I've never understood his motives," Ades said. "He's a Coordinator, so why would he deal with the Earth Forces? For that matter, why would _they_ deal with _him_?"

The younger man snorted. "To answer your second question first, it's unlikely that they know he's a Coordinator in the first place. As for the rest, I have long known that Sahaku has his own agenda. He's undoubtedly using the Earth Forces for his own ends."

"That would explain it," Ades agreed.

"In any case, the First Fleet will be moving out in four days," Strassmeier said. "I thought I should give you a heads-up."

"Understood. And I appreciate it," Ades said.

Strassmeier nodded. "All right, then, Captain. I'll leave you to your duties." He saluted, then pushed off for the hatch.

* * *

Zala residence, December Five

* * *

For the first time since the Bloody Valentine, Athrun's home actually felt alive. With Kira's parents, Kira himself, and the ever-lively Flay Allster staying there, it was almost like the war had never happened. As far as Athrun was concerned, that was a good thing. 

"Thanks for coming, guys," Athrun said quietly.

Kira grinned. "I should be saying 'Thanks for inviting me' or something like that."

"Normally, yeah." Athrun sighed. "But it's different here. With my mother gone, and my father out of his mind…"

"I understand." Kira gripped his friend's shoulder.

Athrun managed a smile. "Thanks, Kira."

"Athrun, you were always there for me back at Copernicus," Kira said. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't help you with something like this."

There was no doubt he meant what he said. Kira and his family had moved to Heliopolis in order to avoid the war entirely. Nevertheless, he had piloted the Earth Forces' GAT-X105 Strike in order to protect people important to him. When Kira Yamato accepted someone as a friend, he was loyal to the end.

That attitude had caused Athrun some problems after Heliopolis, but they'd only come into direct conflict three times, and neither had been shooting to kill.

"I appreciate it, Kira, believe me," Athrun said. "You and Flay are welcome to stay here whenever you're in the PLANTs."

"That's enough gloomy talk!" Flay said before Kira could respond. "We're supposed to be relaxing here. I know we're going to be leaving in a few days, but we shouldn't be thinking about that now."

Kira and Athrun both laughed. Somehow, it was hard to be depressed with Flay around. "All right," Kira said, still laughing. "We'll be good."

Flay smiled. "Good."

They moved to the living room, where they were joined by Lacus Clyne, as well as Kira's parents. Haruma and Caridad Yamato had been delighted when Kira and Athrun reunited at Orb. Having met Athrun before, they knew that he was nothing like his father, and that he would back Kira no matter what.

Mindful of Flay's desire to avoid discussing the war, they instead spoke of their plans for after the war. Flay and all three Yamatos intended to return to Orb. Kira was going to remain in the service, though he'd likely go on extended leave.

Athrun, too, planned to remain a soldier. In the wake of the Bloody Valentine, he felt it was his duty to defend his people. As it happened, Lacus's father had approaching him with an interesting proposal.

"It's called FAITH," he said, tucking an arm around his fiancée. "Fast-Acting Integrated Tactical Headquarters. He wants me to be the field commander."

Flay leaned forward. "What's it about?"

"It's a sort of special operations unit, reporting directly to the Chairman," Athrun explained. "Members will act outside the normal ZAFT chain of command."

"Father thought Athrun would be best because he's already a hero to our people, and he has the Justice," Lacus said.

Athrun nodded. "I'll be asking Nicol to serve as my exec; the Blitz would be useful for a unit like that." He sipped from a glass of water. "I think Chairman Clyne is considering Alex for FAITH, as well."

"It would fit him," Kira said. "He's always done well on his own."

"No kidding," Athrun said with an involuntary shiver. He clearly remembered being briefly scared out of his wits by his first sight of the _Valkyrie_; the ship looked positively evil. "There's a reason people are calling him the next Rau Le Creuset."

Flay had a dreamy look in her eyes. "You know, he's really handsome in that white uniform."

"Hey!" Kira protested. "What am I then!?"

She smiled affectionately. "The one I love," she said, eliciting a furious blush.

Athrun laughed. "Just be glad Cagalli didn't hear you. She's pretty possessive where Alex is concerned." He smiled at the redhead. "So you'll be going to Orb?"

"Where Kira goes, I go," Flay said firmly. "Everyone I really care about is with either Orb or ZAFT these days. With Daddy gone…"

Athrun flinched, looking away. "Flay, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Athrun," Flay said. "You were doing your duty as a ZAFT soldier, and you couldn't have known my father was on one of those ships."

"And besides, _you_ didn't destroy the _Montgomery_," Kira added.

The Justice's pilot seemed to sag. "Thanks, both of you."

* * *

Jachin Due defense perimeter

* * *

_He's right on schedule,_ Chris Madsen thought, watching the _Laurasia_-class frigate slide into parking orbit. Such a vessel was of course a common sight near the space fortress Jachin Due, but this particular ship was rarely seen anywhere near the PLANTs, for it did not belong to ZAFT. The _Cobra_ belonged to the mercenary organization known as Serpent Tail, the group to which Chris once belonged. 

Two mobile suits launched from the frigate, one a customized ZGMF-1017 GINN, the other the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, the Second G version if Chris saw it correctly. He keyed his comm. "Gai, Elijah, is that you?"

"It's us," Gai Murakumo confirmed. "Been a while, Chris."

Chris smiled, goosing the Inferno forward. "Yeah, it has."

"Is it true you've joined ZAFT?" Elijah Kiel asked.

"I'm sitting here in a heavily-armed Gundam and the Jachin forces aren't shooting at me. What do you think?" Chris said mildly.

"We thought they might have hired you," Gai said.

Chris shook his head. "I'm under Alex Strassmeier's command, and he doesn't operate that way. Oh, he'll use mercenaries if he has to, but he doesn't really trust them. Nothing personal, he's just wary of someone who's loyalty is to his paycheck."

"Can't blame him," Gai admitted. "Come on, we can chat aboard ship."

* * *

_Laurasia_-class frigate _Cobra_, Gai Murakumo's quarters

* * *

"…So we ran into Alex's sister outside Orb, and things went on from there," Chris said, lounging back in his chair. 

Gai, who wore the remains of an Atlantic Federation uniform, raised his eyebrows. "So why did you go so far as to join ZAFT?"

Chris was silent for a few moments. He'd left Serpent Tail even before the Nova battle of the previous year, where Gai had confronted Mikhail Coast, barely escaping with his life. Most of that time had been spent helping his friend Alex at Heliopolis.

"Part of it was because Alex did," he said at last. "Mostly, though, because it was the right thing to do."

"So you won't be returning to Serpent Tail?" Elijah asked.

Chris shook his head. "It might sound crazy, but…I've found something to believe in."

"Well, you don't have to worry about fighting Serpent Tail at this point," Gai said. "Given their recent actions, I don't think they'd hire us in the first place, and we wouldn't accept if they tried."

The younger man looked surprised. "I always thought you were pretty much for sale to the highest bidder."

"Normally, you're right," Gai said. "But working for the Earth Forces isn't very healthy right now."

"True." Chris shrugged. "Like I said, I've found something to believe in. And the PLANTs are my home; I'm not letting those Blue Cosmos bastards win. Or Sahaku, for that matter."

Gai nodded. "Speaking of Sahaku, that's one reason we came. Erica Simmons –I'm sure you know her- asked for help getting out from under his thumb."

Chris tilted his head. "She's not exactly rich. How much is she paying you?"

"Nothing," Gai replied. He smiled at his friend's expression. "Erica was a big help when I was in Orb, Chris. I pay my debts."

"Besides," Elijah put in, "Rondo hates mercenaries, so it's a matter of self-preservation."

Chris snorted. "I've noticed." He cocked an eyebrow. "So what does this have to do with ZAFT?"

"More Orb, actually," Gai said, "but ZAFT as well. Specifically, we'd like to see whatever information you have on Rondo Ghina Sahaku."

Chris pursed his lips. "I'll see what I can do. The Orb stuff shouldn't be a problem; Lord Uzumi considers Rondo a traitor, after all. ZAFT might be a little trickier; a lot of people remember that you attacked the fleet at Nova, and of course there's Miguel Aiman to consider."

Gai nodded. Since he was the reason Miguel had been unable to use his custom GINN at Heliopolis, he understood very well. "We'll take what we can get, Chris, don't worry. I won't ask you to compromise your loyalties."

"Thanks." Chris smiled gratefully. "I'll talk to Alex about the ZAFT data; since his aunt chairs the Defense Committee, he might be able to do something."

Gai clasped his hand. "I appreciate it, Chris. Say hello to Andrea for me."

"You got it."

* * *

_Eternal_, bridge, 2 July, C.E. 71

* * *

Andrew Waltfeld shook his head at the report. Apparently, the Earth Forces were sending a huge number of reinforcements into space, specific destination unknown. Three _Agamemnon­_-class ships, an undetermined number of _Nelson_- and _Drake_-class vessels, along with numerous cargo ships and transports. Orb had only a limited involvement; Rondo Ghina Sahaku was going with the _Izumo_ and his Gold Frame AMATU. 

_Bet Cagalli will be thrilled to hear _thatWaltfeld thought, sipping his coffee. _She hates him almost as much as she hates Seiran. Hopefully, Alex will keep her under control._

"What's up, Andy?"

He grinned at the woman standing next to his chair. "The Earth Forces are moving again. A whole bunch of ships are on their way." He handed her the report.

Aisha scanned it. "No idea where they're going?"

"All we can say for sure is they're not heading for the moon," Waltfeld said.

"It's a tempting target," Martin DaCosta, Waltfeld's loyal protégé, put in. "You think Command will be sending us out?"

Waltfeld grunted. "I'll bet they do, DaCosta. For one thing, we've got a whole bunch of new machines to field test. Two warships, _Eternal_ and _Thunderbird_, plus the Astray Strikes and Alex's Anubis. Besides, if we can nail Sahaku, it'll make retaking Orb that much easier."

DaCosta nodded. Rondo Ghina Sahaku was easily the best pilot the "provisional government" had; killing him would weaken them both militarily and politically.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how Kira does in a space battle," the Tiger went on. "Sure, we've got reports from the Le Creuset team, but that's not the same as a firsthand look."

"If he's anywhere near as good as we've heard, the Earth Forces are in for a nasty fight," Aisha said.

Waltfeld chuckled softly. "And that's just facing him alone. The way he and Athrun fight, it's like they read each other's minds. I've never seen anything like it." As he spoke, he brought up a visual record of the Battle of Orb.

More than one person whistled in amazement. Freedom and Justice moved in almost perfect unison, their maneuvers coordinated to the millisecond. It was as though a single mind was controlling both machines.

"That's right," Waltfeld said, grinning at his crew's astounded expressions, "Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala are phenomenal alone; together they're the next best thing to unbeatable."

DaCosta looked up over his shoulder. "What about Neo ZAFT?"

"They could be a problem," Waltfeld admitted. "Le Creuset almost killed Alex with that new machine of his; he's probably the only person who could give Kira a run for his money. At least, the only one who'd actually fight him," he amended, recalling Athrun.

"Kira will do fine," Aisha said. "I'm glad you didn't shoot him back in Banadiya."

"So am I," Waltfeld said. "Things would have been a lot tougher for all of us if I had."

Tougher indeed. Kira Yamato was far and away the best mobile suit pilot in their ranks, barely edging out his friend Athrun and significantly better than Waltfeld himself. While he was no leader, Kira was nonetheless an inspiration to his comrades, Orb and ZAFT alike.

Naturally, he found it highly embarrassing…

* * *

_Archangel_, cafeteria

* * *

Tolle speared a piece of meat with his fork. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to the next battle." He held up a hand to forestall Mir's incipient protest. "It won't really be as dangerous as you think, Mir. Since the Aegis is primarily a space model, I'll have an easier time out there, and no mass-produced unit can match a Gundam." 

She nodded reluctantly. "But what about those new machines?"

"If they turn up, Kira and Athrun will take them," Kyle Perry put in, setting his tray down. "Seriously, Mir, you're worrying too much." He smiled gently. "Look, we're all in danger here, and besides, he's right. The Aegis is superb in space, and no grunt suit can match a Gundam."

Mir still looked uncertain. "What about people like Rena Imelia, or Morgan Chevalier?"

"Mir, they're the exception, not the rule," Kyle said. "Besides, I think Alex would take the Moonlight Mad Dog; he held him off in an M1at Orb."

"You should listen to him," Tolle said. He took her hand. "Mir, I'll be fine, and it's not like I'll be fighting alone out there."

"That's true," she conceded. The _Archangel_ alone had seven Gundams, the Duel, Buster, Strike, Blitz, Aegis, Justice, and Freedom. Natarle Badgiruel's _Thunderbird_ had the Dreadnought, a DEEP Arms, and eight Astray Strikes. And, of course, there were the Strassmeier team's units.

"Hey, guys!" Sai joined them. "Lacus is going to be performing in a few minutes."

The cafeteria's main monitor lit up. Lacus Clyne stood on stage in a blue dress, her hair tied in an intricate braid.

"Hello, everyone," she said in a clear voice. "I am very pleased to be here today. Thank you all for coming."

Tolle and his friends found themselves riveted. This was the first time any of them had actually seen one of Lacus's concerts, and even though she hadn't started singing yet, they couldn't turn away.

"These are difficult times," Lacus said. "Orb has fallen, and many of their people have been forced to flee their homes. However, we must not give up hope!" She spread her hands, smiling brightly. "If we continue on, we can bring peace once again!"

After the applause had died down, Lacus moved to the center of the stage. "This song if for my fiancé, Athrun Zala, and the brave crew of the _Archangel_," she said. The lights dimmed, a spotlight focused on her, and she began to sing.

The small group in the _Archangel_'s cafeteria were entranced. Lacus's voice seemed to flow over them, wrapping them in a soothing blanket.

"What a beautiful voice," Sai murmured.

Mir rested her head on Tolle's shoulder. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Athrun's a lucky guy," Tolle said softly. Mir nodded; she felt no jealousy at the remark. Tolle was completely devoted to her, and Lacus wasn't his type in any case.

"Yeah, he is," Mir whispered.

* * *

Restaurant Divine Constellation, December Three

* * *

"I'll say this much for the Pink Princess," Mu said. "She sure can sing." 

He and Murrue sat in a dimly-lit restaurant not far from the ZAFT Academy. Most of the patrons were, naturally, ZAFT cadets, but there were a few civilians scattered around, as well as a few Orb soldiers. At the moment, all but a few were watching Lacus's performance.

"It's no wonder she's so popular," Murrue said. "She has a good voice, and the gift of holding people's attention." She smiled. "Athrun is a very lucky man," she added, unknowingly echoing Tolle's words.

"You got that right," Mu said. "Of course, he's not the only lucky guy around here."

Murrue blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. "Maybe," she conceded. "There's a lot to choose from."

Mu laughed. "Yeah. Alex and Cagalli just got engaged, Kira and Flay have been together ever since we landed on Earth, Dearka and Andrea are going out, and I happen to know Nicol's been seeing Mayura Labatt lately."

"The Astray pilot?"

"That's the one," Mu confirmed.

Murrue shook her head in wonder. "Amazing how things turn out sometimes." She took Mu's hand in hers. "I, for one, have no regrets."

He squeezed gently. "Neither do I, Murrue. Neither do I." He threw a brief glance at a corner booth, spotting a familiar hawk-faced figure. _And neither does he, I'll bet._

* * *

Cagalli shook her head fondly. "You know, Alex, if we weren't already engaged, I'd think you were trying to work up the nerve to propose. This sort of thing isn't quite your style." She indicated the dishes on the table between them, laden with far more expensive food than either normally preferred. 

He shrugged. "I thought it would be fitting for us to have at least one elegant dinner, cliché though it may seem."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," she said, smiling. "I could wish we were a little less conspicuous, but there's no help for that." Since they both wore white uniforms, visible even in dim light, she had a point.

Alex waved a hand. "Everyone's watching Lacus right now, though I'm pretty sure Mu saw us." Not that either minded; Mu could be annoying at times, but he was a good friend.

"He's here with Murrue," Cagalli pointed out. She sipped her drink. "Do you have any plans for after the war?"

"Besides staying with ZAFT, not at the moment," Alex said. "I just hope Aunt Ezalia doesn't start trying to pressure us to set a wedding date."

Cagalli snorted. "She wouldn't dare. We're both so stubborn that it'd be a waste of time, and she knows it." She grinned. "Besides, she has her hands full with Yzak."

"Oh, man," Alex groaned, briefly covering his eyes with one hand. "I'd forgotten about that. Can you imagine how he'd react? I sure can."

His fiancée laughed, images of Yzak turning bright red appearing in her mind's eye. "Yeah, you've got a point," she said when she could manage a coherent sentence. "Trying that with Yzak is a BAD idea."

"To put it mildly." Alex took a bite of fish. "So, how long do you think we should wait?" he asked in a softer voice.

Cagalli frowned thoughtfully. "We should at least wait until I'm of age," she said. "Sometime next year at the earliest."

"I agree," Alex said. "The timing of our engagement was for morale purposes, but I don't think either of us is ready to settle down just yet."

"We have plenty of time," Cagalli said. Neither of them doubted that they would survive the war.

_Yeah, we will,_ Alex thought. _We'll win this war, free both Orb and the PLANTs, and then we'll have a chance to rest. I do not for an instant believe that this will be the last war, but if we can win, we'll be in a much stronger position next time._

On the screen, Lacus had wrapped up her song. "Thank you again," she said. "I have an announcement to make." The Pink Princess paused dramatically. "I will be accompanying the First Combined Fleet aboard the warship _Eternal_," she said.

"Did you know about that?" Cagalli asked softly.

Alex nodded. "Aunt Ezalia told me. Lacus has decided it's time to do her part." The meal finished, he stood. "Come on. There's a place I want to show you."

Curious, Cagalli rose and followed him.

* * *

Observation gallery, core of Martius Four

* * *

Some time later, they floated in the core of Alex's home colony. The facility was seldom manned by more than a couple of techs, as most of it was automated. Their main duties were to monitor the colony's rotation and the lift tubes that connected the habitation areas at either end. 

"I used to come here when I needed to get away from everything," Alex said. "The view soothed my nerves."

Cagalli immediately saw what he meant. Though small, the gallery provided a breathtaking view of the PLANTs, Earth, and the stars. Since the area was in freefall, it was easy to imagine drifting through space, free of any constraints.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, entranced.

"This is one of the things I missed most," Alex said, moving to her side. "Heliopolis had nothing like it." He pointed at a distant pinprick of light. "That's Jachin Due, gateway to the Homeland."

Cagalli nodded absently. She knew Jachin was a fortress bristling with weapons, but it was impossible to tell at such a distance. "I can see why you like it here."

Alex smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. She promptly nestled against his side. "Here, I could forget entirely the increasing tension between Earth and the PLANTs, even after my parents were killed." He waved his free hand expansively. "This is what I'm fighting for."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's what we're all fighting for." _Freedom, and the ability to just live in peace._ Cagalli closed her eyes, heaving a contented sigh.

Alex smiled down at her, reflecting on just how lucky he was. In the space of seven months, he'd reunited what was left of his family, gotten his wish of joining ZAFT, and won the heart of a princess along the way.

Cagalli, sensing his gaze, looked up. "What are you staring at?" she asked almost coyly.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Alex said, then bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Siegel Clyne's office, Aprilius One

* * *

"The fleet has almost finished assembling," Clyne told his guest. "Their first target will be an Earth Forces convoy on its way to L3. Fortunately, only one Orb vessel is involved, the _Izumo_."

Lord Uzumi sighed. "I do not wish for any more of Orb's people to be harmed, but if it must be so, then Sahaku's cabal is the ideal choice. The man is a traitor, and I have no doubt he is merely using both the Earth Forces and Orb itself for his own ends."

"And your daughter?" Clyne asked quietly. "Are you worried, knowing that she will be going into battle again?"

"Of course I am worried," Uzumi said. "Any parent would be. However, there is no stopping her, and she is piloting the most powerful mobile suit Orb has yet produced."

"Not to mention the fact that her brother and fiancé will be there as well, and both are very protective of her," Clyne agreed.

Uzumi nodded. "In any case, Cagalli's presence on the battlefield will be valuable, both because of her own skill and the fact that a noble of Orb is willing to fight for her people."

"I only hope it will be enough," Clyne murmured. "If Neo ZAFT were to intervene, it could be a disaster." He shook himself. "No matter. If Patrick dispatches his own forces, then we will deal with them as they come."

_Though it will be hard on Athrun,_ he thought. _Having to fight his own father, it is fortunate he has Lacus and Kira to help him._ That was one of the main reasons he'd been willing to allow Lacus to accompany the fleet.

Uzumi sighed. "Regardless, we must deal with both the Earth Forces and Neo ZAFT, if we are to stop this war."

Clyne nodded reluctantly, wishing that his former friend hadn't lost his mind. "Would that it could be otherwise…"

"What is done, is done," Uzumi said.

Clyne nodded again. "Yes. Yes, you're right."

The respite was nearly over. Soon battle would rage in space once again…

* * *

Author's note: After recuperating in the PLANTs, Alex, Kira, and their friends are about to go into battle once more, at a place they had never expected to see again. 

Next chapter will feature the combat debut of the Anubis Gundam.


	30. Chapter 30: The Goddess of the Moon

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator (formerly Mew Tatsu).

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

* * *

_Inexorable_, bridge, 6 July, C.E. 71

* * *

"Captain, we have something." 

Captain Jose Luis Rodriguez Miguel Emmanuel Enrique Lopez Sandoval (who cursed his parents thrice daily for inflicting such an excruciatingly long name on him), sat upright in his command chair. "What is it?" he asked, his voice carrying a faint but definite Spanish accent.

"We're picking up a faint heat signature, sir," the tac officer said. "It's on the estimated course for the Earth Forces fleet."

Sandoval nodded. "Report to Commander Strassmeier, and continue tracking."

"Yes, sir."

The captain leaned back, rubbing his black mustache as he thought. Jose Sandoval had been tapped to command the _Inexorable_ even before construction began. His record as a ship commander, first a _Laurasia_-class frigate, followed by the first _Nazca_-class destroyer, was excellent. He'd hoped to get an independent command, but to his disappointment he and his ship had been assigned to the Strassmeier team.

Sandoval's disappointment hadn't lasted long. Though no pilot, he appreciated the importance of mobile suits, and he'd been impressed by his new commander's raw skill. Strassmeier's mania for efficiency (and "mania" was precisely the right word, Sandoval reflected with a barely-suppressed grin) had been obvious from the start, yet his team was almost completely free of spit-and-polish.

"Captain, Commander Strassmeier acknowledges the report," the comm officer said. "He says Admiral Halberton will be setting up a teleconference in an hour or so."

"Understood," Sandoval said. "Anything else?"

The comm officer concentrated on his earpiece. "There are hints of unusual activity in the ruins of Heliopolis. The _Thunderbird_ is sending three Astray Strikes to investigate, and the _Archangel_ is dispatching the Blitz."

Sandoval nodded slowly. "Very well." He turned to the tac officer. "Launch the GuAIZ team as a screen."

_This is strange,_ he thought, frowning at the screen. _What could the Earth Forces want with Heliopolis? There's nothing there anymore but debris._ He knew that he wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

Ruins of Heliopolis

* * *

Nicol shook his head at the sight before him. _Never thought I'd see this place again._ He vividly recalled obtaining his Gundam in this very place, almost six months before. Though he enjoyed piloting the sinister machine, it wasn't his fondest memory.

His board beeped at him. "Three M1As," he said in surprise. "What are long-range Astrays doing way out here?" He keyed his comm. "Asagi, Juri, Mayura, I've got three M1As. Any idea what they'd be doing here?"

"Not a clue," Mayura said. "You can bet they're Sahaku's, though."

"Maybe they're looking for something left over from the Astray project," Asagi suggested. "I heard Gai Murakumo was supposed to destroy the factories, but his employer betrayed him, so he abandoned the mission."

"There's more coming," Juri put in. "Three Strike Daggers –the basic model- and a GAT-X133 Sword Calamity."

Nicol muttered a curse. He vividly recalled the last time he fought a mobile suit with an anti-ship sword. Battling Kira's Sword Strike had been bad enough; the Sword Calamity had two swords to the Strike's one. On the plus side, it was highly unlikely that this guy could match Kira's skill.

"I'll take the Sword Calamity," he said at last. "You girls get the Daggers out of the way first, then take the Astrays. Don't attack before I do."

"Roger that," they said in unison.

Nicol activated his Mirage Colloid. _No sense letting them spot me._ Carefully, using a minimum of thruster power, he boosted forward, coming to rest on one of the larger chunks of debris. Raising his Trikeros, he took aim at the Sword Calamity, waited a heartbeat, and squeezed the trigger.

He missed.

Nicol swore under his breath as the Earth Forces machines scattered. "So much for that. Take them!" Shutting down his stealth system, he charged the Sword Calamity, firing as he came. Unfortunately, the X133 proved significantly more maneuverable than its long-range predecessor, and dodged without much effort.

"Is that the best you can do, space monster?" an unfamiliar voice asked mockingly.

Nicol didn't waste his time replying. _If he makes you mad, then he's already halfway to winning._ He juked to the left, firing a blast that splashed on his opponent's shield. The Earth Forces pilot responded by hurling one of his beam boomerangs.

"I didn't even feel that!" he yelled.

"Then maybe you'll feel this!" Mayura shouted, bringing her own blade down and cutting off the Sword Calamity's right arm.

"And this too!" Asagi's beam saber speared through the back of the enemy's head. "Do it, Juri!" The two M1Ss pulled away; Nicol, realizing something nasty was about to happen, did the same…

Just as Juri Wu Nien's hyper-impulse cannon blasted directly through the Sword Calamity's cockpit.

Nicol looked around, realizing that the Daggers and M1As were already scrap. "That was quick."

"I took care of the Daggers," Mayura said, swinging her Schwert Gewehr for emphasis. "Asagi handled the Astrays."

"They were too easy," Asagi said. "I don't think they were ready for an M1S."

Nicol nodded. Asagi was using an Aile pack, Juri a Launcher, and Mayura a Sword. "The Astray Strike is still a top-secret design, and since we got them all it's unlikely that the Earth Forces know about it yet." He turned. "Let's get back to the Fleet."

"Roger!" three voices said.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

Alex grimaced. "So you have no idea what they were up to." 

Murrue shook her head. "Nicol and the Astrays were able to completely destroy them, but we have no idea as to their objective."

"Maybe not _their_ objective, but there's only one logical destination for the fleet we were sent after," Fredrik Ades put in.

Blank stares all around. L3 was so unimportant that nothing of significance had happened there before Rau Le Creuset's attack on Heliopolis. After that brief spasm, the whole area had gone quiet again, aside from the occasional skirmish.

Natarle got it first. "Artemis."

"_Artemis!?"_ Lia said incredulously. "Why would they bother with Artemis?"

"I have to agree with Lia," Alex said. "Artemis has no strategic value, which means its light-wave barrier is pointless, and the CO is a political admiral who was promoted to his level of incompetence."

Natarle shrugged. "I agree that it's ridiculous on the face of it, but there's nowhere else for that fleet to go."

"Precisely," Ades said. "Besides, we're not the only ones the Earth Forces have to worry about. They may well be planning to use Artemis as a staging area for operations against Neo ZAFT."

"That makes sense," Admiral Halberton agreed. "Ultimately, Patrick Zala's thugs are more of a threat than we are." He smiled humorlessly. "After all, _we're_ not planning wholesale genocide."

Alex gave a slow nod. Patrick Zala had openly declared his intention to exterminate the Naturals, whereas Siegel Clyne and the Orb/ZAFT alliance merely desired to free their homelands. It was obvious which faction was the greater threat to Earth.

"In any case, we need to decide what to do about this," Waltfeld said. "Any ideas?"

Alex pushed out of his chair, moving to the tabletop display on the _Valkyrie_'s bridge. He brought up a map of the area, trying to refresh his memory. _The Umbrella is only open when enemies are in range. If we can catch them at the right point._

He looked back at the main viewer. "I have an idea, but we'll need to get the _Archangel_'s pilots in on it."

Murrue nodded. "Just a moment."

When Kira and the others linked up (Alex silently blessed the multiply redundant comm system), Alex began to lay out his plan. "What we need to do is catch the Alliance fleet at a point where the Umbrella can't be activated."

"That'll be tricky," Athrun said. "The timing has to be exact."

Alex nodded. "Agreed. It would be best if we hit them when the lead units are entering the harbor. That way they probably won't be able to counterattack effectively, but at the same time the Umbrella can't be activated."

"There's still Sahaku," Nicol pointed out. "I can't see him actually going inside."

"Leave that bastard to me," Cagalli growled. "He'll pay for what he's done to Orb."

Alex cleared his throat. "Anyway. If we can hit them at precisely the right moment, they'll be trapped. We can then mop them up at our leisure."

Of course, the all knew that it was unlikely to be quite that easy. Murphy's Law, if nothing else, was sure to complicate things. Still, it had a good chance of success.

"Sneaky," Dearka commented. "Kinda like a spider's web."

"He's not wearing that uniform for nothing, Dearka," Yzak said.

Alex suppressed a chuckle at his cousin's obvious partisanship. _That's Yzak for you._ He looked at Admiral Halberton. "Does this plan meet with your approval, sir?" he asked.

Halberton nodded. "It sounds like our best bet, Commander. And I second Mister Elsman's description, by the way; it does sound like a spiderweb."

"If you say so." Alex shrugged.

"That will be all, then," Halberton said. "We should be in attack position sometime tomorrow." He cut the circuit.

Alex moved for the hatch. "I'll be in my quarters, Lia. Call me if anything happens."

"Right."

* * *

Artemis, Admiral Garcia's office

* * *

_Finally, someone actually realized that Artemis can be of use._ Gerard Garcia shook his head. _Took them long enough._

Ever since the Le Creuset team had attacked back in January (an attack Garcia himself had barely survived), Artemis had been even more neglected. Aside from the Umbrella, they had only token defenses; the ships that hadn't been destroyed by the Buster and the Blitz had pulled out.

Garcia slammed a fist into his desk. If only that Coordinator –Yamato, if he recalled correctly- had cooperated. With complete data on the Strike, Eurasia would have been in a better position to influence Alliance policy. That would have been good both for Eurasia and for Garcia personally.

The comm unit on his desk beeped. He pressed a switch. "This is the Admiral."

"Sir, the commander of the fleet is asking to speak with you," the base XO said. "Should I put him on?"

Garcia nodded. "Yes, please."

To his surprise, the fleet commander did not wear the uniform of the Atlantic Federation. Rather, the dark-haired, crimson-eyed man wore a long black cloak over a suit of some kind. His face was arranged in what he evidently believed to be a friendly expression, but there was no disguising the haughtiness.

Garcia frowned. An Orb aristocrat. "This is Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia," he said. "You're the commander of our reinforcements?"

The Orb noble gave him a slightly condescending smile. "Correct, Admiral. My name is Rondo Ghina Sahaku."

Garcia kept his face still, but inwardly he grimaced. Sahaku was a stereotypical aristocrat, convinced of the superiority of his own birth, and filled with contempt for "commoners". On the plus side, he understood military realities, and he was certainly no coward.

"I expect we will arrive at noon tomorrow," Sahaku continued. "Is that acceptable?"

Garcia forced himself to smile pleasantly. "Certainly, Lord Sahaku. The Umbrella will protect us in the meantime."

"Excellent." Sahaku gave him an approving nod. "You're probably surprised that so many ships are being deployed to a place like Artemis."

"I have been wondering," Garcia admitted. "We've been considered a backwater since the war began, and we're not exactly convenient to the PLANTs."

Sahaku nodded again. "It's quite simple, Admiral. While you are correct that Artemis has little use when it comes to attacking the PLANTs, it is an ideal staging area for operations against the so-called 'Neo ZAFT' organization."

That made sense. Earth Forces Intelligence still hadn't been able to pinpoint Patrick Zala's base; all that was known for certain was that was nowhere near the PLANTs.

"I understand," Garcia said at last. "Neo ZAFT is clearly the greater threat; say what you will about Clyne, he's not trying to blow up the whole planet."

"Exactly," Sahaku agreed. "Even if he wanted to, which he doesn't, Clyne wouldn't dare turn against the Orb exiles." He snorted. "Particularly since Uzumi's daughter is engaged to Ezalia Joule's nephew."

Garcia rolled his eyes. "I heard the announcement. What in the world was Uzumi thinking, anyway? He has enough problems without having his daughter marry a Coordinator."

Sahaku laughed. "It certainly upset the Seirans. Yuna has long fancied Lady Cagalli for himself, while his father merely hates the idea of a closer relationship with the PLANTs." He shook his head. "In any case, our arrival may well prove to be a double-edged sword. Artemis will have improved defenses, but at the same time the mere fact that we're reinforcing you will make you a target."

"Let them come," Garcia said. "Like I said, we still have the Umbrella."

"Very well." The image winked out.

Garcia turned to gaze out at Artemis's harbor. He had, to be sure, overestimated the Umbrella once before, but now that they knew the Blitz's capabilities, they could compensate. This time, Gerard Garcia intended to come out on top.

* * *

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

* * *

_Artemis,_ Kira thought. _I never thought I'd see it again._ More to the point, he'd _hoped_ he would never see it again. He had very bad memories of Artemis Base, and of Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia in particular. He was the first Earth Alliance officer whom Kira had actually hated. 

"_But you're already a traitor to your fellow Coordinators, are you not? The fact that you're a Coordinator siding with the Earth Forces makes you very valuable."_

Those words had depressed him, until Alex and Cagalli had reminded him that he did not owe anyone loyalty simply because their genes were similar to his. Kira's loyalty belonged to the people he could trust, be they Natural or Coordinator.

"Kira?"

He turned, smiling. "Hi, Flay."

She sat beside him on his bunk. "Now what are you looking so depressed about?"

Kira wrapped an arm around her waste. "I never thought I'd see Artemis again," he said quietly. "I didn't exactly enjoy our last visit."

Flay winced; Kira had gone through that because _she_ had blurted out that he was a Coordinator. "I'm sorry, Kira. I shouldn't have-"

Kira cut her off with a quick, firm kiss. "Flay, don't worry about it. You were scared, and it probably would have happened anyway."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"What really bothered me was when Garcia called me a traitor to my fellow Coordinators," Kira said. "That really hurt, since I'd just been fighting Athrun, and had to fight Nicol on the way out."

"But that's past you," Flay reminded him. "Athrun and Nicol are both right here on the _Archangel_, so you don't have to fight them anymore."

"Yeah." Kira tightened his grip, just a little. "Yeah, you're right."

She looked up, smiling. "Just one thing, Kira."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"When we hit Artemis, see if you can make that bastard Garcia squirm."

Kira laughed, the image of Gerard Garcia standing transfixed by the Freedom's beam rifle flashing through his mind. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Flay sat up and kissed him long and hard.

* * *

It was an odd place for a fleet action. Artemis had long been considered a backwater by both sides, its Umbrella shield a complete waste. Gerard Garcia was generally thought of as an incompetent, and as such had been banished to the middle of nowhere. 

"Many in ZAFT were already calling Commander Strassmeier the next Rau Le Creuset," _Vesalius_ captain Fredrik Ades said after the war. "Artemis proved them right."

* * *

Artemis nearspace, 7 July, C.E. 71

* * *

The huge Earth Forces fleet seemed incongruous next to Artemis Base. Until very recently, Artemis had lacked any real strategic value; now, it was abruptly bustling with activity. Three _Agamemnon_-class battleships and scores of lesser vessels were accompanied by a seemingly endless swarm of mobile suits. 

Then one of the mobile suits blew up.

Alex smiled like a shark, watching his DRAGOON system reduce a GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger to molten slag. Two more Duel Daggers tried to avenge their partner, but he blew them away with single shots.

"You bastards are just copies!" Yzak Joule shouted, firing all his ranged weaponry. "No Dagger can beat the original!"

Surprise was effectively total. The Earth Forces began scrambling their machines, but it took precious minutes. In the meantime, the First Fleet's mobile suits had a field day; two _Nelson_-class ships exploded under fire from the Buster and the Aegis.

Alex turned his attention to a pair of Buster Daggers. Though they were better at close range than Dearka's machine, thanks to their beam sabers, they still weren't much of a threat to the Anubis. "Try this," he said softly, snapping his sabers together.

They saw him coming, not that it did them any good. A handful of hasty gun-launcher shots bounced harmlessly off the Anubis's PSA, and then Alex was in range. Two saber slashes later, they exploded. A stab impaled an irate Strike Dagger that charged a second later.

_The battle seems to be going well thus far,_ he thought. Not that he was foolish enough to think it was already over.

He jerked back abruptly as an enemy M1 flashed past. A red mobile suit chased it, spitting laser fire from a rifle. Both of the M1's arms evaporated, along with its head.

"Sorry, but I had no choice," Athrun Zala said. A swift kick sent the M1 in the direction of the _Kusanagi_, where the pilot would be given a chance to mend his ways.

Alex shook his head. Normally, he didn't believe in using disabling attacks unless he wanted to capture his opponent, but he made an exception for Orb forces. He had a certain amount of sympathy for soldiers who had been betrayed by their leaders.

_Speaking of which…_ Alex spun, blocking a laser blast from one of Sahaku's M1As. He deployed his DRAGOON system, destroying the Astray's limbs and head.

"I'd suggest another line of work," he told the hapless pilot.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"Twenty degrees to starboard," Murrue snapped. "Watch out for debris." 

"Aim Valiants at the nearest _Drake_," Randall Tucker said crisply. "Fire!"

So far, the battle had been mostly between mobile suits. The _Archangel_ had only just entered the maximum range of its own weapons.

Murrue looked over her shoulder at Flay. "Give me an open channel to the _Izumo_ and its mobile suits."

Flay touched a key on her board. "You're on, Captain."

"This is Captain Murrue Ramius of the mobile assault ship _Archangel_," Murrue said. "Though you are almost certainly unaware of it, your leader, Rondo Ghina Sahaku, is guilty of treason. The Earth Alliance is little more than a front for the terror organization Blue Cosmos, and Sahaku knows it, yet he continues to work with them."

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the _Izumo_," Flay said. "It's on a secure channel."

Murrue frowned. _What does Sahaku want?_ "Put him on."

Rondo was smiling mockingly. "Quite an eloquent speech, Captain," he said, managing to sound both condescending and genuinely impressed. "It was a waste of time, however. Both the _Izumo_'s crew and our mobile suit pilots are very loyal to me."

"So why bother calling us?" Murrue asked, eyes narrow.

The renegade Orb noble shrugged. "Call it curiosity. I must admit, I did not expect someone like you to want to give my people a chance. You're so very loyal to Uzumi, after all."

"It's because of that loyalty that I'm giving your people a chance," Murrue shot back. Without waiting for an answer, she slashed her hand. Flay, recognizing the gesture, cut the transmission.

Sai shook his head. "What's with that guy, anyway?"

"I've heard he wants to rule the world," Tonomura said, never looking away from his displays.

"No wonder Cagalli doesn't like him," Mir said. "Talk about ego."

* * *

Artemis nearspace

* * *

Nicol pulled the trigger, sending emerald darts into a 105 Dagger. _What's with these guys, anyway?_ He started to shift to another target, but something slammed into him before he could make a move. "What the!?" 

A winged mobile suit, blue in color, hung in space a few meters away. Despite the different color scheme, and the lack of certain weapons, it bore an uncanny resemblance to a Gundam that had first seen action at Orb.

_GAT-X333 Raider Full Spec,_ Nicol thought, recalling an Intelligence briefing. _A mass-produced version of the Raider. Like the Daggers, it's inferior to the Gundam it's based on ,but it's still fast. No energy weapons, though._

He raised the Trikeros, fired, and missed when the X333 dodged. Cursing under his breath, Nicol tried to correct his aim, but the Raider Full Spec wasn't making it easy. Nicol ignored the machine gun blasts his opponent sent at him, knowing that they were useless against PSA.

The Orb pilot, apparently realizing that his attacks were ineffective, opted for a ramming attack. Nicol tensed, knowing that he could be in trouble. There were three ways to damage Phase-shift armor: Energy weapons, superdense melee weapons/projectiles, and weapons that had PSA, like the Blitz's Gleipnir. The X333's pilot, lacking both energy weapons and a spherical breaker, had opted for the third method.

Of course, such an attack would only work if the target stood still, and Nicol had no intention of doing so. At the last instant, he flung the Blitz to one side, launching the Gleipnir at the same time. The piercer lock impacted on the X333's left side, smashing a wing off. When it began to spin, Nicol triggered a blast from his rifle, drilling the Raider Full Spec's cockpit. The Orb machine seemed to hang in space for a moment, then exploded.

* * *

Mu La Flaga was having the time of his life. For quite possibly the first time, his side actually had a clear advantage, and he was making the most of it. The Strike was equipped with a variation of the Gunbarrel pack, based on data from the Moebius Zero. It didn't have the overwhelming firepower of the Anubis's DRAGOON system, but it was more than enough to take out any Earth Forces mobile suit. 

"How could the Hawk of Endymion betray us!?" a Dagger pilot yelled incredulously.

Mu's rifle flashed, coring through the unfortunate Dagger. "I'm not fighting for scum like you anymore," he growled.

"You traitor!" Five more Daggers appeared, all of them 105s.

Mu shook his head sadly. "Stubborn bastards." He fired twice, taking out one Dagger; the second shot missed. The second Dagger returned fire, but the beams splashed on the Strike's shield. Mu's next shot connected.

_Two down, three to go._ Mu drew a saber, bisecting the next Dagger. His gunbarrels disposed of the fourth, and a precisely-aimed rifle blast eliminated the last one.

"You're not getting past me," he said, watching yet more Daggers approach.

* * *

_Izumo_, bridge

* * *

"Lord Sahaku, our mobile suit forces are in disarray," the _Izumo_'s captain said. "ZAFT and the Athha loyalists are inflicting heavy losses." 

"I see." Rondo stroked his chin. "What of Artemis?"

The captain touched his board. "They can't activate the Umbrella with our fleet in this position," he said.

"It would seem, then, that I will have to teach these commoners a lesson myself." Rondo stood, pressing an intercom switch. "Prepare the AMATU for launch."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Artemis nearspace

* * *

The Freedom's weapons erupted, unleashing a storm of beams and heavy projectiles. Scores of Daggers and M1s were disabled in a heartbeat; even now, Kira made a point of avoiding deadly force when possible. 

Then a red mobile suit, startlingly similar to the Calamity, appeared ahead of him. "Ah, so you're Kira Yamato," the pilot said. "They call me Ed the Ripper."

Kira winced. "Kind of a disturbing name."

"Yeah, I don't much like it either; it makes me sound so vicious," Edward Harrelson said. His machine, a GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, raised both blades. "Nothing personal, Yamato, but I can't let you go any farther."

Kira sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice."

The ensuing engagement was short, and decidedly frustrating for Ed the Ripper. His initial attack, a blast from his Scylla energy cannon, missed completely. Realizing that he'd have to get in close to do any significant damage, Harrelson hit his thrusters, trying to close the distance.

Kira, however, had no intention of allowing that, and with the Freedom's superior mobility he had the advantage. Keeping out of the Sword Calamity's reach was child's play; Harrelson threw both beam boomerangs, only to have them shot down by the Freedom's rifle. Two additional shots destroyed both swords –and the hands that gripped them- and a double railgun shot reduced the Scylla to slag.

"Please, just back off," Kira pleaded. "I don't want to kill you."

Harrelson grimaced. The lightning-like attack had rendered his Sword Calamity helpless. "I guess you've won," he said. The admission was ungrudging; Edward Harrelson, a native of South America, wasn't exactly the most loyal Earth Forces pilot.

Kira watched him go, his feelings decidedly mixed. He had no regrets about his decision to fight the Earth Forces, but he could tell Ed the Ripper wasn't a typical Alliance officer, and he'd hoped for a chance to convince him to leave the Alliance.

A green blast flashed past the Freedom's head, snapping Kira back to reality. Seeing several Duel and 105 Daggers, he activated his multilock system. When the last Dagger entered his effective range, he opened fire, disabling all of them in a matter of seconds.

_I am so sick of this,_ he thought. _But I have no choice; there are some things you can't protect without fighting._

* * *

Cagalli smirked as she blasted yet another Strike Dagger into flaming dust. "This is for Orb!" 

She had made a point of not engaging any of the _Izumo_'s people; despite their loyalty to Sahaku, Cagalli couldn't bring herself to fight them. Fortunately, there were more than enough regular Alliance targets; she'd already destroyed two ­_Drake_-class ships.

Then her proximity alarm went off, and she swore at her display. "That's the AMATU!"

A laugh sounded over the comm. "Daughter of the Athha family. What can _you_ do?"

Cagalli glared at the demonic Astray. "Rondo, I won't let you have your way with Orb!" She snapped her rifle up and fired. "Take that!"

Sahaku caught the blast on his Trikeros. "Did you really think it would be that easy? I am no ordinary foe." The AMATU vanished.

Cagalli snarled something vicious under her breath. "You can't hide forever," she muttered.

He didn't intend to. Less than a minute later, the AMATU reappeared behind a GINN. The tip of a beam saber protruded from the ZAFT machine's torso. "Ha, ha, ha!" Sahaku crowed. "The terror of AMATU, savor it as you die!"

"_You bastard!"_ Cagalli put on a burst of speed, firing all the while.

Sahaku dodged and blocked. "Not enough, Lady Athha," he said, smiling a superior smile.

"Don't call me that!"

The AMATU met the Akatsuki's charge, beam saber clashing against the Golden Gundam's shield. "It's actually a pity," Sahaku said. "Despite your impulsiveness, you are very strong, and your fiancé has much to recommend him as an ally."

"Alex would never join you!" Cagalli snarled. "He's not like you!"

"True, sadly." Rondo hurled a PSA-equipped spear, grazing the Akatsuki's right shoulder. "His fanatical devotion to the PLANTs blinds him to reality."

"What reality!?" Cagalli released a mobile turret long enough to destroy the spear. "We're fighting for our people, not that you care!"

Sahaku laughed. "But I do care. I want what is best for Orb."

"You want what's best for yourself, you traitor!" Cagalli shot back. "And I won't allow it!"

"There is nothing you can do to stop me," Sahaku said. AMATU's saber ignited once more.

For several minutes the two machines clashed blades; Cagalli was unable to use the mobile turret system because the AMATU was too close. Though Cagalli was overall a better pilot, Sahaku was a far more difficult opponent than any she had faced before.

Sahaku yawned. "This is boring. I think I'll kill you now." Before Cagalli could react, the AMATU had grabbed her. "Miss Strassmeier was kind enough to design an energy-draining system for the AMATU," he said conversationally. "I know I can't force a nuclear-powered machine to shut down, but it will still hurt."

Cagalli struggled furiously. "Rondo, you bastard!"

Behind her eyes, a gold seed burst.

Akatsuki's thrusters flared, temporarily blinding the AMATU. Now free, Cagalli spun around, deploying her mobile turret system even as she brought up her rifle. Her machine's other hand held the double beam saber.

"So, there is more to you than meets the eye," Sahaku said. "Like your brother, you possess the SEED."

"That's right," Cagalli said icily. "And now you're going to die!"

Rondo's lip curled. "You think you can best me?" His voice dripped contempt. "Very well. Show me your dance."

The Akatsuki's mobile turrets spread out in an attempt to englobe the AMATU. Sahaku tried to shoot them down, but the AI system kept them moving in an intricate pattern, denying the renegade a solid targeting lock. He then activated his saber and charged, but the mobile turrets quickly surrounded the Akatsuki, encasing it safely in an energy shield.

"Enough! Down you go!" Cagalli drew her double beam saber. An upward slice removed the AMATU's right arm; a follow-up attack destroyed the left. Then she reversed, preparing deliver the coup de grace. "It's over, Rondo," she snarled, and plunged the glowing weapon into the AMATU's cockpit.

Rondo Ghina Sahaku died instantly.

* * *

"Don't let him-" The Earth Forces pilot was cut off in mid word as Alex's beam saber cut him in half. He then spun, leveling his rifle at the bridge section of a _Nelson_-class warship, and fired a single shot. 

_These guys are pathetic,_ he thought, unleashing his DRAGOONs on another Dagger. "Or not," he amended as a familiar sensation filled his head. "Only one person _that_ could be."

As he had expected, a Gunbarrel 105 Dagger was visible nearby. "You wanna see tough?" Morgan Chevalier asked mockingly. "I'll show you how a soldier really fights!"

Alex sighed. "You again." He recalled his DRAGOONs. "I suggest you back off, Lieutenant," he said. "Your 105 Dagger is no match for the Anubis, even with a Gunbarrel pack."

"We'll see about that, kid!" Chevalier's gunbarrels spiraled out, spitting laser fire.

The Coordinator shook his head. "You have guts, I'll grant you that. It won't be enough, though."

It was the first time two machines with remote weapons clashed. Alex had the advantage, with his Anubis Gundam and greater experience with mobile suits in general. Nevertheless, Chevalier was far from a normal opponent, as he was putting up quite a fight.

Alex muttered a German curse when Chevalier fired, narrowly missing the Anubis's head. He deployed his DRAGOONs in an attempt to surround the Eurasian, who unfortunately proved impossible to corner. None of his units were destroyed, but the Mad Dog came away without a scratch.

"You're good," Chevalier acknowledged, "but not good enough!" His gunbarrels opened up again, spraying the Anubis with emerald beams.

Alex swore again. His return fire took out one gunbarrel, but he was forced to dodge immediately after.

"Come on, can't you do better than that with that fancy suit?" Chevalier taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Mad Dog!" Grinning suddenly, Alex energized the Shirasaya beam sword hidden in his shield.

"Hmm, nice trick." Chevalier stowed his rifle and drew both sabers, letting his gunbarrels keep the Anubis honest.

Alex snapped his own sabers together, holding them in the Anubis's right hand while the left arm swung the Shirasaya. "En guarde, Mad Dog."

Chevalier was hard put to keep up. His left saber kept the combined weapon at bay, while his right clashed with the shield weapon. That went on for several minutes, until Alex's saber staff hooked Chevalier's left-hand saber and sent it flying into the ether. An instant later, the Shirasaya cut off the Dagger's right hand.

"It's not over yet!" Holding his rifle somewhat awkwardly, Chevalier resumed firing.

"No more games." With the Dagger already maimed, Alex was able to use his DRAGOONs to maximum effect. A rapid succession of beams took out the rifle and all three remaining gunbarrels. "You lose, Mad Dog."

Chevalier sighed in resignation. "Finish it."

"I think not." Alex grabbed what was left of the Dagger. "you'll be coming with us. Perhaps you will see the error of your ways."

* * *

Artemis control room

* * *

Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia stared in disbelief at the carnage outside. "How is that possible!?" he shook himself. "Get the Umbrella up, NOW!" 

"Can't, sir," a tech said apologetically. "The Blitz destroyed too many emitters. It's just like last time."

Garcia swore sulphurously. "We have to do _something_! Our fleet is getting slaughtered! Prepare to-" He broke off, staring in shock at the huge shape just outside the viewport.

ZGMF-X10A Freedom loomed before them, beam rifle aimed directly at Garcia's head. More than one person swallowed hard at the sight; Orb and ZAFT saw the Freedom as a sort of mechanized guardian angel, but to the Earth Forces it was evil incarnate.

"Admiral Garcia," the pilot said. The admiral winced; he knew that voice. "This is Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato, Orb Navy. Your defenses have been destroyed; the surviving Alliance ships are retreating." His voice hardened. "Surrender, or I will have no choice but to open fire."

Shaking uncontrollably, Garcia nonetheless managed a bit of bravado. "Just who do you think you are!?" he demanded, unable despite his best efforts to keep his voice from quavering. "You can't just-"

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me," Kira cut him off coldly. "This is your only chance."

Defeated, Garcia's shoulders slumped. _No choice. _"Very well."

* * *

_Archangel_, hangar

* * *

Murrue felt cold satisfaction as Garcia was escorted off his shuttle by two armed guards. _It's about time. This is no more than he deserves, after what he did to Kira._ In the corner of her eye, she saw Kira standing with Cagalli and Alex, who had come over from the _Valkyrie_. Alex was expressionless as usual, though there was a cold gleam in his eyes. The twins were much less restrained; both looked at Garcia with contempt. 

The Eurasian admiral stopped in front of Murrue, pointedly not offering her a salute. "Captain Ramius," he said tonelessly.

"I commend you for surrendering, Admiral," she said. "it undoubtedly saved not only your life, but the lives of your people as well."

Garcia glared at her. "Spare me, you traitor. If you hadn't betrayed the Alliance, this wouldn't have happened."

"If we hadn't turned against the Alliance, the PLANTs may well have been destroyed by now," Murrue countered, letting her own voice cool. "I for one have no intention of fighting for Blue Cosmos, Admiral." She gestured for the guards to lead him away.

"I don't believe I've seen you like that before, Murrue," Alex murmured. "Not that I'm complaining; Garcia is a fool who deserves whatever he gets."

Kira nodded. "Alex is right. Normally I don't like that sort of thing, but I know from experience what Garcia is capable of."

Murrue squeezed his shoulder. "It was hard, I know."

Kira smiled; he knew Murrue saw him as a little brother. He reciprocated the sentiment. "It's thanks to my friends that I was able to get through it." He nodded at his future brother-in-law. "And it's thanks to Alex that we were able to pull this off."

Alex merely shrugged.

* * *

With the loss of Artemis, Eurasia ceased to be a space power for the remainder of the war. Alex Strassmeier, who had masterminded the attack, became known as the Spider of Artemis. Among Orb and ZAFT, at least; the Earth Forces had a far more ominous nickname for him: Silver Death.

* * *

Author's note: Artemis has fallen, Rondo Ghina Sahaku is dead, Ed the Ripper has been defeated, and Morgan Chevalier and Gerard Garcia are prisoners. Next is Mendel, and the return of both Daniel Bartlett and Rau Le Creuset. 

Earlier than I expected. I do hope the quality wasn't lacking as a result.


	31. Chapter 31: Kira's Birthplace

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

Samorei Joule is the creation of NukeDawg.

* * *

_Dominion_, bridge, 10 July, C.E. 71

* * *

The captain of the Earth Alliance's newest warship leaned back in his command chair. _Dominion_, one of three newly-constructed _Archangel_-class warships, had just completed its final tests. Soon they would be going to the front, taking this war to ZAFT's home ground.

"Captain Sutherland, we're receiving a message from Command," the comm officer said. "It's Director Azrael."

Sutherland nodded. "Put him on."

Muruta Azrael smiled from the screen. "Well, hello, Captain. Congratulations on your new command."

"Thank you, Director," Sutherland said. He cocked his head. "Is something up, sir?"

"We've heard reports of suspicious activity at L4," Azrael told him. "_Dominion_, along with _Cherubim_ and _Seraphim_, will be sent to investigate. Think of it as a bit of a shakedown before you head to the front lines."

Sutherland nodded. He was still puzzled, though. "Why would there be suspicious activity at L4? The area was abandoned after the Battle of Yggdrasil."

Azrael shrugged. "Best guess is Neo ZAFT; Clyne isn't crazy enough to send people to the middle of nowhere." He waved a hand. "Anyway, the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider are being assigned to your ship, and I'll be going along to see how they perform in space. Is that all right with you, Captain?"

"Of course, sir," Sutherland said firmly. As a high-ranking member of Blue Cosmos, he had no problem with the idea of sharing his bridge with the group's leader. "Those new machines will be of help, after what happened at Artemis."

"Yes, I heard about that," Azrael said. "Rumor has it that Strassmeier kid was behind it."

Sutherland snorted. "No rumor, Director. I've met him, and I can tell you from personal experience that he's very devious." He shook his head. "Not that I'm shedding any tears for Sahaku; that man was more trouble than he was worth. And Garcia is just a fool."

"He's Eurasian, what do you expect?" Azrael shrugged again. "So many of them defected after Alaska, after all." He glanced at something off-screen. "Speaking of Alaska, you might have a chance to get back at the _Archangel_ –and the Spider- for tricking you. If Neo ZAFT is poking around L4, you can bet those space monsters will make an appearance."

"I look forward to it, sir," Sutherland said. "_Dominion_ out."

_Yes, I'll look forward to it,_ he thought savagely. _You humiliated me –us- at Alaska, Strassmeier. And you, Murrue Ramius. You will pay for your treason with your life, "Captain"._

* * *

_Thunderbird_, pilots' lounge

* * *

Shiho Hahnenfuss had always found the starscape soothing. Lounging in a chair facing the viewport, a drink container in hand, she frequently gazed out for hours on end. It allowed her to forget the war, however briefly.

"Watching the stars again, mate?"

Shiho smiled, recognizing the voice. "Hi, Troy."

"I always preferred the wet blue yonder, myself," Troy said, taking a seat next to her.

She knew what he was talking about. Back in their Academy days, he'd told her a lot about his scuba diving trips along the Great Barrier Reef. "I'm amazed you didn't wind up like Commander Strassmeier," she said with a grin.

The Aussie laughed. "Nah, I'm too good for that," he said. It wasn't bravado, either; before joining ZAFT, Troy had been a legend in his native Sydney for his shark encounters. Unlike the Spider of Artemis, he was never even scratched.

"Anyway," Troy went on, "I thought you'd be on the _Archangel_ about now, since we're not in combat."

Shiho blushed. "For your information, Troy Cadwallader, Yzak Joule is not my boyfriend."

"Yet." Troy was unfazed by her glare. "Come on, Shiho, you're too much like Commander Strassmeier's fiancée: you've never been good at hiding your feelings. I think Yzak is the only person who hasn't noticed."

He had a point…blast it. Not that Shiho had any intention of admitting it.

"He's right, Shiho," Mayura Labatt put in, adding fuel to the fire. "I know it's not like Nicol and me, but there's definitely something there."

"Got it real bad," Asagi Caldwell agreed.

"No doubt about it," Juri Wu Nien added.

Shiho sputtered for about thirty seconds. Then, "So what!?" she demanded hotly. She glared at the bespectacled Astray Strike pilot. "And you're one to talk, Juri! What about that Junker, what's his name, Guele?" With an effort, Shiho kept the distaste out of her voice; she'd never liked the Junk Guild.

Juri flushed crimson. "What…I…it's not like that!"

Troy laughed. "Not quite," he conceded. "I'm pretty sure Lowe's not interested, anyway."

"Now, why don't we stop arguing about everyone's love life," Mayura said.

"Yes, why don't we," Shiho said with a grimace.

Despite her irritation, she actually liked the Astray girls. Especially Mayura, who had more than a little tomboy in her. Though they lacked Shiho's experience, they made up for it with solid teamwork and raw courage.

Their new MBF-M1S Astray Strikes probably helped, too.

"So, any idea where we're going?" Mayura asked Troy. "You're the Special Forces agent."

He shrugged. "I hear Admiral Halberton got a message from the Homeland this morning, but I have no idea what it said."

Asagi raised her eyebrows. "A Special Forces agent doesn't know?"

"Hey, mate, I'm not the fleet commander," Troy protested. "Or a team leader, for that matter; you can bet Strassmeier got the same message, or at least a similar one." He rolled his eyes. "I just fly around in the Dreadnought blowing things up."

Shiho sighed, shaking her head. "You'll never change, Troy."

He looked mildly affronted. "Well, why should I change? I'm fine the way I am."

Shiho buried her face in her hands. "Oh, brother."

* * *

_Valkyrie_, Alex's quarters

* * *

Alex read the message from the Homeland yet a fifth time. _Mendel. What would Neo ZAFT want at Mendel?_ While it was true Zala's top lieutenant, Rau Le Creuset, knew that Kira and Cagalli had been born at Mendel, that didn't explain the breakaway faction's interest. The colony had been hit with a bio-weapon, then sterilized with X-rays and abandoned. As far as Alex knew, there was nothing of interest left.

A hatch slid open, prompting him to smile. "Hi, Cagalli."

She came over and gave him a quick kiss, then sat opposite him. "Hi, Alex."

"I was just looking over a message from the Homeland," Alex said. "We're being sent to L4. Specifically, the Mendel colony."

That got a reaction, as he'd known it would. Cagalli's eyes went wide. "The place where Kira and I were born," she murmured.

"Exactly. Apparently Neo ZAFT has been poking around there." Alex sipped from a coffee cup. "I don't know what they're after; as far as I know, there's nothing there."

"Except the GARM facility," Cagalli said softly. "Le Creuset knows about Kira and me."

Alex's expression darkened. "That would make sense. I was planning to check it out myself while I was searching for the Ultimate Coordinator. If there's anything of interest left in the Mendel colony, it'll be at GARM."

He stood, moving to gaze out the viewport. "In any case, you can bet the Earth Forces are going to be sending a task force. We've received reports of three new _Archangel_-class ships at Ptolemaeus Base. The lead ship, _Dominion_, is said to be commanded by my old 'friend' William Sutherland."

Cagalli winced. "With three of those ships, it'll be a lot harder than Artemis."

"And that's not even considering whatever Zala throws at us," Alex agreed. He looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay with this? Going to Mendel, I mean."

She joined him by the viewport. "Alex, I don't care how I was created," she said, taking his hand. "What matters is who I am _now_."

He smiled. "I always knew you were strong-willed," he said, gently pulling her close. A shadow crossed his face. "I wonder what Sam would think…"

Cagalli looked up at him. "Sam?"

Alex sighed. "It's not commonly known –not now, anyway- but Cassandra wasn't always Yzak's only sibling. He had a brother, Samorei, about a year or so older than he was. The reason he's not in the family photo is because he was elsewhere at the time, not sure why." He closed his eyes briefly. "Sam joined ZAFT in late 69. He…he died at Junius Seven."

"Alex." Cagalli caressed his cheek.

"It was just after I learned of his death that I pulled my little vanishing act," Alex said. "Admittedly, I didn't disappear completely; I left a message with Aunt Ezalia, though I didn't say where I was going. I just wanted to make sure she and Yzak knew I was still alive."

"I'm sorry." Cagalli felt a brief spike of fury. Yet another crime for the Earth Forces to answer for.

Alex shrugged. "We don't talk about it much, but I do know it's one of the reasons Yzak joined ZAFT."

"So why tell me?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I tell my wife-to-be? You'd have eventually found out in any case."

"Point," she conceded. "Andrea would have told me sometime."

"I'm not sure," Alex said slowly. "Come to think of it, I don't know if she knows what happened. She disappeared before the Bloody Valentine."

"Maybe you should ask her," Cagalli suggested.

Alex shook his head. "Not now. This isn't the time; if she does know, I'll just be bringing up painful memories, and if she doesn't know, the shock would be rather poorly timed."

She nodded. Andrea was the more emotional of the family (though that wasn't saying much), and the last thing they needed was to give her that kind of a jolt.

"No matter what happens," Alex said softly, "Samorei's death will be avenged…"

* * *

Mendel nearspace

* * *

As both the Earth Forces and ZAFT suspected, units of Patrick Zala's Neo ZAFT were investigating the abandoned Mendel colony. Three _Nazca_- and five _Laurasia_-class ships hovered outside the colony, screened by a swarm of mobile suits. Most of those machines were GuAIZs, but two Gundams were among their number, Rau Le Creuset's ZGMF-X13A Providence and Daniel Bartlett's new ZGMF-X15A Deathdealer.

"Hurry up," Bartlett snapped. His temper had frayed noticeably in the months since the spectacular end of Operation Spit Break. "We never know when the Earth Forces –or those ZAFT traitors- might show up."

"Yes, sir!"

Le Creuset shook his head. "You might want to consider dealing more gently with your subordinates, Bartlett," he said.

"What's it to you, Metal Mask!?" the other snapped. "I run my team my way."

"People work better when they're led, not screamed at," Le Creuset countered. "I thought you knew that." He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Or has Strassmeier gotten to you?"

Bartlett snarled wordlessly. "Mind your own business, Le Creuset!"

_I seem to have struck a nerve._ "You're playing right into his hands with that kind of attitude," Le Creuset warned. "You know even better than I do that Strassmeier is cold as ice. He'll use your anger to his advantage."

He ignored the incoherent sputtering that passed for a response.

* * *

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters, 11 July, C.E. 71

* * *

Kira sat on his bunk, staring at nothing. Murrue had told him about their latest assignment, and he wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, Lord Uzumi had told him of his origins months earlier, yet that wasn't the same as actually seeing his birthplace with his own eyes, and he was more than a little afraid of what he would find.

He scolded himself. What happened at Mendel almost twenty years prior didn't matter. He was who he was, and he wasn't alone. Flay, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, and others, all of them had promised to stand by him.

"Kira?"

Kira looked up. Flay had come in while he brooded. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

She sat beside him. "Are you worried about our next mission?"

He didn't bother to ask how she knew about it; she was the communications officer, after all. "Sort of. I mean, I know all about how I was created, but I can't help being a little afraid of what we might find."

"It'll be all right," Flay whispered, gently embracing him. "You already know how you were created; the worst we'll find is some of the technical stuff. None of that matters." She settled her chin on his right shoulder. "Of course, some good came out of it, too."

Kira smiled, sensing the dual meaning. His extraordinary abilities were important to all of them, and his very existence was important to her personally. And to a few other people as well, most notably Athrun Zala.

"You're right," he said, returning the embrace.

"All hands, Level One Battlestations!" Murrue's voice said suddenly. "Both Neo ZAFT and Earth Forces units have been spotted near Mendel! Mobile suits, prepare for launch!"

Kira and Flay hit the door running.

* * *

Mendel nearspace

* * *

"All right, guys," Athrun said, maneuvering the Justice into position. "Looks like we've got company."

Yzak blew a Strike Dagger into flaming dust. "What do these guys want at Mendel, anyway? There's nothing here but junk."

"I don't know why the Earth Forces would be here, but I can make a good guess about Neo ZAFT," Kira said, frying an enemy GuAIZ. He was reluctant to kill, but since Neo ZAFT's goal was the extinction of the Naturals, he realized that they could not be allowed to live. "Cagalli and I were born here, and Le Creuset knows about us."

Dearka swore. "That would explain it," he growled. "And it would explain why the Earth Forces are here: they're after Neo ZAFT."

"Makes sense," Athrun agreed. _Father, why?_

It was quite possibly the most chaotic battle to date. Neo ZAFT's intervention at Panama aside, there hadn't yet been a true tree-way engagement. The Earth Forces had superior numbers (including three _Archangel_-class warships), while the ZAFT/Orb alliance had qualitative superiority.

Counting out Neo ZAFT would have been a mistake, though. Though fanatics, their pilots were highly skilled. Not many of them were redcoats, but they were far better than most Earth Forces pilots. And, of course, they had two Gundams, both superior to the new GAT-X models.

_At least Father's machines have special markings, so we can tell them apart from our own people,_ Athrun thought grimly. Each Neo ZAFT mobile suit (save for the Gundams, which didn't need it) had the ZAFT emblem emblazoned on both shoulders.

One such machine, a GuAIZ, charged from the side. "You traitor!" the pilot shouted, firing his beam rifle.

Athrun sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice." He raised his own weapon and blew the GuAIZ away with a single shot.

"How could you turn on your own father!?" another Neo ZAFT pilot demanded. "Why are you siding with the Naturals!?"  
"It's not a matter of Natural versus Coordinator," Athrun retorted, wincing. He remembered asking Kira the same thing at Heliopolis. "Not all Naturals hate us."

"You idiot!" the other screamed. "Of course they hate us! Why else would they have nuked Junius Seven!?"

Athrun slashed with his saber, removing the other machine's left arm. "Not all the Naturals supported that," he said coldly. "My best friend is a _first-generation­ _Coordinator; there's no way his parents would have harmed our people." He pulled back for another slash when something slammed into him from behind. "What the!?"

A second machine, this one a beam-equipped CGUE, hovered behind him. "So much for the Chairman's wayward son," the pilot sneered. He took aim…

And died when a bright red line cut his machine in half. "I won't let you!" Kira snarled.

"Thanks, Kira," Athrun said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem."

Together the two friends waded into the Neo ZAFT forces; aside from a few Daggers, the Earth Forces hadn't gotten into the act as yet. It was only a matter of time before that changed, of course, but for the moment all the had to deal with were assorted GINNs, CGUEs, and GuAIZs.

* * *

ZGMF-X14A Anubis had changed slightly since its initial battle. After the Second Battle of Artemis, the _Valkyrie_'s mechanics had added an extra marking. The shield now bore the image of a silver spiderweb, with a black spider at the center.

It scared the Earth Forces rookies out of their wits. Neo ZAFT, of course, was an entirely different proposition.

Alex soon found himself swarmed with mobile suits. The Neo ZAFT pilots, completely unimpressed by his reputation, seemed to think they could take him out with numbers alone. It wasn't that easy, of course; three GINNs were destroyed by a spiderweb of laser fire before they even knew what was happening.

"You'll pay for that, traitor!" one of the survivors screamed.

"The weaker they are, the louder they bark," Alex said, bisecting a CGUE with his saber. "And for your information, I am a loyal son of the PLANTs. The traitor is your leader, Patrick Zala."

A harsh laugh sounded over the radio. "Glib as ever, eh, Strassmeier?" an all-too-familiar voice said.

Alex spun around. A blood-red Gundam was bearing down on him, one that was visibly armed to the teeth. It bore a certain resemblance to the Calamity, but had a different weapons loadout; Alex's trained eye picked out a beam rifle, back-mounted dual beam cannon, a heavy missile launcher on the right shoulder, what looked like a beam javelin on its left shoulder, and two beam sabers mounted in the hips.

Daniel Bartlett laughed again. "So how do you like my new machine, Strassmeier?" he asked mockingly.

"I think it's remarkably ugly," Alex said mildly. "And I think you have gone off the deep end, Bartlett. What happened to the suave, sophisticated ZAFT Elite?"

Bartlett fired once, striking the Anubis's shield. "You've really got it made, you know that? ZAFT Commander, people calling you the next Rau Le Creuset, engaged to the Chief Representative's daughter…"

Alex deployed his DRAGOONs, creating a protective barrier. "If you're suggesting I got all that by cheating, don't bother. Admittedly, I sometimes feel unworthy of Cagalli, but that's irrational, and she'd probably hit me if I said so." His own rifle came up. "But that doesn't matter. You were always petty, Bartlett, and I see that hasn't changed."

The Deathdealer's beam cannons flashed then, narrowly missing. "You don't know what it's like, Strassmeier," Bartlett said. "Always being second best, always getting edged out, and by a guy who doesn't care about anything. He wins all those awards, and they mean nothing to him."

Alex sighed. "You have well and truly lost it. Do you think I would be engaged to the Lioness of Orb if I didn't care about her?"

"You don't have feelings," Bartlett snapped. "You're just a machine that looks like a person."

_Hopeless._ Not bothering to respond, Alex recalled his DRAGOONs and drew a saber. Bartlett responded with his beam lance, forcing the Anubis to approach with more caution than would have been the case otherwise.

* * *

_Thunderbird_/_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"Have any Earth Forces units engaged besides those Daggers?" Natarle asked, looking down into her CIC.

Commander Morris shook his head. "No, ma'am. Those ships seem to be just sitting there."

Natarle frowned. _What are they up to?_ "Murrue, do you have any ideas?"

Her old CO shook her head. "None, I'm afraid. Odd, considering that this ship has to be a prime target, since we deserted from the Earth Forces."

Randall Tucker, Murrue's ZAFT exec, spoke up. "Maybe they're just letting us fight it out with Neo ZAFT, then they'll take whoever's left."

"I concur, Captain," Morris said.

"We're being hailed by one of the Earth Forces ships," the comm officer said. "IFF tags it as the _Dominion_."

Natarle growled under her breath. "Put them on."

She recognized one of the two people who appeared on the comm screen; William Sutherland's craggy face was unmistakable. "Lieutenant Badgiruel, Captain Ramius. I assume you remember me."

"Of course I remember," Natarle snarled, in no mood for pleasantries. "And in case you haven't noticed, I am a captain as well."

Sutherland snorted derisively. "A captain among the Orb rabble. Very well. I am calling upon you to surrender."

"And just why do you think we'd do that?" Murrue demanded.

"Try self-preservation," the other man said. He smiled thinly. "I'm Muruta Azrael, Director of the Defense Industries Association."

Murrue looked like she wanted to spit. "And the leader of Blue Cosmos," she said, visibly disgusted. "There are some things worse than death, Azrael, and I refuse to submit to a group that thinks Coordinators are monsters. My loyalty –our loyalty," she amended, flashing Natarle a brief smile, "is to the Orb Union."

Azrael sighed theatrically. "Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance. If you want to throw in with those space monsters and their toadies –like Athha- that's your problem." He touched a switch. "Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, launch! Today we destroy the indestructible _Archangel_."

The comm officer cut the circuit at a gesture from Natarle. "Why the _Archangel_?" he wondered.

"We're a symbol," Murrue explained. "First of the Earth Forces' fight against ZAFT, and now of Orb's struggle against the Alliance." She looked over her shoulder. "Mir, warn Kira and Athrun. Those three machines are bound to target them."

"Yes, ma'am."

Natarle glanced back at Morris. "Do we have any IDs on the other _Archangel_-class vessels?"

"Affirmative," the XO said. "IFF tags them as _Cherubim_ and _Seraphim_."

Natarle shook her head. "Angelic names for an evil nation… All right. Let Yzak know; he's been craving a 'legged ship' kill ever since Heliopolis. Meanwhile, target Fafnirs on the _Dominion._" She sat back.

_I don't know what could bring the leader of Blue Cosmos here, but I'm not letting him out alive if I can help it._

* * *

Mendel nearspace

* * *

"Roger that, Mir," Kira said. He glanced at the Justice. "You get that, Athrun?"

His friend nodded. "Looks like things are going to get interesting." Athrun smiled reassuringly. "Let's go get them, Kira!"

As Mir had said, three unpleasantly familiar Gundams were heading their way. The Calamity was performing noticeably better than it had at Orb; hardly surprising, since it didn't have to worry about gravity in space.

Orga Sabnak was loving it. "Yeah, let's go!"

"They want these guys intact," Clotho pointed out.

"How about just one of them?" Shani suggested.

Kira frowned. _What do they want with us?_ he wondered, then shrugged it off. What mattered was the fact that the Earth Forces wanted Freedom and Justice, not why they wanted them. Thus, he could not allow himself to be captured.

_Not that I'd allow it anyway,_ he thought grimly, firing his rifle at the Forbidden. As he had unfortunately expected, the beam was deflected by the Geschmeidig Panzer system.

"I won't be that easy!" Shani yelled, cutting loose with his plasma cannon.

Kira swore, dodging; a difficult feat, since the Forbidden's plasma shots could be guided via magnetic fields. He returned fire with his own plasma cannons, this time missing completely. Growling incoherently, Shani closed the distance, clashing his scythe against the Freedom's shield.

The Raider tried to swoop in, but was cut off by the Justice. "Bastard!" Clotho snarled.

Athrun snapped his sabers together. "If you want Kira, you'll have to get through me first."

Clotho opened up with the Zorn, only to see it blocked. Swearing viciously, he swung the Mjollnir, which Athrun nimbly dodged. "Stand still!"

"I don't think so." The Fatum-00 detached, slamming into the Raider's head. When Clotho's vision cleared, it was too late; Athrun slammed the Justice's knee into the Raider's chest. "Back off or else!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't forget about me!" Orga called. Forgetting him would have been difficult; a Scylla blast tends to stick in one's mind.

Athrun shook his head, avoiding the blast. "These guys are crazy."

Kira's duel with the Forbidden had taken him close to the _Vesalius_. Looking over his shoulder at the destroyer, a nasty idea occurred to him. "Captain Ades, when I give the word, fire the main guns."

"Understood, Commander Yamato." If Ades was puzzled, he didn't show it.

"Now!" Kira hit his thrusters, "diving"…

And the _Vesalius_'s main cannons erupted, nearly vaporizing the Forbidden, which barely got its shields up in time.

"Bastard," Shani hissed.

Kira fired all his ranged weapons at once. "I'm not letting someone like you defeat me!"

A three-on-two might seem to give the advantage to the Earth Forces pilots, but nothing was farther from the truth. Orga, Shani, and Clotho were piloting machines not much advanced over the Heliopolis Gundams, against two nuclear-powered mobile suits piloted by Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, the best pilots the Orb/ZAFT alliance had to offer.

As Andrew Waltfeld had noted before they left the PLANTs, Kira and Athrun were a fearsome combination.

The three biological CPUs had regrouped, but Kira and Athrun were still pushing the pace. A burst from the Raider's shield cannon bounced off the Freedom's PSA, and then Clotho was forced to dodge a return shot from Kira's rifle. Athrun reduced the Calamity's Scylla to useless junk, easily dodging a retaliatory ram cannon shot.

"They won't quit!" Orga complained. "It's even worse than Orb!"

"Of course they won't!" Cagalli snarled, joining the fight. Then, "Aaahhh!"

A projectile from the _Seraphim_'s starboard Valiant had blown a small chunk out of the Akatsuki's side.

"Cagalli!" Kira screamed, seeing his sister in danger. An amethyst seed burst in his mind, and he moved.

None of the Allied ship's crew knew what they'd unleashed. The Earth Forces were largely ignorant of the SEED Factor, and what its bearers could do. Battering Forbidden and Raider out of the way, Kira charged the offending ship. Two Strike Daggers exploded when they tried to stop him, and then he was in range. Igelstellungs, Gottfrieds, Valiants, and missile tubes exploded under his fire. He seemed almost unstoppable.

Until the _Cherubim_ came up and fired both Gottfrieds at him.

* * *

_Eternal_, bridge

* * *

Lacus stared worriedly at the Golden Gundam, shielded by the Justice while they tried to figure out what had just happened. "Cagalli, are you all right?"

"I think so," the princess responded, sounding more than a little frazzled. "No real damage; just shook me up." She forcibly stabilized her machine. "What _was_ that, anyway?"

"Checking that now," Martin DaCosta told her. He frowned. "It looks like some kind of superdense projectile."

"That makes sense," Aisha put in. "Since the Akatsuki has both Phase-shift and that reflector coating, the Earth Forces must have been searching for a way around it."

"And it looks like they've found one," Waltfeld said grimly. "Cagalli, can you still fight?"

She nodded firmly. "Like I said, no real damage."

"Status change!" DaCosta barked. "The Freedom is under attack by one of the new _Archangel_-class ships, looks like the _Cherubim_."

More than one person stared in horror as the Earth Forces ship fired its Gottfrieds, grazing the Freedom and sending it out of control.

* * *

Mendel nearspace

* * *

_No,_ Athrun thought, staring in mingled disbelief and horror at the tumbling Freedom. _Kira, no!_

Behind his eyes, an emerald seed burst.

If the druggie trio (as one Allied prisoner had described them) had been startled by Kira's attack, they were completely blindsided by Athrun's. The Justice physically grabbed the Calamity, slamming it into the other machines. Athrun then sped off; when they tried to chase him, they didn't get far.

"Oh, no, you don't," Cagalli snarled, mobile turrets slowly orbiting her machine. "I won't let you stop him from rescuing my brother."

"_KIRA!"_ Athrun reached his friend just in time to ward off another Gottfried blast. "Leave him _alone_!" He fired his Fortis beam cannons, slagging both of the _Cherubim_'s Gottfrieds. He ignored the CIWS fire entirely –it couldn't hurt him- and opened up on the enemy's Lohengrins.

Then the Freedom recovered, unleashing its multibeam attack on a swarm of Daggers that tried to interfere.

Athrun gazed anxiously at the Freedom. "Kira, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kira winced. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"Kira, they tried to kill your sister, and with a new weapon at that," Athrun said. "It was only natural, and you weren't being reckless anyway."

Kira shrugged. "I guess so."

"Kira, Athrun, the Earth Forces are pulling back," Nicol said, the Blitz moving to join them. "That just leaves Neo ZAFT for now."

Athrun looked to where the Anubis was battling Bartlett's Deathdealer. "That's bad enough," he said.

* * *

"I will never understand your motives, Bartlett," Alex said conversationally. "You've never struck me as the kind of guy who'd want every Natural dead, yet here you are, one of Patrick Zala's thugs."

The other snorted. "Thug? Hardly. I'm doing this for the glory of my people."

"You're doing it for the glory of yourself," Alex countered. He clashed his combined saber against Bartlett's lance. "All you cared about was that pointless rivalry."

Bartlett dodged to the side, launching a missile salvo that was immediately shredded by Alex's CIWS. A subsequent volley of laser fire splashed against the Anubis's shield. He fired again, cursing as Alex deployed his DRAGOON beam shield. "You've always been two-faced, you know. Offering life in one hand and delivering death with the other."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Alex flipped upside down relative to the Deathdealer, firing his rifle. "Never mind; you're obviously too far gone to make any sense." He paused, a familiar sensation filling his mind. "So he's here, too."

Bartlett laughed, breaking off his attack. "Yes, he is, and it would appear you're not the only one to have noticed." Indeed, Mu's Strike was visible heading for the colony. "Perhaps you'd better follow your hero, see what the Man with the Mask is up to."

Alex hesitated. He knew better than to trust Bartlett, yet the other had a point about Le Creuset, who was a far greater threat. Not to mention whatever secrets the GARM facility might still contain. "We'll finish this later, Bartlett," he said, turning. "I've no doubt you'll be looking forward to it."

_What could Le Creuset want?_ he wondered, ignoring Bartlett's mocking laughter. _Does it have anything to do with the Ultimate Coordinator project?_

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"Captain, the Earth Forces are pulling back," Tonomura said. "Looks like Kira and Athrun gave them a bit of a scare."

Murrue nodded. It wouldn't last, she knew, even with the damage to _Cherubim_ and _Seraphim_. They hadn't come this far just to turn back at their first setback. Still, it gave the First Fleet some breathing space. They had to make the most of it.

"Commander La Flaga reports he's going into the colony," Mir said suddenly. "Alex, Kira, and Athrun are going with him."

Murrue frowned. "Into the colony?" she repeated.

Mir nodded. "Apparently, the Providence was spotting approaching the harbor. Commander La Flaga is investigating."

The captain felt the blood drain from her face. _Le Creuset._ She looked at the comm screen. "Captain Ades, do you have any idea what Le Creuset could be after?"

Ades shrugged. "The only logical destination is the GARM facility. I don't know what he'd want there, though, unless there's something about Lady Cagalli and Commander Yamato that we haven't heard."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Murrue," Natarle put in. "Le Creuset is good, but it's highly unlikely he could defeat the Strike, the Justice, the Freedom, and the Anubis together."

"I don't think he intends to try," Ades said. "There has to be something more."

Murrue sighed. "I only hope they'll come out all right." _Mu, please be careful. I can't bear to lose you. And you, Kira. Take care of yourself…little brother._

* * *

Mendel, colony interior

* * *

The four Gundams landed near the old GARM facility. Like Ades, they knew that it was the only place Le Creuset was likely to head for.

"No sign of the Providence, but that's hardly a surprise," Alex commented, his heirloom Luger clutched in his artificial hand. "Le Creuset is anything but stupid; he knows we'd blow it up, given the chance."

"Yeah," Mu agreed. "It'll be hidden."

They cautiously moved into the facility, sidearms ready. It was dark, and more than a little spooky; nothing moved save the four of them. From all appearances –scattered papers, overturned tables, long-dead embryos in large tubes- the place hadn't been touched since Blue Cosmos ransacked it, years earlier.

_So this is where Cagalli and I were born,_ Kira thought. Though he'd known about it for months, he was still unnerved. He clutched his weapon hard.

Athrun laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kira, are you all right?"

Kira took a deep, steadying breath. "This place…I knew about it, but it's still getting to me," he admitted.

"I understand." Athrun smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, Kira. You can count on me, no matter what."

Kira smiled back, some of his nervousness dissipating. "I know. Thanks, Athrun."

Alex, of course, was completely unaffected by their surroundings. Leaving aside the fact that he had a surfeit of _sangfroid_, he'd had far more time than Kira to prepare himself. At the moment, he was focused on finding the enemy; the place appeared empty, but he could feel Le Creuset's presence.

So could Mu. "Your old CO's definitely here, Athrun," he said quietly. "I just wish I could tell _where_."

His question was shortly answered. A shot rang out, striking a nearby railing. Alex returned fire, but he knew there was no way he could hit.

"So, you've finally come!" Rau Le Creuset said, laughing.

"Commander, why are you doing this?" Athrun called. "What's the point?"

Le Creuset laughed again. "Well, hello, Athrun! I suppose it isn't surprising that you'd be here, not when Kira Yamato is involved."

"Kira is my friend," Athrun shot back. "I don't care how he was created."

"Maybe so," the masked man conceded. "And what of you, Strassmeier? How does it feel to come to the place that made you what you are?"

Alex didn't even twitch. "It's nothing more than a curiosity to me, Le Creuset," he said coolly. "I full intended to come here during my search for the Ultimate Coordinator. Such a place has no hold on my emotions."

More laughter. "Oh, of course, you've always had cold-space lubricants for blood," Le Creuset said. "But you, Mu, you have a connection of your own to this place, even if you don't realize it."

"Why should I believe you!?" the Hawk demanded, firing his pistol.

Rau Le Creuset finally stepped out of the shadows, his own weapon held at the ready. "There are more secrets here than even Strassmeier knows, and he is undoubtedly the best-informed of you. Secrets that Blue Cosmos never suspected."

Alex took a step forward, raising his Luger. "I have no doubt that Blue Cosmos never cared," he said. "So long as this facility was taken out, they were satisfied."

"That may be true," Le Creuset agreed. He knew had had their attention, but he was careful not to go too far. Alex Strassmeier's marksmanship was legendary. "Nevertheless, there is much more here than meets the eye."

Mu snorted. "Like what!?" he demanded. "We know all about the Ultimate Coordinator project, you psycho."

"This predated the twins' birth by several years," Le Creuset told him. "Doctor Hibiki wasn't pleased, but he knew he had no choice."

"No choice in what!?" Mu demanded, annoyed at the masked man's mind games.

"No choice but to do the bidding of a wealthy, arrogant man in order to obtain the funding he needed," Le Creuset said. "A man who deeply feared death, and wished for immortality by any means necessary." He tossed a binder at the four pilots.

It opened when it hit the floor. Several photos were visible, including one of the infant Kira and Cagalli in the arms of their biological mother, Via Hibiki…and one of Al Da Flaga, Mu's father.

* * *

Author's note: The three factions have met at Mendel, Bartlett has a new Gundam, and Le Creuset is confronted by his most powerful adversaries. Meanwhile, the Earth Forces test a new weapon.

Okay, this one was a touch late, but I was having a hard time concentrating. As regards Samorei Joule, NukeDawg sent me a conceptual scene not long ago (he's using Alex, Andrea, and Lia in his Jade Series), and I found it too intriguing to pass up. I shall do my utmost to minimize any continuity errors that result.


	32. Chapter 32: Rau Le Creuset Unmasked

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

Samorei Joule is the creation of NukeDawg.

* * *

Mendel nearspace, 11 July, C.E. 71

* * *

Though the Earth Forces had pulled back, and Neo ZAFT seemed to be as well, Andrea was still worried. Her brother Alex had accompanied Mu La Flaga, Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala into the colony, and nothing had been heard since. It hadn't been very long, but since they had gone in pursuit of Rau Le Creuset, she couldn't help worrying.

"Worrying about your brother?" Dearka asked, the Buster appearing to her left.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled. "Andrea, I've fought against him. Trust me, he's not going down that easily."

She forced her muscles to unknot. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She snapped her Trikeros up, vaporizing an enemy GuAIZ that got too close, then keyed her comm. "_Archangel_, _Valkyrie_, any word on the others?"

"Nothing yet, sorry," Lia said.

"We haven't heard anything either," Murrue said, sounding tense. No surprise; her relationship with Mu was well known, and she saw both of the twins as younger siblings.

"Don't start panicking yet," Yzak put in. "They're our best pilots, and both Alex and Athrun are crack shots. Le Creuset isn't going to take all four of them by himself."

Andrea nodded again. She knew her cousin was right, but she was still worried. Rau Le Creuset was quite possibly the greatest soldier ZAFT had ever known; awarded the Order of the Nebula after the Battle of Yggdrasil, hero of the Grimaldi Front, commander of an elite unit, skilled pilot in his own right…

She clenched her hands on the Specter's control bars. _If you hurt my brother, Le Creuset, I'll kill you myself._

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

Murrue leaned back in her command chair, rubbing her eyes wearily. "At least we have a chance to catch our breath," she said.

"Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis have returned to the ship, Captain," Mir said. "Deck crew is commencing resupply."

"Understood," Murrue replied. "Make sure the pilots get some food and rest while they can." She looked up at Flay. "Any word from the colony interior?"

Flay shook her head, her face pale and drawn. "No, ma'am. Nothing from any of them." She swallowed hard. "According to Commander La Flaga's last transmission, it was definitely the Providence, though, so it must be Commander Le Creuset in there."

Murrue frowned. "Are you all right, Flay? You sound like you're worried about more than Le Creuset."

The redhead nodded. "According to Alex, the only logical place for Le Creuset to go is the GARM facility, where Kira and Cagalli were born."

"And you're afraid Kira will learn something he doesn't want to hear," Murrue said.

"Yeah," Flay admitted.

Miriallia smiled at her friend. "Don't worry so much, Flay. Kira already knows about his origins, and even if he does hear something new, he's not alone there. You can bet Athrun will back him up."

"Don't forget Alex," Sai added. "The only time I've ever seen him lose his cool was when Captain Badgiruel took Lacus hostage. He's got ice water in his veins."

"Commander La Flaga won't let Le Creuset get away with anything," Neumann said.

Flay turned back to her board, feeling marginally reassured. _Kira, my love, be careful in there. Please, come back safe._

* * *

Mendel colony interior, GARM facility

* * *

It was a strange tableau. The enigmatic Rau Le Creuset stood in the open, gun in hand but pointed at the floor, a slight smile on his face. Alex Strassmeier stood directly opposite, face unreadable as usual, his heirloom Luger held in a rock-steady grip, aimed directly at Le Creuset. Mu La Flaga also had his weapon aimed at the masked man; he looked angry. Athrun Zala stood protectively in front of his friend Kira Yamato, weapon ready but not actually aimed.

"This place is a forbidden temple," Le Creuset said. "A monument to the twisted dreams of people who thought they could play god."

"Save the melodrama, Le Creuset," Alex said coldly, his trigger finger tightening very slightly. "We're not the kind of people who can be impressed by theatrics."

Le Creuset shook his head pityingly. "You never did appreciate the theater, did you? Very well." He looked at Kira. "You know of your origins, of course, presumably thanks to Chief Representative Athha."

"So what?" Kira glared at him.

Le Creuset smiled. "Did Lord Uzumi tell you everything? Did he tell you how many were sacrificed prior to your birth?" He waved at the long-dead embryos. "A great many of your siblings perished before you, the one success, were born."

Kira's eyes went wide. "No…I didn't…"

Athrun gripped his friend's shoulder with his free hand. "Kira, it's not your fault," he said firmly. "You're _not_ responsible for what happened."

"He's right," Alex said, not taking his eyes off Le Creuset. "Is there a point to that, Le Creuset? That's like blaming Athrun for his father's plans for genocide."

Mu found his voice. "What does my father have to do with this?" he demanded. "He died a long time ago."

"Ah, now we come to the crux of the matter," the other said. "Your father, Al Da Flaga, was a major source of funding for Doctor Hibiki's experiments. One could say you're young Kira's godfather."

"Word games," Alex said, his poker face slipping just enough for a hint of contempt to show through. "Enough of the riddles, Le Creuset. If you have something to say, then say it, and stop wasting our time. We have a war to fight."

"All in good time." Le Creuset gestured expansively with his free arm. " 'Today my secret shall be revealed. I did not come into this world through natural birth.' George Glenn was the first Coordinator whom humanity knew."

Athrun snorted. "Everyone knows what happened to him."

His former CO gave him an approving nod. "Exactly my point; it's good to see you still have your quick mind. Yes, it ultimately led to his death, and far more. I wonder if he ever fathomed what kind of darkness he unleashed with that one announcement."

"So you're blaming George Glenn for the actions of a few psychopaths?" Alex didn't bother to conceal his skepticism. "Blue Cosmos started out as an environmentalist group; they'd have been crazy even if Glenn hadn't spoken out."

"Perhaps so," Le Creuset conceded. "Nevertheless, even those who don't support Blue Cosmos are often uncomfortable with our kind." He waved a hand. "Oh, I admit it's not always the case; even Patrick Zala never accused Mu of such prejudice." He nodded politely at the Hawk.

Mu glared at him. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Hatred feeds on hatred," Le Creuset said. "Coordinators see Naturals as vermin, Naturals view Coordinators with a mixture of envy and disgust. That cycle has no end, but it certainly had a beginning. And Ulen Hibiki's work only made things worse."

"Watch it, Commander," Athrun said, his voice unusually soft. "It's not Kira's fault people want to kill him."

Le Creuset laughed. "Oh?" He looked at Kira. "The dream of humanity, the ultimate Coordinator. Why wouldn't people, even other Coordinators, see you as a threat?"

"_I_ don't see him as a threat," Athrun snarled. "He's my friend, no matter how he was created."

"Ah, but you have a long-standing connection to him," Le Creuset said. "Your bond is such that even learning of his origins was unlikely to separate you. Do you really think others would react the same?"

Neither Athrun nor Kira answered. Alex, however, was unaffected. "The same could be said of the basic conflict between Naturals and Coordinators. I think Orb is proof that there can be peace."

"And yet Orb was invaded," Le Creuset said. "Besides, isn't one of the Five Noble Families opposed to Coordinators?"

"Unato Ema Seiran is a traitor, and his son is a fool," Alex countered. "Orb has always been a refuge for our kind, and you know it."

Le Creuset smirked. "No longer, now that Orb is a protectorate of the Atlantic Federation. It was inevitable, you know." He shook his head. "Lord Uzumi should never have adopted one of Hibiki's progeny; all it did was put Orb in greater danger."

"You're really losing it," Mu said with a snort. "There's no way the Earth Forces know what she is."

"Even if they don't know, there's the little matter of her engagement to Commander Strassmeier here," Le Creuset said. "It's common knowledge that he is related to Ezalia Joule; hardly something to make the Alliance feel at ease."

Alex's eyes flashed. "Uzumi has never cared about making the Alliance feel at ease."

"But you _are_ a byproduct of the same project that produced Kira, are you not?" Le Creuset smiled at his brief look of surprise. "Oh, yes, I know all about your father's participation. So, how does it feel to know that he used you in an experiment?"

Alex gritted his teeth, though his aim never wavered. "That's none of your business."

"As you wish." Le Creuset's smile turned faintly mocking. "People try to play god, and the result is chaos. Nothing ever changes."

_He's rambling,_ Alex thought in amazement. _Rau Le Creuset is rambling. Never thought I'd see _that_ happen._

* * *

_Dominion_, bridge

* * *

"It seems things are tougher than we thought," Muruta Azrael commented.

Captain Sutherland grimaced. "That's putting it mildly, Director. The Spider of Artemis, the traitorous Hawk of Endymion, _and_ Rau Le Creuset in one place. A recipe for disaster if there ever was one."

"Not to mention Yamato and Zala did a number on our new GAT-X models," Azrael agreed. "A pity about La Flaga, though; he really was the hero of the hour at Endymion. Maybe we'd have kept his loyalty if we'd promoted him a little faster."

Sutherland shook his head. "He doesn't care about rank, Director, and he positively hates being called a hero. We got all the use out of him that we could."

"And he was always too kindly disposed towards Coordinators in any case," Azrael agreed. "I guess it was inevitable."

"As for Murrue Ramius, she's a protégé of Admiral Halberton, another traitor," Sutherland went on. "The real surprise is Badgiruel." At his superior's questioning look, he tapped his screen. "She comes from an old military family, Director. I find it hard to believe someone like that would turn traitor."

Azrael raised an eyebrow. "You think maybe she's just pretending to be loyal to them, trying to take them from within?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sutherland shook his head again. "Not everything they said at Alaska was a lie, Director; I could tell that her support for that space monster Yamato was completely genuine."

"Oh, well." Azrael shrugged. "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, and if victory means losing someone with Badgiruel's ability, old military family or not, so be it."

Sutherland nodded. "In any case, I believe we should make Strassmeier a priority target, as well."

Azrael looked at him questioningly. "Why him? I'm not criticizing, just curious about your reasoning."

The captain began ticking off points. "First of all, he is without a doubt one of ZAFT's best strategists; rumor has it he's being called the next Rau Le Creuset, and the Artemis fiasco certainly bears that out. Secondly, his mobile suit is vastly superior to anything we have, and he's fiendishly good with it; there's a reason our people are calling him the Silver Death. And finally, his engagement to the princess," here he grimaced in obvious distaste, "has given both ZAFT and the Orb exiles a considerable morale boost; neutralize him, and there should be a corresponding drop."

"Not to mention hurting the princess herself, and thus degrading her skill," Azrael said thoughtfully. Not an insignificant point; the Akatsuki was a very powerful unit, and Cagalli Yula Athha fought like a demon. "All right. We'll probably have to swarm him with mobile suits; not many of our pilots are up to his level, or so I judge by the way he took the Moonlight Mad Dog apart."

Sutherland grunted. "Unfortunately, I will not be at all surprised if Chevalier turns his coat. He was never comfortable with Alliance policy."

"Um." Azrael winced. "Good point. I guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't come back alive, then." He turned to look out the forward viewport. "Just a little longer…"

* * *

_Valkyrie_, cafeteria

* * *

Cagalli chewed her food without really tasting it. The pitched battle outside the Mendel colony had been rough, but generally successful; both the Earth Forces and Neo ZAFT had been forced to pull back. Nevertheless, they weren't yet out of danger, particularly since their top pilots had gone chasing Rau Le Creuset.

She swallowed, looking out at the abandoned colony. It looked so peaceful, but Cagalli knew it was anything but. Her fiancé and her beloved brother had gone in there in pursuit of a madman. _And that's where Kira and I were born,_ she thought.

"Worried about Alex?" Lia asked, sitting down opposite the princess.

Cagalli sighed. "Yeah. I mean, I know he's good at what he does, but there's so much about that place that we don't know…"

Lia smiled. "Cagalli, I've known Alex Strassmeier nearly all my life. Trust me, there's nothing in GARM that would faze him in the least."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Cagalli sighed.

Lia just watched her for a moment. _She loves him so much that she can't help worrying, even when he has the upper hand._

"So," she said at last, deciding a change of subject was in order. "You two set a date yet?"

Cagalli smiled, grateful for the change. "We're thinking next year, late May or early June. Assuming we get out alive, of course."  
"Cagalli, you're both too stubborn to die for the Earth Forces' convenience," Lia said. "You'll make it." She sipped her drink. "Have you decided anything else?"

The princess shook her head, smiling. "I see why Alex is so fond of you." She shrugged. "We'll actually have two homes, Alex's in the PLANTs, and the Athha residence in Orb, so it'll be a little crazy."

Lia laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine." She looked her friend in the eye. "Do you have any regrets about this?"

Cagalli shook her head again, firmly this time. "None. I don't even care that our engagement was timed in order to beef up morale; like my father said, it would have happened eventually anyway."

"That's what I thought." Lia nodded. "Don't worry, your husband-to-be will come back alive."

Cagalli nodded. "I know."

* * *

GARM facility

* * *

"I don't see what this has to do with anything," Alex said, glaring at Le Creuset over the sights of his weapon. "Ulen Hibiki is dead, Al Da Flaga is dead, my father is dead, Mikhail Coast is now with ZAFT –I'm amazed he didn't join Zala's faction- it's all long over."

"Are you sure, Commander?" Le Creuset asked. "You yourself spent years searching for Kira and his sister, ever since your father died. How do you know it isn't over?"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Now that I've found them, the matter has been brought to a close."

"Not quite," the other said, looking at Mu. "Aren't you curious as to why your father would have funded Hibiki's research?"

"Who cares!?" Mu snarled. "My father always thought I was a weakling; why should I care who he was funding?"

Le Creuset laughed. "Exactly the point! We met once before, Mu, long, long ago, before we ever met on the battlefield."

"Just what are you saying!?" Kira snapped, having regained his equilibrium.

"You and I have much in common, Kira," Le Creuset told him. "Both created to serve another's selfish ends, both accomplished warriors…both feared by others."

"Shut up!" Kira yelled, shaking. "I'm _nothing_ like you! Sure, I've fought, but only to protect people important to me!"

"Like your Natural lover?" The masked man chuckled at Kira's expression. "Oh, yes, I know all about that. Difficult to conceal, given who's daughter she is."

Athrun's gun snapped into position. "That was a low blow, Commander," he hissed angrily. "Kira's been through enough; he doesn't need _you_ adding to it."

Le Creuset ignored him. "Al Da Flaga hated the thought of Mu as his heir; the thought of someone like that inheriting all that wealth turned his stomach. That is why he turned to Doctor Hibiki, quite possibly the most brilliant geneticist of our time."

"Or the most insane," Alex countered. "Anyone who would use his own son in an experiment like that."

"Insanity and brilliance are frequently two sides of the same coin," Le Creuset said. "I have no doubt that in his own twisted way he had Kira's best interests in mind, and Kira does seem to have turned out well, all things considered. How long that lasts remains to be seen."

Despite being artificial, Alex's knuckles were white as he gripped his pistol. "Why don't you get to the point," he suggested, "before I decide to do what I swore to do after Heliopolis."

"All in good time." Le Creuset gestured once again at their surroundings. "It was here that Al Da Flaga made his attempt to cheat that which he most feared." He was starting to sound more than a little unstable. Suddenly, he grinned. "I am he, that arrogant fool, who thought he could thwart death itself with his money. Al Da Flaga, your father, but I am merely that man's defective clone!"

Mu stared in disbelief. "My dad's clone!? Do you really expect anyone to believe that fairy tale!?"

"I don't want to believe it either! Unfortunately, it's true!" Le Creuset was definitely sounding mad now.

Alex had been watching him closely, so he new exactly when and where to dive when his opponent started shooting. "You're even crazier than Bartlett, and that's saying a lot," he said, returning fire and missing.

"With each step, humanity moves farther along the road to oblivion!" Le Creuset said, firing repeatedly. "No matter what we do, no matter what we learn, nothing ever changes! People are amazing that way!" His voice was actually starting to quaver.

"Bastard! What gives you the right to sound so superior!?" Mu demanded, then grunted in pain as a bullet grazed his shoulder.

"I am the only one who's earned that right!" Le Creuset cried. "In all the universe, I alone have the right to judge all humanity!"

Alex cursed as his gun jammed. Unfortunately, Lugers were notorious for that. "Now who's playing god?" he muttered.

Kira abruptly sprinted from cover, firing as he came. "No! It won't happen! _I won't let you!_" Le Creuset fired back, gashing Kira's flightsuit and knocking him off balance but doing no real damage. Kira missed all but one shot, grazing the side of Le Creuset's head and tearing the mask from his face.

The four of them froze, staring in disbelief. Rau Le Creuset's face was indeed that of a young Al Da Flaga, a blue-eyed face, framed by his long blonde hair. After seeing the photo of Mu riding his father's shoulders, though, the crazed look seemed very out of place.

"Commander," Athrun whispered.

"Do you really think you can stop this!?" Le Creuset demanded. "No one can do anything about it, for the whirlpool of hatred is engulfing the universe!" He turned and sprinted away; Alex, the only one with a clear line of fire, was unable to intervene with his jammed gun.

Kira moved to Mu's side. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Mu said. "He just grazed me." He looked at Athrun. "You okay?"

Athrun nodded. "Just startled. I knew there was something strange about him, but this is out of the blue."

"Save it for later," Alex said. "We have to get back to the fleet." He gave the room one last look. "There's nothing for us here."

Together, the four left GARM behind them.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge

* * *

"Captain, it looks like at least some of the Earth Forces ships have effected repairs," Tonomura said. "They're closing; Neo ZAFT also appears to be moving in."

"Captain, I have the Strike, Freedom, Justice, and Anubis on scanners," Mir said. "All machines undamaged."

Murrue sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. Any word from them?"

The answer came from the bridge speakers. "We had Le Creuset cornered, but he got away," Mu said. "He grazed me, but it's nothing major. I'm still in action."

Murrue swallowed. "Please, Mu, be careful."

Though all she could see were his eyes, she could tell he was smiling. "Don't worry, Murrue. I'll be fine."

* * *

_Izumo_, bridge

* * *

Rondo Mina Sahaku sat in the chair once occupied by her late brother. His death at the hands of Cagalli Yula Athha, though upsetting, had also forced her to reexamine her own actions and beliefs, and that had led her to certain decisions.

_I don't know if I can ever forgive her,_ she thought, _but we don't dare act as enemies now. Too much is at stake._

"Lady Sahaku, both the Earth Forces and Neo ZAFT are moving to engage the Orb and ZAFT units," her XO said. "What are your orders?"

Mina sighed. "We have no choice. The Earth Alliance will suck Orb dry if we don't do something, and Patrick Zala is a threat to everyone. We assist our countrymen."

"Yes, my lady."

She looked at her private screen. "You know what to do."

A man in a jade green flightsuit, his helmet visor opaque, nodded. "I know, Mina. You can count on me. Besides," here there was a note of humor, "it'll be funny to see how they react afterwards."

Mina couldn't help grinning. "I'm sure it will." The image winked out, and she turned back to the main viewer. "Engage the enemy."

* * *

Mendel nearspace

* * *

Alex blasted another Strike Dagger to pieces, then swung his Shirasaya through an unfortunate 105. "Come into my web!"

He was joined by the Golden Gundam, its beam rifle flashing. "Take that!" Cagalli snarled.

The return of the four Gundams had provided a much-needed morale boost. With both of their adversaries moving in, both ZAFT and the Orb exiles knew they were in for a nasty fight. Freedom and Justice were an especially welcome sight.

"Alex, you okay?" Yzak asked, bringing the Duel up alongside the Anubis.

Alex blasted an enemy GuAIZ before replying. "I'm fine. Get this: It seems your old CO is a clone of Mu's father."

"WHAT!?" Stunned, Yzak almost missed the Duel Dagger bearing down on him. He sliced it in half. "Are you SERIOUS!?"

"You heard right, Yzak," Athrun put in, stabbing a CGUE with his saber. "We even saw him without his mask. He looks younger, but there's no doubt about it."

"A defective clone," Mu added, his gunbarrels spitting emerald death. "He ages too quickly, shortened telomeres. It drove him insane."

Yzak shook his head, trying to clear it. "So what does he want?"

"To bring the whole world down with him," Mu said simply.

Then they hit the main enemy force, and there was no more time for talk. The Earth Forces reached them first, led by the three new GAT-X machines. Kira and Athrun squared off against Forbidden and Raider, while Dearka found himself exchanging fire with the Calamity.

"Annihilate!" Clotho Buer shouted, swinging the Mjollnir at the Freedom.

Kira grimaced, dodging at the last instant. "What is wrong with this freak anyway?" he wondered. Drawing a saber, he chopped down on the Raider's shield.

Nearby, Athrun dueled with the Forbidden, his double saber against Shani's scythe. To the Alliance pilot's fury, Athrun was pushing the pace, wheeling and dodging the clumsy scythe strokes while at the same time forcing the Forbidden back.

Alex and Yzak fought as a team, combining Yzak's ferocity with Alex's coldly precise marksmanship. Like with Kira and Athrun, anything one missed the other was likely to hit; a Strike Dagger somehow evaded the Anubis's DRAGOON spiderweb, only to receive a railgun slug dead center.

"Die, Earth scum!" Yzak snarled, firing all his ranged weapons at once. The hurricane of beams, missiles, and solid slugs reduced an entire squad of Daggers to useless junk.

Alex sighed, watching a Duel Dagger evaporate under his DRAGOON assault. "Idiots. What can you hope to gain from this?" He prepared to fire again, but his machine was struck from the side. "What the!?" Then he saw what had collided with him. "You again."

The blood-red Deathdealer Gundam hung in space before him. "Ready for a rematch, Strassmeier?" Bartlett taunted.

Alex's eyes narrowed to slits. "Get out of the way, Bartlett. I don't have time for you."

"But it'll be fun," the other protested. He was definitely sounding unstable, though not to the same extent as Le Creuset. "Come on, traitor!"

"So be it," Alex said, snapping his sabers together.

"I'm with you, Alex!" Yzak called. He glared at the Deathdealer. "I've had it with you, Bartlett!"  
Bartlett laughed. "I can tell where _your_ loyalties lie, Joule. You were always an idiot." With that, he fired a blast from his beam cannons.

Which promptly bounced off the Akatsuki, Cagalli having gotten in the way at the last instant. "Not this time, bastard!"

That gave the Neo ZAFT pilot pause. He was well aware of the Akatsuki's mirror coating, and while he also knew its weaknesses, exploiting them against a pilot of Cagalli's skill would be difficult. Far from impossible, though.

_I'll teach this spoiled brat a lesson,_ he thought viciously.

* * *

_Eternal_, bridge

* * *

"So Bartlett's back," Waltfeld said.

DaCosta nodded. "We've identified his machine as ZGMF-X15A Deathdealer, a unit that was in the planning stages, but never actually built."

The Tiger grunted. "Looks like Zala's people decided to build it," he said. "Well, with Alex, Yzak, and Cagalli so close, there's not much we can do." He looked over his shoulder. "Sound okay to you?"

Lacus Clyne nodded. "Yes. Alex in particular is an exceptional pilot; with Yzak and Cagalli backing him, he should be all right." She looked at Aisha. "What about Kira and Athrun?"

"They're fighting two of the Earth Forces' GAT-X machines," the older woman said. "Kira's fighting the Raider, and Athrun is battling the Forbidden."

"I wouldn't worry," Waltfeld said. "Kira and Athrun are the best we have, and those thugs make Bartlett look calm and collected. They'll be fine." He turned his attention to Aisha. "What about the Calamity?"

"Dearka's handling that," she said. "The Calamity might be a superior machine, but Dearka is definitely a better pilot."

DaCosta, meanwhile, was frowning at his monitor. There was something very odd, but he wasn't sure what. A heat signature was barely visible, well away from the combat zone. _What _is_ that? _he wondered. It looked like a ship, but it was too far away to be sure.

Then it hit him. "Commander, I have the _Izumo_ on thermal."

Waltfeld straightened. "The _Izumo_? What is Sahaku doing here?" He knew that with Ghina dead, his twin sister Mina was in charge. Since it had been Cagalli who killed Ghina, Mina's reaction was unpredictable.

"Commander, we're being hailed by the _Izumo_," the comm officer said. "It's Lady Sahaku."

Waltfeld shrugged. "Put her on."

A dark-haired woman appeared on the main viewer. "Greetings, Commander Waltfeld," she said. "And Miss Clyne."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what exactly are you doing here?" Waltfeld said bluntly. "Your family supports the Earth Forces, and everyone knows about your rivalry with the Athhas."

Sahaku shrugged. "We were using the Earth Alliance for our own ends, as you probably deduced. However, after my brother's death I found myself reexamining our goals, and I didn't like what I saw. As for the Athhas, rivalries have no place here. The Earth Alliance and Neo ZAFT threaten us all, so we are here to offer our assistance."

Waltfeld thought for a moment, then nodded. "All right. You're from Orb, so you're more Uzumi's problem; I'll make sure your people are tagged as friendly. Watch out for Alex, though; he's not a big fan of your family."

Sahaku smiled. "Thank you. As for Commander Strassmeier, let's just say I have a way of cooling him down." She saluted, and the image winked out.

"A way to cool Alex down, huh?" Aisha commented. "It'll have to be a doozy, given his opinion of the Sahakus."

"Whatever it is, I can't wait to see it," Waltfeld said.

* * *

Mendel nearspace

* * *

Alex gasped for breath. Even with him, Cagalli, and Yzak together, Bartlett had proved more of a handful than he'd expected. The three of them had just barely been able to drive him off, and he'd been laughing all the while.

"Man, what's with that guy?" Yzak wondered. "Talk about going off the deep end."

"I wish I knew, Yzak," Alex said. "He's always been vindictive, but this is over the top even for him."

"You guys are about to get some help," Waltfeld's voice cut in.

The three exchanged puzzled glances. "What kind of help?" Alex asked. "Neo ZAFT is pulling back; all that's left are some Earth Forces cannon fodder."

"And those three G-weapons," Waltfeld pointed out. "Anyway, Rondo Mina Sahaku offered to lend a hand."

"Sahaku!?" Cagalli demanded incredulously. Alex and Yzak both winced at the volume. "Since when does she care!?"

Waltfeld chuckled humorlessly. "She says that she reexamined her goals after you killed her brother, and didn't like what she saw."

Cagalli didn't answer right away. "All right," she said at last. "I'll let it go for now. What kind of help is she sending?"

Another chuckle. "A single M1."

"A single M1!?" Yzak repeated. "Is Sahaku insane!?"

"No, Yzak," Alex said softly. "She isn't."

Yzak and Cagalli turned, and spotted what Alex had already seen. A single MBF-M1 Astray, jade green in color, was tearing into a group of Earth Forces mobile suits. Despite the fact that at least three of them were the more advanced 105 Daggers, the mysterious Astray pilot went through them like a buzz saw. Pieces of mobile suits flew everywhere; at least one Buster Dagger was actually liquefied.

The Earth Forces pilots weren't taking it lying down, of course. After the initial shock, they managed to at least start returning fire. Unfortunately for them, the Astray always managed to be elsewhere, sometimes at the last instant. More debris spewed in all directions.

_Who _is_ this guy, anyway!?_ Alex thought in disbelief. _The only person I know of who can pull those stunts in an M1 is…well, me._

Yzak whistled in admiration. "This guy's good."

"You can say that again," Cagalli agreed. "Whoever this guy is, he's no rookie."

Even the druggies were jolted. "Who is this guy!?" Orga demanded.

"He's not human!" Clotho said in shock. "Nobody can do that in a grunt suit!" Shani, a man of few words, just stared.

Then, though it hadn't seemed possible, it got even worse. The stranger was no Kira Yamato or Athrun Zala, but he was still a very dangerous individual. Yet more pieces of Daggers exploded every which way, along with half of a hapless Neo ZAFT CGUE.

"Thorough, isn't he?" Alex commented a few minutes later.

* * *

Orbital dock, December City, PLANTs, 14 July, C.E. 71

* * *

Following the Battle of Mendel, the _Izumo_ was escorted to the PLANTs by the _Archangel_ and the _Valkyrie_. Though they were grateful for Mina's assistance, they were also wary. The Sahaku family had a well-earned reputation for scheming, so the allies couldn't afford to take everything at face value.

A fairly large group watched the Sahaku ship slide into the dock. Lord Uzumi stood flanked by Alex and Cagalli, the former expressionless as usual, the latter visibly tense. Also present were Siegel Clyne and his daughter Lacus, both Captains Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel, Lewis Halberton, Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala, as well as Ezalia and Yzak Joule. Alex's sister Andrea stood with Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi. Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha completed the gathering.

The hatch opened, and Rondo Mina Sahaku stepped out, a man in a jade green flightsuit a half step behind her.

_That has to be the Astray pilot,_ Alex thought.

"Lady Sahaku," Clyne greeted. "I'm sure you realize that this is very unexpected."

The rogue Orb noble smiled. "Think nothing of it, Your Excellency. It's unexpected for me, as well." She looked at Alex. "And for him, I'm sure. Tell me, Commander, did you ever expect to receive aid from a Sahaku?"

In one smooth motion, Alex took a long step forward, drew his Luger, and leveled it at the bridge of her nose. "Aid from someone who betrayed her country? Hardly. You seem to be a compulsive turncoat, Lady Sahaku."

To his considerable surprise, Mina didn't even twitch. "Do you think so, Commander?"

Alex snorted. "You allied with the Earth Forces, and I have no doubt the same motive holds true for your actions at Mendel." He gave her a brief nod. "I am impressed, though. Most people who found themselves looking down the barrel of my pistol would be shaking about now."

Mina merely smiled, and gestured down and to Alex's left.

Alex frowned slightly, followed her gaze, and froze. While they had been speaking, the M1 pilot had somehow gotten around without anyone noticing, and was now holding a knife bare millimeters from Alex's carotid artery.

"Why the fear in your eyes, Cousin?" the stranger asked, ignoring the stares from just about everyone else in the room. "That's not like you."

"Congratulations," Alex said. "Not many have ever gotten the drop on me like that." He raised an eyebrow, noting the other's opaque visor. "Now, why did you just call me cousin?"

The stranger stepped back. "I'm surprised you of all people had to ask that," he said, removing his helmet.

Alex went rigid, eyes widening in shock. The pilot had silver hair, cut shorter than Yzak's but unmistakably similar, and ice-blue eyes. His face bore a strong resemblance to Yzak, though less angular than Alex.

"Samorei," Yzak breathed.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Alex, that's your older cousin? But you said he died at Junius Seven."

"I thought he had," Alex said, regaining his composure. "Come to think of it, his machine was never found, so he was declared MIA." He holstered his pistol. "Presumably, it underwent an uncontrolled atmospheric reentry, and wound up in Orb. Am I right, Cousin?"

Samorei nodded. "That's right. Mina took me in," he said, nodding at her. "So you can see why I didn't appreciate you pointing a gun at her."

"Yes. Yes, I can." Alex stepped forward, and his left hand moved like a striking snake, catching Sam in the jaw and laying him out flat.

"Samorei!" Mina called.

Sam held up a hand. "It's all right! I deserved that." He got to his feet. "I can tell why he did it."

Alex shot Mina a brief glance. _More to that relationship than meets the eye._ "That's right," he said aloud, gesturing at Ezalia and Yzak. "You let your family believe you dead, Sam. Can you even imagine the kind of pain you put them through?"

His cousin winced. Alex hadn't raised his voice, but Sam knew him well enough to hear the considerable anger. "It's a long story, and this really isn't the place for it," he said.

"So you never told them!?" Andrea said incredulously. "Even after I saw you in Orb!?"

Alex wheeled on his sister. "You knew!?"

She nodded. "I met up with him just after Lord Uzumi took me in," she said. "I thought you guys already knew he was alive; that's why I didn't say anything. Although," she added thoughtfully, "I did wonder why he started wearing some freaky disguise."

"Indeed." Alex nodded slowly. "I suggest we take this home, so to speak."

"I agree," Uzumi said, speaking for the first time. "Lady Sahaku, though your actions were treacherous, I am willing to accept your renewed allegiance…provided you behave yourself."

Mina bowed. "Of course, Lord Uzumi. I quite understand. And since Sam's cousin is engaged to your daughter, I have some, call it added incentive."

The Joules were already moving toward the exit; as this was a family matter, Cagalli had discretely stayed behind, chatting with her brother. She was glad to stay in any case; much as she loved Alex, she knew perfectly well that this particular family reunion wasn't going to be all sweetness and light.

* * *

Author's note: The Battle of Mendel is over. Rau Le Creuset's secret is out, and both Neo ZAFT and the Earth Forces have taken a beating. Meanwhile, one of Alex's relatives had returned from beyond the grave…

Nothing much to say here. I do, however have an announcement to make. Between this story and the Destiny arc, there will be a short (four to five chapters, max) story chronicling Shinn Asuka's time at the Academy. Also appearing will be Rey Za Burrel, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, and an OC named Keinn Legwitz, a character created by NukeDawg at my request to serve as a love interest for Luna (Shinn will be with Stellar) and replace Athrun as pilot of the Savior Gundam.


	33. Chapter 33: The Missing Joule

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

Samorei Joule is the creation of NukeDawg.

* * *

Strassmeier residence, Martius Four, PLANTs, 14 July, C.E. 71

* * *

"Samorei, you have a lot of explaining to do," Yzak said coldly.

The group had gathered in the living room of Alex's home. Alex himself stood looking out the huge window; the weather people had decided it was time for some rain, which he had always found soothing. Ezalia and Andrea occupied the couch beneath the ocean painting, while Yzak and Samorei had claimed the armchairs on either side of the window. Cassandra sat in Sam's lap. As it was a strictly family affair, Dearka Elsman, Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Cagalli Yula Athha were elsewhere.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "Where should I start?"

"How about telling us what happened when you landed on Earth," Ezalia suggested. She'd been shocked speechless at first; now she looked both overjoyed and angry.

Sam shrugged. "Not really much to tell. I crash landed on the coast of Izanagi, and the Sahakus –mainly Mina- took me in. They nursed me back to health, and I wound up working for them out of gratitude."

"I think you're leaving some key factors out," Alex said, turning away from the window. "Specifically, why didn't you let the rest of us know you were still alive?"

"And why did you start wearing that freaky disguise after I saw you in Orb!?" Andrea added.

_She really has gotten beautiful,_ Sam thought. _Elsman's one lucky guy._ "You'd already disappeared, Andrea," he said. "I…I didn't want to cause anymore pain, so I felt it best to be officially dead."

"You actually thought that having us thinking you were dead would cause less pain!?" Yzak said incredulously. "Have you lost your mind!?"

Sam jerked his head at their hawk-faced cousin. "He disappeared not long after I did. Why not yell at him?"

"Because I at least made sure that Aunt Ezalia and Yzak knew I was still alive," Alex countered, his voice starting to rise. "You, by contrast, made sure _everyone_ thought you were dead. I think the difference is clear to all but the willfully blind."

"And then you turn up alive and act like nothing's wrong!" Yzak added. "What is wrong with you!?"

Sam sighed. "Maybe I was wrong to do that," he conceded. "Still, it's not like I didn't help out at all." He looked at Alex. "Do you remember who the chief mechanic was for that M1 you used at Orb?"

Alex nodded, wondering where this was headed. "Someone named Samuel Lewis." His eyes narrowed. "Are you saying…"

"That was me," Sam confirmed. "I'd heard what Le Creuset did to you at Panama, and I wanted to make sure you had a fighting chance."

"So my dead cousin made sure I had an Astray in complete working order," Alex said. His right arm twitched, and a knife dropped neatly into his hand. "It would have been nice, dear cousin, if you'd had the sense to drop the charade right then and there!"

Ezalia, Andrea, and Yzak flinched in near unison. Alex almost never shouted, and when he did, it was a very bad sign.

Sam, by contrast, was completely unperturbed. "It would have been very bad timing, Alex, and you should know that."

Seeing Alex almost ready to explode, Ezalia spoke up. "Children, that's enough," she said. "We should all be glad that Samorei is back with us, safe and sound."

Yzak slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Alex forcibly reigned himself in. "Agreed." He shot another glance at Sam. "You and I will have to talk about some…other things, though."

_Like Mina, right, Cousin?_ "All right."

* * *

Orb Embassy, Aprilius One

* * *

Even as her fiancé and his family read Sam the riot act, Cagalli was having a confrontation of her own.

"Just who do you think you are!?" she demanded. "You and that worthless brother of yours join forces with the Earth Alliance, and then you have the gall to come and 'help' us!"

Rondo Mina Sahaku tilted her head. "So you don't believe that I've actually changed?"

"Why should I!?" Cagalli shot back. "You and Ghina betrayed Orb because it suited you, and now you're helping my father because it suits you!"

Mina sighed. "I know you won't believe me, but there really is more to it than that. Certainly it suits my purposes; I've no desire to be executed." Her expression hardened. "And it's not easy, Lady Cagalli. You _did_ kill my brother, after all."

Cagalli didn't even blink. "What, was I supposed to let him kill me? He would have, and you know it."

"Yes, he would have," the older woman conceded. "I realize that you had no choice. That doesn't make it any easier."

That was enough to penetrate Cagalli's anger. _I'd feel the same if someone killed Kira, even if they had no choice._ "You're right," she said, cooling some. "If someone killed Kira, I'd feel the same." She met the other woman's gaze. "My father was willing to give you a chance, so I really should do the same."

Mina smiled. "If you need added incentive, recall that we're going to be marrying into the same family."

Cagalli nodded. "Just how did you meet Samorei, anyway? It's not every day an Orb noble gets to know a ZAFT ace."

Mina's gaze took on a faraway look. "It was just after the Bloody Valentine," she said in a distant voice. "Sam's GINN had crashed on the beach in the north of Izanagi Island. Some of our people found him and brought him in."

Cagalli frowned. "I remember hearing about some kind of impact, but I thought it was a meteor."

"Ghina made sure it was kept quiet," Mina said. "A GINN High Maneuver dropping in on Orb would have caused quite a stir. In any case, our doctors nursed him back to health, and he ended up working for Morgenroete. He now holds a commission in the Orb forces."

"Explains the uniform," Cagalli said. "But Morgenroete?"

Mina winced slightly. "Yes. He was involved in the G-weapon project, which I somehow doubt is going to sit well with Commander Strassmeier."

Cagalli winced in turn. "No kidding. If certain people –Kira and his classmates, plus Murrue and Mu- hadn't been onboard, Alex would have attacked the _Archangel_."

"I'm not surprised. Sam told me about how his aunt and uncle were killed in the Mandelbrot Incident, Andrea's kidnapping, and Alex's hatred for the Alliance." Mina's lip twisted. "I supported your father when he chose to give Andrea refuge in Orb."

That wasn't a surprise. If Mina really was involved with Samorei Joule, then of course she'd support giving his beloved cousin safe haven.

"Now it's your turn," Mina said. "How did you meet the Spider of Artemis?"

Cagalli shrugged. "The first time was at a diplomatic reception four years ago. He'd just had his right arm bitten off by a shark –he told me that after Heliopolis- and he wasn't in a good mood. Of course, I couldn't tell by looking."

Mina chuckled. "Yes, Sam told me about Alex's cold façade. Never expected to see it firsthand, though."

"Anyway, I didn't see him again until Heliopolis." Cagalli flushed, embarrassed. "I thought he was a ZAFT spy at first. He actually lost his temper when I confronted him about it, after the colony collapsed."

"A rare occurrence, Sam tells me," Mina said.

Cagalli nodded. "He spilled his guts about everything he'd been through, and we were friends from then on."

"And now you're much more," Mina observed. "I heard about the engagement." She smiled wryly. "For a moment, I was sure Yuna Seiran was going to drop dead of an apoplectic fit. Pity he seems to be made of sterner stuff."

"He'll get what he deserves in the end," Cagalli said darkly, her dislike momentarily forgotten. She shook herself. "I wonder what Alex is up to now."

Mina snorted. "Probably giving Sam a hard time. He dislikes me, that much is clear, and by all accounts he's a fanatical PLANT patriot."

"You got that right," Cagalli agreed. "He's obsessed, and he's never liked your family to begin with. Your brother's work on the G-weapon project only made things worse. And," she added grudgingly, "our engagement will complicate things even more."

Mina nodded slowly. "One engaged to an Athha, the other to a Sahaku. Yes, that could complicate things a great deal."

* * *

Strassmeier residence, garden

* * *

Alex sighed, contemplating the plants around him. The garden had been his father's refuge; Klaus Strassmeier had explained that he needed to immerse himself in nature from time to time, get away from the lab. Of course, whether the gardens could be called "nature" was debatable, inasmuch as a lot of them were genetically engineered, many by Klaus personally. Not to mention being arranged in a perfect geometric pattern.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Sam said, walking up to him. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Alex nodded. "We've already hashed out your disappearance in general terms. Now it's time to get specific." He nodded at the emblem on his cousin's uniform. "Starting with your connection to the Sahakus."

Sam shrugged. "I already told you that I worked for them out of gratitude."

"And just what did that entail?" Alex asked pointedly.

The other tensed slightly, knowing how Alex was likely to react. "I went to work for Morgenroete," he said. "The job took me to Heliopolis."

"So you were involved in the G-weapon project," Alex said softly.

Sam covered a wince. On the rare occasions Alex shouted, he was ready to kill. When he whispered, he was ready to kill _everything_. Such was Sam's view, anyway. "I was."

Alex's eyes bore a strong resemblance to ice crystals right then. "You were involved in the G-weapon project. The project that brought Rau Le Creuset to Heliopolis, ultimately resulting in the colony's collapse. The project that forced Kira and me to fight people important to us just so we could do what we believed was right."

"Right so far," Sam confirmed.

"That's perilously close to outright treason, Sam," Alex said, his voice still soft. "You just admitted working on prototype mobile weapons intended for the Earth Forces."

"It also helped Orb," Sam countered. "And I was operating under the Sahakus' orders the whole time."

Alex snorted. "Maybe so. The Sahaku connection is another issue entirely." He glared at the older man. "What were you thinking, joining forces with _them_? They're not as bad as the Seirans, granted, but that doesn't make them trustworthy. They're smarter than the Seirans, and far more ambitious. The Seirans just want to rule Orb; the Sahakus want to rule the world."

"Rondo _Ghina_ Sahaku did," Sam told him, his voice cooling noticeably.

Another snort. "Do you expect me to believe that Rondo Mina Sahaku isn't just as ambitious as her brother was?"

"She used to be," Sam admitted. "I, however, was able to influence her enough to change things." He matched his cousin's glare. "She's willing to help put an end to this insane war. What more do you want!?"

"For her to put an end to her family's rivalry with the Athhas," Alex shot back. "Or have you already forgotten who I'm engaged to?"

"If Cagalli will do the same, the way her father already is," Sam told him. "Listen to me, Alex. Just as you love Cagalli, I love Mina, and I will do anything to keep her safe. Do I make myself clear?"

Alex nodded, recognizing the implicit threat. "Very clear."

Sam grinned. "Now that we have that out of the way, I think we ought to do a little catching up. How's Andrea doing?"

Alex relaxed. "Aside from joining ZAFT and dating Dearka Elsman, same as ever." He shook his head. "She's also close friends with Flay Allster, of all people, a fact that deeply disturbs me."

"I'm just glad she got out of that Combat Coordinator mess," Sam murmured; he'd always been closer to Andrea than Alex. Indeed, her disappearance had been one of his main reasons for joining ZAFT. "And I'm glad your dream finally came true," he added, noting Alex's white ZAFT uniform.

Alex fingered his collar. "I hesitated at first, until Uzumi pointed out that I was a son of the PLANTs regardless, so my joining ZAFT didn't change anything in that regard." He looked at Sam sidelong. "And I'm glad you finally saw the light about Patrick Zala. Only took you three years."

"It only took you that long to find a girlfriend," Sam retorted, grinning. "Figures it'd be the Athha girl; you've always been attracted to the tomboy type."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'd hit you, Sam, if it didn't have potential diplomatic repercussions. And if you weren't right." He raised an eyebrow. "You, on the other hand, go for the schemer type. Lady Macbeth, anyone?" His tone made clear that he was joking.

Sam threw back his head and laughed. "Lady Macbeth, nice, except Mina's hands aren't bloodstained." He wiped his eyes. "Man, anyone who says you don't have a sense of humor doesn't know you."

"You know perfectly well I don't believe in showing my true feelings in public," Alex said mildly.

"So you like making people think you're a cold fish?" Sam asked.

Alex nodded. "Yzak often says I'm like his teammate Nicol Amalfi on the inside. Since many potential adversaries see that as a weakness –stupid, given the skill of people like Nicol and Kira- it's best not to show it."

Sam shook his head fondly. "Same old Alex. Cold as ice on the outside, warm and fuzzy on the inside."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Warm and fuzzy?"

"Hey, you fell for that Athha girl, didn't you?"

The Spider of Artemis closed his eyes in resignation. "Hopeless. Completely hopeless."

* * *

Unato Seiran's residence, Orb Union, 15 July, C.E. 71

* * *

"So Rondo Mina Sahaku has joined Athha," Unato Ema Seiran said.

His intelligence chief nodded. "Yes, my lord. Her pet ZAFT renegade attacked the Earth Forces fleet at Mendel, and the _Izumo_ itself reached the PLANTs yesterday."

Yuna Roma Seiran clenched his fists. "As if Lady Cagalli's engagement to the bastard Strassmeier wasn't bad enough," he growled. "Father, I think we need to eliminate Sahaku. Bad enough to see one Orb noble, even a traitor, marrying into a PLANT family, but two? Especially Sahaku, who has a private army to draw on."

"Agreed." Unato grimaced. "I always knew that we would eventually have to dispose of her, but I didn't expect something like this." He looked at the intelligence chief. "Can we get an asset to the PLANTs?"

The man shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Even if we could, the chance of success would be low. Lady Sahaku is no fool, and that ZAFT renegade isn't just an ace pilot; he's also a highly capable bodyguard. Then there's Strassmeier. He may dislike Sahaku, but her relationship with his cousin means he would almost certainly protect her the way he would a blood relative."

"And the Spider of Artemis is a martial arts master and a crack shot with any firearm known to man," Unato said sourly. "You raise an excellent point, unfortunately." He rubbed his temples. "What are our options?"

The intelligence chief shrugged. "All we can really do is hope the Earth Forces –or Blue Cosmos- get lucky. My sources tell me that the Alliance is trying to regain nuclear capability." He tapped a folder he'd brought along. "Failing that, we can hope all four of them fall in battle."

"How likely is that?" Yuna asked.

The other sighed. "Unfortunately, not very. Before joining Orb's military, Samorei Joule was a ZAFT Elite, as was his cousin before his recent promotion. Lady Cagalli is also highly skilled, and the Akatsuki is a very formidable unit. As for Lady Sahaku, rumor has it she is even better than her brother was." He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, my lord, but that's the situation."

Unato grimaced again. "I see. No help for it." He looked at his son. "Yuna, I want you to make contact with Azrael. I know he's already made Strassmeier a priority target; we're just asking that he add Joule, Sahaku, and the Athha girl to the list."

"Of course, Father."

* * *

Amalfi residence, Maius City, PLANTs

* * *

Music filled the small room, the light notes of a piano. The musician, a sixteen-year-old with green hair, was very gifted; he barely glanced at the sheet music before him, playing largely with his eyes closed. Looking at him, one would never realize he was an ace mobile suit pilot.

_It's been too long,_ Nicol thought. _I've spent so much time in battle, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to do this. Even that recital Athrun and I attended after the Eighth Fleet battle wasn't the same._

He smiled wistfully. Though he had no regrets about his decision to join ZAFT, there were some things he missed, and this was one of them.

Nicol's dream was to become a concert performer, but after hearing of the Bloody Valentine, he'd felt that he ought to do his part and join the fight. He'd enlisted the day he turned fifteen, and quickly rose to near the top of his class. On graduation in September of C.E. 70, Nicol's scores had been high enough to earn the red uniform of a ZAFT Elite, and had won him a place on the Le Creuset team.

Now, almost a year later, he was fighting alongside people who had once been his enemies…

Footsteps sounded behind him. "Don't mind me."

Nicol smiled, recognizing the voice. "Hi, Mayura," he said, his fingers never faltering. "What brings you here?"

Mayura Labatt parked herself in a nearby chair. "Your mother invited me to drop by," she said.

Nicol nodded, unsurprised. Both of his parents had been delighted when he and Mayura started dating. His mother in particular wholeheartedly approved of the young Astray pilot, saying that Mayura was just the kind of person Nicol needed in his life.

"You really are good," Mayura went on. "I'm not really into this sort of thing, but I can still tell."

"Thanks." Nicol finished the piece and started another. "I've always enjoyed this, ever since I was little."

"Ever play in concert?"

Nicol shook his head. "The closest was a recital just after the Eighth Fleet was destroyed." He smiled wryly. "Athrun was there, but he kinda fell asleep, though he told me later he was only resting his eyes."

Mayura laughed. "Sounds like him. I don't know him the way you and Kira do, but that's easy to picture." She stood and moved to lean against the piano. "You really should see about playing in concert."

"Not till after the war," Nicol said. "When the PLANTs are free, then I'll see what I can do." He finished playing, stood, and drew her into an embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll help, any way I can."

* * *

Public park, Junius Five, 18 July, C.E. 71

* * *

"Would someone mind telling me what we're doing out here in the pouring rain?" Alex asked.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, you're the guy who finds rainfall soothing."

"I prefer to be indoors when it rains," Alex retorted.

"Come now, Alex, at least we're all wearing raincoats," Rondo Mina Sahaku said, taking Sam's right hand in hers.

Alex shot her a glance, but held his peace. He still didn't exactly trust her, but he was willing to give her a chance. Not to mention pressing the issue with Sam around was a Bad Idea.

"Besides, it helps us stay incognito," Cagalli put in. She pressed a hand on her hip; beneath the coat, Alex knew, was a holstered autopistol. "And we can take care of things if we have to."

Alex nodded. He himself wore his Luger in a shoulder holster, and had three knives in a compartment in his artificial arm. Sam had a knife up each sleeve, one in his right boot, and one on his belt, as well as his old ZAFT-issue machine pistol. Mina Sahaku had a gun in her coat, and all four of them were highly proficient at hand-to-hand combat.

He did find it odd that Mina and Cagalli weren't tearing into each other, though.

* * *

"There they are," the quad leader said. "Just a little longer…"

His number two nodded, expression quietly vicious. _Just a little longer, and we can take out some space monsters on their own ground._ He didn't know how Lord Yuna had gotten the information that led to this attack, but it was definitely spot-on.

"Now!" the leader snapped.

* * *

Alex spun around, yanking out his Luger. "Heads up, we've got company!" At least a dozen armed men were charging them. One of them fired, his shot bouncing off Alex's right arm; Alex's return shot took him in the right eye, shattering his skull.

Sam talked Mina to the ground and came up with his machine pistol aimed. "Who are these guys, anyway!?" he demanded, putting a precisely aimed burst in an attacker's chest.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Alex cursed in German. "That answer your question?" His right hand twitched, and a knife appeared in an assassin's throat.

Cagalli appeared at his side. Her pistol barked, smashing through a terrorist's nose. "Bastards!"

Then it was Mina's turn. Her gun, it turned out, wasn't a gun at all, but rather a needler. The small hypervelocity projectiles literally separated an attacker's head from his shoulders.

"This is _not_ how I'd planned to spend my day," Sam muttered. His right-hand knife came out just in time to slash the throat of an enemy who got too close. "Six down."

Alex's Luger chose that moment to jam. Cursing, he shifted the weapon to his left hand and lashed out with his right, smashing yet another terrorist's face. The dead man toppled over, tripping up one of his fellows.

It soon became clear that Alex's initial estimate of attackers' numbers had been low. Even more were coming seemingly out of nowhere. Luckily for Alex and his companions, there was plenty of cover, and none of the attackers were Coordinators.

Sam had knives in both hands now, slashing left and right, Mina covering him with her needler. Cagalli and Alex crouched together, he having unjammed his pistol. Slowly but surely they struck down the somewhat inept assassins, taking them out one by one.

Mina abruptly leapt to her feet. "This one's mine!" Ignoring Sam's startled protest, she lunged at an isolated Blue Cosmos operative, tackling him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"Why did she do that!?" Cagalli wondered, putting a bullet through an enemy's heart.

"I think she decided it would be wise to take at least one of these vermin alive for interrogation," Alex said. His hand twitched again, and a knife buried itself in his target's chest. "She's probably right."

Then it was over, and the four youngsters just stood there, watching the rain spread red streams in what had been a peaceful park just minutes before.

* * *

Detention center

* * *

The man Mina had captured was soon awake. In light of the fact that his group had attacked no fewer than three foreign representatives, plus one of ZAFT's top commanders, the local police did not hesitate to use truth drugs.

"I have to say, it's lucky you guys were armed," the officer in charge said. "Those were some pretty serious hard cases."

"We noticed," Alex said. "I don't know of any Blue Cosmos operative who _isn't_ a hard case."

The OIC nodded. "You've got a point there."

"Hard cases aside, who set them on us?" Sam asked. "It's not easy to get that many operatives into the PLANTs."

"I don't know how they did it, and neither does the prisoner," the OIC said. "He does, however, know who sent them."

Cagalli gave him an impatient look. "And that is?" she prompted.

"Yuna Roma Seiran."

Mina's jaw dropped. "How good he have managed _that_? Yuna's not smart enough to pull it off."

"He probably bribed someone who did know the tricks and let them handle it," Alex said, then turned to the police officer. "Why were they sent after us?" _As if I couldn't guess._

The other snorted. "The Seirans need the four of you eliminated, so Yuna –without his father's knowledge, evidently- decided to do something about it, even though he'd already been warned the chance of success was very low." He jerked his head at the holding area. "What should we do with him?"

Alex looked at his companions. "What do you guys think?"

"I say let the justice system run its course," Sam said. "He'll get what he deserves."

"I agree," Mina said. "However, as a noble of Orb, it really isn't my decision to make." Cagalli nodded agreement.

Alex shrugged. "Very well." He turned to the OIC. "Just go through whatever SOP is for this sort of thing."

"Yes, sir."

The door opened behind them. "Hey, Alex, the Chairman wants to see you."

Alex turned, and froze despite himself. His cousin Yzak was now dressed in the white uniform of a ZAFT commander. On top of that, the scar that had typified him ever since coming to Earth was gone. His demeanor had changed subtly as well; though still a hothead, at the same time Yzak seemed more relaxed.

Sam broke the silence. "Never thought I'd see you in white, Yzak," he said with a grin. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Yzak grinned back, then gave Alex a smug look. "You gonna just stand there?"

Alex shook himself. "Right." He gave Cagalli a quick kiss and departed.

"So what's going on, anyway?" the princess asked.

Yzak smirked. "Alex just earned himself another promotion. You've heard about that new spec ops unit Chairman Clyne is setting up, right?" Cagalli nodded. "Alex landed a spot with them. Athrun's going to be the field commander, with Nicol as his exec."

"It makes sense," Sam said. "I heard a lot about what Alex was able to pull off before he joined ZAFT. This new FAITH organization is the perfect place for him." He tilted his head. "So how come you're not jealous?"

Yzak shrugged. "In case you didn't notice, Sam, I got promoted, too. I'll be taking over for Athrun, with Dearka as my second-in-command."

"Alex still outranks you, though," Mina pointed out.

"So what? I'm a mobile suit pilot, pure and simple," Yzak said. "Alex has always been better than I am at grand strategy and stuff like that."

Sam nodded. He distinctly recalled Alex's near-obsession with military history. Alex had read every book on strategy he could get his hands on, starting with the works of Sun Tzu. He had a knack for it, as Artemis had proved.

"Why'd you get rid of the scar?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

Yzak actually looked embarrassed. "Well, since the guy who gave it to me is a friend now, it seemed kinda pointless." He turned to leave. "See you guys later."

"And where are you off to?" Sam asked, a teasing note in his voice.

This time, to the astonishment of all present, Yzak blushed. "A date with Shiho Hahnenfuss," he admitted.

The room dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Siegel Clyne's office, Aprilius One

* * *

Siegel smiled as the hawk-faced young man entered his office. "Welcome."

The youngster saluted. "Commander Alex Strassmeier, reporting as ordered, Your Excellency."

"Please, relax," Siegel said. "In fact, be seated, all of you." He waited until the three had obeyed, then flowed suit. "No doubt you at least are wondering what's going on, Commander Strassmeier."

"Yes, sir, I am," Alex admitted.

Siegel nodded. "Understandable. Athrun and Nicol have been involved in this already, so they have a good idea of what's happening." He nodded at the two ZAFT Elites. "After recent events, I deemed it wise to bring you in as well."

Alex frowned. "Are you talking about the new special operations force?"

The Chairman nodded again. "It is still in the process of formation. Athrun here will be the field commander, with Nicol as his exec." He stood, activating a view screen. "Orb has fallen, and we are on the verge of losing Kaohsiung. Victoria is in Earth Forces hands, as you know, and we have reason to believe they are preparing for an assault on Gibraltar."

Alex grimaced. "That's bad."

"Indeed. That's why Ezalia and I decided we needed a new force, one outside the normal chain of command." Siegel looked at him shrewdly. "With your experiences prior to joining ZAFT, you demonstrated considerable ability. And that, Commander, is why I am offering you a position in FAITH."

The younger man met his gaze. "Assuming I accept, just what would that entail?"

At Siegel's nod, Athrun answered. "You'll be able to act pretty much as you see fit, within limits," he said. "You'll answer only to the Chairman personally."

_That could have advantages,_ Alex thought. "All right," he said. "I accept." He stood, came briefly to attention, and saluted.

"You'll have to get over the excessive formality," Siegel said with a chuckle. "This isn't like the regular ZAFT forces."

"I'll bear that in mind," Alex said. "What about my team?"

"Your sister will take over command," Siegel told him. "She may not have your strategic ability, but she's still very good at her job."

Athrun laughed. "Even if she is completely insane. No offence."

Alex waved a hand. "Nothing I haven't said many times –to her face." He stood. "Well, I'd best get going. If you'll excuse me, Your Excellency."

He ran into Ezalia Joule just outside. "Hi, Aunt Ezalia."

"Alex." Ezalia smiled, touching the wing-like emblem on his collar. "I see you've accepted."

"Yeah." Alex smiled back. "I could hardly refuse an opportunity like this."

She laughed softly. "You always did love a challenge. Sometimes I think that's what made you fall in love with Cagalli. By all accounts, getting along with her is a huge challenge."

"Depends on how much she likes you, or doesn't like you as the case may be." Alex shook his head. "Lucky for me, I happen to be on the positive end of the spectrum."

"True." Ezalia's expression softened. "Your parents would be very proud of you, Alex. Thanks to you, the family is back together. You've fulfilled your dream, and found someone to love in the process."

Alex felt tears sting his eyes, but refused to let them fall. "I like to think so," he said softly.

"It's true. Trust me, Alex." She gave him a quick hug. "Try to be understanding about Sam, though."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind his choice of…companion?"

"Even if I did, there's nothing I can do about it," Ezalia said. "He's just as stubborn as you and Yzak."

"Isn't that the truth," Alex muttered. "Easier to herd cats than to get Samorei Joule to change his mind. Less painful, too."

His aunt laughed. "You haven't lost your gift for one-liners." She shook her head. "Speaking of Sam, I have to talk to him. MMI just finished a new prototype, a test bed for some weapons intended for the next generation of mobile suits. I thought Sam would be a good pilot."

"Makes sense," Alex agreed. "He's a hot pilot who was involved in the G-weapon project. I guess I'd best leave you to it, then."

Ezalia hugged him again, quickly. "Take care of yourself, Alex."

"I will."

* * *

ZAFT test facility, December Five

* * *

Samorei Joule stood on a high catwalk, facing a dormant mobile suit. "Mother, just what is this thing?"

Ezalia switched on a set of spotlights. "This is a new prototype, a test bed for weapons intended for the next generation of mobile suit. YMF-X001A Gladiator." She pointed to various parts of the machine. "Of its weapons, only the CIWS –it uses the same model as the Freedom- and rocket anchors aren't new designs."

Sam whistled softly. "A beam rifle, two beam boomerangs, two anti-ship swords, and something that looks suspiciously like the Scylla mounted by the Aegis and Calamity."

"It's called a Callidus," Ezalia said. "Of course, aside from the CIWS and rocket anchors, these are all very preliminary versions."

"They'll do," Sam said. "It's better than anything the Earth Forces have." He turned to face his mother. "Mom, Alex has already read me the riot act about Mina. How do _you_ feel about it?"

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Samorei, if she was able to win your heart, then she must be a special person."

"Alex doesn't seem to think so," Sam said, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Alex was born suspicious, you know that," Ezalia said. "Admittedly, I can't blame him in the case of Mina Sahaku, not after what her brother did."

Sam nodded. "Mina doesn't, either, especially since he's engaged to Lord Uzumi's daughter. It's only natural that he'd be suspicious of _any_ Sahaku." He shrugged. "I don't know if he'll ever like her, but he's willing to at least give her a chance."

"And he's not going to harangue you about it again," Ezalia said. "He told me that herding cats was easier than getting you to change your mind about something."

He laughed. "That's Alex, all right. A one-liner for every occasion." He came forward and embraced her. "Thank you for understanding," he whispered. "And…I'm sorry I made you worry."

She hugged him back. "It's all right. Just be careful out there." She pulled back, meeting her son's gaze. "And do make sure Lady Sahaku survives as well. With her brother dead, and the likely fate of the Seirans, Orb is running low on nobles."

Sam laughed again. "No problem there. I'm not worried, though; Mina can handle herself on the battlefield." He looked back at his new Gundam. "I can't wait to take this baby for a spin."

Ezalia sobered. "You'll have your chance soon enough, I think. Things are going badly on Earth; it's only a matter of time before they attack the PLANTs directly."

Sam nodded. "And I'll fight them. For Mina, and for the Homeland." The last came out with absolute conviction; though he was now a citizen of Orb, Samorei Joule still bore love for the PLANTs.

_Yes, I'll fight them,_ he thought. _For Mina, for the Homeland, for Andrea, and for the aunt and uncle they murdered._

* * *

Zala residence

* * *

Kira Yamato stood gazing over the artificial lake. He'd received word of the attack an hour earlier, and had come out to try and calm himself. It hadn't worked very well; Kira normally had a calm disposition, but attacking his beloved sister was guaranteed to put him in a murderous rage.

_Those bastards! If I ever get my hands on Yuna, he's dead!_

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Kira, are you all right?"

He took a deep breath. "I will be, Flay. It's just that-"

"You're angry about what happened," Flay finished for him. "So am I. At least they came out all right, and took out most of their attackers. I think the only reason Lady Sahaku spared one was so that they could interrogate him."

"Yeah." Kira clenched his fists. "If I ever get my hands on Yuna Seiran, he's dead. _Nobody_ attacks my family like that."

"You'll have to take a number," Flay said wryly. "I don't think Alex has been that mad since the Raider almost killed Cagalli at Orb."

Kira nodded, stroking the robot bird on his shoulder. One thing he had never doubted about his future brother-in-law was his ability to protect Cagalli. With his skill in the martial arts, a talent for knife tricks, and uncanny marksmanship, the man was a veritable walking death machine. Getting on his bad side was a good way to commit suicide.

_Of course, a lot of my friends are like that,_ he thought with a wry smile. Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Mu La Flaga, and Andrew Waltfeld, just to name a few. For that matter, Cagalli herself had a rarely-seen vicious streak.

"Do you know when we'll be going out again?"

Kira shrugged. "FAITH is finally getting set up, so Athrun and Nicol aren't in the regular chain of command anymore, though they'll still be flying off the _Archangel_. Yzak's taking over the team."

Flay chuckled softy. "Never thought I'd see him in a white uniform. He deserves it, though."

"Yeah." Kira wrapped an arm around her. "He's good, Flay. Maybe not on my level, or Athrun's, but still one of the best." There was no arrogance in that statement; Kira was telling the simple truth.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "And you're _the_ best."

"Maybe." Kira smiled. "Flay, thank you."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "For what?"

"For being there." Kira stroked her cheek. "Without you, I would've lost my mind a long time ago."

Flay smiled. "You're welcome, but I wasn't the only one. Cagalli was there. Sai, Tolle, Mir, Alex, even Kuzzey. You were never alone." She snuggled against him. "But I'm glad I could help."

"More than you know." Kira leaned close and kissed her.

* * *

"They look so happy together," Lacus said. She and Athrun stood in the hallway behind the two Orb soldiers.

Athrun nodded. "Yeah." They turned away, letting the couple have some privacy. "When I first heard that they were together –Cagalli told me on that island- I thought it was proof the Earth Forces were manipulating Kira."

Lacus raised her eyebrows. "Why is that?"

Her fiancé rubbed his cheek ruefully. "Her father, Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster, was a top Blue Cosmos official. Anyway, Cagalli slapped me in the face over it."

Lacus laughed softly. "I can see that."

"I knew when I actually met Flay that she was no Blue Cosmos fanatic," Athrun said. "Cagalli was right; she was the only thing really keeping Kira going. And he was all she had left after her father was killed."

Lacus nodded. "I wonder what they'll do, after the war."

"You can bet they'll get married sooner or later," Athrun said. "We'll still see them a lot; I'll be working with Orb quite a bit." He grinned. "Besides, they'll be visiting the PLANTs fairly often. Remember who Cagalli's engaged to."

"Yes." Lacus looked pensive. "I think they needed each other just as much as Kira and Flay did. Alex was in despair over his family, and Cagalli needed someone who would treat her like a normal person."

Athrun smiled. "And what about us?"

Lacus smiled back. "It may have started as a parental arrangement, but we're far beyond that, I think." She held up her favorite Haro. "You wouldn't have given me Mister Pink, otherwise."

"Haro! Haro!" the robot chirped.

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." His eyes took on a distant look. "We'll have a future."

* * *

Jachin Due command center, 8 August, C.E. 71

* * *

Alex stared at the situation plot, his expression grim. ZAFT had already lost Kaohsiung and Gibraltar, and now the Earth Forces were launching a major attack on Oceania. Alliance mobile suits had been confirmed around Ayer's Rock, including a few Buster Daggers, one of them reportedly piloted by Rena Imelia, and Kira's onetime nemesis Edward Harrelson in a Raider Full Spec.

"So it's begun," Siegel Clyne murmured.

"I don't think we can hold Carpentaria, Siegel," Ezalia Joule said. She looked at the trio of Orb nobles standing nearby. "We've confirmed Rena Imelia's involvement."

Cagalli snorted. "No surprise there. She knows better than anyone else how to use those Buster Daggers."

"What bothers me is their next move," Mina said. "If we lose Carpentaria, there's only one place left for the Alliance to strike. Here."

Grim nods all around. The PLANTs, the Coordinator Homeland, were the only possible objective if the Earth Alliance truly intended to win. While Patrick Zala's Neo ZAFT was a wild card, and had to be destroyed, the true symbol of victory for the Alliance was the complete destruction of the PLANTs.

"We will prevail," Uzumi said. "We have no other choice."

Alex took Cagalli's hand. _The Earth Forces may be coming, but they'll have to fight on _our_ home ground. _We_ have the advantage in space._ He wasn't stupid enough to think it would be easy, but he was confident they _would_ succeed.

* * *

Author's note: After a rest in the PLANTs, the final confrontation will soon begin.

It may seem as if I've forgotten about the Alliance regaining their nuclear capability. Not to worry, it will be taken care of in the next chapter. Meanwhile, please tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34: The Nightmare Reborn

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

Samorei Joule is the creation of NukeDawg.

* * *

Neo ZAFT HQ, 15 August, C.E. 71

* * *

_So the Naturals have driven ZAFT off Earth entirely. No surprise._ The man smiled. _Now, all that is needed is something to…give them a boost._

A soldier came up behind him and saluted. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." The other turned. "I need you to deliver this to the drop," he said. "It's very important."

The soldier saluted again. "Yes, sir. I won't fail you."

"I know you won't," Rau Le Creuset said.

When the man had left, Le Creuset leaned back in his chair, smiling. _It begins. The final act is now at hand. Mankind will become extinct, just as they deserve._

* * *

Muruta Azrael's office, Ptolemaeus Base, 17 August, C.E. 71

* * *

Azrael stared moodily at his desk terminal. Though ZAFT had been driven off Earth with the completion of Operation 8:8, that success had been offset by the losses at Artemis and Mendel. Essentially, while the Alliance reigned supreme on Earth, ZAFT and the Orb exiles controlled space save for the Moon and some facilities at L1.

_There has to be a way. Those monsters have had their way in space for far too long. But how? Even with the three _Archangel_-class ships, we can't just blast our way through Boaz and Jachin…_

His intercom buzzed. "Director Azrael, there's someone here to see you."

He shook himself. _Only one person that could be._ "Send him in."

As expected, his top special agent stepped into the room. "Director, I found this at the drop. It's from our contact." He dropped a computer disc on the desktop.

"I see." _Le Creuset. A space monster like the others, but he has his uses._ "Thank you."

"Sir." The agent nodded and left.

Azrael slipped the disc into his terminal. "What do we have here?" Data began scrolling, meaningless to most people, but Azrael was more than capable of interpreting it. "Wait, this is…" His eyes widened. "It can't be!" The data was clear, however.

_Incredible! They've signed their own death warrants!_

"Perfect!" Azrael exclaimed. "That disgusting race is finished!" He was practically rubbing his hands with glee. _N-Jammer Cancellers…now we'll show those space monsters!_

* * *

Officers' quarters, Jachin Due, 11 September, C.E. 71

* * *

Alex sighed, rubbing his temples. "And here I thought things couldn't get any worse." He dropped the hardcopy document on his desk.

His fiancée grimaced. "What now?"

"Something has sparked the Alliance into a major offensive," Alex said. He tapped the sheet of paper. "This is an intelligence report Chairman Clyne forwarded me. As of today, Operation Elvis has begun. The target is the PLANTs themselves."

Cagalli closed her eyes. "They're not just content to chase ZAFT off Earth."

"They never were." Alex shook his head. "Cagalli, the Earth Forces' main objective has always been the extermination of our kind, whatever they might have said for public consumption. They hate our very existence, and they can't stand being dependent on the PLANTs for resources."

"So they're going to destroy the PLANTs."

Alex nodded. "I just wish we knew what had sparked them into action. Aside from the Moon and L1, we control space. They have the advantage of numbers, but it shouldn't be sufficient to get them past Boaz and Jachin."

"Yeah." Cagalli leaned back on her bunk.

"In any case, there's nothing I can do at present," Alex said. "It's the Alliance's move."

_Which will give me a chance to get used to my new…living arrangements,_ he thought. When he and Cagalli had arrived at Jachin a week before, they'd been informed that they would have to share a cabin, due to space concerns. Alex would have believed that, but for two factors: One, the officer he'd spoken to was visibly trying to suppress a grin, and two, Alex had learned that said officer was an Academy classmate of Samorei Joule.

_At least I insisted on separate bunks._

As if Alex's thoughts had been a signal, there was a knock on the hatch. "Anybody home?"

The young FAITH operative suppressed a sigh. "It's unlocked, Sam." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought you and Mina were on the _Izumo_."

"We're leaving tomorrow," Sam said. "I thought I'd see how you were doing." He gave the room a brief once-over. "Two bunks. Figures."

Alex snorted. "Spare me the innuendoes, Sam. You know perfectly well how I'd handle something like this." His cold blue eyes narrowed. "This whole thing is your doing, isn't it?"

Sam gave him an innocent look. "What makes you say that?"

_As I thought._ "I did a little digging, and it turns out the guy I spoke to was a classmate of yours at the Academy." Alex tilted his head. "Anything to add?"

Sam shook his head, laughing softly. "Suspicious as ever." He shrugged. "Yeah, I had a little something to do with it. Figured you could use a…call it a preview of married life."

Cagalli and Alex exchanged an exasperated glance. "The wedding's in less than a year," the princess said. "Why bother?"

"I don't think we want to know, Cagalli," Alex said. "Trust me, Sam has a truly disturbing sense of humor."

Sam laughed again. "You'll never change." He calmed…slightly. "Anyway, Mina and I are getting married around January."

"I'm amazed you're taking that long," Alex commented. "You've known her longer than I've known Cagalli."

The other shrugged. "We had to be cagey because of her brother. Ghina wouldn't have been happy if he'd known."

"He's got a point there," Cagalli said.

Alex chuckled. "True." He sobered. "Where's the _Izumo_ going to be?"

"We're being posted near Boaz," Sam told him. "Chairman Clyne told Uzumi and Mina about this Operation Elvis, and we're going to be on the front lines."

Alex stood and gripped his cousin's shoulder. "Be careful out there, Sam. The Earth Forces have something new; there's no way they'd be attacking the PLANTs themselves otherwise."

"I know," Sam said. "You be careful, too." His gaze shifted. "Watch out for him, okay? He's good, but he sometimes gets tunnel vision."

Cagalli laughed. "I've noticed."

Sam nodded, offered a ZAFT salute, and departed.

Alex sank onto his bunk. "Tunnel vision, is it?" He shook his head. "I should never have introduced you."

The princess laughed again. "If you hadn't, Andrea would have." She came over and sat beside him. "You're worried, aren't you?" she said in a softer tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He sighed. "One of my relatives is back from the dead, and now he may well die for real. I…I don't know if I could take it."

Cagalli gently embraced him. "He'll make it. Remember Mendel, where he took down all those Daggers by himself? If he can do that in an M1, think of what he'll do with the Gladiator."

He took a deep breath. "You have a point."

"And if the worst does happen, you won't be alone," Cagalli said softly. "I'll be there, no matter what." She reached up and touched his face. "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiled. "I love you, too," he said, and then pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

_Thunderbird_, bridge, 23 September, C.E. 71

* * *

"Captain, we're picking up a heat signature, a big one."

Natarle looked up from her board. "What kind of heat signature?"

The tech frowned. "A lot of ships. Checking profiles…" He grimaced. "They're definitely Earth Forces. _Drake_- and _Nelson_-class ships, _Agamemnon_-class ships…and the three new _Archangel_-class."

Natarle swore. "Them again. All right, report to the Boaz defense command." She touched an intercom switch. "All hands, Level One Battlestations!"  
"Captain, the enemy is launching mobile suits!" the sensor operator called. "All known Dagger types, plus the three new GAT-X models."

_Just what we need._ "All right. Launch mobile suits; load all missile tubes; prepare to fire Fafnirs and Lohengrin!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Natarle glared at the enemy formation. Like Alex, she knew that the Earth Forces wouldn't have attacked Boaz directly unless they were confident they could win; she wondered uneasily what could have given them that confidence.

_It's not like chasing us off Earth could have done that all by itself. Space is home ground for ZAFT, and even former Alliance pilots like Mu have spent most of their careers in orbit._ Natarle found herself wishing she could talk to Murrue; they'd always made a good team in spite of their differing styles.

She straightened in her chair. "Engage the enemy," she said coldly.

* * *

Boaz nearspace

* * *

Samorei Joule's Gladiator Gundam leapt off the _Izumo_'s catapult, followed closely by Mina's AMATU and several Astrays. Though it was his first actual battle in it, he'd spent plenty of time familiarizing himself with the machine, both in simulations and practice matches with the AMATU, Anubis, and Duel.

A Duel Dagger closed with him, saber ready. Sam, completely unimpressed, drew one of his new Excalibur anti-ship swords and sliced the Dagger in half. Shifting the weapon to his left hand, he pulled his rifle and shot a Buster Dagger that was trying to draw a bead on him.

Beside him, the AMATU simply vanished, reappearing seconds later to bisect a Strike Dagger.

Sam grinned. _Keep it up, Mina._ "All right, people, let's show the Earth Forces what we're made of!" Suiting action to words, he snatched a beam boomerang off the Gladiator's shoulder and threw it, neatly slicing a 105's head off.

Another 105 pilot, having heard the transmission, froze in shock. "Lewis! You traitor!"

"I am no traitor." The Gladiator's blades combined, slashing once, twice through the unfortunate Dagger. "Nor am I Samuel Lewis. My name is Samorei Joule, and I am the Sahaku's Sword." _And wouldn't Alex just sneer at _that_ line? He may be giving Mina a chance, but that doesn't mean he likes her._

The AMATU blasted more Daggers, along with a Moebius that somehow wandered into her sights. "Sahaku's Sword, eh? I'm flattered."

Sam grinned. "Alex might say something similar about himself and the Athhas. He's quite the poet when he wants to be."

"Which isn't often," Mina noted.

Then they were in among the warships, though nowhere near the three _Archangels_. Sam made a beeline for one of the big _Agamemnons_. A savage smile on his face, he sliced his combined sword through the ship's bridge tower, then backed off and fired off his Callidus beam cannon. The resultant explosion destroyed two _Drake_-class escort ships unfortunate enough to be in close proximity.

_One down, about a hundred to go,_ he thought grimly.

* * *

Troy Cadwallader laughed to himself. " 'Sahaku's Sword', is it? You're a weird one, Samorei Joule."

"Don't encourage him," Shiho said, her DEEP Arms flashing past and slicing a Duel Dagger in half. "What's with these guys, anyway!?"

"Got me." Troy's DRAGOON system lashed out, enveloping a trio of 105s in a storm of laser fire. His shield-mounted saber ignited, slicing another in half. "It's not exactly endemic to their genetic profile; I'm a Natural, too, remember."

That, predictably, sparked a heated reaction. "Why is a Natural fighting the Earth Forces!?" one enemy pilot demanded.

"You traitor!" another snarled.

Troy shook his head sadly. "Just because I'm a Natural fighting for ZAFT doesn't make me a traitor," he said, snapping up his rifle and shooting one of them down. "I happen to be from Oceania, a PLANT ally."

Shiho blasted the other with her cannons. "No one calls my friend a traitor!" She looked back at the Dreadnought. "You're wasting your time, Troy. These lunatics think Oceania is a nation of traitors, since your people aren't part of the Earth Alliance."

The Aussie sighed. "You've got a point there, mate."

They soon found themselves back to back, blasting distant enemies and slicing up those that managed to close the range. Both sides fought with increasing ferocity; if Boaz fell, the only thing standing between the PLANTs and total annihilation was Jachin Due.

* * *

_Nicol, I wish you were here,_ Mayura thought. Her Sword-equipped Astray Strike was more than a match for the Duel, Buster, and Strike Daggers she encountered, but the more advanced 105s were more problematic. Luckily, she was backed up by Juri's Launcher and Asagi's Aile.

"I'm really starting to hate these guys," Asagi complained. Her rifle flashed, and a Duel Dagger exploded.

Juri's hyper-impulse cannon erupted, coring through a _Drake_-class escort ship. "I know what you mean, Asagi." She shifted her aim, and suddenly a 105 Dagger was aiming at _her_. "Oh no!"

The blast never connected. A giant sword interposed itself between Juri and the Dagger, blocking the shot, then slashed sideways, cutting the 105 in half. "Juri, are you all right?"

She trembled with relief. There was no mistaking the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, or the voice of its pilot, Junker Lowe Guele. "Thanks, Lowe."

"From all of us," Mayura added. "But why are you here? I thought the Junk Guild was neutral."

Lowe shrugged. "We can't let the Earth Forces destroy the PLANTs," he said, sounding unusually serious. "Besides, I have a friend in ZAFT."

Mayura nodded. Lia Ramius's Junk Guild origins were common knowledge. "We're glad to have you along, Lowe. Watch out for Shiho, though. She doesn't like the Junk Guild."

"I'll remember that." The Gerbera Straight came up in a salute, and then Lowe was off, tearing into the Alliance formation.

* * *

Sam chopped a Dagger in half, then drew his rifle and opened up on a ­_Nelson_-class warship. "They just don't know when to give up."

"If they did, this war would have been over long ago," Mina said, adding her fire to his. Then, "Sam, incoming!"

He turned, cursing. Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider were heading right for them, weapons blazing. Having met Orga Sabnak, Shani Andras, and Clotho Buer after the fall of Orb, Sam knew all too well what the thuggish pilots were capable of. What they lacked in skill they partially made up for in sheer ferocity…when they weren't attacking each other.

"Look, it's the Orb lady and her lapdog!" Orga shouted gleefully, firing his Scylla.

"Mind if I kill them?" Shani asked softly.

Clotho laughed. "Hey, they're traitors. They deserve whatever they get, as long as it's bad!"

Sam spun his blades, clashing against the Calamity's shield. "I am no one's lapdog, Sabnak," he growled. "And even if I was, you have to remember that a dog's teeth are still sharp."

"Not sharp enough!" Clotho lashed out with the Mjollnir, knocking the Gladiator's head off. "You're terminated!"

"Sam!" The AMATU interposed itself between the Gladiator and its foes. "Are you all right!?"

He swore under his breath. "I'm fine, but my machine isn't." He sighed. "Sorry, Mina, I have to fall back."

She closed her eyes, hearing mocking laughter from the druggies. "I as well; the AMATU can't possibly stand off all three by itself." The AMATU jetted away, carefully guiding the Gladiator.

"Just let them go, boys," Muruta Azrael told his pilots. "There's nothing they can do, and it would be nice for some witnesses to survive, so they can tell their people what awaits them."

* * *

_Thunderbird_, bridge

* * *

"Colonel Joule and Lady Sahaku have returned to the _Izumo_, Captain," Commander Morris said. "Our machines have returned as well."

Natarle nodded grimly. "Very well." The words were acid in her mouth. "Prepare to retreat."

Outside, scores of Moebius mobile armors, escorted by the three Gundams and a horde of Strike Daggers, began an attack run on Boaz. Beams blew away fixed defenses, and missiles erupted from the mobile armors, streaking into the giant fortress's gates.

"Captain, we're picking up a massive energy release!" The petty officer turned to face her, his face white with horror. "Ma'am, they're nukes!"

Natarle's head whipped around. Disbelief, horror, and rage flooded through her as the eye-tearing flashes of nuclear detonations engulfed Boaz. Though it seemed to last an eternity, it only took seconds for the inferno to reduce the mighty fortress.

When the light faded, Boaz was gone.

_Just like that. Bastards!_ "Bring us about," Natarle said, glaring at the Earth Forces fleet. She swallowed bile. "Destination, Jachin Due."

"Yes, ma'am." The helmsman sounded unusually subdued.

Natarle didn't blame him. The youngster was with ZAFT, which had just suffered its most crushing losses in space since the Bloody Valentine itself. She felt a twinge of guilt, recalling her own former loyalty to the Earth Forces, then firmly suppressed it. It was irrational; no one in ZAFT or the Orb forces held her past allegiance against her. Indeed, she'd made a number of friends in ZAFT.

_Nuclear weapons. So that's why they were confident enough to attack the PLANTs directly._ The next battle would be do or die, she knew. If Jachin was destroyed, then the PLANTs would fall, and the Earth Forces were guaranteed to use nukes on the colonies.

Next time, it was victory or death.

* * *

Supreme Council Chamber, Aprilius One, 24 September, C.E. 71

* * *

Once again, Alex found himself a guest of the Supreme Council. The circumstances, were far different, however; he was there as a top FAITH operative, and the state of the war was nothing short of bleak.

_The Hun is at the gate,_ he thought darkly. _Nuclear weapons, Boaz gone, this is it. Days from now, at the most, we either win, or are destroyed._

"Commander Strassmeier," Siegel said, "do you have anything to add?"

Alex stood. "Only speculation, Your Excellency; though I believe I am correct, I cannot prove it." He brought up a still picture of Boaz. "This was taken by the _Thunderbird_ at Boaz," he said. "As you can see, the nuclear missile were launched by a squadron of Moebius mobile armors, identified by comm traffic as the 'Peacemaker Force'." His lip curled at the last line. "They were escorted by a number of mobile suits, including the three new G-weapons. Those machines had driven off Rondo Mina Sahaku and my cousin Samorei earlier in the battle."

"So the Earth Forces have regained nuclear capability," Yuri Amalfi observed.

Alex nodded. "Which means the Neutron-Jammer Canceller data has leaked," he agreed. "Not from us, however. My people triple-checked it, and it came up clean every time." With his experience at keeping things secret (i.e. his operations at Heliopolis), Alex was a natural choice to check for security leaks.

"If not from us, then it would have to be Neo ZAFT, but I don't see how that's possible," Eileen Canaver said. "Patrick Zala may be insane, but there is no way he would leak that kind of technology to the Earth Forces."

"I'm not accusing Zala," Alex told her. "As you all know, Mu La Flaga, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and I confronted Rau Le Creuset at Mendel two months ago. There, he revealed himself to be a clone of Mu's father, and said that humanity was destined to be wiped out. I have no doubt that he would have leaked this data in order to further that goal."

Tad Elsman slammed his fist on the table. "And _we_ are paying the price for his madness. Is there any indication that Zala knows?"

Alex snorted. "If he did, Rau Le Creuset would be dead. Old Metal Mask is valuable, but not to the extent that Patrick Zala would overlook something of this magnitude. No, sir, I believe it is safe to assume Zala is completely ignorant of this matter."

"I agree," Siegel said. "Patrick still cares for the PLANTs in his own twisted way; if he knew Le Creuset had leaked this to the Earth Forces, he would take action."

"Indeed," Canaver said. "Commander, did you find anything else?"  
Alex shook his head. "No, ma'am. There wasn't much to find; more light escapes from a black hole than information from Neo ZAFT."

"Then you had best return to Jachin," Siegel said. "With Boaz destroyed, that will be the Alliance's next target."

Alex saluted. "Of course, Your Excellency."

* * *

Officers' lounge, Jachin Due

* * *

Athrun Zala leaned his head against the window. The news of Boaz had brought back memories of the Bloody Valentine, when he had learned he would never see his mother again. Now L5 was ablaze with nuclear fire once again.

_This shouldn't be happening._ He clenched his fists, thinking of Rau Le Creuset. _You'll pay for this, Commander. To think I used to respect you!_

"Athrun? You okay?"

Athrun raised his head. He recognized the voice, of course. "Sorry. It's just, this reminds me of the Bloody Valentine."

"Yeah, I thought it would," Kira said, moving to stand next to him. "Alex thinks it was Le Creuset who leaked the NJC data."

"I'll bet he's right," Athrun said grimly. He slammed a fist into his open palm. "To think I used to respect that bastard."

Kira gazed at his friend, concerned. "There's more, isn't there," he said quietly.

Athrun sighed. "You can bet we'll be facing more than just the Earth Forces. Neo ZAFT will be there, too, and if they're involved…"

Kira nodded. It was obvious where Athrun was headed. "Then you'll have to fight your father."

"Yeah." Athrun closed his eyes. "He isn't my father anymore, that much is clear. What he's doing, the man who raised me would never have even contemplated." He swallowed. "But that doesn't make it easy."

"If it were easy, you wouldn't be human," Kira said gently. He laid a hand on the other's shoulder. "If it helps any, I'll be right behind you."

Athrun managed a smile. "It helps a lot, Kira. Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Kira looked out into space. "The war is almost over, Athrun. One way or another, it'll end sometime in the next few days. Either we stop the Earth Forces and destroy Neo ZAFT, or everything we've fought for will be lost."

"Yeah." Athrun followed Kira's gaze, thinking of his father. "That's why we have to win, no matter what." He shook himself. "So, how do you feel about having Alex Strassmeier as a brother-in-law?"

Kira laughed, his spirits brightening. "It's kinda weird. You'd never expect him to fall for anyone, yet he and Cagalli are inseparable. Can't judge a book by its cover, I guess."

"I don't think his book _has_ a cover," Athrun said with a chuckle. "He doesn't let _anyone_ know what he's thinking if he can avoid it. Cagalli's one of the few people who can actually read him." He snickered. "And you'll be related by marriage to Yzak. I wonder if he's realized that."

Kira waved a hand. "We talked about it months ago, just after Orb fell. Now that he actually knows me, he's okay with it." He grinned. "Not that he'd try to talk Alex out of it."

"Yeah." Athrun gave him a sly look. "What about you and Flay?"

Kira blushed. "Uh, I guess we're headed that way, but nothing's official. We're not really old enough."

"Not stopping Alex and Cagalli."

"Alex is older than I am, and they're waiting until Cagalli comes of age," Kira pointed out. "It'll be longer for Flay; she's only sixteen, and she's a Natural."

"Point," Athrun conceded.

_Even now, he still has some innocence,_ he thought, smiling to himself. _Even as a hardened warrior, Kira is still Kira, still the good-natured kid I knew. I hope that never changes._

* * *

The next couple of days were tense for all concerned. Muruta Azrael and his people were practically boiling over with excitement; finally, they would be rid of the "space monsters" once and for all. With the nuclear weapons and the three GAT-X models, they were confident of their ultimate victory.

ZAFT and the Orb exiles went about their duties with grim determination. As Kira had said, win or lose, this was the end. Either the Alliance and Neo ZAFT were stopped, or all was lost. That knowledge sent a chill down more than one person's spine, but it also stiffened their resolve.

And slowly cruising to L5 was Patrick Zala's shadowy Neo ZAFT organization. Carefully concealed in their midst was a weapon they were sure would end the scourge of the Naturals forever…

* * *

_Dominion_, bridge, 26 September, C.E. 71

* * *

"Almost there," Azrael said softly. "Once we get past Jachin, we can finish those space monsters."

William Sutherland nodded. "Even with the Orb exiles –and that traitor Sahaku- reinforcing ZAFT, we outnumber them at least five to one, Director. As you told the high command, quantity has a quality all its own."

"And we have the three new GAT-X models, as well as people like Imelia," Azrael agreed. "Not to mention the new anti-Phase Shift weapon, even if it's slow firing."

The new superdense projectiles had been developed in response to the unique abilities of Orb's ORB-01 Akatsuki. It had been tested at the Battle of Mendel, and proved effective, even though Orb ace Kira Yamato had promptly rendered the _Seraphim_ defenseless. The new weapon had still taken a bite out of the Akatsuki.

"What of the assassination attempt after Mendel?" Sutherland asked.

Azrael shrugged. "It was worth a try, if only to calm that little bastard Yuna Seiran down. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we have someone loyal in Orb, but that kid is really annoying sometimes."

"Captain, Director, we're approaching the target," the XO said. "Picking up a _very_ large number of warships and mobile suits holding position around Jachin Due. Both Orb and ZAFT types detected."

"Understood," Sutherland said. "Standby to engage." He looked at Azrael, the true commander of the operation. "Director?"

The leader of Blue Cosmos waved his hand. "Whenever you're ready, Captain." He had total faith in Sutherland's military judgment.

Sutherland nodded. "Launch Peacemaker Force and all mobile suits. Today we put a final end to those space monsters."

* * *

Jachin nearspace

* * *

Justice and Freedom leapt from the _Archangel_'s catapults, followed by the original GAT-X models. They were soon joined by the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams, including the repaired X108 Stormbird piloted by former Alliance pilot Jacob Harris, Samorei Joule's Gladiator and Rondo Mina Sahaku's AMATU off the _Izumo_, and Troy Cadwallader's Dreadnought off the _Thunderbird_.

Behind the Gundams were a veritable swarm of mass-produced models. Orb's M1s, M1As, and M1S Astray Strikes, along with ZAFT GINNs (regular, recon, and High Maneuver), CGUEs (including Shiho's beloved DEEP Arms), and GuAIZs.

Yzak as the first to spot the Peacemaker Force. "No! Those are the nukes!" His rifle snapped up, firing at the Moebiuses and escorting Daggers.

The Daggers responded by turning to engage, while the mobile armors launched their deadly payloads.

"We have to shoot down every one of those missiles!" Yzak shouted. _"Don't let them hit the PLANTs!"_

A GuAIZ seemed to stagger in space, then exploded under a burst of plasma. "Not a chance," Shani Andras said softly. "I wanna see all the pretty lights."

"I'll give you pretty lights!" Andrea Strassmeier snarled. "Strassmeier team, ignore the enemy mobile suits unless they attack you directly, they can wait! Take out those missiles!"

Kira and Athrun, meanwhile, moved to flank the _Eternal_. Already separating from the ZAFT ship were a pair of special weapon platforms called METEORs. When connected to the _Eternal_, they served as large gun turrets.

When docked with the Justice and Freedom Gundams, they more than quadrupled the machines' firepower. More, the platforms enabled them to lock onto huge numbers of targets at once. Kira and Athrun did precisely that, unleashing a storm of missile and energy fire best described as apocalyptic.

That, of course, attracted the attention of a certain trio. "Hey, hey, hey, it's them again!" Orga called gleefully.

"Time for a rematch!" Clotho yelled. He swung the Mjollnir, only to have it stop halfway through. "What the!?"

GAT-X207 Blitz faded into view. "I don't think so!" Nicol snarled. "Kira, Athrun, I've got this guy! You take the nukes while you still can!"

"Roger that," Kira said. "Thanks, Nicol."

In theory, the Raider was more advanced than the Blitz. In practice, Nicol's superior skill was giving the psychotic Clotho fits. His lancer darts were useless, but he had a definite range advantage with his rifle (Clotho's only beam weapon had nothing for range), and the Gleipnir could penetrate PSA.

Not to mention his now-you-see-me-now-you-don't tactics were absolutely maddening.

* * *

Dearka growled a curse, seeing a formation of Buster Daggers. "I am so _sick_ of you!"

"You again, Elsman?" a familiar female voice said. "This time you're not getting away!" The lead Dagger snapped its weapons together and sent a sniper blast his way.

He snap-rolled, returning fire with his beam rifle. "Imelia again," he muttered. "Just who I don't need to run into."

"No argument there," Mu agreed, adding his fire to Dearka's. "Imelia's one of the best."

Dearka grunted. "I figured that out at Orb. You know her?"

"I met her a couple of times before Heliopolis," Mu said, taking a shotgun blast on his shield. "Murrue knows her better than I do."

The Dagger paused. "La Flaga, why did you betray the Alliance?" Imelia demanded. "You're fighting against your own people, and for what!?"

Mu sighed. "Dearka, I'll try and distract her," he said, then switched to the open channel. "Kira had the same problem with his buddy Athrun, Imelia. Athrun wanted to know why Kira was fighting his own people. Kira said that ZAFT and the PLANTs weren't his people just because they were Coordinators." He drew a saber. "The Earth Forces aren't my people just because they're Naturals!"

Imelia jetted backward, gaining some breathing space. "It's not the same thing, and you know it. Yamato is an Orb national; _you_ are an Atlantic Federation officer, which makes you a deserter!"

"A deserter because I refused to fight for Blue Cosmos? Don't make me laugh!" Mu swung his saber in an arc, narrowly missing the Dagger. "They want to wipe out the Coordinators, and they don't care who else gets hurt along the way!"

"Don't be a fool!" Imelia fired both guns at once.

Mu nimbly dodged. "There's nothing left for me in the Alliance," he said, shifting back to his rifle. He aimed carefully…

"Got her!" Dearka crowed.

While Mu and Imelia had been arguing, Dearka had gotten around behind and unleashed a shotgun blast. Both of the Buster Dagger's arms had been shredded, along with the shoulder-mounted missile pods. Imelia still had sabers, but with no arms she couldn't use them.

Mu grabbed the wreck. "Sorry, Imelia. You're not as bad as most of them, but I can't let you go." He looked at the Buster. "I'll get her back to the _Archangel_. Take care until I get back."

"Roger that."

* * *

The Freedom's METEOR erupted again, showering missiles and beams in a wide arc. Missile after missile vanished in the inferno, but there always seemed to be more. Mobile suit escorts of various types only added to the chaos.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Kira exclaimed.

Athrun swung his METEOR's enormous beam sword, slicing three Daggers in half. "Back off, or else!" He paused, taking stock of the situation. "I think that's all of the nukes, at least for now."

"It's not like they have an unlimited supply," Kira agreed. Then, "Whoa!"

Two 105 Daggers streaked by, pursued by the Gladiator. Both of Sam's rocket anchors shot out, grasping the Daggers and slamming them together. A shot from the Callidus finished the job.

"Sorry if I startled you, Kira," Sam called.

Athrun shook his head. "You're as crazy as Yzak."

The older man laughed. "You want crazy, look at my cousin the arachnid." His beam rifle snapped up, blasting a Strike Dagger. "He tried to go up against ZAFT with one ship and five mobile suits."

Kira started to slap his forehead, then caught himself before he could hit his faceplate. "Alex is right, you're hopeless." He ejected his METEOR; now that the nukes were destroyed, he didn't need the overwhelming firepower.

Athrun followed suit. "Let's go, Kira."

"Kira, Athrun, look out!" Mir suddenly called. "It's Neo ZAFT!"

Kira cursed, bringing up his multilock feature. "Why'd _they_ have to show up!?" His ranged weapons opened up all at once, disabling or destroying more than a dozen Neo ZAFT machines.

Anubis and Akatsuki joined them, remote weapons spewing death in multiple directions. "Murphy's Law, my friend," Alex said. A curse. "Here comes Bartlett." The two machines left as quickly as they'd come.

Athrun spun his combined sabers, slicing in one direction and then the other. "Why do you have to do this!?"

The voice that answered him was completely unexpected. "I would have thought you, of all people, would understand, Athrun."

Athrun froze, staring at the asteroid being towed by a formation of _Laurasia_-class warships. "Father…?"

"You've turned against everything you believed in," Patrick Zala continued coldly. "What would your mother think of you now?"

_N-No, I…_ Athrun tried to speak, but nothing came out.

The Freedom moved to hover protectively in front of the Justice. "You bastard!" Kira shouted. "How could _you_ of all people do this to him!? He's your son!"

"I have no son," Zala said icily. "That became clear when he turned against me, when he turned against the fight to purge this world of the Naturals."

Athrun trembled in his cockpit. _Father, no. Has it really…has it really come to this?_

"There will be no peace until the last Natural is gone!" the former chairman thundered.

Athrun finally found his voice. "Father, why!? Not all the Naturals hate us! Why do you have to kill all of them!? A lot of Naturals are on _our _side!"

"I'm wasting my time talking to you," his father said coldly. There was a click as he disconnected.

Athrun just sat there and stared, shocked speechless by his loss.

* * *

"You are really getting on my nerves, Bartlett," Alex growled. "Wiping out the Naturals won't solve anything."

Bartlett laughed. "So what? It'll be worth it if I can finally settle the score with you!"

Alex shook his head. "So you think a schoolboy grudge is worth the deaths of literally billions of innocents? You really have gone off the deep end."

"Maybe so. It doesn't matter!" The Deathdealer's beam cannons erupted, forcing Alex to dodge. "All that matters is that I destroy _you_!"

Alex deployed his DRAGOON shield, buying time. _It is a cardinal mistake to allow your opponent to dictate the terms of the battle. Therefore…_ His DRAGOON pods suddenly shot outward, peppering the Deathdealer and forcing Bartlett into a wild evasive pattern.

"Try this!" Bartlett drew his beam lance, jabbing at the Anubis in an attempt to keep Alex at bay.

"I think not." Alex countered with his Shirasaya, lopping the lance in half. "You persist in underestimating me, despite losing to me time after time. Your facility for holding a grudge is clouding your thinking."

Bartlett leveled his rifle, splashing emerald beams against Alex's shield. "You were always a fool, Strassmeier! That is your weakness!"

"Dense as ever." Alex snapped his sabers together. "You're the fool. You've lost whatever grip on reality you ever had, and become nothing more than a cheap thug." He spun the combined weapon. "You could never beat me."

"We'll see about that!"

Saber clashed against saber, intermixed with laser blasts and the occasional missile attack from the Deathdealer. It soon became clear that, once again, Bartlett was good, but Alex was better. Bartlett's sheer ferocity was countered by Alex's cold precision.

Frustrated, Bartlett fell back and fired all his ranged weapons at once. "Give up already!"

Alex didn't bother replying, choosing instead to return fire. His DRAGOON system kept his opponent on the defensive, dodging more than firing. _Keep up the pressure,_ he told himself. _Sooner or later he'll slip up, and then you have him._

Unfortunately, it was not to be. Bartlett abruptly ceased fire, laughing. "You put up a good fight, but it's too late! Witness the power that will rid the world of the Naturals once and for all!"

Alex started to ask what he was talking about, but something caught his eye. He turned, and his jaw dropped. An enormous structure faded out of Mirage Colloid; the gas had evidently been continuously replenished during its journey to L5. Even as he watched the weapon (which it obviously was) colored in the distinctive PSA effect.

_What _is_ that? And is that a mirror they're putting in front!?_

"All units, radiation levels increasing exponentially!" Mir shouted _"Get away from that thing!"_

Reflexively, Alex obeyed the call, as did the vast majority of his ZAFT and Orb comrades. The Earth Forces, though they heard the transmission, ignored it, thinking that anything that hurt their enemies helped them. They were tragically wrong.

A giant red beam erupted from the weapon, engulfing the Alliance fleet. Ships and mobile suits alike simply vanished in the conflagration; even those at the fringe of the beam were destroyed. The _Dominion_ escaped, as did a number of smaller vessels, but the huge blast had nonetheless annihilated forty percent of the Allied fleet in one blow.

Both sides stared in utter disbelief, astounded even now at the extend of Patrick Zala's insanity. Those who could still think recognized the attack as a focused burst of gamma radiation, but no one had ever thought such a thing was possible.

Athrun Zala's anguished cry echoed over the comm. "FATHER!"

* * *

Author's note: The Alliance has regained nuclear capability, Boaz has been destroyed, and the true extent of Patrick Zala's madness has been revealed.

Before anyone skewers me for using Second Stage weapons, I should point out that they had to have been in development for quite some time; given the nature of R&D, I have no problem believing that work began in the latter stages of the first war. Also, the weapons used by the Gladiator are VERY PRELIMINARY versions.

Anyway, I hope it passes muster.


	35. Chapter 35: The Blade of Light

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

Samorei Joule is the creation of NukeDawg.

* * *

_Archangel_, bridge, 26 September, C.E. 71

* * *

Murrue stared in disbelief at the carnage. Just minutes before, the Earth Forces had been pressing an all-out attack. Now those who had survived the Neo ZAFT attack were retreating in confusion. Murrue didn't blame them; even a nuke didn't have the destructive power of the blast they had just witnessed.

"What in blazes was that!?" Randall Tucker demanded.

Jackie Tonomura tapped rapidly at his board. "Checking…" His jaw dropped. "It was a focused burst of gamma radiation!"

Murrue spun around. "Gamma rays!?"

"I've read about using gamma rays for propulsion," Athrun said shakily. No surprise; he was still in shock over his father.

"Propulsion?" Mu La Flaga said in surprise. "Are you sure about that, Athrun?"

The younger man nodded. "You set off a nuclear bomb and use mirrors to focus the gamma rays. Supposedly it has incredible acceleration."

"And that bastard's turned it into a weapon," Mu said grimly. He shook himself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it, Mu," Athrun said. "I don't blame you. This…this is even worse than the Bloody Valentine." He swallowed hard. "He asked what my mom would think of what I've done, but he's the one disgracing her memory…" He trailed off.

Flay spoke up. "Captain, message from Committee Chairwoman Joule. We're to fall back for now."

Murrue nodded. "Understood. Mir, recall all mobile suits."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Command center, Jachin Due

* * *

"It's just like Athrun said," Erica Simmons told the assembled group. "A focused burst of gamma radiation, like a laser of sorts." A graphic of Zala's GENESIS weapon appeared on the monitor. "What we saw was a fraction of its power," Simmons went on. "If turned on Earth, it would burn ninety percent of the surface to a crisp, rendering the planet effectively uninhabitable."

Siegel Clyne closed his eyes. "So this is what it has come to," he whispered. "The destruction of both Earth and the PLANTs."

"I think that's what Commander Le Creuset wants," Athrun said. "My father…I think he intends to wipe out the Alliance fleet, then turn GENESIS on Earth. After that he can…deal with the Naturals in the PLANTs at his leisure." His voice was tortured, a mix of anguish and loathing.

Kira laid a hand on his shoulder. "Athrun…"

Athrun gave him a grateful smile. "It's not going to happen, though," he went on, his voice a little stronger. "Le Creuset will see to that."

"Not if I can help it," Mu growled.

"What about that nutcase Bartlett?" Nicol asked.

Alex snorted. "Leave him to me, Nicol. His only goal is to settle the score with me, so I'll oblige him." He smiled like a shark. "Only the outcome won't be the way he planned it."

"Alex, are you sure about that?" Cagalli asked, concerned.

"Cagalli, Bartlett is suffering from a severe case of tunnel vision," Alex said. "All he cares about is destroying me. That is his weakness." He waved a hand. "In any case, it's a minor concern."

Siegel nodded. "We must stop both the nuclear attack and GENESIS."  
"The nukes will be easy enough to deal with," Simmons said. "The METEOR units work just fine for that, and the missiles are also susceptible to proximity soft kills." She nodded at the GENESIS graphic. "As for this, we have two options. Either infiltrate the control facility, or destroy the weapon itself from the inside. I think the first is probably safer."

Athrun winced. _Father is there. Can I really…?_

"Ultimately, GENESIS has to be destroyed regardless," Alex said, coming to Athrun's rescue. "Even taking the control facility will only buy us time."

"He's right," Waltfeld said, giving the youngster an approving nod. "There's no way we can leave that thing intact."

Heads nodded. Having a strong military was one thing; GENESIS was something else entirely. Given what Simmons had told them, such a weapon had no legitimate use. It was on the same moral level as bio-weapons, nothing but mass death.

"How could it have come to this?" Kira wondered sadly.

"Wish I knew, kid," Waltfeld said; he'd taken an almost paternal interest in the Ultimate Coordinator. "Hate to say it, but Le Creuset was right about one thing. People will always be fighting each other; that's the way things are." He looked at the looming shape of GENESIS on the main monitor. "Never expected _that_, though."

"No one did," Athrun said softly. "Even after Neo ZAFT was formed, this was completely out of the blue." _But I'll stop it,_ he vowed silently. _I'll stop the nukes, GENESIS, _and_ my father! It's my duty!_

* * *

_Dominion_, bridge

* * *

"Just what was that!?" Sutherland demanded.

Azrael, though shaken, at least knew what he'd seen. "It was a blast of gamma rays," he said softly. "I'd heard rumors about a stardrive concept based on that, but I never thought someone would turn it into a weapon."

"Well, it looks like someone has," the captain said bitterly. "For now, we have no choice but to fall back and regroup."

Azrael nodded jerkily. "Yes, do what you have to."

While Neo ZAFT's intervention hadn't been unexpected, its power had been. Forty percent of the fleet wiped out in a single blast; even the destruction of Eighth Fleet at the hands of Rau Le Creuset paled by comparison.

_One thing's for sure, _Azrael thought. _Those hourglasses can wait; _that _thing could take out Earth itself._ He only hoped they could take it out in time.

* * *

Officer's lounge, Jachin Due

* * *

_This is all so complicated,_ Dearka thought. _You go someplace else, and all of a sudden your enemies and your allies have changed places, but inside we're still the same people._ Like his friend Athrun, he was wondering how he could ever have respected Rau Le Creuset.

The black-haired girl sharing the sofa with him stirred. "Dearka? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Andrea chuckled softly. "About what?"

Dearka smiled down at her. "How things have changed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled against him. "Just a few months ago, I was a prisoner of the Earth Forces and you were trying to shoot down the _Archangel_. Kinda weird how these things turn out."

"And now I'm fighting my old commander." The blonde pilot shook his head. "A clone of Mu's father, who wants to wipe out humanity. What a psycho."

"We won't let that happen," Andrea said. "We'll stop the nukes, GENESIS, and Le Creuset, and we'll live to tell about it."

Dearka chuckled softly. "Always the optimist, eh? Not that I'm complaining."

She gave him a quick kiss. "You'd better believe it."

* * *

"Well, this is it," Andrew Waltfeld said, sipping his coffee. "It ends tomorrow, one way or another." He looked at one of the young pilots sharing his table. "Remember what I said back in Banadiya, kid?"

Kira nodded. "You said there are no clear rules for ending a war like this."  
"Right," the Tiger said, smiling at his young friend. "So how do you determine the winners and the losers? When every one of your enemies has been destroyed?"

Kira sighed. "It looks like that's how," he said quietly. "We have to stop both the Earth Forces and Neo ZAFT at all costs, and the only way to stop someone like Le Creuset is to kill him. It's just that…"

"You don't like to kill," Waltfeld said. "I know what you mean. The first time I had to shoot someone it turned my stomach. They told me I'd get used to it, and eventually I did. I still don't like it, though, and to be honest I wouldn't want to serve with someone who did."

"Neither would I," Athrun agreed. "Yzak may act like it, but enjoying a fight and enjoying killing aren't the same thing."

Waltfeld grinned. "You got that right." He nodded at Kira. "Taking him on was quite a rush. Biggest challenge I've had as a pilot."

Kira blinked. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"You really should take that as a compliment, Commander Yamato," Samorei Joule said, joining them. "Commander Waltfeld here is the best ground soldier ZAFT has ever had."

The Desert Tiger laughed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Colonel," he said. "So what brings you here?"

Sam shrugged. "I'd heard a lot about the famous Kira Yamato, so I figured I'd see for myself." He held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Commander."

Kira shook it. "Please, just call me Kira. I don't like to get too formal."

"No problem. Alex is the same, as I'm sure you've noticed." Sam nodded at Athrun. "Good to see you, Commander Zala. Glad you got the rank you deserve." He indicated the FAITH insignia on Athrun's uniform.

Athrun waved a hand. "Please, just Athrun. Like Kira, I'm not too into formality."

"No problem." Sam looked back at Kira. "I understand it was the attack on Heliopolis that got you involved."

Kira nodded. "I piloted the Strike in order to protect my friends, and things kinda went on from there." He sighed. "I didn't like having to do it, but a lot of good came out of it."

"Like your relationship with Flay Allster," Sam observed, and laughed at Kira's expression. "Hey, if I hadn't been blown out of the sky at Junius Seven, I'd never have met Mina."

_He's got a point,_ Kira thought. If there was one thing Kira had to thank the war for, it was that it brought him Flay. Had Rau Le Creuset not attacked Heliopolis, Flay would probably have married Sai, and Kira would never even have known what he'd missed.

_This is worth fighting for._ Much as he hated to fight, Kira knew that sometimes it couldn't be avoided. Someone had to protect the innocent from harm, and Kira Yamato had the skills to do it.

" 'If we must fight so that we may protect, then we have no choice but to fight,' " Sam murmured. "Zala's a lunatic, but he was right about that."

Athrun looked at him curiously. "Where did you hear that?"

"My mother told me," Sam said. "I fight to protect Orb, the PLANTs, my family, and Mina. Just like you fight for Orb, your family, and Flay, Kira."

"The PLANTs, too," Kira added. "As far as I'm concerned, Athrun's family, so I'll protect his home like my own."

"The same goes for me," Athrun said firmly.

Sam smiled. He had expected nothing less.

* * *

Alex contemplated the ring on his finger. _Who'd have thought it would turn out like this. I started out as commander of a small guerrilla faction, and now I'm a ZAFT soldier, and engaged to a princess on top of that._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rondo Mina Sahaku said.

Alex chuckled softly. "I didn't know Orb nobles spoke in clichés."

"You've spent too much time with the Athhas," Mina said wryly. "Even Lord Uzumi is hardly what you'd call a typical aristocrat."

"And Cagalli would shoot me herself –somewhere harmless, like an arm or leg- if I called _her_ something like that," Alex agreed. He raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk to me?"

Mina nodded. "I wanted to apologize for our first meeting."

Alex snorted. "I'm the one who pulled a gun, Lady Sahaku," he pointed out. "I think you have the greater grievance here."

"Perhaps, but I don't blame you for your reaction, Commander. Leaving aside your close connection to the Athha family, my own family's history justifies some suspicion on your part," Mina said. "And please, just call me Mina; we _are_ going to be family, after all."

He nodded. "Call me Alex, then; I dislike excessive formality anyway." The young pilot sipped from a mug of coffee. "I gave Sam a bit of a hard time over you, of course; with him marrying a Sahaku and me marrying an Athha, it had the potential to create some, shall we say, friction."

Mina tilted her head. "You didn't try to change his mind?"

Alex barked a laugh. "Try to change Samorei's mind? Ha! Like I told Aunt Ezalia, easier to herd cats than to convince Sam when his mind is made up." He shook his head. "Stubbornness seems to be a genetic trait in my family."

"I've noticed," Mina agreed. "Sam's a good man, for all his quirks." She looked at Alex sidelong. "He has often spoken of you."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "In what context?"

The Orb noble smiled at his expression. "He said that despite your cold exterior, you are very –one might almost say obsessively- devoted to your family and the PLANTs. Though he obviously didn't know her identity until you arrived in Orb earlier this year, Sam mentioned you had a friend in the Junk Guild."

"Lia, right," Alex said. "I kept her identity secret at her parents' request; they were concerned that my being related to a Supreme Council member could have sent the wrong message if things became public."

Mina nodded. "I know about your sister's abduction, of course; it was one of Sam's reasons for joining ZAFT. I also know that you have long been suspicious of Patrick Zala."

"Wouldn't you be, listening to his speeches?" Alex asked. "At the very least, it was clear early on that he had some kind of Master Race complex."

"Point," she conceded. "I remember him expressing surprise that you and Yzak are so close."

"Probably because of our differing personalities," Alex said. "Yzak, as you have no doubt noticed, has a volcanic temperament, whereas I am a cold and methodical sort." He smiled wistfully. "My mother often called us day and night."

Mina laughed softly. "Yes, I can see that." She gave him a sly look. "So, still think I can't be trusted?"

Alex shook his head. "As Sam no doubt told you, I am highly skilled at reading people; it gives me a significant advantage at times." He met her gaze. "I trust you."

"That will make things easier," she said. "As I said, we're going to be family."

"And what a strange family it will be," Alex said. He raised his eyebrows. "So you don't have any problem with the fact that it will bind you to the Athhas?"

Mina waved a hand. "It wouldn't make any difference if I did; it would be both wrong and futile to attempt to split you and Lady Cagalli."

"Like I said, stubbornness seems to be a genetic trait with my family," Alex agreed. "And stubborn doesn't begin to describe _her_." He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Mina said with an answering smile.

* * *

The room slowly emptied over the next couple of hours.

"Guess everyone's calling it a night," Yzak commented, sipping his drink.

"You can't blame them," Alex said. "Win or lose, it ends tomorrow, and we can't fight the Earth Forces and Neo ZAFT at the same time we're fighting our own fatigue."

Sam smiled slyly. "So you and Cagalli-"

"Don't even go there," Alex cut him off sharply, eyes narrowing to icy slits. "You know me better than that, and I'm really not in the mood for your innuendoes."

Predictably, the older pilot was unfazed. "Suit yourself, Alex," he said with a shrug.

"Don't be so hard on him, Sam," Andrea said. "He's been through a lot over the past year. Remember, _you_ never had to fight Yzak. Alex did."

Sam nodded. "I know, and I know it must have hurt. You two were always so close, more like brothers than cousins. There's no way it was easy, even though neither of you were shooting to kill."

"Cliché, but true," Alex agreed. "But that's behind us now, right, Yzak?"

Yzak nodded firmly. "I thought you were crazy, but I was the crazy one. Not anymore."

"Hey, you're still crazy," Alex said, prompting a laugh from his cousin. "Regardless, with Chairman Clyne firmly in control, and Zala ousted, I have no regrets about my decision to join ZAFT."

"You'd better not," Sam said. "It was your dream, before Zala soured it; don't start getting cold feet now."

"You've nothing to fear in that regard," Alex assured him. "I answer to Athrun and Chairman Clyne, both of whom I trust implicitly. I do, however, have some concerns about the Chairman's new aide."

Yzak raised his eyebrows. "Durandal? What about him?"

Alex sipped his coffee, buying time to gather his thoughts. "Gilbert Durandal was involved in the Ultimate Coordinator project," he said. "Doctor Coast told me, and I have no reason to doubt his word. Whatever else that guy might be, he isn't a liar."

Sam looked surprised. "He'd have been something like twelve at the time. What was he, some kind of boy genius?"

"That's about how Coast described him," Alex confirmed. He steepled his fingers. "According to Coast, Durandal always seemed to have his own agenda, even at such a young age. He was always polite, but it never quite rang true."

Yzak snorted. "If this guy made a cold fish like Mikhail Coast nervous, then there must be something wrong."

"But why?" Andrea wondered. "He's helping Doctor Lockwood with the gene therapy project, and he's working to overcome our birthrate problem."

"That I don't know, Andrea," Alex said. "Coast told me that Durandal was always a quiet sort."

Sam grinned. "Like you."

"Shut up. Anyway, Durandal was making plans for the future, that much was clear." Alex shook his head. "What those plans are is unknown, and that worries me."

"Why's that?" Yzak asked.

Alex grimaced. "Like I said, Durandal was involved in the Ultimate Coordinator project. That means he knows all about Kira and Cagalli –and me- and if he has plans he's not telling anyone about, that could be very bad indeed."

The others winced in almost perfect unison. True, Klaus Strassmeier had been involved in the project, but he hadn't made any long-term plans afterwards, and the same was true for Mikhail Coast. None of them doubted that Durandal's work on the gene therapy and birthrate issues was done in good faith, but there was clearly more to him than met the eye.

"It doesn't matter right now," Sam said. "First we end this war, then we can worry about Durandal."

Alex nodded agreement. _But once things calm down, I think I'll do some discreet checking into Durandal's background,_ he thought. _I do not for an instant believe he is playing things entirely straight, and that means trouble for the Homeland, possibly for the entire world…_

* * *

Athrun's quarters, Jachin Due

* * *

It was quite possibly the worst night of Athrun's life, even more so than when he'd learned of his mother's death. Now he was facing the very real possibility that he would have to personally kill his own father.

_Why did it have to come to this!?_ he screamed silently, tears stinging his eyes.

The hatch slid open, and Lacus Clyne stepped quietly in. "Athrun?" When he didn't respond, she moved closer. "Athrun?"

He finally looked up. "Lacus? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my own fiancé?" she asked rhetorically. "I was worried about you, Athrun, knowing who is opposing us."

Athrun swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Lacus," he said softly.

"Don't be," she told him. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't afraid to fight against your own father." She embraced him. "And you wouldn't be the Athrun Zala I love," she whispered.

Athrun hugged her back, managing a smile. "Thank you, Lacus," he whispered back. "You've kept me going through this war, even when I've been a little crazy –like when I was fighting Kira."

"You weren't being crazy," Lacus said. "Each of you had responsibilities, which sadly conflicted. It turned out all right in the end, though, so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah," Athrun agreed. "Kira's the closest I've ever had to a sibling; I don't know if I could have handled being forced to kill him."

"You never have to find out," Lacus reminded him.

He nodded. "You're right. Still…" He sighed, his mood darkening again. "Tomorrow…"

"Just remember that no matter what happens, you won't be alone," Lacus said firmly. "I'll be there, and you have Kira, Nicol, Cagalli, Yzak, Dearka, even Alex, whatever he seems like on the outside."

Athrun couldn't help chuckling. "Hard to imagine Yzak Joule like that, but you're right." He sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll do what I have to do. It's my responsibility."

"But not yours alone," Lacus said. "Never forget that."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I won't."

* * *

Kira's quarters

* * *

"So it'll be finished tomorrow, one way or another," Flay said softly.

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "From here on, it's winner take all. And it's my job to make sure we're the winners."

"Mine, too," Flay said. "I may be only a communications officer, but that's still important."

He nodded again. "That's true." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "You know, even though I hate this war, some good did come out of it. If Heliopolis hadn't been attacked, we probably wouldn't be together now."

She snuggled against him, sighing happily. "And you wouldn't have found out you had a sibling, at least not as soon." Flay was glad of that for more than just Kira; she herself had become close friends with the Lioness of Orb.

"Not to mention the others I've met," Kira went on. "Murrue, Mu, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Lacus, Waltfeld…" He leaned back. "I guess it's true that shared hardship forges friendships."

Flay rested her head on his shoulder. "You'd never guess that Cagalli's a princess by the way she acts."

Kira laughed. "Call her a princess, and she'll beat you to death, she hates wearing a dress, and she's a better pilot than about ninety percent of the Earth Forces."

Flay looked up at him. "Are you worried about her?"

"Maybe a little," Kira admitted. "Not very, though; like I said, she's a good pilot, and you know Alex will keep an eye on her. No, it's Athrun I'm worried about. You know what he has to face."

She nodded. Athrun was quite possibly in the worst situation of all. Most of their group was just focused on winning; _he_ had to fight his own father, and it was clearly eating at him.

"He'll be all right," she said at last. "It won't be easy, but he has you and Lacus to help him through it. And I'll help him, if I can."

Kira smiled at her. She sure had come a long way since their first meeting. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it," he said.

"I hope so," Flay said softly, then looked up at him. "You make sure you come back, too. I don't want to lose you, Kira."

His smile widened. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll be coming back, I promise." He bent down, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and kissed her.

* * *

Alex and Cagalli's quarters

* * *

_Soon, Le Creuset,_ Alex thought. _Soon you will pay for Heliopolis. And you, Bartlett. I don't consider you a rival, but you've been a thorn in my side for far too long. It's time to put an end to this._ He clenched a fist. _And you, Patrick Zala. Tomorrow will end your insane ambitions._

"Brooding again?"

Alex shot his fiancée a sour look. "Tomorrow is the culmination of what I've been working towards ever since I arrived at Heliopolis," he reminded her. "The whole reason for the construction of the _Valkyrie_ was to stop Zala."

"That, and to protect the PLANTs from the Earth Forces," Cagalli said. "You're a patriot to the core, Alex."

"One with two countries to protect," Alex said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining." He sat down next to her. "My life has gotten more complicated than I could ever have imagined over the past year."

She smiled affectionately. "I'm not complaining, either. Even if I did think you were a spy at first."

"For all of a day and a half," Alex said with a snort.

Cagalli shook her head. "True, but it's still weird how things turned out." She took his hand. "I never thought I'd fall for a ZAFT soldier."

"I wasn't ZAFT at the time, but I see your point," Alex said. "You can never really predict that kind of thing, though I tried."

She laughed, recalling what Kira had told her months before. "You said any girl who took that kind of interest in you should have her head examined."

"Until I met you; as I said, anyone who calls you crazy has no sense of self-preservation," Alex said. "As both the Alliance and Neo ZAFT are going to learn."

Cagalli squeezed his hand. "We'll make it," she said.

"I know." Alex squeezed back. "We have to win, therefore we will. The alternative is too horrific to consider."

* * *

Alex was right. The alternative to victory was horrific beyond imagination, and it came all too close to reality.

* * *

Lagrange point 5

* * *

"This is our final battle," Lacus Clyne said from the bridge of the _Eternal_. "With the Earth Alliance and Neo ZAFT upon us, we stand or fall here, and so does the Homeland. Soldiers of Orb and ZAFT, I pray for your success!"

Yzak Joule clutched the Duel's control bars. "Joule team, launching!" The Duel and the Buster, accompanied by several GuAIZs, leapt from the launch bay. For this battle, they deployed from Jachin itself.

"Strassmeier team, heading out!" Andrea Strassmeier said crisply. Her Specter led the _Valkyrie_'s Gundams into space.

Kira Yamato leaned back in his pilot's chair. All the nuclear Gundams save Troy Cadwallader's Dreadnought had been stored in a special hangar since the return to the PLANTs. His Freedom stood in the center, Anubis and Akatsuki to the right, Justice and Gladiator to the left. Also present was the Gold Frame AMATU.

"Are you ready, Athrun?" Kira asked quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," his friend replied. He looked drawn, but his voice didn't waver in the slightest. "Let's do it, Kira."

Kira nodded firmly. "Alex, Cagalli, you ready?"

"You bet, Kira!" his sister said.

Alex snorted. "I'm always ready to hit the Earth Forces," he said coolly. "Sam, Mina?"

"Do you really have to ask?" his cousin returned.

"Like you, we have been working toward this for a long time," Mina added.

The Spider shook his head. "Right, forget I said anything." He rammed the throttle forward. "Alex Strassmeier, Anubis launching!"

* * *

_Dominion,_ bridge

* * *

Muruta Azrael smiled grimly. Despite the intervention of Neo ZAFT and Zala's new GENESIS weapon, he was confident that the Earth Alliance would ultimately emerge victorious. GENESIS was slow firing, and the Alliance outnumbered both of the other factions combined.

"Peacemaker Force launching," Captain Sutherland said.

"Enemy mobile suits moving to intercept," the XO reported.

Sutherland nodded. "As expected. Locate the _Archangel_ ASAP. Once we find them, we strike." He looked up at Azrael. "Director?"

"Of course," the other said. "Make the enemy G-weapons priority targets as well, especially the nuclear machines. They have the greatest potential to spoil our plans."

"All too true," Sutherland agreed.

_And this time it ends, Captain Ramius…_

* * *

Jachin nearspace

* * *

Kira swore, unleashing a missile storm from his METEOR. "Don't you feel any remorse for doing this!?"

"You dare even call yourselves human!?" Athrun snarled, duplicating his friend's attack. Dozens of nuclear missiles detonated under the assault.

Strangely, Neo ZAFT had thus far stayed out of the fighting, the majority of their machines guarding GENESIS. No one was stupid enough to think their restraint would last, but for the moment it was a straight up Earth versus ZAFT fight.

Nicol's Blitz fought alongside the Astray trio. "Take this!" he snarled, beam rifle flashing.

Mayura's Schwert Gewehr bisected a Dagger that got too close to the Blitz. "You leave him alone!" she snarled.

A hyper-impulse blast skewered several Daggers in a line. "Take that!" Juri snapped.

"For Orb!" Asagi cried. Rifle in one hand, saber in the other, she cut a huge swathe through the Allied formation.

"Keep it up, girls!" Mu encouraged them. "Doing all right, Nicol?"

The green-haired pianist grinned. "Just fine, Mu!"

Kira spared them a brief look, then returned to his own battle. He and Athrun, with their METEOR units, were tasked with eliminating the nuclear threat. _If we can take down those missiles, we'll be able to spare more forces to stop the fleet._

"You won't escape me!" Athrun launched another missile spread, wiping out an entire Moebius squadron before they could launch their missiles.

The Freedom's right beam sword ignited, slicing an _Agamemnon_-class battleship in half lengthwise. A horizontal slash took out a half dozen Daggers at once.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Kira sighed. "Those three again."

It was indeed Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, all of them firing as they closed. They soon split up, Forbidden and Raider avoiding the two aces entirely.

Clotho let out a war cry. "Exterminate!" he screamed, his Mjollnir slamming into a GuAIZ, destroying it.

* * *

_Could this get any crazier?_ Mu wondered. Then a familiar sensation filled his mind. "I had to ask," he muttered, spotting ZGMF-X13A Providence leading the Neo ZAFT formation. "Looks like Zala's people are finally crashing the party," he said, keying his comm. "Watch out!"

Mu knew that the Strike, while more than a match for anything else, was outclassed by the Providence. Nevertheless, he had no intention of running.

Le Creuset, of course, knew he was coming. "How fitting that we have our final match here, Mu!"

"Is this what you were hoping for, you jackal!?" Mu demanded. "A three-cornered fight, nuclear weapons, and that GENESIS thing!?"

"You shouldn't blame me!" Le Creuset rejoined. "This is mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's destiny! To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest!" His DRAGOON system swept out, producing a lethal web of green energy.

Mu knew he was in trouble. He'd seen Alex use a DRAGOON system to lethal effect; he wasn't looking forward to facing one himself. "All of this is the result of your twisted logic!" he snarled, deploying his gunbarrels. They were woefully inadequate against something like the Providence, but they were all he had.

The masked man laughed. "It has all come down to this!" He turned, aiming his huge Judicium beam rifle at a Long Dagger. One blast, and the Alliance machine exploded.

"I'm going to put an end to this right now!" Mu added rifle fire to the gunbarrels. "I won't let you make things worse!"

Another laugh. "And just what can you do about it, Mu? You're good, but the Strike is no match for the Providence!"

_He's right,_ Mu thought, trying in vain to draw a bead on his foe. Despite the Providence's bulk, Le Creuset was making it dance, easily avoiding Mu's attempts to bring him down. Mu was occasionally able to dodge the DRAGOONs long enough to fire, but he had not yet even come close to connecting.

* * *

Alex muttered a German obscenity, dodging a blast from a Buster Dagger and blowing the offending unit to scrap. His Shirasaya ignited, slicing another pair in half, then he deployed his DRAGOONs and immolated a squad of Moebiuses.

"Done with a surgeon's precision," a dry voice said.

Alex felt his lip twist. "Hello, Doctor," he said, eying the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver. "Never thought you'd have any praise for me."

"Despite your fondness for Naturals, your reputation is entirely merited," Coast replied, firing into a Duel Dagger. Alex noticed that the assault rifle had been replaced with a beam weapon.

"I'm amazed you're not with Neo ZAFT, given your attitude towards Naturals." Alex spun, drew a saber, and impaled a 105 Dagger that had been trying to sneak up on him. "I seem to remember you calling them a disease."

Coast whipped his sword around, bisecting a Strike Dagger. "That was perhaps a misdiagnosis," he conceded. "Besides, I'm not such a fool as to think I could stand against the Ultimate Coordinator, particularly when he has a machine as powerful as the Freedom."

Alex nodded slowly. "I see your point."

The two, soon joined by Cagalli's Akatsuki, proceeded to carve a huge chunk out of the Earth Alliance fleet. With a few exceptions, the enemy gave them a wide berth; a GINN High Maneuver was one thing, but two Gundams made things far more difficult.

Then a double beam cannon blast flashed past them. "It's time, Strassmeier!" Daniel Bartlett called. "Ready to die?"

Alex swore under his breath. "Leave him to me, guys."

"As you wish," Coast responded.

Cagalli moved more reluctantly. "Be careful, Alex."

Bartlett laughed. "Getting overconfident, are we?" he asked mockingly. "Sending away your support like that."

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger," Alex countered. His rifle came up. "It's time to end this."

The other laughed again. "Go ahead! Try and die!"

* * *

Cagalli forced herself not to look back at the Anubis. _He'll be all right,_ she told herself firmly. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Cagalli focused on a Moebius team headed her way. They were carrying what she recognized as a new torpedo design introduced during the Eighth Fleet battle.

"Probably heading for the _Menelaos_," she said, "to make Halberton pay for betraying them. Not if I can help it!"

It was entirely possible that the mobile armors never knew she was coming. With marksman ship skills honed by training with Alex, Athrun, and Kira, Cagalli relentlessly picked off the Moebiuses one by one. Eleven mobile armors exploded in as many seconds.

"Ha!" Cagalli said smugly. "This is too easy."

A superdense slug from the _Seraphim_ caught her machine in the right side, spinning her around. She regained control, only to spot the Forbidden all too close. Shani had evidently noticed the new chink in her armor, and was preparing to take advantage of it with his plasma cannon. _No!_

The blast never connected. GAT-X102 Duel interposed itself between the two units. "Not so fast, bastard! You'll have to get through me first!"

"Pest," Shani muttered. "Just die!"

"Not happening!" Covered by a shotgun blast from Dearka, forcing Shani to go defensive, Yzak drew both sabers and charged, yelling all the way. His left saber sliced the Forbidden's scythe in half, while the right drilled into the cockpit.

Shani let out a chopped-off scream, and then GAT-X252 Forbidden exploded.

Cagalli slumped in her cockpit. "Thanks, Yzak. I owe you one."

Yzak's grinning face appeared on her screen. "Don't mention it. Alex would never forgive me if I let that psycho take you out." His expression softened. "Besides, you're family, even if it's not official yet. That's enough."

The princess shook her head, seeing why Alex was so fond of his hotheaded relation. "Let's go."

* * *

_Thunderbird_, bridge

* * *

"Target Fafnirs on that _Nelson_ to starboard," Natarle said crisply. A beat. "Fire!"

Six beams of green light struck the Alliance warship amidships, splitting it apart. A follow-up missile barrage struck both _Drake_-class ships that had been flanking it, severely damaging one and destroying the other outright.

Natarle looked back at her XO. "What about Neo ZAFT?"

"They seem to be in the midst of setting up another mirror for GENESIS," Morris said. "Commander La Flaga appears to be dueling with the Providence, and Commander Strassmeier is keeping the Deathdealer busy."

"Bartlett," Natarle muttered.

Morris looked at her questioningly. "Do we assist?"

She shook her head. "There would be too much risk of hitting our allies. Besides, knowing Mu and Alex, they would prefer to handle these battles personally." She frowned at her display. "We can, however, cover them. Launch Sledgehammer missiles at that Neo ZAFT GuAIZ formation, set for proximity detonation."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Captain, the _Cherubim_ is closing!" the radar operator said sharply.

Natarle cursed. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The enemy _Archangel_-class ship's forward weapons erupted, sending beams, missiles, linear cannon slugs, and antimatter at Natarle's ship. The beams and antimatter missed completely, but a slug and two missiles got through. One Valiant was wiped away, along with a pair of missile tubes on the starboard side.

"Damage report!" Natarle snapped.

"Valiant One, destroyed," Morris replied, coughing. "Missile tubes one and two destroyed. Minor damage to outer hull. We're still in this, Captain."

_But we may not be for long,_ Natarle thought grimly. "Return fire."

"Can't," Morris said. "A power surge scrambled the fire control. It'll take a few minutes to sort out."

"Get it back up as quickly as you can," Natarle said. "We can't afford this."

Fortunately, the _Cherubim_ seemed to be moving off. Either its captain believed the _Thunderbird_ disabled, or Natarle's ship was considered a low priority target. The latter seemed more likely, judging by the Daggers that occasionally took potshots at them. They didn't last long; Troy and Shiho made short work of them.

"Captain!" Morris yelled. "GENESIS!"

Natarle's head whipped around, and her eyes widened. "It's firing again."

* * *

Patrick Zala's team of mad scientists had done their job to perfection. This time the huge weapon was aimed not at the Alliance fleet, though it did destroy a number of warships along the way, but at the Earth Forces base at Ptolemaeus Crater.

There were no survivors from the Alliance's primary orbital base.

* * *

Jachin nearspace

* * *

"And so it continues!" Le Creuset said.

Mu snarled viciously. "I don't think so, bastard! We're going to put an end to all of it!"

"Oh, I don't think so," the masked man said. "It's been fun, Mu, but I'm afraid I must bring this battle to a close." His DRAGOON system swept out again, hitting the Strike repeatedly.

Mu cursed, realizing that his enemy had been toying with him. His beam rifle exploded, followed by the Strike's left arm and right leg. Just as he regained control, something in the cockpit exploded, peppering him with shrapnel. "Urgh!"

Le Creuset laughed, watching the Strike retreat. "Perhaps we'll meet again before the end!"

* * *

_Archangel,_ bridge

* * *

"Captain, the Strike is returning," Mir said. "It's damaged, and Commander La Flaga is wounded."

Murrue's breath caught in her throat. _Mu._

The Hawk's image appeared on the main viewer. "I had a run-in with the Providence," he said, wincing in obvious pain. "I'm heading back in."

Murrue swallowed. "All right." She looked back at Mir. "Are any of our machines in range?"

"Freedom and Justice are nearby," the girl said promptly. "Athrun says he's heading for the GENESIS control facility."

_And his father,_ Murrue thought with a pang.

"Kira is moving to intercept Le Creuset," Mir went on.

Murrue sighed. "Tell him to be careful."

"Captain! It's the _Dominion_!" Chandra cut in.

The bridge crew froze in their chairs as the black shape of the second ship of the _Archangel_ class loomed before them. Though the only difference in design was a slightly improved comm and radar system, the _Dominion_ looked truly evil. And unlike Lia's _Valkyrie_, looks did not deceive.

"Receiving a transmission, Captain," Flay said quietly.

Murrue clenched a fist. "On screen."

"Well, hello again, Captain," Muruta Azrael said. "Thought I'd give you one last chance to surrender; you did enable us to complete the G-weapon project after all."

She glared at him. "We're not surrendering to anyone, least of all scum like you," she said coldly.

Azrael shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, then turned to the Alliance officer behind him. Murrue recognized him, Sutherland. "Fire the Lohengrin."

More than one person actually cried out, knowing that there was no time to counter or evade. The huge assault cannons extended from the _Dominion_'s "legs" and began to glow. Murrue forced herself to remain calm. _I'm sorry, Mu…_

The blast never connected. _Archangel_ was enveloped in a polyhedral shield, stopping the antimatter attack cold.

Murrue sagged in her chair. She knew who had saved the ship; there were only two machines capable of producing that effect, and one of them was busy. "Thank you, Cagalli."

"From all of us," Flay added.

Cagalli grinned out from the main screen. "I couldn't just leave you there, now could I?" She glanced to the side. "Your turn, Yzak."

Murrue smiled. Knowing Yzak as she did, the next few seconds were likely to be spectacular.

* * *

_Dominion_, bridge

* * *

Azrael stared in disbelief. _How did she do that!?_

It didn't matter, he knew. The all too familiar blue shape of GAT-X102 Duel was already moving to a position directly outside the bridge viewport. At that point even a prototype GINN would have been deadly; a Gundam meant certain doom.

"This is Yzak Joule of ZAFT," the pilot said. "You thought you would be able to take out our Homeland, but we were too much for you. Now you're going to pay the price." The Duel's rifle slowly rose. "This is for the PLANTs, for Junius Seven, for Orb, and for everyone you bastards have murdered." Joule's face appeared on the monitor, wearing a thin smile. "It ends here and now."

The rifle grenade slammed through the main viewport, stopping directly between Azrael and Sutherland's command chair, where it exploded.

* * *

Jachin nearspace

* * *

Yzak didn't content himself with just destroying the bridge. With the command center gone, he methodically raked his fire along the doomed ship's flanks, exploding Igelstellungs, missile tubes, and pretty much anything else he could see.

Not far away, his brother was doing basically the same thing to the _Cherubim_. Samorei first sliced clean through the superstructure, cutting it from the rest of the ship. He then fired his Callidus down the hole he'd created, and followed that with a hail of laser fire. By the time he was finished, the _Cherubim_ had been reduced to flames and molten slag.

"Looks like we're finally turning this around," Tolle remarked, vaporizing a 105 before it could shoot Yzak in the back.

The older pilot tossed him a salute. "It's not over yet," he said, returning the favor by blasting a Duel Dagger to pieces. "The Earth Forces might be crippled, but there's still Neo ZAFT and GENESIS. Not to mention Le Creuset."

The Aegis's arm-mounted sabers ignited, slashing in an X pattern through an enemy CGUE. "Yeah, well, Kira's taking on Le Creuset, and Athrun's heading for the control center." Tolle closed his eyes briefly. "I hate to think about what he's going through."

"Yeah," Yzak agreed. "Nobody should have to fight his own father."

Tolle powered up his Scylla, blowing a hole through a _Drake_-class ship. "Lucky he's got Kira and Lacus to help him out." He frowned, something catching his eye. Then, "Kyle, look out!"

Kyle Perry swore as a trio of 105 Daggers managed to close with him. He was able to destroy two, but the third got in a number of saber attacks before he could respond, taking out his weapons and severely damaging the torso. The Alliance pilot drew back for a killing blow…

Only to be struck by a green beam from above. "No one does that to my team!" Andrea snarled. "Kyle, get back to the _Valkyrie_. There's nothing more you can do here."

He sighed. "I understand."

Yzak watched him go, shaking his head. "Stay alive, Kyle." He looked at the Specter. "Let's do some damage!"

Andrea grinned. "You got it, Yzak!"

As Yzak had noted, with the destruction of two of their _Archangel_-class ships and severe damage to the third, the Earth Forces were in full retreat, allowing Orb and ZAFT to focus on the Neo ZAFT traitors. Peripherally, Yzak saw Athrun almost casually slice the Calamity in half with his beam sword, before jettisoning the METEOR unit.

"Be careful, Athrun," Yzak whispered.

* * *

"All right," Kira said. "I'll take care of Le Creuset, Mu. You get back to the ship." Ignoring the horde of mass-produced units, none of which could do more than annoy him, he made for the area where Mu had reported engaging the Providence.

He was about halfway there when a peculiar sensation filled his mind. _This feeling…do I have the same power as Alex and Mu? Alex said it starts manifesting in mid-to-late adolescence, so it makes sense that I wouldn't have noticed anything before now._

Regardless, since all three allies with that power (Mu, Alex, and Morgan Chevalier, who had defected after Artemis) were accounted for, Kira knew who it had to be.

He was right. "Ah, Kira Yamato, how delightful to see you again!" Le Creuset said. "Perhaps you can give me more of a fight; Mu's good, but the Strike is hopelessly outclassed by the Providence!"

Kira snarled. "Shut up! I won't let you have your way!" He opened up with all of his METEOR's weapons, hoping to overwhelm the Providence.

No such luck; Le Creuset ignored the missiles, which couldn't hurt him, and dodged the beams. "A worthy attempt, Kira, but not enough!" His DRAGOONs swept out.

Kira dodged most of the beams, wincing when his right "arm" was blasted off.

"You're nothing but an irritant, a pest! You're someone who shouldn't have been allowed to exist, boy!" Le Creuset charged, igniting his saber and slicing the METEOR's other arm off. Kira jettisoned the remains, which promptly exploded.

"You're crazy, and so's your logic!" Kira unleashed a multibeam attack, managing to catch one weapon pod.

"If people learned of your existence, they would want to be just as you are!" The Providence wove a deadly web with its DRAGOONs, though Le Creuset knew Kira would not be easy to trap.

Kira clenched his hands. "But that's… Even if that's true, I'm not defined by my abilities alone!"

The two clashed sabers, Kira's blades locked in an X over the Providence's single weapon. "And just who's going to believe that!?" Le Creuset demanded. "Maybe your friends will, but the masses certainly won't, be they Natural or Coordinator!"

"No way! People, people aren't like that at all!" Kira's voice was firm.

The machines broke apart, trading laser fire. "That's how people think. Envy, hatred, all of it! Blue Cosmos was only the beginning!"

"That's garbage!" Kira was having none of it.

Then another machine entered the fray. "Time to die, Commander!" Dearka shouted.

Le Creuset didn't even reply. The DRAGOONs swept out again, destroying the Buster's head, both missile pods, and one leg. Something in the cockpit exploded, shattering Dearka's faceplate.

"Dearka!" Kira called, watching in horror.

"Forget about me, Kira!" the other responded, blood running down his face. "Just get Le Creuset!"

Kira swallowed. "All right," he said softly. He glared at the Providence. "That's it, Le Creuset. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!"

The masked madman laughed. "Come at me!"

* * *

Anubis and Deathdealer circled each other, firing whenever an opening presented itself. As with every one of their previous battles, Alex held a slim advantage, which as always drove Bartlett half mad with frustration.

"This is where our rivalry ends, Strassmeier!" Bartlett said gleefully. "With Deathdealer's superior firepower, I will bring you down!"

"Talk is cheap," Alex countered, his voice glacially calm. His beam shield stopped a cannon attack cold. "And it's your rivalry, not mine. I care nothing for such things; my goal is the protection of my homeland, and those I love. A rivalry would disperse energy better put to that purpose."

Bartlett stabbed with his javelin, only to have it chopped in half by the Anubis's Shirasaya. "The ones you love? Don't make me laugh!" He shifted to his rifle. "You don't love anyone or anything; you're just a computer programmed to defend the PLANTs!"

Alex blocked the laser blast. "You always did think with your prejudices, didn't you?" He returned fire, melting a saber to useless junk. "I do not care what you think about me. The only people whose opinions matter to me are those whom I respect. You, needless to say, are not one of them."

Bartlett drew his remaining saber. "Always so cold, Strassmeier. Always so convinced in the rightness of your path." He was starting to sound almost as unhinged as Le Creuset.

Alex blocked the slash with his Shirasaya. "I pity you, Bartlett. You never saw that there was more to life than a meaningless schoolyard rivalry, more than endless competition. That means nothing to me; I have a home, a family, and someone to love. _That_ is what is truly important."

"Ha!" Bartlett laughed. "You tried to be the best, but you didn't care what that would bring you!"

"I wanted to protect the Homeland to the best of my abilities," Alex countered. "The _Valkyrie_ and its mobile suits were constructed to further that end." He slashed, destroying his opponent's remaining saber. "However, you are correct about one thing."

Bartlett sneered. "And what's that?" he returned, pulling his rifle again.

"Your rivalry –and it is yours, not mine- ends here." Alex snapped up his own rifle, firing repeatedly. The Deathdealer's shield came around just barely in time, stopping the barrage before it could strike Bartlett's cockpit.

Bartlett growled incoherently, bringing his back-mounted cannons to bear. "Try this!"

Anubis nimbly avoided the double blast. "Too slow," Alex said. A DRAGOON pod swooped in, blasting the Deathdealer's left arm off at the elbow. "If you lose control of your anger, you'll lose even battles you should win."

Bartlett laughed suddenly. "Maybe so, but this won't be one of those battles." He pulled back, shifting his aim.

Alex frowned, wondering what was up, and then his eyes widened. "No…"

"Eat this!" The Deathdealer's rifle, cannons, and missile launchers fired all at once, but they weren't aimed at Alex. All of it struck the _Eternal_-class vessel _Inexorable_ amidships, blowing a gaping hole in the hull. Bartlett's follow-up salvo went through the hole at an angle, reaching the ship's main powerplant.

_Inexorable_ blew up with all hands.

For a long moment, Alex felt like he was in a dream. He hadn't known Captain Sandoval very long, but the man had impressed him with his ability. Now he was gone, just like that.

"_Vaya con Dios_, Captain," Alex whispered.

Behind his eyes, a blue seed burst.

Daniel Bartlett was still laughing. "So much for those traitors!" he said gleefully. "They got what they deserved!"

That was when Alex stabbed a saber through the Deathdealer's left missile pod, destroying it.

"What the!?" Bartlett stared in shock.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, Bartlett," Alex said, his voice as cold as the space around them. "I don't consider you a rival, but you are a danger to everything I hold dear." He stabbed again, taking out the other missile pod. A reverse slash reduced the beam rifle to junk, and a DRAGOON pod moved behind to neutralize the cannons.

Bartlett was frozen in disbelief. His machine had been completely disarmed in mere seconds. "Impossible!"

"Goodbye, Bartlett," Alex said. He squeezed the trigger, and an emerald beam struck ZGMF-X15A Deathdealer dead center.

* * *

_Valkyrie_, bridge

* * *

Lia Ramius felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the _Inexorable_'s fiery death. To have fought so hard, only to be brought down by a madman, was as wrong as could be. Even Alex's subsequent defeat of Bartlett didn't assuage it.

"Target all weapons on the _Bismark_," she said coldly. _Time to finish what Alex started._ "Fire!"

Beams, missiles, and antimatter pummeled the Neo ZAFT _Nazca_. The ship's anti-beam coating resisted for a split second, then melted under the unrelenting assault. Pieces began to break off of the main hull, and then the remains were consumed in the blinding fury of matter-energy conversion.

Lia sat back in her chair. "It's almost over," she said softly.

"Captain, GENESIS is reorienting!" her XO said.

She spun around. "How!?"

He cursed. "It's aiming at Earth itself! Projected target, Washington."

In other words, the very heart of the Atlantic Federation. "Do you have an estimate on when it will fire?" Lia asked tightly.

The XO grimaced. "Ten minutes on the outside, Captain. Very probably less."

Lia cursed. "And there's nothing we can do to stop it, not in time." She sighed. "Keep up the pressure on the Neo ZAFT ships." _It's all up to Athrun._

* * *

GENESIS control facility

* * *

Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi charged down the corridor as fast as their legs would move. They, too, had caught the change in GENESIS' position, and knew exactly what it meant. Patrick Zala was getting ready to wipe out the majority of the system's Natural population.

_I have to stop him,_ Athrun thought. _Before he can continue this madness._

Thus far, they hadn't encountered much in the way of security. Either Patrick Zala hadn't seen the need, believing that no one could penetrate his fortress, or he simply didn't care. Athrun wasn't sure which it was, and it didn't really matter. What mattered was stopping him before it was too late.

"I think we're almost there," Nicol said.

Athrun nodded. _Father._

They burst through the control room door minutes later. Both had their guns out before anyone in the room could react. "Hold it!" Athrun snapped.

Patrick Zala slowly turned. "So you've come," he said slowly, ignoring Nicol.

"Father, please, stop all this," Athrun pleaded.

Zala glared at him. "You would stop me from avenging your mother?" He laughed harshly. "It's too late. GENESIS will fire, and cleanse the world of the Naturals! There is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Nicol, who had gotten to a control panel while father and son argued, cursed. "He's right, Athrun. The firing sequence is too far along to cancel."

Athrun swallowed. "Why? Why do you have to kill all of them, even people who had nothing to do with Mother's death!?"

"It doesn't matter," his father said. "The Naturals are all the same; sooner or later, even your so-called 'friends' will turn on you." His lip curled. "And yet you are willing to point a weapon at me."

"I have no choice," Athrun said, choking on his words. "I have to stop you, or everything we've fought for will be lost."

Zala fixed him with a pitiless gaze. "It is clear you are beyond redemption. So be it." He reached for the machine pistol at his side.

Tears flowing freely, Athrun pulled the trigger.

* * *

GENESIS interior

* * *

"Athrun, where are you going?" Nicol asked frantically.

"I'm going to destroy GENESIS from the inside," Athrun told him. Seeing his friend's look of concern, he managed a bleak smile. "Don't worry, I have no intention of dying here. There's still too much I have to do."

Nicol nodded. "All right. Be careful."

Athrun watched the Blitz withdraw. _You, too, Nicol._ Pushing those thoughts –and the pain of what he'd just had to do- to the back of his mind, he aimed the Justice at an access hatch. A blast from his Fortis cannons blew it open, and then he was inside.

The way to the core was fairly straightforward. A couple minutes of high-speed flying, and he was there. "No time to be subtle," he muttered. "I guess the only thing to do is shoot everything, then get out before I'm caught in the blast."

With that in mind, Athrun systematically raked the chamber with energy fire from one side to the other. Girder's melted, circuits shorted out, power relays overloaded. Something big in the rear exploded, telling him that it was time to leave posthaste.

Spinning around, Athrun shunted as much power as he could into his thrusters and fled.

* * *

Jachin nearspace

* * *

Dearka Elsman was in a decidedly foul mood. Le Creuset's attack had almost completely disabled his machine. The Buster's right arm was useless, so he was unable to fire the gun launcher, and the loss of its head meant he could barely see.

It could, of course, get worse, and it did. GAT-X370 Raider, piloted by withdrawal-crazed Clotho Buer, appeared nearby.

Buer was laughing insanely. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!" With a strangled cry, he charged the Buster, firing wildly.

_So this is it,_ Dearka thought, watching the Zorn begin to glow. The red-orange blast erupted…

Only to be blocked by a white mobile suit the appeared out of nowhere. "Not so fast, Alliance bastard!" Andrea Strassmeier shouted. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Andrea!?" Dearka said incredulously.

"I'm not letting him get you," she said furiously. Her Trikeros snapped on target. "Die!"

Clotho never realized just what he was facing, though even being in his right mind (loosely defined) wouldn't have mattered. Happy-go-lucky under normal circumstances, Andrea was as cold as her brother on the battlefield, and almost as good a shot. She fired four times, taking out both of the Raider's arms, its head, and one wing, before sending a fifth blast through the cockpit.

Ignoring the expanding cloud of debris, Andrea moved to grasp the Buster. "Dearka, are you all right!?" she called frantically.

"Minor head wound from Le Creuset's attack, but I'm fine otherwise," Dearka said. "Thanks."

Samorei's Gladiator and Mina's AMATU joined them. "Dearka Elsman, you are one lucky guy."

Dearka grinned. "Yeah, I like to think so."

"Believe it," Mina said. "Sam has told me a lot about his young cousin; if you managed to win her heart, then you're something special."

The blonde pilot waved a hand. "Yeah, whatever." He looked out to where the Freedom and Providence were still dueling. "I hope Kira's all right."

* * *

Le Creuset laughed. "No matter what happens now, I've won! When GENESIS fires on Earth, the screams of the victims will trigger battle anew!"

"I won't allow that!" Kira snarled, firing and dodging.

The Providence closed to melee range. "Why torment yourself? Ultimately, it will all end the same! Justice and fate, ignorance and escapism, they never learn, they never listen!" Le Creuset was sounding crazier by the minute.

Kira clashed his saber with Le Creuset's. "You don't understand anything else!"

"Of course I don't understand! People can only understand what they've experienced!" Le Creuset triggered another energy web. "I know that humanity will become extinct, just as they deserve!"

Both machines had taken major damage. One of the Freedom's legs was gone, with the railgun above it. Providence had lost several DRAGOON units, and its beam rifle was gone. Two almost equally skilled pilots, in two almost equally powerful machines, doing their best to annihilate each other.

"It won't happen!" Kira shouted, nailing another pod, this time with a saber. "I'll never give up!"

Le Creuset hacked downward, severing the Freedom's left arm at the shoulder. "It won't matter! We've reached the end of the path! No one can stop it from happening now!"

Kira dodged furiously, countering when he could. "Die!"

"Oh, I'll be dead soon enough, but so will you, and all your friends!"

That was the wrong line. In an instant, images of people flashed through Kira's mind. Athrun, standing by him through thick and thin; Flay, giving him her love despite his origins; Cagalli, his beloved sister; Alex, coldly determined to protect his home and loved ones. So many, friends, all.

Behind his eyes, an amethyst seed burst.

Kira let out a war cry, launching a furious attack. "It's all your fault, you're the one to blame!" DRAGOON pods exploded one after another under Kira's fire, until one of them struck his rifle. "You brought us to this!"

"It would have happened even without me!" Le Creuset retorted. His shield-mounted beam cannons kept of an almost constant stream of fire. "This will be a day of reckoning for everyone!"

Kira kept coming, even after a DRAGOON blew the Freedom's head off. "I won't allow it!" He snapped his sabers together. _"THIS IS STILL A WORLD THAT'S WORTH PROTECTING!"_

At the last instant, Le Creuset realized he'd underestimated Kira. The beam saber stabbed into his cockpit, wounding him in the side. It was fatal, and he knew it, but he didn't care. What mattered was that it was over, and he smiled as his faceplate shattered.

ZGMF-X09A Justice grabbed the Freedom just as GENESIS fired for the last time, the destruction at its core triggering a misfire. The Providence vanished, but Freedom was carried to safety. Kira was too exhausted to thank his friend, but Athrun knew what he was thinking.

"I'd never leave you behind, Kira," he said softly, smiling despite his grief. "You did great."

* * *

Main dock, Jachin Due

* * *

Kira wearily opened Freedom's hatch, more exhausted than he had ever been. The fight with Rau Le Creuset had taken its toll on him, so he offered no resistance as Athrun helped him out of the cockpit.

"Kira!" Flay Allster threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Kira!"

He hugged her. "I'm here, Flay. It's over."

"You were terrific, kid," Mu said, approaching with Murrue beside him.

"Good work, Kira," Murrue said with a smile.

Alex and Cagalli moved to join them. "I always knew you were something special," Cagalli said, breaking away from her fiancé to embrace her brother.

Kira smiled shakily. "I'm nothing special."

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Alex said. "You pulled moves ninety-nine percent of Coordinators, myself included, could possibly have managed. I'm not saying you're defined by your abilities, but the fact remains."

The younger pilot sighed. "Maybe. Right now, I'm just…so tired."

"Get some rest, then," Murrue told him. "You've earned it, little brother."

After almost a year of virtually nonstop fighting, they had finally stopped the Earth Forces from dominating the PLANTs, and had effectively destroyed Neo ZAFT. They were exhausted, and everyone knew Blue Cosmos was still out there, but for the moment it didn't matter.

The war was over. They had won.

* * *

Author's note: At last the war is over, or nearly so; Orb still remains under Earth Forces occupation. Soon enough, though, they will be free.

Okay, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter; I was stuck for quite some time. The final chapter shouldn't take anywhere near as long.

The duel between Kira and Rau may lack something, but maybe that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	36. Chapter 36: The End of the Beginning

I own nothing save Alex and Andrea Strassmeier, their comrades, and Troy Cadwallader.

Cassandra Joule is the creation of Artificial Life Creator.

Max Labatt is the creation of Chaos Angel Darkheart.

Samorei Joule is the creation of NukeDawg.

* * *

Aprilius One, PLANTs, 5 October, C.E. 71

* * *

Siegel Clyne looked out over the assembled soldiers. ZAFT green and red intermingled with the silver-white of Orb, most notably in front, where Athrun Zala stood next to his friend Kira Yamato. A handful wore the light blue of the Eurasian Federation, among them Morgan Chevalier.

"This has been a trying time for all of us," he began. "From the day this war began through the treachery of the Earth Alliance until the recent battle at Jachin Due, we have been under threat from without and within. The Earth Forces menaced us externally, and the treason of men like Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset weakened us."

Athrun winced when his father was mentioned. Kira gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

"However, we have held firm throughout," Clyne went on. "The Alliance's nuclear attack has been halted, and the threat of Neo ZAFT has been destroyed."

"This would not have been possible without our alliance with the Orb Union," he continued, nodding at the man next to him. "Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha agreed to cooperate despite the risk it posed to his nation. As you are all aware, his daughter Cagalli is engaged to Commander Alex Strassmeier of FAITH. This will cement the ties between our nations."

In the audience, Cagalli blushed furiously; beside her, Alex didn't so much as twitch.

Clyne spread his hands. "Now the war is all but over. The Earth Forces have been almost completely driven from space, and for now, at least, our Homeland is safe."

_After who knows how many died,_ Alex thought. He didn't blame the Chairman, though; Siegel Clyne was one of the few politicians he genuinely admired.

"This would not have happened but for the efforts of our brave soldiers and those of our allies," Clyne said. "Athrun Zala, please step forward."

Athrun obeyed. He knew what was coming, of course, but he was still very nervous.

The Chairman smiled. "Had GENESIS been used on Earth, it would have effectively rendered the mother world uninhabitable. Athrun Zala, knowing this, piloted his mobile suit, the Justice, to the very core of that weapon, destroying it from within at great risk to himself. In so doing, he quite literally saved the human race from extinction." He turned to Athrun. "Athrun Zala, I am pleased and proud to present you with the Order of the Nebula, for service far above and beyond the call of duty."

Athrun stood at rigid attention as Clyne looped the medal ribbon around his neck, almost oblivious to the resultant applause. Though deeply scarred about what he had been forced to do that day, he had no regrets about his final action. He met Lacus's gaze beyond her father. She smiled at him.

As Athrun returned to his place, Clyne gazed at the crowd. "Few have suffered more in this conflict than the people of the Orb Union." He beckoned Kira forward. "Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato was living in the neutral resource satellite Heliopolis when the war found him. Despite the anguish of having to fight his own people, especially his best friend, Athrun Zala, he fought for what he believed was right, and ultimately led his shipmates in defecting to Orb."

Kira blushed slightly. _I wasn't that important._

"Since then, he has been a powerful ally, as was shown at Jachin when he defeated the traitor Rau Le Creuset in single combat, almost losing his life in the process." Clyne turned to face the young pilot. "It is highly unusual to decorate a foreign officer. However, we cannot ignore what you did for the PLANTs at Jachin. You repeatedly risked your life to defend a nation not your own. Therefore, you have been awarded the Order of the Nebula."

Kira, still unused to being high-profile, barely kept from swallowing at the cheers that greeted Clyne's announcement. In the crowd, he saw Flay Allster and Cagalli Yula Athha standing together, both grinning ear to ear.

Clyne faced the audience again. "Soon, we will begin an operation to liberate Orb from the oppression of the Atlantic Federation. Within weeks, the people of Orb will be free."

* * *

"I have to admit, Chairman Clyne makes a good speech," Yzak said an hour later.

Alex shrugged. "It's part of the job, Yzak. The magic of the spoken word is timeless. Which is why I will never be a politician."

"Come on, Alex, you're not that bad," Andrea said.

"Given that I take pains to _not_ be openly emotional, Andrea, I'm afraid I disagree," Alex countered. "In any case, I'm already in the position I want."

"He has a point there, Andrea," Sam said. "Your brother has a mind like a combat computer. He's at his best when planning how to blow something up." He cocked an eyebrow at the Spider. "I'll bet that's why he was assigned to plan the assault on the Orb occupation force."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Is that true, Alex?"

He shrugged. "The Council was evidently impressed by how I conducted the Artemis operation, so they dropped it in my lap. Admiral Halberton is the senior Orb officer, but he this kind of operation isn't his area, and he knows it."

"So how are you going to do it?" Yzak asked.

"Orbit drop." Alex smiled thinly. "Drop a whole bunch of mobile suits on top of them."

Andrea winced at the thought of what it would be like for the Earth Forces. Orbit drops had often been ZAFT's trump card; the only reason it had failed at Alaska was because of the Cyclops. She had no sympathy for them, however, not after what they had put her through.

"Count me in," Yzak said.

"I intend to, Yzak," Alex told him. "We're bringing in our best for this one."

"Good." Yzak clenched a fist. "Orb helped us defend our homeland. It's time we did something for them in return."

The quartet wandered to the spaceport; Alex wanted to get some things at his house squared away before they went into action again. Sam, predictably, teased him about his upcoming wedding. Alex, also predictably, ignored him.

Sam took a seat, shaking his head. "I'll never understand you, Alex. You're getting married in less than a year, so why do you keep acting like that?"

"Because I have no tolerance for innuendoes," Alex said coolly. "My one regret about seeing you alive is the fact that I'll have to put up with your idea of humor."

Sam snorted. "Then why not give me some of my own back?"

"Because I, unlike you, do not have a low sense of humor," Alex retorted.

"Now, now, be nice," Andrea told them both, ignoring Yzak's laughter.

Alex rolled his eyes. He didn't protest though; he was too happy that Andrea was there at all to be bothered when she told him off. _Mom, Dad, I wish you could see us now._

His sister, seeming to read his mind, squeezed his shoulder. "I miss them, too," she said softly. "But we'll always remember them."

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Orb airspace, 19 October. C.E. 71

* * *

It was time. After two weeks of frenzied preparation, the Orb exiles, with the help of their ZAFT allies, were ready to liberate their homeland. Though the Earth Forces had withdrawn from Oceania, the operation was not being launched from Carpentaria. Instead they came in via orbital drop, masterminded by Alex Strassmeier.

Four Gundams led the way, Rondo Mina Sahaku's Gold Frame AMATU, Samorei Joule's YMF-X001A Gladiator, Cagalli Yula Athha's ORB-01 Akatsuki, and Kira Yamato's ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Four additional Gundams, X102 Duel, X210 Specter, X09A Justice, and X14A Anubis, followed behind, but it had been agreed that the Orb machines should lead the attack.

"This is Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha," Lord Uzumi said. He had come on the _Archangel_. "I am ordering all Orb forces who remain in home waters to stand down. Unato Ema Seiran and his son have committed treason by allying with the Earth Forces."

There was a lot more to the speech, but the first lines were enough to keep the Orb units docile. None of them were particularly fond of the Seirans.

The Earth Forces were, of course, another matter. Due to Orb's strategic location, they had a fairly sizable fleet in place. Not that it was likely to help against the firepower they faced; the Alliance had a mid-sized battled group against a force that included numerous Gundams.

Still, they tried anyway. One Duel Dagger pilot was foolish enough to engage the Gladiator up close, only to be bisected by an Excalibur.

"These guys sure aren't the cream of the crop, are they?" Cagalli remarked, stabbing her saber into a 105 Dagger.

Alex snorted, his rifle flashing. "The cream of the crop, as you put it, fell at Jachin, most of them through our efforts," he pointed out.

"He's right," Mina agreed. She hurled a spear into one of the few PSA-equipped 105s. "With ZAFT driven off Earth, they had no need for elite forces here."

Indeed, it was rapidly becoming clear that whatever else the Alliance forces stationed at Orb were, they weren't elites. They flew like rookies, were poor shots, proved to be virtually helpless in melee combat, and seemed to have no sense of unit cohesion. Alex soon concluded that they were people other commands simply didn't want.

The battle lasted less than thirty minutes. When they realized just what was happening, the Orb forces who had stayed behind got into the act, hitting the Allied fleet from the rear. Pinned between two forces, the fleet was soon destroyed.

Cagalli struck the final blow. Flanked by the Freedom on the right and Anubis on the left, she hovered directly in front of Yuna Roma Seiran's flagship. She could see him clearly, rising from his command chair in disbelief.

She smiled thinly. "Goodbye, Yuna," she said, and pulled the trigger, her single blast killing everyone on the bridge instantly.

* * *

Athha residence, 29 October, C.E. 71

* * *

Ten days after the short, sharp battle to liberate Orb, things had finally calmed enough to have a proper celebration. Unato Ema Seiran had been executed for treason soon after, and his remaining loyalists purged from the government.

Lord Uzumi's residence, as befitted the seat of one of the Five Noble Families, had a huge ballroom, and that evening it was packed. Uzumi himself stood with Siegel Clyne, who was visiting from the PLANTs.

Athrun and Lacus were on the dance floor, he in uniform, she in the white dress she had worn when she first boarded the _Archangel_.

Kira and Flay were also on the dance floor. He wore his dress uniform, while she was in the red evening gown Andrew Waltfeld had given her in Banadiya. Aside from the fact that they never bumped into anyone, they seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

_No surprise,_ Alex thought, standing with Cagalli near the wall. He had to admit that Flay was absolutely stunning in that dress, though she wasn't really his type. Just as well, otherwise things could have gotten messy. _Kira and Cagalli would take their time killing me,_ he thought wryly.

He spotted his sister on the floor, her space-black hair contrasting sharply with the white dress she wore; her partner was, inevitably, Dearka Elsman.

"You think it's gonna last?" Cagalli asked softly, nodding at the pair.

Alex nodded fractionally, a gesture most people would have missed. "Andrea has made that almost brutally clear. She's in love, which makes Dearka one lucky guy."

Cagalli nodded back. "If he can keep up with her, anyway. That girl is crazy."

"Too true," Alex murmured. A double flash of red caught his eye, his cousin Yzak walking past with Shiho Hahnenfuss on his arm. He suppressed a grin; Shiho's persistence had paid off.

Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius stood by a window; Mu had expressed a dislike of dancing, which the _Archangel_'s captain didn't particularly mind. She accepted all of Mu's (many) quirks.

_She'll need all the patience in the universe to put up with that guy._ Much as Alex admired the Hawk of Endymion, he was far from blind to the man's sometimes questionable personality.

His gaze returned to Kira and Flay. _There's a pair that belong together,_ Alex thought with a smile.

* * *

For the first time in months, Kira Yamato felt at peace. The war was over, his homeland was safe, he had reunited with his best friend, and he had won the heart of the girl of his dreams. For the moment at least, he had everything he could want.

Flay felt much the same. Though the grief at the loss of her father was still there, and always would be, she knew that she wasn't alone. Kira would always be there to help her, along with her friends.

_Including Alex Strassmeier,_ she thought, suppressing a giggle. _Who'd have thought that guy was actually kindhearted? I know I didn't when we first met._

"Having a good time?" Kira asked softly.

"The best," Flay said. "Thank you, Kira."

He smiled. "I should thank you, for staying with me all this time."

"I did what came naturally," she told him.

They were silent for a while after that. Kira's gaze wandered occasionally, seeing a number of his comrades. Sai, Tolle, and Mir stood together near a buffet that had been set up. Also with them was Kyle Perry, standing out for once in his red uniform.

Nicol Amalfi provided some background music, M1S pilot Mayura Labatt sitting near the piano. Despite the uniform that marked him as a soldier, Nicol seemed in his element, barely glancing at the sheet music.

"I'm just glad we have this time together," Flay whispered.

Kira smiled. "Me, too, Flay. Me, too."

* * *

Samorei Joule hid a grin, watching his brother and cousins. _They've all done well for themselves,_ he thought. _Yzak's in white, Alex gets to join this new FAITH organization, even Andrea's a redcoat. Not to mention each of them is seeing someone,_ he added, chuckling.

"You certainly have an interesting family, Sam," Mina murmured.

He shrugged. "Crazy is more like it. Yzak's a hothead, Andrea's hyper, and Alex, well, half the time I have no idea what he's thinking. He has the ultimate poker face; unless you know him _very_ well, his face tells you exactly what he wants it to. Which is usually nothing."

She laughed softly. "Yes, I can see that. Ghina thought it was a pity he could never get Alex to join him. He respected Alex's cunning."

"That cunning is what got your brother killed at Artemis, even if it wasn't Alex who struck the final blow," Sam said with a snort. "There's a reason people call him the Spider."

"I know," Mina said, looking over at Alex and Cagalli. "And I know there was never a chance of Ghina persuading him. Leaving aside his engagement to an Athha, after talking to Alex I have come to the conclusion that you understated his devotion to the PLANTs."

"The only thing more important to Alex than the PLANTs is his family," Sam said flatly. "Threatening either when he's around is a quick way to a nasty end."

Mina nodded. _Lady Cagalli is in good hands, at least._ She looked at her companion. "Do you have any regrets?"

Sam blinked. "About what? Staying in Orb, or being with you?"

"Either."

He shook his head. "Of course I don't regret being with you, Mina. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"And Orb?"

Sam shrugged. "This is my home now, and it's not like I'll never see the PLANTs again. Besides, the rest of the family can take up the slack. Andrea's a hot pilot, Yzak's a great team commander, and Alex, well, let's just say I pity any Earth Forces soldier who falls into _his_ web."

"And many will," Mina said. "You know the war isn't truly over, Sam. The Earth Forces will be back."

"I know," Sam replied. "Blue Cosmos still controls the Alliance, and there's no way they've given up on wiping us out."

"Of course they haven't." A brown-haired young woman in the black-and-gray of a ZAFT ship captain approached them. "It's the reason for their existence." She held out her hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Lia Ramius."

Sam shook her hand, smiling. "Alex and Andrea's Junk Guild friend. I'm Samorei Joule, and this is Rondo Mina Sahaku."

Mina bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain. It's easy to tell that you're related to Murrue Ramius; you look very like her, and your shiphandling skills are extraordinary."

Lia waved a hand. "Everyone tells me I look like Aunt Murrue –not that I mind- and I grew up in space, so working with a spaceship came naturally. It's nothing special."

"Perhaps," Mina said. "You must admit, it's rather odd for a Junker to join ZAFT."

"Contrary to popular belief, I've never had any romantic interest in Alex," Lia told the older woman. "Even so, he's the closest I've ever had to a brother, so I'm not just going to sit around while he's fighting."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Even though you're no longer under his command?"

"Andrea's my friend, too," Lia said. "Besides, I'll still be working with him a lot."

"True." Sam's eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance. "I'm glad the PLANTs have people like you," he said softly. "I have a feeling they're going to need you."

* * *

An hour later, Kira and Athrun found themselves outside, getting some fresh air. Lacus and Flay had chosen to remain inside, chatting with their friends.

"It feels strange to be alive," Kira murmured.

Athrun glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

Kira shrugged. "After everything that's happened since Heliopolis, how is it that I'm still alive? When people died all around me, I still survived."

"I know what you mean," Athrun said. "Still, war spares more lives than it takes. It just feels different when you're on the front lines."

Kira nodded. "I know, but it's still strange. Le Creuset almost had me, and if you hadn't turned up I would have died when GENESIS misfired." He closed his eyes. "So many battles, and yet I came through." He looked down, then met Athrun's gaze. "I'm glad I had you beside me, Athrun. We make a good team."

Athrun smiled. "Yeah, we do. Just like old times."

Kira chuckled, recalling their time in Copernicus. The two of them had been well known; as one of their teachers put it, where one of them was, the other was sure to appear. Some of their classmates even theorized that they were telepathic.

He touched the green robot on his shoulder. Kira was one of only two people to receive such a gift, and he treasured it.

"Your parents mentioned that you were moving," Athrun commented.

Kira shrugged. "Flay doesn't have a family to go back to, so she'll be living with us. She mentioned that her father had a fairly large house in the Orb countryside, and suggested that we move there. Mom and Dad liked the idea, since we'll need more room anyway." He glanced at his friend. "How are you holding up?"

Athrun blinked, feigning ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try to pretend nothing's wrong, Athrun," Kira said. "You don't blow away your own father and come out unscathed, even if he'd lost his mind."

Athrun sighed. He'd never been able to fool Kira. "I don't know," he admitted. "I keep thinking, was there something I could have done? Could I have stopped his madness before it started? Then I remember the look on his face when I…when I shot him."

"Athrun." Kira gripped his shoulder. "It's not your fault. I know it doesn't help, but you really didn't have a choice, and you said yourself that he wasn't your father anymore." He hesitated. "Just…just remember what he was like before Junius Seven, remember the man he used to be. Maybe that's trite, but it's still true."

The younger man sighed again. "You're right."

"Remember, you can always talk to me," Kira said, smiling.

Athrun smiled back. "I know. Thanks, Kira."

* * *

The next few months were hectic. While officials from Orb, the PLANTs, and the member nations of the Earth Alliance hammered out a peace treaty, the people of the war-shattered nations set about trying to get things back to normal.

It was easiest in the PLANTs, which had only been hit twice, at the very beginning and the very end of the war. Yzak was assigned a pair of _Nazca_-class destroyers, the _Voltaire_ and _Rousseau_, as a reward for his stellar performance. Dearka, though offered a command of his own, was content to remain Yzak's XO.

Athrun Zala, with the help of Alex Strassmeier and Nicol Amalfi, was able to recruit a solid core for the new FAITH organization, including Alex's friend Kyle. The nondescript pilot explained his acceptance by saying he was tired of being nondescript.

Gilbert Durandal was chosen in a special election to fill the Council seat vacated by the late Patrick Zala. Alex, who distrusted Durandal, refrained from comment, but stepped up his investigations into the man's background.

His sister Andrea retained command of the old team, though only Lia Ramius remained of the original membership, the rest having moved on to other duties. Her white Gundam continued to strike fear into the hearts of the PLANTs' enemies.

In Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha quickly restored his nation, ably assisted by Rondo Mina Sahaku and, ironically, a cousin of Yuna Seiran. Murrue Ramius was promoted to commodore, though she remained in command of the _Archangel_. Kira Yamato, much to his surprise, was also promoted, and placed in command of _Archangel_'s mobile suits. Mu La Flaga, amused, assured his young friend that he was fine as number two, citing the fact that Kira knew more about mobile suit operations, atmospheric or space, than a lot of ZAFT pilots.

Andrew Waltfeld was placed in command of the ZAFT detachment stationed in Orb. He normally operated off either the _Archangel_ or _Thunderbird_, both of whose captains were friends of his.

And on 23 May, C.E. 72, Alex Strassmeier and Cagalli Yula Athha were married.

* * *

Strassmeier residence, Martius Four, 14 June, C.E. 72

* * *

Alex and Cagalli sat together on the porch. The wedding had been rather more public than either would have preferred, but given their positions, he a famous ZAFT ace, she the Princess of Orb, they'd known it was unavoidable.

"So far, every lead on Durandal's past has come up dry except one," Alex said. "Apparently, he was Rau Le Creuset's personal physician."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "So he must know what Le Creuset was."

"Exactly. Given that he also knows about the three of us," meaning Alex, Cagalli, and Kira, "that does not bode well. Unfortunately, it's nothing I can take to the Chairman." Alex shook his head. "For that matter, it could be entirely innocent, though I doubt it. _Someone_ had to handle old Metal Mask's medical treatment, after all."

_He's got a point,_ Cagalli admitted. Not that she believed it any more than he did. "So what now?"

"Now, I relax, and let the future take care of itself for a while," Alex said, wrapping an arm around her. "Despite the restrictions in the Treaty," restrictions he had vocally opposed, "the PLANTs are in a fairly strong position. The new ZAKUs are working better than I had expected, and it'll be months yet before the Alliance recovers from what happened to Ptolemaeus, not to mention the fleet they sent against us here."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right," she said, sighing contentedly. "The PLANTs and Orb are safe. The future can take care of itself for a while."

Alex smiled, then bent down and kissed her.

* * *

ZAFT Academy entrance hall, December Three, PLANTs, 27 September, C.E. 72

* * *

A black-haired, crimson-eyed youth stood nervously at the admissions desk, trying not to fidget. Despite Alex Strassmeier's promise, he still wasn't completely sure that he would be accepted, even with ZAFT's need for more people.

"Everything seems to be in order," the green-uniformed man said at last. "You must be something special, Mister Asuka, if the Spider of Artemis is sponsoring your entry."

"I don't know about that, sir," Shinn Asuka said, hiding his immense relief. He'd made it!

The man handed him an ID card, smiling. "Trust me, Mister Asuka. I've met Commander Strassmeier before, and if he takes a personal interest in someone, that person bears watching." He nodded down the corridor. "Get your things squared away. Welcome to ZAFT."

"Thank you, sir!" Shinn said. He turned, and took the first step towards his destiny.

* * *

Author's note: At last, the war is over. Orb is free, and the heroes of Jachin have a chance to rest. Meanwhile, young Shinn Asuka's adventure is about to begin.

A little short, perhaps, but there really wasn't much left. And before anyone rags me about the ZAKU, I recently heard that the first version was produced mere months after Jachin, so it's not really out of place.

I do not know when the next story, detailing some of Shinn's time at the Academy, will be posted, but it shouldn't take too long. Of course, "too long" is a relative term.

Last, I would like to extend a special thanks to NukeDawg and Storm Wolf77415. Without them, I highly doubt I could have made it this far.


End file.
